Blindness
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: Draco no era un caballero de armadura oxidada, y mucho menos un héroe, sin embargo había sido capaz de sacrificar su propia vida por la de ella, aunque nunca lo supiera. Dar su vida no siempre significaba rendirse a la muerte, se dio cuenta que con los ojos velados podía ver mejor, y sobre todo descubrir que ella lo podría aprender a mirar...
1. Prólogo

**Recomendación musical:** _Lonely Day -System Of A Down_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Una extraña y hermosa mujer, poseedora de unos impactantes ojos azul eléctrico, revolvía distintos calderos que la rodeaban en la pequeña habitación. Agregaba ingredientes, trituraba otros, y volvía a mezclar.

Llevaba el cabello castaño oscuro pasándole la mitad de la espalda en delicadas ondas, con ayuda de algunas horquillas se había despejado el rostro de mechones molestos y se podían encontrar algunas finas trenzas perdidas adornándolo.

Un vestido rojo fuego iba cubierto por una túnica color lavanda tan larga que se arrastraba por el piso mientras ella se trasladaba completamente concentrada en sus quehaceres. Se movía con una agilidad y naturalidad admirable. Estaba trabajando en mezclas extremadamente complicadas y ella las resolvía como si hubiese nacido haciéndolo… aunque quizá la verdad no estuviera muy lejos de ello.

Llevaba un frasco transparente desde el cual podía vislumbrarse un líquido color azul que terminó desparramado por el piso cuando, luego de haberse quedado estaqueada de golpe en su lugar, lo había dejado caer. Su vista se notaba ausente, y ni siquiera después del incidente fue capaz de mover sus pies.

En un instante de lucidez extendió su brazo hacia una de las estanterías que envolvía la habitación atrayendo una esfera, también transparente, directamente hacia ella. La atrapó con una mano, y en el mismo instante en el que apoyó la otra en el objeto sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces hasta que una voz ajena a la suya, mucho más grave, más rasposa, y con efecto de eco, empezó a salir por su garganta.

" _El hijo después de la vidente.  
Como el equilibrio del bien y el mal, será llamado como tal.  
Con intención de defender a su estrella, al mundo de la total oscuridad liberará"_

Dicha la última palabra, sus ojos volvieron a pestañear por primera vez, y al levantar los párpados su iris volvía a ser del mismo azul que antes.

La mujer miró la esfera en su mano que ahora contenía una nebulosa atrapada en su interior y sonrió.

Al mismo tiempo, dos chicos de diecisiete años, en distintas partes del mundo, se despertaban sobresaltados, con el rostro cubierto de transpiración y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, donde ambos, sin saberlo, apoyaron su mano hasta que las palpitaciones volvieron a su normalidad. Ninguno pudo volver a dormir, y lo peor es que tampoco sabían que habían soñado para despertarse así.

— — — — — — — — — —

Siempre odió los extremistas. La gente que es una cosa o la otra. Blanco o negro. Frío o calor. Día o Noche. Bueno o Malo.

Él vivía en un eterno término medio: prefería el gris, como sus ojos, como el cielo en tormenta. Le atraía el frío mientras tuviera una chimenea cerca donde mantenerse templado. Disfrutaba los atardeceres… ¿Bueno o malo? Aunque no estuviera en el rango, **traidor** era la descripción exacta. No estaba ni de una vereda ni llegaba a estar en la otra.

Que estuviera como infiltrado entre los Mortífagos no lo hacía una buena persona.

Porque Draco no estaba la Orden por gusto, no había entrado en sus filas por su espíritu heroico y altruista. Entró por el simple y conciso hecho de salvarse el trasero y hacer lo que estuviese a su alcance por **ELLA**. Y definitivamente, eso no significaba ser una buena persona. El suyo era un pensamiento completamente egoísta, lo que en cierto modo lo reconfortaba, porque no… él no quería ser un héroe.

Hacía más de un año que Draco no vivía, sobrevivía. Más de un año que cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto en el que su vida corría peligro, un minuto en el que se preguntaba en que mierda estaba pensando cuando se dejó convencer por el palabrerío barato del viejo chiflado o cuán mal estaba para recurrir a Snape y pedirle ayuda en la misión que le habían encomendado.

Le parecía irónico como en su momento rió al enterarse que su propio padrino, la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso, era un espía… un traidor al que ahora él acompañaba.

No podía decir que esto del espionaje le resultó difícil. Reconocía que su padrino era el que más difíciles se las veía. Él sólo debía asistir a una que otra reunión, escuchar detalladamente, asentir a lo que se le ordenaba, y sobre todo mantener la mente cerrada… nunca pensó que las enseñanzas de su tía le fueran a resultar tan sumamente útiles.

Aunque pareciera increíble, lo que le molestaba a Draco era la falta de sentimiento de pertenencia. Él, en ese sentido, siempre había tenido las cosas demasiado claras: pertenecía a una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico, que a su vez, pertenecía al cerrado grupo elitista de sangre puras, en el colegio pertenecía a Slytherin y acarreaba con todo lo que eso conllevaba. Ahora su lugar de pertenencia ¿cuál se suponía que era?... el limbo.

Demasiado bueno para ser malo y demasiado malo para ser bueno. Un traidor en el bando de los mortífagos y un indeseado para la legión de San Potty. No es que le interesara formar parte de aquél aquelarre, ni lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera por **ELLA** , cuanto más lejos mejor… pero siempre que pudiera tenerla a la vista.

Por algo había pedido explícitamente a Dumbledore que nadie de la Orden -excepto Snape, por supuesto- se enterara que él estaba trabajando de su bando. No quería que lo tuvieran siempre en la mira de la desconfianza, ni tampoco una compasión fingida… en realidad, ningún tipo de compasión. No le interesaba que lo incluyeran en su grupo de amistades –como si eso fuera a pasar- ni tampoco que cuando derrotaran al mestizo con complejos de grandeza –porque eso sí era algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas- lo enaltecieran como un héroe o algo similar.

Él sólo quería cumplir con su trabajo, mantenerla a **ELLA** a salvo y que Potter –quién, bajo su punto de vista, sí estaba interesado en todo lo demás, sobre todo en ser señalado como un héroe- terminara esa guerra de una puñetera vez y poder seguir con su vida en paz. Quizá irse a algún país donde nadie lo reconociera para poder descansar y empezar de cero.

Pero muchas veces –por no decir la mayoría- las cosas no suceden como uno quiere. El destino está marcado para cada uno de nosotros, y el de Draco distaba bastante a lo que él tenía planeado.

Respiró profundamente antes de volver a alejar las ideas de su cabeza y poner la mente en blanco. Cubrió su cuerpo con una larga túnica negra y envolvió con la capucha sus prolijos cabellos rubios. Como último detalle una impecable máscara plateada cubrió su rostro y rogó internamente que fuera la última vez que tuviera que usarla. Guardó su varita y relajó sus hombros y cuello.

La irrupción de un hombre en su habitación no lo perturbó en lo más mínimo. Sabía de quién se trataba. Sabía a que venía. Ni siquiera se volteó cuando su fría voz arrastró las palabras a su espalda.

- _Ya es hora, hijo_

* * *

 **n/a:** _Bueno, arranco nuevo fic que hacía rato había empezado pero quería esperar a terminar con Dancing in the Dark para poder dedicarme especialmente. Como ya llevo varios capítulos adelantados me atrevo a comenzar con la publicación!_

 _Este primer capítulo es apenas una introducción. No sé bien cuantos capítulo van a hacer, ni su largo, ni nada... veremos como se suceden las cosas, ya aprendí que mis historias suelen tomar el rumbo que a ellas se les apetece!_

 _Si todo sale según lo planeado, el día de actualización será los viernes... así que de aquí en mas, tendremos una cita :)_

 _Espero contar con ustedes en este nuevo proyecto, y por lo tanto leer sus opiniones en los reviews!_

 _Hasta la semana que viene!_

 **Ilwen** (14/08/2015)


	2. Velaverunt

**Recomendación musical:** _For you - Passanger_

* * *

 **C1 – Velaverunt**

Tuvo que recordarse incontables veces el porque hacía lo que estaba haciendo.

La máscara en su rostro pesaba como si mil hipogrifos pendieran de ella, el frío de la noche le calaba los huesos traspasando la gruesa capa que lo cubría como si fuera desnudo. Toda la seguridad sobre el triunfo en esa guerra se iba disipando a cada paso que daba dejando atrás la protección de su mansión.

Por primera vez no le importaba morir, lo que le importaba era que nadie más lo hiciera después de esa noche… lo que importaba era que ellas sobrevivieran.

Los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso estaban alborotados. La expectativa era palpable en el aire. Las máscaras no dejaban más a la vista que pares de ojos brillantes con sed de muerte, de sangre, de diversión. No quiso pensar lo que reflejarían sus orbes grises en ese momento, ya que seguramente incertidumbre, asco y temor serían algunas de las cosas que podrían encontrarse.

Aunque "su Lord" había insistido en llevarlo en la primera línea de formación, junto a sus padres y su tía Bellatrix, él no accedió prefiriendo mantenerse en medio del tumulto; pasando desapercibido desde el comienzo, no llamaría la atención luego cuando se separara del grupo. Extrañamente el líder de los Mortífagos no puso ninguna resistencia a su elección.

Desde su lugar podía notar el terror que sentía su madre por tenerlo separado de ella y que le pasara algo. Aunque Narcissa no se lo hubiese dicho abiertamente, sabía que estaba en aquél lugar por un solo motivo: velar por su seguridad. Ella había tenido la oportunidad de quedarse en Malfoy Manor –ahora cuartel personal del mestizo demente- haciendo guardia por cualquier acontecimiento o percance que se pudiera suceder. Y aunque al principio no había profesado negativa alguna, la cosa cambió al saber que él iba a participar en la batalla y que hasta era probable ocupara la línea de fuego.

Draco intentó por todos los medios hacerla desistir, pero como buena Black demostró su mayor grado de testarudez hasta negándose a escucharlo. A pesar de morirse de ganas de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su hijo antes de que esta "misión" se llevara a cabo, siendo el futuro de todos los participantes un gran signo de interrogación, trataba de evitarlo de cualquier manera posible para no dejarse persuadir.

De esta manera, Draco se encontraba con la situación de no sólo tener que cuidar su propio trasero, sino que también sabía se la pasaría al pendiente de los de dos mujeres.

Aunque desde su posición Narcissa no tuviera la posibilidad de verlo, él si podía hacerlo claramente, lo que le contaba a favor. Pero sabía que a la hora que se abriera fuego se comenzarían a dispersar y la cosa se le complicaría, sobre todo cuando el otro canalizador de sus preocupaciones lucharía en su contra.

Las cosas saldrían redondas de poder tenerlas a ambas en el mismo sitio y así poder tenerlas vigiladas con facilidad. Pero la realidad era que de estar en el mismo lugar terminarían matándose entre ellas, y no por otro motivo que el de pertenecer a bandos diferentes.

Porque Hermione no sabía que él en realidad esa noche se entretendría atacando mortíos a su par, y si las cosas salían bien, no se enteraría de ello nunca. Y tampoco estaba en sus planes hablar con su madre y contarle como había decidido convertirse en traidor siendo un infiltrado de La Orden.

No sólo estaba el hecho de no saber como reaccionaría ante esto, era su madre y lo amaba, se lo estaba demostrando en esos momentos dispuesta a luchar con la mismísima muerte por el sencillo motivo de guardar por él, como si se tratara simplemente de una de esas noches que se quedaba en vela tomándole la mano y acariciándole el cabello cuando de pequeño y tenía pesadillas porque había tormenta. Pero una traición era una traición, y tanto para los Malfoy como para los Black, podía ser sencillamente la firma a tu sentencia de muerte. Sino que también, era consciente que de contárselo, la estaría poniendo en un peligro aún mayor al que de por sí ya se estaba sometiendo por el sólo hecho de saberlo, y eso en ninguna de sus posibles variantes era una opción viable.

Si, definitivamente esa noche se las iba a ver complicadas.

— — — — — — — — — —

Ya era medianoche y todo pintaba por quedarle un rato largo todavía.

Draco se había pasado toda la batalla atacando mortífagos escondido en distintos recovecos del castillo. El conocer tan bien cada rincón de su colegio le suponía ahora de una gran ventaja, ya que la mayoría de sus víctimas nunca habían visto venir desde donde venía el ataque.

Pero también conllevaba una desventaja.

Sabía que su padre había logrado esconderse junto a su madre en algún lugar porque había escuchado a Bellatrix chillando sobre lo cobarde que era Lucius, que había vuelto a huir y que si no tuviese cosas más interesantes que hacer lo cazaría ella misma y lo rostizaría como a un pavo.

Había visto pasar a los idiotas de Potter y la comadreja tratando de ocultarse bajo una capa de invisibilidad que no llegaba a cubrirle los pies, y hasta les salvó el trasero atacando a un mortío que también se había percatado del detalle. Y bueno…. También debía admitir que disfrutó un poco haciendo que una pequeña roca rebotara en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

Había visto a un Weasley morir. Se había cruzado al sin cerebro de Longbottom, para su sorpresa, dándole lucha a uno de los oscuros. Y fue testigo de como la Weasley menor se escapaba de la Sala de Menesteres junto a una mujer de pelo rosa. Pero nada de Hermione.

Descartaba la idea, no por menos hermosa, de que Granger no estuviera en aquél lugar. Había escuchado hablar de ella y hasta le pareció ver su maraña castaña doblar por un corredor. Lamentablemente estaba demasiado ocupado en ese momento como para salir tras ella.

Los nervios cada vez eran mayores y estaban comenzando a afectarlo en su conducta. Se daba cuenta que por estar al pendiente de verla pasar, estaba descuidando su propia espalda; tenía que dejar de ser tan idiota, muerto tendría menos chances de mantenerla a salvo.

Comenzó la batalla con la mente lo más fría que era capaz. Logró mantenerse así un buen rato llevando la cuenta de cuantos Mortífagos daba de baja, pero llegó un momento que fue imposible continuar con el conteo.

Ahora era el momento indicado de volver a recobrar el control. Por alguna razón todo parecía mucho más calmo. En su experiencia sabía que aquello no presagiaba nada bueno, que era sólo la paz para tomar envión y que todo estallara con más fuerza. Así que debía prepararse para ello.

Estaba intentando acompasar nuevamente su respiración junto al latir de su corazón cuando la vio.

Hermione había volado, literalmente, escaleras abajo y golpeado contra una columna. Un impulso lo había hecho salir de su escondite para auxiliarla, pero inmediatamente vio la figura de Greyback bajar los peldaños hasta encontrarse con ella. La sangre se le heló.

Se movió rápidamente de detrás de una columna hacia otra. Sabía que precipitarse iba a ser perjudicial para ambos de cualquier forma, necesitaba pensar su jugada y para ello necesitaba tener una mejor visión de la situación.

Ni siquiera pudo empezar a trazar algún plan en su cabeza cuando escuchó una voz de mujer lanzar un _Expelliarmus,_ seguido por el impacto del cuerpo de aquella bestia -porque ni siquiera él se atrevía a llamarlo hombre- contra el suelo.

Contuvo la respiración hasta confirmar que no había sido Granger quien había cometido semejante acto de inconsciencia, sino qué seguía desmayada en el suelo.

Inmediatamente el hombre lobo se incorporó y arremetió contra su atacante, olvidándose por un momento de Hermione. Completamente mimetizado con su parte animal, se echó sobre la joven en un solo movimiento fiero y clavó sus afiliados dientes en el desprotegido cuello de la muchacha, a la que pudo reconocer como la ex novia de la comadreja. La chica no era de su especial agrado, sino que por el contrario, pero aún así tuvo que cerrar los ojos y desconectar su mente al escuchar sus alaridos de dolor.

Éstos cesaron más rápido de lo que esperaba. Ferenir Greyback era bien conocido por las atrocidades a las que sometía sus víctimas. No le importaba en donde estuviese, no le importaba si una guerra se estaba desatando a su alrededor, él se tomaría todo su maldito tiempo en disfrutar de su tortura, de cómo se retorcían debajo suyo, de como la carótida de su víctima dejaba de pulsar. Había sido demasiado pronto.

Volvió a dirigir la vista hacia allí para encontrarse a Hermione sobra la otra muchacha intentando reanimarla, y a su profesora de Transformaciones, parada a los pies de la escalera, mirando como si no lo creyera, al hombre lobo inconsciente en el piso con una bola de cristal rodando al lado de su cabeza.

-Señorita Granger -escuchó que la llamaba una vez vuelto a entrar en sí- Es en vano

Vio como Hermione asentía mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos y volvía a reposar la cabeza de la otra muchacha en el suelo.

-Yo me encargo de ella… Busca a Potter. Ya es la hora.

Y Draco no supo a qué se refería, pero de ninguna manera podía ser algo bueno.

Al menos al seguirla mantuvo la cautela de seguir su camino ocultándose tras las columnas o recovecos que se lo permitían y no había salido tras ella limpiamente, sujetándola del brazo y gritándole " _¿A dónde mierda crees que vas, Granger?_ " como todos sus sentidos le llevaban a hacer.

La vio encaminarse hacia el Gran Comedor y sintió su corazón dejar de latir. Se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, en el centro de la tormenta, en medio del fuego cruzado. Conocía el instinto altruista de los Gryffindors pero esto ya rozaba la estupidez.

Pero todo podía salir peor, y Draco sabía eso muy bien. No por eso no dejó de sorprenderse de lo jodido que podía ser el universo con él.

Hermione no sólo se adentro en el ojo de la tormenta como había pensado Draco. Al meterse en el Gran Comedor, Hermione fue directamente a enfrentarse con la muerte.

A penas cruzar las puertas se encontró de frente con sus dos mejores amigas, en una fiera lucha contra Bellatrix Lestrange. Dos contra una y así y todo apenas podían aguantarle el ritmo a la mujer.

Pero Bellatrix no era la mano derecha de Voldemort sólo debido a su fidelidad, aunque no fuera poca cosa. Bellatrix era la mujer con vida más astuta en la faz de la tierra. La más inteligente, veloz y sádica.

Por eso, no necesitó esperar a que Hermione se uniera a la linea de sus atacantes. Apenas los castaños rizos de la Gryffindor se asomaron por la puerta, la mortía ya estaba lista para atacar.

Draco agradeció el entrenamiento que su tía le había otorgado. Él siempre supo que algún día le sacaría provecho y todo el dolor al que se había sometido valdría la pena. Porque gracias a ello, Draco sabía exactamente como iba a proceder aquella bruja. Sabía que no le pasaría por alto la entrada de Hermione, sabía que dejaría a las otras dos atacarla para que se distrajeran creyéndola con la guardia baja mientras que ella enfocaría sus fuerzas en un nuevo objetivo y absolutamente nadie se lo vería venir… claro, eso creería ella porque no sabía el juego que estaba jugando su sobrino, y que él si se lo vería venir.

Tan predecible ese Cruciatus… No iba a arriesgarse matando a la amiga de Potter sin presentarla a los pies de su Lord, ¡siempre tan leal!. Pero le tenía el odio suficiente como para no aguantarse el infligirle todo el dolor que le fuera posible.

La tomó tan de sorpresa que en el tiempo que ella lanzó su hechizo, él pudo contrarrestarlo con dos.

Con uno movió a Hermione del lugar donde impactaría, llevándose con ella a sus dos amigas. Con el otro dejó inconsciente a la maldita bruja.

Nadie supo de donde vino el impacto. Nadie menos un servidor del Señor Oscuro que fue lo suficientemente rápido para quitarle la máscara con un simple hechizo, lo cual lo hizo virarse y correr en dirección contraria.

Sin darse cuenta que Hermione reconocería su cabello platino. Sin darse cuenta que aquél Mortífago lo perseguiría.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres, más no llegó a entrar. Por el rabillo del ojo llegó a ver a aquél hombre parado a sus espaldas, levantando su varita hacia él. Lo enfrentó al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un hechizo, pero éste llegó a defenderse.

Todo era un idea y vuelta de luces saliendo de sus varitas. Todo iba bajo control para Draco, era prácticamente una batalla ganada, hasta que vio a Granger asomándose por un corredor y entonces todo salió mal. Bastó esa milésima de segundo de distracción para que los papeles se dieran vuelta.

-¡Velaverunt! -Draco ni siquiera pudo intentar reconocer el hechizo, porque enseguida su visión fue anulada completamente, era la sensación de tener una nube negra dentro de los ojos. -¡Avada…!

-¡Petrificus totalus! -No necesitaba su visión para reconocer quien le había salvado el pellejo. -¡Malfoy! ¡Por Merlín, sabía que queras tú! ¿Pero qué…?

-Vete

-Pero...

-¡Qué te vayas, maldita sea!

-No me iré sin respuestas

-Idiota -gruñó por lo bajo- No sí tu te percatas de la situación, pero no es el mejor momento para mantener una conversación… -Draco pudo notar por el movimiento del aire que Hermione había asentido. Por mucho que sacudía la cabeza y se restregaba los ojos, no podía quitarse eso de la vista.

-Malfoy, ¿estás bien? -inquirió al verlo tan inquieto

-Lo estaré cuando me saques esta cosa de los ojos…

-¿De qué me hablas?

Y por el tono de su voz supo que de verdad no sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Es decir, que no tenía nada tapándole los ojos.

Es decir… estaba realmente jodido.

* * *

 **n/a:** _Vieron que cumplí? Es viernes y aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo!_

 _Como pueden ver, voy a tomar algunas cosas si y otras no de la historia oficial en cuanto a la batalla. de aquí en más va a predominar el no-cannon, obviamente :P_

 _La idea de las recomendaciones musicales, obviamente están vinculadas al capítulo... espero poder hacer una por capítulo como hasta ahora, aunque creo que va a ser medio complicado jajaja_

 _Gracias a todos los que ya aparecieron con el primer capítulo, es hermoso contar con su apoyo desde el inicio :)_

 _Espero que les haya gustado este segundo "pispeo" a la historia... donde algunas cosas se empiezan a vislumbrar mejor y otras a oscurecerse..._

 _Un beso grande, y será hasta el viernes que viene. Espero sus opiniones y tengan un lindo fin de semana!_

 _ **Ilwen** \- ( 21/08/2015)_


	3. El Refugio

**Recomendación musical:** _Sacrifice - t.A.T.u_

* * *

 **C2 – El Refugio**

Cuando notó la extrema tensión que se había apoderado de Malfoy, Hermione se atrevió a conjurar un Lumos para ver si podía encontrar lo que sea que fuere a lo que él hacía mención.

A primera vista, Hermione no encontró absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal. Ya estaba comenzando a pensar que Malfoy estaba por tenderle alguna trampa o al menos que estaba burlándose de ella cuando el rubio la miró con desesperación directamente a los ojos.

Y donde se suponía que debían estar esos dos mundos grises que tanto la habían atormentado, no había más que negrura. No pudo evitar dar un respingo hacia atrás.

La única descripción que se le ocurría la remontaba a las series televisivas Muggles que solía ver en su casa, era exactamente esa la manera en que representaban a las personas poseídas por demonios o criaturas sobrenaturales similares. Por un momento creyó absurda la comparación, pero luego recordó lo inverosímil que se le presentaba la existencia de un mundo mágico años atrás y ya no le pareció tanto una locura.

Pero la actitud de Malfoy podía ser muchas cosas menos demoníacas. La escasa luz de su varita le era suficiente para notar su desesperación, desconcierto y temor… mucho temor.

Las opciones se le estaban acabando.

-Granger, será mejor que…

-No importa lo que me digas, no me iré de aquí -le interrumpió adivinando hacia donde se dirigía- No soy idiota. Sé que has sido tú quien nos ayudó con Bellatrix, aunque no entiendo bien por qué -Esto último lo dijo más bien para sí misma. -Estoy en deuda de vida contigo y no me gusta estar en deuda. Puedes escupirme que no me iré -Si Draco no estuviera tan desesperado por lo que le estaba sucediendo, probablemente hubiese estallado en carcajadas ante el tono y el comentario incoherente de la Gryffindor.

-No sé porque malgastaría saliva en eso… -Fue lo más ingenioso que se le ocurrió contestar. Hermione bufó pero no se movió de su lado. Movió la mano por enfrente de los ojos de Draco y este movió la cabeza con cierto desagrado- No veo, Granger… pero puedo notar tus bruscos movimientos hasta estando a metros de ti.

-No sé para que me gasto…

-Yo tampoco. Puedes irte, considera tu deuda saldada o lo que quieras. -Necesitaba que Hermione se fuera. Mientras más estuviese pendiente de él, más vulnerable a un ataque inminente estaba, sobre todo cuando él tenía bloqueado uno de sus sentidos.

-No voy a dejarte solo aquí -Sabía que era testaruda, secretamente era una de las cosas que más le atraía de ella, pero en ese momento no hacía más que alterarlo y desesperarlo todavía más. Pero a lo que no supo como reaccionar fue cuando Hermione estiró su brazo y con el dorso de su mano le acarició el contorno de su rostro. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal y un enorme frío cuando ella retiró su mano. Era la primera vez que ella lo tocaba intencionalmente y había sido algo sumamente personal… ¡Qué fácil le resultaría acostumbrarse a su toque, y cuánto más fácil sería todo contando con sus caricias! pero lo probable era que nunca de los jamases volviera a repetirse algo similar. Ni siquiera fue capaz de insultarla para disimular su sorpresa, aquél simple gesto no sólo había bajado todas sus defensas, sino que también le bastó para re-convenserse de todo el sacrificio que estaba haciendo por esa muchachita valía mucho más que la pena.

-Ya… Ya alguien se encargará de mi -tartamudeó. Hermione no pareció notar su nerviosismo ya que estaba bastante ocupada en ocultar el suyo propio, ¿qué estaba pensando cuando tocó así a Malfoy? Debía agradecer que no le hubiese lanzado una maldición.

-Cualquier persona que te encuentre te las hará pagar, por una cosa o por otra, Malfoy. -Draco agradeció mentalmente que ese lapsus quedara zanjado detrás. Pensando en lo que la castaña acababa de decir, sabía que ella tenía razón, pero él no podía refutárselo con que prefería que le pasara algo a él antes que ponerla en riesgo a ella.

-¡Accio máscara! - Conjuró y pudo notar como inmediatamente ésta golpeaba contra su muslo. -Listo, puedes irte -le dijo mientras se cubría su rostro con ella.

-¡Oh, qué gran garantía! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? -respondió cargada de ironía- Creo que la maldición te afectó al cerebro -suspiró. Draco enarcó la ceja, Granger estaba realmente afiladísima, sin dudas en otro momento hubiese disfrutado sublimemente de un intercambio de palabras con ella.

-¿Hermione? -La voz de Ron retumbó por el pasillo desierto -¿Qué hacés aquí? ¡Te he estado…!

-¡Expeliar…!

-¡Expeliarmus! -Oh, sí, por algo era la bruja más hábil de su generación. Gracias a su velocidad logró desarmar a Harry antes que él atacara a Malfoy. Aveces se preguntaba cómo a pesar de su miopía, su amigo podía ver tan bien en la oscuridad. Por las dudas repitió el hechizo con Ron.

-¡Debe estar bajo un Imperius! -dramatizó el colorado.

-No, Ron -respondió con cierto hastío- Estoy bien… es sólo Malfoy.

-"¿Es sólo Malfoy?" - preguntó con ironía, cómo si ello fuera seguro de algo bueno. -¿Y qué haces con Malfoy?… ¡Defendiendo a Malfoy!

-Confíen en mi, me salvó la vida. Pero lo atacaron… -Draco se cacheteó mentalmente. ¿Por qué necesitaba abrir tanto la boca esa mujer?

-¿Estás loca! -volvió a gritar- Debe ser una trampa… ¡Demasiado entero lo dejaron, déjamelo a mi! -Amenazó caminando hacia su varita

-¡Piérdete, Ron. No pedí tu ayuda! -A Draco le llamó la atención verla tan cabreada con el Weasley, no tenía idea de que su cabreo venía desde hacía un rato, cuando el colorado quiso dejarla encerrada en la Sala de Menesteres junto a Ginny y Tonks, para "resguardarla del peligro", gracias al buen criterio y la sensatez del resto, nadie le llevó el apunte.

-¡Basta los dos! -gritó Harry de repente.- Hermione, tenemos que irnos, rápido. -la ansiedad en la voz de su amigo le produjo a Hermione un nudo en el estómago. Draco no necesitaba conocerlos demasiado para también darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien. -Dumbledore… él… él está muerto -Fue directo, porque de otra manera no podría decirlo. Pero su voz denotaba todo el dolor que aquello le estaba provocando.

-¡Mierda! -siseó Draco por lo bajo, pero Hermione llegó a oírlo de todos modos, extrañándole aquella manifestación. Para Draco aquello suponía un problema enorme. Dumbledore era el único que conocía su secreto junto con Snape, quien ante los ojos de la Orden no estaba mejor visto que él. Y teniendo en cuenta que su trabajo de encubierto había sido descubierto, le representaba un verdadero y gran, graaaaaan, problema.

Hermione se tapó la boca para ahogar su sollozo, más luego sólo asintió con la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas. Verla tan estoica fue lo único que ayudó a Draco a aguantar su impulso de consolarla.

-No podemos dejar a Malfoy aquí -dijo de pronto mientras se incorporaba, viendo que sus dos amigos ya lo daban por sentado y se estaban girando para retirarse.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer? -No le importaba que se refiriera de esa forma sobre él, a Draco le irrigaba la sangre el que esa maldita comadreja tratara así a Granger.

-¿Acaso has perdido toda la sensibilidad?

-No ando gastándola en quien no lo vale -objetó.- Además no veo que esté sangrando ni nada…

-¡Eres un…!

-¡Expecto Patronum! -Hermione no pudo terminar la frase porque se vio sorprendida al escuchar a Malfoy conjurar aquél hechizo, más también por culpa de la sorpresa, no llegó a distinguir cual era el animal de plata que había salido corriendo por los corredores. -Ya, Granger, he llamado a Snape, puedes retirarte sin culpa -Por alguna razón sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacer algo antes que Hermione hablara de su inminente ceguera, y mágicamente se le había ocurrido la idea de mandar a llamar a su padrino, aunque ésto le costaría flor de reprimenda de su parte luego.

Hermione iba a protestar diciendo que Snape podría tardar una eternidad en llegar pero unos pasos apresurados se escucharon acercándose y Draco le hizo una seña con la cabeza. No muy conforme con la idea, asintió y se dispuso a seguir a sus amigos, aunque a medida que se alejaba no era capaz de voltear por completo y quitarle los ojos de encima. Ron la tomó del brazo y la obligó a apresurarse, perdiéndose por un pasillo. Draco se sintió enfermo de golpe.

Como había predicho, su padrino llegó soltando un montón de improperios, pero para su sorpresa no iban dirigidos a él. Más todos quedaron truncados en su garganta al descubrir el pequeño percance que habían sufrido sus ojos.

-Ya nos encargaremos de eso -dijo secamente- Debemos salir de aquí… O mejor dicho, debo sacarte de aquí.

-¿Qué sucede? -No era normal ver a Severus tan alterado, si había un hombre que podía mantenerse imperturbable era él.

-Manson no fue el único Mortífago que te descubrió. Dumbledore está muerto y Voldemort ha tomado el control… dime, ¿te parece justificada mi reacción ahora? -Draco no fue capaz de contestarle, sólo pudo tragar grueso y dejarse arrastrar por el profesor de pociones. -Escucha, nadie desconfía de mi, así que no metas la pata -le advirtió- Te llevaré a un lugar seguro y culparé a Manson por su ineptitud al dejarte escapar. Eres un enemigo ahora, Draco, ¿lo entiendes? -Draco asintió- Bien, porque las cosas no están como para tener que cubrir tus estupideces, así que no las cometas.

-¿Qué sucederá con mi madre? -Fue lo primero en lo que pensó.

-Su situación no cambia, salvo porque ahora su hijo es un traidor -Notó como el hombre se encogía de hombros.-Sabes que haré lo que esté mi alcance por mantenerla a salvo. Por eso necesito no estar pendiente de ti y las estupideces que puedas hacer.

-Está bien, no haré nada estúpido, ya lo entendí -siseó bastante enfadado por que le repitiera tantas veces que no cometiera idioteces, ¡ni que fuera un maldito Gryffindor!, además, mientras no pudieran solucionar el tema de su ceguera, dudaba que pudiera hacer mucho.

-Y antes que empieces a protestar. Necesito que sigas todas mis órdenes más que nunca, sin cuestionar -su tono se volvió más serio, si eso cabía- Sé que voy a pedirte demasiado, pero mi cabeza está en juego, y de la mía no sólo depende la tuya… -A Draco le resonó esto último y no se lo guardó para sí.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Snape suspiró

-No eres al único al que estoy ayudando, Draco. ¡Alegrate! -ironizó- No estarás solo en aquél infierno.

Y las dudas se incrementaron. ¿A quienes estaba ayudando su padrino? ¿Acaso no eran los únicos infiltrados? ¿A dónde los llevaría? ¿Por qué el panorama de su refugio pintaba tan negro? ¿Qué más le estaría ocultando?

Al pocionista no le costó adivinar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, pero tampoco se molestó en explicar y aclarar alguna de sus dudas. Se mantuvo callado hasta que logró sacar a su ahijado hasta los límites del colegio, dónde se encargo de aparecerlos.

A pesar de su ceguera, Draco no dejó de experimentar el tironeo en su estómago y la sensación de mareo provocada por la aparición. Snape seguía callado a pesar de ya haber llegado a destino, se preguntó si estaba esperando que dijera algo, olvidando que por su estado no podía saber donde se encontraban.

Más sin ningún tipo de ceremonia, Severus lo hizo dar algunos pasos al frente y finalmente habló.

-Bienvenido a la Mansión Black, Draco.

— — — — — — — — — —

Hermione se dejó arrastrar por sus compañeros hasta el hall de entrada. Y "se dejó arrastrar" es una expresión literal, ya que todo el camino Ron la había llevado a rastras tomándola por el brazo mientras ellas miraba hacia atrás como si pudiera vislumbrar algún rastro de Draco.

Allí ya los esperaba un número de personas bastante mayor. Pudo contar con felicidad que Ginny y Luna estaban allí, sanas y salvas, al igual que los señores Weasley, Tonks y Lupin, Fleur y Bill, y un grupo de profesores.

Luego las ausencias se comenzaron a notar.

Mirando mejor, notó que Ginny abrazaba a Luna para contenerla en su llanto. Al acercarse se enteró la terrible noticia: Neville no lo había logrado.

El rostro de Ron se ensombreció al enterarse la terrible tragedia de Lavender.

Pero todo se puso peor cuando vieron a Charlie y Percy Weasley trayendo a George a cuestas porque no podía mantenerse en pie víctima de su propia desesperación. Verlo llorar de aquella manera sólo podía significar algo… Fred.

Inmediatamente toda la familia salió a su encuentro. No necesitaron palabras, simplemente se unieron en un mismo abrazo. Los gritos de dolor de la familia, a la que Hermione ya consideraba como suya, le generó una opresión en el pecho muy difícil de soportar.

Harry pareció notarlo, o mismo buscó consuelo en ella, porque fue a su encuentro para abrazarla y poder desahogar todas esas pérdidas juntos.

McGonagall miraba las diferentes escenas desde afuera con una notoria ansiedad. Había conjurado un pequeño hechizo para que la zona donde estaban no le llamara a nadie la atención y los pasaran de largo, pero no duraría mucho más.

-Siento interrumpirlos, pero… -dijo titubeante, realmente le apenaba muchísimo el tener que cortar con aquellos abrazos, sabía lo duro que era ese momento, ella también sufría cada una de las bajas que había tenido, pero justamente por eso, debía evitar que se sucedieran más. -deben irse, rápido.

Los Weasley se separaron, prestándole atención. Entendían perfectamente a la mujer. Ellos tendrían tiempo para entregarse a ese dolor, pero primero tenían que salir de allí con vida.

-Deben de separarse -dijo con firmemente Trelawney, interactuando por primera vez.

-En Grimmauld Place habrá lugar para todos -replicó Harry

-No. Deben de separarse -Repitió, y esta vez nadie fue capaz de cuestionarla.

-Otro grupo puede venir a Shell Cottage -propuso Bill, su esposa asintió a su lado.

-Yo voy con ellos -dijo de repente Ginny. A pesar que nadie había dicho nada, era obvio que el trío dorado no se separaría, y a ella la querrían mandar a cuidado de sus padres.

-Ginevra, eres muy pequeña para tomar esas decisiones, jovencita -la reprendió su madre- Tú te vienes con nosotros.

Ginny bufó, más que enfadada. Luna la tomó de la mano, dándole a entender que no la dejaría sola.

-Yo iré a la tienda -anunció George. Su madre estaba a punto de protestar pero no le dio lugar a pronunciar palabra- Ahora no me apetece estar con nadie más.

-Nos quedamos sin tiempo -apremió McGonagall notando como su hechizo comenzaba a debilitarse.

Arthur apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa, en un pedido silencioso a que lo dejara estar. Molly suspiró profundamente y con todo su dolor le dio el visto bueno a su hijo.

Tonks se ofreció a ayudar a los chicos a instalarse en Grimmauld Place, mientras que Remus iba a encontrarse con su hijo, quien había quedado al cuidado de Gabrielle, la hermana menor de Fleur.

-Nosotros haremos lo posible desde aquí -Afirmó Minerva refiriéndose a ella y a los profesores que la avalaban a sus espaldas

Apenas los grupos se habían dividido y aparecido de allí, el hechizo de la profesora de Transformaciones se vino abajo, dejándola junto a sus colegas en perfecta visión de Alecto Carrow y tres de sus secuaces.

— — — — — — — — — —

Cuando Harry, Hermione, Ron y Tonks se aparecieron donde se suponía que debía estar el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, se sorprendieron que a pesar de que Dumbledore, quien era el guardián del secreto, había fallecido, el edificio no era visible para ninguno de ellos.

Tampoco sirvió cuando cada uno leyó la nota del director invitándolos al lugar.

Y mucho menos ayudaba escuchar a Tonks, histérica, insultar a su difunto tío, culpándolo por algo que ni siquiera ella sabía que era.

La situación era tensa, y por alguna razón, Hermione sentía un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, como si algo le estuviese alertando que debían salir de allí cuanto antes fuera posible.

Estaba a punto de decirlo en voz alta, de decirles que no importaba a donde pero debían irse de allí. Estaba a punto, sí, pero para entonces fue demasiado tarde.

 _-¿Tienes frío, Potter?_

* * *

 **n/a:** _Hola! Wii, estoy muy contenta con la repercusión del fic que parece es viene gustando, espero mantenerlo así! jaja_

 _Como pueden ver, acá se nota más lo que decía el capítulo pasado sobre mi propia versión de la batalla, donde teomé cosas si y otras no.. y si, maté a Neville... jajajaa JURO QUE ES POR UNA BUENA CAUSA._

 _Recibí varias preguntas sobre la ceguera de Draco... creo que olvidé decirles que la traducción del nombre del fic en español es "Ceguera" y Velaverunt, la maldición que recibe significa "con los ojos vendados"... creo que no es necesario que diga más nada, no? :P_

 _Estoy actualizando como lo prometí, me merezco un dulce... o mejor, muuuchos reviews! :D jajaja_

 _Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, nos estaremos reencontrando la próxima semana!_

 _Un beso enorme._

 **Ilwen** ( 28/08/2015)


	4. Nido de Serpientes

**Recomendación musical:** _Enemy Fire - Bea Miller_

* * *

 **C3 – Nido de Serpientes**

Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su profesor de Pociones a sus espaldas. Como sincronizados, inmediatamente los cuatro se habían girado con sus varitas apuntando directamente al medio del pecho del hombre.

-Yo que ustedes bajaría eso -siseó sin siquiera inmutarse ante la amenaza

-¿Y por qué deberíamos hacerlo? -Replicó Harry sin disimular el desagrado y la desconfianza que sentía por él.

-Porque soy su llave al único lugar seguro en el que se pueden refugiar -se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa de suficiencia se asomó en sus labios al ver el desconcierto que había plantado en la cara de todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -intervino Tonks, verdaderamente teniendo en cuenta las palabras de Snape.

-¿Vas a creerle? -Le gritó Harry colérico. La cara de Nymphadora se transformó, notablemente dolida por la actitud de Harry para con ella. El chico sólo fue consciente de su actitud al sentir la mano de Hermione ejerciendo presión sobre su brazo… demasiada presión.

-No se preocupen, me esperaba esta reacción -A pesar de los años que hacía que conocían al profesor, se seguían sorprendiendo de su don para mantener la cara de póquer y el tono monótono, privado de cualquier gota de emoción. -Potter, si podemos tener un momento a solas, podré mostrarle a lo que hago referencia.

-Harry, ni lo sueñes -advirtió Ron.

-Cualquier cosa que tenga que decirme o mostrarme, tendrá que hacerlo frente a ellos. -Snape suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco, eso también se imaginaba que sucedería, pero no por ello lo hastiaba menos.

No pronunció palabra, simplemente sacó su varita de su bolsillo -lo que provocó que todos afianzaran el agarre que mantenían sobre las propias- y se apuntó la cien, provocando que saliera un hilo brillante de su cabeza. Harry apaciguó los ánimos de sus amigos con un gesto al reconocer lo que su profesor estaba haciendo.

Por eso no se sorprendió ni se puso a la defensiva cuando luego la punta de la varita, llevando aquél hilo brillante, se posó en su cabeza. Y ante la mirada confusa de sus dos amigos, y la ansiosa de Tonks, que también era conocedora de lo que estaba sucediendo, Harry cerró los ojos y dejó que las imágenes llegaran a él.

Ron estaba a punto de bajar la guardia para sacudir a su amigo preocupado por el trance al que parecía haber entrado, cuando éste abrió los ojos y tras unos segundos de mirar a su profesor directamente a los ojos, en una mezcla de desafío, desconfianza, vergüenza y desconcierto, habló con voz trémula.

-Snape es el nuevo Guardián del secreto.

— — — — — — — — — —

Le costó más convencer a sus amigos que hacerse a él mismo de la idea. Claro, él había visto todo en primera persona y así y todo había sido demasiada la información para digerir… tratar de contarlo era mucho más complicado. Además había algo dentro suyo que le decía que había información que no era necesaria comentar, aunque tampoco sabía porque estaba resguardando a su profesor.

Bueno, o quizás si, y una parte de él ya había asimilado todo y sabía que en realidad no había sido el capullo que habían creído que era durante todos estos años, sino que en realidad había estado de su lado y hasta les había salvado el trasero unas cuantas veces… si, la verdad que podía dejar todo el asunto del amor hacia su madre sólo entre ellos.

Pero a ninguno parecía cerrarle la historia sin ese detalle.

-¿Por qué no puedo ver yo también sus pensamientos? -protestaba Ron en un tono bastante elevado

-Suficiente que dejé a Potter inmiscuirse entre mis cosas… si en verdad eres su amigo, ¿por qué no confías en su palabra?

"Nunca lo hace", Harry tuvo que frenar las palabras al recordar lo que había sucedido semanas atrás mientras acampaban en búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.

-Snape tiene razón, Ron -intercedió Hermione no muy contenta de tener que darle la razón al hombre- Harry sabe lo que hace. Y si dice que Snape es el Guardián del Secreto debe serlo y debemos confiar en él.

-Dumbledore no confiaría algo semejante si no fuera completamente digno de ello… -accedió Tonks.

-¿Y quién dice que sea cierto? ¡Quizás sólo está haciendo tiempo hasta que otros Mortífagos lleguen a atacarnos!

-Habrían entrado hace rato si no estuvieran discutiendo si creerle a Potter o no… -,Le respondió con sorna- Y no te preocupes Weasley, los Mortífagos están esperándonos adentro -agregó en tono irónico.

-Snape tiene razón -Harry ignoró completamente su último comentario- Aquí afuera seguimos siendo vulnerables, es mejor que entremos… Como dijo Tonks, Dumbledore era un hombre sabio… -suspiró- Hagamos esto de una vez.

-A sus órdenes -Snape fingió una reverencia, no sin mostrar su cara de desagrado. Y tras mencionarlo, el escondite de La Orden del Fénix se hizo lugar frente a sus ojos, dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos por la verdad que caía en peso. A Snape le hubiera gustado hinchar su pecho de orgullo pero lo disimuló. -¿Van a quedarse toda la noche aquí parados?… Yo pienso ir a tomar una taza de café adentro -Soltó y sin más salió hacia la puerta para ingresar al recinto. Tardaron cinco segundos hasta que reaccionaron y Tonks los arrastró con ella hacia allí.

— — — — — — — — — —

Cuando cruzaron la puerta del comedor la frase de Snape cobró sentido para todos. Y como si fueran activados por una especie de interruptor, todos sacaron sus varitas para apuntar al grupo de Slytherins que tomaba café muy cómodamente sentados al rededor de la mesa, ninguno se inmutó ante la presencia del grupo que acaba de entrar, ni por estar de repente bajo la mira de cuatro varitas.

-¿Qué hay? -saludó Blaise Zabini como si su presencia fuese lo más normal del mundo. Los ojos del resto se mostraban abiertos como platos, perplejos ante semejante situación.

-¿Qué demonios? -Como no podía ser de otra forma, Ron fue el primero en romper el incómodo silencio.

-¿Puedes explicarme que sucede aquí? -Harry pareció salir del estupor tras la reacción de su amigo.

-No puedo ser más claro que mis propios pensamientos, Potter… lo has visto todo. -Respondió Snape con su característica monotonía.

-Espera… ¡que ellos hayan estado trabajando para nuestro lado todo este tiempo no significa que puedes convertir la guarida de La Orden en un nido de serpientes!

-Me gusta el nombre… -apoyó Pansy Parkinson como al pasar

-¡Tu cállate! -gritó Harry perdiendo los estribos por primera vez- Si estabas de nuestro lado, ¿cómo es que te parecía tan bien la idea de entregarme a Voldemort? -Pansy se encogió de hombros y chasqueó la lengua antes de hablar.

-Creo que deberían darme un premio por eso, ¿verdad? -buscó la aprobación de sus compañeros y Blaise le dio el gusto asintiendo con la cabeza- Fue realmente creíble…

-Claro, porque era sumamente necesario…

-¡Por supuesto! -exclamó ofendida- Necesitaba que sacaran a los Slytherins del fuego cruzado…

-Y vaya que lo lograste, querida -agregó Nott hablando por primera vez. Había cierto rencor en su tono de voz.

-No era mi tarea el encontrar una forma de salir -Blaise y Theo la fulminaron con la mirada- ¡Ni sabía que iban a sellar la sala común con tantos hechizos! -Ambos muchachos estaban a punto de protestar pero Snape se les adelantó.

-Dejen ya de pelear, estoy teniendo como un tercer déjà vu en menos de media hora-suspiró profundamente el profesor, masajeándose la cien- Claramente la señorita Parkinson no estará en la parte logística de este grupo. -Blaise soltó una sonora carcajada, a la cual Pansy respondió muy maduramente sacándole la lengua.

-¿Qué grupo? ¡Alguien puede explicarme que hacen ellos aquí? -Volvió a impacientarse Ron.

-Estamos todos del mismo bando, pelirrojo -le contestó Theo Nott en tono cansino.

-Y por ello mismo estamos tan o más jodidos que ustedes y tendremos que tener una feliz convivencia -agregó Blaise.

-¡Ni loco voy a vivir con estas serpientes!

-Señor Weasley, conoce el camino hasta la puerta… -respondió Snape. Por primera vez se notaba un atisbo de emoción en su voz y no era justamente positiva.

-Él no se irá a ningún lado… y ellos se quedarán aquí -concilió Harry antes que se desatara otra batalla. Ron lo miró boquiabierto y luego miró a Hermione y a Tonks, buscando soporte, pero ambas parecían conformes con aquella sentencia. La metamorfomaga se achicó de hombros, como disculpándose.

-Ahora que estamos en paz… -prosiguió Snape- me parece adecuado que se aclaren las cosas y planeemos como será todo de aquí en más.

Nadie cuestionó nada, sino que al contrario, todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa dispuestos a escucharlo. Snape, y Tonks en la otra punta, eran quienes separaban a los Gryffindors de los Slytherins, aunque ahora quedaban exactamente unos frente a los otros. Blaise le guiñó un ojo a Hermione que se sonrojó en el acto, pero se hizo la desentendida mirando hacia otro lado provocando la risa del moreno.

-No es necesario que sea un ducho en la clarividencia para saber que será una convivencia complicada, pero sí soy lo bastante inteligente, para saber cuan necesaria… Así que para que esto pase con la menor -hizo notorio hincapié en la última palabra- cantidad de conflictos posibles. -Esperó, pero al ver que ninguno tenía nada para decir, sólo Weasley que parecía estar mascando su impotencia, prosiguió- La casa es lo suficientemente grande como para que se crucen lo mínimo e indispensable, pero en algunos momentos va a tener que suceder. Si bien soy conocedor de las disposiciones de la Mansión, me gustaría darle al señor Potter el derecho, por ser el dueño legítimo del lugar, de contarnos sobre ésta y proponer la distribución de las habitaciones. Además entenderán que debo reportarme prontamente, así que confiaré en que se comportarán como seres civilizados y me retiraré. Los veré mañana en el desayuno. -Y sin más, se apareció dejando la casa. Ninguno de los Slytherins pareció sorprenderse por su abrupta salida.

-Okeeey, ¡adiós compañero! -Bromeó Tonks.

-Al fin se acuerda que eres el dueño… -murmuró Ron por lo bajo pero nadie le llevó el apunte.

-Bueno, eh… Como ya saben este es el comedor… -Harry se notaba notoriamente nervioso siendo el centro de atención, parecía mentira que momentos atrás estaba siendo parte de una batalla contra el ser más oscuro y poderoso de los últimos tiempos y ahora tartamudeaba por tener que contar como era la Mansión de su padrino… su Mansión.

-Potter, no te tortures… nosotros nos encargaremos de inspeccionar y conocer el lugar -lo salvó Blaise, Harry de pronto pensó en que los herederos de Salazar podían no ser todos tan malos como él creía- Puntualicemos en el tema de las habitaciones… creo que no sólo hablo por mí ante la urgencia de ir a descansar. -El ojiverde asintió agradecido.

-¿Los dejarás ir vagando por ahí? -Arremetió Ron nuevamente. Harry soltó el aire de golpe.

-Déjalo ya Ron… te quejas de los Slytherins pero has sido el único buscapleitos desde que llegamos -Ron abrió la boca para responderle a su amigo, pero la mirada fulminante de Hermione lo dejó en silencio. Viendo que volvía a tener la atención de todos, volvió a su labor- La Mansión cuenta con una habitación en el primer piso, dos en el segundo y otras dos en el tercero, donde también está la biblioteca… -Al decir esto Hermione vio como los ojos de Nott brillaban de golpe y recordó fugazmente que todas las veces que lo había visto en Hogwarts habían sido en la biblioteca.

-¡Yo me pido una de esas!

-¡Yo la otra! -gritó Nott instantáneamente, sorprendiendo a todos por su repentina efusividad.

-Lo siento, hermano… en una de esas es en la que se atrincheró Draco -Le comentó Blaise con pesar, palmeándole la espalda a su compañero.

-¡A mí no me dejarán en un piso sola!… ¡o con alguno de ellos! sin ofender -gritó Pansy luego de sacar cuentas. Tonks parecía divertida con la situación.

-Bueno, bueno…. -Harry estaba terriblemente cansado. Había vivido demasiado como para encima tener que lidiar con eso. Por él y que todos corrieran y el que primero entraba se quedara con la habitación, él no tenía ningún problema con dormir en el viejo sillón con tal de ahorrarse todo eso. -Nott, lo siento, pero o te arreglas con Malfoy o deberán quedarse con otra habitación… quizás pueden ocupar los cuartos del segundo piso con ella -señaló a Parkinson.

-Por supuesto Potter, la caballerosidad ante todo -Harry notó que no había ni una pizca de sarcasmo en esa frase y no hizo más que sorprenderlo. Ron rodó los ojos.

-¿Entonces están de acuerdo con eso? -Los dos muchachos y Pansy asintieron, ésta última mucho más efusivamente.

-Ron, tú y yo compartiremos habitación como siempre…

-¡Claro, la señorita tiene una habitación para ella sola y nosotros tenemos que compartirla!

-Eso mismo que tú decías de la caballerosidad… -le susurró Blaise a Theo por lo bajo.

-Ron, Hermione también tendrá su habitación solo para ella cuando yo me vaya, y eso será mañana temprano… -intervino Tonks ayudando a Harry a mantener un poco más su paciencia. -¡Tu madre te educó mejor que eso! -Y tras decirle esto le dio un coscorrón en la nuca.- ¿Tú estás de acuerdo, colega? -se dirigió a Hermione pero no obtuvo respuesta, pues la castaña se encontraba en estado autista con la vista fija en sus manos que apretujaban el puño de su abrigo. -¿Hermione?

Nadie tenía idea que la mente de Hermione se había paralizado al momento en que mencionaron a Malfoy. La culpa se le había venido encima de golpe. Ella había dejado a Malfoy atrás luego que él le salvara la vida, y minutos después ya ni se acordaba de él. Por mucho que todo había resultado de locos y que su cabeza se había visto sobrecargada de información, ella no lo vería de esa forma, no se justificaría, y por lo tanto, no aminoraría el peso de esa culpa que se había cargado.

-¡Hermione! -el sacudón que le dio Tonks zarandeándola del brazo la sacó de su burbuja.

-Perdón… yo…

-¡Estás muerta del cansancio! -exclamó Pansy poniéndose de pie- Ya resuelto el tema creo que todos deberíamos retirarnos a nuestras recién adquiridas habitaciones para descansar y llorar como nos merecemos -Las palabras de la morena fueron un baldazo de agua fría para todos. Desde el momento en que dejaron Hogwarts, todo lo sucedido dentro del castillo quedó allí. Hasta entonces habían mantenido sus cabezas ocupadas con cosas que resultaban nimiedades si eran comparadas con las que acababan de vivir, pero había llegado el momento de hacerle frente a todo eso. Esta vez, digno de guardar constancia, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron poniéndose de pie.

-Hermione, hablaré con Remus por Red Flú antes de ir a la habitación, ¿te molesta? -le habló Nymphadora y esta vez sí la encontró atenta.

-No, para nada… tómate tu tiempo. Yo igual me tomaré un baño antes de acostarme…

Y sin decir más, todos se encaminaron hasta las escaleras. Al llegar al descanso del primer piso, Harry encaró para seguir subiendo pero la mirada interrogante de Ron lo hizo voltearse antes de subir.

-Necesito hablar con Malfoy primero. -Fue lo único que dijo, y no esperó respuesta para seguir con su camino. Ron no se molestó mucho y se metió en su dormitorio, los Slytherins compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de ir tras el niño-que-seguía-viviendo.

— — — — — — — — — —

Draco no había tenido ni la mínima intensión de cruzarse con nadie. Apenas Snape le presentó a quienes más estaba protegiendo, se disculpó y se retiró del lugar. No conocía la mansión y sin visión no le fue precisamente sencillo ubicarse, pero seguía siendo Draco Malfoy y mientras la vida se lo permitiera no iba a mostrar debilidad pidiendo ayuda.

De todos modos, Blaise se ocupó de seguirle los pasos "mientras recorría la casa" y mencionaba en voz alta lo cómodas que le parecían las habitaciones del tercer piso ya que nadie iría a molestar tan arriba.

Claro que había una gran diferencia entre pedir ayuda y seguir las sugerencias de un amigo…

Todo había estado más que tranquilo una vez se hubo instalado allí y Blaise al ver que se quedaría allí y ya no sería un atentado contra sí, dio media vuelta y volvió al comedor con el resto.

Desde entonces se mantuvo recostado en la cama, haciendo un repaso en su mente de todo lo que había sucedido en esas últimas horas. Si bien no quería preocuparse para poder esperar tranquilo a cuando su padrino le trajera novedades sobre sus padres, era algo que simplemente le era imposible.

Lo único en lo que podía concentrarse para encontrar un poco de confort era en Hermione, en que había logrado mantenerla con vida hasta el final y que en cualquier momento llegaría allí casi sin ningún rasguño físico.

Esto último lo llevó a pensar en algo más… Hermione viviría allí, con él, o al menos estaría allí hasta que viera quienes la esperaban y decidieran irse a otro lado que consideraran más acorde… ya podía escuchar los gritos de la comadreja quejándose.

Pero, ¿y si por alguna remota razón se quedaban? Después de todo era la casa de Potter y tenían más que un motivo para querer permanecer allí… quizás no encontraban un hecho tan terrible el tener que convivir con una parda de Slytherins, quizá…

¿Y entonces?

Él estaba perfectamente acostumbrado, con siete años de entrenamiento, a manejarla a la distancia. Cuando le costaba mucho hacerle frente la evitaba y ella no lo notaba, si extrañaba escucharla no tenía que hacer más que cruzarle en algún pasillo y provocarla con alguno de sus filosos comentarios… siempre caía.

Y ahora nada podía funcionar igual.

A menos que se reclutara en esa habitación bajo una serie de hechizos, iba a serle imposible poder evitarla, o lo que era peor… querer hacerlo.

Los ruidos provenientes de abajo le pusieron pausa a sus pensamientos, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ello, pero ahora debía aprovechar su desarrollado sentido auditivo para intentar enterarse de algo de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero por mucho esfuerzo que ponía, lo único que lograba era identificar de quienes eran las voces que hablaban, todas salvo la de una mujer que desconocía… pensó que debía ser alguna Weasley. Con suerte pudo descifrar algún que otro grito de la Comadreja, y no era nada que él no hubiese supuesto antes que diría.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, los pasos se empezaron a escuchar sobre las escaleras y pudo distinguir la voz de Potter diciendo que iba a verlo a él… bueno, era algo que también esperaba que sucediera tarde o temprano, aunque obviamente hubiese preferido más tarde que pronto…

-Potter -le saludó apenas el muchacho hubo cruzado la puerta causándole un sobresalto por el susto. Hubiese soltado una carcajada si la situación no ameritara absolutamente a todo lo contrario.

-Malfoy… -respondió- Creo que…

-Tenemos que hablar, ya sé, ya sé… Pues ve al grano, estoy bastante cansado.

-Bien, yo también lo estoy -se acomodó las gafas- Voy a ser concreto… -Draco esperó paciente, Potter no demostraba conocer muy bien el concepto de ser concreto- Te quiero lejos de Hermione -Lejos de causarle gracia lo directo que fue, luego de su queja, Draco sintió la ira comenzar a bullir en su interior.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que he dicho, Malfoy. Snape ha tenido que mostrarme todo para que confíe en él. Entenderás lo que entra en el todo, ¿verdad? Yo acepté que se quedaran aquí, entiendo las razones de cada uno, pero no por ello haré vuelta de página y olvidaré todo. De nuestro lado o no, has sido un capullo todos estos años y no voy a dejar que te acerques a ella, no voy a dejar que la lastimes ni que sufra, ¿también entiendes eso? - Draco no había respondido de forma alguna al discurso de Potty, pero éste, por alguna razón, había ido elevado más y más el volumen de su voz hasta llegar al prepoteo, cosa que no hizo más que enfurecer al rubio.

-Hay algo que debes entender tú, cara-rajada. -en un segundo se puso a un palmo de distancia del otro muchacho, el cual le quedaba bastante por debajo en altura- Tú no eres quién para decirme que debo hacer y qué no. Sólo acepté venir aquí porque Severus me lo impuso, por lo que no tengo nada por lo que deberte, creo que al contrario, como ya sabrás, más de una vez te has salvado el culo gracias a mi.

-Hermione no tiene nada que ver con esto, y no voy a permitir…

-Claro que no, no vas a permitir nada porque me vale en madre lo que a ti te parezca. Esto va más allá de ti, aprende que no eres el centro del mundo. Y si me quiero follar a Granger y ella está de acuerdo, me la follaré por mucho berrinche que tú hagas, imbécil – Se había pasado de la ralla, y le encantaba haberlo hecho. Qué mejor que poder descargar su furia en la cara de Potter… ¡Merlín sabía cuánto lo deseaba! Pinchó donde sabía que iba a doler, y la respuesta del Gryffindor no se hizo esperar, al momento en que Draco terminó la frase, él ya estaba desenfundando su varita, por lo que nunca esperó que la respuesta del otro fuera más rápida aún. Draco lo había tomado por la solapa del cuello y estampado sin cuidado contra una pared -Muy honorable de tu parte atacar con magia a un ciego ¿no crees? ¿Qué pasa, estás sorprendido? Déjame informarte que soy mejor que tú hasta sin mis ojos, idiota. Sin tus amigos no sirves para nada, Potter, es hora que te hagas cargo de todas las esperanzas que la gente pone sobre ti y dejes de defraudar a todos con tu debilidad. Ocúpate de eso antes de seguir fastidiándome a mi -Y escupiendo la última frase le dio un último empujón antes de soltarlo y alejarse de él.

Harry se quedó un segundo sopesando sus palabras antes de dejar la habitación. Evidentemente algo de lo que había dicho había tocado algún interruptor correcto, ya que logró su cometido de que lo dejara en paz.

Cerró la puerta con un encantamiento y se volvió a recostar sobre la cama. Dormir se le iba a dificultar más de lo habitual.

— — — — — — — — — —

Hermione salió del baño del tercer piso y se dio cuenta que las dos habitaciones estaban cerradas desde dentro y no sabía en cual se había instalado Tonks.

Se mordió el labio y se arriesgó. Supuso que Malfoy, en sus condiciones, había tomado el cuarto más próximo a las escaleras… así que fue por la puerta contigua.

-¡Alohomora! -pronunció y la puerta se abrió automáticamente.

-Potter, ¿es que acaso no entiendes a las buenas?

-Yo… no soy Harry

-Oh… -Y no fue capaz de decir más.

-Lo siento

-Está bien -Las palabras salían oscas de su boca. No por elección, sino que todavía no había decidido cómo se suponía que debía dirigirse a ella.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-No, Granger… no necesito tu compasión, gracias.

-Okey…-Hermione estaba a punto de voltearse, sintiéndose apenada por haber molestado a Malfoy, cuando sus propios pensamientos la hicieron frenar en seco, ¡ella no había hecho nada malo! -¿Sabes Malfoy?, no es necesario que seas sigas siendo desagradable sin motivo…

-¿Y por qué debería dejar de serlo? Es lo que todos esperan de mí, después de todo… No quiero que cambies la visión que tienes sobre mí sólo porque soy un inválido.

-¡No digas eso de ti! -Hermione se dio cuenta que la exclamación había sonado de la misma manera que cuando regañaba a Harry y Ron. -Y si veo otra cosa en ti es porque sé que lo hay, yo vi como en la batalla…

-Estaba cumpliendo mi trabajo -siseó. No sabía porque pero de repente tenía la necesidad de que Granger se fuera de ahí, y la única forma en que sabía alejarla era siendo desagradable con ella- No soy idiota, Granger, sé que eres importante para que Potter pueda cumplir con su parte, no iba a dejar que mi tía te sacara del paso porque sería prácticamente quitarle el sentido a todo lo que hice hasta ahora… no significa que me agrades, y mucho menos que por ello ahora seamos amigos.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Porque luchas para nuestro bando? -Draco hubiese dicho que ella había ignorado absolutamente todo lo que acababa de decirle pero su voz se notaba afectada por las ganas de llorar contenidas. Le había hecho daños, como siempre. Se felicitó a si mismo… eso era algo a lo que nunca se acostumbraba. Quería que ella se fuera, no que se largara a llorar por su culpa.

-¡No te interesa!

Hermione bufó sonoramente antes de encarar la puerta demostrando su frustración. Cuando Draco ya estaba esperando el portazo, ella se asomó nuevamente y soltó una frase que quedaría en la mente del rubio rondando por lo que restaba de la noche manteniéndolo en vela.

-No me importa lo que digas, Draco… por alguna razón, dentro mío, sé que tú serás la única persona que podrá entenderme aquí dentro.

* * *

 **n/a:** _Buen viernes para todas! Esta vez con un capítulo bastante más largo que los anteriores... nos vamos adentrando un poco más en la historias, en los conflictos y por supuesto y lo que importa, el Dramione..._

 _Espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya saben cual es la única forma de hacérmelo saber, así que espero sus opiniones en los reviews!_

 _Gracias por leer, será hasta la semana que viene!_

 _Besos_

 **Ilwen** ( 04/09/15)


	5. Loop

**Recomendación musical:** _Moondust - Jaymes Young_

* * *

 **C4 – Loop**

Al día siguiente, la mayoría de los habitantes de Grimmauld Place habían amanecido temprano debido a que básicamente ninguno había pegado un ojo.

Tonks había sido la primera en levantarse y bajar al comedor, por mucho que intentó salir en silencio de la habitación para no despertar a Hermione, se chocó con absolutamente todo mueble que tenía hasta el camino hacia la puerta. Lo que no sabía es que la castaña fingía su sueño y únicamente por ello no se había despertado.

Desde su cama escuchó los primeros movimientos en los pisos de abajo, Harry y Ron también se habían sumado a la metamorfomaga, pero por alguna razón ella todavía no estaba lista para salir debajo de sus cobijas.

Supo que no le quedaba otra alternativa que levantarse cuando escuchó que Snape se había aparecido en el comedor. Tomó fuerzas y salió de la cama en un sólo movimiento, cuanto más se tardara más difícil se le iba a hacer.

Bajó las escaleras con el sueño aún pegado a ella. Al pasar por la puerta donde se suponía que descansaban Theo y Blaise se escandalizó al ver a Pansy Parkinson saliendo de ella, despeinada y con un rostro somnoliento no mucho mejor que el suyo.

-Buen día, Granger -le saludó en medio de un bostezo, pasando por su lado como si nada. Hermione no fue capaz de salir de su estupor a tiempo para responderle el saludo y se cacheteó mentalmente por ser tan juiciosa… ¿qué le tenía que interesar a ella las actividades de los Slytherins mientras no la molestaran a ella o generaran algún disturbio en la convivencia? Y fue ese pensamiento el que la llevó a saludar quizás con demasiado entusiasmo a Theo Nott cuando salió tras su compañera.

-¡Hola Theo!

-Emm… hola! -respondió avasallado

-Alguien despertó de buen humor… -le siguió Zabini al asomarse. Hermione se cacheteó mentalmente por segunda vez. A ellos les mostró una sonrisa un tanto tensa.

Los cuatro bajaron las escaleras sin mencionar más nada, de lo cual Hermione se sintió más que agradecida, ese día parecía que no iba a ser capaz de pronunciar palabra sin meter la pata bien hasta el fondo.

En el comedor ya los esperaban sentados Snape, Tonks, Ron y Harry, con el desayuno para todos servido sobre la mesa. Los dos últimos miraron inquisitoriamente a Hermione al verla bajar con los Slytherins, más ella hizo un gesto restándole importancia y lo dejaron estar. Evidentemente Ron había amanecido más tranquilo de lo se había ido a dormir.

Apenas había apoyado el trasero en su asiento cuando Snape rompió el silencio.

-¿Alguien puede ir a buscar a Draco?, es imperioso que forme parte de esta reunión.

-¡Yo voy! -Pansy estaba levantándose para ir a buscarlo cuando la exclamación de Hermione la hizo volver a su sitio, no sin ocultar una sonrisa traviesa- Lo… lo siento. Es que olvidé algo en mi habitación y como tenía que subir… Pero, ve tú.-se retractó llena de vergüenza, mordiéndose el labio. Pero a pesar de sus palabras, no se había movido ni un ápice.

-Oh, no, mejor ve tú… la verdad es que no tenía ganas de subir tantas escaleras -mintió. Para ninguno de los tres Slytherins era un secreto lo que Draco sentía por aquella muchacha, así que ahora que tenían la oportunidad, harían todo lo que estuviese a su alcance por ayudarlo.

-Mmm… bueno -musitó mirando al piso, saliendo de allí a paso apresurado.

Los tres amigos de Malfoy se sonrieron cómplices, y el gesto no pasó desapercibido para Harry y Ron que los miraron con sospecha, al igual que a su amiga retirándose. Tonks mordía su tostada como si la situación que se acababa de dar fuera algo cotidiano. Y Snape… Oh, Severus Snape trataba sin éxito de ocultar la que sería su sonrisa más sincera desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Quizás y las cosas para su ahijado no serían tan malas como el había creído…

— — — — — — — — — —

No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, por lo que no perdió detalle de la llegada de su padrino y de su reunión con sus compañeros de convivencia, así que no se sorprendió cuando golpearon la puerta.

-Pase -respondió desanimado, suponiendo que del otro lado estaría Blaise, quien no perdería oportunidad para molestarlo.

-Ehmmm. Buen día, Malfoy -Hermione había subido impetuosa y de la misma manera había golpeado la puerta, el problema fue cuando recibió respuesta y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, su preocupación creció al no recibir respuesta- ¿Malfoy?

-Estoy aquí, Granger -respondió sólo por instinto, era evidente que aunque él no la pudiera ver, ella sí lo hacía. Todavía le costaba creer la presencia de la castaña en su habitación como para ser capaz de formar una oración más elaborada.

-Oh, claro… Yo… ¡Snape! Snape requiere que bajes al comedor con nosotros para la reunión. Dice que es muy importante que estés y por eso he venido a buscarte, y bueno, aquí estoy- Habló de corridito debido al repentino ataque de nervios por el cual estaba pasando. La mirada en negro del rubio la intimidaba en sobremanera.

-Respira, Granger -se burló Draco soltando una risita. Hermione enrojeció inmediatamente. si no respiraba era por el nudo que se le había formado en el estómago por los nervios y no por hablar, pero claro que no lo iba a corregir, si ni siquiera ella sabía que era lo que la tenía así. No era la primera vez que hablaba con Malfoy, aunque sí después del raro encontronazo que habían tenido la noche anterior. Y ella sola se había metido allí, en la boca del lobo.

Así y todo debía reconocer que esa pequeña risa de Malfoy la había relajado.

-¿Vienes? -se atrevió a preguntar. Draco seguía recostado en la cama con la vista clavada en ella, como si fijándola pudiera comenzar a verla. Obviamente, era inútil.

-No creo que tenga muchas opciones… -se sinceró. De lo que menos tenía ganas era de tener que reunirse con todos y escucharlos hablar por vaya a saber cuanto tiempo.

-No será tan malo… -Hermione no supo bien que decir, pero sentía la necesidad de decir algo. Draco bufó.

-Si tú lo dices... -Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa.- ¿Tú te responsabilizarás si muero de un ataque de aburrimiento? -¿Draco Malfoy estaba acaso bromeando con ella? ¿No había sido el mismo quien la noche anterior se vio en la necesidad de aclarar que ellos no eran ni podrían ser amigos? No iba a ser ella quien se lo reprochase, claramente.

-¡Lo prometo!- Se sintió una tonta acompañando la frase con la acción de alzar una mano y llevarse la otra al pecho. De alguna manera Draco lo supo.

-¿Hiciste el gesto? -rió

-Si -admitió avergonzada- Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, es lo más divertido de mi condición -siguió con su sonrisa, aunque levemente fue menguando- Además se siente bien saber que me tratas aún olvidándote de lo que me sucede…

-Anoche te dije que no lo hacía por lástima ni nada parecido… -Draco solamente asintió y Hermione no tuvo nada más que acotar- Entonces, ¿te veo abajo?

-Granger, evidentemente el tema es más duro de afrontar para ti que para mi, pero debes hacerlo… Estoy cieee-goo -se burló- Tendrás que ayudarme a bajar si quieres honrarte con mi presencia -Hermione volvió a enrojecer.

-Me siento una idiota -susurró por lo bajo- Claro que te ayudaré… sólo dime qué debo hacer… -En un solo movimiento Malfoy se había puesto de pie para luego posicionarse detrás de ella. Le colocó la mano sobre el hombro y presionándolo levemente al sentirse algo mareado por la ola de aroma a vainilla que lo había asaltado desde el cabello castaño y que había provocado que sus rodillas se aflojaran.

-Sólo camina, yo te sigo. -Hermione asintió, un tanto nerviosa por la cercanía de Malfoy… si su memoria no le fallaba, lo cual además era poco probable, era la primera vez que el rubio la tocaba intencionalmente.

Hermione emprendió su camino a paso firme y seguro… pero lento, muuuuy lento, lo que empezaba a exasperar un poco a Draco.

-Granger, aprecio tu cuidado, pero estoy ciego, no tengo problemas motrices…

Ella no dijo nada, sólo se mordió el labio y aceleró su andar. Ya estaba dejando de sentirse avergonzada por empezar a irritarse por sus comentarios, estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía, aún cuando no tenía ni siquiera porqué ocuparse ella de hacerlo, y él no hacía más que chicanearla.

Entraron al comedor bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes. Recién entonces Hermione se sintió incómoda con aquella cercanía y casi corrió a su asiento luego de asegurarse que Draco se ubicara sin problemas en el suyo.

Habían quedado uno frente al otro.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos… -comenzó Snape, poniéndose de pie, con una mueca de sonrisa algo disfrazada.

-¿Qué noticias hay, colega? -interrumpió Tonks ansiosa. Severus la miró poco amigablemente de soslayo pero lo dejó pasar.

-Ninguna buena, debo admitir -su rostro se ensombreció por completo- Ustedes mismos han presenciado varias, por lo que se imaginarán que las bajas han sido realmente muchas… La más importante, la de Albus Dumbledore. Su muerte no sólo obligó que nuestras participaciones como dobles agentes debieran salir a la luz por nuestra seguridad y al mismo tiempo lo complicaran todo, sino que ahora Hogwarts está a su mando. -Varios ahogaron un grito; si bien era una posibilidad que todos habían evaluado, el escuchar la confirmación no era menos que terrible.- He confirmado que no sospecha de mi participación en este bando, porque me ha puesto a cargo como director. Imaginarán que a pesar de ello, las cosas no serán fáciles porque tendré a los Carrow respirándome en la nuca.

-Malditos… -escupió Draco por lo bajo.

-Es un problema no sólo para los alumnos del colegio, sino que al tenerlo bajo su poder…

-Tiene al Ministerio y al mundo mágico agarrado por las pelotas -completó Nott como un pensamiento para si mismo expresado en voz alta.

-No parará hasta hacerse con el Ministerio… pero es astuto, va de a una cosa por vez -agregó Pansy.

-Por lo que no irá a por el Ministerio en primer momento… se apoderará de todo lo que pueda hasta debilitarlos al punto que prácticamente tenerlo servido en bandeja… -Esta vez fue Zabini el que aportó. Los Gryffindors los miraban asombrados. Era bien conocida la astucia de los Slytherins, pero cosa muy distinta era verla en práctica y admirar la manera en que las ideas de uno se iban complementando con la del otro. Ron lo asoció directamente a los gemelos, que acostumbraban a terminar la frase del otro, pero el recuerdo de Fred le hizo revolver el estómago y prefirió hacer la imagen a un lado.

-Si tomó poder en Hogwarts, -habló la serpiente que faltaba- demos por sentado que se ha hecho del Hogsmeade, y ya tachemos de la lista Azkaban… ¿qué sigue? ¿Gringotts? Tener bajo su poder el dinero de todo el mundo mágico sería meter bastante presión al Ministro.

-O puede ser peor... -se sumó Hermione, llamando y recibiendo la atención de todos, sobre todo de los Slytherins que la miraron ansiosos por su participación- San Mungo.

-Es una apuesta arriesgada, pero no por ello poco probable -apoyó Theo.

-San Mungo tiene demasiados Aurors en este momento -intervino Snape. Hermione se sintió orgullosa porque su profesor estuviera evaluando su idea.- es más fiable que vaya por algo más bajo perfil en este momento… necesita causar terror para que los Aurors deban separarse para abarcar y proteger más campo. No dudo que tomará el hospital… pero lo dejará para el final.

-Nadie puede robar en Gringotts -se metió Ron, pero su tono era bastante más conciliador que el utilizado la noche anterior- ¡todo el mundo sabe eso!

-Él no va a robar, Weasley -le contestó Blaise- Él va a tomar el lugar. El dinero no saldrá de allí… de ninguna forma… y ese será su golpe.

-Los duendes son los seres más despreciables de este mundo -siseó Draco alzando la vista por primera vez- Él encontrará algo con el suficiente valor para comprarlos y tenerlos a su merced… si mantenerlos con vida no les suena lo bastante atractivo.

-Malfoy, tus ojos te hacen más escalofriante de lo que jamás creí que podías ser…

-Gracias, Weasley… no era necesario que confesaras que mi imagen te quitaba el sueño -respondió con sorna. El comentario de la comadreja le había molestado, todavía no sabía como sentirse respecto a su, esperaba, temporal condición. Pero tenía claro que las referencias a ello no le hacían gracia en lo más mínimo.

-Ya trataremos ese tema luego. -intervino Snape antes que Ron siquiera atinara a responder y se armara otra trifulca- Personalmente coincido con la conclusión a la que han llegado, pero lo cierto es que no hay mucho que podamos hacer de momento. Si bien seguiré en Hogwarts, seguiré siendo parte de sus convocatorias, por lo que me figuraré la forma de hacerles llegar las novedades.

-¿Ya no vendrá? -Hermione sintió un pequeño vértigo en la boca del estómago. Era la primera vez que deberían manejarse solos realmente.

-Entenderá, señorita Granger, que me será complicado ausentarme reiterativamente de mi puesto, eso levantaría sospechas y sería una verdadera tragedia, ya que soy el único espía en lineas enemigas que puede adelantar, aunque sea un paso, lo que sucederá. -explicó- Probablemente de aquí en más me comunique con el Profesor Lupin -Tonks se puso alerta al escuchar el nombre de su esposo- Lo mismo voy a pedir que cualquier inquietud o novedad que deban hacerme llegar, lo hagan por medio de él. De todos modos yo intentaré pasar cada vez que pueda -Todos asintieron a la vez.

Un silencio incómodo se formó en el cuarto y Snape se regocijó un poco. Aprovechó para mirar a cada uno de los que lo acompañaban.

Nymphadora Tonks estaba muy concentrada mordiéndose las uñas, ajena a todo. Granger alternaba su mirada entre Malfoy y sus taza de té, mientras éste mantenía la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos. Blaise molestaba a Parkinson y Theo Nott se veía perdido en sus cavilaciones, seguramente aún pensando en el tema tratado. Por su parte Potter y Weasley se veían incómodos en sus asientos… el segundo de vez en cuando miraba sospechosamente a los tres que tenía en frente, pero enseguida dirigía la vista hacia otro punto cualquiera.

-Me alegra ver que al menos ya soportan estar en la misma habitación sin maldecirse -habló por fin- Espero que no me decepcionen respecto a esto. Han demostrado por lo pasado ya ser personas adultas, y es necesario para La Orden que sea así en todos los ámbitos. De aquí en más, no me importa que métodos usen para lograrlo, pero es vital que empiecen a tratarse, a confiar en el otro. Son un equipo, y sus vidas dependen de los demás. No pido que se hagan amigos, pues eso no puede importarme menos… pero deben generar un vínculo de confianza, o esto no funcionará. Deberán delegar y cada uno tomar una función acorde a sus características.

-Yo podría venir de vez en cuando y ayudarlos, muchachos -se alegró Tonks- No conozco a tus chicos, Sev -el hombre frunció la boca ante este apelativo- pero trabajando podré hacerlo y si ellos lo permiten, puedo ayudar a armar un esquema de trabajo -les sonrió a los Slytherins que intentaban descifrar qué clase de mujer era esa- De estos tres puedo decir que Harry es el más hábil físicamente, Ron es bueno en estrategias y Hermione se lleva todo el cerebro -la aludida se sonrojó levemente ante la mención, aunque no fuera nada que no le hubiesen dicho anteriormente.

-Aquí las equivalencias serían: Theo cerebro. Pansy agilidad y Blaise estrategia. -En vez del profesor, fue Draco el que habló.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó Ron sin ocultar su tinte burlesco

-Yo tengo un poco de todo -respondió con arrogancia.

-Por algo es el líder -respaldó Nott.

-Poco le va a valer ese titulo aquí… y en ningún lado, teniendo en cuenta que no puede ver -Y reforzó esta última frase levantándose de su asiento e inclinándose hacia delante para levantar su dedo medio frente a los ojos ausentes de Malfoy. Sin embargo, y antes que ninguno se lo esperara, Draco le atrapó el dedo con su mano y comenzó a apretar con fuerza.

-Date cuenta, comadreja, que ni con todas tus luces y sentidos puedes ser mejor que yo sin ellos -Ron tenía ganas de gritar del dolor pero no iba a darle el gusto. Para todos los demás fue notorio el color rojo del cual se iba tiñendo su rostro, aún así ninguno intervenía… él solito se lo había buscado.. -Así que antes de insultarme o insinuar que no soy capaz de algo, piénsatelo dos veces…. La próxima vez puede que te deje un dedo menos para que te sea más fácil recordarlo. -Y dicho esto lo soltó. Así. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… -intentó poner orden el hombre al mando- Hablando de la convivencia pacífica… -ironizó- no era esto a lo que me refería. Ahora, han sacado un tema que quería tratar… la maldición que recibió el señor Malfoy.

-Por mi podría seguir así…

-Pues yo le aseguro, señor Weasley, que va a sernos de mucha más utilidad con todos sus sentidos alerta… aunque bien acaba de demostrar que puede defenderse sin uno de ellos, no queremos correr riesgos, sino ganar ventaja. -Ron rebufó en su lugar, cruzándose de brazos- Volviendo al tema, dicha maldición, para mi sorpresa, escapa de mi conocimiento. He encontrado algunas similares, pero ninguna con las características que he podido notar hasta el momento, por lo que estoy sospechando o que se trate de algo muy antiguo, o bien sea una mezcla de varias. Cualquiera sea la opción correcta, deberemos de estudiar mucho para poder revertirla… Señorita Granger -Hermione saltó en su lugar sorprendida por la mención.- Me gustaría contar con usted en el tema de investigación, la Mansión Black cuenta con una gran biblioteca por la cual podría comenzar,y luego podría acercarle algunos otros tomos de no encontrar respuesta.

-Por supuesto -dijo con seriedad, aunque sonriente por el orgullo de recibir una tarea.

-Podrá contar con el Señor Nott para que la ayude… -el chico le sonrió de inmediato. Draco bufó.

Pero Snape no puedo decir mucho más, un dolor en el brazo captó toda su atención, alertándolo.

-Debo irme. Me están llamando.

Y sin más, desapareció.

— — — — — — — — — —

Como Hermione ya pensaba sumergirse en la biblioteca, Draco le pidió si podía guiarlo nuevamente hasta su habitación, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-No es una obligación… -aclaró ante el pesado silencio.

-No lo tomo como tal -le sonrió. Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo pudiendo notar el gesto por la leve variación en la vibración de su voz- No tengo ningún problema en acompañarte... vamos -Y dicho esto lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente quería salir de allí.

Draco la notaba temblar bajo su tacto y se preguntaba si ella también lo podía sentir a él estremecerse. Sabía que el caso de su nerviosismo distaba mucho del propio, pero tampoco dijo nada, sólo se limitó a apretar levemente su mano, casi como por casualidad… como la misma casualidad por la que ella aceptó el gesto y lo imitó.

Llegados los últimos escalones, Hermione comenzó a aminorar la marcha. Por alguna razón no quería llegar y romper esa rara burbuja de confort que se había formado alrededor de ella. No quería hacerse muchas preguntas al respecto, pero era Hermione Granger y el querer tener una explicación a todo era inevitable.

-¿No te parece raro que esto no nos parezca raro, sino que todo lo contrario? -soltó al fin, una vez llegados a la puerta del rubio. Él soltó una carcajada ante el trabalenguas-

-Es el acontecimiento más raro que se ha sucedido en el mundo mágico -acordó- Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que anoche….

-Sí, lo sé -interrumpió y luego soltó un suspiro- ¿Algún día podremos conversar?

-¿Quieres pasar? -soltó la pregunta sin pensar y quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Estaba bajando la guardia con ella, y nada bueno podía salir de eso. Su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza cada vez que tenía contacto con ella, o que sentía su interés puesto en él… pero no quería construir castillos sobre ello, para ella probablemente no fuera más que su reciente descubrimiento, algo que necesitaba descifrar para estar en paz consigo misma y una vez lo hiciera se alejaría, como era natural que lo hiciera.

-Si, claro -Y pese a todo lo que se estaba repitiendo mentalmente, no pudo frenar a su corazón de que diera un vuelco en ese preciso instante. Por el tono de voz de la chica pudo imaginar su mirada brillando como cuando encontraba un nuevo libro en la biblioteca que nunca había leído. Ahora su corazón bombeaba como el galopar de un Thestral.

Ingresaron tentativamente a la habitación. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro del terreno al que se estaban adentrando. Ingresar juntos en aquella habitación conllevaba en meterse en algo mucho más complicado que ello, y era lo único de lo que ambos estaban conscientes. Sin embargo se aventuraron a hacerlo.

Los recibió la penumbra del lugar. Hermione tuvo que forzar a sus ojos a acostumbrarse a ella para poder enfocar.

-¿Tan mal está? -Draco malinterpretó el silencio de la muchacha. No tenía idea en las condiciones de la habitación que había ocupado. Lo único que había comprobado era que la cama era lo bastante cómoda y amplia para él.

-No podría decirte, en realidad… ¿Te molesta si abro las ventanas? -Draco se encogió de hombros.

-No es algo que me afecte, la verdad… hazlo tranquila.

Hermione se apresuró a hacerlo apenas recibió la aprobación de Draco. Al instante la habitación se llenó de los rayos de sol que provenían del exterior… a pesar de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, hacía un día hermoso en Londres. Respiró un poco de aire puro antes de volver a cerrar los vidrios.

Al voltearse, vio que Draco ya se había sentado al borde de la cama, y hacia allí se dirigió para hacer lo mismo.

-Dispara, Granger -Hermione se mordió el labio ante la clara invitación a preguntar, pero luego frunció un poco el ceño.

-No quiero hacerte una entrevista, Malfoy -se quejó

-No, pero eras tú la que quería hablar… así que comienza.

-Esta bien -aceptó. Y fue más fácil e inevitable de lo que ella creía el que su lengua perdiera el control- Estoy confundida... y no me gusta la incertidumbre, yo… yo necesito respuestas para todo -Draco se mordió la lengua para no decir que era algo que él ya bien sabía- Y lo cierto es que esto me deja muchos interrogantes, cosas que no entiendo…

-¿El punto, Granger?

-Hace una semana tú me odiabas… y yo… yo precisamente no te apreciaba tampoco. Y en una noche todo se da vuelta. Resulta que eras un espía de La Orden, que me salvas la vida y que… que podemos compartir espacio sin matarnos, ni insultarnos e incluso sentirnos cómodos…. Al menos yo me siento de esa manera -se apresuró a aclarar, antes que él lanzara algún comentario desdeñoso.

-Quizás no te odié nunca… -Y ante el prolongado silencio, se vio en la obligación de aclarar- Es cierto que en un principio te despreciaba por… -le costaba encontrar las palabras sin ser hiriente- tu status de sangre… -esperó para ver si recibía alguna reacción por el término utilizado, pero al no hacerlo prosiguió tranquilo. -Pero luego me tocó a la fuerza darme cuenta que había cosas más importantes… los insultos se volvieron costumbre y rutina, y luego una manera de cubrir mejor mi tapadera.

-¿Y anoche por qué dijiste…? -Draco se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

-Porque verdaderamente creo que es así. Ni la guerra ni esta improvisada convivencia podrán cambiar quienes somos ni lo que hemos hecho. Somos enemigos naturales. Nuestros amigos lo son. Nuestra historia abre abismos entre nosotros… como tú misma has dicho, lo raro es que podamos estar juntos sin matarnos, mantener una conversación, sentirnos cómodos con el otro. Y por algo eso es una rareza.

-No tiene por qué ser así… -replicó

-¿Quién dice que no es lo mejor? Por algo las cosas son así desde un principio.

-Deberías aprender a correr riesgos -Draco soltó una risa amarga.

-Creo que ya he tomado demasiados… he alterado demasiado el orden de algunas cosas.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-No. -la respuesta fue tan directa y seria que le erizó la piel.

-¿Entonces por qué…

-Porque no -no la dejó terminar su pregunta, él ya sabía por donde iba y necesitaba zanjar el tema.

-Yo te demostraré que estás equivocado, Draco Malfoy… -sentenció poniéndose de pie. Maldita y testaruda Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué tanto empeño en cambiar las cosas? Has vivido la mayor parte de tu vida con este esquema, ¿cuál es tu necesidad por darlo vuelta?

-Porque creo que vales la pena… Y por cierto… la habitación tiene mucho verde, te gustaría.-Y otra vez soltó la frase y cruzó la puerta. Dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos revueltos.

— — — — — — — — — —

No hacían ni 5 minutos que Hermione había entrado a la biblioteca cuando escuchó, perdida entre los estantes, cómo Ron la llamaba desde la puerta. Inevitable le fue pensar en el lío que se le hubiera armado si el pelirrojo hubiese ido unos momentos antes y no la hubiera encontrado.

-Estoy aquí -habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su voz le sirviera de guía. Segundos después ya lo tenía detrás suyo.

-Hola -la saludó como si fuera la primera vez que se cruzaban en el día.

-Hola -respondió sin quitar la vista del pesado tomo que revisaba en sus manos. Ella no solía ser resentida, pero estaba verdaderamente molesta por la actitud sobreprotectora que venía teniendo hacía días con ella, llegaba a ser ofensivo que la subestimara de aquella forma. Se sentía un poco culpable por mantener esa posición a pesar de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sobre todo contando la muerte de Fred… pero ella también estaba dolida por esas muertes, y la noche anterior él no se había acercado a ella ni para dar ni para recibir consuelo, sólo había querido discutir.

-¿Cómo vas con eso? -evidentemente le estaba costando encarar el tema y por lo tanto comenzar a entablar una conversación, pero ella no se lo haría más fácil.

-Recién empiezo.

-Ah...claro.

-¿Necesitas algo? -a Hermione ya le estaba molestando que se quedara allí mirándola sin decir nada.

-No…Si… bueno, yo en realidad quería hablar contigo.

-Habla, entonces.

-Hermione, no es necesario que seas tan dura conmigo…

-Si así pretendes arreglar las cosas, empezaste mal, Ronald. -El tono monótono de su voz le dolía más que si le gritara.

-Tienes razón -se rascó la nuca- Me porté como un idiota… pero no es porque no crea en tus capacidades y en que puedes cuidarte sola, ¡sólo me preocupa que te pase algo!

-A mi también me preocupa que algo te pase… a ti, a Harry, a Ginny, ¡A todos! Y no por eso los intento encerrar para que no salgan a luchar.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo…

-¿Y por qué tienes que ser tú? ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? ¿Por qué no puedes ser tú el que se quede preocupado por si algo sucede, completamente incapaz de hacer algo, y tiene que ser al revés? -Su tono de voz iba creciendo a medida que hablaba, y Ron parecía ir empequeñeciendo.

-¿Sirve que te prometa que nunca más sugeriré algo ni siquiera parecido? -Supo que discutiendo no iba a lograr su cometido y que lo perdonara, debería encarar otro tipo de táctica, así que decidió darle esta vez el punto a ella y darse por vencido mientras la abrazaba por la cintura desde la espalda.

-Puede servir para empezar… -No, definitivamente no era difícil hacerle bajar la guardia. Ron de alguna manera siempre representaría una debilidad para ella y él sabía bien aprovecharlo. -Pero no creas que saldrás de rositas de esta, Ronald… ¡sigo muy molesta! -Ron rió suavemente en su oído.

-Con eso me basta.. respetaré tu molestia, pero no esperes que me de por vencido -le susurró depositándole un beso en el cuello antes de darse vuelta y salir de allí.

— — — — — — — — — —

Draco había permanecido en la misma posición desde que Granger había dejado la habitación: sentado en el borde de la cama.

Una parte de sí daba saltitos por todo lo que había ocurrido con la castaña: había estado lo más cerca de ella de lo que jamás estuvo ni imaginó estar, y ella misma había insistido en afianzar una "amistad" con él, o algo similar al menos.

En todos sus años de enamoramiento platónico, nunca estuvo en sus planes el traerlo a tierra, pensarlo como algo que podía ser una realidad. Granger y él estaban destinados a ser enemigos porque así se había escrito desde el momento cero de su relación. Hay cosas que pueden ser, pero lo de ellos era imposible. Tanto se había arraigado a esta idea que se conformaba con intercambiar algunas palabras filosas en el pasillo para saciar su necesidad de ella. Eso era todo lo que él esperaba tener.

Cuando decidió unirse a la Orden, lo hizo bajo la rigurosa promesa que su participación sería completamente secreta, para todos y especialmente para ella. Tanto Dumbledore como Snape intentaron hacerlo disuadir de esa idea, sobre todo éste último, que insistía con que debía aprovechar todo lo que pudiera de ella, que luego se arrepentiría, que le diera a Hermione la oportunidad de conocer y decidir y que no la entregara en bandeja de plata a la que parecía ser su única opción: Weasley.

Él sabía que su padrino hablaba desde su experiencia, y por lo tanto también sabía que había una parte de él que entendía su decisión. Si bien Weasley estaba lejos de ser material que Hermione mereciera, sabía que tampoco él era merecedor de su atención. Él no era merecedor de nada tan puro y noble como ella era. Simplemente los hombres como ellos estaban destinados a amar desde las sombras, a velar por su seguridad para que otro se lleve el premio.

Y hasta entonces había estado bien con eso.

Pero había venido Granger y pretendido poner su mundo patas para arriba. Aunque era cierto que lo sucedido no valía como para hacerse ilusiones, era inevitable empezar a pensar cómo serían las cosas si él las dejaba ceder, entrar.

Entonces ahí saltaba su parte más racional. La que ponía un alerta y lo persuadía a lanzarse un Avada a él mismo para acabar con tantos delirios. Si él sabía y había tenido claras las cosas hasta entonces, ¿por qué darle un lugar a la esperanza?

Y así sus dos partes tironearon sus pensamientos de un lado al otro durante el resto del día, hasta que, cuando él suponía debía ser la hora de la cena, alguien tocó la puerta.

Había aprendido a la fuerza a no confiarse sobre ello, así que antes que nada, preguntó quien estaba del otro lado.

-Pansy, imbécil -fue la amorosa respuesta que recibió.

— — — — — — — — — —

Luego de varios regaños de su amiga por no haber bajado a comer nada en todo el día, había aceptado bajar para la cena cuando una pregunta desencadenó en un tema que produjo que se quedaran un rato más en la habitación.

-Pansy… confío en tu buen gusto, ¿qué tal está la habitación? -la morena soltó una carcajada y le acarició la cabeza con ternura, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.

-Es muy linda, Drake…

-Descríbela -Demandó. Pansy suspiró pero accedió a su pedido.

-A ver, es amplia… podrás caminar tranquilo sin chocarte con nada. Tiene un ventanal enorme con cortina, tu cama es tiene doseles, pero ya debes haberte dado cuenta… Hay algunas fotografías en las paredes, una cómoda de mármol grande al otro lado de la habitación y un ropero empotrado al lado de la cama…. Ah! Y dos mesas de luz, una a cada lado de la cama, de mármol también.

-Sí, esas las noté también…

-Sin dudas te llevaste la mejor habitación… Es tan… Slytherin. Abunda el color verde -comentó con orgullo.

-Eso mencionó, Granger…

-¿Granger? ¿Granger ha estado aquí dentro y tú lo dices así como así? -Draco ya se estaba maldiciendo por abrir su bocota.

-Tampoco es para tanto, Pans…

-¿No es para tanto? Están cercanos como si no tuvieran el pasado que tienen… ¿es maravilloso!

-Sabes que no.

-Claro que sí… ¿Qué es lo negativo que encuentras en esto? ¡No puedes ser tan pesimista… terminarás como Severus!

-Es mi problema si termino siendo como termino siendo… ¡no te metas!

-Y ahí viene la agresividad… Sabes que conmigo no funciona. -Draco bufó- De verdad, Draco, no te entiendo. Osea, ntiendo que mientras todo haya sido imposible e improbable, te conformaras con ser su protector o lo que sea… ¿pero ahora? ¿por qué te conformas con tan poco si puedes obtener más?

-Sigue siendo imposible e improbable.

-¡Y ahora te mientes a ti mismo! Desde el momento en que Granger se preocupa por ti, viene aquí, te habla… ¡Por Morgana, Drake, yo si veo como te mira!

-¿Có… Cómo me mira? -se interesó.

-Como si quisiera traspasar la materia y ver que hay dentro de ti. Por alguna razón está interesada en conocerte, y debes aprovechar eso… además de que sigue peleada con Weasley.

-Cuando vea lo que hay dentro terminará de espantarse e irse… y con Weasley volverá tarde o temprano, siempre lo hace.

-Lo de Weasley ya lo veremos -y el tono de su voz resultaba un tanto sospechoso- Pero sobre ti, ¿realmente crees que cuando vea que no eres un engreído que sólo se interesa por salvar su trasero sino que has hecho todo esto porque la amas y quieres ponerla a salvo ella se espantará?

-No lo digas así, suena demasiado cursi y me da náuseas.

-Llámalo como quieras, el resultado es el mismo. Además, querido, si tanto quieres tenerla lejos, qué te importa arriesgarte e intentarlo… por ahí sales ganando.

-No quiero ilusionarme. No quiero romperme.

-Y ahora tú suenas como un cursi… pero no puedo vomitar porque tengo el estómago vacío, así que vamos a cenar.

Draco agradeció que diera por zanjado el tema porque ya no tenía ganas de seguir pensando en eso… Pansy lo hacía sonar de una forma en la que parecía que valía la pena arriesgarse, que no tenía nada que perder y que conseguiría mucho más de lo que habría aspirado nunca. En ese momento decidió que ya no pensaría más en qué hacer y en cómo actuar con ella… que lo dejaría ser.

— — — — — — — — — —

Bajaron hacia el comedor animadamente. Iba abrazando a Pansy por su cintura y de tanto en tanto aprovechaba su posición para hacerle cosquillas. Draco era bastante juguetón y bromista con sus amigos cuando no estaba de mal humor, claro que eso era lo que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que todos aprovechaban y valoraban esos momentos.

A pesar de tener la misma edad, es más, Pansy cumplía años sólo dos días después que Draco, él la trataba como si fuese su hermana pequeña. Lo cual era algo a lo que ella no ponía ninguna objeción. Le encantaba que la cuidaran, la malcriaran y mimaran como lo hacían… aún así si con ello venía la parte sobreprotectora y celosa.

Por eso cuando los vieron entrar, Theo y Blaise su sumaron al plan "molestar a Pansy" despeinándola y haciéndole más cosquillas, disfrutando ese momento de dicha ente tanta tensión y tristeza.

El único que parecía extrañado por la situación era Harry, sentado en un extremo de la mesa, sintiéndose un poco culpable por estar inmiscuido en el medio de ese momento tan personal para ellos.

Estaba a punto de pararse para salir de allí, cuando Ron y Hermione entraron a la habitación, provocando que el ambiente se cortara por completo.

Pansy, a pesar de su velocidad, al ver que ambos iban tomados de las manos, quiso en un movimiento rápido sacar a Draco de allí. Pero el rubio no era ningún tonto, no había que ser un genio para notar como todos se habían tensado de golpe cuando alguien entró al comedor.

Además, el idiota de Potter le había ganado de mano y hablado antes que ella pudiese siquiera atinar a hacer algo.

-¡Hey! Que bueno que estén juntos de nuevo… Y por favor, dejen de pelearse, piensen en lo difícil que es para mi estar en el medio -bromeó. Pero él y Ron fueron los único que rieron.

Hermione no se animaba a alzar la vista, conocedora de los ojos negros de Draco clavados en ella. Se sorprendió al sentir a todos los Slytherins poner una postura defensiva, como si estuvieran protegiendo al rubio de un ataque muy peligroso e inminente.

Para Draco esa fue la única prueba que necesitó para tirar a la borda todo lo que se había dicho a sí mismo escaleras arriba. Lo mejor sería sepultar ese amor, y seguir siendo los mismos nemesis de siempre.

-Pans, cariño, ¿puedes llevarme a la habitación?… de repente siento ganas de vomitar.

* * *

 _ **n/a:** Holaaaa! Volvi :)_

 _Para las que no están en el grupo ( facebook/ groups/ FansIlwenMalfoy) y no se enteraron, la semana pasada no pude actualizar porque operaron a mi mamá de la cadera, está en reposo absoluto y es todo un caos! Por suerte se me dio por llevar la pc a la facultad, y en las horas que estaba libre me he puesto a escribir, y he logrado finalizar el capitulo para el día acordado... de hecho hasta es un poco más largo para compensarles :)_

 _Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi :P y contar con sus comentarios nuevamente... ¡es hermoso leer sus opiniones!_

 _Ojalá haya sido de su agrado, y sirva para compensar mi falta la semana pasada! jaja_

 _Espero llegar por aquí para la semana próxima!_

 _Un beso grande!_

 _ **Ilwen** ( **18/09/2015** )_


	6. Una nueva Resistencia

**Recomendación musical:** _Marchin on - OneRepublic (ft. Timbaland)_

* * *

 **C5 – Una nueva Resistencia**

Durante lo que restó de la semana, y quizás un poco más, Draco se sentenció a no bajar de su habitación ni siquiera para comer. De nada valían las insistencias de sus amigos o que Pansy protestara cada vez que le iba a alcanzar su plato a la habitación.

Claro, bastaba que Draco dijera que nadie se lo había pedido y que no le llevara nada, para que a ella se le pasara el enfado y en la próxima comida volviera a subir con su plato.

Igualmente, desde aquella fatídica noche, sus tres amigos se habían tomado por costumbre el instalarse a cenar a su habitación. Si bien la primer noche lo agradeció, las siguientes siguieron auto-invitándose y no había grito que valiera para correrlos de allí.

Pansy había resultado ser una gran cocinera, lo que los chicos agradecían profundamente, dado que los Gryffindors lo primero que habían dicho era que cada uno se ocuparía de su comida, pensando que en realidad estarían complicando a las serpientes… Claro que les duró a hasta que vieron el primer plato elaborado por la morena que en comparación al suyo parecía un manjar de reyes.

Y esto los llevaba a esa noche, sentados todos en la cama de Draco, con Pansy mirando con ojos brillantes como sus tres hombres comían con ganas su Bouillaisse.

Era normal que durante la cena los chicos pusieran al corriente a Draco sobre las cosas que sucedían durante el día… dedicaban gran parte a detenerse en reírse sobre cosas de los Gryffindor. Pero esa vez hacía rato que nadie hablaba y para Draco no pasaba para nada desapercibido. Podía percibir como intercambiaban miradas, aunque no pudiera verlos, le resultaban audibles los suspiros y carraspeos, y el aire se cortaba con una varita de regaliz.

Había algo que no le estaban diciendo y él estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Van a hablar o van a seguir lanzándose la bola con la mirada? -los apremió por fin. Si antes estaban dudando el decirle lo que fuera que querían decirle, luego de escuchar su tono, se les hacía todavía más difícil.

-¿A qué te refieres, hermano? -Blaise intentó hacerse el distraído, pero no le salió. Theo se golpeó en la frente ante el tono evidente usado por su amigo. Pansy suspiró.

-Creemos que es hora de que salgas de aquí… pero temíamos tu reacción cuando te lo dijéramos y por eso no nos animábamos…

-¿Sólo eso? -preguntó con sospecha.

-Si…

-Pues, si saben como iba a reaccionar, ¿Para qué siquiera lo piensan?

-Estamos preocupados por ti -Pansy seguía siendo la única que se animaba a hablar.

-No es necesario… ¿qué puede pasarme mientras esté encerrado en una habitación?

-Autodestruirte -touché

-Pans, no seas…

-Draco, ni te atrevas a decirme nada porque tú habrás perdido la visión, pero yo no, y veo perfectamente el desorden que hay en tu habitación cada vez que entro. Parece que un huracán pasara por aquí… y no es solamente eso, también te veo a ti, estás cada vez más demacrado ¡y esta vez no puedes decir que es porque no estas comiendo bien!

-Pareces mi madre…

-Gracias. Estoy segura que tía Cissy estaría muy orgullosa de mi al ver como te regaño por ser un imbécil

-¡No soy un imbécil! -rugió acercando su rostro violentamente hasta el de su amiga- ¡La guerra hace estrago en todos!

-¿Te crees que yo, justo yo, entre todos nosotros no lo sé? -los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, lo que afectó notablemente en su garganta- Pero no intentes tratarme de idiota… como bien has dicho, ha hecho estragos en todos…. Pero yo no veo que ninguno aquí esté en las mismas condiciones que tú.

-Pero también tú lo has dicho… yo soy el que está ciego, no tú…

-¡Maldito seas, Malfoy!, tienes a todo el mundo averiguando como solucionarlo… es una puñetera maldición, lo que quiere decir que de alguna manera puede resolverse, sólo hay que encontrar la forma…

-Lo cual puede tardar toda mi vida.

-¡Owen murió en la batalla, Draco! -estalló soltando todas las lágrimas que tenía guardadas- Él no volverá, no hay manera que lo haga… ni ahora ni en un millón de años, ¿entiendes eso? -Draco se quedó sin palabras- Mi hermano murió hace una semana y yo no estoy encerrada en mi habitación destruyéndome. Estoy haciendo todo por terminar con esto y hacer pagar al hijo de puta que me lo quitó… aunque ello conlleve tener que tragarme a tres Gryffindor cada día de aquí hasta que podamos derrotarlo. -Tomó aire tratando serenarse y volver a componer su actitud altanera- Así que deja de pensar que todo lo malo te sucede a ti, que es a ti al que le sucede todo lo peor… hay un mundo sufriendo fuera de tu ombligo… tus amigos están sufriendo, Draco.

Y soltando la última frase se fue, sin siquiera esperar a ver la reacción de su amigo. De ninguna forma había planeado que la conversación se diera como se había dado. Ella sólo quería ver bien a Draco, insistir un poco para que saliera a la luz… a pesar de todo ella entendía lo atormentado que estaba, pero por ello mismo sabía al camino que aquél tormento lo llevaría, y no podía permitírselo… no podía permitirse perder a nadie más. No sabía por qué, ni que había sido lo que había pulsado el botón rojo haciendo que estallara de la manera que lo hizo.

Cuando Pansy salió de la habitación, tanto Blaise como Theo se pusieron de pie para ir tras ella, en completo silencio. Nadie sabía que decir luego de eso, no había palabras para agregar.

Sin embargo, antes de cruzar la puerta, Blaise no pudo contener su lengua.

-Granger ha vuelto a preguntar por ti...

— — — — — — — — — —

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Draco decidió bajar a desayunar, causó en todos gran conmoción.

Todos sus amigos sonrieron sinceramente, pero Pansy dejó su máscara de superficialidad de lado, sin importarle que los Gryffindors miraran, y con lágrimas en los ojos se puso de pie y en dos pasos se arrojó sobre él, abrazándolo.

-Gracias.

Pero lo único que provocó que Draco no pudiera contener la sonrisa fue Hermione Granger tirando su cuenco de cereales al piso y soltando una serie de maldiciones como consecuencia. ¡Cómo le gustaba alterarla con su mera presencia!

-Oh, ¡el Príncipe de las Serpientes ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia! -ironizó Ron

-Weasley, si hubiera sabido que me habías extrañado tanto te hubiese hecho antes el honor -chasqueó la lengua- Una verdadera pena…

Ron se puso rojo de la furia y apretó sus puños, pero no fue capaz de responderle nada.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien? -inquirió Harry al ver que su amiga estaba acuclillada en el piso sosteniéndose la mano con un trapo. Draco sintió de golpe una presión en la boca del estómago.

-Si, Harry, sólo me corté con la cerámica del cuenco.. -explicó. Él enseguida se acercó a ella, ayudándola a incorporarse mientras seguía tomándose la mano con dolor.

-Déjame ver eso…

Al momento en que Hermione corrió el trapo destapando su herida, todos pudieron ver la cantidad de sangre que brotaba de ella. Mismo Hermione se sorprendió de que al parecer el corte era más profundo de lo que creía.

-Debemos curar eso rápido -apremió Harry

-Pansy es buena con las curaciones -acotó Blaise sin siquiera pensarlo. La mencionada no se ofendió, sino que asintió apoyando el comentario.

-Nosotros podemos ocuparnos de ella -espetó Ron de mal modo.

-Sólo nos ofrecimos para ayudar, comadreja…-hasta ahí había llegado la buena voluntad de Pansy Parkinson.

-No necesitamos su ayuda.

-Lo cierto es que si -opinó Harry, acomodándose los anteojos- No seas necio, Ron -dijo al ver la expresión de su compañero- Ninguno de los dos es bueno con las curaciones, siempre es Hermione quien se ocupa de ello… y no es la mejor idea que lo haga tratándose de su mano hábil.

-No confío en ellos -protestó.

-Yo si -intervino Hermione, opinando por ella por primera vez- Parkinson, por favor… ¿podrías?

-Claro -le sonrió particular a Ron, con cierto tinte de triunfo. Draco a su lado negó la cabeza divertido, imaginando la situación- Díganme que tienen un botiquín de primeros auxilios…

-Harry -se dirigió Hermione- en mi bolso debe quedar algo, aunque no sé cuan útil pueda resultar, agotamos bastantes cosas… -Harry asintió y salió corriendo escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto de su amiga.

No tardó mucho más en volver con el bolso y empezar a volcar su contenido sobre la mesa. Ninguno se había movido de su lugar, sólo Pansy que ahora había pasado de estar al lado de Draco por estar acuclillada al lado de la silla donde habían hecho sentar a Hermione, sosteniéndole la mano para examinar la herida.

-Lo bueno es que parece que no tienes nada incrustado… sólo ha sido el corte -le sonrió Pansy

-Eso es bueno… -Hermione sabía que no era más que eso, pero sentía adecuado contestarle algo de la misma manera cordial con que la chica se estaba comportando con ella.

-Hermione, ¿nunca has desarmado esto desde que llegamos? -preguntó Harry bastante sorprendido de encontrar allí todo lo que habían llevado a su viaje. Hermione miró al piso, avergonzada

-Quería tenerlo listo por cualquier cosa… -Se justificó. Y ya nadie encontró sentido a burlarse de ella.

-Es sólo que es complicado encontrar algo aquí -se rascó la cabeza. De dentro del bolso ya había sacado ropa, un toallón, tres libros, una bolsa de dormir, una carpa, su Nimbus y hasta unas espectrogafas… Harry levantó estos últimos y Hermione sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Luna me los dio, no podía negarme

-¿Qué son esos? -curioseó Blaise sacándole las espectrogafas de la mano y poniéndoselas -¡Wooow, hermano!, ¿qué clase de brujería es esta? -rió divertido por el efecto de visión multicolor que daban las gafas

-Unas gafas tontas, creadas por el quisquilloso -espetó Hermione, pero ninguno le llevó el apunte. Blaise le pasó las gafas a Theo que observaba todo maravillado, y cuchicheaban tratando de explicarle a Draco el efecto psicodélico que tenían. Hermione bufó.

-¡Hombres! -exclamó Pansy por lo bajo, como jugando complicidad con la castaña.

-¡Aquí está! -celebró Harry al fin. Sacando una pequeña bolsita, y de allí varios frasquitos con pociones de distintos colores.

Pansy se acercó rápidamente a él y comenzó a inspeccionar con que era con lo que contaban. Suspiró aliviada al levantar un frasco en particular con el líquido de color marrón.

-Queda algo de esencia de díctamo, alcanzará justo para curarte eso. Por suerte sí tenemos bastante poción para heridas. -comentó acercándose a Hermione.

-Entonces no hace falta que gastes el díctamo…

-No seas tonta, Granger. La necesitas y la utilizarás… ya veremos como la reponemos. -Hermione no fue capaz de replicarle a Pansy. Quizás el hecho de que la morena estuviese tratándola tan bien la intimidaba como para llevarle la contra.

-Yo me puedo ocupar de eso -habló Draco por primera vez. Hermione había tratado de evitar mirarlo todo este tiempo, pero esta vez le resultó imposible, al escucharlo hablar alzó la cabeza como por un resorte. Su voz se escuchaba ronca, Hermione se lo adjudicó al horario tempranero, pero en realidad los nervios de Draco por no poder estar viendo lo que sucedía con la mano de la castaña habían provocado que el nudo de la boca de su estómago se trasladara a sus cuerdas vocales.

-¡Eso sería genial, Drake! -exclamó Pansy, aprovechando la distracción para pasarle la poción para heridas a Hermione, haciendo que ésta profiriera un gemido por el escozor que producía. -Lo siento…

-¡Ustedes han perdido la cabeza! -gritó Ron poniéndose de pie. Hasta entonces se había mantenido al otro extremo de la mesa con los brazos cruzados, enojado porque Harry y Hermione le dieran lugar a esas serpientes. -¡Está ciego, joder! ¿cómo pretenden que sea capaz de elaborar una poción sin hacer explotar la casa? Y aún si no explotara… ¡Quién sabe que le pasaría a quien la use!

-Draco siempre fue capaz de preparar pociones con los ojos cerrados, así que no habría diferencia… -habló Nott, con la necesitad de interceder por su amigo

-¡Ustedes son una manga de chiflados!

-Ron… es suficiente -otra vez a Potter se les estaban agotando sus reservas de paciencia- No estamos en condiciones de ponernos en exquisitos ni mucho menos. Snape quiere que empecemos a delegarnos cosas y a trabajar como grupo, y es una buena manera de empezar…

-¿Ahora le harás caso a Snape?

-Sí cuando crea que lleva la razón, como ahora…

-Cuentas con nuestro apoyo, Potter -Blaise habló por el grupo, Harry inclinó la cabeza como agradecimiento.

-Llevamos una semana aquí y no hemos hablado de nada, ni preparado estrategias, ni entrenado, ni nos hemos equipado… no podemos sentarnos a esperar noticias y luego salir al campo de batalla como venga, no sobreviviremos mucho.

-Nott tiene razón -apoyó Hermione- Es más, deberíamos aprovechar sus conocimientos en artes oscuras para aprender a defendernos mejor… lo siento por eso -se disculpó Hermione viendo la cara de los Slytherins y temiendo que tomaran a mal su comentario.

-No tienes de que disculparte -habló Draco- de hecho, es lo más sensato que se ha dicho aquí desde hace un tiempo… Ninguno de nosotros está orgulloso de haber conseguido esos conocimientos de la manera que lo hicimos -se sinceró- Pero ya que los tenemos, deberíamos sacarle provecho.

-Yo no "entrenaría" con un tipo que está ciego -volvió a protestar Ron.

-Creo que ha quedado en claro que con o sin mis cinco sentidos puedo hechizarte en cualquier momento, Weasel -siseo entre dientes.

-No es necesario que lo hagas Ron… puedo entrenar yo con Malfoy… o Harry -agregó ante la mirada de sospecha de todos, y esa tan perturbadora e indescifrable del rubio- Tú puedes entrenar con cualquiera de ellos.

-No confió en ninguno.

-Entonces puedes sentarte en medio de la batalla y esperar que te cuezan a maldiciones Ronald -se exasperó moviendo los brazos y obligando a Pansy a tomar con más fuerza su brazo para que se quedara quieta y poder terminar de curarla -Lo siento, Pansy.

-Podríamos estipular días y horarios de entrenamiento… a nosotros nos vendría bien algo de lo que ustedes saben, también. -comenzó a hablar Theo, dejando de lado las discusiones con Weasley

-Un cronograma, ¡me encantan los cronogramas! -festejó Pansy, y a Hermione se le hizo que la convivencia con esas serpientes sería más fácil de lo que hubiese imaginado jamás.

-Voy a necesitar materia prima para realizar as pociones -demandó Draco- No se hacen del aire…

-En el desván solía haber varias cosas -comento Harry pensativo- Luego con Ron te haremos un inventario y podrás decirnos que más hace falta -Draco asintió. Ron resopló.

-Hay algunos ingredientes que pueden ser transfigurados por otros -agregó Hermione, captando la total atención del rubio.

-Entonces necesitaré ayuda con eso… -admitió- No he practicado transformaciones desde que… bueno…

-Yo puedo ayudarte -se ofreció Hermione, víctima de esa inminente e inexplicable necesidad de pasar tiempo con él- A mi sí se me dan bien, y podría ayudarte a practicar también, si quieres…

-No es necesario que malgastes tu tiempo en mi, Granger. Theo puede ayudarme con eso…

-Me gustaría hacerlo -Se mordió el labio avergonzada por la rapidez con la que había arremetido su respuesta, pero no quería darle al castaño la oportunidad de aceptar.

-Hermione, no es necesario que pases todo tu tiempo haciendo beneficencia… -volvió a molestar Ron

-No es beneficencia -respondió, pero más que aclarárselo a Ron, lo que quería era que Malfoy no pusiera eso en duda- En verdad me gustaría ser útil ayudando…

-Puedes ayudarnos a nosotros, ¿sabes?

-¿Ayudarlos con qué? ¡Si ni siquiera tienes una tarea, Ronald!

-¡Con lo que sea, Hermione… se supone que eres mi novia! -Y esas palabras provocaron otro nudo en el estómago de Draco, dándole unas profundas ganas de marcharse de allí.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? -volvió a responderle alterada. Pansy se cansó de luchar con la mano de Hermione y se puso de pie para gritar.

-¿Pueden terminarla ya? -todos se quedaron callados para mirarla con terror- Weasley, me tienes los huevos al plato con tus sandeces… ya nos quedó claro que no confías en nosotros; de hecho a nosotros tampoco nos hace gracia trabajar con un inepto como tú, pero queremos terminar esta guerra de una maldita vez y sabemos que tirando todos para el mismo lado será a única manera de lograrlo… Así que si no estás adentro, empieza a colaborar un poco más y a no ser tan gilipollas. Sino, me importa muy poco que Potter sea el dueño de la mansión, pero yo misma te daré tal patada en el trasero que te mandaré a tu casa sin ninguna escala. -Ron boqueó, buscando las palabras para protestar, pero no las encontraba. Buscó en la mirada de su amigo algún tipo de apoyo, pero Harry parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que Parkinson había dicho- Y tú, Granger -volvió a hablar- deja esa puñetera mano quieta así puedo terminar de curarte de una vez por todas.

De más está decir que Hermione obedeció sin chistar y nadie, absolutamente nadie en la sala, fue capaz de llevarle la contra. Orgullosa por su cometido, Pansy volvió a su tarea.

-Entonces, ¿la nueva Orden del Fénix ha sido conformada? -sonrió Hermione, contenta por haber llegado a un acuerdo entre todos. Le entusiasmaba la idea de poder trabajar en conjunto con los Slytherins; dejando de lado por su particular deseo de conocerlos humanamente, debía ser muy necia para no admitir todo el conocimiento del que podría hacerse, era una gran oportunidad para su intelecto.

-¡Ni sueñes que haré algo bajo ese nombre! -protestó Malfoy… cuando parecía que se iba a consolidar la paz en el lugar, algo nuevo tenía que prender la chispa. Simplemente parecía que era imposible que de ahora en más reinara el acuerdo en la Mansión Black.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el nombre?, ¿Prefieres Ejército de Dumbledore?

-¡Por Morgana, ni lo insinúes!

-Deberíamos buscar algo nuevo, algo que nos represente a nosotros -Comentó Pansy se encogiéndose de hombros- Estoy cansada de tomar la posta de mis antecesores, de hacerme cargo de herencias… Somos un grupo nuevo, estamos resistiendo por ello… deberíamos buscarnos un nombre propio, hacer algo por nosotros.

-¿Es necesario un nombre? -preguntó Draco con frustración. La verdad es que todo le parecía una idiotez, igual los iban a terminar matando a todos.

-Resistencia suena bien… -comentó pensativo Theo, tomando una de las palabras utilizadas por su amiga.

Harry miró a Hermione encogiéndose de hombros, ella le sonrió.

-Me gusta.

-Será "La Resistencia", entonces… ¡Salud! -celebró Blaise levantando una taza con café con leche que había sobre la mesa y salpicando todo a su alrededor.

Y por primera vez todos rieron. Sin distinciones de casas, amistades, ni bandos. Ahora eran uno solo… aunque probablemente en diez minutos volviesen a discutir ya mostrar sus discrepancias. Ahora ni siquiera Ron, aunque intentaba, podía ocultar la sonrisa.

Puede que nunca se hicieran amigos o terminaran de llevarse del todo bien, pero al menos, acababa de quedar pactado, tirarían todos para el mismo lado.

* * *

 **n/a:** _Hola! Pude cumplir! jajaja Por ello el capítulo es un tantito más corto que los dos últimos, pero bueno... de todas formas era necesario, y además preferí poder actualizar en tiempo y forma!... Ya saben los problemas de tiempo que estoy teniendo estos días!_

 _Espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya saben como hacérmelo saber!_

 _Gracias a las que siguen leyendo :)_

 **Ilwen** _(25/09/2015)_


	7. Pesadillas

**Recomendación musical:** _No one's here to sleep - Naughty Boy ft. Bastille_

* * *

 **C5 – Pesadillas**

Cuando Remus Lupin se apareció en Grimmauld Place, lo hizo con el cuidado de quien entra en campo minado.

Snape lo había bien advertido del campo de batalle en el cual se había convertido la casa de su mejor amigo. Le había contado con pelos y detalles lo imposible que era mantener a los dos grupos de ex estudiantes en un mismo sitio cinco minutos sin que empezaran a volar maldiciones.

Por eso, cuando Remus Lupin se apareció en Grimmauld Place, no estaba preparado para lo que sus ojos tenían para mostrarle.

— — — — — — — — — —

-Toma -le espetó Hermione apoyando un frasco, que suponía debía tener alguna poción, en la mesa frente suyo.

-Dime, GENIO -hizo especial remarque en esa palabra- ¿Qué se supone que me estás dando?

-Lo siento -se disculpó rápidamente. Debía empezar a asimilar la ceguera de Malfoy o seguiría pasando vergüenza constantemente-Es una poción de sueño

-No recuerdo haberte pedido una… -Hermione se mordió el labio. Había planteado mil veces la escena en su cabeza y sabía como reaccionaría por inmiscuirse, igual se ponía nerviosa.

-He notado que estas durmiendo mal… o no estás durmiendo, no sé. El caso es que encontré esta mientras revisaba mis pociones y…

-¿Y quién te ha dado vela en este entierro, Granger? ¿Qué jodidos te importa si duermo o no lo hago?

-Te necesitamos al cien por ciento, Malfoy -dijo con firmeza. Había practicado especialmente esa frase- Es tu responsabilidad…

Draco pareció meditarlo por un momento, aunque en realidad estaba bastante divertido por la situación. Por mucho que le demostrara lo contrario, le encantaba que Hermione pusiera atención en él.

-¿Y cómo sé que no quieres embaucarme? ¿Si es un veneno? ¿Una poción en mal estado? ¡Ya sé! ¿estas intentando aprovecharte y darme una poción de amor, Hermione? -Ella soltó una carcajada que fue música en los oídos de Draco. Si él ya estaba bromeando con eso, es porque había resultado más sencillo de lo que creía.

-¿No eres tú el experto en pociones? Sería bastante difícil embaucarte, ¿no lo crees? -rebatió

-Touché… tú si que eres lista, Granger -Y tras guiñarle el ojo tomó el frasquito y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Como si hubiesen estado esperando el momento para entrar, tras finalizado ese pequeño intercambio, todos fueron llegando e instalándose en el comedor.

-¿Alguien tiene ganas de intercambiar unos hechizos? -preguntó de pronto Theo.

-¡Cuenta conmigo! -exclamó contento Blaise, como un niño al que le proponen ir al parque.

-No dormí bien -se excusó Pansy- Pero puedo hacerles de árbitro…

-¡Perfecto! -celebraron los dos amigos al mismo tiempo

-Yo creo que estaría bien... -se encogió Harry de hombros, dubitativo- ¿Qué dices, Ron?

-Yo… no lo sé…

-Yo seré la segunda árbitro, así hay parcialidad… ¿te parece, Ron? -Se ofreció Hermione, sabiendo donde pinchar. A Ron le gustaba batirse a duelo, pero la desconfianza le estaba frenando en demasiadas cosas.

-Esta bien, estoy dentro…

-¿Draco? -preguntó Pansy, esperanzada

-Prefiero divertirme desde fuera, por ahora… -se excusó. Jamás admitiría su inseguridad al manejar su varita sin su visión. Sabía que era perfectamente capaz, pero todavía había algo que lo frenaba… ni siquiera había intentado hechizos sencillos.

-Está bien…. -aceptó la morena con un dejo de tristeza- Ahora, ¡hagamos el sorteo!

— — — — — — — — — —

Hora y media después, todos estaban en el patio dando un espectáculo de duelo.

Blaise le había ganado a Ron y ahora se las veía complicadas con Theo, que ya le había ganado a Potter.

-Tenían razón con lo que debíamos practicar… -le murmuró por lo bajo Harry a su amigo.

-Igual ha sido divertido -Le restó importancia a la derrota, llamando la atención de todos.

Pansy estaba arbitrando el duelo, mientras Draco les gritaba cosas tanto a modo de burla como para alentarlos. Hermione reía a su lado.

Y ese paisaje, completamente desconcertante, improbable e inverosímil en este mundo y en cualquier otro, donde esos tres Gryffindors y esos cuatro Slytherins estaban no sólo conviviendo pacíficamente sino también pasando un buen rato, fue con el que se encontró Remus Lupin.

Sólo el abrazo de Hermione que corrió a su encuentro en cuanto lo vio, fue lo que logró sacarlo de su estupor.

— — — — — — — — — —

A pesar de no ser portador de buenas noticias, Remus no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. En la mesa frente a él, los chicos se habían mezclado entre ellos de una manera que jamás ni Dumbledore hubiese imaginado.

El chico Nott hablaba animadamente con Hermione. Ron soportaba las cargadas de Zabini, mientras Harry reía a su lado. El más joven de los Malfoy tenía a Parkinson colgada del brazo cuchicheándole animadamente mientras él no quitaba sus ojos de Hermione, como si pudiese verla a pesar de su notable impedimento.

Fue éste último el que inició la charla.

-Bueno… ¿A qué has venido? -preguntó sin ningún tipo de tacto. Le valía madres la falta de educación, de tonto tenía bien poco y la inesperada llegada de su ex profesor tenía un trasfondo que lejos estaba de ser una cordial visita.

-¡Malfoy! -lo reprendió Hermione. Harry negó la cabeza con una sonrisa… ya regañaba a los Slytherins como lo hacía con ellos, ¡pobres!

-Esta bien, Hermione -intercedió Lupin- Malfoy tiene razón. No he venido aquí de visita, por mucho que quisiera. Traigo novedades y no han de ser buenas… -Todos pusieron toda su atención en él, a la espera de que siguiese hablando- Los Mortífagos han vuelto a atacar -anunció. Se escucharon varias exclamaciones ahogadas. Pansy tomó la mano de Draco por debajo de la mesa., lo que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Hemione- Esta vez ha sido un pueblo muggle, cercano a Hogwarts.

-¿Un pueblo muggle? ¿Por qué diantres gastaría fuerzas en un pueblo muggle en estos momentos? -Ron y Harry tomaron con ofensa dicho comentario y miraron a Hermione esperando su reacción, pero evidentemente ella había entendido el verdadero sentido de la frase.

-Ya se está haciendo del mundo mágico, tiene Hogwarts bajo su poder… es como retroceder casilleros -Agregó Blaise

-Como dijo Draco… está gastando fuerzas en algo que no tiene sentido -pensó Theo en voz alta, como solía hacer- Tiene que tener un trasfondo, y no puede ser bueno.

-Es lo mismo que nos preguntamos. -suspiró Remus- Hasta Severus se ha mostrado sorprendido… sobre todo porque no lo convocaron antes de dicho ataque, se enteró cuando ya había sucedido, al igual que todos.

-¿Desconfiarán de él? -preguntó Harry con cierto temor

-Lo dudo… -intervino Draco- Quien-ya-tu-sabes no duda, no pregunta. Si sospechara de Snape, ya lo habría convertido en el almuerzo de Nagini… -Nadie fue capaz de hablar luego de esa idea. Sólo Pansy que se mostraba ajena a la conversación soltó una oración muy por lo bajo.

-Está entrenando nuevos Mortífagos

-¿Qué dices, cariño? -Le preguntó Draco, él único que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla susurrar.

-Está entrenando nuevos Mortífagos -repitió esta vez más fuerte, tomando ahora ella el centro de atención.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, niña? -se interesó Lupin, con cierta impaciencia.

-Yo… -titubó, recordar eso no era algo que le resultara sencillo- Cuando Voldemort nos estaba entrenando a mi y a mi hermano, nos llevó a ver como destrozaban e incendiaban hasta el polvo un pequeño pueblito muggle. -suspiró- Nosotros no hicimos nada porque él decía que para aprender primero había que saber observar, que en la próxima razzia que hicieran sí participaríamos. Sería como nuestro "bautismo". -Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Ahora que lo dice -recordó Draco- Nott… ¿recuerdas que algo así mencionó mi tía? -Theo lo miraba intentando hacer memoria- Ella lo llamaba nuestra celebridad… que sería una gran sorpresa.

-Cierto.

-¿Nunca participaron de una? -preguntó esta vez Hermione.

-Nunca nos sacaron de nuestra Mansión -respondió Draco- Nos obligaban allí a torturar a quienes llevaban como rehenes o nos torturaban a nosotros si no estaban conformes con nuestro desempeño -Torció el gesto con desagrado ante el recuerdo. Hermione sintió un nudo en el estómago y cómo se le secaba la garganta, arrepintiéndose de haber formulado la pregunta.

-No es una mala hipótesis -acordó Lupin, intentando retomar el tema- En realidad es la única que manejamos. Si ese es su modo de entrenar nuevos mortífagos, está indicándonos que está mejorando y ampliando sus filas… algo lógico teniendo en cuenta sus planes y como hemos achicado sus números en los últimos enfrentamientos.

-Aunque ellos también achicaran los nuestros -comentó Ron por lo bajo.

-También cobra sentido el porqué no le informaron a Snape… -agregó Harry no queriendo profundizar en el pensamiento de su amigo.

-Eso no es todo… -volvió a suspirar el profesor- Snape sospecha que mañana habrá otro ataque, pero en el mundo mágico. Hay que estar atentos.

-¿Participaremos? -preguntó Hermione

-No de momento. Pero será importante que estén al pendiente por cualquier cosa que llegue a suceder…

— — — — — — — — — —

La visita de Remus los había dejado bastante turbados a todos. Casi nadie había probado su cena, y rápidamente se fueron excusando para ir abandonando el lugar.

Todos habían tomado distintos caminos, y extrañamente fueron pocos los que se encaminaron a su habitación… sólo Draco se había encerrado en la suya y Blaise lo había imitado luego de acompañarlo hasta la puerta, aunque el rubio insistió que ya había aprendido a manejarse por allí y no era necesario. Fueron los primeros en levantarse de la mesa.

Atrás de ellos fue Nott, diciendo que quería investigar que había en el desván por su encontraba algo útil, quien se disculpó y subió las escaleras hasta el altillo.

Harry y Ron, a pesar de la compañía de Hermione, comenzaron a sentirse incómodos con la presencia de Pansy y se largaron a tomar un poco de aire al jardín trasero.

Por su parte, Hermione, tentada en afianzar ese raro vinculo que estaba formando con la morena, se ofreció a juntar la mesa y ayudarla a lavar los trastes, pero a pesar de que no uso un mal modo, la forma en que ella le había dicho que no era necesario, le fue suficiente para notar que en realidad la Slytherin necesitaba estar a solas. Así que con un asentimiento comprensivo, la dejó sola allí con sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la biblioteca, necesitaba despejar su mente antes de siquiera intentar dormir.

Pansy agradeció que Granger no se pusiera a pesadearla y hubiera captado sus pocas ganas de compartir el ambiente con alguien. Si los chicos no hubiesen empezado a marcharse uno por uno, seguramente ella hubiese sido la primera en levantarse e irse.

Lavó parsimoniosamente todos los platos y trastes, y una vez acabada su tarea, sacó una botella de Whiskey de fuego que había guardada en la alacena, un vaso, y se sentó en la mesa. Podría haberle pegado el trago desde directamente el pico de la botella y sentir violentamente el fuego del licor quemar su garganta, pero ella era una señorita y ni la peor de las desolaciones le haría perder sus modales. Sonrió contra el vaso y dio el primer sorbo.

— — — — — — — — — —

Theo sonrió orgulloso con el desmadre que había armado a su alrededor. ¡Vaya que había encontrado cosas útiles allí arriba! Un montón de jarrones, adornos, vajilla y distintos tipos de frascos, todos capaces de romperse en mil pedazos una y otra vez. ¡Cómo disfrutaba destruir cosas cuando se sentía así! Era un modo terapéutico de descarga… si él fuera medimago se lo recetaría sus pacientes.

Luego de pasar una hora rompiendo y volviendo a armar todo lo que se encontraba, decidió que ya era suficiente y bajó a su habitación.

Primero pegó el oído a la puerta, ningún sonido del otro lado. O bien Blaise ya se había acostado, o había puesto un hechizo silenciador. Temiendo que la respuesta fuera ésta última, con los ojos cerrados, abrió suavemente la puerta.

-Estás fuera de peligro, hermano. Ya he terminado la fiesta -Murmuró Blaise. Lejos estaba el tono jovial que lo caracterizaba. Su voz estaba varios tonos por debajo del habitual y bastante más ronca también.

Theo terminó de abrir la puerta, mucho más confiado, y sonrió al ver lo que el huracán Zabini había dejado tras su paso… él por lo menos se había tomado el trabajo de arreglar el altillo…

— — — — — — — — — —

-Realmente confío en ellos -soltó Harry al aire. Volutas de vapor salieron de su boca al hablar, el aire estaba verdaderamente frío.

-Lo sé -suspiró Ron- Es cierto que cada vez encuentro menos motivos para desconfiar de ellos, pero… igualmente hay cosas que no me cierran, ¿sabes? Que de un día a la mañana hayan decidido pasarse de bando… todos sabemos que los Slytherins no son ni valientes ni mucho menos altruistas

-Lo cierto es que no es algo que haya pasado de la noche a la mañana, Ron, y lo sabes… hace un año y en algunos casos quizás más, que están infiltrados para Dumbledore.

-Eso no quita que sea sorpresivo… por no decir sospechoso.

-Créeme que todos tienen sus motivos… lo he visto.

-Si me contaras quizás fuera más fácil…

-Ron -le reprendió- Ya hablamos de esto. Somos un equipo o algo así ahora, no quebraré su confianza… Snape me lo mostró porque era la única manera para que los aceptara aquí, y creo que eso ya es demasiado para ellos… -Su voz se volvió un tanto más dura- Deberá bastarte con confiar en mi y en mi criterio si no eres capaz de dejar de desconfiar de sus verdaderos motivos.

-Lo sé, Harry, lo siento… -bajó la cabeza- Sólo que es bastante frustrante estar afuera de todo.

-Tú te pones fuera de todo, Ron. Tú los alejas y te los pones en contra… No conocer sus secretos no te deja al margen de nada…

Ron ya no dijo nada. Sabía que Harry, desde su punto de vista, tenía razón en lo que decía. Pero sin embargo había una barrera delante de él que no lo dejaba acatar a ello y confiar en las serpientes. No era tampoco el prejuicio por los de su clase, es decir, las serpientes bien se sabe son traicioneras y ponzoñosas… Iba por otro lado. Tampoco iba a jactarse dotes adivinatorios que nunca tuvo ni iba a tener, pero había aprendido que esas sensaciones no debían dejarse pasar por alto.

Quizás dejaría de montar numerito contra las serpientes en cada oportunidad como hasta el momento, pero no bajaría la guardia… Alerta Permanente como bien les había enseñado Ojo Loco. Sobre todo con Malfoy… a ese rubio oxigenado sí que no podría dejarle pasar ni una. Tantos años de desprecio no podrían borrarse porque el señorito ahora tuviese un acto noble, ¡claro que no!. Todavía no entendía como Hermione podía andar de rositas con él, dejando atrás todos los insultos que había recibido de su parte en todo este tiempo. Si bien confiaba en su criterio, porque no podía negar que en inteligencia les ganaba por lejos a todos, cuando se trataba de ver la bondad en las personas, Hermione se lo tomaba realmente enserio y escarbaba muy profundo con tal de encontrar aunque sea una mísera gotita. A ella le encantaban las causas perdidas. Y a él no le gustaba ni medio la situación.

-Será mejor que vayamos a acostarnos… mañana será un día largo. -Sugirió Harry. Ron sólo asintió y se puso de pie tendiéndole una mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Una vez de pie, ambos volvieron a entrar a la mansión.

— — — — — — — — — —

Luego de matar media botella de Whiskey de Fuego, Pansy se había quedado dormida sobre sus brazos, recostada en la mesa.

Cualquiera que hubiese entrado en aquél momento, la podría haber visto temblar y sacudirse sin control, mientras profería una serie de quejidos y gritos de terror.

Se despertó de un sobresalto, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas. Aún despierta sentía el pecho contraído y le costaba mucho respirar.

Uno a uno los recuerdos de aquél sueño comenzaron a golpearla.

Las torturas presenciadas. El incendio de aquél barrio muggle que le habían mostrado en su entrenamiento. Los cortes que había tenido que curar en Theo. Draco sufriendo una intensiva sesión de Cruciatus.

Intentó ponerse de pie pero las piernas le fallaron. Las imágenes seguían llegando y ella no era capaz de controlarlo.

-Basta, por favor, basta -chilló.

Comenzó a arrastrarse por el piso, necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba llenar de aire sus pulmones, necesitaba que las imágenes cesaran.

Otra vez Draco, esta vez inconsciente y empapado en sudor y sangre. Los ojos de Blaise inyectados en sangre el día que mataron a su madre frente de ellos. Las personas que creía cercanas dándole la espalda y uniéndose a las filas del Señor Oscuro. Owen.

Jadeó. Sus pensamientos no podían seguir por ahí.

-No, no, no, no -gritaba. Sentía el pecho desgarrándosele un poco más con cada recuerdo.

La primer demostración de magia accidental de su hermano. Su abrazo de despedida cuando comenzó sus clases en Dumstrang. Su primer baile juntos. Su confidencia sobre su primera chica. Las noches escondidos bajo las mismas sábanas para contarse sus secretos. Su rostro ya adulto. Su determinación al no querer unirse al bando oscuro. El día que a pesar de su oposición lo marcaron. La sangre. Owen en el piso gritando. El rayo verde.

Había llegado hasta la puerta del comedor cuando se desmoronó completamente. Cuando Harry y Ron la encontraron, atraídos por su llanto, estaba tirada en el piso boca a bajo, convulsionando.

Harry utilizó toda su fuerza para intentar incorporarla, pero la fuerza que hacía Pansy no se lo permitía por miedo a lastimarla. Por mucho que la llamara, ella parecía no escucharlo y no hacía más que llorar, gritar y retorcerse en su brazos.

-Ron, busca a Nott y a Zabini -le ordenó. El pelirrojo que hasta entonces se había quedado de pie, sin saber como intervenir en la situación, asintió rápidamente y salió disparado escaleras arriba.

Entró a la habitación de los chicos cual torbellino. No le importó que luego le recriminaran su falta de modales por no golpear o lo que fuere, aunque dudaba que lo hicieran cuando conocieran los motivos. De todas formas, ni siquiera les dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando habló.

-Parkinson, abajo…

Y no necesitó palabra más para que los dos se pusieran de pie y corrieran hasta allá.

Ninguno de los dos se sorprendió al verla así. Había un sentimiento cruzándoles por el rostro, algo verdaderamente triste… pero no sorpresa.

Quienes si se sorprendieron fueron los dos Gryffindors al ver a Nott acercarse a paso firme a su amiga y lleno de determinación estamparle la palma de la mano en su mejilla.

-¿Qué caraj…

-¿Estás bien, pequeña? -El insulto de Ron murió al ver como tras la cachetada recibida, Pansy parecía haber vuelto en sí y había clavado sus ojos, todavía llenos de lágrimas, en los de Nott.

Solamente tuvo que asentir para que esta vez fuera Blaise quien se acercara y la alzara pasándole un brazo debajo de las piernas y otro por la espalda. Enseguida ella se escondió en su pecho y escucharon como volvía a sollozar, aunque esta vez mucho más tranquilas.

-Gracias… nosotros nos encargamos desde ahora -agradeció Theo con un cordial movimiento de cabeza antes de salir detrás de Blaise, sin esperar a ver la reacción o a escuchar la respuesta de los otros dos.

— — — — — — — — — —

Había agarrado cinco libros distintos, y de ninguno había podido pasar del segundo párrafo. Primero se justificaba con que eran los libros los que no lograban atraparla… pero cuando fue tras Historia de Hogwarts y lo mismo sucedió, le resultó evidente que el problema radicaba en ella.

Con un suspiro cansado se puso de pie dispuesta a volverlos a su sitio. Si bien podía realizar esa acción con magia, prefirió ir ella misma metida entre las estanterías de libros. Si la lectura no la había ayudado en su misión de despejar su cabeza, quizás eso si lo hiciera un poco.

Lamentablemente, todo se volvió en su contra ni bien comenzó a caminar. Se le hizo imposible no dejar vagar su mente entre las noticias que Remus había ido a comunicarles.

No le habían pasado por alto las reacciones de los cuatro Slytherins cuando su ex profesor comenzó con el relato de lo sucedido. Todavía le costaba adjudicárselas a un sentimiento… había ira, impotencia, rabia, asco, dolor, tristeza… pero no podía identificar una que prevaleciera sobre el resto.

Se sentía bastante egoísta porque el primer pensamiento en surcar su mente fue el alivio de tener a sus padres bajo resguardo… y después, recién entonces, horrorizarse y entristecerse por toda esa gente inocente.

Quizás ella no fuera tan perfecta y bondadosa como todos creían.

Pero, ¿cuánto de malo tenía eso? ¿Tanto como para castigarse?

Que Merlín la perdonara, pero ella sentía que no.

Se mordió el labio y dejó el último libro en la estantería. Se quedó con Historia de Hogwarts entre los brazos, lo llevaría a su habitación por si antes de dormir le apetecía leer y lograba concentrarse.

Apenas salir de la habitación le llegó el ruido de lo que sucedía pisos abajo. Sólo tuvo que bajar un tramo de las escaleras para encontrarse a Zabini cargando a Pansy en brazos, mientras ella sollozaba, para luego meterse en su habitación con Theodore Nott detrás.

Volvió a morderse el labio y lo sintió arder. Debía dejar ese maldito hábito.

Volvió a subir y antes de meterse en su habitación se volteó a la puerta del rubio. Para su sorpresa ésta se encontraba entre abierta, quizás había intervenido en lo que sea que había sucedido con Parkinson.

No sin cierta prudencia, golpeó suavemente.

No recibió respuesta y volvió a golpear.

Nada.

Sintiéndose una intrusa, pero movida por su preocupación, decidió asomarse para cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien.

Y así estaba.

Apenas ingresó la cabeza pudo distinguir el cuerpo de Malfoy debajo de todas sus cobijas y su platinada cabeza asomándose de ellas. Sonrió al notar el frasquito de Poción de sueño que le había dado esa tarde vacío sobre su mesa de luz.

Sin querer seguir interrumpiendo, y sobre todo con miedo de que despertase y la encontrara allí, Hermione dejó la habitación asegurándose de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando se metió en la cama, no necesitó abrir el libro para conciliar el sueño, como víctima de un encantamiento, enseguida cerró los ojos y fue transportada a la tierra de Morfeo.

— — — — — — — — — —

Cuando los gritos de Draco Malfoy hicieron eco en la Mansión, la noche se había adentrado bastante.

Harry y Ron luchaban contra su insomnio, pensando en demasiadas cosas como para siquiera hacer el intento de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Theo y Blaise seguían mimando a Pansy, aunque ya estuviera ligeramente más tranquila. Habían juntado sus camas para que ella se acostara en el medio y poder abrazarla ambos cómodamente. Desde la batalla en Hogwarts a la morena la atormentaban esas horribles pesadillas, por lo que en una y cada una de las noches de su estancia en aquella casa, o se iba a dormir con ellos luego de cenar con Draco, o a mitad de la noche se inmiscuía silenciosamente en su habitación.

Ya habían logrado sacarle un par de sonrisas cuando lo escucharon la primera vez y el aire se les tensó de golpe. No tuvieron que esperar mucho más para la confirmación con el segundo. Pansy estaba incorporándose para salir corriendo cuando escucharon unos pasos apresurados correr de una habitación a otra.

Aún a sabiendas de quien se trataba y que, honestamente, era lo mejor que podía pasarle a Draco en ese momento, a Pansy le costó todo el orgullo dejar su trasero en la cama y no subir a consolarlo.

Cuando Blaise y Theo le sonrieron y le besaron la mejilla, supo que había hecho las cosas bien.

Para Hermione las cosas habían sido un poco distintas porque ella sí había logrado conciliar el sueño. Por eso cuando el primer grito cortó el silencio se despertó de golpe como si alguien tironeara de ella y la sacaran de un sueño. Estaba sentada en la cama y apenas pudo situarse y hacerse idea de lo que sucedía cuando lo volvió a escuchar.

No lo pensó demasiado y tampoco había demasiado que pensar. Era Malfoy, en la habitación de al lado, gritando de manera desgarradora.

En cuestión de segundos se encontraba arrodillada al lado de su cama, batallando con su pesadilla.

-Malfoy, despierta -dijo la primera vez, pero no funcionó. El rubio seguía retorciéndose como si estuviese soportando una serie de maldiciones, lágrimas salían de sus ojos y entre los gritos de lo que parecía dolor, soltaba frases que no terminaba de comprender.

-No, ¡a ella no!

-Malfoy, por favor, está todo bien, despierta -volvió a insistir

-¡Déjenla! -gritó claramente, haciendo a Hermione paralizar por un momento. Como pudo conjuró un hechizo para encender las luces del lugar.

-Malfoy… ¡Malfoy, maldita sea! -se desesperó y comenzó a zarandearlo. Los gestos que atravesaban el rostro del chicos le provocaban tanto dolor que ella misma empezaba a sentir ganas de llorar, -Soy Granger, Malfoy… por favor… estoy aquí, todo estará bien…

-Hermione -la llamó, todavía dormido. La aludida abrió los ojos, feliz de que empezara a reaccionar, poca importancia le prestó a que la llamara por su nombre.

-Si, Draco, soy yo, Hermione… despierta y suéltame todos tus insultos por haberme metido en tu cuarto, pero despierta…-murmuró sosteniéndole la cabeza, incitándolo a abrir los ojos

-No, por favor, no… -volvía a quejarse, frunciendo su rostro.

Hermione estaba asustada, nunca le había costado tanto sacar a alguien de sus pesadillas, estaba temiendo que Malfoy estuviera siendo víctima de algo más. Ya no sabía que más hacer, estaba a punto de mandar su Patronus para llamar a alguien que la ayudara cuando decidió intentarlo una vez más.

-Me odiarás por esto… -le susurró- ¿Qué digo? ¡Me matarás cuando despiertes!

Pero aún así lo hizo. Tomó el vaso con agua que reposaba en la mesa de luz, al lado de donde había divisado el frasco de Poción de sueño, y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, se lo volcó encima de la cabeza.

Draco se incorporó y tomó aire como si realmente se hubiese ahogado. Desconcertado, giró la cabeza para todos lados como si pudiese divisar algo, pero no fue necesario, un peso al borde de su cama le indicó que alguien se había sentado allí. Con los recuerdos de su pesadilla demasiado frescos se tiró hacia atrás con temor.

Hermione pareció no notar aquél pequeño gesto porque ni bien corroboró que Malfoy estaba bien, se arrojó sobre él para abrazarlo.

-Gracias al cielo que estás bien -murmuró con voz temblorosa contra su oído. Draco no terminaba de comprender que era lo que sucedía. Dos cables en su cabeza se unieron y logró sacar en limpio que Granger se encontraba bien y ahora lo estaba abrazando… si todo había sido una pesadilla, ¿esto sería sólo un sueño?. La sintió temblar contra él y supo que estaba llorando.

Guiado por una fuerza más poderosa que la propia, sus brazos viajaron hasta rodear su cintura y apretarla con fuerza. Era etérea.

Sin saber cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, Hermione se alejó un poco y lo tomó del rostro para mirarlo. El negro profundo de sus ojos fijo en ella… y a pesar de ser como un pozo negro, en ellos podría notar el desconcierto.

-Tuviste una pesadilla -se vio en la necesidad de aclarar. Su mirada no se movió de la suya- Yo… yo… ¡No podía despertarte, Draco! -Malfoy no mostraba ninguna emoción, simplemente la miraba, sin pestañear. Las ganas de llorar volvían… una parte por la tensión del momento vivido, y otra que no podía identificar. La necesidad de irse se había apoderado de su cuerpo. -Lo siento…

Pero Malfoy no la dejó irse. Su mirada y pose seguían imperturbables, pero su brazo se había levantado hasta el suyo para tomarla por la muñeca e impedirle su escape.

Porque claro, ella no sabía que Draco seguía pensando que era victima de otro sueño… uno bastante cruel para su gusto. La tenía ahí frente a él, luego de haberla tenido entre sus brazos, llorando de preocupación por él.

Poco le importaba en el momento que mañana al despertar, este sueño tan vívido le significaran mil espadas ensañándose con su corazón. Ahora la tenía ahí, tan real y suya…

Se aventuró con su otra mano a acariciarle el rostro, corrió un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás de su oreja y notó en el camino su piel mojada por las lágrimas.

-Quédate -susurró- Por favor.

Y pese a que todos sus sentidos le decían que saliera corriendo de allí mientras pudiera, ella no hizo otra cosa que asentir contra la palma de su mano.

Creó miles de justificaciones en su cabeza para sí misma. Que no podía dejarlo sólo después de lo sucedido, que quería estar ahí por si volvía a pasar. Pero ninguna la dejaba conforme. Y por mucho más que conjeturara mientras se iba recostando a su lado, no encontraba razón a esa sensación en su pecho que simplemente le indicaba que estaba bien, que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Apenas se giró para mirarlo, notó por su respiración que él ya había vuelto a dormirse. Le corrió el pelo de la frente y deseó con todo su corazón que esas pesadillas no volvieran a asaltarlo, que siguiera toda la noche con ese rostro lleno de paz que mostraba en ese momento. Y tras contemplarlo algunos segundo más, ella también se quedó dormida.

— — — — — — — — — —

Un par de horas después, Draco se volvió a despertar, pero esta vez supo que nada de lo pasado con Granger había sido un sueño.

El corazón le latía a una velocidad que no podía ser sana.

El calor del cuerpo al lado del suyo no podía ser falso. Alzó una mano y suavemente la paseo por la almohada hasta enredarse en esos risos que tanto había deseado tocar. A poca importancia de tacharse como acosador, se incorporó inclinándose un poco sobre ella y dejó llenar sus pulmones de su característico olor a vainilla.

El cuerpo le cosquilleaba de la cabeza a los pies, desde el pelo hasta las puntas de sus dedos.

Estúpido niño enamorado. Se odiaba por sentir tantas emociones dominándolo.

Era irónico como no le importaba el perder la cabeza por ella al punto de hacerse espía e infiltrarse en las filas del mago más temido, pero no soportaba el perder el control de sí mismo cuando la tenía cerca.

Sus ataques en Hogwarts eran tan ensañados a ella no por otro motivo del renegar contra lo que le producía. La insultaba porque quería insultarse a sí mismo, porque le exasperaba esa vorágine de sensaciones que le producía la santurrona amiga de Potter.

Ahora no la insultaba, no podía hacerlo y ya había aprendido que ni se desquitaba ni hacía que dejara de sentirse como lo hacía. Pero nunca se concilió con sí mismo, nunca asumió esas emociones como propias pero ingobernables, nunca aceptó que iban a estar ahí y no lo dejarían en paz, que era mejor darlas por hecho y dejarlas estar.

Draco Malfoy era un hombre al que le gustaba tener las cosas bajo control, y el no poder tener control sobre él mismo era sumamente impropio e imperdonable.

Nadie podía imaginarse que tras el frio, soberbio, arrogante y déspota, Draco Malfoy, se escondía un gatito de peluche, puro algodón de azúcar, arcoíris y amor hacia Hermione Granger.

Idiota.

Flojo.

Pollerudo.

Mejor volvía su atención a su acompañante y dejaba sus auto-insultos para más tarde.

Total... el momento no sería eterno, pronto terminaría y probablemente nunca se volvería a repetir, para lo otro tenía tiempo.

Hermione había comenzado a removerse en sueños suavemente, ese estado en el que estás a punto de despertar pero todavía Morfeo te tiene agarrado de un pie, y Draco lo que menos quería era que ella abriera los ojos y adiós, el momento acabase.

-Shhh -le susurró al oído mientras le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad, para que no surtiera el efecto contrario y la despertara.

A Hermione pareció gustarle el gesto porque sonrió remoloneando y se acercó más a él. Draco, ni lento ni perezoso, aprovechó la oportunidad y la acomodó encima suyo, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y un brazo cruzando su abdomen.

Tampoco fue lento para pasar su propio brazo encima de su cintura y con el otro seguir acariciando su cabeza.

Que Voldemort viniera y lo matara ahora. Absolutamente todo lo que había hecho por ella ya había tenido su recompensa.

— — — — — — — — — —

El turno de despertarse para Hermione llegó cuando los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron por las cortinas.

Sonrió recordando que había sido ella la que había abierto las ventanas y que él no las había vuelto a cerrar, todavía sin ser consciente de donde se encontraba exactamente.

Hermione desde chica se acostumbró a dormir fuera de casa, ya sea por quedarse con amigas, familiares o en hoteles por algún viaje. Suponía que por eso nunca se encontraba desconcertada cuando se despertaba en habitaciones que no eran las propias, siempre al abrir los ojos lo hacía sabiendo donde estaba.

Por eso, no se espantó al amanecer en el cuarto de Draco Malfoy. Se acordaba también a la perfección todo lo que había sucedido esa noche, lo que hizo que su corazón se encogiera un poco ante el recuerdo de su desesperación.

Le costó unos segundo más darse cuenta que lo que estaba debajo suyo no era el confortable colchón, sino el cuerpo del chico. Recién entonces se sobresaltó un poco y no precisamente por falta de confortabilidad.

Aún así, con sus nervios a mil por hora, no fue capaz de moverse mucho. Malfoy dormía apaciblemente boca arriba, con su respiración acompasada y su rostro pasivo… hasta se arriesgaba a decir que nunca lo había visto tan relajado. Soltó una risita al pensar en la cantidad de maldiciones que recibiría de su parte si llegase a soltarle ese pensamiento en voz alta. Él, un Malfoy, sintiéndose en paz al dormir con la Sangresucia Granger.

Se sentía aliviada de que los sueños no lo hubiesen vuelto a atormentar, y ello la llevó a sentirse culpable si llegase a interrumpir su sueño.

Ella misma sabía lo que le costaba al muchacho conciliar el sueño, y también ella misma había sido testigo de su fatídica noche. No podía despertarlo, se merecía descansar un poco una vez que podía.

Quiso moverse y darse vuelta, por si llegaba a despertar y los encontraba en esa posición, pero al intentarlo, él no hizo más que afianzar su agarre. Suspiró. Esperaba que no la despertara tirándola de la cama y acusándola de acosadora.

Oh, si… ya se lo podía imaginar.

* * *

 **n/a:** _Buenas! Cómo están? Yo contenta porque me gustó mucho como quedó el capitulo, lo cual es bastante raro... y ya comencé con el de la semana que viene :)_

 _Parece que Hermione está en plan de volver loco al rubio, no? jajaja_

 _La idea fue profundizar un poco más en lo que pasa cada uno, y de paso, darle un embioncito más al Dramione... veamos que hace Draco con esta ayuda que le di (? jajaja_

 _Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado!_

 _ **AVISO:** En estos días, en el grupo (facebook/groups/FansIlwenMalfoy) va a haber una sorpresita para las chicas de Argentina... así que las interesadas, estén atentas :P_

 _Que tengan un lindo fin de semana!_

 _Besos a todas, gracias por seguir leyendo!_

 **Ilwen** ( _02/10/2015_ )


	8. Revelaciones

_**Recomendación musical:** Human - Gabrielle Apin_

* * *

 **C7 – Revelaciones**

El segundo despertar de Draco fue mucho menos placentero. Hermione, todavía poco consciente de sus actos, pegó un pequeño gritito sobresaltándose al notar cuanto tiempo se había dormido y que ya debía ser cerca del mediodía, lo que provocó que Draco, más que placenteramente dormido, se asustara y en un brusco movimiento terminara cayéndose al piso, con toda la ropa de cama incluida.

Hermione, tapándose la boca con la mano, se inclinó lo suficiente para verificar el estado del chico, pero cuando lo vio sacudiendo la cabeza desconcertado le fue completamente imposible lograr retener la carcajada.

Draco quiso frustrarse. Indignarse. Despreciarla. Tener el coraje de mandarla a los mil demonios. Draco quiso, pero…

-No sé que encuentras tan gracioso -intentó espetar enojado, pero si las palabras salen entremezcladas con rastros de risas mal contenidas, es muy difícil que te tomen enserio.

-Lo mismo que tú -logró decir Hermione sin parar de reír. Su risa era tan fresca y distendida que era imposible no sólo disfrutarla y relajarse con el sonido, sino que también terminar contagiándose. No fue distinto para Draco que terminó cediendo y entregándose también a las risas.

-Pequeño ratón de biblioteca, me has tirado de la cama… ¡de mi propia cama! -Fingió indignación, provocando otra ola de carcajadas

-Tú… tú te has caído solo -Y más "jajaja's"- Eres un pequeño hurón revoltoso

-¡Deja de reírte y ayúdame a levantarme!

-Deberías verte desde aquí, la perspectiva es alucinante…

-Que bueno que conseguiste boleto de primera fila

-Oh, si, yo también me alegro mucho -le sonrió tendiéndole la mano- No todos los días se encuentra al impecable y aristocrático Draco Malfoy desparramado por los suelos.

-No todos los días amaneces con Draco Malfoy… -le picó con voz seductora poniéndose de pie. Luego de tragar grueso al ver todo su cuerpo, sólo cubierto por unos pantalones de satén, imponente frente a ella, soltó otra pequeña risa para disimular y le siguió el juego.

-Tienes razón, he sido doblemente honrada. ¡Merlín, que muchacha afortunada he resultado ser!

-¿Quién lo diría, no? Ve y juega algunas apuestas, es tu día de suerte.

-Marcaré este día en mi calendario.

-Trata de ahorrarte los corazones…

-No sé si pueda cumplirlo -le sonrió. De repente cayó en cuenta lo inverosímil de lo que estaba sucediendo, reconociendo lo cómodo que era el bromear con Malfoy. Se alegraba de poder haber dejado atrás las cosas… y no sólo refiriéndose a las pesadillas de esa noche. Había hecho bien en seguir ese palpito con Malfoy… Trelawney se lo pensaría dos veces antes de decirle que no tenía su ojo interior desarrollado si supiera, ¡já! Aunque también había pensado que al despertar, Malfoy le diría de todo y la tiraría de la cama… y el que terminó despertando en el piso terminó siendo él. Volvió a sonreír ante el recuerdo.

-Granger, no es que quiera privarte de seguir pasando tiempo conmigo, pero temo que tu novio se preocupe y venga con intenciones de tirar la puerta abajo pensando que te tengo secuestrada bajo tortura, o se cree alguna de sus grandes fábulas -chasqueó la lengua. Por un momento Hermione pensó que era hasta cómico el rechazo que se tenían ambos chicos.

-¡Mierda, tienes razón, debe ser tardísimo! -volvió a exaltarse recordando el motivo que había desencadenado la caída de Malfoy. Draco sacudió la cabeza con diversión.

Se incorporó rápidamente pero tuvo que parar en seco tras darse cuenta que no sabía como despedirse. Él se dio cuenta y a pesar de estar tentado en hacerla sufrir un poco más, tuvo un destello de bondad y se la simplificó.

-Está bien, Granger, ve… Luego te veo -fue como si le diera permiso, como el envión para que se subiera al tren y se fuera sin más. Hermione asintió con una sonrisa.

-Te veo abajo, Draco -le saludó y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Draco suspiró y volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama.

Maldita Granger.

No sólo no le había revolucionado con su presencia, sino que tenía que dejar todo su aroma impregnado en la almohada.

Maldita y mil veces maldita.

Y maldito él por dejarse afectar y estar olfateándola como un jodido sabueso.

Le costaba encontrarle un sentido a lo que aquella mujer pretendía. Pero ahí radicaba el problema, y lo sabía, aunque eso no hiciera más que desconcertarlo. Ella no pretendía, ella era. Si hacía algo era porque así le salía, sin pensarlo mucho. No tenía prejuicios y tampoco resentimiento. Era tan pura que lo único él podía pensar era en lo fácil que sería mancillar su alma, y eso le aterraba. Porque eso era todo lo que Hermione Granger representaba para él, lo que lo había atraído hasta la locura, y lo llevaba a lo que era hoy. No podía arruinar lo único puro que tenía, aunque justamente fuera no teniéndola.

Sin embargo, Granger hacía que los momentos que compartían se dieran de una manera tan natural que no era capaz de arruinarlos. ¡Había dormido con ella, joder! Nunca en toda su vida había pasado toda la noche con una mujer simplemente durmiendo, y que la sensación que le dejara este hecho fuera tan lleno de paz y comodidad era lo único que lo aterrorizaba.

Ni siquiera había vuelto a pensar en sus pesadillas.

El puto calor en su pecho volvía a arder cada vez que recordaba su tintineante risa al despertar.

Sus pensamientos habían comenzado a alterarlo al punto que le costaba abrocharse los botones de la camisa. Mierda.

Era tan fácil despreciarla cuando ella respondía a sus insultos con fiereza. Le frustraba hasta la locura que ahora cada vez que intentaba fastidiarla ella le sonriera y le lanzara alguna frase comprensiva. Sólo faltaba que le palmeara la espalda.

Su cuota de "obra de bien" debería verse satisfecha con el darle la hora al pelirrojo pobretón y desagradable que tenía como novio. Novio. Como pinchaba la puta palabra.

Definitivamente tenía que dejarse de joder con todo este asunto.

Estaba a punto de descargar su chasco contra el primer mueble con el que se topara, pero los suaves golpes en la puerta lo frenaron en seco.

-¿Estas listo? -la voz de la dueña de sus pensamientos sonó tras la puerta- ¿Quieres que te espere para bajar?

Se encontró a sí mismo obligándose a respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse y abriendo la puerta dispuesto a bajar con ella.

¿Dónde jodidos quedaba todo lo que había pensado?

-Vamos, Granger -intentó sonar duro, pero como siempre, la Gryffindor parecía burlarse de su rudeza y le dio tan poca importancia que se tomó de su brazo y echó a andar.

El imaginarse la cara del Weasley cuando los viera bajar lo puso de buen humor otra vez. Ojalá y estuviera bajo las escaleras...

— — — — — — — — — —

La realidad no fue mucho más distinta al deseo de Draco.

Weasley no estaba esperando bajo las escaleras, pero sí lo estaba en el comedor, donde Hermione entró todavía sujeta a su brazo, hablándole sobre como podría transfigurar el acónito, que crecía como yuyo en el jardín, en arbusto ardiente, para poder hacer más esencia de díctamo.

Pero nadie prestó atención a lo que hablaban.

La imagen de los dos tomados del brazo era demasiado fuerte como para percatarse de algo más.

Sólo Blaise con sus comentarios incómodos fue capaz de reaccionar sacando a todos de su paralización.

-Buen día, bellos durmientes -Hermione abrió la boca para preguntarle como conocía el cuento muggle al que hacía referencia, pero enseguida tuvo a Pansy al lado tomándola del brazo y haciéndoselo descruzar del de Draco.

-Lo siento Granger, esta semana Draco es mi esclavo…

-¿Qué día es? -preguntó Draco antes que cualquiera reaccionara.

-Viernes 29 de Mayo, por lo que faltan exactamente siete días para tu cumpleaños y ocho para el mio…

-Ahí está tu error, querida mía… -Pansy lo miró con confusión- Hoy tú eres mi esclava… tu semana comienza mañana -sonrió orgulloso a lo que la morena hizo un mojín soltando un bufido.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas, Granger… -para sorpresa de todos volvió a dirigirse a la castaña, que seguía parada en el mismo sitio incapaz de moverse y perderse algo de aquella extraña conversación. Aprovechando su aturdimiento, la morena volvió a tomarle el brazo y a enlazarlo con el de Draco como en su posición inicial.

-De todos modos, gracias por recordármelo, Pans… Me viene de maravillas que me prepares el desayuno.

-¡Cómo si no fuera a hacértelo de todas formas! -chilló y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Todos, menos Ron que mantenía la mirada clavada en los brazos enlazados de esos dos, rieron ante la pequeña escena.

-Voy a ayudarla y a prepararme el mio -anunció Hermione soltándose, esta vez por su cuenta, del brazo del rubio- ¿Alguien quiere algo?

Harry, que bien conocía a su amigo y anticipó su berrinche, habló para impedírselo.

-¿Puedes hacerme otro par de huevos? Temo que se me quemaron un poco y no los disfruté -mintió.

-¿Podrías alcanzarme otro vaso de zumo, por favor? Si no es molestia, claro… -Hermione, aunque sorprendida por que Theo le pidiera algo, asintió entusiasmada. Le gustaba que los grupos comenzaran a unificarse, por lo que sería la primera en trabajar por ello.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Pansy llevaba bastante adelantado el desayuno de su amigo. Ni siquiera se volteó a mirarla cuando le habló.

-Granger, tengo un trato para hacerte.

-Si vas a pedirme favores, lo principal sería que empieces a llamarme por mi nombre, ¿no crees?

-Está bien, está bien, como quieras -dijo no sin bufar con cierta burla antes- El hecho es que… necesito ir al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas y quiero que me acompañes.

-No es seguro que salgamos, Pansy -el tono marisabidilla de Hermione salió a flote. Un chasquido de lengua fue la respuesta que recibió.

-No seas tan correcta, Hermione -enfatizó en el nombre, no sin cierto tono de aburrimiento -Somos chicas grandes y podemos cuidarnos… pensé en que podríamos ir a Londres muggle, si te parece menos peligroso. Como sea… hablaré con Severus y él me autorizará. La pregunta es si estás dentro o no.

-¿Qué es lo tan de vida o muerte que necesitas comprar? -Pansy viró los ojos, ¿no podía decir que sí y ya?

-El viernes a la noche haré una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Draco, y el mío, por supuesto… para hacer una fiesta se necesitan cosas, ¿sabes?. Generalmente haría estas compras con Draco, pero creo que se terminará sintiendo mal por… bueno, ya sabes, y no es la idea. Blaise y Theo odian ir de compras conmigo, así que se me ocurrió, ¿por qué no una salida de chicas?

El primer pensamiento de Hermione fue que Parkinson estaba loca. Hacer una fiesta con todo lo que estaba sucediendo era la idea más frívola que podría haber tenido. Pero después lo pensó mejor.

¿Se iban a pasar lo que durara la guerra amargados y llorando? ¿Y si morían víctimas de ésta? ¿No valía la pena disfrutar en cuanto cabía mientras pudieran?

Quizá tenía razón el día anterior cuando pensaba sobre su egoísmo. Quizá el estar sacrificando tanto por la comunidad mágica despertaba dentro de ella una parte que quería mantener cosas para sí, que su vida le siguiera perteneciendo de alguna forma, poder mantener por poco que fuera lo que podía mantener.

Entonces, la idea dejó de parecerle una locura.

Además, si llegaba a conseguir el permiso de Snape para salir, de lo cual Pansy estaba muy segura, el salir de compras con ella se le presentaba como un gran paso en su maquiavélico plan para unificar "La Resistencia".

-Ultima pregunta, lo prometo -se anticipó antes que la morena le espetara algo- ¿Cómo te comunicarás con Snape?

-Usaremos el perro mensajero, claro…

-¡Parkinson! -le gritó furiosa al caer en cuenta que estaba refriéndose así a Lupin

-Lo siento, lo siento... -no quería hacer enojar a Granger ahora que necesitaba tenerla de su lado- es la costumbre.

Hermione no quitó su cara de reprobación, pero no dijo más nada.

-Entonces… -le apremió- ¿Me acompañas o no? No tengo taaanta paciencia.

-Te acompaño…

-¡Excelente! -interrumpió

-Pero sólo si conseguimos ese permiso -terminó la oración, haciéndole caso omiso.

-Ya no estamos en Hogwarts, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

-Parkinson…

-Vale, vale… con autorización o nada. -Hermione asintió sonriente.

De pronto se acordó del inicio de la propuesta.

-¿Y yo qué gano?

-¿Disculpa? -inquirió alzando una ceja.

-Dijiste que tenías un trato para ofrecerme… un trato es una cosa a cambio de otra

-Sé lo que es un trato, sabelotodo… Simplemente pensé que te darías por contenta con la idea de salir de aquí... Déjame pensar… -apoyó su mano en el mentón y revoleó los ojos como si realmente estuviera pensándolo. -¿Qué tal si te enseño a cocinar?

-¿Y que te hace creer que necesito que me enseñes? -rebatió con una confianza que en realidad no tenía.

-Oh, me basta con ver tus platos de cada día, o estar presenciando cómo se te pasan esos huevos en este momento… -mencionó como al pasar, mientras le señalaba los huevos de la sartén que, efectivamente, se estaban pasando.

Hermione enrojeció hasta el cabello y no le quedó otra que aceptar a rebajarse como alumna de cocina de Pansy Parkinson.

— — — — — — — — — —

La carta de Snape llegó el miércoles, junto con el límite de la paciencia de Pansy que ya estaba caminando por las paredes e ideando como convencer a la "Miss Correcta Granger" para salir de todos modos.

-¿Enserio crees que te va a seguir? -rió Blaise- ¡Estás hablando de Granger! La misma Granger que te quitaba puntos por correr por los pasillos, o comer varitas de regaliz durante las clases de Binns, ¡esa Granger!

-La misma que ayudó a escapar a Sirius Black, ocultó un dragón en el colegio, y hechizó a McLaggen en las pruebas de Quidditch para que Weasley tuviera el puesto de guardián… ¡y vaya a saber cuantas cosas que no nos enteramos!

-Espera… ¿cómo sabes lo de Weasley? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? -le cuestionó el moreno, ignorando todo lo demás.

-Estaba en el campo de Quidditch en ese momento, y no vi la necesidad… Slytherin se veía beneficiado con Weasley cuidando los aros -se encogió de hombros

-Claro está que Granger es capaz de hacer lo que sea, hasta incumplir las reglas, por ayudar o cubrir a sus AMIGOS -intervino Draco haciendo énfasis en la última palabra- Ahora… ¿por qué habría de ayudarte a ti?

-Yo también soy su amiga ahora -replicó. Sus tres amigos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Pansy, querida, yo sé que tienes problemas con el concepto de la palabra amistad… -le habló Theo, como quien se dirige a un niño pequeño- Pero no puedes ir por ahí pensando que cualquier persona con la que intercambias un par de palabras es tu amigo, ¿sabes?

-Además… ¿tú amiga de Granger?, ni siquiera en una dimensión paralela -se burló el rubio.

-Si, si… lo que ustedes quieran. Yo les demostraré que puedo ser amiga de Granger -les sacó la lengua, demostrando la mujer madura que era.

Antes que alguno pudiera seguir burlándose, una melena castaña apreció de sopetón asomándose por la puerta de la sala de estar.

-¡Pansy, Snape nos ha dado el permiso! -exclamó con una sonrisa, zarandeando el papel que llevaba en la mano.

La morena se volvió a sus amigos y alzó las cejas en una clara seña de "se los dije". Luego se volvió a su "amiga"

-¡Genial, Mione! -le sonrió abrazándola por los hombros y llevándosela de allí- ¡Vamos a preparar la lista de compras!

-Maldita serpiente… -siseó Draco entre dientes. Sospechaba que su amiga y sus nuevas amistades le darían más que un dolor de cabeza.

— — — — — — — — — —

-Granger… no es bueno que te fíes de Pansy -Draco la había tomado por sorpresa cuando Hermione terminó de subir las escaleras para meterse en su cuarto. Le había dado vueltas al asunto toda la tarde, pero no había encontrado una forma propicia para encarar el tema, así que simplemente lo soltó.

-¿Disculpa? Creí que era tu amiga… -le replicó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos frente a él, dispuesta a escuchar lo que él tenía para decirle… mentiría si dijera que no la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Lo es, no te confundas… Pansy es como mi hermana.

-¿Entonces? -alzó una ceja, interrogante

-Es una serpiente -se encogió de hombros como si fuera respuesta suficiente. Lo cierto era que él no confiaba en lo que su amiga podría hacer, o mejor dicho decir, si se hacia cercana a la castaña. Pansy siempre tenía buenas intenciones, pero también la maldita costumbre de meter las narices donde no le incumbía… Sin contar que le encantaba hacer el papel de celestina. No, nada bueno podía salir.

-Tú también lo eres.

-Si, y ya he insistido en que deberías alejarte de mi.

-Lamento decirte que tendrás los mismos resultados.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto? ¿Acaso te gusto? -le provocó. De alguna manera debía quebrarla, y si no era insultándola, la haría avergonzar. Supo que lo logró porque tardó unos segundos en responder.

-No, prefiero a Parkinson, te estoy usando para llegar a ella -respondió con sorna.

-Oh, sólo tenías que decirlo, no hacía falta tanto teatro…

-Draco, estaba bromeando -se vio en la necesidad de aclarar, el muchacho rió.

-Lo sé, Granger -negó con la cabeza… cómo si fuera a creerle algo semejante -Pero yo hablo enserio… es mejor que te alejes de mi.

-De ti y de Pansy.

-Bueno… con que empieces con alguno…

-¡No lo haré! -chilló furiosa- Nunca dejé que nadie me dijera que hacer, menos lo haría ahora… además, si no puedo confiar en ti, ¿con qué criterio debería hacerte caso ahora?

-Es un resquicio de bondad y honestidad que estoy teniendo, aprovéchalo -Draco cada vez tenía los dientes más apretados. Nadie lograba sacarlo de sus casillas como esa maldita leona, controlaba todas sus emociones, hasta los extremos.

-En eso te equivocas, Draco -refutó poniéndose seria y golpeándole el pecho con su dedo índice- Eso es lo que tú te has esforzado en demostrar, en lo que pones empeño día tras día por mantener… una máscara que ya carece totalmente de valor. Eres un ser humano como todos nosotros, tienes miedos y pesadillas como todos, y tienes más que un resquicio de bondad en ti. Lo sé y estoy segura de ello, aunque te empeñes en maltratarme para hacerme pensar lo contrario, métete en la cabeza que por mucho que hagas, no cambiaré de opinión.

-¿Ni aunque sigas siendo una simple sangre sucia para mi? -le provocó. Situaciones extremas conllevaban medidas extremas.

-Si -respondió firme. Hasta podía imaginársela levantando el mentón, señalando al cielo con la punta de su nariz- Porque sé que no lo piensas. Que es tu estupidez por mantener las apariencias la que habla. Y sabes, no siento lástima por ti por tu ceguera, siento lástima por ti porque creo que verdaderamente no te das cuenta. Estamos todos del mismo lado y de nada sirve mantener lo que éramos antes de la guerra porque sencillamente ya no lo somos…Y no puedes escaparte de eso, corre todo lo que quieras, pero lo que verdaderamente eres y sientes te alcanzará, y será mejor para ti que dejes de lado tu orgullo, lo abraces y lo aceptes por tu propia cuenta lo antes posible -Respiró profundamente soltando el aire de golpe.- Me encantaría que te animes a mostrarme tu verdadera cara, y me dejes ser parte…así como me dejaste velar por tus pesadillas. No serás más débil por ello, al contrario, estoy segura que podemos hacernos bien mutuamente. -Y para finalizar su discurso, se puso de puntillas y le besó la mejilla- Que descanses, Draco…

Y allí lo dejó, con ganas de tomarla del brazo, voltearla, acorralarla contra la pared, besarla con fuerza y cantarle unas cuantas verdades. Mierda que le dolían las ganas, en las manos, en los labios, en la boca del estómago.

Pero tuvo que conformarse con darle un puñetazo a la pared.

— — — — — — — — — —

A la mañana siguiente, Pansy hizo un escándalo al ver las fachas con las que Hermione pensaba salir.

Tras un "Por sobre mi cadáver" gritado a todo pulmón, a la castaña no le quedó alternativa que subir y cambiarse.

¿Qué tenía de malo salir con pantalones de jogging y zapatillas?

Cuando volvió a bajar, recibió la aprobación de la Slytherins y suspiró de alivio. No tenía ganas de volver a subir y revisar que podía ponerse. Por suerte esos jeans de tiro alto y su remera de tirantes negra eran suficiente para conformarla.

Hermione tardó un poco más en asimilar lo que su compañera llevaba puesto, y una vez lo hizo no pudo contener la risa.

-Pansy, ¿de veras piensas ir con una túnica púrpura a Londres Muggle?

-Oh.. no había pensado en eso -torció el gesto y lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de pánico- ¡No tengo ropa muggle!

Y un rato más tarde, Hada Madrina Hermione solucionó el asunto. Pansy había quedado contenta con aquella remera negra que le quedaba justo sobre el ombligo y acentuaba sus pechos. Se había dejado la pollera tableada del uniforme, que según "la experta", como llamaba a Hermione, también usaban las muggles.

-¡Vaya que eres atrevida, Granger! -exclamó al verse en el espejo. La aludida enrojeció hasta el cabello.

-A mi no me queda así… -se defendió, lo cual era cierto… ella no tenía esas curvas voluptuosas- Así que la atrevida eres tú, en cualquier caso…

-Oh, pero querida, eso no es novedad… -le guiñó el ojo- Ahora sí, ¿lista? ¿Tienes todo? -Hermione asintió. -¡Genial! ¡Vámonos, entonces!

-¡Hermione, espera! -gritaron al unísono su mejor amigo y su novio. Harry la abrazó al llegar a ella.

-¿Estás segura qué estarás bien?

-Si, Harry, sólo serán unas compras en Londres… estaremos bien.

-Parkinson, más vale que vuelvas con Hermione en una pieza y ni un sólo rasguño, ¿he sido claro? -Como no podía ser de otra forma, fue Ron el que habló.

-Y yo que creía que todos los dramas de la desconfianza ya se habían terminado… -suspiró- Weasley, sólo para que sepas, tus amenazas me tienen completamente sin cuidado. Pero descuida, traeré a Granger mejor de lo que me la llevo -le guiñó el ojo y tomó a Hermione del brazo, obligándola a meterse en los polvos flú, antes que alguien más les hiciera perder el tiempo.

— — — — — — — — — —

-Hermano, usaré estas palabras para cerciorarme que no escapen a tu entendimiento, ¿vale? Pues, ¡eres un soberano idiota!

-Gracias, Blaise, lo he entendido a la perfección -ironizó

-Que bueno, ahora ve y haz algo al respecto… -se cruzó de brazos esperando la reacción del rubio. Pero Draco se quedó sentando, con sus ojos negros puestos fijos en él, como si de repente pudiera ver que le habían salido tres cabezas.

-A ver… ¿Y que esperas que haga, GENIO?

-Mover el culo.

-Impresionaré a Granger con ello, estoy seguro.

-Tienes un culo precioso, Draco, pero no creo que así la conquistes -sonrió de lado, incapaz de no figurarse la escena en su mente.

-Genial, porque no quiero conquistarla

-¡Y ahí está el síntoma principal de tu idiotez! -chilló, poniéndose de pie de un salto- ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Draco Malfoy?

-No sé… quizás me afectó la maldición.

-Deja de bromear con eso, imbécil -le reprendió. Blaise estaba cabreado, y a Draco se le estaba acabando la paciencia- En ningún mundo paralelo el Malfoy que conozco sería capaz de realizar taaaantas buenas acciones sólo por el hecho de ser un hombre con moral y honradez. Gilipolleces.

-No debes viajar a ningún mundo paralelo, Blaise -suspiró hastiado, pasándose la mano por el cabello- Estoy aquí frente tuyo, realizando toda esa sarta de gilipolleces a las que haces referencia. No tengo intenciones de sacar beneficios de esto, sólo quiero que esta guerra acabe y mantenerla a salvo mientras tanto.

-Lo que no entiendo es el por qué.

-Porque no la merezco. -Y se equivocó si pensó que con esa respuesta zanjaría el tema.

-¿Y me dirás que la comadreja sí? -Blaise sí sabía donde picar.

-No -gruñó

-Me parecía… -sonrió conforme- Por lo que si tú no haces nada al respecto, te matarás en el proceso de mantenerla con vida, para que luego ella se case con el pobretón y con suerte te dará reconocimiento nombrando a uno de sus siete hijos como tú -A Draco le recorrió un escalofrío ante la idea.

-No es necesario ser tan apocalíptico, Zabini.

-Entonces no seas tan estúpido y haz algo.

-No entiendo por qué te afecta tanto lo que haga o deje de hacer con Granger.

-Porque no soporto ver a una mujer tan interesante rebajada a quedarse con algo como Weasel… -chasqueó la lengua y revoleó los ojos- Y porque me pone de nervios verte dejar la vida por una mujer, y que te creas tan poca cosa como para merecerla. Has desertado, has puesto tu pellejo en juego… ¡joder, Draco, hasta perdiste la vista por proteger su trasero! Debes dejar de creer que no la mereces, te has ganado a esa mujer a tu propio pulso. Hiciste por ella lo que a Weasley no le alcanzará la vida.

-No es tan simple.

-Lo sé… pero podrías empezar con dejar de espantarla con tus palabrotas y tratarla más cortésmente… no te hagas el idiota que bien sabes tratar a una mujer.

-Granger no es como las otras -gruñó

-Por eso mismo… no la conquistarás rechazándola. Tú mismo sabes que las cosas con ella pueden resultar más sencillas de lo que parecen… lo sé porque nunca te he visto tan fastidioso -rió

Draco no emitió palabra. Por un lado porque sabía que todo lo que dijera, Blaise bien podría utilizarlo en su contra, tenía ese don. Y por otro, porque tampoco tenía mucho para decir… podría seguir repitiendo las razones por las que estaba mal, por las que ella no lo merecía, por lo que no sería correcto… pero todo llevaría al mismo final, y en Blaise teniendo razón. Así que mejor dejar de agrandar su ego, y quedarse callado. Caro que el moreno no lo dejaría así.

-¿Y tú, Theo? ¿Que opinas? -le preguntó al muchacho castaño que estaba sentado en una esquina de la habitación ojeando un libro. Aunque pareciera muy compenetrado en éste, ellos bien sabían que Nott tenía la capacidad de estar en dos lados al mismo tiempo.

-Que Draco es un imbécil, y que si no piensa hacer nada con Granger que me avise… yo no tengo tantos dilemas de moralidad y no dejaré que se quede con el sin cerebro que tiene como novio.

Draco viró la cabeza inmediatamente hacia él y lo miró con fiereza.

-Ni se te ocurriría… -amenazó. Theodore soltó la carcajada.

-Tranquilo, colega… en el fondo todos sabemos que en algún momento despertarás y dejarás de ser tan memo.

— — — — — — — — — —

A Hermione le estaba costando la vida seguirle el tranco a Pansy.

Poco importaba que fuera Londres Muggle donde se encontraban, la morena se movía por el lugar con una desenvoltura envidiable. Entraba y salía de las tiendas sabiendo qué encontrar y cuanto pagar por ello, nunca perdía los modales y tenía un gusto exquisito, aunque esto último no fuera realmente ninguna novedad.

No había abierto la boca en toda la mañana más que para decir "mira que bonito" "entremos aquí" "no pagaré una fortuna por esa paparruchada" o cosas por el estilo.

A esta altura, Hermione iba cargada de bolsas, con la lengua afuera, muerta de calor y varios pasos retrasada de la morena.

Luego de entrar en una tienda y comprar unas velas color verde, como no podía ser de otra manera, se paró frente a ella por primera vez y la miró sonriente.

-¡Ya hemos comprado todo para la fiesta! -su felicidad era casi palpable, Hermione se preguntaba cuanto influía una salida de compras en algunas mujeres- Es hora de relajarnos y ocuparnos de nosotras… -Ahora la tomó del brazo y su andar bajó varias revoluciones- Cuéntame algo de ti, Hermione…

-¿Algo como qué? -preguntó a la defensiva, no por otra cosa que su arrebatada sorpresa.

-No sé, si se supone que seremos amigas, debemos saber cosas de la otra, ¿no crees?

-No sabía que estabas interesada en mi amistad -reconoció con notable vergüenza. Pansy sólo le sonrió, invitándola a proseguir. -No sé que pueda decirte, evidentemente no soy buena haciendo amigos… -se mantuvo pensativa por un momento -Creo que soy tan simple y básica como lo que ves… me gustan los libros, me rige más el cerebro que las emociones, mis amigos son lo más importante que tengo… No sé, no se me da bien esto…

-Bueno, preguntaré… -decidió ante la poca imaginación de la castaña para contar su vida e intereses- ¿Eres virgen?

-¿QUÉ?

-¡Eso! Venga, Granger… es sólo una pregunta, estamos entre chicas. -Hermione suspiró, incapaz de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Si

-Lo imaginaba… -se encogió de hombros, provocando que la castaña se girara a mirarla detenidamente.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¡Tengo un novio! -Pansy le sonrió con dulzura, a Hermione le resultó casi burlesco.

-El pelirrojo bien puede seguir pasando por tu mejor amigo… sinceramente, a veces creo que tienes más piel con Potter que con él.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -inquirió esta vez con curiosidad. Pansy volvió a alzar los hombros.

-Es eso… piel. Hay gente que la tiene y gente que no. Y yo no veo que ustedes la tengan… se tratan como amigos que se besan en los labios…

-No estoy lista para ir más allá…-reconoció defendiéndose

-No va por ahí, querida. Puedes no tener sexo con alguien y tener piel de todas formas. -suspiró, intentando encontrar un ejemplo o las palabras correctas para explicarse- Es un magnetismo. Sentir que tu piel esta imantada a la suya. La necesidad de tocarlo, de estar en contacto, de mirarlo. Es que su piel te dé escalofríos ¡eso!. Es justamente lo que diferencia la conexión que tienes con un amigo cualquiera a la que tienes por ese "alguien". Y tú no la tienes con Weasley, se nota.

Hermione se quedó meditando las palabras por un momento. No mentía cuando decía que no era buena con las cosas referidas a los sentimientos, ella era un ser racional, y hasta ahora había estado bien con eso.

Había estado bien con los besos castos del pelirrojo, con tomarse de las manos y los abrazos cálidos. Él la hacía sentir protegida de una forma que Harry no provocaba… y en eso había basado su concepto del amor. Aquello de lo que Pansy le hablaba siempre le había resultado algo cuasi inaccesible, que sólo unos pocos tienen el placer de sentir y que en general no es más que materia de novelas rosa.

Pero ella le hablaba de todo de una manera tan real, tan cercana. Algo que parecía al revés, extraño que no le sucediera.

-¿Eso es el amor? -preguntó más para sí, aunque lanzó la pregunta en voz alta.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco? -se burló Pansy, pero al ver la cara con que Hermione la miraba, llena de interrogantes y confusión, no le dio el alma para seguir riéndose de ella. -No, Hermione. No necesariamente sea amor. Es química, y generalmente desemboca en el sexo. Eres grande y debes saber que el sexo y el amor no siempre van de la mano. Pero sin dudas, para que haya amor tiene que haber piel, así como en algún momento tendrá que haber sexo.

-Que tengas sexo con alguien no significa que ames a esa persona, pero si amas a esa persona, tendrás sexo con él.

-Si él te lo permite, claro -le sonrió con burla… tanto no podía contenerse.

-Claro -se sonrojó- ¿Tú tienes piel con Draco? -soltó sin filtrarlo por su cerebro. Cuando reaccionó, Pansy estaba riéndose a carcajadas.

-¿Draco y yo? -siguió riendo- Si yo no estuviera fallada, probablemente… aunque creo que funcionaría mejor con Blaise -se encogió de hombros- Pero sin duda tengo mejor piel contigo que con Draco, ¡Por Morgana! -y volvió a reír. Hermione recordó lo que le había dicho a Malfoy la noche anterior y se acopló a las risas. -¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué? -preguntó nerviosa por que la atención volviese a recaer en ella.

-Con Draco -le guiñó el ojo- ¿Tienes piel?

-¿Estás loca, Parkinson? -la mencionada estalló en carcajadas nuevamente- Oh, ¡claro que lo estás!

-¿Por qué tan así? Yo no veo que se estén llevando tan mal…

-Pero eso tampoco sugiere lo contrario -replicó, cruzándose de brazos- Que no llevemos bien no significa que haya piel, tú misma me lo has dicho… además, apenas reconozco el término como para relacionarlo…

-Entonces dejas abierta la posibilidad… -insinuó. Hermione la miró con el ceño fruncido- No es tan malo, Granger, afloja… no le diré nada.

-No hay nada que tengas que decirle -objetó- Además, dudo que a él le interese lo que sea de mi…

-¿A qué te refieres? -Hermione alzó los hombros, restándole importancia.

-Confiaré en ti, ¿vale? -Pansy asintió con un dejo de aburrimiento- Hay algo que hace que quiera acercarme a él, ¿sabes?, ni siquiera sé por qué, pero siento que podemos calmar nuestros demonios juntos -rió ante su propia comparación- Debes creer que estoy loca. Sé que me hizo la vida imposible durante Hogwarts, pero hay algo que me lleva a querer ver lo que esconde, quiero que me deje entrar… Estoy segura de que es lo correcto. Pero él no hace más que evitarlo, que mandarme lejos...

-Draco ha cambiado mucho -sonrió con nostalgia- Y créeme que lo que menos hace es odiarte. Lo que él odia es todo lo que representas en su vida, habrá sido un imbécil de chico, pero está arrepentido y recordarlo le hace mal. Está sufriendo mucho por esta guerra.

-¿Y por qué…?

-No puedo decírtelo -le interrumpió sabedora de hacia donde se dirigía su pregunta- Así como confiaré lo que tú me digas, guardaré lo que Draco me ha confiado… Puedo decirte que aunque parezca que él se deja llevar por el viento que mejor sopla, él tiene un motivo y sus decisiones giran torno a eso. Fue capaz de dejar a su familia, a su madre… de enfrentarse a sus creencias, al mago más temido, a todo lo que la magia representaba para él. Todos lo hicimos, por distintos motivos, más, o menos nobles. -suspiró- Debes tenerle paciencia, Hermione… y personalmente te pido que no dejes de luchar por esa convicción que tienes. Yo también creo que puedes darle a Draco la luz que le está haciendo falta…

-¿Por qué crees eso? -Pansy giró los ojos.

-Por lo mismo que tú, Granger… una fuerza misteriosa de la clarividencia me ha poseído -le sonrió de lado, Hermione entendió que no necesitaba preguntar más.

-Que bien me hizo hacer fotosíntesis -suspiró alzando la cara al Sol, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-Está bien que digamos que tu pelo parece un arbusto, pero tampoco para que produzcas un complejo de planta, Granger… -bromeó

-¡Pansy! -chilló aunque entre risas.

-Lo siento, lo siento… la fuerza de la costumbre es mayor -le sacó la lengua- Ahora… entremos a esa tienda, necesitas renovar tu armario y yo conseguir algo de ropa muggle propia.

— — — — — — — — — —

Pansy volvió a Grimmauld Place con una sonrisa rebosante y los brazos cargados con bolsas. Hermione no iba mucho más liviana, pero en su rostro no había ninguna sonrisa, sólo la muestra del cansancio.

Blaise y Theo se acercaron inmediatamente, y en un gesto de caballerosidad, del que Hermione se daba cuenta que siempre hacían gala, tomaron sus bolsas y las dejaron sobre la mesa.

Granger estaba tan fatigada que ni siquiera le salió una palabra de agradecimiento, los chicos debieron contentarse con una sonrisa sincera a la que respondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza. Ellos bien sabían lo que era salir de compras con Pansy Parkinson, verdaderamente se compadecían de la muchacha.

Habían salido cerca del mediodía y vuelto casi a las seis de la tarde. De más está decir que Harry y Ron caminaban por las paredes, y Draco había optado por encerrarse en su cuarto antes de descargar sus nervios en esos dos.

En cambio, tanto Theo como Blaise, y podría haber sido Draco si no se tratara de Granger -quien borraba toda su lógica-, estaban bastante tranquilos por el simple hecho de conocer a Pansy. Con suerte que aparecieron antes de la cena y la morena no coaccionó a la otra muchacha para quedarse a cenar por ahí.

Aunque por la cara de cansancio que traía Granger, hubiese sido muy, muuuuy difícil de persuadir.

Ni siquiera quiso esperar a que Pansy, quien se había ofrecido, terminara la cena. Arrastrando los pies, se despidió de todos y se dirigió a darse un baño antes de acostarse. Harry y Ron despejaron el comedor casi de inmediato, todavía les costaba compartir ambiente con las serpientes, sobretodo si no estaba su amiga para mediar.

Obviamente, ninguno de los tres se quejó por haberse quedado solos.

Al contrario de la otra chica, Parkinson estaba llena de energía. Rápidamente se puso a la labor de preparar la cena y en poco tiempo estaban sentados a la mesa disfrutando de ésta.

-Me preocupaba que decidieran cenar fuera y nos dejaras sin comida… -dijo Blaise luego de saborear el primer bocado.

-No sobrevivirían sin mi, no sería capaz -acotó orgullosa, en verdad lo creía.

-Claro que no, cariño -le guiñó el ojo- Pero ya sabes… quizá el encanto Gryffindor había nublado tu juicio y preferías quedarte con ella…

-Estuve tentada... -los tres rieron.

-Que no te escuche Draco, hoy casi me echa una maldición por sugerir que iría a por ella -sonrió Theo, recordando el momento.

-¿Tú eres idiota? -preguntó entre risas- Él no allanó el camino para que tú te sirvieras el premio.

-Lo sé, pero él se está comportando como un idiota con Granger… es un desperdicio -chasqueó la lengua moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación.

-La verdad que sí… si yo fuera Draco ya estaría intentando meterla en mi cama -admitió Blaise.

-¿Se la imaginan? Yo no…. Dudo si allí también será una leona o comenzaría a preguntar porque haces cada cosa y porque produce lo que produce -bromeó.

-Una leona -dijeron los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo.

-Definitivamente -agregó Blaise.

-Sólo basta mirar como pierde los estribos cuando se la provoca un poco… ya sabes, los nervios, las hormonas -se achicó de hombros- lo mismo…

-Es sexy… sexy es la palabra...

Y así siguieron su conversación por un rato bastante largo. Pero Hermione, a quien el baño le había abierto el apetito y había bajado a prepararse un sándwich, ya había escuchado suficiente como para inflar su ego lo sanamente recomendable.

Las serpientes creían que ella era sexy.

Las serpientes la veían como una leona en la cama.

Las serpientes la consideraban lo suficiente como para meterla en su cama.

Mierda.

Se mordió el labio en una mezcla de vergüenza, nerviosismo y picardía.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había dejado de pensar en ella como mujer, en producirse y preocuparse en mostrarse como una. Las palabras de esos tres fueron como un baldazo, recordándoselo.

Sonrió.

Había pensado meter toda la ropa que Parkinson le había hecho comprar en rincón de su placard, pero quizás, y sólo quizás, si al día siguiente seguía sintiéndose tan atrevida como ahora, le diera un mejor uso.

* * *

 **n/a:** _Hola, hola! Nuevo capítulo y las cosas un poco más enredadas! :P_

 _No es muy difícil adivinar que el próximo capítulo abarcará la fiesta de cumpleaños de Draco y Pansy... lo cual debo reconocer que soy tan obsesiva que me fijé específicamente que día caía el 5 de junio de 1998 para tener la exactitud en la historia jajaja._

 _Estoy un tanto insegura sobre cuan rápido estoy moviendo las fichas entre ellos, pero bueno... ustedes sabrán decirme!_

 _Agradezco por los comentarios recibidos, no hace falta que repita que son como "el alimento para el escritor", verdad? jaja. Pero me sepan que me hacen sentir muy bien y me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo... Les pido a aquellos que dejan mensajes tipo "anónimo" dejen aunque sea su nombre, y hasta un e-mail si quieren recibir respuesta!_

 _Alguien le da bola a las recomendaciones musicales? jajaja_

 _Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado también._

 _Nos leemos el próximo viernes?_

 _Buen fin de semana!_

 **Ilwen** ( _09/10/2015_ )


	9. Máscaras

**Recomendación musical:** _U_ _nesteady - X_ _Ambassadors_

* * *

 **C8 – Máscaras**

Hermione volvió a despertarse a causa de los ruidos provenientes de la habitación continua.

Esta vez no era la mitad de la noche, el nuevo sol ya le daba la bienvenida. Y tampoco eran ni gritos ni llanto lo que escuchaba… eran más bien ¿cosas rompiéndose?

Con igual desesperación saltó de la cama. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar en qué podía ser lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tampoco pensó en golpear la puerta a pesar que se encontraba cerrada. Sólo cayó en cuenta de todo eso que no había pensado cuando prendió la luz y se enfrentó al panorama.

Draco se encontraba en el medio de la habitación, vestido sólo con sus pantalones, con el pelo completamente desordenado, como quien se lo hubiese tironeado. y el rostro surcado por lágrimas, rodeado por todo lo lo que alguna vez había ocupado un lugar sobre alguna repisa o dentro del ropero. Todo tirado por el suelo, mucho yacía roto… hasta había descolgado los doseles de su cama y dado vuelta el colchón.

El muchacho frenó en seco su arrebato de furia apenas la sintió entrar. Aunque lo más acertado sería decir que había quedado paralizado.

Ninguno de los dos era capaz de decir nada. Lo único que podía oírse era la respiración acelerada d los dos, aunque por distintos motivos. Hermione, impulsada por esa fuerza que la llevaba a hacer cosas que con lógica jamás se atrevería, en dos zancadas surcó la distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó.

Se estremeció al sentir como Draco reaccionaba aferrándose a ella como si fuese su tabla de salvación. Pudo sentir su desolación como propia y las ganas de llorar comenzaron a punzar. Le acarició el cabello con toda la dulzura que fue capaz, sintiendo ella misma como sus dedos temblaban.

Draco lloraba contra su cuello. Probablemente luego se odiaría por ello, pero ahora era lo único que lo reconfortaba aunque sea un poco. Con cada sollozo apretaba aún más el puño cerrado sobre la tela del pijama de Granger. Sentía las piernas débiles y se dejó recargar un poco sobre el pequeño cuerpo que lo sostenía.

Lentamente Hermione, al notarlo, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás hasta llegar al colchón tirado en el suelo. Con la misma tranquilidad, y sin soltarlo, lo fue guiando hacia abajo hasta llegar a sentarse, pero en un giro de los acontecimientos, Draco presionó un poco más, y terminaron recostados.

Como un niño pequeño en una noche de tormenta, la cabeza platino quedó refugiada en el pecho de la Gryffindor, que mecánicamente seguía pasando sus dedos por aquél cabello mientras susurraba palabras para reconfortarlo. Pero Draco no la escuchaba, estaba sumido en una especie de burbuja, aislado de todo… menos de la calidez que el otro cuerpo le brindaba.

Hermione, dueña de una profunda intriga, tomó aire para luego soltar la interrogante, pero él pareció leerle los pensamientos y habló antes.

-Será mejor que te vayas -Su voz sonó tan rota y áspera como quien pasa meses sin usar sus cuerdas vocales. No era exactamente lo que ella esperaba escuchar.

-No lo creo.

-No quiero descargarme contigo, no tengo filtro y sé que voy a ser hiriente

-No sabes lo que dices…

-Sí lo sé, y por ello te estoy pidiendo que me dejes solo -explicó, todavía conservando la paciencia.

-No me iré, tengo una caparazón que me hace inmune a lo que puedas decirme -ella tampoco demostró ningún tipo de exaltación- Sé que no lo dirás enserio.

-Eso es lo que no entiendes. Será verdad todo lo que te diga, pero lo haré de la manera en que sé que te dolerá.

-Entonces tampoco me importa.

-Granger, no seas tan terca…

-Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar… -sonrió- Vamos, dispara… ¿qué tienes que decirme?

-No funciona así -gruñó

-Entonces dime que sucede… -Hermione esperó que la tratara de metiche metomentodo, pero su sorpresa fue recibir un nuevo apretón seguido de otro sollozo. Fuera lo que fuese, a Draco lo estaba atormentando hasta el simple hecho de siquiera pensarlo y ella comenzaba a sentirse como un ogro por presionarlo. -Está bien, Draco… Shhh… está todo bien. Lo entiendo, no hace falta que hables si te hace daño…

-Es mi cumpleaños -susurró muy muy por lo bajo

-Lo sé, Pansy se ha ocupado de que todos lo tengamos en cuenta -sonrió

-Dime, Granger… -su voz se volvió de pronto más fría, y Hermione se preparó para recibir el ataque prometido- ¿Cómo haces para vivir sin saber nada de tus padres?

No se esperaba esa pregunta, mucho menos viniendo de él. La tomó con la guardia tan baja que el pensar en ellos le provocó un vacío repentino en la boca del estómago.

-Yo… sé que están a salvo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Les lancé un Obliviate -dijo de una vez, con las palabras casi montándose sobre las otras por la velocidad en que las dejó ir- Tienen nuevas vidas en otro lado del planeta, no saben de la existencia de nuestro mundo… ni de mi... están a salvo -sonrió con tristeza. Draco alzó la cabeza para mirarla, lleno de desconcierto.

-¿Cómo pudis…? -pero la pregunta murió en sus labios. Todavía podía controlar su lengua, y no había que ser muy inteligente para calcular que aquello no debió serle nada fácil a la muchacha… quizás él tendría que haber sido así de valiente.

Hermione tampoco era tonta y supo perfectamente de la acusación que iba a recibir, pero que él se hubiese arrepentido de hacerla, sólo por ella, le valía lo suficiente para no afectarle.

-Me alegro que no tengas que pasar por esta incertidumbre -sonrió con ironía- Despertarte cada día en una casa que no reconoces porque no eres capaz de ver lo que te rodea, que ña gente con la que convives te menosprecie y a ti tampoco te haga mucha gracia compartir tu estadía con ellos, que la información más importante que tengas de tus padres es que los han visto en otro ataque o simplemente que todavía están con vida… ¿Sabes? En sus cartas Snape ni siquiera es capaz de decirme en que condiciones se encuentran… Sólo que vivos. -Hermione afianzó su abrazo. Draco había dejado caer su primer máscara y ella estaría ahí para él- Ni siquiera sé que piensan sobre mi… ¿sabrán que me cambié de bando? ¿creerán que estoy muerto?… ¿Tú que creerías, Granger? -preguntó, y por el silencio que dejó establecerse, ella supo que estaba esperando una respuesta.

-No lo sé, probablemente lo peor… -Draco asintió quedamente.

-Mi madre debe estar destruida… es mi cumpleaños, ella no sabe nada de mi y yo aquí dejando que Pansy me organice un festejo -rió amargamente -Daría cualquier cosa por hacerle saber que estoy bien, pero sé cuan a la mierda mandaría todo este esfuerzo. -Hermione asintió dándole la razón- La extraño, Hermione… ¿tú los extrañas?

-Sí, Draco… muchísimo -Reconoció con la voz estrangulada… Le costaba bastante a hacerse una imagen maternal de Narcissa Malfoy, siempre tan en su pose aristocrática y rígida. Pero aunque Draco no entrara en detalles, la forma en que se refería a ella le era suficiente para saber el amor que tenía para con su hijo y cómo no parecía tener reservas en demostrárselo. Algo cálido le recorrió el pecho al reconocer aquello, a que otro prejuicio cayera y le dejara entrever una realidad más esperanzadora sobre las personas. -¿Quieres hablarme de ella? -Draco rio irónico.

-Es igual a ti -soltó como si fuera un comentario sin peso. Hermione abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al mirarlo, Draco pudo imaginarlo a la perfección… la conocía tanto. -Es muy fiel a sus convicciones, pero antepone a los suyos sobre cualquier cosa… así se encontró apoyando a mi padre en su afán de conseguir grandeza al lado de un mago tenebroso y luego haciendo lo que fuera por protegernos de él… Es una gran mujer.

-Vaya… suena a alguien a quien me gustaría conocer -Draco sonrió.

-¿Quien sabe?… quizás cuando todo esto termine.

-Ojalá, Draco… -dijo con sinceridad. - ¿Y tu padre?

-Es un bastardo -gruñó- al contrario, a él no le importó empeñar a su familia con tal de logar las gracias del Lord… no le importó que me marcaran como ganado, no importó ensuciar a mi madre -a medida que hablaba iba apretando más y más los dientes- Sin embargo, también me gustaría que saliera vivo de ésta… sólo para hacerle frente con lo que he hecho, estoy seguro que tendría el valor de enfrentarlo, me llenaría de placer ver el desagrado en sus ojos, y poder decirle cosas que no me atreví a decirle…ya no soy un crío, ya no le temo. -sentenció. Hermione no pudo hacer más que volver a abrazarlo y besarle la frente.

-Te has convertido en un gran hombre, Draco… tu madre estará muy orgullosa de ti, porque tomaste su camino, no el de tu padre...

-Lo sé… -admitió con tristeza. Se tomó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar- ¿Cómo haces, Granger?

-¿Para qué? -preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

-Para ver lo mejor de las personas…-Ella sonrió antes de responder-

Simplemente sé que está allí.

-¿A pesar de que te tratamos como si no valieras nada durante todos estos años? -arqueó una ceja, escéptico.

-Me diste motivos para esforzarme en intentar demostrar lo contrario… el truco está en buscarle la vuelta positiva a las cosas, sino vivirás deprimido por lo que el mundo te hace.

-¡Vamos!, no puedes decirme que no te dañaba lo que te decía… ponía todo mi esmero en ello, ¡estás tocando mi orgullo! -bromeó haciéndole reír.

-Créeme que varias veces tuve que controlar mis ganas de matarte, hurón… poro ¿qué puedo decir?, soy incapaz de odiar.

-¿A nadie?

-Bueno, a Voldemort sí, por supuesto… -se encogió de hombros- Pero no es una acción que se me de fácil… si me dejara afectar por todo, no perdonara y generara resentimiento, me habría quedado sola en primer año, no estaría aquí contigo, no estaría de novia con Ronald… -aquello último provocó su ya tan conocida punzada.

-Yo creo que eso último deberías replanteártelo.. -dijo, pero a pesar de su sinceridad, Hermione lo tomó como una broma, soltando una carcajada.

-Tengo un regalo para ti –soltó de repente. En otra circunstancia, con cualquier muchacha de su gueto, Draco podría tranquilamente haberle dicho que no se molestara, que él mismo podía servirse de su boca. Pero era Granger con quien estaba hablando y esa no era, definitivamente, una variable posible.

-Él único regalo que quiero es quedarme aquí, así, hasta que sea irremediable el tener que bajar y enfrentar el mundo -admitió- ¿Me regalarías eso, Granger? ¿Te quedarías conmigo?

Y ella lo supo. Supo que decir que sí era aceptar algo más que quedarse un rato con él allí. Supo que estaba aceptando darle algo más que su tiempo y compañía. Supo que las palabras de Malfoy tenían un trasfondo, un sentido oculto. Claro que lo supo… y claro que igualmente dijo que sí.

— — — — — — — — — —

-¡No voy a desperdiciar todo este desayuno… iré a bajarlo aunque tenga que hacerlo arrastrándolo de sus cabellos! -chilló una morena dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa del comedor.

-Tú no irás a ninguna parte -Theodore la sostuvo del brazo al momento en que intentó cruzar la puerta. -Déjalo en paz -Pansy se cruzó de brazos como digna niña caprichosa.

-Pans, -habló Blaise- lo escuchaste hablando con Granger, y si Granger tampoco bajó aún es porque siguen juntos… no le cagues el momento.

-No te dejaremos cagarle el momento -ratificó Theo. Pansy dio un pequeño saltito de enfado en respuesta.

-Odio a Granger

-Creí que Granger era tu nueva amiga…

-Ni siquiera va a lograr un buen regalo de cumpleaños follándosela, deben estar hablando aburridamente, mientras yo aquí le preparé todo este desayuno…-Blaise se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó protectoramente.

-Es Granger, obviamente Draco no tendrá tanta suerte. Pero extrañamente él disfruta de su compañía, así que cubrámoslos mientras podamos. Le obligaré a comer todo este desayuno cuando baje, así sea la hora de la cena.

-¡No, qué tengo más comida para la cena! -exclamó en un chillido, provocando la risa del moreno -Voy a dejarles el desayuno en la puerta -sonrió conforme con su idea.

Theo negó con la cabeza. Pansy era incorregible. Única en su especie.

Por ello mismo sabían que no había nada que pudieran hacer para impedírselo y la dejaron con su quehacer.

Con todos los platos con tartas, los budines, las tostadas, las tazas, la tetera y demás elementos flotando detrás de ella, fue subiendo las escaleras mientras contorneaba las caderas como si se tratara de una pasarela de moda.

Minuciosamente acomodó los objetos hasta que quedó conforme con su disposición y apariencia, y como una niña pequeña, golpeó la puerta y bajó rápidamente el primer tramo de las escaleras, lo suficiente para que no lo vieran pero bastante cerca como para escuchar cuando abrieran, riendo por su travesura.

— — — — — — — — — —

Hermione se quedó estática viendo el despliegue de platillos que descubrió al abrir la puerta. Se restregó los ojos, todavía víctima del sueño y volvió a clavarlos allí. Tardó sólo un par de segundos en que sus neuronas terminaran de despertar y deducir que todo debía ser obra de Pansy.

-¿Granger? -le llamó Draco llegando a su espalda, intrigado por su tardanza.

-Hay un desayuno como para cinco personas en la puerta.

-Pansy -sonrió de lado.

-Lo supuse.

-Éntralo. Será mejor que lo comamos, no quieres saber como se pondrá sino… -Hermione sonrió, no hacía falta conocerla mucho para imaginárselo.

Sin darle mucha vuelta más al asunto, Draco se volvió a adentrar a la habitación y a tientas volvió a acomodar el colchón sobre la cama, sentándose allí.

Hermione, con un movimiento de varita fue transportando la bandeja desde la puerta hasta donde estaba el muchacho.

Fue un simple segundo, cuando de refilón le llamó la atención un cuaderno de tapa de cuero negra, que en el ataque de furia de Draco había terminado al lado de la puerta. No lo pensó mucho, pero luego la culpa la atormentaría durante el resto del día… aprovechando la floritura de su varita del encantamiento anterior, lo hizo desaparecer y lo envió hacia su cuarto. Se mordió el labio con fuerza. Ni siquiera sabía porque había hecho algo semejante, y el haber aprovechado la ceguera de Draco para hacerse de ese cuaderno, la hacía sentir una peor cucaracha.

Estaba a punto de excusarse, ir a su habitación y volver a traerlo, cuando Draco decidió hablar.

-Voy a necesitar tu ayuda aquí… No es muy educado que toquetee todo para saber que estoy comiendo -admitió con cierto tinte de vergüenza. Hermione le sonrió con ternura antes de sentarse a su lado.

-Hay té y jugo de calabaza para beber. Hay pastel de melaza, pudin y tostadas con mermelada… -comenzó a enumerar

-¿Mermelada de manzana y arándanos? -interrumpió con la ansiedad característica de un niño.

-Si, aquí está… -le tendió el platillo que Draco tomó de inmediato.

-¡Esa es mi chica! -celebró. Y Hermione podría jurar que vio sus ojos brillar.

— — — — — — — — — —

 _Junio 5, 1997_

 _Esa terrible carga de, pese a mi juventud, no sólo aparentar sino también hacerme cargo, de lo que debería con al menos cinco años más. Me condena mi seriedad metódica, quizás hasta impropia para alguien de mi edad.  
Tal vez haya madurado antes, pero eso significa que cada vez los desafíos serán mayores, que se definirán los rumbos de las puertas que se me abrirán.  
O quizás el calendario pase sin importancia, quizás decida arrojarme al lago o hacer un viaje por tierras impensables para mi linaje, con el único fin de huir de mi destino que no es mio, de terminar este viaje fuera de las tinieblas, brillar por fin, más allá de mi fin._

Hermione cerró el libro rápidamente, como si eso menguara la gravedad de lo que había hecho.

No había manera de justificarse, desde que vio el nombre completo de Draco, escrito prolijamente en la primera página de aquél libro, supo que se trataba de su diario. Pero igualmente lo abrió. Lo abrió y lo comenzó a leer.

Ese era el primer escrito, no se había atrevido a seguir leyendo. Confirmado que se trataba del diario de Malfoy y estar leyendo sus secretos de primera mano, convertía su acción en una violación de primer grado.

Lo peor era que sabía y no iba a evitarlo porque no podía hacerlo… iba a seguir leyéndolo.

Le atraía en demasía la oscuridad de sus palabras, la sinceridad de sus pensamientos, la desnudez de sus sentimientos. Pensar que alguna vez hasta había dudado que Malfoy los tuviera… ¿qué más prueba que aquella?

El escrito tenía exactamente un año. Justo poco antes que todo el infierno se desatase.

Ella también había empezado a escribir en ese período, quizás un poco antes… era como si explayar en palabras la vorágine de sentimientos que la agobiaban la ayudara a mantenerse un poco más cuerda.

¿Lo habría hecho él con el mismo fin? La temática de su texto le daba una repuesta afirmativa. Él también necesitaba escapar de todo lo que estaba pasando. Y tener esa versión y no la que él mostraba, orgulloso de su familia, su procedencia y su marca, lo hacía un ser más humano, lo acercaba a esa versión que ella estaba empecinada a forjar sobre él.

Estaba a punto de volver a darle una leída, cuando escuchó la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse.

-Hermione, ¿estás aquí? -La voz de Ron le resultó inconfundible.

-Si, estoy aquí -respondió para que la encontrara.

Ron apareció con su cabello colorado todo desordenado y una sonrisa adormilada desde las estanterías. La imagen le representó una ternura tal que fue incapaz de no sonreírle.

-¿Qué haces aquí?… ¿Qué leías? -repreguntó dirigiendo la vista al libro que tenía apoyado en el regazo, dado que la respuesta a la primer pregunta era demasiado obvia. Hermione bajó la vista hasta sus manos. El libro estaba recubierto a un cuero negro, como escamoso, similar a la piel de una serpiente, o un Dragón. Sonrió, ¿podía ser de otra manera?

-Es un libro de magia negra -mintió- Estoy buscando alguna solución para la maldición de Malfoy -Ron asintió un tanto incómodo. No le gustaba mentirle, pero tampoco era tonta, y por las características del libro no podía decir tampoco que se trataba de literatura muggle.

-No me gusta que estés fisgoneando entre ese tipo de magia…

-Estoy agotando recursos… -se justificó. Ron chasqueó la lengua.

-Tampoco veo por que tienes que hacer tú todo esto… sus amigos podrías ocuparse.

-Ron, ya hemos discutido sobre esto… déjalo estar -le pidió, y extrañamente, Ron accedió, por lo cual estuvo más que agradecida.

-Entonces… ¿ningún avance? -Hermione le sonrió, le gustaba cuando el fingía interés a pesar de sentir completamente todo lo contrario.

-No -suspiró- Estoy comenzando a sospechar que el Profesor Snape tenía razón, que se trata o de una combinación, o de un hechizo inventado por alguna familia sangre pura… Theodore comenzará a evaluar lo primero, y ver si puede lograr alguna combinación… ya no sabemos como buscar -se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás… quizás mi padre pueda conseguir en el ministerio el archivo de maldiciones creadas ilegalmente… tal vez figure algo -Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Harías eso? -preguntó con ilusión- Ese listado podría sernos sumamente útil. -Esta vez fue Ron quién se encogió de hombros… no estaba muy convencido de lo que estaba haciendo, pero si ello la haría sentir mejor a su novia, lo haría con gusto… aunque significara también ayudar al hurón.

-Claro… -Apenas terminó de pronunciar la palabra cuando Hermione se le había arrojado encima abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Eres el mejor, Ron… ¡Gracias!

-Por ti lo que sea -le susurró al oído, haciéndola sonrojar. Ella le respondió con un pequeño beso en los labios antes de separarse completamente y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Entonces… ¿te portarás como todo un caballero esta noche, verdad? -Ron bufó

-Estoy completamente en desacuerdo que se lleve a cabo una fiesta en estos momentos -dijo con seriedad- No soy capaz de participar de algo así aún… menos por el cumpleaños de esos dos… Probablemente ni aparezca, así que no tendrás de qué preocuparte. -Hermione asintió respetando su opinión, lo de Fred todavía estaba demasiado fresco como para presionar allí.

-Piénsatelo… te extrañaré -le sonrió con cariño, peinándole el cabello con los dedos.

Ron la besó con ímpetu. Y a Hermione le resonaron como un alerta roja las palabras de Pansy. Sobre todo cuando el pelirrojo intentó imprimir un poco más de pasión, inmiscuyendo su lengua y haciéndola recostar en el sillón.

Piel vs cariño.

Había algo que no funcionaba bien allí.

Cuando Ron comenzó a acariciar su cintura, buscando el borde de su camiseta para colarse por debajo, aquello le hizo más ruido que nunca. Definitivamente no funcionaba así.

-Ron -lo frenó sosteniéndole la mano por la muñeca- Perdóname, pero no… aún no estoy lista -" _Y no sé si alguna vez lo estaré"_ ¿ahora la voz de su consciencia sonaba como la de Pansy Parkinson? ¿Pero qué demonios?

-No pasa nada, preciosa… discúlpame tú. Me dejé llevar y fui muy rápido -Hermione asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos y no dijo más nada, era incapaz de apartar a Parkinson de su cabeza… Maldita serpiente que había plantado ideas.

— — — — — — — — — —

Estaba frente al espejo mirándose con aparente decisión. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en su reflejo, mientras sostenía unas tijeras con fuerza.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre acarició su larga cabellera negra. Nunca se lo había dejado crecer tanto… nunca había tenido cuestiones que le ocuparan la cabeza más que el mantener su imagen.

Debía admitir que el estilo no le quedaba nada mal. Conservaba un cabello brillante y sedoso, tanto a la vista como al tacto. Unas pequeñas ondas formadas por su propio espesor cortaban el lacio llovido con el que caía naturalmente.

Siguió peinándolo con los dedos. Llevaba rato allí adentro y por lo único que era consciente de ello era por los gritos de Theo y Blaise pidiéndole que se apresurara en abandonar el baño, que ellos también querían alistarse.

Se había vestido para la ocasión un una blusa color rojo vivo, sin mangas pero con cuello alto, era semitransparente por lo que debajo llevaba un corsette blanco que enmarcaba su figura, y un pantalón short negro tiro alto, holgado al punto de parecer una falda cuando estaba parada. Estaba hermosa, pero sin embargo, al mirarse al espejo por primera vez, algo no la conformaba… y lejos estaban de ser las delicadas sandalias bajas a juego.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a evaluar su cabello. Tardó poco tiempo en ir en busca de las tijeras; el problema fue usarlas.

Había algo demasiado profundo en ese simple acto para ella, por lo cual quería llevar a cabo el ritual que merecía. No le bastaba con comenzar un nuevo año de vida esa medianoche, necesitaba algo más que marcara un cambio en ella. La guerra había formado una nueva Pansy, y necesitaba exteriorizarlo de alguna forma… Quizás cortarse el cabello no fuera la más significativa, pero fue la que la conformó de momento.

Cambiar podía ser también volver a lo que alguna vez había sido, se dijo y cerrando los ojos dando el primer tijeretazo.

Luego de ese, los demás fueron más sencillos de llevar a cabo.

Esta vez, sus ojos brillaron a ver la imagen que se le devolvía. Su yo de quince años le decía que todo estaría bien, que ahora era quien era, sin más máscaras que sostener para aparentar.

Sacudió su melena, ahora por los hombros, y sonrió, sintiéndose plena por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Suspiró, alzó la cabeza y tomó el pomo de la puerta.

Ahora sí era capaz de enfrentar el mundo y darle la bienvenida a un nuevo año en su vida.

— — — — — — — — — —

Pansy estaba bastante enfadada con Weasley y Potter por haberse auto reclutado en su habitación negándose rotundamente a participar del festejo.

No es que deseaba contar con su presencia allí… pero había preparado un gran banquete que se echaría a perder si esos dos trolls seguían negándose a unírseles.

Y para colmo, Granger todavía no daba señales.

Sus tres amigos parecían bastante absortos en sus bromas, cuando la cabeza de la castaña se asomó por las escaleras y le chistó.

-Pansy… necesito ayuda aquí -le pidió apenada.

Pansy suspiró burlonamente y sacudió la cabeza antes de subir a socorrerla

Al encontrarse con ella, disimuló su sorpresa ante lo bien que se veía, y la miró expectante, alzando una ceja.

-Yo… ehmm… no sé maquillarme -Pansy estuvo apunto de soltar una carcajada ante la confesión, pero se obligó a mantener la seriedad.

-No lo necesitas -dijo sin más -Estás perfecta así como estás… diría que te ves incluso mejor que yo, pero ni loca admitiría eso en voz alta -le guiñó el ojo -Sólo te delinearé un poco los ojos… pero ¡maldita! Hasta las pecas se ven bien en ti…

Hermione rió bajando la cabeza, sin saber todavía como reaccionar a los halagos. Ella no era una chica que los recibiera con frecuencia, y mucho menos tan enfáticamente. Era irónico que fuera de la mano de los Slytherins que experimentara su mayoría.

Le hubiese gustado demorarse un poco más, darse una segunda, o hasta tercera, vista al espejo… pero Pansy, acabada su labor, enlazó sus brazos y tiró de ella escaleras abajo.

Blaise y Theo, instantáneamente giraron a Draco hacia las escaleras cuando las vieron aparecer. A pesar que no pudiera verla, Granger estaba digna de tener todos los ojos puestos en ella.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó desconcertado

-Granger…

Hermione no era capaz de sostenerles la mirada, así que disimulaba hablando con Pansy o simplemente mirándola a ella. Siempre admiró la comodidad con la que se manejaba teniendo toda la atención puesta encima.

Dentro de toda la ropa que Parkinson le había obligado a comprar, había creído que eso era lo más discreto y acorde al festejo. Había optado por un vestido, también sin mangas y con cuello cerrado. Era color verde, con unos detalles en dorado que le daban mucho brillo, y otros pocos en negro; en la parte de lo que sería el escote, tenía unos lindos detalles en pedrería azul. La parte del torso iba bien pegada al cuerpo, pero la pollera hasta la rodilla era más bien vaporosa. Lo acompañaba con unas botas caña corta de taco, color negro. Se había alisado el cabello con pociones y luego de hacerse la raya de lado, se ató los lados en una media cola, sujeta con un broche.

-Así que la rata de biblioteca tenía piernas… -admiró Blaise mirándola despreocupadamente de arriba a abajo. Theo le pegó un empujón en el brazo.

-Te ves muy bien, Granger -re formuló el castaño. Draco frunció el gesto.

-Me gustaría, realmente, sumarme a los halagos… -musitó. Ella le sonrió con ternura y cambió el brazo de Pansy por eso suyo.

-Mejor, no me siento cómoda con tantos piropos… recibir uno tuyo sería apocalíptico -bromeó- Feliz cumpleaños -le besó la mejilla. Y si hubiese prestado un poco más de atención, hubiera notado como los colores ascendían por el pálido rostro del rubio, lo que no pasó desapercibido para sus amigos.

Al momento de sentarse a la mesa, Pansy amenazó con tirarles la puerta abajo, por lo que Harry y Ron no tuvieron alternativa de salir.

Lo peor para ellos fue salir con sus fachas y encontrarse con los elegantes atuendos de sus compañeros. Ambos quedaron de mandíbula abierta al ver a las dos muchachas y miraron con recelo los elegantes trajes negros de las tres serpientes.

Con una tonta excusa volvieron a desaparecer, y volvieron ataviados en los pantalones de vestir negro del uniforme, Ron con una camisa blanca y Harry con una negra, que era lo más acorde que habían encontrado.

Todos los Slytherins se obligaron a no reírse en sus caras, y Hermione se acercó con ternura a acomodarles los cuellos y besar dulcemente a su novio.

-Hermano, la verdad, a veces deberías estar agradecido por las cosas que puedes evitarte ver -susurró Blaise con desprecio al ver la escena. Draco al imaginarse la situación compuso su característica cara de asco.

-Pero se está perdiendo ver el gran trabajo que hice con la mojigata -agregó Pansy con picardía.

-No me lo recuerdes -gruño. -Espero que no te hayas pasado…

-¡Me ofendes! -exclamó con fingida ofensa- conoces mi buen gusto, Drake. Granger es la medida justa de elegancia, y sensualidad…

-Oh, cállate, serpiente...

— — — — — — — — — —

Los intentos de Hermione por unir los dos grupos parecían en vano.

Si bien la cena había transcurrido en paz y hasta habían logrado mantener una conversación en común, nada trasgredía más de eso.

Al momento en que Pansy puso música y se puso a preparar tragos, Harry y Ron se fueron a sentar al sofá, mientras los Slytherins reían y bailoteaban divertídamente.

Si le hubiesen preguntado en Hogwarts, Hermione hubiera apostado su varita que el concepto de diversión de los grupos estaba invertido.

Ella se había mantenido en terreno neutral, parada con un trago en la mano que Pansy le había preparado "especialmente" y no se atrevía a probar, hasta que Blaise se acercó a ella con todas las intenciones de bailar.

-Oh, que no se te ocurra, Zabini…

-Ya se me ha ocurrido -le guiño el ojo mientras le tendía la mano

-Soy pésima bailando -se excusó, pero de igual manera le aceptó.

-Te he visto defenderte en el Torneo de Tres Magos, a mi no me engañas… si pudiste dejarte guiar por el troll de Krum, conmigo será tan fácil como andar en escoba…

-No sé andar en escoba -replicó ante la mirada sorprendida del chico- Además… ¿qué es lo que tienen todos contra Viktor? -se quejó indignada. Blaise chasqueó la lengua y rió, pero no le dijo nada

Dejándose guiar por el moreno, Hermione payaseó en la improvisada pista de baile, porque de ninguna manera podía decirse que lo que hacían era bailar.

Pudo sentir la vista de Ronald clavada en su nuca, más eligió no seguirle el apunte y divertirse como estaba haciéndolo. Si él no era capaz de adaptarse y disfrutar, no era su culpa.

Su mirada fue a parar a la también improvisada barra, donde Draco hablaba con Pansy… demasiado cerca, según su apreciación.

Más incómodo le resultó ver como Draco recorría el rostro de Pansy con sus dedos, como reconociéndola, mientras ella se mantenía estática con los ojos cerrados. Vio como sonreía y le decía algo cuando le acarició el cabello descubriendo su reciente corte. Vio como sus manos comenzaban a bajar por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en las texturas de su ropa. Tragó en seco.

-¿Celosa? -la voz de Blaise sonó lejana, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para sacarle de su burbuja.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Yo? No… ¿De qué hablas? ¿Porqué…? ¿Por qué lo estaría? -Blaise soltó una carcajada ante el atropellamiento de preguntas

-No les quitas la vista de encima… Y te noto un tanto incómoda.

-No, en absoluto -negó, demasiado rápido y fuerte como para sonar natural. -Además sé que entre ellos no pasa nada… ¿verdad? -necesitó corroborar

-Verdad. A Pansy le interesarías más tú que Draco… o que cualquier otro chico, aunque no es el caso… No sé si me explico.

-Oh… -a Hermione le cayeron mil fichas de golpe. Sonrió- Entiendo… De todos modos, yo tengo novio.

-¿Y me lo aclaras a mi porque…?

-Porque crees que estoy celosa. -espetó con superioridad.

-Ah, ya… y esa es tu prueba irrevocable. Claro. Lo que tú digas… -Odiaba ese tono de los Slytherins. Parecía de manual, todos lo utilizaban. Esa manera de decirte: "piensa lo que quieras, yo manejo la verdad absoluta".

Estaba buscando las palabras para discutirle cuando vio a Draco caminar directo hacia ella. Era increíble la seguridad y confianza que emanaba al moverse,a pesar de su ceguera. No necesitaba nada para guiarse, como si hubiese nacido en el lugar, o las cosas fueran a correrse de su paso para dejarle el camino libre.

-Blaise, no monopolices a los invitados… después de todo es mi cumpleaños.

-Sólo tenías que pedirlo, compañero. -le palmeó el brazo y tomó la mano de Hermione para depositarle un beso, caballerosamente -Un place compartir este baile con usted, señorita Granger. -Hermione exageró una reverencia tomándose el borde de la falda.

-El placer ha sido mio, Señor Zabini

De repente todo se volvió más tenso con la partida de Blaise, el aire era más pesado, hacía mucho más calor…

-No paran de halagarte, Granger… debés de estar muy hermosa, verdaderamente.

-Una pena que no puedas juzgar por ti mismo… -fingió seguridad. Sabía que era la única manera en la que podía manejarlo sin morir de vergüenza en el intento.

-Realmente… aunque me conformo con el honor de saber que te has vestido así en mi cumpleaños… ¿te has puesto así para mi, Granger? -Draco se acercó peligrosamente, y su voz sensual no ayudó a mantener sus ideas despejadas. Recorrió el lugar con la miada buscando auxilio pero Ron y Harry se habían ido y los Slytherins estaban completamente en sus asuntos.

-Oh, lamento romper tu corazón, pero en realidad ya sabes… lo hice por Pansy.

-Cierto… -sonrió de lado.

-Yo… tengo mi regalo para darte, está en mi habitación.

-Si quieres llevarme a tu habitación, sólo tienes que decírmelo, querida…

-¡Draco! -le reprendió- quédate a aquí, subiré a buscarlo

-Déjame acompañarte -le pidió, pero por la forma en que la tomó del brazo y se echó a andar, fue más bien una orden.

— — — — — — — — — —

-Toma… -le tendió un gran paquete de forma cuadrada, apenas ingresaron a la habitación. -Feliz Cumpleaños, Draco.

-Era verdad… -susurró en voz baja, como si realmente le costara creer que le había comprado un regalo. -No era necesario…

-Pero quise hacerlo -replicó- Anda, ¡ábrelo! -le insistió ansiosa. Draco dejó escapar una sonrisa.

Se sentaron en la cama y Draco se ocupó de desenvolver el paquete. Hermione le ayudó a sacar un libro enorme y a abrirlo aleatoreamente en una de sus páginas. Le tomó de la mano y lo guió para que pasara las yemas de sus dedos sobre el papel. Draco sintió pequeñas elevaciones.

-Es un libro que enseña braille, es un sistema de lectura y escritura muggle para las personas que no pueden ver… Creí que te sería útil aprenderlo en este tiempo, mientras con Theo buscamos una solución… -Un dedo sobre sus labios la obligó a callar.

-Gracias -dijo. Y fue la palabra más sentida que Hermione recibió en mucho tiempo. No pudo hacer más que asentir. -Deberás ayudarme a aprenderlo…

-¿Yo? ¿Enserio? -su voz chillaba a causa de la emoción- ¡Me encantaría!

-Es un trato, entonces…

-Lo es -sonrió. -Ahora… ¿volvemos? -le invitó tendiéndole la mano mientras se ponía de pie. Draco se la tomó pero sin intención de pararse.

-Sólo un momento más… sólo una cosa más… -Hermione se tensó ante el pedido, pero esperó pacientemente- ¿Puedo pedirte un último regalo de cumpleaños? -Hermione asintió y Draco a pesar de no verla, pudo identificar aquél gesto- Descríbete… quiero saber que llevas puesto esta noche, que es lo que todos tanto te halagan… que te has puesto para mi. -Hermione se vio incapaz de refutarle esto último, los nervios nublaron cualquier resquicio de buen juicio que podía quedar en ella. Simplemente se humedeció los labios y habló.

-Un… un vestido -tartamudeo- Un vestido verde. -Draco enarcó una ceja

-Vaya… ¿así que verde, Granger? -sonrió de lado- Aunque… podrías ser más específica.

-No sirvo para esto…-se justifico. Y fue entonces cuando su lengua fue más rápido que su cerebro, sin vuelta atrás -¿Por qué no te fijas tú? Como hiciste con Pansy… -y Draco sintió el fuego arder internamente. En cualquier otro momento le podría haber chicaneado sobre la atención que había estado poniendo sobre ellos, pero ahora… ahora no podía decir nada que pudiese provocar, aunque remotamente, que ella diera marcha atrás. No podía darle ni motivos ni tiempo para que se arrepintiese y se fuera.

Con suma parsimonia se puso de pie para quedar a su altura y estiró su brazo hasta sentir el contacto de su piel. Al igual que había hecho con su amiga, primero se paseó por su rostro, aunque se deleitó mucho más, tomándose más tiempo entre movimiento y movimiento. Su piel era tan tersa como recordaba de aquél pequeño contacto en el día de la batalla. Luego descubrió que su cabello estaba alisado y casi soltó un gruñido. Lo peinó hasta que sus puntas lo dejaron al borde de sus hombros, donde aprovechó para desviarse hacia la parte más interesante.

Paseó por su cuello, contactando por primera vez con su vestuario

Hermione era incapaz de moverse, sobre todo cuando sentía los apenas perceptibles temblores que Draco profesaba al tocarla. Por alguna razón él estaba nervioso, y ello le producía una mezcla entre vergüenza y poder.

Su respiración se aceleraba con cada movimiento, provocando que su pecho subiera y bajara con violencia.

Draco recorría los contornos de su cuerpo con la mayor delicadeza que era capaz, más de una vez se había reprendido mentalmente por presionar más de lo moralmente aceptable, aunque en realidad justamente era de eso de lo que más ganas tenía.

Nunca había tenido que poner tan en juego su auto control. Granger le estaba dando vía libre para deleitarse con su cuerpo, para recorrer sus sinuosas formas, y él debía mantenerse a raya.

Cuando llegó al borde de la falda no pudo controlar el impulso de acariciar la piel que se escondía debajo. Granger gimió. Fue justo en su oído, y sonó tan jodidamente sensual que todo se fue a volar al mismísimo infierno.

Se quedó quieta. Endemoniadamente quieta. Y él subió la mano sin pudor por el largo de su muslo.

No sólo no estaba oponiendo resistencia, sino todo lo que sentía de su cuerpo estaba rendido a él. Ni siquiera lo hizo cuando él apoyo todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, haciéndole notar la urgencia de su intimidad. Sólo movió la cabeza hacia atrás, contorneándose como un jodido felino.

Le obligó a mirarla. Claro que lo hizo. Porque lo que estaba a punto de hacer él era una completa locura y necesitaba, o bien un signo para frenarlo, o uno que le diera su aprobación.

Le ponía de los pelos no poder mirarla, no poder saber que gestos dominaban su rostro, tratar de interpretar en su mirada que estaba sintiendo, que estaba pensando. Volvió a utilizar su mano para recorrerla: los ojos cerrados, las mejillas calientes, los labios separados…

Lo había decidido, ya estaba saboreándola, cuando, como no podía ser de otra manera, un estruendo los interrumpió.

La burbuja se rompió de inmediato, haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara.

Los ruidos provenían de la puerta, incesantes, pronto se sumaron los gritos de Pansy llamándola.

No lo pensó mucho, Hermione hizo a un lado cualquier rastro que quedara de aquella locura que había vivido, tomó del brazo a Draco y los apareció en el comedor.

Los golpes allí abajo se continuaban, abajo no había rastros de sus amigos y los Slytherins la miraban sin saber que hacer.

-¿Quién es? -habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que su voz se escuchara por sobre los golpes. Éstos cesaron de inmediato.

-Los Weasley -la voz de Molly sonaba intranquila, de un modo que le puso la piel de gallina. Cuando estiró la mano sobre el pomo para abrir la puerta, Draco le puso la suya encima y le negó con la cabeza con un gesto de advertencia. Enseguida lo entendió.

-Digan algo que sólo ustedes y yo podamos saber -fue lo único que se le ocurrió pedir.

-¡Déjenme a mi! -reconoció la voz de Ginny al otro lado- Ginny Weasley es tu mejor amiga y es la única persona que sabe que hasta tercero usaste un pijama de los Ositos cariñosos. -Hermione se puso roja de golpe, ¿acaso no tenía otra anécdota?. Fulminó con la mirada a Blaise que preguntaba a viva voz sobre "¿los ositos qué?"y abrió la puerta.

La imagen la desarmó por completo.

Frente a ella el matrimonio Weasley junto a Ginny, Luna y el profesor Lupin la miraban con lo que sólo un ataque podía dejar como consecuencia. Ropa rota, heridas, polvo. Y sobre todo, esos rostros llenos de tristeza y cansancio.

-Los mortífagos han atacado la Madriguera -anunció Remus mientras le tendía una máscara de aquellos seguidores al Señor Oscuro, la cual tomó temblorosa.

La fiesta había llegado a su fin.

* * *

 **n/a:** _Hola! Un poquito más tarde de lo habitual, pero aquí estoy cumpliendo!_

 _Más de una querrá matarme por como dejé las cosas, pero no creo que ninguna esté más frustrada que Draco xD_

 _Me causaba mucha risa como vienen tirando parejas para Pansy. Venía siendo sutil con las indirectas, pero bueno, esta vez fui un poco más explícita, espero hayan captado por donde va el personaje._

 _El loock de Hermione lo basé en el de Emma Watson para a revista Vogue del mes pasado, por si lo quieren chusmear!_

 _Acá tienen para quienes extrañaban a Ginny y Luna :)_

 _Ya saben que cualquier duda me la hacen llegar por un rr que siempre los respondo... al igual que las criticas o lo que sea :)_

 _Un beso grande a todas, que tengan un gran fin de semana y un muy feliz día de las madres para quienes son mamás en Argentina!_

 _Hasta el viernes que viene :)_

 **Ilwen** ( _16/10/2015_ )


	10. Aaron Manson

**Recomendación musical:** _Wanderwall_ _\- Oasis_

* * *

 **C9 – Aaron Manson**

Hacía media hora que los Weasley estaban sentados en los sillones del comedor relatando como se habían sucedido las cosas, pero Hermione se había pasado todo ese tiempo contemplando la máscara que sostenía entre manos.

Toda La Orden del Fénix había comenzado a llegar cuando Harry y Ron volvieron del parque de la casa y comenzaron a convocarlos.

Los cuatro Slytherins estaban tan incómodos que habían intentado escaparse sigilosamente hacia alguna de sus habitaciones, pero Hermione los miró con el ceño fruncido y los obligó uno a uno a sentarse con ellos. Y a pesar de la incomodidad por el momento recientemente sucedido, no se privó de sentar a Draco justo a su lado.

De lo que sí se estaba privando era de tomar su mano, como estaba tan tentada a hacerlo, sobre todo al notar que él estaba tan o más perturbado que ella. Se dio cuenta que sólo no lo hacía por la presencia de Ron, y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

Fue por eso, que teniendo, como siempre, la atención puesta en ella, notó como no dejaba de darle vueltas a la máscara en su mano.

-¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó por lo bajo. Hermione soltó el aire que venía conteniendo.

-La máscara… es… no lo sé, me resulta demasiado familiar.

-Permíteme -le pidió. Sin titubear Hermione le pasó la máscara, a la que seriamente Draco tomó y comenzó a recorrer con los dedos por los arabescos y motivos tallados en ella. De repente su mandíbula se tensó, poniendo a Hermione en alerta.

-¿Draco?

-Manson… la máscara es de Aaron Manson -reconoció. La tensión en su voz le hizo saber a ella que no terminaba ahí, que no era un mortífago más del montón. Terminó de confirmarlo cuando al nombrarlo inmediatamente los otros tres se giraron hacia él.

-¿Y por qué puede resultarme familiar a mi? -preguntó indirectamente.

-Fue el mortífago que me maldijo.

— — — — — — — — — —

-Lo mejor será que se queden aquí -era la primera vez que Harry intervenía en una discusión de la familia Weasley, pero esta vez parecía no conducir hacia ningún lado y estaba realmente cansado.

-Gracias -le sonrió Ginny, exageradamente

-Harry, no me parece… -comenzó la mujer, pero su marido le puso una mano en el hombro, interrumpiéndola.

-Harry tiene razón querida -suspiró- No entraremos todos en El Refugio, aquí tienen lugar de sobra, siguen bajo la protección de un Fidelius, se entenderá mejor con los chicos, y estoy seguro que la sabrán cuidar…

-Puedo cuidarme sola -replicó cruzándose de brazos. Su padre la miró insistentemente.

-Oh, no lo sé, Artur…

-Te hablará todos los días, dos veces por día, por Red Flú. Te contará todo lo que hizo en el día, y cuanto ha comido… ¿verdad, Gin? -Intervino George. Molly la miró con ilusión, pero Ginny estaba muy ocupada mirando con furia a su hermano, pensando en cual sería la mejor manera de torturarlo…

-Eso me dejaría mucho más tranquila, a decir verdad…

-Yo podría comunicarme con usted cuando Ginny lo olvide -sonrió Luna. La matriarca de los Weasley le devolvió el gesto con ternura.

-Eso sería muy amable de tu parte.

-Podremos hacernos nuevos amigos…Hermione podría presentarnos -suspiró ilusionada mirando al grupo de Slytherins reclutados en un sillón junto a la nombrada. Ron gruñó, haciendo que Ginny tuviera inmediatamente un motivo para molestarlo.

-¡Oh, es sería una gran experiencia! -exclamó apoyando a su amiga, aunque realidad sólo fuera por incordiar a su hermano.

-No es que se pierdan de mucho… -bufó por lo bajo.

-Por suerte podremos descubrirlo nosotras miasmas -le rebatió con una falsa sonrisa. Justo en ese momento Blaise Zabini se giró hacia ella guiñándole un ojo… De repente no le pareció tan terrible el tener que pasarle parte a su madre diariamente con tal de poder permanecer allí. -Mamá, te prometo que cumpliré con mi palabra de Weasley y me comunicaré todos los días contigo…. Sólo… no me prives de esto. Creo que aquí podré pasarlo lo mejor posible dentro de lo que una guerra lo permite. -Esto último terminó de bajar las barreras de Molly, quién soltó un suspiro de rendición y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi pequeña… estás tan grande -Ginny notó como su madre luchaba con las lágrimas y la abrazó con fuerza, tampoco era una insensible- Ronald Billius Weasley -se soltó de Ginny y se dirigió a Ron con ese tono que aterraba a cualquiera de sus hijos- Más vale que tu hermana no sufra ningún rasguño, ¡porque no quisieras saber lo que te espera!

-Pero yo,,, -quiso defenderse, pero su madre lo interrumpió.

-¡Pero nada! Es tu hermana menor y estará bajo tu resguardo mientras esté aquí contigo, por lo que serás responsable por lo que a ella le pase, ¿entendido?

-Si, mamá -gruñó por lo bajo con la cabeza gacha.

En la otra punta de la sala se escuchó el estruendo de una carcajada.

— — — — — — — — — —

No fue hasta una vez que todos se hubieran ido, que Draco, escoltado de cerca por Hermione y por supuesto, sus tres amigos, se acercó a Harry.

-Potter, es necesario que hablemos -su tono firme puso alerta al chico de gafas.

-¿A solas? -la pregunta lo tomó de sorpresa.

-No es necesario, a menos que tú quieras mantener la información al margen…

-No, está bien -aceptó- ¿qué sucede?

-Sabemos quien atacó la casa de los Weasley -soltó- Al menos uno de ellos… el dueño de la máscara. -Harry lo miró insistentemente, incitándolo a seguir hablando. Draco soltó una gran bocanada de aire antes de seguir- Su nombre es Aaron Manson, fue él quien me maldijo. -y aunque lo intentó, le fue imposible no impregnar aquella frase con bronca.

-Pero ese no es el peor de los males -agregó Nott, sorprendiendo a Harry por su intervención, el chico solía mantenerse al margen, sobre todo cuando era Malfoy el que estaba hablando- A pesar de ser sólo un par del años mayor que nosotros, Manson tiene un lugar prodigio entre las filas de Voldemort -torció el gesto- Dentro, él tiene su propio círculo de mortífagos que siguen sus órdenes.

-Por eso siempre chocamos -agregó Pansy- Si bien Draco no nos daba órdenes, nosotros siempre respondimos a él… y a Manson no le simpatizaba en demasía -sonrió irónica.

-¿Tenemos nombres? -preguntó Harry. Draco asintió, pero fue Blaise el que habló.

-Bae Park, Gaspard Allen y Mae Zendaya -ante éste último nombre Pansy se mostró verdaderamente tensa.

-Pero eso no es todo -Draco volvió a tomar la palabra- Hay ciertos… rumores al rededor de él. Obviamente, el hecho de su favoritismo y grandes avances dentro de las filas, han dado que hablar, sin embargo, Vol… Voldemort -todavía le costaba pronunciar aquél nombre- nunca dio justificaciones al respecto, ni siquiera habla de él.

-Nunca se lo ha visto castigarle -comentó Theo como si eso fuera realmente un hecho destacable.

-Manson apareció de un día para el otro. Nadie sabe de donde salió. Y así, con la misma rapidez, fue escalando en rango. Tiene incluso más privilegios que mi tía, si eso les dice algo… -Todos asintieron comprendiéndolo- Theo ha arriesgado bastante su pellejo y tapadera para averiguar algo sobre él…

-Todos lo hicimos -intervino el muchacho, humildemente avergonzado. Draco sacudió la cabeza sonriendo pero no dijo nada al respecto y siguió con la explicación.

-Es demasiado arrogante como para procrear por sí mismo, pero tenemos la teoría que por medio de magia muy oscura, dándole de beber su sangre a la madre de Manson…

-Hizo que la sangre de Manson fuera la suya… -completó Harry. Draco asintió.- Tiene mucho sentido viniendo de él… pero, ¿por qué mantenerlo oculto hasta ahora? ¿Por qué Manson no apareció durante la supuesta muerte de Voldemort? -la pregunta fue más bien para sí mismo.

-Sería muy chico entonces -Pansy se encogió de hombros- Tampoco estamos seguros de cuánto sabía él entonces sobre todo esto…

-El chico fue criado en Albania, por lo que pudimos averiguar -Y aquél dato de Theo terminó de darle sentido a todo para Harry.

-Harry… -habló Hermione por primera vez- Ellos… los chicos creen que Manson podría ser otro Horrocrux.

— — — — — — — — — —

 _Junio 10, 1997_

 _Kamikaze de mi necesitar el abrazo del fuego  
creer que es la única manera de descolgarme de esta realidad  
así, desintegrándome en el transcurrir de la noche.  
Fundirme en una danza con la demencia,  
equivocarme, sí, pero ella.  
Que sus besos me condenen, aunque ya lo esté sin tenerlos  
perderme en su piel.  
Que si me desangro sea bajo sus uñas y no por estas mil maldiciones,  
que sea su fuego el que destruya las paredes de mi pecho._

 _Que sea su peligro el que rompa con mi paz  
necesito de su turbulencia  
del riesgo que representan sus labios._

 _En su sexo exorcizar mis sentimientos  
sepultando toda la fragilidad que quede en mi.  
Así, quizás, salga de ella fortalecido y seguro  
con la sangre más fría, y el corazón como un puñal purificado._

Hermione sentía como las mejillas se le habían teñido fuertemente de rojo al terminar de leer… y esta vez no era por la vergüenza de estar invadiendo la privacidad de Malfoy.

Luego de aquella charla, se creyó incapaz de conciliar el sueño dada a la cantidad de cosas que revoloteaban por su cabeza.

Por un lado el tema del Horrocrux, que parecía ser una buena razón por la cual Harry no pudo derrotar a Voldemort en la última batalla, lo que también la llevaba a pensar en que aquél había sido el mortífago que había descubierto a Draco y lo había maldecido… unas repentinas ganas de ser ella quién acabara con él la abordaron sorprendiéndola.

Lo que hacía que todos sus pensamientos siempre desembocaran en un par de ojos grises y cabello rubio. Lo que no le dejaba escapatoria a que se proyectaran imágenes de lo sucedido apenas hacía unas horas en aquella misma habitación.

Se sentía tentada a hablar con Pansy sobre aquello, intentar descubrir si eso que había sentido era lo que había referenciado como "tener piel", pero tampoco había perdido toda su cordura y sabía que hablar con ella no sería una buena idea.

Fue entonces que pensó en tomar algún libro para despejarse de todo, siempre funcionaba.

Claro que si el libro que tomabas era el libro escrito por la persona que estaba alborotando tu cabeza, la regla no iba a aplicarse.

Así que ahí estaba ahora, con los mismos pensamientos revoloteando en su cabeza, con el plus de un calor agobiante por lo que acababa de leer.

Si bien las palabras de Draco, al igual que en el escrito anterior, seguían demostrando el agobio y el dolor de lo que estaba viviendo, esta vez tenía un enfoque un tanto.. diferente.

El descubrimiento de que había una persona a la que Draco la considerara su salvación de manera tan fuerte, le provocó una pequeña punzada en el estomago… ¿o había sido en el pecho?. Ni digamos como se incrementó ante las declaraciones de como buscaría aplacar su dolor en el cuerpo de esa mujer.

Por un momento pensó en cómo sería ser ella quien pudiera alejar todos los demonios de Malfoy y despertar todo aquello que él estaba buscando, pero no tardó mucho en empujar ese pensamiento lejos.

Le perturbaba el descubrimiento sobre lo profundo que Malfoy podía ser. Las palabras que utilizaba y cómo lo hacía. Sentía que cada una rasgaba un poquito dentro de ella. Hablaba del sexo sin ser vulgar, mostraba su necesidad sin caer en lo burdo y explícito. Otra vez tuvo que mandar sus pensamientos lejos al comenzar a preguntarse si en la cama se mostraría de la misma manera…

Gruño enfadada con ella misma. Dejó el libro guardado en su mesa de luz, cajón que cerró bajo un encantamiento, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño con intenciones de refrescarse un poco, esperanzada de poder así recuperar un poco de criterio.

Al salir de su habitación escuchó las voces de los Slytherins provenientes del comedor, Pansy había insistido que no quería irse a dormir de aquél modo y les exigió que hicieran algo por distraerla… algo sobre un juego con alcohol involucrado la llevó a disculparse por el cansancio y refugiarse en su habitación aunque Pansy protestara.

Luna y Ginny habían vuelto a recoger las cosas que les quedaban, y se instalarían mañana por la mañana en la mansión.

Harry y Ron, probablemente ya estarían en su habitación.

Se metió en el baño y dejó el agua correr para que se enfriara al máximo. Se enjuagó varias veces la cara, se mojó la nuca y los antebrazos. Ni siquiera se molestó en secarse cuando salió de allí.

Al abrir la puerta casi se choca de frente con Draco Malfoy, que tenía los ojos clavados en ella como si verdaderamente pudiera verla.

-Disculpa -dijo él- Subiste hace rato y creí que ya estarías durmiendo…

-No pasa nada -respondió ella.

Ninguno de los dos se movía.

-Vaya noche, ¿no? -Hermione quiso romper el hielo y se encontró golpeándose mentalmente por lo idiota que había sido… aquella pregunta abarcaba demasiadas cosas. Supo que Draco también lo había pensado cuando una sonrisa comenzó a trazarse por su rostro.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Bueno, ehmm… ahora sí iré a dormir -habló rápidamente, y con la misma rapidez intentó escapar pasando por su lado. Pero él se lo impidió tomándola del brazo y haciéndola voltear.

-Granger, lo de hoy…

-No hace falta que lo digas… sé que ha sido un error y… -Draco sonrió divertido

-No iba a decir eso.

-Ah, ¿no? -la cara de sorpresa de la castaña era un poema, lástima que él no podía verla- ¿entonces?

-Sólo iba a decirte que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias… -se acercó peligrosamente a su oído, Hermione pudo notar un suave dejo de alcohol en su aliento- No ahora, pero te juro que terminaré lo que empecé -sentenció dejándola sin aliento. Y sin esperar respuesta se adentró al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras él.

¿Mierda! ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? ¿Y por qué carajo sus labios cosquilleaban ansiosos por qué cumpliera su promesa?

— — — — — — — — — —

Se negaba rotundamente a sacar la cabeza de debajo de sus sábanas esa mañana. Enfrentar al mundo nunca le había parecido una idea tan terrible.

Si no fuera por el cumpleaños de Pansy, y que la morena la mataría si no la saludaba, realmente estaría evaluando con seriedad la idea de inventar alguna excusa con la que poder reclutarse en habitación sin sospechas.

Aunque también estaba el asunto de la llegada de Ginny y Luna a la mansión, y el sólo pensar todo lo que aquello conllevaría organizar y debatir, le producía un aumento de jaqueca.

Desganada, tomó coraje y finalmente salió de la cama. Con las mismas pocas ganas tomó unas calzas negras y un sweater amplio que inclusive le llegaba por debajo del trasero, y se vistió.

Agradeció a los dioses por despejar la costa de moros, e igualmente tomó la precaución de pisar lo más sigilosamente que le era posible cuando le tocó cruzar por enfrente de la puerta de Malfoy.

Oh, si, porque volvía a ser Malfoy. ¿De qué otra manera tendría la fuerza de voluntad para alejar los problemáticos interrogantes cada vez que pensaba en "Draco"?. Él despertaba un mar de sensaciones que aún no estaba lista para explorar; en cambio "Malfoy"… bueno, sí, debía reconocer que su idea era realmente estúpida.

Terminó de bajar y al llegar al comedor se sintió terriblemente mal al recibir una sonrisa de Ron apenas verla.

Malfoy aún no había bajado, por lo que dio gracias. Pero sí lo habían hecho Pansy, Blaise y Theo. La primera a penas la vio se levantó sonriente y se dirigió hacia ella, la mirada significativa de sus dos amigos le hizo recordar que ahora era su cumpleaños y vendría en búsqueda de su saludo.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Pansy -Hermione se sorprendió cuando se vio atrapada en un efusivo abrazo.

-Gracias, Mione -le respondió. La castaña pensó en que debería advertirle de lo poco que le gustaba que la llamaran de aquella forma, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, al menos por el momento, teniendo en cuenta que Pansy era un tanto especial con esas cosas.

Una vez se separó de ella, fue Ron el que se acercó y la saludó con un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Has podido dormir? -le preguntó con dulzura. Ella sintió sus mejillas arder al recordar. Había podido dormir, claro… pero no había podido controlar que sueños poco decorosos sobre Draco Malfoy la abordaran durante toda la noche.

-Si, no muy bien, pero lo he hecho… ¿tú? -Ron negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

-He quedado bastante preocupado. -reconoció. Ella le tomó de la mano acariciándole con el pulgar.

-Lo entiendo… pero agradezcamos que todos están bien -intentó reconfortarlo. Él asintió.-¿A qué hora llegará tu hermana? -Ron se alzó de hombros.

-Cuando pueda despegarse de mi madre… -bromeó- Será un martirio volver a organizarnos…

-Van a arruinarme el cumpleaños -se lamentó Pansy teatralmente abrazándose a Blaise. Hermione rió.

-Haré todo lo posible por solucionar todo de manera fácil para que apenas te enteres de los cambios y puedas disfrutar de tu día -Pansy la miró con el rostro iluminado.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Pansy había vuelto a colgársele al cuello en un abrazo cuando una voz grabe sonó en el rellano de la puerta…

-Espero que guardes uno de esos para mi… -La imagen de Draco Malfoy despeinado, con los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos, apoyado en la pared, era una imagen aún mejor que como lo habían proyectado sus sueños, pudo sentir sus mejillas calentarse.

-¡Draco! -el chillido de Pansy ayudó a Hermione a despabilarse.

-Feliz cumpleaños,pequeña… -le saludó correspondiendo a su abrazo y besándole la coronilla. Ninguno de los Gryffindors se acostumbraba aún a las demostraciones de cariño tan efusivas entre las serpientes.

-Siéntate, voy a prepararte el desayuno,,, .canturreó contenta separándose de él.

-Creí que hoy era mi día de servirte a ti…

-No te preocupes, ya me lo cobraré -le sonrió- Pero para eso necesito que estés bien alimentado…

-Por mí, mejor…-se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse justo al lado de donde Hermione acababa de hacerlo. Era increíble la velocidad con la que sus sentidos se iban agudizando al punto de poder hasta olfatearla. Cuando Severus se dignara en aparecer debería hablar con él de ello.

Sonrió al sentirla incomodarse.

-Buen día -le saludo provocándola.

-Buen día, Draco -respondió ella intentando hacerse la desafectada- ¿Resaca?

-Oh, no… no he tomado tanto para ello -sonrió de lado- Necesito demasiado alcohol como para que me de resaca o no tenga consciencia y dominio de mis actos -puntualizó. Hermione entendió enseguida el mensaje y se tensó nerviosa. Draco volvió a sonreír con su característica mueca de autosuficiencia.

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron soltar todo el aire contenido. Nunca mejor dicho, la había salvado la campana.

— — — — — — — — — —

-Herms, espero que no te moleste tener que compartir cuarto con nosotras esta noche -dijo Luna afligida, Hermione le respondió sonriéndole con cariño.

-Para nada, Luna… las he extrañado, y no se tardarán mucho en acomodarles el altillo. Además… rodeada de tanta testosterona me vendrá bien una noche de chicas.

-¡Deberás contarnos todo sobre eso! ¿Cómo has soportado a la snob de Parkinson? Debe haber sido un mes terrible… -habló la pelirroja.

-No te creas -admitió- Pansy no es tan terrible como aparenta una vez te deja entrar en confianza. Hasta nos hemos hecho amigas… en lo que cabe, claro. -Ginny bufó.

-Yo no podría hacerme amiga de esa serpiente ni en un millón de años. Basta en ver como me miró apenas entrar.

-Le representas una amenaza -la defendió- ya te acostumbrarás a ella.

-No es algo que me quite el sueño. -sentenció- Mejor cuéntame que tal los chicos, es más interesante…

-La verdad es que estoy sorprendida con todos. Ninguno es realmente como pensábamos… -suspiró- Es decir, son difíciles de llevar, pero es cuestión de costumbre y le coges la mano. Siguen siento egocéntricos y orgullosos, pero, no son tan malos. Se protegen, conocen y complementan de una forma que les juro es admirable, hasta Harry y Ron se han quedado con la boca abierta.

-Entonces… ¿no ha habido disputas? -preguntó Luna con sus ojos azules muy abiertos.

-Oh, ¡claro que las ha habido! -casi rió- Como he dicho, su personalidad es particular, pero la mayoría de las veces los problemas se desatan porque Ron les toca las narices…

-Que raro... -murmuró la hermana del mencionado.

-Ellos no tienen problemas con el mundo mientras Blaise ingiera su dosis de cafeína por la mañana, a Theo no le hablen apenas se despierta y Draco… bueno, Malfoy es un poco más difícil de prever.

-¡Y los tres están buenísimos! -exclamó Ginny haciendo reír a las otras dos- ¿Y qué hay de Harry y mi hermano?

-Puedes preguntarle tú. Están un par de pisos más abajo, ¿sabes? -Ginny chasqueó la lengua. No es que ver a Harry le hacía mal o algo por el estilo. Simplemente no tenía ánimos de hacerlo. Desde que él la dejó con la excusa de protegerla mientras salía a salvar el mundo, Ginny había decidido que no lloraría por él. Intentó varias veces hacerlo cambiar de opinión pero no logró sacarle más que un par de besos… y ella no se merecía eso. Ella no quería quedarse esperando cual Penélope a que él se decidiera a volver y darle el lugar que se merecía. Ni siquiera estaba enojada, simplemente estaba superándolo.

-Creo que será mejor así.

-¿Estás bien con eso?...¿con...esto? -se corrigió

-Claro que sí -respondió con firmeza- No puedo dejar que Harry me prive de vivir nuevas experiencias.

-Pero, aún lo amas, ¿verdad?

-Sí… no lo sé -admitió- Creo que Harry siempre tendrá mi amor de alguna manera, verlo sigue provocándome cosas. Pero no es igual. Y no quiero negarme a sentir otras cosas por quedarme prendida a ese dejo de sentimiento que yo misma estoy ocupándome de alimentar. Quizás Harry no sea el amor de mi vida, quizá lo he creído hasta ahora porque era lo que quería creer, lo que era más fácil… Porque es fácil convencerte que el chico que te gusta desde niña te gustará para siempre, porque es lo correcto, lo que tú y todos esperan, pero la vida no es así de simple. ¿Nunca te lo has preguntado?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si lo que sientes por mi hermano es verdaderamente amor, si realmente estás segura que él es el hombre con el que quieres pasar toda tu vida, y no es la costumbre de tenerlo al lado siempre, si no es la lealtad a una gran amistad…

Hermione casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Le parecía una linda burla del destino que su mejor amiga le estuviese preguntando eso justo ahora. Un mes atrás ella habría respondido negativamente sin dudarlo, pero ahora estaba cada vez más segura de estar más del otro lado.

Solamente fue capaz de asentir.

-Herms, ¿hay algo que quieras contarnos? -intervino Luna por primer vez en la conversación. Hermione seguía sorprendiéndose de lo perceptiva que podía ser la pequeña rubia. La miraba con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos abiertos, como si pudiese leer a través de ella.

-No, es simplemente eso. Estoy haciéndome muchas preguntas últimamente, y no estoy segura sobre qué sienta por Ron. Es decir, -se apresuró a aclarar al ver la cara de sorpresa de sus amigas- siempre sentí por él algo más fuerte que por Harry, y ello me llevó a deducir que era porque me gustaba. Creí eso desde una cría, y nunca tuve otra sensación con la que compararlo.

-¿Y ahora sí? -inquirió Ginny todavía más sorprendida.

-No -mintió. Todavía no estaba lista para soltarles tanta información- Pero he hablado con Pansy -Ginny rodó los ojos- y me di cuenta de un montón de cosas que él no me produce.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas? -Luna se mostró más que interesada

-Piel -mencionó con cierta vergüenza- Ni siquiera sabía de que se trataba cuando ella me lo dijo, pero al tiempo que me iba describiendo cuales eran las sensaciones que se suponía que debía de sentir, me di cuenta que él no me provocaba ninguna -admitió con tristeza. Ginny se sentó a su lado y la tomó de las manos- No conozco otra cosa que no sea él, y creía que el amor se trataba sobre la seguridad, confianza y cariño que nos profesábamos -la pelirroja negó con la cabeza, entendiendo hacia donde se refería- Pero me doy cuenta que trata de más y no estoy segura de ser capaz de sentirlo con él -la voz había empezado a estrangulársele por las lágrimas.

-Siento decirlo, amiga, pero si no lo has sentido hasta ahora, dudo que él sea el indicado… -Hermione sollozó refugiándose en el hombro de su amiga quien la abrazó de inmediato.

-No estés triste, al menos has tenido una experiencia para comparar y el día que encuentres a esa persona te darás cuenta la diferencia y sabrás que lo es… -Luna, a su manera, intentó reconfortarla.

-Tienes razón, Luna -le sonrió- Sin embargo creo que cuando tú encuentres a esa persona te darás cuenta sin necesitar comparar, siempre has sido más perceptiva que yo…

-Sólo debes despejar tu cabeza de torposoplos… -dijo como lo más natural del mundo, haciéndolas reír.

-Ahora, lo que necesitas es ir a lavarte esa cara y despejar todas esas lágrimas… tendremos una noche de chicas, pero sin llantos… anda ve -la empujó Ginny obligándola a ponerse de pie.

Se secó las lágrimas y tomó una respiración profunda antes de salir de la habitación para ir al baño a lavarse la cara.

Pero apenas cerrar la puerta tras sí, vio a Malfoy parado en la puerta de la habitación continua, quien evidentemente ya la había descubierto porque la estaba mirando… o haciendo como sí.

No supo que pasó en su cabeza en ese momento, fue como si su cuerpo tomara directamente el control ignorando los comandos que su cerebro podía enviarle. Porque de otra manera no podía explicar la manera en que cruzó la corta distancia que los separaba y se arrojó en sus brazos abrazándolo y dejando que las lagrimas salieran de ella como un pluvial.

El rubio trastabilló por la sorpresa pero inmediatamente la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza contra sí. Una de sus manos viajó hasta su cabello y comenzó a acariciarlo en un intento desesperado por calmarla a medida que la abrazaba más fuerte.

-Shhh -le susurraba- Por Merlín, Granger, dime que sucede, estás matándome.

Hermione fue incapaz de responder, sólo podía apretarse más contra él y sollozar más fuerte.

-¿Fue la comadreja? Juro que si te ha hecho algo lo… -pero la sacudida de cabeza de Hermione negándolo lo interrumpió dejando la amenaza en el aire. De alguna manera eso pareció serenarlo porque aflojó su tensión y comenzó a arrullarla con más tranquilidad, sin hacer más preguntas.

Nunca supo cuanto tiempo se quedaron así hasta que finalmente, de a poco, se fue serenando. Pero estaba segura que había sido un montón de tiempo, por lo cual le sorprendía que sus amigas no hubieran salido a ver si se encontraba bien.

Al separarse de él se vio incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, pero él la obligó alzando su rostro por el mentón. Hermione se preguntó como un par de ojos cubiertos por un velo negro podían ser tan expresivos.

-Disculpa, yo…

-¿Estás bien? -la pregunta la sorprendió más por el tono utilizado que por la pregunta en sí. Draco parecía realmente perturbado con lo que podía sucederle, lo que provocó en ella un cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago.

-Sí, Gracias, Draco…

-¿Vas a contarme que te ha puesto así? Por favor…

-No ha sido nada -negó con la cabeza- O quizás demasiadas cosas -rió con ironía- Me he desbordado un poco, eso es todo…

-¿Estás segura? -desconfió

-Sí -sonrió intentando convencerlo- Y realmente agradezco que estuvieras ahí para mi… -Él asintió, dado que en realidad no sabía muy bien que decir- Debo irme -anunció. Y antes que Draco pudiera responderle, le depositó un beso en la mejilla y se giró en camino al baño.

Draco pensó en que podría esperar a que saliera y presionar un poco más para saber que le estaba sucediendo. Verla así le había estrujado el corazón de manera tal que no le dio lugar al sentimiento que en otro momento hubiese provocado el tenerla así entre sus brazos. Sus últimas palabras, agradeciéndole haber estado ahí para ella lo reconfortaron un poco, y pensó, que quizás, él podría salvarla de sus demonios, así como ella lo había salvado a él.

Sonrió.

Esa idea fue suficiente para convencerlo de dejar el tema ahí por esa noche, era mejor no presionar. De a poco lograría sacarle todos esos pesos de su espalda, era un hecho.

* * *

 **n/a:** _Holaaaa, de nuevo!_

 _Hay explicaciones para estas semanas sin actualizar... estuve hospitalizada la primer semana, y luego fueron dos semanas arduas de ponerme al día con la facultad y preparar y rendir parciales... recién ahora estoy teniendo un respiro, así que aquí estoy!_

 _Empieza a complicarse un poco la trama con otros factores en juego... y personajes. Muy bien por las que adivinaron que no abría feeling entre Pansy y Ginny jajajaja_

 _Sin más que decir, espero que todavía sigan por aquí y les haya gustado el capítulo._

 _Un beso gigante._

 **Ilwen** _( 13/11/2015)_


	11. Expuesto

**Recomendación musical** (que a su vez es una recomendación de Luladark 3 ) **:** _Secrets - One Republic_

* * *

 **C10 – Expuesto**

Cuando un día empieza de una manera como aquél, simplemente no hay una chance, ni muy pequeñita, de que ese sea un día tranquilo, o al menos, normal.

Todos fueron sacados de sus confortables sueños por unos más que insistentes golpes en la puerta.

Algunos no lo pensaron mucho y saltaron de la cama directamente, otros se atrevieron a corroborar sus relojes provocando que se les oprimiera el pecho de temor. Esa situación a las 4:45 de la madrugada no podía augurar nada bueno, nunca.

Llegaron a encontrarse todos en el hall, -incluso Draco, al que Hermione había prácticamente arrastrado escaleras abajo cuando lo vio desconcertado parado en su puerta- antes que alguien siquiera se atreviera a preguntar quién estaba del otro lado, parecían todos víctimas de un encantamiento petrificador.

Harry pareció reunir el valor suficiente al sentir el respaldo de todos sus compañeros tras él. Además, le gustara o no, era su casa y correspondía que fuera él quien hiciera algo… fuera lo que fuera.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó intentando sonar lo más firme posible.

-Severus Snape. Guardián del secreto. Estuve enamorado de tu madre toda mi vida y por eso me uní a La Orden del Fénix -respondió de carrerilla, se notaba la urgencia en su voz, y que hubiera recurrido a revelar ese último dato no hacía más que re-afirmarlo. -Ahora abre la maldita puerta, Potter -Harry no perdió más tiempo y quitó todos lo encantamientos que mantenían a su ex profesor afuera.

Cuando la puerta se abrió le dio paso a una imagen que los dejó a todos con la boca abierta. Hasta Draco, que no podía ver lo que sucedía, sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse.

Snape estaba vestido con su traje de mortífago, la máscara colgada en su cinturón y un rostro de denotado cansancio.

Pero eso no era lo peor.

A sus dos lados levitaban dos chicas, una rubia y otra de pelo negro a las que la mayoría reconoció al instante.

-¡Daphne! -gritó Hermione acercándose a la rubia y revisando la gravedad de sus heridas.

-Ella está bien -le indicó Snape con su característico tono monótono- Sólo la aturdí para que no me reconociera y no supiera a donde las traía -Hermione asintió comprendiendo.

-¿Daphne Greengrass? -preguntó Draco con sorpresa.

-Ajá -afirmó Pansy- y su hermana, Astoria.

-¿De dónde las conoces tú? -preguntó Ginny directamente a Hermione.

-Sólo conozco a Daphne, de la biblioteca… -reconoció- Nos hicimos amigas allí.

-Creo que no es momento de trivialidades -volvió a intervenir el profesor- Como les he dicho, Daphne está bien, pero las cosas para Astoria son más complicadas… ella realmente está inconsciente.

— — — — — — — — — —

-Sólo sigo sin comprender por qué no le avisó a La Orden antes -protestaba Harry. Snape se contenía las ganas de palmearse la frente, era la trigésima novena vez que se lo explicaba, y los Slytherins querían golpear a Potter por memo.

-No funciona así, Harry, no… no debe ser tan fácil. -para sorpresa de todos, fue Hermione la que intervino. Harry se apretó el puente de la nariz por debajo de las gafas.

-Si Severus dijo que fue una llamada de imprevisto, no hay nada que se pudiera hacer -ratificó Draco con una seriedad que no daba lugar a réplicas- debes presentarte ante él de inmediato y luego no tienes margen para actuar por tu cuenta.

-Sobre todo cuando los Greengrass pretendían huir en ese momento y su propósito era, justamente, impedirlo.

-¿Quién… quién los…? -Pansy era incapaz de terminar de formular la pregunta, sin embargo Snape le entendió perfectamente.

-Él mismo. -respondió y a los cuatro desertores de sus filas les recorrió un escalofrío, eso sólo significaba que la ejecución de la muerte de los padres de sus compañeras había sido de todo menos corta y rápida.

-Me pregunto cómo se habrá enterado de su plan… -pensó la morena en voz alta.

-Él siempre se entera de todo -replicó Draco entre dientes.

-Fue el grupito de Manson el que le fue con el chisme -escupió Snape. Hermione casi sonríe al notar el desprecio que también sentía su profesor por aquél Mortífago.

-Maldito cabrón -gruñó Blaise. Para todos los Gryffindors fue una sorpresa ver ese enfado en Zabini, era la primera vez que se mostraba así desde lo que llevaban de convivencia. Él parecía ser siempre el que podía mantener la sangre fría.

-Las cosas con él siguen empeorando -agregó Snape- cada vez sus beneficios son mayores y su grupito es cada vez más destacado entre el resto. Se hacen llamar "Generación Oscura" -señaló con burla- No entiendo esa idiotez de ponerse nombrecitos, como si ello ayudara a ganar una guerra -refunfuñó. Todos se removieron incómodos.

-¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer con ellas? -Pansy era genial cambiando de tema. Snape dirigió una mirada a las dos chicas recostadas en las camas que habían transfigurado a partir de los sillones y suspiró.

-Por ahora cuidar de ellas, les dejaré unas pociones… luego te explicaré como hacerlo -le señaló directamente a ella. A Pansy le hubiera gustado protestar, pero su instinto de supervivencia le indicó que era mejor quedarse callada. -Y es importante que por el momento no les den más información que la estrictamente necesaria, nada de contarles donde están en específico, por lo que si todavía queda algo que señale que ésta es la Mansión Black, deben encargarse de ocultarlo. Tampoco pueden saber que fui yo quien las trajo. Basta con que sepan simplemente que están a salvo.

-¿No confía en ellas pero las trajo aquí igualmente? -preguntó Ron anonadado.

-Las estoy poniendo a salvo -le respondió impasible- Pero eso no quiere decir que vayan a formar parte de esto.

-¿Entonces se marcharán cuando se recuperen? -preguntó Pansy con ilusión.

-Cruzaremos ese puente al llegar a él -gruñó el hombre. Realmente lo ponía de pésimo humor tener que responder preguntas o dar explicaciones, sobre todo cuando se trataba de un grupo de críos que debería aceptar lo que se les decía sin cuestionar. -Estoy cansado, así que es todo por hoy. Ahora hablaré con la señorita Parkinson y volveré en unos días para saber cómo evoluciona todo.

-Severus -lo llamó Draco con cierta impaciencia, no quería darle tiempo a que desapareciera velozmente como tenía por costumbre hacer- Necesito hablar con usted.

-Dije que estaba cansado, muchacho.

-Es… es importante. -insistió. Y si había algo que Snape sabía era que Draco nunca lo presionaría conociendo su estado, ni tampoco insistiría así frente al resto si en verdad no había algo que realmente lo preocupara.

-Está bien. -soltó en un suspiro derrotado. Su baño caliente y su confortable cama deberían esperar. -Espérame en tu habitación, hablaré con Parkinson primero…

— — — — — — — — — —

-Espero que lo que tengas que decirme valga la pena por demorar mi descanso -gruñó Snape entrando a la habitación de Draco, quien ya lo esperaba sentado al borde de la cama.

-¿Tienes idea de lo jodidamente complicado que es entablar una conversación contigo cuando te muestras tan poco receptivo?

-Sí. -sonrió de lado. Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Es sobre mi maldición -comenzó, captando la atención del otro.

-¿Pudieron averiguar algo?

-No -suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, frustrado.- Pero ha habido ciertos… cambios -Snape frunció el ceño pero lo incitó a seguir. -Es como si mis otros sentidos se estuvieran potenciando. Puedo escuchar pequeños susurros que antes no… la respiración o el bombeo del corazón de alguien si está lo demasiado cerca -recordó aquella situación con Hermione- Y de alguna forma es hasta como si pudiera verlos… es como que percibo la magia de las personas y sé dónde están y hacia dónde se mueven. -tomó una respiración profunda. -He pasado tanto tiempo con esta gente que ya logro identificar quien es quien…

-Eso no suena como algo malo…

-Lo sé. Pero me asusta. -admitió. Snape se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Deberías hablarlo con la Señorita Granger y con Theo… quizás los ayude en la búsqueda. -Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No es una consecuencia de la maldición. Estoy seguro -y el tono de su voz lo ratificaba- No lo siento ajeno a mí, al contrario… se ha ido desarrollando tan progresivamente que lo he podido ir reconociendo como mi propia magia…

-Entonces Draco, no reniegues de ello. -El tono utilizado por Snape se puso extremadamente serio- Puedes lograr grandes cosas si le das un buen uso y entrenamiento. Eres un ser mágico. Es tu magia defendiéndote ante las adversidades que la maldición pudiera presentarte… tienes magia muy poderosa, chico. ¿Estás entrenando?

-No. -soltó con sequedad- No me he atrevido a hacer magia desde entonces… -Snape bufó.

-Pues deberías -replicó y se mantuvo callado por un momento- Arreglarás entrenamientos con Pansy. Es la más hábil y evitará de cualquier forma que puedas lastimarla.

-Está bien. -aceptó. Sabía que no ganaría nada protestándole a su padrino, era una batalla perdida de cualquier forma.

-Hazme el favor e intenta hacer magia sin varita -le pidió misteriosamente- y comunícale al resto que en la semana vendré a organizar los entrenamientos. Se les terminaron las vacaciones, es hora de hacer algo con ustedes… -Draco asintió, notando como su padrino se ponía de pie.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Granger? -Draco se encogió de hombros

-Es complicado… -suspiró. Severus casi suelta una carcajada… casi.

-Siempre será complicado… Y Draco, lamento no estar aquí más para ti, con todo lo que estás pasando…

-Lo entiendo, padrino, en serio -le sonrió quedamente. Severus asintió, aún con esa extraña sensación de culpa.

-Maldito Potter… no puedo desaparecerme, debe haber activado la seguridad de nuevo. Ahora tendré que bajar para salir por la puerta. -se quejó. Y esta vez, Draco se permitió reír abiertamente. Al fin de cuentas Severus no era más que un quejica.

— — — — — — — — — —

Harry y Ron habían sido los únicos capaces de volverse a acostar luego de la sorpresiva visita de su ex profesor. Draco no había vuelto a bajar de su habitación, y el resto de los Slytherins se habían recluido en la biblioteca por alguna razón que desconocían. Pero Hermione se había encargado de asegurarle a Pansy que la iría a buscar si se sucedía alguna novedad con las hermanas Greengrass. Difícilmente Daphne se despertara si ellos no lo hacían, y habían pactado que lo mejor era despertarla a la mañana… aquella sería la única forma en que descansaría. Pero todavía estaba el tema de Astoria que los tenía con los ojos pendientes en ella.

Hermione, Luna y Ginny se habían mantenido sentadas a su alrededor.

De tanto en tanto Luna se aseguraba de cambiarle los paños fríos que le había colocado sobre la frente y de que su corazón seguía latiendo.

-No es para tanto, Luna… -había protestado la pelirroja una de las veces en que ésta había apoyado la cabeza sobre su pecho para escuchar su corazón. –Sobrevivirá.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? -inquirió. Por su cara esperaba una revelación sobre dotes adivinatorios en su amiga, pues mostró bastante decepción cuando ésta solo se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que Snape fuera tan insensato de dejarla a cargo de Parkinson y unas cuantas pociones si la cosa fuera tan grabe.

-Pobre Pansy -dijo Luna de repente- Si Astoria muere sentirá que es su culpa…

-¡Luna! -exclamó Hermione espantada por las ocurrencias de la rubia- ¡Astoria no morirá y nadie deberá sentirse culpable!

-Sólo pensaba…

-Piensa en cosas más felices -le urgió Ginny- En Theodore Nott por ejemplo… he visto como lo mirabas hace un rato -Luna se sonrojó de inmediato.

-¡Pero qué cosas dices, Gin! -intentó hacerse la desentendida, pero la mirada de sus dos amigas no le dio lugar a escapatoria- Está bien -re rindió- Me parece muy guapo -volvió a sonrojarse- y tan normal que me extraña…

-¿Normal? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Theodore Nott? Porque el Theodore Nott que conozco yo es de todo menos normal…

-¡Ginny! -la reprendió Hermione- Theo es normal… Sólo un poco misántropo, quizás.

-Sí, un poco… ¡como digas! -ironizó

-Igual me gusta -afirmó Luna.

-Si quieres mañana puedo presentarlos de manera más… ¿personal? -ofreció Hermione. Los grandes ojos de Luna se iluminaron

-¿Harías eso por mi?

-¡Claro! -Luna sonrió aún más.- Y tú, Gin... ¿quieres alguna presentación especial con Zabini? -bromeó

-No, te agradezco, puedo presentarme solita -sonrió con malicia. Pero luego se quedó unos minutos estática como si acabara de caerle la ficha sobre algo- ¡Oye! ¿Porque me ofreces directamente a Zabini y dejas fuera a Malfoy de la ecuación? ¿Hay algo que no nos hayas contado? -preguntó con picardía

-No… yo…

Pero otra vez fue salvada por algún ángel de la guarda que le cuidaba las espaldas, porque Astoria Greengrass eligió ese preciso momento para comenzar a balbucear y removerse en sueños.

-¡Iré a buscar a Pansy! -se ofreció poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

-¡No te escaparas de esta, Granger! -llegó a escuchar la advertencia de la pelirroja mientras subía las escaleras.

Terminó de subir los dos pisos a velocidad sorprendente, no tanto por urgencia en comunicarle a Pansy sobre las reacciones de Astoria… si era honesta, no era para tanto, la chica no es que hubiera despertado, después de todo. Era el miedo a que Ginny pudiera interceptarla en el camino y continuara con su interrogatorio.

Maldito demonio pelirrojo.

Cruzó la puerta de la habitación y se sorprendió del silencio que reinaba. Tuvo que adentrarse un poco para empezar a escuchar sus voces.

-¡No puedo creer que esté aquí! ¡Y encima me encargan cuidarla! -protestaba Pansy verdaderamente exasperada- No creo que haya persona que deteste más en la tierra…

-Se me ocurre al menos un nombre… -señaló Blaise.

-Ni se te ocurra ir por ahí, Blaise -la voz de Pansy se había oscurecido notablemente.

-Lo siento. Pero hace una hora que te estas repitiéndote, cariño…

-Es que… ¡simplemente no puedo creerlo! -Hermione había llegado justo detrás de una estantería desde donde podía ver a Pansy caminando en círculos y despeinándose la melena. Estaba por develar su ubicación cuando ésta volvió a hablar instándola a permanecer oculta un poco más -Arruinará todo entre Draco y Granger, lo saben, ¿no?

-No hay nada entre Draco y Granger -señaló Theo, pero ninguno le llevó el apunte.

-No hay forma que Astoria pueda interferir…

-¡Oh, claro que sí! ¡Es una pequeña zorra arpía!

-Tengo la leve sospecha que no te agrada… -Theo parecía mantener una conversación consigo mismo.

-Puede regalársele a Draco que él la despachará… y tú también sabes eso.

-¡No, no lo sé! Son hombres después de todo… ¡Lo echará a perder!

-Pans -la llamó en tono conciliador- Draco le ha dedicado a Granger desde la primera hasta su última masturbación... Créeme que no lo cagará ahora. -Theo estalló en carcajadas ante la mención.

-¡Todavía recuerdo cuando lo hizo después que ella le pegó en tercero! -siguió riendo.

-Demasiada información -se quejó la morena con una mueca de desagrado.

-Oh, era sólo para que no tuvieras dudas de cuanto le importa Granger a nuestro amigo y que no lo echará a perder por, como tú la has llamado, una zorra arpía.

Pansy suspiró, pero Hermione no se quedó a escuchar si decía algo más, de repente se sentía demasiado mareada como para quedarse. Olvidó completamente el mensaje que debía entregar y a tientas, sosteniéndose de las estanterías, salió de la biblioteca. Ni siquiera fue consciente o se preocupó por si había hecho ruido al salir. Simplemente quería irse de allí.

Echó un vistazo a la puerta cerrada de Malfoy y la sensación se incrementó. Sin embargo, sabía que antes de enfrentarlo tenía otro lugar a donde buscar respuestas.

De repente se sintió un poco más segura con su cuerpo y bajó con prisa las escaleras. Ni siquiera le dio importancia a los gritos de sus amigas preguntándole por Pansy. Tenía un sólo objetivo en mente y ese fue aporrear la puerta de Harry hasta que se dignara a abrirle.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. -sentenció. Harry no sabía sobre qué, pero su actitud le dijo que nada bueno le esperaba. Se volvió pálido como el papel.

-Claro, Herms… ¿qué sucede?

-Aquí no -respondió sin perder la brusquedad. Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el patio trasero de la Mansión.

-Vas a decirme absolutamente toda la verdad, Harry… no quiero ni mentiras ni medias tintas, ¿está claro?

-Claro… -afirmó aunque no muy seguro.

-Vale. Entonces me dirás exactamente cuál es la razón por la que Malfoy está aquí -sentenció cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y frunciendo los labios. Harry pasó del blanco al rojo por la furia.

-¡Maldito Bastardo! ¡Le dije que ni se atreviera a decirte…!

-¿Qué hiciste qué? -gritó Hermione de golpe colérica.

-Yo…

-Empieza a explicarte, Potter… -¡Mierda! Hermione no sólo le siseaba al hablar, sino que lo estaba llamando por su apellido, estaba verdaderamente jodido.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?

-Él no me ha dicho nada, pero tú te has deschavado solo.

-¿Entonces por qué viniste a preguntarme?

-¡Eso no importa! -se quejó- Deja de intentar cambiar de tema y empieza a hablar -Harry suspiró, no le quedaba alternativa que hacerlo.

-Por ti… se ha unido a La Orden por ti. -Hermione se dejó caer en el césped, no aguantando el peso de esas palabras- Parece que el hurón mantuvo sentimientos ocultos por ti desde siempre…

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Le amenacé -reconoció avergonzado- Le prohibí decírtelo.

-¿Por qué? -Hermione no mostraba ninguna emoción, parecía soltar las preguntas así sin más.

-Porque quería protegerte…

-¿No crees que eso debería haberlo decidido yo? -Esta vez su voz se vio impregnada de tristeza.

-Lo siento…

-¿Qué más sabes? -Harry sacudió la cabeza, negando.

-Lo sé todo. Sin embargo no creo que sea a mí a quien corresponda contarlo -Hermione asintió aceptando sus palabras. -¿Hablarás con él? -Hermione volvió a asentir- ¿Qué pasa con Ron?

-Ron no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-Si tú lo dices… -Hermione se sintió repentinamente ofendida por esas palabras. Se paró de golpe y le dio la espalda para volver a entrar en la casa.

Necesitaba encontrar más respuestas.

— — — — — — — — — —

Draco todavía estaba dándole vueltas a los asuntos que había hablado con su padrino cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y sintió al torbellino Granger pasar por ella.

Si no fuera Draco Malfoy, experto en ocultar sus emociones, hubiese pegado un salto del susto.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí? -le gritó furiosa. Draco pudo sentir perfectamente como el estómago se le contraía en un nudo y la sangre abandonaba su rostro.

-¿Qué? -fue lo único que fue capaz de responder

-¡Me engañaste como a una tonta! -siguió protestando- Todo este tiempo creyendo que estábamos construyendo una relación, afianzando un vínculo de confianza…. Y tú lo hacías a base de mentiras desde un principio -La voz de Hermione comenzó a quebrarse y Draco sintió desesperar. Estaba en medio de una colisión de sentimientos encontrados. -Eres un egoísta, no has cambiado en eso…

-¿Yo egoísta? -explotó- No sé qué te has enterado ni como, pero la verdad es que estoy aquí arriesgando mi pellejo y rompiéndome el culo en esfuerzos por ti… no sé cómo puedo ser egoísta por ello -inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Como él le acababa de decir, no sabía cuánto ella sabía. No podía andar hablando de más- Además yo no te engañé ni te mentí. ¿Alguna vez me preguntaste mis intenciones? ¿Alguna vez te dije "me cambie de bando porque me simpatiza Potter"? ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que no me gustaras? Porque me parece que últimamente te he dado pistas de todo lo contrario. Así que no veo tampoco ni el engaño ni la mentira… Ilumíname, Granger.

-¿Por qué me lo has ocultado? -preguntó cautelosa. Draco había logrado bajarle unos cuantos decibeles a causa de avergonzarla.

-¡Es cosa mía! Son mis sentimientos, ¡yo decido que hacer con ellos!

-¡Eso es egoísta! Yo también estoy metida en esa ecuación…

-Dime, ¿qué te cambia saberlo? No me interesa ni tu lástima ni tu compasión… así que, ¿te cambia en algo?

-No lo sé… puede ser… -reconoció indecisa. La verdad era que ni siquiera ella estaba segura de lo que sentía y lo que esta nueva revelación le provocaba, ¿cómo, entonces, podría respondérselo a él?

-¿Qué mierda quieres de mí, Granger? -espetó frustrado. Esa mujer lo iba a volver loco. Su reacción no le había dado lugar a la suya propia sobre como sentirse al saberse descubierto, sólo estaba reaccionando al ataque, y sin embargo, si alguna vez hubiese pensado en dejar salir todo a la luz, no hubiese querido ni remotamente que se sucediera así.

No pretendía que al enterarse, Granger correspondiera a sus sentimientos y fuera a buscarlo para besarlo y declararle su recíproco amor. Pero no esperaba que le gritara por ello tampoco.

-No lo sé, ¿todo, quizás? Desde cuándo, para empezar…

-¿Desde cuándo me gustas, desde cuando lo sé, o desde cuando lo asumo? -re-preguntó. Su tono y toda su actitud se habían relajado notablemente, haciendo que ella también tomara una postura más relajada.

-¿Por qué no las tres? –su tono le hizo soltar a Draco una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me gustaste la primera vez que te vi en el Expreso, buscando la rana de Longbottom.

-Sapo -le corrigió ella sin poder evitarlo. Draco revoleó los ojos.

-Lo que sea… -le restó importancia y continuó- Lo supe desde segundo, por eso puse más empeño en maltratarte… -Hermione recordó inmediatamente la primera vez que la llamó _sangresucia-_ Y lo acepto y convivo pacíficamente con ello desde cuarto.

-Wow -Hermione estaba total y verdaderamente sorprendida. La había dejado sin palabras, y tratándose de ella era más que un decir- Eso es como… desde siempre

-¿Creías que cambiaría de bando, renegando de mi familia y arriesgándolo todo, incluso y sobre todo mi vida, sólo por lo que podría ser un capricho pasajero? -Hermione no contestó, sólo se avergonzó más si aún cabía posibilidad- No, Granger, estaba bien seguro que estaba hasta los huesos por ti.

-Es tan utópico escuchar todo esto de ti… -reconoció

-Créeme que es igual de utópico para mi estar diciéndotelo.

-¿No pensabas hacerlo nunca, verdad?

-No -respondió con sinceridad- Estaba bien así… como te dije antes, no quiero tu lástima ni compasión.

-¿No has pensado que podías conseguir otra cosa de mí?

-¿Sinceramente? Ni lo he soñado. He sobrevivido a esto a base de no hacerme ilusiones respecto a ti. Tengo bien en claro quiénes somos y qué represento yo en tu vida.

-No puedes decir que las cosas no han cambiado entre nosotros.

-No, pero no lo suficiente para que me crea cosas que no son. Sin ir más lejos, tú sigues con Weasley…

-Eso es más complicado de lo que parece -suspiró avergonzada.

-Puede ser. Todo es complicado cuando se trata de sentimientos, créeme que lo he aprendido de primera mano -ironizó- Por eso mantuve las cosas de igual manera que todos estos años, no quería que esta convivencia forzada cambiara eso, no quería complicar más las cosas innecesariamente.

-¿No tiene nada que ver que Harry te haya amenazado si me confesabas algo? -Draco casi rió.

-No. En el mismo momento que intentó hacerlo lo mandé a la mierda. Nadie rige mi vida ni mi manera de manejarme en ella… si hubiese sido mi intención, te lo hubiese dicho, por mucho Potter dando vueltas.

-Me hubiese gustado que lo hicieras…

-¡Y a mí me hubiesen gustado tantas cosas en la vida, Hermione! -sintió algo removerse dentro al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre- No entiendo por qué insistes. Nada hubiese cambiado.

-¡Quizás lo hubiese cambiado todo! -Draco chasqueó la lengua.

-Lástima que nunca lo sabremos,… -se burló sin creerse la posibilidad de lo que la castaña le decía.

-No entiendo por qué te cierras tanto.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho hasta ahora, estaría muerto… ya ves, no me ha ido mal con este modus operandi -Hermione odiaba cuando se ponía así de idiota.

-Siento que hemos vivido en distintos mundos -reflexionó Hermione en voz alta.

-No ha distado mucho de eso -le reconoció

-Quisiera saber más…

-Voy a decirte todo lo que quieras saber.

-No sé por dónde empezar…

-Podría mostrarte… sé que eres insaciable en cuanto se trata de adquirir conocimientos. -Hermione se mordió el labio preguntándose cuantas cosas más habría aprendido Draco sobre ella.

-Muéstrame -aceptó

-¿Sabes Legermancia?

-Sí, pero no tendría oportunidad frente a tu Oclumancia. -Draco rió

-La idea es mostrarte mis pensamientos, no ocultártelos… sólo voy a guiarte, pero tú debes entrar. -Hermione asintió aceptando, y Draco le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que prosiguiera.

Sacó su varita del bolsillo y lo apuntó, clavando su mirada directamente en esos ojos negros, más tormentosos que nunca.

-¡ _Legermens_! -murmuró, sacando boleto de primera clase a una visita guiada por los pensamientos de Draco Malfoy.

— — — — — — — — — —

 _Estaban en la Estación King Cross, Draco saludó a sus padres, reteniendo un poco más la vista en su madre que lo despedía con la mano mientras lloraba, pero pronto algo más le llamó la atención, y con un último saludo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el interior del vagón al que había visto entrar a esa niña._

 _Justo cuando estaba por ingresar, la puerta se abrió y casi se choca a la pequeña que estaba persiguiendo._

 _-Oh, lo siento -murmuró ella apenada. Las mejillas se le habían teñido de rojo y a él le pareció adorable. Le llamaba la atención en sobremanera que una persona pudiera tener el cabello así de forma natural. Lo peor es que a ella parecía quedarle bien. Por alguna extraña razón le gustaba._

 _-No es nada -aceptó- Draco Malfoy -le tendió la mano._

 _-Que maleducada, disculpa nuevamente… Soy Hermione Granger -le aceptó la mano y Draco sintió como la pequeña temblaba, aunque casi imperceptiblemente, entre la de él. No sin cierta reticencia la soltó. -Siento ser maleducada nuevamente, pero estoy ayudando a un niño a encontrar a su sapo… ¿por casualidad no has visto uno andando suelto por ahí? -a Draco le sorprendió la cualidad de aquella pregunta, pero no lo demostró y le respondió como si la situación planteada no fuera de lo más extraña._

 _-No, para nada… Pero, suerte con la búsqueda._

 _-Gracias, Draco, eres muy amable -le sonrió- Nos vemos en el castillo, ojalá y nos toque ser compañeros de casa -le dijo animada antes de meterse en el siguiente vagón, continuando con su inusual búsqueda. Draco deseó con todo su corazón que Hermione tuviera razón y fueran compañeros… así quizás podría volver a provocar y deleitarse con otra de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas._

Hermione se había olvidado casi por completo de aquella conversación, pero ahora que la revivía, recordaba por qué: se había obligado a hacerlo. Desde la primera vez que Malfoy la había despreciado supo que la situación en el tren había sido más que malinterpretada por ella, y ese chico no merecía que guardara ningún buen recuerdo de él, por pequeño que fuera.

Ahora empezaba a arrepentirse.

— — —

 _Draco entró corriendo a la Mansión Malfoy ignorando las reprimendas de su padre. Su madre lo esperaba en el otro extremo de la habitación con los brazos abiertos y no paró hasta verse encerrado en ellos._

 _-Te he extrañado, hijo…_

 _-Yo también madre._

 _-Deja los sentimentalismos Cissa, lo harás un blando… -la voz de Lucius llegó desde su espalda. Narcissa no le hizo mucho caso porque sólo separó a su hijo para tomarlo por los hombros y poder apreciarlo mejor._

 _-¡Cuánto has crecido! -Draco sonrió con orgullo- Debes contarme todo, ven… -lo arrastró hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. -Ahora sí, dime… ¿ya has conocido alguna niña…? -preguntó con picardía. Se escuchó un bufido del hombre mayor._

 _-¡Tonterías!, pregúntale por cosas importantes, mujer…_

 _-Para mí es importante -replicó ella. Draco se debatía a quién debía hacerle caso, pero la mirada de su madre lo instaba a que le respondiera._

 _-Hay una niña… -comenzó con cierta vergüenza- Es muy bonita, madre. Y es la mejor de mi clase… pero, lamentablemente ha quedado en la casa equivocada y se hizo amiga de Potter -escupió con enfado_

 _-Oh…_

 _-¿La mejor de tu clase? ¿Cómo es que estás consintiendo eso, Draco? Un Malfoy nunca es segundo en nada…_

 _-Lucius, no seas tan duro con el niño…_

 _-No me digas como debo criar a mi hijo -le hizo callar. La mujer lo miró con furia, más no le contestó._

 _-¿Cuál es su nombre?_

 _-Hermione… Hermione Granger._

 _-¿Granger? -otra vez era la voz de su padre- No conozco ninguna familia Granger… No quiero que te acerques a ella, Draco, ¿me has entendido?_

 _-Pero padre…_

 _-¡Nada! Sólo debe ser una asquerosa sangresucia o mestiza. Te quiero lejos de ella. -Draco iba a volver a hablar pero su padre lo apuntó con su varita. Narcissa dio un salto en su asiento- Vete a tu cuarto… enseguida tendré una conversación contigo para que aprendas cuál es tu lugar y cual el de esa gentuza…_

Hermione se asustó cuando se vio repentinamente arrastrada del recuerdo. Supuso que Draco no quería que viera lo que pasaba a continuación, podía jurar que Narcissa estaba por empezar a hablar.

— — —

 _-Oh, así que esa es la señorita Granger… -escupió Lucius caminando por las calles del Callejón Diagon. Acababan de salir de Flourish and blotts._

 _-Sí, padre._

 _-Es una sangresucia._

 _-Lo sé._

 _-Házselo saber, entonces. Quiero que le enseñes cuál es su lugar. No que la mires con cara de cordero degollado._

 _-Sí, padre._

 _-Ni siquiera es digna de mirar…. -farfulló por lo bajo, dando con esa frase, terminada la conversación._

— — —

Hermione reconoció inmediatamente la enfermería de Hogwarts y pudo verse petrificada sobre uno de los camastros.

 _-¡Maldita sea, Granger! -Draco caminaba en círculos al lado de ella, con la impresión de querer arrancarse sus platinados cabellos de la cabeza- ¡Cuando le dije a los idiotas de Potter y Weasel que quería que fueras la próxima víctima no lo decía enserio! Sólo quería cabrearlos… -se lamentó. Súbitamente se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano -Por lo que más quieras, no te atrevas a morirte, Hermione…_

— — —

 _-Tienes que dejarte de joderla -Era Zabini el que hablaba. A Hermione le había costado un poco reconocerlo debido a su juventud._

 _-Es divertido._

 _-Créetelo._

 _-Es sólo una sangresucia._

 _-Repítetelo y capaz empiece a significar algo para ti._

 _-Métete en tus asuntos, Blaise._

 _-Hiciste que te atacara un hipogrifo, Draco. No quiero que te mates._

 _-No lo haré._

Draco estaba por arrastrarla hacia otro recuerdo cuando hubo uno que le atrajo la atención y logró escabullirse hasta él.

 _-¿Qué ha sucedido? -otra vez era se trataba de Blaise. ._

 _-Nada -respondió osco._

 _-Granger le pegó. A puño cerrado. -la información salió entre las risas contenidas de Theodore Nott. Quien no contuvo ni un poco su propia carcajada fue Zabini._

 _-¿Qué le has hecho?_

 _-Nada -el tono fue el mismo._

 _-Volvió a tocarle las narices ¿qué iba a ser? -tradujo Nott._

 _-Theo, ¿puedes callarte, maldita sea?_

 _-Alguien tiene que informar a Blaise… -se excusó. Blaise seguía descostillándose de la risa._

 _-¿Le has contado que te toqueteas pensando en ella? Draco, ¡esas no son maneras de conquistar a una chica! -se burló._

Hermione volvió a sentir esa sensación de ser arrastrada, Draco no debía estar nada feliz con su travesura, podía sentirlo.

— — —

Otra vez le costó un poco ubicarse, pero una vez que lo hizo sintió su corazón encogerse.

El Mundial de Quidditch.

 _-¿Qué mierda hace ella aquí? -se preguntaba Draco en voz alta mientras corría- ¡Si ni siquiera le gusta el Quidditch!_

 _Cerca pudo observarse a ella y a sus dos amigos corriendo hacia donde estaba él. Se escondió detrás de un árbol y cuando Ron pasó por su lado levantó el pie para hacerlo tropezar._

 _-Bueno, con pies de ese tamaño, lo difícil sería no tropezar -les escupió con asco. La verdad era que con Weasley le salía natural, aún a pesar de la desesperación que estaba pasando. A Hermione no le costaba reconocerla como propia._

Dentro del mismo recuerdo empezaron a abordarla otros pensamientos al respecto. Eran los pensamientos que Draco había tenido entonces… se sorprendió ante que aquello fuera posible.

Draco intentaba encontrar la manera de alertarla sin delatarse o al menos, disimular la situación lo máximo posible.

Si por él fuera la tomaría del brazo en ese momento y la sacaría él mismo de allí.

Fue así que asimiló que si algo le llegaba a suceder a ella, no podría soportarlo. La sensación era dolorosa como una puntada en el pecho.

 _-¿No sería mejor que echaran a correr? No les gustaría que la vieran, supongo…_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir? -Draco comenzó a sudar cuando ella se dirigió a él, pero pudo disimularlo._

 _-Que van detrás de los muggles, Granger…_

El recuerdo comenzaba a desvanecerse cuando otra frase llegó a su cabeza… no sabía si había sido de Draco o su propia mente recordando.

 _-Mantén agachada tu cabezota, Granger..._

— — —

Esta era fácil… Torneo de los tres magos.

Reconoció la decoración del castillo de inmediato, pero sobre todo, se reconoció a ella misma tomada del brazo de Krum.

 _-Draco… ¡Draco! -reconocería la insistente voz de Pansy en cualquier sitio._

 _-¿Qué quieres, Pansy? -prácticamente le ladró._

 _-No me importa que me ignores toda la noche. Pero estás haciendo el tonto con Granger._

 _-Yo no…_

 _-No te gastes -advirtió- Sólo te falta el hilo de saliva pendiendo de tu boca._

 _-Es que… -quiso justificarse pero no encontraba las palabras._

 _-Está hermosa, ¿verdad?_

 _-Sí -suspiró derrotado- Más que hermosa…_

 _-Bueno, ya lo has dicho en voz alta. Te quitaste un peso de encima. Ahora, disimula si no quieres problemas… hasta el par de trolls de Vincent y Gregory se darán cuenta y le irán con el cuento a tu padre…_

— — —

 _-¡Estoy harto de todo esto! -se quejaba el mismo Draco._

Por la ambientación del lugar debía tratarse de un cuarto de Slytherin.

 _-Ya queda poco para terminar el año -suspiró Pansy- Con esto nos hemos ganado el favor de nuestros padres y con suerte nos dejarán en paz por un tiempo…_

 _-No te confíes -fue Theo el que habló._

 _-Si me siguen tocando las pelotas, huiré -sentenció Blaise, cruzándose de brazos cual niño encaprichado. Todos sonrieron sabiendo que era una gran utopía._

 _-Ojalá fuese una posibilidad -respondió Pansy._

 _-Creo que en verano me tatuarán La Marca -soltó Draco de golpe._

 _-Todos tememos lo mismo, amigo…_

 _-No quiero servirle a ese idiota con dotes de superioridad -volvió a quejarse Blaise- Si no fuera por mi madre…_

 _-Todos lo hacemos por nuestros padres, Blaise -dijo Draco- a ninguno le hace verdaderamente gracia. Nadie sostiene su bandera de ideales._

 _-Tú menos que nadie -le sonrió Pansy_

 _-No empieces… no quiero siquiera pensar en ella. Sólo complica más todo._

 _-Ni que lo digas… estás jodido, hermano -adhirió Theo._

 _-Gracias, tú sí que sabes hacer sentir bien a un amigo. -Theo se encogió de hombros._

 _-No puedes protegerla por siempre, Draco._

 _-Lo sé. Pero lo haré mientras esté a mi alcance._

 _-Conseguirás que te maten… -Y el silencio de Draco, como si no le importara en realidad que aquello pasara, los dejó a todos sin ganas de seguir hablando._

— — —

 _-Matará a mis padres -Estaban en el mismo lugar, pero sólo Pansy lo acompañaba. Draco tenía los ojos rojos de aguantar lágrimas y todo a su alrededor estaba hecho un desastre._

 _-Lo que quiere es matarte a ti para castigar a tu padre -le dijo, intentando contener la calma- Es una misión suicida._

 _-Soy consciente de ello._

 _-Ni él mismo ha podido matar al viejo… que te mande a ti es sólo hacerte caminar por la tabla._

 _-No hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo._

 _-¡Tiene que haberlo! No puedes morir, Drake -a esta altura Pansy ya estaba llorando._

 _-Cuanto antes lo aceptes…_

 _-Tú quieres protegerla -dijo de golpe- No puedes hacerlo si mueres, ¡idiota! -Aquello pareció dejarlo pensando. Escondió el rostro entre sus manos y suspiró pesadamente_

 _-¡No me puedes decir esto ahora, Pansy! ¡No puedo elegir entre mis padres y ella! No… simplemente no puedo._

 _-¿La amas?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Entonces siempre hay una última carta para jugar._

— — —

 _-Severus, ¿no crees que es un poco arriesgado haberle descubierto tu coartada al niño? -Hermione se sorprendió a reconocer a Albus Dumbledore frente a ella._

 _-Ya no es un niño -le gruñó el profesor.- Y ante todo, es mi ahijado. Sé lo que hago._

 _-La pregunta es… ¿él lo sabe?_

 _-Claro que sí -intervino Draco sin importarle sonar prepotente. Odiaba que hablaran como si él no estuviera allí._

 _-Interesante… -Notaba como Snape se tensaba ante las palabras del profesor, como si lo molestara._

 _-No te burles de él como conmigo… está pasando por lo mismo -hizo hincapié en lo último, llamando la atención de Draco que dirigió la vista bruscamente hacia él._

 _-Más interesante aún… es intrigante la vida, como tiende a repetir ciertas cosas. Aunque me veo en la obligación de aclararte que nunca me burlaría de tus sentimientos, querido amigo. -Snape chasqueó la lengua._

 _-No divagues, Albus._

 _-Oh, no lo hago. Pero justamente tú mejor que nadie sabe lo difícil que es la vida de doble espía. Sabes las posibilidades que hay de que la historia vuelva a repetirse por completo._

 _-Admiro tu sentido de pesimismo. Pero mi ahijado no es yo._

 _-Y la muchacha no es Lili Potter, lo sé -Snape casi se lo come por los ojos. Draco no cabía en su sorpresa- Pero son tiempos igual de oscuros… y debo asumir que la susodicha también es nacida de muggles, ¿verdad? -Draco asintió._

 _-Es Hermione Granger -soltó Snape de golpe, y de la misma manera la cara del director cambió por completo._

 _-No importa lo que tenga que hacer -dijo Draco de pronto, sin importarle lo incómodo de la situación- Sólo quiero mantenerla a salvo._

— — —

 _-¡Ahhhhhhh! -el grito de Draco fue tan desgarrador que a Hermione le heló la sangre._

 _-Aguanta, hermano. -Theo estaba a su lado curándole una serie de cortes que tenía dispersos por todo el cuerpo._

 _-Duele como la mierda._

 _-Lo imagino -aceptó- y también se ven como tal._

 _-Ahhhhhhhh -volvió a gritar- No aguantaré Theo. No puedo hacerlo más._

 _-Si puedes. No te atrevas a repetirlo -dijo con seriedad- Tenemos que salir de esta. Tienes que hacerlo por ella. Piensa en ella, Draco…_

 _-Malditas serpientes arggg -chilló- ¿Por qué todos la evocan? ¿les gusta joderme?_

 _-No, Draco. Porque ella es la única que puede mantenerte con vida._

— — — — — — — — — —

A Hermione le costó hacerse a la idea de que su conexión había terminado y ya se encontraba en la realidad y no hurgando en la cabeza de Draco.

-¿Satisfecha? -A Hermione le costó interpretar su tono.

-Es raro pensarlo así… es todo muy confuso para mí.

-Dime algo que no sea raro y confuso en todo esto.

-¿Te sientes mejor? Digo… ¿sirvió al menos para desahogarte? -cambió el rumbo de la conversación.

-No he pensado en ello todavía. Me basta con que tú no hagas que me arrepienta de haberlo hecho -Hermione negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

-Nunca me burlaría de ti.

-La burla no es la única forma de lastimar a la gente -replicó. Ella se vio en la necesidad de bajar la cabeza, le costaba enfrentarlo.-He quedado prácticamente al desnudo ante ti… hay muchas formas de mal utilizar esa información, incluso aunque no sea tu propósito.

-No lo haré -Draco asintió serenamente.

-No sé qué más puedo decirte, Granger. -suspiró- Todas mis cartas están sobre la mesa… estoy en cero en cuanto a secretos, te los entregué todos, son tuyos. Ahora la pregunta es si tú estás preparada para tanta verdad…

-Sólo… sólo necesito tiempo.

-Llevo años esperando sin esperar nada en realidad. Sabes dónde encontrarme.

Y eso sonó de lo más parecido a una despedida.

* * *

 _ **n/a:** A qué no se esperaban que sucediera tan rápido? jajaja Creo que este capítulo es clave y sobre todo le da un nuevo dinamismo a la historia... ahora quedará a esperar cuales serán las posturas a tomar de cada uno luego de esto._

 _Me alegra ver que a pesar del tiempo sin actualizar han todas vuelto a aparecer sin rencores en el capitulo anterior, muchas gracias!_

 _Como siempre, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado... Ya saben como hacérmelo saber!_

 _Será hasta el viernes que viene, si todo marcha bien. Buen fin de semana para todas!_

 **Ilwen** _( 20/11/2015)_


	12. Vade Retro

**Recomendación musical: **_What if - Safetysuit_

* * *

 **C11 – Vade retro**

Todos parecían al pendiente de lo que se sucedía dentro de la habitación de Draco. Ginny y Luna, al menos, habían optado por aguardar dentro de la que estaban compartiendo con Hermione, pero los Slytherins, naturalmente menos sutiles, hacían guardia en la puerta, parados con los brazos cruzados y una mirada fiera que hizo a Hermione bajar la cabeza y correr los pocos metros que la separaban de su habitación, sintiéndose aún peor.

Ninguno de los tres se inmutó con esto, ni siquiera Pansy, que parecía haber desarrollado una especie de amistad con la castaña. Tras su salida, alzaron la cabeza y entraron.

Ninguno sabía lo que había pasado. Habían bajado justo para ver a Granger correr escaleras arriba, a Potter hecho una furia y a sus amigas llamándola en vano. Cuando la comadreja se había asomado pidiendo explicaciones y Potter se lo llevó a su habitación, donde comenzaron a resonar una serie de gritos, su instinto les dijo que nada bueno estaba sucediendo.

Slytherin es una casa reconocida por su unidad. Pero ellos trascienden eso. Ellos son hermanos. Lo que sumado a lo anterior, hacía que su hermandad fuera más fuerte que cualquier otra. Ya quisieran los Gryffindors experimentar algo como lo que ellos tenían.

Y era por eso que no les importaba montar ley de hielo con Granger hasta enterarse que había sucedido. A ellos no se les caía la moral por pedir disculpas si después ameritaba. Ellos primero marcaban territorio y defendían lo suyo… a los suyos.

-¿No van a dejarme ni un segundo en paz? -protestó Draco al sentirlos entrar.

El rubio no se había movido mucho desde la salida de Hermione, no le habían dado tiempo. Pero toda su expresión hizo que ninguno necesitara demasiadas explicaciones, Pansy sintió algo dentro romperse.

-¿Está todo muy mal? -tanteó, sentándose a su lado.

-Define "muy" -ironizó- Se enteró de todo -suspiró frustrado, tirándose el cabello hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Theo con denotada sorpresa.

-No lo sé -reconoció- Creo que algo se le escapó a Potter… no lo sé, pero realmente no importa mucho ahora, ¿no?. -Pansy lo abrazó.

-Debo suponer que no lo tomó a bien… -dijo Blaise. Draco soltó una risa amarga.

-A menos que creas que el que haya entrado a los gritos acusándome de mentiroso y egoísta sea una declaración oculta… -ironizó- Ustedes suelen encontrar señales en lugares inhóspitos.

-Lo siento. -se apenó Pansy, sintiéndose tocada con esa última frase del rubio. Éste chasqueó la lengua.

-No es tu culpa. No creí ni fomenté nada que no quisiera.

-Pero te insistimos a que lo hicieras -agregó Blaise.

-Puede ser. -reconoció- Pero no me siento mejor echándoles las culpas… Yo sabía que las cosas tenían que mantenerse como siempre, pero yo acepté intentar buscarle un nuevo rumbo.

Tras caer las últimas palabras se instaló un silencio sepulcral. Cada uno procesaba sus propias culpas internamente porque sí, en mayor o menor medida todos se sentían culpables, todos habían colocado su granito de arena apostando en una relación que creían que podía suceder.

Porque todos añoraban la felicidad, y que la de su amigo estuviese tan cercana, tan al alcance… Ellos querían hacer todo para acortar esa distancia, por dar ese empujón que los reuniera. Querían que Draco fuera feliz, por él y por todos ellos.

Dijo que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas -volvió a hablar sin que lo incentivaran- le dije estaba bien y que sabía donde encontrarme… pero -soltó el aire- no estoy dispuesto a dejar esa puerta abierta.

-¿A qué te refieres? -se interesó Theo.

-No lo sé. No quiero esperarla, porque eso mantendrá viva una esperanza que no me hace bien.

-No seamos hipócritas, sabemos como funciona esto para nosotros, nos abrimos, nos dañan, nos cerramos. Fin de la historia.-bufó Blaise

De repente, Pansy se puso de pie y se dirigió con ímpetu hacia la puerta.

-Granger va a escucharme -sentenció. Y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue su portazo de salida.

-¡Mierdaaaa, Pansy!

— — — — — — — — — —

Hermione no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando Pansy entró hecha un torbellino a su cuarto la tomó del brazo y la empujó estrellándola contra la pared.

No reaccionó pero cuando fue consciente de lo que sucedía le indicó con una simple mirada a Ginny, que ya estaba lista para saltarle encima a la morena, que lo dejara estar. Ella se merecía lo que fuese que fuera a pasar.

-Agradece que no te arranco tus feos pelos ahora mismo -siseó entre dientes- Draco no se merece este trato, no después de todo lo que hizo por ti. Los Slytherins damos el corazón una sola vez en la vida, Draco te dio el suyo y no pudiste hacer otra cosa que pisotearlo… creí que eras otra clase de persona, Granger, de verdad que sí… No te atrevas a acercarte a él a menos que estés decidida a actuar como se supone que lo harías. -dijo. En ningún momento aflojó su agarre sobre Hermione, no hasta que terminó de hablar y la soltó de golpe yéndose así tal como llegó.

Al instante que perdió el soporte que el agarre de Pansy representaba, Hermione se desmoronó al suelo y comenzó a llorar abrazada a sus rodillas.

-Creo que hay algo que no nos estamos enterando… -susurró Luna, con esa ingenuidad tan característica suya.

-Estoy contigo, Luna.

— — — — — — — — — —

Los días transcurrieron de la manera más extraña en Grimmauld Place.

Era irónico que con todo lo que había costado llevar una convivencia medianamente normal, con saludos de buenos días y buenas noches, y hasta algunas palabras de intercambio durante las comidas compartidas, ahora todo se diera vuelta otra vez.

Sin contar las nuevas habitantes, de las que apenas tenían noticias, pues Astoria si bien había entrado en sí, estaba demasiado débil como para mantenerse despierta por más de unos minutos, y su hermana había plantado campamento a su lado, desafectando a una agradecida Pansy de sus funciones, total, fuera de la habitación el ambiente parecía tan tenso que hasta le daba cierto temor salir, y estaban todos en un pacto de secretismo del cual no parecían variar las palabras "No importa. Por el momento sólo debes saber que están a salvo". Sus vidas habían dado un vuelco hacia el más profundo drama sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta, y su nuevo, y aunque seguramente transitorio, hogar, de dulce no tenía nada.

Más allá del drama Greengrass, los Slytherins parecían más herméticos que nunca.

Malfoy ni siquiera había asomado sus platinados cabellos fuera de su habitación, y los otros tres habían optado por usurpar su habitación y congregarse en ella a toda hora. Sólo un par de veces encontraron a Nott y a Zabini fumando en el patio, pero nadie se atrevió a acercarse… Sólo Luna, pero lograron hacerla entrar en razón a tiempo.

La actitud de Hermione tampoco distaba mucho, lo que había conllevado a varias discusiones con Ron, ya que Harry había optado contarle lo sucedido… o al menos su versión de ello. Ginny y Luna apresuraron la limpieza en el ático, ya que por mucho que intentaron hablar con Hermione, ella se negaba a explicar más allá de un "Pansy tiene razón, Draco arriesgó su vida todo este tiempo por mi y yo se lo pagué lastimándolo", por lo que entendieron que la castaña necesitaba un tiempo para ella, para ponerse en claro antes de exteriorizar lo que fuera que le pasaba.

Fue recién, cuatro días después, cuando Snape irrumpió en el lugar y los obligó a "mover sus traseros al jardín", que todos volvieron a verse las caras. Las dos hermanas permanecieron en el dormitorio que solía ser de Pansy, y pusieron el jardín bajo un encantamiento para no ser descubiertos si llegaban a bajar.

Uno podía ponerse a apostar si Draco o Hermione llevaba un peor aspecto, pero quedaría en pardas.

Hermione se sintió aún más culpable al ver el estado de Draco, no siendo consciente del suyo propio; él, que había estado desarrollando un poco más sus dones recientemente descubiertos, se veía acongojado por la brumosa energía que la rodeaba a ella.

Para Snape no pasaba por alto, claro está. Pero el hombre, que podía ser ducho en muchas cuestiones, era un cero a la izquierda en cuestiones de sentimientos, emociones… y personas.

-Draco, trabajarás con Granger -fue lo primero que dijo, y aunque nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo, se ganó más de una mirada asesina. -Nott con Weasley chica. Zabini con el otro Weasley. Parkinson con Lovegood. Potter conmigo.

Otra vez las protestas murieron en murmullos por lo bajo mientras todos se iban ubicando frente a sus respectivas parejas. Y a pesar de la cuasi palpable incomodidad que pululaba alrededor de Draco y Hermione, sin dudas, el que peor la estaba pasando era el-niño-que-vivió.

-Si son un poco perceptivos se darán cuenta en la manera que nos he emparejado -comenzó- Es hora que comiencen a enfrentarse a los hechizos y maldiciones a los que se enfrentarán el día que salgan al campo de batalla… y para ello lo primero es conocerlos. La magia debe ser comprendida como tal. Un hechizo no es malo o bueno por sí sólo, lo es por los motivos con el que los ejecutamos. -explicaba mientras todos escuchaban con atención.- Ustedes son magia, por lo tanto, la magia que expulsan en sus hechizos, son ustedes mismos, son su esencia. Al momento de ejecutar un hechizo, es la particularidad de nuestra magia y la manera en que la dominamos lo que los hace más o menos poderosos, lo que nos hace más diestros en algún tipo de encantamientos que en otros. -Para muchos fue muy fácil volver a situarse dentro de una de las polvorientas aulas de Hogwarts presenciando una clase de aquél profesor- Por eso, se dice que un mago ducho en la magia negra, es un mago oscuro. Porque la afinidad a la energía con la que debe maniobrar su magia ha hecho que toda su magia tienda siempre a recurrir a ese canal de energía. ¿Comprenden? -todos asintieron.- Para comenzar a formarlos como una unidad, primero deben conocerse individualmente. Para ello, empezaremos con trabajos de reconocimiento de magia. Veremos cual es "su canal de energía recurrente", por simplificar la teoría. Así sabremos con que magia serán fortalecidos y a su vez, debilitados. Sabremos que perfeccionar y de que saber protegernos… -tomó una respiración profunda antes de continuar.- Mi canal de energía es oscuro, siendo afín a las artes oscuras. Mi debilidad está en las emociones, por lo que me veo vulnerable ante la magia espiritual. Un oponente para mi, podría ser, casi sin temor a equivocarme, la señorita Lovegood el día que aprenda a dominar completamente la amplitud de esta rama de la magia… lo cual estará al suceder si es aplicada en esta formación. -Luna asintió efusivamente, emocionada.- Ahora, no todos los canales energéticos son tan fáciles de reconocer como en el caso de su compañera, por ello intentaremos experimentar con simples hechizos de distintas ramas para ver a cuales se ven más atraídos o con mayor facilidad. -Sin poder evitarlo, la mano de Hermione se alzó por sobre su cabeza. Snape casi rió.- Señorita Granger…

-¿Cuántos canales son exactamente? ¿Sólo utilizamos uno?

-Uno es el canal por el cual nuestra magia fluye cotidianamente. Nosotros podemos cambiar ese carril. Pero también es cierto que así como somos afines a uno, hay otros que nos serán complicados o hasta imposibles de dominar… -Hermione asentía asimilando la información- Los canales son seis: el espiritual, el sensorial, el mental, el elemental, el natural y el oscuro.

-¿Quiere decir entonces que así como un mago cualquiera podría experimentar magia negra, un mago oscuro podría hacerlo con magia blanca?

-Le costará muchísimo probablemente, pero es posible. El canal oscuro es muy difícil de soltar una vez que te acomodas en él.

-Imaginar a mi padre lanzando un Patronus resulta hasta tragicómico -murmuró Theo por lo bajo.

-Centrándonos en el entrenamiento -volvió a hablar Snape, cortando toda posibilidad de risas por el comentario de Theo- hoy empezaremos con el canal espiritual. -Los ojos de Luna se iluminaron.- Al ser una rama elemental, es magia simple, pero no por ello poco poderosa. Su poder no radica en la inteligencia o los dotes del mago, sino en su fe. Por ello, es una de las ramas a la que es difícil acceder si no es la naturalmente propia. No es un conocimiento que se puede aprender, la fe es intuitiva… no radica en el cómo, sino en el porqué. Y también es la más difícil de perder, ya que si bien la fe es innata, hay que alimentarla y protegerla diariamente… si el mago pierde la fe, pierde su canal mágico. -Todos se quedaron callados ante el último dato, y Luna sintió una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.-Saben el poco tiempo que dispongo, así que hoy plantearé unos ejercicios que quedará en ustedes practicar hasta mi próxima visita. -Todos volvieron a asentir. Snape sintió una sádica satisfacción por que todos le respondieran como si aún estuviesen frente a su profesor- Vuelvan a centrarse en su pareja.

El planteo de los ejercicios era simple. Intentaba, a través de la canalización espiritual, absorber energía del compañero, y a través de esa vinculación, realizar un hechizo simple, que debido a esto se volvería mucho más potente. Si bien era uno el que canalizaría toda la energía, ambos debían abrir dicho canal para que funcionara.

Luna con Pansy iban bastante encaminadas. A la rubia no le había costado canalizar ni ejecutar el Aguamenti que empapó a casi todos los presentes, pero a Pansy, si bien no le había costado guiar su magia al canal y abrirlo, sí le estaba costando el poder tomar la energía de Luna.

Ron había sido una sorpresa por la rapidez en la que pudo canalizar la energía de Blaise, pero fallaba un poco a la hora de manipularla para lanzar su hechizo. Pero a su turno, todas las miradas se las robó Blaise cuando en un solo intento canalizó y salió disparado unos cuantos metros por encima de la Mansión tras invocar un Ascendio.

-Buena elección -le felicitó Theo entre risas.

-Estuve tentado por un Fiendfyre -se encogió de hombros y todos sus amigos agradecieron a las deidades que hicieron que su amigo decantara por la otra opción, porque sí, bien sabían que Blaise habría sido capaz...

Theo y Ginny estaban casi empardados, a diferencia que la pelirroja al menos había podido encaminar su magia por ese canal.

Hermione parecía apenas intentarlo y Draco estaba perdiendo la paciencia. A él no le había costado mucho abrir su canal, y apostaría que tampoco le pasaría a Hermione si ella misma no hubiese estado boicoteándose desde un principio.

Después de escuchar la explicación de Snape, había sentenciado por idea propia que ese no sería su canal. Que ella era una persona demasiado lógica y que nunca se había dejado dominar por las emociones, por lo que ni siquiera sabía como buscar.

Por ello Draco ahora estaba conteniéndose las ganas de zamarrearla y hacer que se concentrara realmente en el jodido ejercicio de una vez. Pero probablemente ni así lo lograría, Granger era la persona más cabezadura y orgullosa que conocía.

Y ese simple pensamiento le provocó una idea.

-¡Vamos! ¿Y a ti te llaman la mejor bruja de nuestra generación? Nos estás dejando a todos mal parados, Granger. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sacan los libros con encantamientos que puedes memorizar y ya no eres taaan buena? -Y así encendió la mecha. Todos lo supieron, por eso todos se voltearon a ver como estallaría la bomba.

Hermione levantó la vista hacia él, primero con un atisbo de dolor, pero no pasó mucho para que se fuera transfigurando a uno de furia. Draco tragó grueso esperando lo peor, pero nada pasó de inmediato. Con determinación, Hermione alzó su varita y lo apuntó directamente, dispuesta a llevar a cabo el ejercicio costara lo que le costara. Draco sabía donde picar, no había dudas, como tampoco las había sobre que ella sabía que él lo había hecho a propósito. Pero a ninguno de los dos le importaban esas circunstancias, sólo que el golpe había sido dado.

Ni el propio Snape pudo encontrarle explicación a lo que sucedió. Por que sí, Hermione encontró perfectamente su canal, pero a la hora de querer tomar la energía de Draco, olvidó dejar su cuerpo en su sitio.

Como consecuencia lo que se vio fue a Draco Malfoy salir despedido hacia la propia Hermione, chocando con ella y acabando uno sobre el otro arriba del césped.

La peor parte se la llevó él, que en el poco tiempo en que llegó a responder logró voltear los roles girándolos y así quedar él debajo a la hora del inevitable impacto.

No sabía si le dolía más la espalda o su cabeza que había chocado con la de Hermione por el rebote al caer.

-Señor Malfoy, o usted está muy aferrado a su magia, o la Señorita Granger no sabe diferenciar energía de materia… -Y aunque nadie lo pudiera creer, Severus Snape estaba bromeando.

Cuando las carcajadas sonaron, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a moverse, en gran parte por el dolor, y en otra, que ninguno reconocería, por esa extraña comodidad en la proximidad de sus cuerpos.

Pero como siempre hay alguien aguando la fiesta, Ron se precipitó sobre ellos y levantó a Hermione como si se tratase de un gran acto heroico, proseguido por preguntas sobre cómo se encontraba y si necesitaba algo.

-La peor parte se la ha llevado Draco… -El rubio, aún tendido en el suelo, mantenía los ojos cerrados hasta que la escuchó pronunciar su nombre. Maldito efecto.

-Por ello mismo, me parece apropiado que lo acompañe hasta su dormitorio para que repose un poco -Sugirió Snape, aunque sus sugerencias siempre sonaban como órdenes. A Draco le hubiese gustado reír… su padrino haciendo de celestino era algo verdaderamente patético.

-Si, Claro. -Obviamente, Hermione aceptó al instante ignorando las protestas por lo bajo de su novio. Tomó de la mano a Draco para ayudarlo a levantarse y la sensación le gustó tanto, que aún ambos estabilizados, no fue capaz de soltarlo.

— — — — — — — — — —

Draco no sabía muy bien como sentirse o como tomar el hecho de que Granger no lo hubiera soltado en todo el camino.

Él había albergado el sentimiento por mucho tiempo y ya estaba acostumbrado a él, pero nunca había tenido que actuar en consecuente. No sabía si dejarla tomar su mano todo el camino o soltarla bruscamente, si acorralarla contra la pared y besarla o gritarle que se fuera y lo dejara en paz de una vez.

Ninguna parecía una opción correcta.

Ingresaron a su habitación, donde Draco pensó, erróneamente, que acabaría todo, que lo soltaría y con una sonrisa tímida se despediría, alegando nuevamente que lo lamentaba y esperaba que estuviera bien. Pero no. Hermione ingresó a la habitación sin soltarlo. Lo arrastró hasta la cama y ni aún sentados sobre el colchón desenredó sus manos.

Los latidos de Draco se precipitaban en su pecho. El desconcierto funcionaba como la mejor adrenalina. Resultaba excitante de esa mujer el no saber nunca con que iba a salir. Tuvo que tragar fuerte ante la sensación de que el corazón se le escaparía por la boca cuando ella se arrojó sobre él, abrazándolo.

Nunca se acostumbraría a la sensación de sus brazos sobre su cuello, de su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Respiró hondo, aletargando el momento. Guardando su olor, la sensación de su cuerpo, su calor. Era como una droga, algo que sabes que te está haciendo daño y así y todo no puedes dejar.

Ya estaba fantaseando con qué sucedería si la recostaba sobre el colchón cuando Hermione comenzó a separarse lentamente.

-Lo siento -murmuró. Draco enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por el golpe o el abrazo?

-Por lastimarte -susurró. Inmediatamente él supo que ella estaría con la cabeza gacha, mirándose las manos.

-Era inevitable.

-No necesariamente. -replicó- No tenía por qué tratarte mal. La noticia me tomó por sorpresa y de alguna manera me sentí herida. No pensé en que estaría lastimándote a ti.

-Entiendo.

-Draco…

-No, enserio, Hermione, lo entiendo.

-¿Y por qué siento que todo está mal entre nosotros? No puedes fingir como si nada hubiese pasado -Draco soltó un fuerte suspiro antes de responder.

-Porque quizás no lo está. Porque quizás así tienen que ser las cosas y no al revés. Lo raro era la relación que creíamos estar formando. Nosotros no estamos hechos para ello… nuestro destino es otro.

-No puedes hablar en boca del destino -protestó.

-Me remito a los hechos, no más que eso -repuso.

-¿Vas a olvidarte de todo lo que hemos avanzado? -preguntó con sentido dolor. Draco le acarició el rostro con la yema del dedo.

-Ni aunque quisiera podría hacerlo, bonita. -La palabra casi que se le escurrió entre los labios, pero intentar corregirse lo dejaría más en evidencia, así que prosiguió- La ilusión de creer que podía salir de mi estigma fue linda mientras duró, me dio un montón de armas para seguir luchando… Siempre velaré por ti, por tu seguridad. Lo que siento por ti seguirá existiendo. Pero lo haré como hasta ahora, desde lejos. Es lo más fácil.

-Lo más fácil no es siempre lo mejor -le respondió con la voz afectada por las lágrimas que ya no había podido contener más. -No puedes decidir por mi, no es justo.

-Ni tú misma puedes decidir por ti -sonrió- crees que me debes algo por todo lo que has visto que eh hecho por ti, y no es así. Entiendo que lo sientas así, porque está en tu naturaleza, porque no puedo protestar por tu nobleza que es lo que tanto me gusta de ti. No es una cuestión moral. Lo que siento es mio, y por consecuente, decido por mi. Necesito mantener distancia, necesito que te alejes porque representas una tentación constante para mi…

-¡Basta! ¡Cállate! ¡No es justo! ¿quién te piensas que eres para sacar cuentas de qué es lo que siento?

-Te conozco más que tu misma, créeme.

-Entonces deberías darte cuenta que lo que me pasa no va por un ataque de moralidad, que estoy hecha un lío desde antes de enterarme de todo. -Draco cerró los ojos, debía permanecer fuerte en su convicción y no dejar que lo engatuzara con sus palabras.- No quiero perderte. No quiero perder lo que construimos. Que sigas confiando en mi, y que yo pueda hacerlo contigo.

-No puedo seguir en donde quedamos, Granger… entiéndelo. -Su tono se volvió duro pero no con ella, contra sí mismo, ya que cada vez le costaba más y más mantenerse estoico.

-¿Por qué? Si pudiste mantener tus sentimientos hasta entonces…

-¡No tienes idea de lo que costaba! ¡No tienes idea de las discusiones que he tenido con mis amigos por ello! Además, tú misma lo dijiste… no podemos hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Draco…

-No, Hermione, detente. -insistió, jalándose el cabello- Si me has tomado al menos un poco de cariño, o respeto al menos, hazlo. Deja de insistir y vete.

Muy a su pesar, Hermione asintió con tristeza y le soltó de las manos. En vano intentó secarse las lagrimas porque éstas seguían cayendo incesantes de sus ojos. Ni siquiera fue capaz de darle una segunda mirada antes de dejar la habitación.

— — — — — — — — — —

Había pasado un largo rato sentada en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de su cuarto. No lloraba. Simplemente sus piernas no habían podido sostenerla más. Tenía la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas, a las cuales a su vez estaba abrazada.

Quería encontrarle un sentido. Cuál era la razón por la que se veía tan afectada por el rechazo de Draco Malfoy.

Vale, de por sí ella era una persona a la que la desaprobación de los demás le afectaba más de lo considerablemente sano. Vale también que en ese tiempo había desarrollado un cariño particular por el rubio, disfrutaba de su humor ácido, sus comentarios sarcásticos, admiraba la relación que tenía con sus amigos, su supervivencia, se había acostumbrado a su presencia silenciosa, a sus roces sutiles. Draco era la expresión corpórea del "Alerta permanente" de Ojoloco, siempre atento, siempre vigilando.

Ahora también entendía porqué se sentía protegida a su lado. Siempre se lo había adjudicado a lo sucedido el día de la batalla, sumado a la manera en que él mismo parecía emanar seguridad por los poros. Sí, ahora entendía que todo iba más allá, que era mucho más profundo. Él realmente la había estado protegiendo, incluso desde antes que ella fuera capaz de imaginarlo siquiera.

Lo había tenido tan poco en su vida realmente. Apenas unos meses, y ahora la idea de perder eso poco que tenían la angustiaba hasta dolerle el pecho.

Todavía le era raro el pensar en todo lo que él había hecho por ella, pero sobre todo, lo que sentía por ella. Probablemente si hubiese sido un enamoramiento surgido en este último tiempo, no le extrañaría tanto, pues ella misma se encontraba intentando darle un sentido a lo que le pasaba con él. Pero todo había comenzado hacía demasiado tiempo. Draco Malfoy había pasado casi la mitad de su vida enamorado de ella, sacrificando cosas por ella, cuidándola desde lejos… y ella había hecho su propia vida completamente ajena a eso, completamente ignorante de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas. No era su culpa, pero la idea le daba cierta incomodidad.

Entonces recordó el cuaderno. Todas las palabras que había leído en él. Los celos que había sentido hacia una mujer que había terminado siendo ella misma. Draco sentía por ella un amor romántico, de protección y también de deseo, pensarlo hizo que se le encendieran las mejillas.

Ella sabia que no era una muchacha fea, era bien conocedora de sus dotes como de sus defectos. Tampoco era tonta como para ignorar lo que despertaba entre el sexo opuesto. Sabía que Ron la deseaba, claro que sí. Pero Draco… Draco hablaba de una pasión que para ella era desconocida, y que por lo tanto se creía incapaz de despertar. Asumir lo que provocaba en el chico, le producía cierta excitación a ella misma.

Mecánicamente se levantó para sentarse en su cama y sacar del cajón de su mesita de noche aquél diario que guardaba con tanto apego. Abrió una página al azar y leyó:

 _Agosto 20, 1997_

 _Lo único que no pueden quitarme son los sueños, por eso allí te busco. Bajo la protección de un cielo que te guarda, o en la oscuridad de un nivel bajo tierra donde esconderte. Un sitio con todas las visiones donde al dormirme te pueda encontrar, donde me aguardes tras la puerta, tan libre y pura, tan tú.  
Viajo a tu lado al cerrar los párpados, rogando que la razón no se quite las cadenas y poder aislarme un poco más de mi terrible realidad._

 _¿Qué estarás soñando a estas horas?_ _  
Y_ _o, contigo._

 _Septiembre 4, 1997_

 _Quisiera que pudieras leerme la mente._

 _Que supieras todo lo que pasa por mi mente al verte, cuando clavo mi mirada en tu nuca,  
La mente se me vuelve atrevida y tu inocencia vuelve a mis deseos más groseros._

 _Quisiera que pudieras leerme la mente._

 _Así si sonrieras al mirarme, podría asumir que sabes lo que pienso y estas de acuerdo. Y podría arrastrarte ante el primer corredor vacío, y podríamos fundirnos en la primera sombra, cuando toque tu cuerpo, cuando gimas mi nombre._

 _Y aprenderé a besar en tu boca, y aprenderé a bailar en tu cintura._

 _Septiembre 19, 1997_

 _Como regalo de cumpleaños te daría mi corazón. En una linda caja y un moño acorde.  
Así serías completamente dueña de esta bomba de tiempo.  
Y mis ojos al mirar mirarían por tus ojos, y mi destino al traerme el futuro te traería a ti._

 _Y yo podría cumplir con mi propio pacto, con ese desafío con el que volví a encontrar un sentido al mundo._

 _Y no te hundirías sin tener mi mano en la tuya.  
Y tus sueños no morirían sin el calor de mi abrazo._

 _Pero entonces recuerdo que ya te lo he dado, aunque tú no lo sabes.  
¿y cómo puedes ser dueña de algo que no sabes que posees?_

 _¿Cómo puedes desear mi calor en tus inviernos, si me crees tan frío como el hielo?_

El texto seguía un poco más, o quizás no… Hermione no lo supo porque no fue capaz de voltear a la página. No por la culpa por estar violando la privacidad de su dueño, sino porque cada palabra le dolía más profundo que la anterior… porque el hielo la estaba quemando.

Por primera vez desde que lo había descubierto, se abrazó al diario, dejándose caer en la cama, y ahogando sus sollozos en la almohada.

Pero Draco la escuchaba, claro que sí. Y tuvo que hechizarse a su cama para no salir corriendo a reconfortarla, como todo su ser le pedía a gritos que hiciera.

* * *

 **n/a:** _Buenas! Atrasada y con capítulo un poco más corto que los últimos, pero es lo que la facultad y su etapa de finales me ha permitido!_

 _Agradezco todos los reviews del último capítulo... creo que fueron récord hasta el momento :P_

 _Qué les pareció este? Un poco de transición, pero cargando una dosis de drama y novedades a la historia. Hacen apuestas? Qué rama mágica dominará cada uno?_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben como hacérmelo llegar!_

 _Buen fin de semana para tutti!_

 _Cariños._

 **Ilwen** ( _04/12/2015_ )


	13. El orden del caos

**Recomendación Musical:** _People help the people - Birdy_

* * *

 **C12 – El orden del caos**

Hermione no estaba completamente segura que correspondieran a su habitación los golpes que resonaron.

A pesar de las horas transcurridas, no había vuelto a salir de su habitación y cada vez que pensaba en ello volvía a largarse a llorar… en eso estaba en ese momento y fue por lo cual dudaba si estaban llamando a su puerta.

Cuando sonaron por segunda vez ya estaba prestando atención y no hubo lugar a la duda.

Mientras se fue poniendo de pie y quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos, aunque fuera en vano porque todo su rostro denotaba que allí habían estado, rogó a todos los dioses que no se tratara de Ron. Sabía que le debía una explicación y que él tenía todo el derecho desde preocuparse hasta enfadarse,pero simplemente no era algo con lo que podría lidiar ahora.

Internamente sólo quería que se tratara de una persona, la cual estaba segura no sería la que estaría aguardando del otro lado.

La tercer tanda de golpes sonó antes que pudiera llegar a la puerta.

Para su sorpresa, se trataba de Pansy.

-Primero, deberías recordar insonorizar tu habitación, todo el mundo te ha escuchado llorar. Segundo, hay hechizos para borrar los rastros del drama de tu rostro, ¿sabes?… y tercero, ¿me dejarás entrar?

Hermione parpadeó rápido y repetidamente, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había dicho la pelinegra en tan pocos segundos. Por suerte su cuerpo sí fue capaz de reaccionar y se hizo a un lado invitándola a pasar.

Inmediatamente Pansy tomó asiento al borde de la cama. Llevaba un camisón de seda hasta las rodillas y el pelo completamente suelto y, aunque Hermione no lo pudiera creer, desarreglado.

-¿Ha sucedido algo? -preguntó dubitativa.

-No sé, dímelo tú -respondió la otra con simpleza. Hermione frunció el ceño con confusión. -Has estado encerrada aquí llorando desde que subiste con Draco. Interiormente esperaba que el momento fuera para bien, pero evidentemente no ha sucedido así… Así que, probablemente… No, me corrijo… seguramente, se ha terminado de ir todo al demonio. Pero como no soy cotilla, y aunque este decepcionada contigo, te he dado el puesto de amiga y me preocupa como te sientas. -soltó sin más. Hermione quedó bastante perpleja ante la declaración, pero le sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Aprecio mucho eso, Pans… sobre todo cuando sé que tus lealtades están con la persona a la que he lastimado… -Pansy chasqueó la lengua.

-Has sido una imbécil, sí… pero no te castigues tanto. -Hermione no supo que responder a eso.

-¿Lo… lo has visto?

-No. Él ha sido más inteligente y silenció y bloqueó su habitación… sabía que iríamos a acosarlo. -Hermione asintió, comprensiva. -Pero no he venido a hablar de él, Granger, quiero saber qué es lo que te tiene así, qué es lo que después de todo te afecta tanto. Sé que apreciabas a Draco, pero te has pasado el día, literalmente, encerrada aquí…

-Pansy, no eres tan ingenua… -la aludida sonrió.

-Lo sé, igualmente gracias por el cumplido. Pero quiero oírlo de ti, creo que también te vendrá bien decirlo en voz alta, hablarlo con alguien aunque sea yo…

-No te desmerezcas.

-No lo hago, simplemente supongo que debe ser incómodo dado que soy la mejor amiga del sujeto en cuestión. -Hermione rió ante su modo de decirlo.

-Bueno, en eso debo darte la derecha -le sonrió- Pero también sé que si quiero una respuesta honesta, eres la mejor opción

-Eso también es verdad.. yo soy tu chica -le guiñó el ojo haciéndola reír nuevamente.

-Draco es muy afortunado de tenerte como amiga, la manera en que viniste a mi a defenderlo…

-Los chicos son lo más importante que tengo -reconoció, poniéndose seria de golpe.- Cuando se meten con ellos me siento peor que si se metieran directamente conmigo… -respiró hondo- Yo soy como una hermana para ellos, y me tratan como tal, como una princesa entre algodones. Cualquier cosa que me pasara, cualquiera que se meta conmigo, deberá vérsela con ellos tres también. Pero ellos no son capaces de defenderse a sí mismos porque no creen que lo merezcan, y yo sé que sí, y aunque ellos no lo acepten soy tan capaz de defenderme como de defenderlos a ellos. -Hermione asentía a cada palabra- Se merecen ser felices, quiero que lo sean más que cualquier otra cosa…

-Tú también te lo mereces… -Pansy negó con la cabeza, esbozando una triste sonrisa.

-Yo ya lo he sido, mi momento ya pasó. Ahora es su turno.

-La felicidad no aparece sólo una vez, Pansy… hay diferentes formas de serlo.

-No para una serpiente. -volvió a sonreírle- Pero no vine aquí a hablar de mi…

-Lo sé, pero…

-No, Granger. Prometo contarte la historia completa en otro momento… ahora estoy aquí para ti. -sentenció. Hermione se sintió de repente tan agradecida con el gesto que no pudo contenerse y se abalanzó a abrazarla.

Al momento en que los brazos de la morena se cerraron alrededor suyo, las lágrimas volvieron a salir. Sin perder la calma, Pansy comenzó a acariciarle el cabello intentando apaciguar los sollozos.

-Te juro que no soy así -murmuró abrazándola más fuerte- No he querido hacerle daño, sólo… sólo no supe como manejar todo. -Tomó aire- Fue demasiado inesperado y yo… realmente me sentí muy frustrada, pero no era su culpa… por Merlín, ¡claro que no era su culpa!

-Él lo entiende…

-Pero eso no me exculpa. -replicó- Me entiende pero no me perdona, no quiere volver a tratarme, me quiere lejos y yo… Pansy, yo estoy tan confundida…

Recién entonces Pansy la soltó y cuidadosamente la fue alejando hasta obligarla a mirarla.

-Hermione, necesito que pienses esto… Tu confusión, ¿es sentimental o meramente racional?

-Sentimental -reconoció al instante, aunque no sin cierta vergüenza. No tenía sentido negárselo a Pansy si ella misma ya había entendido por donde iba todo, no sobre todo cuando buscaba que su extraña amiga la ayudara a encontrar un poco de orden y equilibrio en lo que le pasaba.

-Es un gran paso que ya te lo hayas admitido -la felicitó burlonamente- Pero para salir de tu confusión es necesario que te sigas haciendo preguntas y que sigas sincerándote contigo misma. -Hermione asintió- Vale, vayamos por ahí…¿Qué sientes, o qué crees que sientes por Draco?

-No lo sé -casi ríe- Ese es el punto de todo. Me atrae, es innegable. La paso bien con él de una manera hasta extraña. No lo sé, es como si todo lo que a él respecta me produce sentires desconocidos.

-Bien, ¿y si lo comparas con lo que te produce Weasley? -A Hermione no le pasó por alto que no se burló del apellido de su novio, así que intentó contestar con la misma seriedad.

-¿Te acuerdas la charla sobre "tener piel" que me diste? -Pansy asintió divertida- Bueno, es la explicación que se me ocurre, eso que me falta con Ron y nunca supe que era, es lo que Draco me provoca. Hay algo en mi cuerpo… en mi piel, justamente. No lo sé, es raro. Hace que pierda la noción del tiempo y el espacio… por momentos logra que existamos sólo él y yo, y ni siquiera lo busca a propósito, simplemente se da así…

-Bueno, es fácil, deja a Weasley y quédate con Draco…

-¡No es tan simple! -chilló casi riendo- Una relación no puede sustentarse únicamente por algo físico. No puedo negar que siento algo por Draco, pero lo conozco demasiado poco como para estar segura de otra cosa. A Ron lo conozco de toda mi vida…

-Eso se soluciona conociendo mejor a Draco. -resolvió.- Mira, tú lo has dicho, conoces a Weasley de toda la vida, las cosas que no sentiste hasta ahora no aparecerán mágicamente. Draco corre con esa ventaja, sabes que existe esa atracción, sólo tienes que ver que más hay detrás de eso. No hay nada que puedas perder de ello… como mucho quedará en un buen revolcón y listo.

-¡Pansy! -protestó.

-¿Qué? Tú eres la que debe sacar el sexo del tabú. Si lo suyo es sólo piel, conseguirán un polvo de lujo, y si hay algo más, aún mejor.

-Eso destrozaría a Draco -se escudó.

-No si lo aclaras desde un principio…

-Por mucho que el sexo no sea un tabú, no puedo simplemente acostarme con la gente así como así -Pansy aguantó una carcajada.

-Bueno, vale… ve por la parte de conocerlo primero. Ya sabes que ha arriesgado su cabeza por ti, de forma literal.

-Sí, pero no quiero poner eso en la balanza a la hora de tomar una decisión, simplemente no tendría competencia y debería servirle cual esclava -bromeó- Y Draco no quiere que me acerque, así que veo difícil llegar a ese punto…

-Y seguirá alejándose mientras no vea un cambio en tu interés. Definitivamente no lo hará mientras sigas con la comadreja… -Hermione casi extrañaba que llamara a Ron así, era demasiado extraño sino.

-Estoy juntando fuerzas para hablar con Ron -reconoció- Antes que sucediera esto, inclusive -Pansy alzó una ceja, escéptica- Tiene que ver lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por Draco, por supuesto, pero más que nada fue la idea de estar más bien acostumbrada a estar con él que hacerlo realmente por amor.

-Amor fraternal, no romántico…

-Eso mismo -Asintió.

-¡Wow! -Exclamó con sorpresa- ¿Y cómo has llegado a plantearte semejante idea tú solita? -Hermione bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-No he sido yo solita, en realidad. Ha sido un pensamiento de Ginny que he hecho personal…

-¿Es decir que sin saberlo ha boicoteado la relación de su hermano? Interesante… -se burló entre risas

-¡No seas malvada!

-Cariño, simplemente hay cosas que no puedes esperar de mi -le guiñó el ojo recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio.- ¿He ayudado en algo?

-Más de lo que esperaba -le aseguro sinceramente- Tenías razón, el decir las cosas en voz alta le ha dado cierto orden a las cosas en mi cabeza.

-Me alegro -sonrió

-Entonces, ¿volvemos a ser amigas? -preguntó con cierto temo a recibir una negativa.

-¡Claro! Mientras no vuelvas a romperle el corazón a mi mejor amigo estaremos en paz… -bromeó. Pero para Hermione no fue una broma, porque recordar lo ocurrido le volvió a llenar los ojos de lágrimas- Oh, Granger, ¡que no lo he dicho enserio mujer! ¡Estás hecha toda una maldita mandrágora! -Este comentario sí logró robarle una sonrisa.

-Pansy… ¿Tú… te importaría quedarte aquí esta noche? -La chica le sonrió con ternura.

-Pensé que nunca lo pedirías -le guiñó el ojo mientras abría la cama y se metía dentro haciéndole lugar a la castaña.

Ninguna volvió a hablar después de darse las buenas noches. Extrañamente en el abrazo de Hermione Pansy encontró un escondite de sus pesadillas, y Hermione la calidez necesaria para sentirse en calma y poder entregarse a Morfeo.

— — — — — — — — — —

A la mañana siguiente, cuando bajaron juntas, Ginny les lanzó una mirada dura, pero antes que pudiera hablar o Hermione acercarse a preguntarle que le sucedía, otro acontecimiento llamó la atención de los presentes.

-Buenos días -saludó una sonriente pero tímida Daphne, a su lado estaba Astoria. Lejos estaba la imagen de aquella muchachita de porte soberbio y deslumbrante belleza. La menor de las Greengrass parecía un polluelo mojado escudándose detrás de su hermana. -Hoy despertó con muchas energías e insistió en salir de la habitación -explicó- Espero que no les moleste…

-Para nada, Daph -Le sonrió Hermione acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla. -Astoria, ¿te gustaría algo de desayunar?

-Claro -habló tímidamente. Su voz sonaba ronca, denotando la cantidad de días sin utilizar sus cuerdas vocales. -Un zumo estará bien.

-Genial… ¿lo mismo para ti? -se dirigió a Daphne. Ésta negó con la cabeza.

-Preferiría un café.

-De eso puedo ocuparme yo -Se ofreció Theo, quien hasta entonces, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, habían permanecido a un lado, observando todo cual espectadores de una obra de la cual no formaban parte ni un poco.

-Gracias, Theo -le respondió llena de vergüenza. A Hermione no le pasó por alto la manera en que las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo, sin embargo, Nott parecía completamente indiferente a ello.

-Tomen asiento -las invitó Hermione.

-A nosotras nadie nos atendió así cuando llegamos -reflexionó Luna en voz alta, quizás demasiado alta. La tensión que se creó en el momento sólo fue cortada por la carcajada de Blaise, seguida por una mal disimulada risa de Draco.

-Esta chica sí que me cae bien… -comentó el moreno entre risas.

-¿He dicho un buen chiste sin darme cuenta otra vez? -inquirió desconcertada, provocando un nuevo estallido de risas de parte de la serpiente. Ginny negó con la cabeza, fulminándolo con la mirada y tomó a su amiga por el brazo.

-Ven, Luna, acompáñame… -le decía a medida que la sacaba a rastras del comedor.

-Ahora siento que he hecho algo malo y vas a reprenderme por ello…

-Nadie va a reprenderte, Luna -se escuchó que seguía la conversación.

El, en principio, momento incómodo terminó dejándolos a todos con una sonrisa en el rostro. La inocencia de la rubia tenía ese efecto.

-Gracias por la atención -habló Daphne- Pero no son necesarias tantas molestias…

-No es ninguna molestia -se apresuró a aclarar Hermione- ¿Verdad, Theo? -El chico se mostró un poco desconcertado ante el llamado de atención pero intentó disimularlo.

-Ehm, claro… soy el encargado del café aquí -aseguró

-Sólo porque no te gusta como lo prepara el resto -saltó Pansy desde su lugar.

-Nimiedades…

-Astoria… ¿cómo te encuentras? -el rubio aprovechó la desatención de todos para acercase hasta ella para hablarle.

-Bien, con menos secuelas que tú, por lo visto -respondió haciendo referencia a su ceguera. Draco sonrió de lado.

-Todos perdemos distintas cosas de distintas maneras en las guerras… Con suerte esto puede ser temporal, pero, ya sabes… si necesitas hablar, seguimos siendo Slytherins, si entiendes a que me refiero con ello…

-Claro, lo tendré en cuenta -le guiñó el ojo y volvió la atención hacia la otra conversación, donde seguían discutiendo la manera correcta de preparar el café.

— — — — — — — — — —

La mañana pasó sin más. Hermione creía que la vida se le estaba riendo en la cara, porque una vez que se había decidido a hablar con Ron, a pesar de compartir la misma casa, no se lo había cruzado una sola vez.

Fue recién en el almuerzo cuando el pelirrojo dio muestras de vida junto a Harry. Su aspecto no era el mejor, era evidente que no había pasado la mejor noche, lo cual la hizo sentir terriblemente culpable. No tenía que ser buena en adivinación para saberse responsable, pero en vez de hacer que se arrepintiera en hablar con él, como Pansy temía, la motivó a explicarle todo y terminar con tantas vueltas que no le estaban haciendo bien a nadie.

Sin embargo, mientras comían, Hermione no podía sacar la vista de Draco, quien hablaba animadamente con Astoria frente a ella. No le pasó por alto que Pansy desaprobaba la situación por la forma en que los veía. Aunque ésta tampoco perdía oportunidad en enviarle miradas insistentes a ella para que apresurara su charla con su, todavía, novio.

Cuando Ron terminó su plato no esperó mucho en ponerse de pie dispuesto a retirarse. La patada que Pansy le pegó bajo la mesa hizo que Hermione reaccionara a tiempo para salir tras él. Draco, enfrascado en su conversación, no lo notó.

A paso apresurado, Hermione llegó a tomarlo del brazo justo antes que terminara de ingresar a su habitación.

-Ron, espera… -le dijo con notoria urgencia- Necesito hablar contigo.

-Eh, ¿puede ser en otro momento?, estoy algo cansado ahora… -Se excusó, y ella supo inmediatamente que le estaba mintiendo, no por nada lo conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo. Sólo quería evitar lo inevitable.

-No, Ron. Tiene que ser ahora… es necesario -se puso firme. Ron suspiró profundamente pero terminó asintiendo y dejándola pasar.

A pesar de demostrar firmeza y seguridad, Hermione no sentía ninguna de esas cosas. Ingresó con cierta cautela y de la misma manera tomó asiento en la cama. Los segundos pasaban sin ser capaz de lanzar la primer palabra, y podía notar a Ron impacientarse de pie frente a ella. Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente, dispuesta a comenzar, pero él la interrumpió.

-Sé a que viniste -soltó. Hermione no pudo controlar su expresión de sorpresa.

-Ah, ¿si?

-No soy tonto, Hermione… a veces lo parezco, pero no lo soy. -dijo con cierta rudeza- Sé lo que sucede con Malfoy… -Otra vez se vio sorprendida por sus aseveraciones.

-No sé que creerás que sabes, porque en realidad no pasa nada con Draco… -Y por el rostro de Ron supo el enorme error que fue llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

-No ha pasado nada, pero ahora es Draco…

-Sí, es Draco, es Pansy, es Blaise, es Theo… yo he cruzado la brecha.

-Cierto.

-Ron…

-No, Hermione. Como he dicho, no soy tonto. Dime que me equivoco y que no has venido a dejarme..

-No es tan así -replicó.

-No hay muchas formas, en realidad. Harry ya me ha contado todo, y no me fue muy difícil atar cabos con tu actitud últimamente… has estado distante y yo se lo adjudiqué a todo lo que estamos pasando con la guerra y los cambios… mala mía.

-No estabas tan equivocado, Ron… enserio. -Él cambio su expresión a una un tanto burlona.

-Enserio, Herms… no quiero detalles. Entiendo la situación en general y me es necesario para saber que debo hacerme a un lado. Malfoy a arriesgado toda su vida a ti, por muy extraño que parezca… ¡vaya! hasta me cuesta decirlo en voz alta. Es normal que haya despertado algo en ti, que te sientas en deuda… No puedo competir contra tu bondad, no tengo siquiera armas con que hacerlo, ya lo he aceptado.

-¡Es que ni siquiera entiendes la situación en general! -exclamó- Sí es verdad que quiero poner un parate entre nosotros, pero las razones no son las que crees. -A pesar de haberlo expresado por sí mismo todo ese tiempo, haberlo escuchado por boca de ella hizo que algo se quebrara dentro del chico- Lo que Harry te ha contado a ti me lo he enterado al mismo tiempo, así que lo que me sucede no tiene que ver con eso. No voy a mentirte, estoy confundida, sí… pero viene desde hace un tiempo y tiene más que ver con nosotros que con otras personas.

-¿Ahora vas a echarme la culpa a mi para no sentirte mal?

-No, Ron… y me duele que me pienses que soy este tipo de persona. -espetó dolida- Ese es el problema, tú nunca fuiste capaz de ver los problemas entre nosotros, porque nunca eres capaz de analizar tus acciones, ni mucho menos las nuestras como pareja. Te has acostumbrado a que estemos juntos y ya… como si por haberme conseguido ya estaría asegurado que nunca me perderías… Y mi error fue creer en eso todo este tiempo, que todos los años que hace que nos conocemos son suficientes para asegurarnos el futuro, que eso era todo… Y no lo es. Y haberme dado cuenta, y haberlo asimilado es lo que me confunden. Quiero estar segura de lo que siento, que nuestra relación esta sustentada por algo más que la costumbre y la comodidad. No quiero que dentro de unos años nos veamos enfrascados en un matrimonio en el que no somos felices…

-Yo siempre sería feliz contigo…

-Yo no estoy tan segura -admitió entre avergonzada y dolida. Dolor que repercutió en Ron. -Y por eso necesito tiempo.

-¿Y dónde queda Malfoy en todo esto?

-¿No entiendes que no tiene que ver con Malfoy? Nos hemos desgastado, no nos hemos molestado en afianzar nuestra relación y simplemente la dimos por hecha. Draco simplemente apareció e hizo que me diera cuenta de todo esto… Sí, fue por él que me plantee que es lo que verdaderamente sentía contigo al reconocer que otras personas me hacían sentir cosas distintas. Pero no tiene que ver con lo que él hizo por mi, tú también me has salvado en más de una manera, me has ayudado y acompañado en todo… tienes herramientas con las cuales luchar, pero te tiras tan abajo que no lo haces, y eso me desmotiva…

-¿Qué sientes por él?

-Ron, ¿puedes dejar de pensar en Malfoy y hacerte cargo de los problemas que tenemos nosotros dos?

-¡Respóndeme! -exclamó en un tono bastante más elevado del que a Hermione le hubiera gustado, no quería que la conversación tomara ese rumbo y terminara mal. Optó por contestarle.

-No lo sé. Si lo supiera no estaría pidiéndote un tiempo para ponerme en orden…

-Sabes lo suficiente como para dudar… -si bien el volumen de su voz bajó, no lo hizo la dureza con la que se dirigía a ella.

-Sé que me atrae, sí -reconoció sin titubeos. Si Ron quería que fuera directa, lo sería. No veía la hora de poder dar por cerrado el tema y encerrarse en su cuarto.- Me gusta pasar tiempo con él, y no como con Harry o el resto, es distinto. Me siento cómoda, y sobre todo me siento segura de mi misma… linda de alguna manera. Pero no lo conozco, y estamos en un punto en que necesito hacerlo para estar segura de todo lo demás.

-Necesitas tener con que comparar… -reflexionó en voz alta. Hermione soltó un largo suspiro, creyendo que Ron estaba comenzando a entender y a aceptar lo que sucedía.

-Algo así…

-¿También te acostarás con ambos para compararnos? -La mano de Hermione voló más rápido de lo que terminó de procesar la frase recibida. Ron no se inmutó ante el golpe, pero inmediatamente se tapó la boca comprendiendo la gravedad de lo que acababa de decir.- Lo siento Hermione, yo no… no quise decir eso.

-Lo sé Ron, tú nunca quieres -respondió con dureza- Pero saber que tu lengua siempre va más rápido que tu cerebro no hace que duela menos…

— — — — — — — — — —

Pansy la atrapó justo en el descanso del primer tramo de las escaleras. Al verla, Hermione se arrojó directamente hacia ella dejándose abrazar para poder derramar todas sus lágrimas en el hombro de su amiga.

-Debo deducir que hablaste con la comadreja y no salió bien, ¿verdad? -preguntó. Hermione asintió contra su cuello. -¿Quieres hablar o prefieres que llame a la pelirroja?.

-No, no quiero hablar con Ginny… -sollozó- ¿Te molestaría quedarte conmigo?.

-Claro que no… -le sonrió, y abrazándola de lado la guió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación. Pansy rogó no encontrarse con Draco en el trayecto, porque las cosas se pondrían bastante más tensas y difíciles, lo cual no sucedió, para su suerte.

Una vez dentro, Pansy la miró inquietante, esperando que comenzara a hablar.

-Necesito que me prometas que no irás a buscarlo ni decirle nada -comenzó Hermione. Pansy la miró enarcando una ceja.

-Realmente esa no es una buena manera de comenzar una conversación, mucho menos si esperas que cumpla con eso…

-Promételo -insistió.

-Está bien, está bien -alzó las manos al aire- Lo prometo.

-Bien. -Tomó aire para comenzar- Tú lo has dicho, no ha ido bien… Primero no dejaba de ver a Draco como el causante de todo. A pesar de lo que yo le decía, se negaba a ver su cuota de culpa en todo esto. -Pansy negaba con la cabeza a medida que la escuchaba- y cuando parecía que lo había comprendido -comenzó a llorar nuevamente- Me pregunto si… si yo iba a acostarme con los dos para comparar y decidirme. -Ante esta información Pansy abrió los ojos como platos y amagó a ponerse de pie, dispuesta a ir a encararlo, pero Hermione la sostuvo del brazo frenándola- Lo prometiste… -le recordó. Pansy pareció serenarse ante esto, aunque arrepentida de haber hecho esa promesa.

-Es un idiota.

-Es demasiado impulsivo… no piensa lo que dice.

-¡Deja de justificarlo, Granger!.

-No lo justifico… pero lo conozco. Sé que no cree eso realmente.

-Eso es justificarlo -señaló con superioridad.

-Vale, puede ser. Pero no es malo.

-Yo no dije eso, dije que era un idiota -remarcó, robándole una sonrisa a la castaña. -¿Sabés que Draco nunca te diría algo así, no?

-Pansy…

-¿Qué? Sólo digo… -Hermione la miró acusadora y fue el turno de Pansy de reír.- Hablando del rey de las serpientes… ¿has pensado que harás con él?

-No, no sé como haré para acercarme ahora. No he pensado en nada, siquiera. El cómo hablar con Ron tenía toda mi atención.

-No te creo. -acusó. Hermione la miró sorprendida- He visto como has estado al pendiente de las charlas entre Draco y Astoria… -Ahora su mirada bajó hacia sus manos, avergonzada por verse descubierta.

-Sólo me llamó la atención. Es el único de ustedes que se acercó a ella… -se justificó. Pansy bufó.

-¡No me lo recuerdes! -se quejó- Sé que se siente identificado con ella por lo de los padres y eso, pero no deja de ser una zorra…

-Tampoco imaginé que pensaras así de ellas. Aunque era palpable que no se llevaban bien…

-Deja a Daph fuera de la ecuación, ella no tiene la culpa de la hermana que le tocó.

-Draco no muestra el mismo interés en Astoria que en Daphne… -comentó como casualmente.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con que Astoria es más chica y ha estado todos estos días inconsciente, realmente no lo sé. Pero no te preocupes que Draco no tiene ojos más que para ti, ha sido así por siempre, no cambiará ahora -le guiñó el ojo.

-No lo dije por eso…

-Oh, claro que no. Yo sólo decía. -bromeó.

-¿Por qué odias tanto a Astoria? -quiso cambiar de tema, pero se arrepintió un poco al ver como su amiga se tensaba y perdía color.

-Bueno, supongo que ya somos lo suficientemente cercanas y te mereces saberlo… -reflexionó en voz alta- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que los Slytherins entregamos el corazón una sola vez? -Hermione asintió- Y que yo ya lo había hecho… -Volvió a asentir- Bueno, fue en Hogwarts. Estuve en una relación por casi un año con una chica de un año superior… Teníamos discusiones muy seguido por diferencias ideológicas, yo nunca estuve a favor de seguir al Lord, y ella no estaba segura. Durante el último año, esas diferencias llevaron a que decidiéramos tomarnos un tiempo… yo había comenzado con los entrenamientos y estaba muy sobrepasada por todo. -Explicó- Nadie, salvo los chicos, sabía sobre nuestra… condición, pero de alguna manera Astoria se dio cuenta. Vaya a saberse con qué fin se puso en plan de seducirme durante ese tiempo que estaba separada y bueno, una noche iba pasada de alcohol y lo consiguió. -Su voz comenzó a endurecerse y podían verse las venas del cuello y la frente remarcándosele- Sacó fotos a escondidas y las divulgó por toda la Sala Común para exponerme… -Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, más no dijo nada para que Pansy se siguiera descargando -Sinceramente, no me importó que el resto se enterara, es más, a nadie le importó demasiado… en Slytherin, a pesar de todo, tienen la mente bastante abierta sobre esas cosas. Pero cuando Mae se enteró, se enojó y terminó lo nuestro definitivamente -una lágrima comenzó a bajar por su rostro pero la borró rápidamente.

-¿Mae es la misma Mae…? -interrumpió Hermione por primera vez. Pansy asintió.

-Si, la misma Mae del grupo de Los Oscuros -sonrió irónica- Nuestra separación fue el último empujón que necesitó para terminar de comprometerse con el bando contrario…

-¿Ella sabía lo que tú ibas a hacer?

-No -dijo con firmeza- Yo ya estaba como "infiltrada", pero hablarlo con ella, sabiendo que sus lealtades no estaban definidas, era no sólo ponerme en riesgo a mi, sino a los chicos, y no podía arriesgarme a eso… -Hermione asintió comprendiendo.

-¿Y alguna vez hablaste con Astoria de ello?

-Astoria se rió en mi cara cada vez que pudo… y no es una forma de decir -aseguró- Ella no sabe que arruinó mi relación, creo que piensa que mi problema fue que saliera todo a la luz.

-No importa cual fue su intención, lo que te hizo fue horrible.

-Bueno, por eso es que pienso lo que pienso de ella, y que reacciono como reacciono… -explicó- Sinceramente no me extrañaría si intenta meterse con Draco, pero tú tienes que recordar lo que te conté y no caer en sus telarañas. Draco no es idiota, como ya te he dicho… no lo arruinará.

-Draco dio por cerrado todo lo que pudiéramos tener, partiendo desde nuestra amistad. No hay nada que se lo impida.

-Granger, escuchame -se puso firme- Draco no tenía ninguna esperanza contigo y así y todo nunca estuvo con nadie. No lo hará ahora que, aunque él reniegue, tiene esperanza de tenerte.

-¿Draco nunca ha…?

-No. Pero dices que te lo comenté y date por muerta. Ya sabes, tiene una reputación -le guiñó el ojo.- No te muestres tan sorprendida… ya te he dicho que entregamos el corazón una sola vez.

-Una cosa es el corazón y otra el cuerpo. -replicó.

-Tienes razón. La diferencia está en que es complicado cuando entregaste el corazón antes del cuerpo. Es más fácil cuando no te has enamorado nunca, o cuando ya te han roto el corazón…

-Como en tu caso.

-No me lo recuerdes -gruñó. Hermione le respondió abrazándola. -Enserio Granger, ni una palabra a Draco de esto.

-Ni que estuviéramos hablando mucho.

-No importa. -sentenció cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el rostro cual niña caprichosa.

-Eres adorable…

-Tengo un límite, Granger. Retira lo dicho. -amenazó, provocando una serie de carcajadas.

— — — — — — — — — —

Luna se encontraba un poco desanimada. Todos parecían demasiado metidos en sus asuntos y la posibilidad de crear lazos con sus nuevos compañeros se veía cada vez más difícil.

Confiaba en la palabra de Hermione y sabía que en cuanto se aclararan las cosas para ella le presentaría a sus amigos como había dicho. Pero la verdad es que se estaba aburriendo de no poder salir de esa casona y de tener que interactuar solamente con Ginny, porque Harry y Ron apenas se dejaban ver.

Entonces, no tenía nada de malo buscar relacionarse por ella misma ¿verdad?

Hacía unos días que observando había reconocido un patrón en la conducta de uno de los Slytherins en particular: Theo Nott salía todas las noches al patio a fumar un cigarrillo en soledad.

Decidió que ese sería un buen momento para intentar establecer una conversación. Así que esa noche, después que todos se fueran a sus camas, Luna le aseguró a Ginny que subiría en un rato y desvió su camino hacia el patio.

Nott ya estaba allí. Con la espalda recostada sobre el tronco de un árbol y los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de cada pitada de humo que enviaba a sus pulmones. Luna simplemente se sentó frente a él con las piernas cruzadas y lo observó.

Tan absorto estaba el castaño en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo notó. Así fue el susto que se dio cuando al terminar el cigarro y abrir los ojos se encontró con los azules de Luna mirándolo fijamente.

-Eso no es bueno para la salud, ¿lo sabes? -le dijo sin más, como si la situación fuese completamente normal.

-Lo sé -respondió un tanto nervioso- Por eso sólo me permito uno por día…

-Deberías intentar dejarlo.

-Me quita el estrés y el mal humor. -explicó sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía.

-¿Por qué estás de mal humor, Theodore Nott?

-La guerra, el encierro, que aquí están todos locos… -Luna sonrió.

-Siempre parece que las cosas no te afectaran.

-Así que me has estado observando. -sonrió. Su sonrisa se amplió al ver como la muchacha se sonrojaba.

-Si, me gusta observar a las personas -Theo asintió- Pero tú eres difícil de descifrar, tus ojos dicen muchas cosas que aún no sé interpretar. Me intrigas.

-Eres extraña, niña…

-Eso suelen decirme -sonrió sin molestia.- Y tú muy misterioso.

-También me lo han dicho.

-Entonces… ¿te molestaría si vengo mañana nuevamente a charlar contigo? -preguntó con tal inocencia y desparpajo que Theo mismo se sorprendió a sí mismo con su respuesta.

-Me encantaría.

— — — — — — — — — —

Hermione había comenzado a preocuparse cuando miró la hora y Pansy todavía no había llegado. La morena le había asegurado en la cena que volvería a pasar la noche con ella pero que primero debía hacer unas cosas.

Ella no inquirió demasiado y se marchó a esperarla. Ya había pasado una hora y media y no tenía noticias. Tampoco era que le pudiera pasar algo estando dentro de la casa, pero no podía evitar preocuparse de igual manera.

Decidida salió de su habitación dispuesta a encontrarla. Revisaría abajo y si no la encontraba iría a la habitación de los chicos a preguntar.

Cuando se asomó por el ventanal para revisar el patio, no encontró a Pansy pero sí la extraña imagen de Theo hablando animadamente con Luna, no pudo evitar sonreír, su amiga sabía como lograr sus propósitos.

El comedor estaba vacío así que emprendió camino hacia la cocina, allí la encontró.

El corazón se le encogió un poco al ver su estado. Su corta melena estaba completamente despeinada y dispersa sobre la mesa en la que estaba semi recostada. A su lado había una botella de Whiskey de fuego. Hermione se alivió un poco al ver que todavía tenía al menos la mitad de su contenido.

Se acercó sigilosamente y la sacudió con suavidad para despertarla. Pansy reaccionó al instante levantando la cabeza.

-¡Oh, Mione! -exclamó arrojándose a sus brazos y comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente. Hermione no supo que hacer más que abrazarla y acariciarle el cabello en un intento de reconfortarla, pero nada parecía surgir efecto, Pansy lloraba cada vez con más desespero y el miedo de que atravesara otra crisis la aterrorizó, recordaba que los chicos le contaron como Theo había tenido que golpearla para que reaccionara.

-Pansy, necesito que te calmes -le rogó

-No aguanto más… -murmuró. Hermione se tranquilizó al escucharla hablar.- La guerra, mi hermano, Mae… ¿cuánto más perderé?, ¿por qué la vida no tiene suficiente en arrebatarme cosas y me pone a Astoria aquí, cómo si necesitara un recordatorio? Es demasiado para mi… -volvió a sollozar. Hermione se sintió terriblemente culpable porque fue por ella que Pansy desenterró todo lo que había pasado con Astoria y su ex novia.

-Tú eres fuerte, Pansy -intentó transmitirle confianza- Tienes una fuerza que admiro. Pero si algún día, como hoy, sientes que te desmoronas, yo estaré para ti y te sostendré. Siempre.

-Eres demasiado buena.

-Tú lo eres conmigo.

-¿Sabes? Me acerqué a ti para tener una mujer con la que hablar y entretenerme un poco durante esta estadía -reconoció- Pero terminaste siendo una buena amiga para mi…

-Creo que el alcohol te está afectando -bromeó Hermione. Difícilmente Pansy reconocería algo similar o se pondría tan afectiva estando sobria.

-¡Claro que sí! -reconoció- Menciona algo de esto mañana y lo negaré rotundamente… -Hermione rió.

-Vale, ahora ve a lavarte la cara y a recostarte. Mañana te matará la resaca.

-Eres una pequeña bruja mandona, aguafiestas y sabelotodo. Y odio tu voz chillona. -Sinceridad Parkinson estaba presente.

-Si, y así y todo me quieres…

-¡Callate! -chilló antes de salir del lugar para evitar seguir escuchándola.

Hermione había tomado la botella de alcohol dispuesta a bajar al sótano a guardarla cuando mientras abría la trampilla una voz la sobresaltó.

-¿Granger?

-¡Draco! -exclamó con sorpresa- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

-Tu perfume -respondió sin vergüenzas.

-Oh…

-¿Era esa la trampilla al sótano? -inquirió curioso.

-Ah, si…

-¿Pensabas bajar a emborracharte, Granger?

-Puede ser… -decidió seguirle el juego. El semblante de Draco se endureció de golpe con preocupación.

-Sabes que no puedo dejar que hagas eso… -Y eso bastó para prenderle la lamparita de las idas a Hermione.

-Oh, bueno… tendrás que intentar frenarme, entonces.

-Granger… -siseó amenazante. Pero ella lo ignoró completamente, terminando de abrir la trampilla y comenzando a bajar por las escaleras. Sonrió cuando lo escuchó soltar una maldición seguido por sus pasos resonando en los escalones, juntarse tanto con Slytherins le estaba pegando algunas cosas… Hablaría con Draco y terminaría de poner un poco de orden en el caos en que se había convertido su vida.

* * *

 **n/a:** _Después de rendir y hacer un pequeño viaje, aquí estamos, aunque un poquito más tarde._

 _*Para las que querían el lío con Ron, al fin ha llegado!_

 _*Para las que pedían Thuna (cofcofHachecofcof) ahí tienen!_

 _*Y bueno, debo aclarar que estaba un poco saturada del Draco ninfómano que se acostó con el %80 de la población femenina de Hogwarts y me fui hacia el otro extremo. Creo que a como venía la historia me vale la justificación._

 _Espero que con los preparativos de las fiestas tenga tiempo de sentarme a escribir, pero si no lo logro, espero que pasen unas hermosas festividades y reciban muchos regalitos. Por mi parte estoy muy agradecida por lo que este año me ha dejado a través de esta historia gracias a sus increíbles comentarios!_

 _Saben como hacerme llegas sus opiniones, así que las espero en los reviews!_

 _Ojalá que sea hasta el viernes que viene... tengan un gran fin de semana!_

 _Besos_

 **Ilwen** ( _18/12/2015_ )


	14. Una chica con la remera de The Beatles

**C13 – Una chica con la remera de The Beatles**

Hermione se despertó culpa de unos rayos de luz que de repente golpearon su rostro. Sin todavía abrir los ojos supo que había algo raro en toda la situación. Definitivamente no estaba en su cuarto, y sin lugar a dudas no estaba recostada en una cama tampoco.

-¿Draco, Hermione… están aquí? -La voz de Pansy llegó desde algún punto lejano, pero bastó para que los recuerdos de lo sucedido acudieran a ella de golpe.

 _Hermione sonrió cuando escuchó a Draco soltar una maldición seguido por sus pasos resonando en los escalones. Haciéndose completamente la desentendida, dejó la botella que Pansy había tomado en donde suponía debía estar, dado que estaba el hueco vacío._

 _Era completamente consciente de cómo el rubio la seguía, pero de igual manera no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando volteó y lo tenía prácticamente a un palmo de su cara._

 _-Creí que ibas a emborracharte, no a acomodar botellas…_

 _-¿Cómo…?- había empezado a preguntar, pero luego pensó en la forma en que él había logrado desarrollar el resto de sus sentidos y lo dejó estar- Ya, déjalo… de todos modos, ¿qué te interesa a ti? -le provocó._

 _-Creí que había quedado en claro que me interesas, Granger -remarcó._

 _-Y yo creí que estabas haciéndome el vacío -replicó._

 _-Nunca dije eso -aclaró- Yo sólo dije que las cosas volverían a ser como antes, y siempre me he interesado. Aunque no estoy haciéndolo tan en la lejanía como debería... te lo concedo -dijo y comenzó a darse la vuelta con intención de marcharse. Nunca podría saberlo en realidad porque apenas tomó el envión, Hermione ya lo estaba reteniendo por el brazo._

 _Draco se sorprendió al sentir como Hermione le tendía una botella contra su mano._

 _-Una tregua -propuso. Draco enarcó su ceja._

 _-¿Quieres embriagarte conmigo, Granger? -se burló- ¿No temes que aproveche la situación y me propase?_

 _-Sé que nunca lo harías -respondió rápida y segura. Tanto que sorprendió a Draco como a ella misma. -Estoy más segura contigo hasta de mi misma -le sonrió. Y a Draco eso le significó más cosas de las que estaba dispuesto a reconocer. No quería volver a bajar la guardia con ella, pero hacía que se volviera extremadamente difícil con comentarios como ese…_

 _Sabía que Granger era Gryffindor ante todas las cosas, y una de las reales. Por lo que si lo decía era realmente cierto, nunca jugaría con sus palabras sabiendo lo que le significaban._

 _El corazón comenzó a quemarle de una extraña manera. Tenía que salir de allí._

 _-Me halagan tus palabras… pero estoy en abstinencia. -dijo dejando completamente abierto el doble sentido de la frase._

 _-¿Qué pasa, eres tú el que tiene miedo? -le picó. Malfoy volvió a alzar sus cejas, esta vez con sorpresa._

 _-Cuida tu lengua viperina, Granger… O tendré que tomar medidas._

 _-¿Cómo cuales? -volvió a provocarle. "Morderla" pensó internamente. Pero si quería escapar de esa situación, esa no sería justamente la respuesta idónea._

 _-La cortaré._

 _-Que chico malo que eres, Malfoy. No dejas de sorprenderme._

 _-¿Qué buscas? -inquirió perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Realmente no entendía a donde quería llegar Granger con todo eso. Si ella, como pensaba, no era una persona a la que le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de los demás… ¿qué era lo que pretendía sacar de todo eso? Tampoco era tan ingenua como para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba provocando en él, de lo mal que le hacía el tener que compartir su espacio de una manera tan íntima y distante al mismo tiempo. Por muchas vueltas que fuera a darle al asunto, no había forma que le encontrara algún sentido a todo eso, por más ínfimo y nimio que fuera._

 _-Sólo… -suspiró- Sólo quiero pasar un momento contigo, Draco. -reconoció- Yo ya te he dicho lo importante que se habían vuelto nuestros momentos… y te extraño -reconoció, pinchando un poco el corazón del rubio- Sólo quiero volver a sentirme bien, desconectada, como lo hago contigo. Y ya que tú no quieres retomarlo, sólo te pido una tregua… un momento hoy._

 _-¿Cada vez que me extrañes pedirás tregua, Granger? No estoy seguro que sea así como funcione._

 _-Funcionará como quieras que funcione -respondió- Yo no dejaré de buscarte… quedará en ti cuantas veces me dejes encontrarte._

 _Ese fuego que había sentido en su pecho pareció intensificarse y llegar hasta las extremidades de su cuerpo._

 _Cerró las manos en puños como si eso lo ayudara a controlarlo. Su respiración profunda y errática lo delató frente a Hermione._

 _-¿Estoy jugando con fuego, Draco? Parece que te faltara el aire…_

 _-Sabes que el fuego no es lo único que quema… -advirtió_

 _-Lo sé, pero es lo único con lo que me apetece jugar, las quemaduras con hielo pueden ser muy peligrosas… lo prefiero para refrescarme -sonrió._

 _De golpe se escuchó la puerta de la trampilla cerrarse y los envolvió la total oscuridad. Alguien debía haberla visto abierta y no haberlos escuchado ya que también notaron como la trababan._

 _-Bueno, Malfoy… parece que no te quedará alternativa… -La muy maldita estaba más que satisfecha por el orden que habían tomado los acontecimientos. Draco maldijo por lo bajo._

 _-Pásame esa botella -ordenó- Cualquier cosa con tal de no escucharte hablar más._

 _Un rato y varios tragos de Whiskey de fuego después, se encontraban ambos sentados en el piso, con la espalda contra la pared y la cabeza de Hermione reposando sobre el hombro de Draco._

 _Si bien, Draco al aceptar había alegado buscar así que Hermione se callara, lo menos que hicieron fue mantener silencio. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo habían empezado, pero desde el primer trago compartido se había comenzado a desarrollar una extraña charla entre los dos._

 _Al principio le había causado gracia la manera en que Hermione había buscado incursionar en su vida. Muy poco disimuladamente, le hacía preguntas sobre él en la búsqueda de conocerlo un poco mejor pero que bien podían haber ido a parar como entrevista a Corazón de bruja._

 _Lentamente, las preguntas que comenzaron con banalidades como color y comida favorita fueron tomando un tinte más comprometedoras, pero él se sintió extrañamente cómodo respondiéndoselas._

 _En algún momento, Hermione había enlazado sus manos y comenzado a juguetear con sus dedos. Estaba nerviosa. Draco sonrió previendo a que terreno quería comenzar a meterse y no se atrevía._

 _-¿Por qué yo? -preguntó entonces de golpe. A pesar de haber acertado, Draco se sintió sorprendido por la pregunta en sí._

 _-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? -rió- Porque eres tú. Sencilla y complicadamente por eso._

 _-¡Vamos, Draco! -bufó- Había niñas mucho más bonitas e igual de listas que yo. Sin contar su sangre mucho más pu… -el dedo de Draco sobre sus labios le prohibió seguir hablando._

 _-Me extraña que tú, con, precisamente, lo inteligente que eres, te plantees semejante idiotez. -le reprendió. Hermione se sintió un poco avergonzada, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar de la misma forma_

 _-Sólo es cuestión de lógica… basta con que señales a una chica con el dedo para que ella se rinda a ti… -Draco sonrió y la señaló a ella._

 _-Idiota. -No pudo evitar reír._

 _-Enserio, Granger… eres mucho más bonita de lo que crees -le acarició el rostro- Lo que más detesto de esta jodida maldición es que me prohíbe verte, te tengo más cerca de lo que jamás imaginé y no puedo mirarte. -Hermione volvió a enrojecer- Además, no había chica tan lista como tú, y eso lo sabes, no te hagas la humilde -bromeó, haciéndola reír.- No voy a mentirte, si pudiese haberlo escogido, no habrías sido tú. Por entonces era un niño con demasiados prejuicios inculcados en su mente que no hacía más que maldecirse por lo que le provocabas. Pero también creo que yo mismo me lo busqué. No pude quedarme con eso, y hacerlo a un lado ignorándote. Lo sentía y renegaba de ello, pero al mismo tiempo buscaba encontrar el por qué, entonces me metía contigo todo el tiempo, buscaba cruzarte -explicaba- y el poder de ser yo quien te produjera algo, aunque fuese ese dolor, me llenaba de alguna forma…. Sabía que de alguna manera nadie ocuparía ese lugar, que era mío..._

 _-Estabas en lo cierto, no odiaba a nadie como te odiaba a ti -le sonrió_

 _-¿Alguna vez te produje un sentimiento que no fuera odio? ¿Alguna vez pudiste ver a través de eso? -preguntó arrepintiéndose al instante. La pregunta había salido antes de siquiera pensarla. Estaba tentando demasiado a su suerte, rondando respuestas que lo dañarían._

 _-Primero que nada, verdaderamente nunca te odié –se vio en necesidad de aclarar- Y, aunque no lo creas… -rió- No es que quiera inflar tu ego, Malfoy, pero ¡eres jodidamente bello! ¿Sabes? Solía odiarte también por eso. Me pregunté muchas veces como serían tus ojos brillando de felicidad o tu boca tensada en una sonrisa que no fuera de burla… Me duraba hasta que volvías a meterte conmigo y concluía que lo que tenías de guapo lo tenías de niñato engreído. -Draco soltó una carcajada._

 _-Vaya que me creías engreído -bromeó haciendo referencia a su belleza. Hermione lo golpeó en el brazo._

 _-Verte sonreír cambió completamente mi perspectiva sobre ti, ¿sabes? -Esta vez fue ella quien pasó su mano por su rostro, acariciándolo. Él sonrió con cierta timidez, esa mujer lograba intimidarlo, ¡a él!_

 _-¿Ya no crees que soy un niñato arrogante? -preguntó intentando desviar el tema._

 _-¡Oh, claro que lo eres! –rió- Pero ahora también sé, por mucho que quieras ocultarlo, que eres bueno, Draco Malfoy._

 _-Mi sonrisa ha nublado tu juicio -bromeó._

 _-Para nada, en todo caso han sido tus acciones… Nunca he visto un Slytherin tan Gryffindor_

 _-No te equivoques -dijo, con su voz un tanto más dura- Yo no soy un altruista como ustedes, yo no he cambiado. Quizás te haga sentir mejor verlo así para no sentir culpa al confraternizar conmigo, pero siento romper tu corazón. Todos mis accionares han sido completamente por un motivo egoísta. Dar la vida por ti es hacerlo por mí mismo, porque te has vuelto mi centro. No quiero derrocar a Voldemort para salvar el mundo mágico, quiero hacerlo para salvarte a ti, a mí, a mi madre, a mis amigos. No voy a dar la vida por Potter o Weasley, ni siquiera voy a ser más amable con ellos porque sean tus amigos… El motivo de todo eres tú, Granger, no ellos, no ninguna otra cosa. Soy egoísta, no soy un Gryffindor, por mucho que te guste verlo de esa manera…_

 _-¿Te repites eso a diario para convencerte?_

 _-No, Granger, no lo necesito. Sé lo que soy. No quiero que tú busques en mi algo que no hay…_

 _-Lo que tú digas. -le concedió, muy poco convincentemente. Lo que tomó por sorpresa a Draco fue la manera en que ella se giró sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas extendidas._

 _Sin darle tiempo a ningún tipo de reacción de su parte, la castaña comenzó a acariciarle el entrecejo buscando que lo destrenzara, siguió por sus pómulos, su frente… Llegado un punto, Draco se había realmente relajado y le regaló una sonrisa._

 _-Eres tan endemoniadamente más hermoso cuando sonríes… -susurró la muchacha sosteniéndole el rostro para contemplarlo. Motivada por alguna fuerza desconocida o la desinhibición provocada por el alcohol, Hermione comenzó a acortar la distancia entre sus labios. Draco podía sentir el aliento de la chica golpeando cada vez más cerca, pero al momento de colisionar, desvió el rostro enterrándolo en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro y besándola allí, con los labios ligeramente separados._

 _Instintivamente Hermione gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, provocando que él no pudiera evitar volver a besarla una vez más, y otra, y otra…_

 _Recién cuando Hermione se movió provocando fricción entre sus zonas íntimas, Draco salió de aquella burbuja que él mismo había creado. Al final, había evitado el beso y lo que había conseguido era muchísimo peor para su propio bien._

 _Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que fue capaz de reunir se separó de ella._

 _-Granger -la llamó con la voz entrecortada- Haremos esto cuando no estés ebria, no quiero que suceda así… No voy a besarte hasta que estés en tus cabales y me lo pidas… por muy difícil que se me haga -intentó bromear, pero notó como Hermione esta tensa y comenzaba a temblar, aunque fuera casi imperceptiblemente -Granger -insistió- No quiero que llores… me haces daño a mí -Hermione asintió queriéndole dar a entender que había captado el mensaje, más su actitud corporal no cambiaba. Draco soltó un suspiro- Escúchame… no te estoy rechazando. -Frustrado, tomó la mano de ella y la llevó hasta su propia entrepierna, la cual estaba notablemente abultada y dura, Hermione se sonrojó al instante. - ¿Ves? Esto lo has provocado tú, no te estoy rechazando, sólo quiero posponerlo a un momento más propicio, ¿lo entiendes? -Esta vez Hermione asintió notándose más relajada, Draco la acercó a él abrazándola, sentir el calor y el roce de su cuerpo no era justamente lo más adecuado para su situación, pero lo único que quería era reconfortarla. Hermione se acomodó sobre él y escondió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello quedándose allí, como quien encuentra finalmente su lugar en el mundo, mientras Draco Malfoy le acariciaba el cabello con ternura infinita._

Evidentemente, después de eso, se había quedado dormida.

Al caer en cuenta de la situación, quiso rápidamente salir de encima de Draco, pero el agarre de él en su cintura se afianzo al apenas moverse.

-Eres una gatita escurridiza… no te tenía como esas chicas que huyen al amanecer, Granger. Esperaba mi saludo de buenos días.

-Buenos días -saludó intentando sonar desvergonzada- Te prepararía el desayuno, querido, pero Pansy está buscándonos.

-Eso de "querido" ha sonado bien -le guiñó el ojo- El desayuno puedes preparármelo cuando salgamos de aquí, querida -hizo énfasis en la última palabra- No hay problema con eso. -Hermione negó con la cabeza riendo. Recién entonces Draco la soltó dejándola ponerse de pie.

-¡Pansy! ¡No cierres, estamos aquí! -gritó desde debajo de las escaleras.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ahí abajo?

-Nos quedamos encerrados

-Eso no responde mi pregunta -rió la morena.

Hermione decidió ignorar el comentario y apresuró a Draco, ayudándolo a subir las escaleras abrazándolo por la cintura mientras él pasaba su brazo por sobre sus hombros.

-Pudiste bajar perfectamente pero no las puedes subir… -se quejó

-¿Quién ha dicho que no podía subir? -se burló. Y antes que Hermione pudiera tomar represalias apuró el paso y abrazó a Pansy a su encuentro- ¡Me has salvado la vida! -le besó la mejilla- Esta psicópata ha intentado atentar contra mi vida.

-No me extraña, cielo. -respondió- Lo que me extraña es que haya aguantado tanto y aún sigas con vida. -Las dos chicas rieron provocando que a la larga Draco se les terminara uniendo.

-Yo lo sabía desde un principio, no había forma que de la amistad de ustedes dos surgiera algo bueno...

— — — — — — — — — —

Para mitad de la tarde, Hermione creía merecer algún premio por lograr evitar a Ginny Weasley.

Desde el desayuno la pelirroja había estado dedicándole miradas insistentes de las cuales no se hizo cargo. Hasta se había dedicado una tonta excusa cuando directamente se dirigió a ella pidiéndole de hablar.

Estaba siendo injusta, y sobre todo una mala amiga. Pero el hacerlo a pesar de ser consciente de ello la dejaba en un lugar peor. Sin embargo, no se terminaba de sentir del todo mal por ello.

Bien o mal, estaba aprendiendo a ser egoísta.

Porque en ese momento estaba anteponiendo su necesidad de guardarse un poco para sí, sus pocas ganas de compartir lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Era verdad que en parte lo que no quería era tener que dar explicaciones, ni escuchar sermones, ni quejas, ni lamentos.

Ginny, por muy amiga suya que fuera, no dejaba de ser la hermana de Ron.

Y era algo que realmente le dolía, porque Ginny era la mejor escuchando y aconsejando, salvo que cuando se trataba de sus seres queridos, le costaba un poco ser objetiva. Y aunque fue ella misma quien la invitó a re-plantearse su relación con Ronald, del dicho al hecho…

No la culpaba, por supuesto que no. Por eso mismo la evitaba.

El problema, además de que Ginny podía ser muy perseverante e insistente cuando se lo proponía, es que vivir en un mismo lugar sin posibilidades de escape del mismo, dificultaba un montón las cosas.

Cuando ya se le habían acabado las excusas y la pelirroja volvía a acercarse a ella, fue salvada por la llegada de Tonks.

Ginny podría haberla obligado a hablar de todas formas o insultar a todos sus antepasados por su mala suerte, pero al ver que la Auror venía acompañada de su pequeño hijo Teddy, Hermione no tuvo ni que hacer ni que decir nada, porque la muchacha salió corriendo a su encuentro para tomarlo en brazos.

-¿Qué hay? -saludó la recién llegada, luciendo su cabello un rosa un tanto más chillón de lo habitual. -El pequeño me roba todo el protagonismo -se quejó contemplando como se había formado un harén alrededor de su hijo.

-No puedo creer que crezca tan rápido -murmuró Harry jugueteando con una de sus manitas.

-¡Dímelo a mí! -concordó la mujer- No sé si es cosa de los metamorfomagos, pero el niño parece de año y no de tres meses… Deberé corroborarlo con mi madre -concluyó en voz alta. -¿Dónde está mi primo? -preguntó de repente.

-En el jardín… -fue Luna quién respondió

-Vale… lamento robarles su fuente de entretenimiento, pero este pequeñín tiene un tío por conocer…

— — — — — — — — — —

Tonks era una mujer que no tenía mucha consciencia sobre el significado del "espacio personal" y de cuando éste se veía invadido. Y si lo sabía, bien poco le importaba respetarlo.

Draco estaba sentado contra el tronco de un árbol, con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, y la mente muy muy lejos de allí. Era bastante difícil no pensar en Hermione luego de lo sucedido.

En ese momento pensaba en lo irónico de todo. Cómo a una relación que había matado antes de intentar que naciera, el destino la había retorcido de una manera para hacer que surgiera, para que insistiera en florecer y complicarle su vida, cómo si no la tuviera ya lo suficientemente jodida…

No había caso, parecía que la idea de erradicar a Hermione de su vida era imposible. No es que se tratara un tumor al cual debía extirpar, pero en ese momento pensaba que hasta se había vuelto más complicado que eso. Nunca debió ceder ni un paso, debió haber previsto que cada avance no tendría un retroceso posible. Granger bloqueaba todos sus instintos, si hoy en día le hicieran el test del Sombrero Seleccionador iría a parar a Hufflepuff sin escala.

Vergüenza.

Tan concentrado golpeándose mentalmente estaba que no tuvo noción de la otra persona sentándose a un par de metros de él.

Los balbuceos de lo que parecía ser un bebé fueron lo único que logró desconectarlo.

Y no se equivocaba.

-¡Hola, primo! –exclamó Tonks con su voz tan cantarina y despreocupada, como si aquél tipo de intercambio fuera algo natural y corriente entre ellos. Aun así, Draco se contuvo el comentario y asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo como respuesta. -Él es Edward, aunque todos lo llamamos Teddy –La idea de un bebé criándose en medio de la guerra le produjo un escalofrío que le partió la espalda- Es tu sobrino… en segundo grado, pero lo es, ¿sabías?

-No, no había sacado las cuentas… -dijo sin entusiasmo.

-Ya. Bueno, lo es… y me pareció una buena idea que se conocieran -sonrió enormemente, a Draco le resultó cuasi exagerado.

-Entiendo… -Murmuró, pero antes que pudiese agregar, o siquiera pensar algo más, Tonks le había prácticamente arrojado al pequeñín a sus brazos. Sólo por una cuestión de instinto, Draco lo sostuvo contra él. -¿Qué diablos…?

-¡Hey! No maldigas con un niño en brazos… -bromeó, Draco mantenía el ceño fruncido, notablemente contrariado por no saber qué hacer con el niño y encontrarse completamente incómodo con la situación.

-No soy su niñera…

-Lo sé. Eres su tío, ya te he dicho… y deben crear lazos.

-No es algo que me interese, realmente.

-¿Y tú crees que yo creía que lo aceptarías de primera? -rió- ¡Vamos, Drake! Sé sobre tu reputación de chico reacio, pero no es necesario que lo mantengas con la familia… -Draco iba a objetar, pero su prima hablaba tan rápido que no le daba lugar.- Además debes saber lo guapo que te ves con el niño en brazos y cómo te hace ganar eso con las chicas… -se acercó a él hablándole en susurros, cual camaradas- Hermione tiene debilidad por ese tipo de actos -le guiñó el ojo.

-No voy con ese plan, gracias. -respondió él, aunque debía admitir que tuvo que contener una sonrisa ante las ocurrencias de aquella atolondrada mujer. Tonks se encogió de hombros.

-Conste que yo he querido ayudar -dijo, y Draco volvió a obligarse a contener la sonrisa- El chico Weasley me cae bien, pero, ya sabes… Hermione es demasiada mujer.

-¿Y crees que para mí no lo es? -preguntó enarcando una ceja, escéptico.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!, pero eres mi primo. Soy Team Drake -rió transfigurando su varita en una porra muggle y sacudiéndola en el aire. Por suerte Draco no podía verla, pero igualmente tuvo que sacudir la cabeza porque su sonrisa era difícil de ocultar tras el comentario.

Recién entonces fue consciente que aún mantenía el niño en brazos y que el pequeño no mostraba ningún tipo de queja ni nada similar.

-¿Siempre es tan tranquilo? -preguntó inconscientemente. Nymphadora soltó una carcajada de inmediato.

-Merlín así lo quisiera… Te reconoce como familia, como lugar seguro. Él sí quiere generar lazos y se mantiene tranquilo para que no lo rechaces…

-Buen ingenio para tener apenas unos meses de vida -bromeó.

-Instinto -dijo como simple respuesta.- Ahora deberemos ver como manejas tú esa parte… en realidad, por mucho que me guste verlos y charlar con ustedes, he venido aquí a entrenar. -De repente la sintió volviendo a tomar el bebé de sus brazos, notando como el pequeñito había aferrado su manita al borde de su túnica. Dejó que la madre se encargara de desprenderlo, había algo en la cercanía con ese bebé que lo ponía nervioso y eso le despertaba cierto temor. -Tienes cinco minutos para reunirte con nosotros en el comedor -le dijo por primera vez con denotada seriedad. De una manera muy muy recóndita esos cambios le recordaron a su padrino.

Se tomó unos momentos más a solas para volver a centrarse antes de incorporarse para ir a su encuentro. Últimamente todas sus emociones parecían estar bailando la rumba sobre su cerebro.

— — — — — — — — — —

El entrenamiento conducido por Tonks no distó mucho del anterior con Snape, a diferencia que la metamorfomaga tenía bastante menos pasta de profesora y era la primera en reírse o burlarse cuando los hechizos no salían como era adecuado.

Fuera de eso, la mujer se desenvolvía excelentemente. Era clara a la hora de explicarse y ejecutaba con maestría sus propios encantamientos. Claro, no por nada era Auror, ¿no? Pero sus actitudes atolondradas a veces hacían que uno se olvidara de ello.

Lo que sí fueron bastante diferentes fueron los resultados.

Tonks les explicó de qué iba la Magia Sensorial, o también llamada Ancestral. Les contó como a pesar de ser un mismo canal mágico, tenía dos rutas, dos maneras de ser utilizada, y una de estas es imposible adquirir si no viene contigo desde un principio, todo lo contrario a la magia elemental. También dichos magos eran mucho más duchos a la hora de las apariciones.

Tiene la capacidad de manejar el tiempo, da la sensación de ralentizarlo o acelerarlo, para uno mismo u otra persona según como sea afectada su percepción, lo cual era de mucha utilidad en un combate. Hizo especial hincapié en esto y en que el tiempo como tal, era imposible de modificar.

Uno de sus otros toques de gracia, era la capacidad sinérgica de unir el poder de dos magos y dos respectivos encantamientos en uno solo, haciéndolos por ende mucho más poderos.

Estos eran los rasgos generales de la rama. Ahora, depende la ruta tomada, algunas cosas cambiaban.

Una era a base de los astros. Era fuente de videntes y viajeros del tiempo, y propiciaba la capacidad de ver el pasado de otra persona. Para utilizarla se requiere energía del cosmos, por lo cual, en un rango muy avanzado, podrían provocar una lluvia de estrellas o asteroides.

La segunda, utilizaba la energía de los arcanos y ancestros. Era la magia más antigua utilizada y por ello cada vez se oía hablar menos de ella. Sin embargo, la magia involuntaria era regida por este canal. Tonks le explicó a Harry que éste era el tipo de magia que salió de su madre a la hora de protegerlo. Era excesivamente poderosa, capaz de crear escudos verdaderamente impenetrables, como en el caso del creado de Lily, incapaz de ser atravesado ni por un Avada Kedavra.

Todos, sin excepción, habían quedado sumamente fascinados por esta rama. Interiormente todos cruzaban los dedos por ser capaces de manejarla a pesar de lo difícil que aquello era según las palabras de su profesora de turno, quien les contó, como a pesar de poder canalizar algunos hechizos ella misma, no era capaz de hacer ni un cuarto de las cosas que eran posibles con la Magia Sensorial.

Las parejas de práctica se mantuvieron tal como Snape los había dispuesto. Por claros motivos sólo había cambiado para Harry, que se mostró mucho más que cómodo con su nueva pareja.

El método de ejecución había sido bastante más extraño que el anterior. Esperaron a que el Sol comenzara a ocultarse dejando ver así las primeras estrellas y Tonks los hizo sentar con las piernas cruzadas frente a sus compañeros teniendo que mantener su mirada en el otro por el tiempo que ella lo dijera.

Ahí empezaron a volverse las cosas incómodas.

A todos los Slytherins les parecía una tontería, pero al menos, Draco no tenía que sufrir con la incomodidad del resto. Mal que mal, Pansy y Theo parecían poder sobrellevarlo. En cambio, Blaise no podía contenerse de hacerle caras a Weasley, el cual daba la sensación que se ponía más y más rojo según crecía su furia contra el moreno… Tonks les llamó la atención, pero poco caso le hicieron.

Justo cuando parecía que Ron iba a saltarle al cuello a la arrogante serpiente, Tonks dio la orden.

Todos cerraron los ojos y estiraron sus manos hasta chocar con las de su compañero, manteniendo las palmas pegadas.

Casi al instante comenzaron a escucharse las quejas y protestas. Ninguno quería reconocer su imposibilidad de conectar con este canal y se descargaba echándole las culpas a su compañero. Harry fue el único que casi lo logra, lanzando junto a Tonks un Lumos bastante intenso, ella le sonrió con cariño antes de bufar y sacudir la cabeza con decepción por el comportamiento del resto.

Fue la única en darse cuenta que en todo el embrollo faltaban dos personas.

-¡Mierda! -susurró, pero lo bastante en alto para alarmar al resto. La visión frente a ellos no hacía que se tranquilizaran, tampoco.

Draco y Hermione mantenían sus manos unidas, aunque ahora sus dedos estaban entrelazados; sus cabezas estaban ligeramente echadas para atrás, lo suficiente para que todos vieran sus ojos abiertos completamente blancos… inclusive los de Draco.

Ron y Pansy hicieron el intento de ir a separarlos o al menos de hacer algo, pero Tonks se los impidió sosteniéndolos por el brazo.

-Sólo falta que hablen con voces gruesas y volveré a sentirme en mi tercer año -pensó Harry en voz alta, recordando su episodio con la profesora Trelawney.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos, con todos expectantes mirándolos, hasta que los dos volvieron en sí.

Fue en simultáneo. Ambos se sacudieron como si hubieran sido arrastrados y luego de agitar la cabeza abrieron los ojos. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Incluso aquellas dos nubes negras habían vuelto, rompiendo las esperanzas de sus amigos de que aquello hubiese cambiado.

Nadie se había atrevido a acercarse, y menos lo hicieron cuando vieron a Draco estirar el brazo y acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Hermione. Ella cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza buscando acentuar el contacto. Poco después, y sin poder contenerse, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y se arrojó sobre él buscando consuelo. Instintivamente Draco la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó fuerte contra sí.

A Pansy le recorrió un escalofrío al ver que de los ojos del rubio también comenzaban a bajar algunas lágrimas.

Todos estaban estáticos, nadie los había preparado para ver algo así. Esos dos, abrazados a la vista de todos como si nada importara. Les era imposible no empezar a tejer hipótesis en su cabeza sobre lo que habrían experimentado, pero lo cierto es que ninguno nunca estaría ni cerca de acertar. Tan abstraídos estaban con ello, que ninguno se dio cuenta como Ron había vuelto a la casa hecho una furia

Cuando pasó por la sala de estar en camino a su habitación lo sorprendió una voz femenina.

-¿Estás bien?

Ron se giró encontrándose con los ojos azules de Astoria clavados intensamente en él. Cuando vio a la muchacha ponerse de pie y empezar a acercarse dejó la sorpresa de lado para volver a ponerse rígido.

-Sí -respondió oscamente.

-Pues no lo parece… -observó- Te ves más que molesto, ¿qué sucedió allí fuera?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Sólo intentaba ser amable -se defendió.

-Nadie te lo ha pedido -replicó- Si quieres hacer algo útil, deja de ser un estorbo y vete de aquí -le soltó entre dientes para luego voltearse y dirigirse a su habitación sin más.

Astoria se quedó allí, con una ceja alzada, sorprendida por esta nueva cara del Weasley que acababa de conocer…

— — — — — — — — — —

Todos habían vuelto a reunirse en la sala de estar luego del extraño suceso en los jardines.

Hermione y Draco habían sido claros y firmes en que no hablarían de lo sucedido, que era algo personal. Extrañamente, a pesar que todos morían de la intriga por saberlo, ninguno presionó. Claro, si Ron hubiese estado allí, todos sabían que la historia habría sido otra.

Sobre todo porque los dos aún mantenían sus manos enlazadas…

Antes de irse, Tonks quería entregarles a los Gryffindors cosas que les habían quedado en La Madriguera. Los Slytherins miraron con desconfianza que los cuatro eran unos pequeños bolsitos tejidos que por su tamaño no podían guardar más que algunos Galeones.

-Hechizo de extensión indetectable -informó Hermione con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes. Gesto que se quintuplicó al abrir la bolsita y pispiar lo que había dentro. Pegó un chillido, abrazó a Tonks y subió corriendo las escaleras abrazada a sus recuperadas pertenencias.

Los cuatro se quedaron bastante atónitos por la reacción de la chica, mirando el lugar por el que había desaparecido, mientras la misma reacción había causado la risa del resto de los presentes.

-Piensa en lo que hablamos, primo Drake -le dijo Tonks mientras se despedía, guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Te ha llamado Drake? -preguntó una indignada Pansy- ¡Sólo nosotros te llamamos así! -Draco se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Esa mujer tiene problemas de exceso de confianza…

-A mí me cae bien… -sonrió Blaise.

-Blaise, amigo, esa mujer te gana en hiperactividad a ti, si entiendes a lo que voy…

-¿Es eso un desafío? -volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con una de esas sonrisas que dan de que preocuparse…

-¡No! -gritaron los tres unánimemente para luego estallar en risas, llamando la atención de los demás.

-Ese debe haber sido un buen chiste… -pensó Luna en voz alta.

-Uno bastante espeluznante, en realidad… -respondió Theo, pensando en lo terrible que sería un Blaise compitiendo por ser más insoportable de lo que era. Luna lo miró como si intentara descifrar algo, pero al cabo de unos segundos volvió a su habitual mirada soñadora.

-Oh… no estoy segura de querer escucharlo, entonces… Gracias por advertirme, Theodore Nott. -Theo inclinó la cabeza a modo de respuesta, pero al alzarla se encontró con los ojos de sus cuatro amigos sobre él.

-¿Algo que quieras contarnos, Theodore Nott? -Pansy hizo especial énfasis en su nombre. Theo se hizo completamente el desentendido.

-Para nada, Parkinson, para nada…

— — — — — — — — — —

Era ya bastante entrada la noche cuando los Slytherins decidieron bajar a las cocinas a prepararse algo de comer.

Menuda sorpresa se llevaron al ver a Hermione Granger vestida tan sólo con un remerón que le quedaba como vestido corto, bailando libremente mientras batía algo. Les costó un poco notar que tenía unos cables metidos en su oreja que en el otro extremo estaban enganchados a una especie de caja color negra.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Draco sin saber por qué sus amigo se habían estaqueado de golpe en su lugar, aunque podía percibir la energía de alguien más en la habitación no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para saber de quien se trataba.

La voz del rubio sacó inmediatamente a Hermione de su burbuja. Había pegado un pequeño salto por el susto de la sorpresa, y se había quitado los auriculares instintivamente.

Recién entonces se dio cuenta de las fachas con las que había salido de su habitación. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Adorable… -mencionó Blaise con burla.

-Chicos… lo siento. Yo... yo pensé que ya se habrían acostado.

-Nos entretuvimos charlando y olvidamos cenar. -respondió Blaise. A Draco, sin saber por qué, le molestó esa repentina necesidad del moreno de interactuar con Granger.

-Oh…

-Y por lo visto a ti también.

-Ehm, si… -respondió un tanto avergonzada.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes puesto? -intervino Pansy. Por el tono que usó, Draco se dio cuenta que no estaba precisamente alabando su atuendo.

-Oh… es una camiseta de mi banda muggle favorita -contestó sonriente- Banda musical -se vio en la necesidad de aclarar- Como Weird Sisters.

-Pero muggle… -agregó Theo.

-Claro… -rió

-¿Y esas cosas que tenías conectadas a tus oídos? -Volvió a preguntar Pansy. Draco verdaderamente se estaba exasperando por no tener idea de lo que sucedía allí.

-Se llaman auriculares -sonrió, feliz de poder dar una clase de tecnología muggle- Se utilizan para escuchar música. Van conectados a este aparato de aquí -señaló la caja negra que habían divisado antes- que se llama Walkman, dentro tiene otro pequeño artefacto -dentro de la caja había una especie de cajita aún más pequeña- llamado cassette, donde la música va grabada. El walkman la reproduce, y los auriculares proyectan el sonido a tus oídos -concluyó. Todos la miraban como si acabase de dar un discurso en chino.

-Nunca voy a recordar ninguno de esos nombres… -murmuró Blaise. Theo asintió dándole la razón.- Lo importante es que uno mete la música en la caja esa, y por esos cables se puede escuchar, ¿verdad? -resumió. Hermione frunció el entrecejo pero le dio la razón.

-Sí, eso mismo.

-¿Puedo escuchar? -preguntó Draco, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Draco Malfoy interactuando con tecnología muggle… ver para creer. -se burló Blaise.

Hermione ignoró completamente el comentario, y rápidamente se acercó a Draco para ponerle los auriculares. Verdaderamente le había hecho mucha ilusión el interés del chico.

Draco se removió un poco incómodo cuando Hermione puso esas cosas en sus oídos, pero sobretodo se sobresaltó cuando la música comenzó a sonar.

Hermione lo miraba con los ojos llenos de un brillo que a ninguno de los otros le pasó por alto.

Mientras el susto inicial iba desapareciendo, una sonrisa iba asomándose en su rostro.

-Son buenos… -resolvió luego de un rato escuchando.

-¿Qué son buenos? ¡The Beatles es la banda más legendaria de la historia de la música muggle! Todo nace a partir de ellos, han roto todos los récords y hasta creado nuevos. Son un ícono. ¡Son más que "buenos"!

-Parece que tenemos una fan aquí -se burló Pansy, haciéndola sonrojar.

-¡Malfoy! Préstame eso -demando Blaise, quitándole los auriculares al rubio y colocándoselos él. Draco gruñó en disgusto.

-¡No monopolicen! -se quejó Pansy al ver como Blaise sonreía y movía la cabeza a lo que debía ser el compás de la música. En un acto que tomó a todos por sorpresa, sacó su varita y la dirigió hacia el objeto. Inmediatamente la música comenzó a sonar en todo el lugar.

-¡Pansy! ¿Acaso no sabes que está prohibido encantar objetos muggles? -le reprendió Hermione. Pansy chasqueó la lengua.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, Granger… ¿por quién me tomas? Pero, estamos en guerra, vivimos escondidos... ¿realmente crees que el ministerio vendrá a multarnos o algo así?

A Hermione no le gustaba admitirlo, pero Pansy tenía un punto. Aunque no le dio la razón con palabras, dejó que siguiera con la música en altavoz.

Con The Beatles de fondo, Pansy se encargó de terminar la cena para los cinco.

Draco sentenció que ya era hora de dirigirse a sus habitaciones cuando Blaise, luego que Hermione les explicara lo que era un submarino, se pusiera una cacerola en la cabeza y comenzara a marchar cantando al ritmo de _Yellow Submarine._

Theo, Blaise y Pansy se despidieron de ellos al llegar a su piso, mientras que Draco y Hermione continuaron juntos hacia el suyo.

Recién al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Draco, Hermione se dio cuenta que después de lo que había sucedido, no estaría cómoda durmiendo sola. A Draco no le costó mucho darse cuenta de su titubeo.

-¿Está todo bien? -Preguntó.

-Sí, sí, sólo qué… yo no… yo quería…

-¿Quieres pasar? -le facilitó la tarea. Estaba completamente en contra de su plan de alejamiento, pero él tampoco quería dejarla ahí.

Ella asintió rápidamente. Draco rió al notar el gesto… la gente al rededor parecía no haber asimilado su ceguera, menos mal que él estaba progresando en su percepción.

Hermione entró a paso lento a la habitación, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Y con la misma parsimonia tomó asiento al borde de la cama.

-¿Quieres hablar de…?

-No -respondió sin dejarlo terminar la pregunta- No hoy. Sino no podré dormir en toda la noche. -Draco asintió con compresión. Él tampoco creía ser capaz de conciliar el sueño, aunque estaba seguro que sería por motivos diferentes… a Hermione le aterrorizaba lo que habían visto, no dormiría a causa de las pesadillas que eso podría producirle, en cambio él no dormiría por darle vueltas al asunto intentando encontrarle un sentido a cada una de esas imágenes.

Draco notó cómo después de eso, Hermione se había vuelto tensa. Se odió bastante por ello.

-Así que… -habló sin saber muy bien que decir, pero con la intención de volver a aligerar el ambiente- ¿Tienes más cintas musicales de esas? -Hermione no supo si su risa se debió a la manera que Malfoy había encontrado para denominar a los cassett's o por la ternura que le despertó su intento de comenzar una charla.

-¡Tengo un montón de ellos! -sonrió orgullosa- A La Madriguera sólo había llevado algunos, los que escuchaba más frecuentemente… pero con mi padre nos hemos hecho de una gran colección -esta vez su sonrisa iba cargada de nostalgia. Draco se dio cuenta que ella casi nunca hablaba de sus padres- Aunque él era más afín a Guns n' Roses…

-¿Otra banda? -adivinó él.

-Sí, aunque mucho más contemporánea y un estilo muy diferente.

-¿Tienes alguna cinta de ellos?

-¿Te gustaría escucharlos? -preguntó entre sorprendida y emocionada por la idea. Tal tono de ilusión no hizo más que volver a producir ese calorcito en el pecho del rubio que cada vez aparecía con mayor frecuencia.

-Claro… -le sonrió. Y en cuestión de segundos Hermione había ido y vuelto a su habitación para traer consigo un caja llena de cassette's.

Cuando Draco quiso darse cuenta, Hermione estaba tirando de él hasta sentarlo sobre la cama y colocándole uno de los auriculares, el otro lo usó ella.

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, a pesar de ya haber vivido la experiencia y saber lo que sucedería, Draco volvió a dar un respingo.

Pasó un par de segundos en silencio, analizando lo que escuchaba, cuando soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Creo que comprendo a lo que te referías con lo de "estilos diferentes"… estos son más ¿estridentes? -intentó buscar la definición correcta

-Bueno, justo _Welcome to the jungle_ , la canción que escuchas, no es una de sus baladas… -aclaró ella con una sonrisa. -Pero pronto seguro sonará alguna. Este es un compilado de canciones que he grabado yo misma desde la radio. -Draco la miró con asombro

-¿Has capturado música en una cinta tú misma? ¿Sin magia? -inquirió con asombro.

-Los muggles también tienen sus trucos -rió- Y es más fácil de lo que suena.

Hermione tuvo razón. No mucho después comenzó a sonar una de las baladas míticas de la banda. Por un rato Draco se mantuvo concentrado en lo que escuchaba y Hermione mantenía su atención sobre él.

Era algo bastante utópico el que Draco Malfoy estuviese escuchando música muggle, en un artefacto muggle y encima pareciera disfrutar de ello. Deseó tener una videocámara.

Tan concentrada estaba ella en su observación sobre el muchacho, que estaba pasando por alto la canción que sonaba en sus oídos, no conectándolo con el ensimismamiento del chico. Recién cuando Draco abrió los ojos y clavó su oscura mirada sobre ella, cargada de fuerza, pareció darse cuenta de ello.

" _So if you want to love me, then darling don't refrain. Or I'll just end up walking in the cold November rain_ "* decía la voz de Axl Rose en ese momento. Pero luego de eso, nuevamente, no fue capaz de retener más nada.

Draco seguía mirándola así, como si quisiera atravesarla con la mirada, como si quisiera decirle algo a través de sus ojos. Mecánicamente ella alzó la mano y acunó el rostro del chico, quién se dejó hacer. Ambos se quedaron así, perdidos en los ojos del otro.

-Te he visto trasmitir más cosas con tus ojos así que cuando estaban grises -pensó en voz alta- Antes parecías tener una puerta de acero imposible de traspasar… ahora, ese mar negro no hace más que invitarme a zambullirme en ellos -sonrió

-Debe ser la magia negra, ya sabes cuánto atrae… -intentó bromear, más Hermione lo pasó de largo.

-¿Sabes? No he pasado por alto como todo el mundo evita mirarte a los ojos. Ya sea por culpa, o miedo… -se encogió de hombros- Yo siento que me atraen como imanes, no puedo evitar perderme en ellos cada vez que estamos así…

-Deberías ser más sensata, Granger, y no dejarte atrapar por la tentación… -su tono había sonado bastante más bajo, produciéndole un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago a la castaña. -Aunque ya sabes… yo no puedo decir que me esté quejando… -No sólo había mantenido ese maldito tono de voz, sino que se había arrimado varios centímetros hacia ella… pero poco duró. Inmediatamente cerró los ojos y tomando una respiración profunda volvió a alejarse de ella. -Será mejor que durmamos… -sugirió. Hermione, todavía abrumada por lo que acababa de suceder, asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

Sin embargo, a la hora de acostarse, siguiendo algún tipo de impulso, Hermione se acomodó de una forma en la que cuando Draco lo fue a hacer, tiró de él haciendo que su cabeza quedara recostada sobre su pecho.

Antes que él fuera capaz de protestar comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Draco no fue capaz de más que dejarse a hacer. No tenía idea de a donde llevaría todo eso. Acreditaba todo a lo sucedido esa tarde, entendía perfectamente que después de haber visto lo visto, Hermione necesitara aferrarse a él.

Se acomodó mejor y pasó uno de sus brazos por alrededor de ella, tomándole la mano que le quedaba libre y se alzó un poco para poder hablar.

-Así como hace un tiempo me prometí a mí mismo que te protegería y nada malo te sucedería, esta vez te prometo a ti que todo va a estar bien. -Le besó la mejilla y volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre ella.

Y Hermione le creyó. No sólo deseó con todas sus fuerzas que él tuviera razón. Sino que, por algún motivo, le creyó.

Un poco inconscientemente, un poco confiada que Draco ya había caído en brazos de Morfeo, mientras seguía peinándole el cabello con los dedos comenzó a cantar por lo bajo…

-If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true and help me understand? 'Cause I've been in love before, and I found that love was more than just holding hands. If I give my heart to you, I must be sure from the very start that you would love me more than her...* -Draco enseguida reconoció la canción como una de la primera banda que Hermione les había enseñado, más eso no importaba. A consciencia o no, lo que Hermione cantaba no podía significarle más que una señal, un empujón motivacional para tirar a la mierda su postura y arriesgarse. Quizás su visión debería atemorizarlo y alejarlo más de ella, pero al contrario, estaba más seguro que el amor era lo único que podía sacarlos triunfantes en esa guerra, y esa palabra para él estaba ligada a una sola persona.

Fue muy cuidadoso en no moverse. Siguió haciéndose el dormido y disfrutando un poquito más de eso, su canto, sus caricias. ¡Mierda! No sabía cuándo podría volver a tener una experiencia como esa, pero haría todo lo posible por conseguirlo, lo había decidido.

Al menos, si se lo llevaban a los dementores, tendría más de un recuerdo feliz para aguantar.

* * *

 **n/a:**

 _*"Así que si quieres amarme, querida, no tengas miedo. O terminaré caminando bajo la fría lluvia de Noviembre."_

 _*"Si me enamorara de ti, ¿me prometes que serás honesto y me ayudaras a entender? Porque me he enamorado antes, y aprendí que amar no es sólo tomarse de las manos. Si te doy mi corazón, tengo que estar seguro desde el principio que me amarás más que ella..."_

 _Feliz año nuevo! Aquí he vuelto!_

 _Un poco de paz y distensión antes que las cosas se les vuelvan un poco más complicadas a los chicos, y mientras tanto un montón de Dramione para ustedes!_

 _El nombre del capítulo está basado en el titulo de una canción de Los Redonditos de Ricota, una Banda Argentina, que se llama "Una piba con la remera de Greenpeace"_

 _Sé que habrán muchas preguntas sobre lo que sucedió con ellos en el entrenamiento, pero tiempo al tiempo, las cosas ya se sabrán._ _  
_

 _No hubo recomendación musical al inicio del capitulo, porque estuvo musicalizado dentro del mismo._

 _Espero que hayan empezado de 10 este 2016, gracias por acompañarme en este nuevo año!_

 _Haré lo posible por estar aquí el viernes!_

 _Muchos besos._

 **Ilwen** _( 08/01/2016)_


	15. Juegos peligrosos

**Recomendación musical:** _Vermillion pt. 2 - Slipknot_

* * *

 **C14 – Juegos peligrosos**

Toda la taberna se iba sumiendo en un profundo y pesado silencio a cada paso del hombre que acababa de entrar. Quizás pocos, o tal vez nadie, sabían en realidad de quién se trataba, pero su larga túnica y su amplia capucha no hacían más que enfatizar su aura oscura. Y nadie era tonto, cualquier persona que emanara algo así en la época en que vivían era alguien de cuidado.

Como si supiera exactamente a donde dirigirse, el hombre se encaminó a paso seguro y vista fija hacia casi el final del salón y se sentó en un taburete de la barra haciendo sobresaltar a la mujer a su lado.

Con un leve movimiento corrió apenas su capucha para dejar ver parte de su rostro, lo suficiente para ser reconocido. La mujer jadeó, pero él en un sólo movimiento le cubrió la boca con una de sus manos y con la otra se llevó el dedo índice a sus propios labios haciéndole una seña para que guardara silencio. Ella obedeció, parpadeando rápida y nerviosamente a través de sus gafas.

-Sybill… -la llamó el con su áspera voz.

-Severus… -respondió casi tartamudeando- ¡Qué sorpresa…!

-No estoy para formalidades -dijo severamente. Ella asintió.

-Lo imaginé, pero mi tercer ojo no me advirtió de tu visita, por lo tanto no adivino el motivo de esta improvisada reunión -dijo habiendo recuperado la compostura y dejando atrás los nervios iniciales. Snape soltó un bufido.

-Espero que tu tercer ojo sea más útil que eso… -criticó. La mujer lo miró con atención, ladeando un poco la cabeza en un gesto que denotaba su intento de descifrarlo.

-Oh, creí que no creías en mis habilidades -replicó, aunque no fue una acusación.

-A situaciones desesperadas… -dejó la frase a medio decir. Ella lo miró aún con más curiosidad. Snape se cansó de eso y tomó aire antes de empezar a hablar.- Hace un tiempo, alrededor de la fecha de la batalla, comenzó a circular un rumor… -comenzó a explicar- Un rumor sobre una Profecía. -Al decir esto, la vidente se tensó notablemente. -Por tu incomodidad, deduzco que sabes a lo que me refiero, así que me ahorraré entrar en detalles.

-¿Cómo te has enterado tú? -cuestionó

-Los rumores vuelan, incluso en estos tiempos. -respondió, aunque no con muchas ganas.

-Entonces sigo sin entender que es lo que buscas, Severus… -le dijo con paciencia. Él se acercó peligrosamente y le susurró con voz trémula.

-Espero no estar interpretando una tomada de pelo, Sybill.

-No… no, para nada. -Se corrigió temerosa de la reacción que pudiera tener el otro.

-De acuerdo. -accedió- Entonces no tendrás inconvenientes en hacerme saber quién fue la vidente… tú como nadie comprenderá lo importante que es conocer palabra por palabra exacta...

-No -lo interrumpió, pero inmediatamente volvió a hablar para corregirse- No sé quién ha sido.

-Creo haber sido claro en que no me tomes por idiota…

-Severus, ¿para qué quieres saberlo? ¿por qué tanto interés sobre esa profecía? -preguntó en casi una súplica. Si mostraba tal preocupación es porque algo sabía.

-Porque creo saber sobre quienes se trata -respondió tentando a la suerte de que así la mujer hablara. Ésta ahogó un grito.

-¿Quiénes…?

-Respóndeme primero -se anticipó

-Yo… no puedo… no sé.

-Sybill… -su tono se volvió completamente más amenazador.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, a su lado apareció parada una mujer. Su estatura no era muy alta y llevaba una túnica con capucha color lavanda. Dejó caer su capucha y levantó la vista, el azul de sus ojos parecía resaltar en la oscuridad del lugar. Snape estaba listo para atacar cuando la bella muchacha habló.

-Creo que es a mí a quién buscas… Severus. Soy Tanith.

— — — — — — — — — —

Esa mañana Theo y Blaise se habían despertado más que temprano y les estaba resultando imposible volver a dormirse. Bastó un intercambio de miradas para que ambos llegaran a un acuerdo y salieran rápida y enérgicamente de la cama.

Bajaron suavemente las escaleras con intenciones de no despertar a nadie, y se dirigieron directamente al patio.

Theo miró su reloj y volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo. Blaise le sonrió cuasi felinamente y a su grito de "¡Ya!" ambos se lanzaron a correr.

No habían pasado ni siquiera cinco minutos cuando el rintintín de una voz femenina los sacó de su concentración.

-¡Buen día Blaise y Theodore! ¿puedo unírmeles? -preguntó Luna. Los chicos se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros, más que nada sorprendidos.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? -fue Blaise el que habló. Inmediatamente y sin decir nada, sólo sonriendo, esperó a que pasaran por su lado y comenzó a trotar a su par.

No pasó mucho para que los chicos le sacaran una considerable ventaja, más ella no se dejó desanimar y siguió en su carrera como si nada.

Cuando decidieron parar, vieron como la chica apenas podía con su cuerpo, pero aún así no se había quejado ni una sola vez.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó la muchacha- Ha sido un entrenamiento exhaustivo… -murmuró sin dejar de sonreír, los chicos no pudieron evitar reír, no sin cierta ternura.

-Ve a refrescarte -le sugirió Theo- Nosotros seguiremos un poco más aquí…

-Oh -susurró- ¿les soy una molestia?

-Para nada. -le aseguró Theo, quizás con demasiada urgencia a juzgar por la sonrisa de su amigo- Sólo que te ves cansada…

-¡Y lo estoy! -rió- Pero me gustaría seguirlos un poco más, le vendá bien a mi organismo. He estado demasiado holgazana y eso hace que a los _peplins_ les parezca propicia para asentarse…-Ninguno entendió nada de lo último que había dicho, pero tampoco le dieron demasiada importancia.

-Claro… bueno, como tú desees…

-¡Gracias, son muy amables! -sonrió abriendo aún más sus ojos azules- ¿Con qué seguimos ahora?

Luna no se había quejado ni de las zancadillas, ni las abdominales, ni las lagartijas. Tardaba un poco más que ellos, pero lograba su cometido. Incluso ahora, estaba con Blaise insistiéndole a Theo para hacer algunos intercambios de hechizos.

-¿Hola? -todos se voltearon al ver a una pelirroja con el rostro lleno de interrogantes mirándolos desde la puerta- Ehmm… me asusté al despertar y ver que no estabas en tu cama… -explicó

-¡Ginny! -exclamó la otra dando un saltito de alegría- ¡Llegas justo!

-¿Ah, si?

-¡Si! Necesitábamos a alguien más para hacer unos duelos… Ya que Theo decía que sino no era justo.

-No es una obligación… -aclaró el mencionado. Blaise lo miró con suspicacia, parecía que por alguna razón el otro quería evitar aquella situación.

-¡Ni hablar! -respondió con énfasis- Estoy dentro… ¿Quién será mi pareja? -Blaise arqueó la ceja sorprendido por su disposición.

-Me gusta tu actitud, estarás conmigo. -sentenció. Ginny le guiñó el ojo.

Al cabo de un rato la pelirroja estaba casi tan sudada y agitada como los otros tres. Si bien Luna y Theo eran más que buenos contrincantes, con Blaise le estaban sacando buena ventaja dado que los dos tenían rápidos reflejos con los que esquivaban y enviaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Theo era un completo estratega y se movía con sutileza y destreza al mismo tiempo, sus movimientos eran desenvueltos pero firmes y concisos. Y Luna, como ya ella sabía, era una experta en anticipar los movimientos de sus contrincantes y los tomaba por sorpresa con sus particulares e inesperados ataques.

Cuando dieron por finalizado su duelo, Blaise alzó teatralmente a Ginny del suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas a modo de festejo. Luna se acercó a Theo y le posó suavemente la mano en el hombro.

-Lo siento -susurró tomándolo por sorpresa- Me he dejado estar mucho tiempo… pero te prometo que la próxima vez los machacaremos -le aseguro con una sonrisa resplandeciente a la que Theo correspondió casi por reflejo.

-¡Ni sueñes que te dejaré, Luna! -chilló Ginny habiendo llegado a escucharla.

-Mañana a la misma hora, si es que quieren volver a ser vapuleados. -les retó Blaise.

-¡Hecho! -aceptó Theo y se volvió hacia Luna que lo miraba entusiasmada- Te tomo la palabra, Lovegood…

-¡Oigan! ¿Eso significa que debo volver a levantarme temprano? ¿No podemos modificar ese término?-protestó la pelirroja haciéndolos a todos reír- ¡Hey, qué lo decía enserio!.

— — — — — — — — — —

Draco admiraba la capacidad de su mente para seleccionar las pocas buenas escenas que había tenido la visión que compartió con Hermione la tarde anterior y reproducirle sólo esas en sus sueños de esa noche.

Había dormido esplendorosamente bien, y mucho tenía que ver el calor que emanaba el cuerpo encima del suyo.

Se había despertado un par de veces en la noche, como si inconscientemente buscara cerciorarse que lo que sucedía era real, o que ella seguía allí.

La primera vez, sus posiciones se habían mantenido tal y como se habían dormido primeramente. Ya para la segunda en algún momento habían decidido voltearse y era ella la que descansaba prácticamente al completo encima de él.

La sensación era completamente inexplicable.

A pesar de no ser la primera vez que dormían juntos y de haber sido esa primera vez muy especial para él, no tenía punto de comparación.

Era una experiencia mágica. Literalmente. No con intención de caer en la cursilería barata.

Draco podía sentir perfectamente como sus magias se acoplaban, se abrazaban, se mezclaban. Era cálido, embriagante, confortable… era mantener los ojos cerrados, respirar lentamente y saber que todo está bien. Estar a salvo, estar en su lugar en el mundo.

Lejos estaba de relacionarse a lo sexual, era tan puramente emocional que hasta lo asustaba.

Lo mejor era saber que Hermione se sentía de la misma manera, y estaba seguro de eso. De otra forma su magia no se sentiría tan a gusto con la suya, y ella no se acurrucaría contra él ronroneando en busca de su calor.

Ademas que el estar así con ella era increíble no sólo por ser algo que nunca en sus años de "enamoramiento" habría imaginado que sucedería, sino que también le resultaba increíble el cómo lograba hacerle olvidar de todo.

En ese momento no podía creerse poca cosa para ella, no merecerla. No podía pensar en todo el mal que había hecho, que le había hecho. No existía su pasado mortífago, ni su pasado lleno de dolor. No había guerra, no había miedo, no existía la incertidumbre sobre cuanto tiempo más permanecerían con vida.

Era ella. Sólo podía pensar y concentrarse en ella y en las sensaciones que le producía.

¿La calma antes de la tormenta? Podría ser… Pero a él en ese momento no le importaba ni siquiera irse al mismísimo infierno.

Parecía estar bajo algún tipo de alucinógeno. Rió suavemente al pensarlo.

El leve movimiento de su pecho al hacerlo hizo que Hermione comenzara a removerse.

Sintió perfectamente como despertaba y reaccionaba al tomar consciencia. El que no se tensara ni siquiera por un segundo, sino que gruñera y se volviese a acurrucar en su cuello con tal familiaridad y naturalidad, incrementó la sensación que venía experimentando.

Probablemente ya tendría otro ataque moralista que intentara boicotear su idea. Pero en ese momento, la idea de no tenerla así para él, le producía una tristeza que hasta le costaba reconocer. Tenía que lograr apartar ese sentimiento, alejar a sus demonios y fantasmas y arriesgarse por lo que realmente quería.

Quería a esa mujer para él.

-No quiero despertar. -protestó contra su cuello- No quiero enfrentarme al mundo…

-Por mi, puedes armar tu trinchera aquí mismo si quieres. -le ofreció, Hermione sonrió radiante.

-Gracias… -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez- Y no por el ofrecimiento, por toda la noche…

-Créeme que lo he disfrutado más que tú- -le guiñó el ojo haciéndola reír. -No ha representado ningún tipo de sacrificio.

-Puedo imaginarlo… -le dijo siguiéndole el juego- De todas formas ha significado mucho para mi y quería darte las gracias…

-¿Cómo has dormido? -le preguntó sintiéndose un poco incómodo con su insistente gratitud.

-Mejor que en mucho tiempo -respondió honestamente- Verdaderamente siento todo mi cuerpo relajado como hacía tiempo…

-Bueno, sabes que puedes repetirlo cuando quieras -le volvió a guiñar el ojo ganándose un leve golpe en el pecho.

-Bajaré a desayunar, ¿vienes? -le invitó, comenzando a incorporarse.

-Pensé que no querías salir de aquí -replicó.

-Del querer al poder hay una gran diferencia, cielo… -canturreó desde la puerta.

-Antes que te vayas, quería decirte algo -la frenó mientras se ponía de pie parándose frente a ella.- Es lo único que diré de nuestra visión hasta que estés preparada -le aclaró, y antes de volver a hablar bajó la cabeza hasta llegar sugerentemente a su oído- Ahora entiendo por qué recibiste tantos halagos en mi cumpleaños… estabas verdaderamente espectacular, Hermione. Eras la visión más perfecta que tuve en mi vida, y saber que te habías puesto así para mi lo vuelve todo aún más excitante. -finalizó. A Hermione se le secó la boca de golpe, y antes que pudiera decir algo. Draco salió de la habitación dejándola estaqueada allí..

Oh, él sí que sabía hacer una salida...

— — — — — — — — — —

-Pelirroja… -la llamó Blaise. Ginny se volteó hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-No me llames así.

-¿Por qué? Eres pelirroja… -respondió como si aquello fuera la cosa más lógica y con más sentido en el mundo.

-Y tú eres negro y no escucho a la gente llamándote así -replicó cruzándose de brazos. Vaya, la Weasley tenía su punto, cada vez le gustaba más. -Bueno, ¿qué querías? -preguntó anticipándose a que Blaise soltara alguna respuesta ingeniosa, de ésta manera, ella había ganado la batalla.

-No estés enojada con Granger. -soltó.

-Yo no estoy enojada con Hermione…

-Ah, ¿entonces es costumbre tuya el andar fulminando a las personas con la mirada? Lo tendré en cuenta para cuando me toque… -ironizó. Ginny soltó un suspiro

-No estoy enojada con ella, sólo frustrada… -reconoció. Blaise sonrió acercándose a ella.

-Debes darle tiempo, han pasado demasiadas cosas en este último tiempo…

-No parece tener problemas para hablar con Parkinson -puntualizó- Un mes que pasamos separadas y perdí a mi mejor amiga...¡lo qué me faltaba!

-Ha sido un mes complicado. Hermione ha sido muy atenta con nosotros intentando acoplarnos y hacernos sentir cómodos… Eso le ha traído problemas por el otro lado, y ella ha tenido que dividirse y amoldarse a la situación. Debe estar cansada de estar en el ojo de la crítica y teme que ustedes también la juzguen.

-Yo no soy mi hermano. -replicó ofendida.

-Nadie ha dicho eso. Pero quiero creer que Granger tampoco esperaba esa reacción de él… tenle paciencia, demuéstrale que está equivocada y ella irá bajando la guardia, pero no seas dura con ella, es lo que menos necesita… -Ginny asintió lentamente.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -Le preguntó directa. Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-Ya te lo he dicho… ella ha sido la única en tratarnos bien cuando llegamos. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

— — — — — — — — — —

Hermione sonrió al salir de su habitación y encontrarse a Draco apoyado en la barandilla de la escalera, esperándola.

Sin decirle nada, ni apenas hacer una mueca, él estiró su brazo ofreciéndoselo para que se tomara de el, lo cual Hermione hizo inmediatamente, sin menguar las risas.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó guiándolos hacia las escaleras- Y quiero que seas sincera conmigo…

-Sí, lo estoy, -respondió enternecida por el gesto- Realmente el que hayas estado conmigo anoche, o ahora mismo -apretó su agarre- ha sido muy importante.

-No dudes en buscarme… -si bien fue un ofrecimiento, sonó casi como una súplica- Si empiezas a sentirte mal, o a pensar mucho en ello… -Hermione asintió.

-Lo haré. -Después de unos segundos volvió a hablar- Tú…. ¿Tú crees que realmente sean visiones? Es decir… ¿que hayamos previsto el futuro?

-No se me ocurre otra cosa -respondió tristemente.- Aunque estuve dándole vueltas y quizás no sean lo que parecen. Ya sabes que la adivinación es una rama inexacta… quizás las situaciones que vimos, al ser tan fugaces, no estén en el contexto que parecen estar… ¿me explico? -Los ojos de Hermione brillaron.

-¡Perfectamente! Eso podría ser verdaderamente un alivio…

-Tampoco podemos confiarnos de ello. -se apresuró a aclarar.

-Lo sé -reconoció- Debemos tratar de evitarlas como sea… ¿Crees que debamos contárselas al resto?

-No lo sé, podría volverse un tanto apocalíptico todo, no sabes como pueden tomarlo -Hermione asintió dándole la razón- Ya nos ocuparemos de ello… -aseguró él mientras entraban en el comedor, donde todos clavaron su mirada en ellos de inmediato.- Estaremos bien. -murmuró por lo bajo, depositándole un beso en la cabeza y la soltó para ir a sentarse al lado de sus amigos.

Hermione quedó parada en su lugar sin saber que hacer por unos segundos. Recién entonces se dio cuenta que había estado orbitando alrededor de Draco desde ayer a la tarde, y ahora le costaba volver a independizarse.

Se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en ir a sentarse con los Slytherins, pero Astoria ya había acaparado la atención de Draco, por lo que desechó inmediatamente la idea con una incomodidad en la boca del estómago.

-¡Hermione! -escuchó como Ginny la llamaba, demasiado alto como para hacerse la desentendida- Ven, Luna ha preparado unos waffles exquisitos…

El tono amable y despreocupado de su voz le indicó que estaría "fuera de peligro", y la familiaridad en su trato le hizo sentir un pinchazo de culpa.

-Buenos días, chicas -las saludó una vez se sentó con ellas.

-Hola, Hermione -le sonrió Luna- ¿Cómo has dormido?

-Mejor de lo que pensaba -contestó.

-Eso es bueno -comentó Ginny interviniendo por primera vez.

-Ginny, yo quería…

-Herms -le interrumpió- No pasa nada… entiendo. Ya hablaremos de ellos cuando te sientas cómoda -le sonrió. Hermione le sonrió en respuesta y Luna las abrazó a ambas por los hombros.

-Me alegra que ya no haya momentos incómodos entre nosotras -suspiró.

Ginny levantó la vista al sentir una mirada sobre ella. No se equivocó al suponer que se trataba de Zabini, quién al conectar con sus ojos le guiñó uno, haciéndola sonrojar. Desvió la mirada inmediatamente.

Hermione no perdió detalle de aquél pequeño intercambió y sonrió para sus adentros. Después de todo, parecía que su vida no iba a ser la única revolucionada por una serpiente.

— — — — — — — — — —

-Buen día, Draco -le saludó Astoria cuando él terminó de saludar a sus amigos y de aguantar sus bromas por haber bajado con Granger tomada del brazo.-¿Te encuentras bien? Nunca bajas tan tarde a desayunar… -Él arqueó una ceja sorprendido por tal señalamiento, mas lo dejó pasar.

-Buen día, Tori… -correspondió al saludo- He dormido bien, gracias por preocuparte. Sólo que mi cama estaba más interesante esta mañana y me retuvo un poco más… ¿Tú como estás?

-Bien… aunque mi cama no tiene nada de interesante -intentó bromear.

-Has estado tanto tiempo en ella que debe haber perdido un poco el encanto… -Astoria rió festejándole la broma.

-Si, la verdad es que ya estoy cansada de descansar. Verdaderamente mi cuerpo se siente mejor... necesito más acción que sólo estar allí tendida… -Draco percibió un tono de provocación que decidió ignorar.

-Vas a tener que buscarte algo para hacer para no aburrirte… aunque aquí las opciones no son muchas. -Draco sentía la mirada de Hermione y de Pansy sobre él, se preguntaba si había otro hombre soltero en el mundo que fuera tan vigilado.

-El problema con aburrirme y estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada es que los recuerdos no me dejan en paz -suspiró.

-Creo que todos buscamos ocupar nuestras mentes para no caer en ello. -concordó.

-Si… por suerte ustedes se tienen los unos a los otros. -dijo, y Draco se perdió cómo al decir esto la morena había desviado su mirada hacia Hermione.- Yo sólo tengo a Daphne…

-Somos Slytherins, Tory… -le respondió con determinación- Si nos necesitas estaremos para ti, somos familia.

-Entonces, ¿puedo buscarte cuando esté aburrida?

-Claro -le respondió sin saber muy bien por qué su instinto le decía que algo de todo aquello no estaba del todo bien.

— — — — — — — — — —

-¡Voy a matar al maldito idiota! -Pansy entró hecha un torbellino a la habitación de Hermione. En la cena se había vuelto a repetir la escena de Draco hablando con Astoria del desayuno y ella simplemente no podía soportarlo, así que o iba y se descargaba con su amiga, o mataba al infeliz.

Lo que no tuvo nunca en cuenta fue que su amiga ya estaba acompañada. Luna y Ginny la miraban boquiabiertas mientras que Hermione intentaba contener la risa.

-¿Siempre entra así? -preguntó Ginny anonadada.

-Nah, de vez en cuando nada más… -rió

-Uhm… ¿lo siento? -dijo sin en realidad sentirlo mucho, porque sin importarle estar interrumpiendo, fue y se sentó en la cama al lado de Luna, frente a Hermione. -Deja de reírte, de lo que te hablo no es gracioso, ¿no tienes nada para decir? -le reprochó exasperada. Hermione soltó un profundo suspiro.

-No sé que quieres que te diga, Pans… Tienes razón, es un idiota que no piensa en ti.

-Es un buen comenzar… -le reconoció.

-Pero… -remarcó- Tampoco puedes controlar todo lo que hace… Ni siquiera sabes de que hablaban.

-¡No importa! ¡Estamos hablando de Astoria SoyZorra Greengrass! -Ginny y Luna no pudieron contener la carcajada- ¡Tienes que decirle algo, Hermione!

-¿Yo? -la pregunta salió casi como un gritito histérico.

-¡Si, tú! Tú puedes decirle lo que sea

-¿Sales con Draco Malfoy? -preguntó Luna, inocentemente

-¡No! -se apresuró a responder. Pansy chasqueó la lengua.

-Detalles… De todos modos te escuchará.

-Y estoy segura que si vas y le dices que te hace daño con su actitud, él te escuchará también… -replicó. La otra bufó con molestia.

-Cómo si a ti no te molestara… -protestó poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la puerta. -Busquen raciones en la cocina, voy a buscar mi pijama. Esta noche haremos noche de chicas. -sentenció sin buscar la aprobación de ninguna de las otras tres. Sin embargo, los ojos de Luna se iluminaron de inmediato.

-¡Sí! Podremos comer la bolsa de dulces que tengo guardada -comentó con ilusión.

-¿Tienes una bolsa de dulces guardada? -le preguntó Ginny con un tono un tanto amenazante.

-Así es.

-¿Y por qué la has mantenido guardada? -Luna se encogió de hombros.

-Porque esperaba una situación especial...

— — — — — — — — — —

Tras la excusa de ir a buscar sus dulces y tras ir a su habitación para tomarlos, Luna se desvió un poco, no parando en el piso de la habitación de Hermione sino yendo directamente hasta el patio de la Mansión.

Theo estaba recostado en un árbol, con un cigarrillo en los labios, tal como esperaba.

Se acercó a él a paso apresurado, llamándole la atención incluso antes de pararse frente a él. Theo la miró interrogante. Luna solía simplemente aparecer en silencio y sentarse a su lado hasta que terminara su cigarro.

-Esta noche no podré quedarme… y dudo que mañana aparezcamos temprano a entrenarnos -le anunció- Tendremos una noche de chicas, ¿sabes? -Theo la miró con atención, más no respondió.- Quería dejarte unas chucherías antes que nos las acabemos -le sonrió alcanzándole una rana de chocolate y un medallón de menta. -Buenas noches, Theodore –le saludó y salió corriendo. Dejándolo allí, separando los labios únicamente para dejar escapar el humo de sus pulmones, sin haber sido capaz de emitir palabra.

— — — — — — — — — —

No había sido un día agotador por alguna razón específica. Pero Draco se quedó dormido apenas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

Quizás, mucho tenía que ver que todavía sentía el perfume de Hermione en toda su cama.

A pesar de ello, su sueño era extremadamente ligero. Tanto, que apenas se abrió su puerta por unos segundos y él ya estaba con los ojos abiertos.

Todavía adormilado, notó como un cuerpo pequeño se subía a su cama para luego treparse por el suyo. Se tensó cuando unos labios dejaron un beso húmedo sobre su cuello.

Instintivamente llevó las manos a la cintura de la muchacha para alejarla, pero ésta lo malinterpreto e hizo que sus cuerpos se rozaran íntimamente y volvió a besarlo, esta vez una cadena sobre su pecho.

Su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente, más su cerebro todavía llevaba el control.

Aquella no era la proporción de cintura correcta, ni la textura de su pelo, mucho menos el aroma…

-Astoria… -su voz sonó más jadeante de lo que habría deseado.

-Draco… -respondió con picardía quitándose el camisón. Draco pudo sentir el roce de sus pechos contra su piel.- Estaba un tanto aburrida en mi habitación, y recordé lo que me habías propuesto esta mañana…

-Creo que me has malinterpretado -dijo, intentando volver a sacársela de encima con el mismo poco éxito. No quería ser brusco con ella, pero no se la estaba dejando fácil.

-Yo no lo creo… -mencionó haciendo referencia a su miembro endurecido al cual tomó repentinamente con la mano y comenzó a masajear.

De un sólo movimiento Draco giró dejándola a ella debajo de su cuerpo. Astoria rió creyendo haber logrado su cometido y le abrazó la cintura con las piernas, más Draco la tomó fuertemente por los hombros separándola.

-He dicho que te estas confundiendo, Astoria.

-¿Por qué tan tenso y serio? Vamos, sólo quiero divertirme un rato…

-Yo no -espetó con rudeza- Vete. -Pero Astoria tenía problemas en acatar sus órdenes y se arrimo a él hasta morderle la oreja con deseo.

-Es sólo una noche, Draco.

-He dicho que te fueras -siseó entre dientes.

-Creo que he decidido ignorarte -dijo entre risas, creyendo que podría convencerlo y todo le resultaría gracioso.

Pero a Draco no le causaba gracia.

Astoria pegó un pequeño chillido cuando sin aviso previo Draco se incorporó y la tomó cargándosela al hombro. En dos zancadas llegó hasta la puerta, la abrió, y la bajo del otro lado.

-Buenas noches -soltó antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Astoria ni siquiera se molestó en volver a intentarlo, ni siquiera supo si Draco había sellado la puerta. Demasiado humillada se sentía parada allí, completamente desnuda, con la ropa en su mano.

Humillación que hubiese sido peor de saber que Pansy estaba escondida tras una columna atestiguando todo, quién luego se metió en la habitación de Hermione con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro.

Estaba orgullosa de su amigo.

— — — — — — — — — —

A la mañana siguiente, las cuatro chicas bajaron juntas a desayunar luego de su pijamada. Sólo Daphne se encontraba ya allí, quien las recibió sonriente, pero no les llamó la atención dado que era bastante temprano.

Ya estaban terminando de comer cuando Astoria hizo su entrada. Sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y se sentó a su lado.

-Buenos días, Daph -le saludó

-Tory… ¿dónde te habías metido? -Le susurró por lo bajo intentando pasar desapercibido, lo cual es imposible de hacer estando frente a un grupo de cotillas.- No creas que no me di cuenta que no dormiste en nuestro cuarto. -Astoria rió sin disimulo.

-Ay, Hermana… ya somos grandes, debes imaginarte que cosas estoy haciendo si no aparezco a dormir. -Evidentemente ella no tenía problemas con ser escuchada, al contrario, parecía tener toda la intención que así fuera. Daphne la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Pansy aguantaba la carcajada, Ginny escupía su jugo y Hermione empezaba a sentir el nudo en la boca del estómago cada vez más agobiante.

-¿Con… con quién...?

-¡Cómo si hubiera tantas opciones! Con Draco, obviamente...

Si Hermione hubiese aguantado cinco segundos más en la habitación tras aquella declaración, hubiera visto como Pansy se arrojaba, literalmente, sobre la morena.

-¡Eres una maldita mentirosa! -gritaba mientras Ginny luchaba por sostenerla y que no dejara pelada a su antigua compañera de casa.

-Parkinson, detente. -forcejeaba sin éxito- ¡Si no paras me darás motivo para romper nuestra tregua y poder hechizarte! -le amenazó logrando que la chica bajara un poco los decibeles.

-¿Qué buscas, Astoria? -escupió con asco, mirándola de arriba abajo con soberbia- Eres una pobre chica que busca atención, lo entiendo… pero ¿qué ganas mintiendo?

-Ya tú quisieras que fuera mentira -respondió con el mismo tono. No se esperó que Pansy rompiese a reír a carcajadas en su propia cara.

-¿Te crees tus propias mentiras? -se burló- Porque yo escuché a Draco echarte de su cuarto, y te vi perfectamente parada desnuda en su puerta cuando te sacó a la fuerza… ¿Necesitas que te siga rebajando? -la acusada se puso más pálida de lo que en realidad era, y con un bufido de indignación se dio vuelta marchándose de allí, cómo si alguien la hubiese injuriado y ofendido.

-Yo…. Lo siento -dijo Daphne sin saber muy bien que decir en realidad.

-Tú no tienes que disculparte por nada, Daph -la excusó Pansy- No tienes la culpa de la hermana que te tocó.

— — — — — — — — — —

Por mucho que intentaron fue imposible hacer que Hermione saliera de su habitación hasta después del almuerzo.

Se habían puesto de acuerdo para decirles a sus respectivos amigos la misma mentira: Hermione se encontraba descompuesta. Pansy albergaba la esperanza de poder hablar con ella antes que se cruzara con Draco y estallara la bomba equivocada, pero las cosas no salieron a su favor.

No tuvo más remedio de salir de su enclaustre cuando Lupin hizo aparición en la casa. Su plan era excusarse para el entrenamiento y volver a recluirse, pero para ella las cosas tampoco fueron según su plan.

Remus no estaba allí para entrenarlos, había convocado a una reunión y por sus modos no parecía ser por nada bueno.

-Chicos, traigo noticias… y no muy buenas. -comenzó una vez estuvieron todos reunidos y asegurados que las Greengrass no escucharan nada, confirmando lo que se estaban temiendo.- El profesor Snape nos ha pasado el dato sobre inminentes ataques. Voldemort planea atacar tres lugares al mismo tiempo, para no darnos tiempo a abarcar todos -explicó- Severus nos asegura que dos de ellos serán distracciones para el objetivo principal, éstos serán el Callejón Diagon y la academia de Aurors, dejando a San Mungo como principal ataque… él también supone que el orden de inicio de ataque será este mismo. -respiró profundamente masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

-¿Podremos participar? -preguntó Harry con ansiedad.

\- Ninguno ha estado feliz con la idea, pero no tenemos alternativa… los necesitaremos. Al menos a un grupo.

-¿Cómo es eso? -preguntó Ginny temiendo la respuesta… la dejarían afuera.

-Llevaremos sólo a Harry, Hermione, Ron… y a uno de ustedes -respondió mirando a los Slytherins.

-Yo iré -respondió Draco de inmediato. Si Hermione iba, quería estar aquí.

-Aprecio el entusiasmo -le respondió el profesor- Pero para esta primera vez estábamos pensando en Blaise o Theo… no queremos ponerte en riesgo hasta que estés completamente afín a tus nuevas _cualidades._

-¿Y por qué no yo? -intervino Pansy antes que Draco le saltara a la yugular al hombre lobo.

-No creí que estuvieran todos tan ansiosos por participar -mencionó, haciendo que esta vez fuera Blaise quien se enojara.

-Oh, debe ser por ese complejo Gryffindor de creer que son y pueden ser los únicos en arriesgar el pellejo.

-No estamos seguros sobre cuanto sepan acerca de sus traiciones… -argumentó ignorando el comentario- por lo que cuanto más tiempo podamos cubrirlos y que no sepan que están con nosotros, mejor. Y usted, señorita Parkinson, es la que tiene más desconcertado al otro bando -Pansy alzó una ceja, mitad sorpresa y mitad desconfianza.- Ginny, Luna… está de más aclarar que al ser menores…

-Ya, ya… deja de repetir la misma bobada -lo cortó la pelirroja. Así y todo, fue una sorpresa que se lo tomara tan tranquila.

-Los ataques serán el viernes -declaró.

-¿Pasado mañana? -se quiso asegurar Hermione.

-Sí. Por lo que espero entiendan cuan preocupados estamos con la escasez de tiempo.. -habló.-Este grupo se encargará del Callejón Diagon, junto a Nymphadora, Bill, Fleur, George y un equipo de Aurors, ya que será sólo una distracción y es donde correrán menos riesgo -explicó- El ataque está previsto para la noche, pero comenzaremos a cubrir las zonas desde más temprano. Dora vendrá a buscarlos con un traslador a las seis de la tarde. Ahora… si me disculpan, debo retirarme. -anunció, y sin más se apareció, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¿Qué diablos? -gritó Pansy- ¿el tipo éste viene a decir que se llevara un grupo a campo de batalla en dos días y sin más se va? ¿Soy la única que piensa que esto es una locura? ¿Que está mal?

-No, Parkinson -para sorpresa de todos fue Harry quién habló- Debe haber algo que están ocultándonos, no sé… ha sido demasiado raro todo.

-No nos ha explicado nada, no sabemos absolutamente nada… -se frustró Hermione pasándose las manos por la cara- Lupin no suele ser así.

-¿Estará en su época del mes? -preguntó Blaise medio bromeando.

-No, aún no es Luna Llena -respondió Draco con seriedad. A él también había algo de todo eso que no le cerraba, y el hecho que lo dejaran afuera de la misión no lo dejaba más tranquilo.

Tras un minuto donde todas las conversaciones comenzaron a entremezclarse y dispersarse, Draco aprovechó para acercarse a Hermione.

-¡Hey! ¿cómo te encuentras? -preguntó refiriéndose a la supuesta descompostura de la que Pansy le había contado. No entendió porqué Hermione clavó su dura mirada en él, y le habló con tanto resentimiento,

-¿Acaso te importa?

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Por supuesto que me importa! -respondió, pero Hermione no se detuvo a escucharlo, y aprovechó la distracción de todos para volver a subir a su cuarto.

Pero Draco no se la dejó tan simple y salió tras ella.

Hermione siguió ignorándolo durante todo el trayecto hasta que finalmente llegó a su cuarto. Aunque su idea era encerrarse rápidamente allí, no contaba con la velocidad de Draco quien, con dificultades visuales y todo, había llegado justo para frenar la puerta antes que se cerrara.

Dio un salto sobresaltada hacia atrás, lo que Draco aprovechó para adentrarse en el cuarto. La puerta dio un fuerte estruendo al abrirse de golpe y chocar contra la pared.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede? -gritó enfrentándola luego de cerrar y silenciar el lugar.

-Déjame en paz -murmuró dándole la espalda. Draco inmediatamente la sujetó del brazo dándola vuelta otra vez.

-¡No hasta que no sepa que demonios anda mal contigo! No creo haber hecho nada para que estés enojada conmigo.

-¡Vaya que tienes memoria a corto plazo! -espetó. Draco parpadeó sorprendido

-¿Realmente he hecho algo? Hermione, no tengo idea de que me estás hablando…

-¡Te acostaste con Astoria, idiota! -estalló- Me presentas el papel de chico enamorado, buscas confundirme y luego vas y te acuestas con esa zorra… ¿qué clase de persona eres, Malfoy?

-Detente ahí, Granger -El rostro de Draco mutó de la sorpresa al enojo en cuestión de segundos. -Primero, yo no me he acostado con Astoria…

-¡Ella no ha dicho lo mismo! -gritó, interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Qué?

-Astoria se ha encargado de difundirlo hoy en el desayuno… al cual bajó tarde porque la mantuviste entretenida -escupió con rencor.

-No tengo idea sobre donde ha pasado la noche, pero no ha sido conmigo…

-Dejó bastante en claro tu nombre, Draco -acentuó

-¡Y yo estoy diciéndote que es mentira! -gritó furioso- No sé que está buscando la imbécil, pero no ha pasado la noche conmigo. Es más, lo ha intentado y la saqué yo mismo de aquí. -Hermione pareció calmarse, aunque respiraba tan fuerte que su pecho subía y bajaba sin control. -Y segundo -remarcó, volviendo a su conteo inicial- ¿Con qué cara vienes a decirme algo tú? -espetó- No sólo que nuevamente vienes directo a acusarme, sino que me reprochas algo de lo cual no tienes derecho, porque no sé si debo recordarte, Granger, que tú tienes un jodido novio… ve con tus planteos a él, yo no me los llevaré gratuitamente.

-Yo… no estoy con Ron -susurró extremadamente por lo bajo.

-¿Qué? -a pesar de haberla escuchado, la noticia era meritoria de ser confirmada.

-Le pedí un tiempo.

-¿Y por qué has hecho eso? -Hermione lo miró contrariada por la pregunta.

-Porque estoy confundida, y no es justo.

-¿Tengo que ver?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Y te parece justo enterármelo así y recién ahora?

-Draco…

-No, Granger, no. -se alejó- Vete con tu hipocresía a otra parte… Yo tengo que rendirte cuentas de todo lo que hago, a pesar de que sabes sobre mis sentimientos, pero tú… tú puedes hacer y deshacer a nuestro alrededor a tu antojo, ¿verdad?

-No es así.

-¿No? Dejas a Weasley porque estás confundida conmigo, pero no me lo comunicas. ¿Me comunicarás si me eliges? ¿O me llegará la invitación a tu casamiento con la comadreja porque yo no soy suficiente y decidiste que él era mejor? -Draco estaba siendo duro y lo sabía, podía escuchar los suaves sollozos de su compañera, pero ni aún así era capaz de parar su lengua venenosa.-Hermione, vete… -intentó suavizar su tono- Nada saldrá bien de lo que pueda decirte en este momento, estoy molesto y no puedo contenerme. Será lo mejor.

-No lo haré. Dime lo que tengas que decirme, no será nada que no merezca -lo enfrentó, secándose las lágrimas.

-Deberías valorarte un poco más… -le reprendió. Hermione soltó una carcajada seca.

-Y tú dejar de contradecirte.

-Que yo esté enojado no significa que tú debas aceptar que te maltrate -cuestionó- Por eso quiero que te vayas, porque sé que te diré cosas que no te mereces y que luego no me dará la vida para arrepentirme… -En vez de irse como le estaba pidiendo, Hermione se acercó hasta él y alzó su mano para acariciarle suavemente el rostro.-No soy tan bueno como crees, soy dañino.

-Trabajaremos en ello… -resolvió- Sólo mírame y dime que Astoria miente, y me quedaré aquí.

-¡Claro que miente! -exclamó- ¿Cómo podrías siquiera cuestionarlo después de todo? -Hermione se vio invadida por la vergüenza a la hora de responder.

-No lo sé… Tú al fin de cuentas eres hombre, y tienes necesidades, y… ¡ella es hermosa!, he visto como todos los chicos la miran…

-Pero no eres tú. Y eso es suficiente para tirar abajo cualquier argumento tuyo -le sonrió. Esa mujer podía llevarlo del desconcierto, a la furia, y luego a la ternura en un simple paso.

Hermione sintió algo vibrar dentro suyo ante la respuesta. Siempre reaccionaba como una idiota cuando se trataba de Draco y él terminaba dándole esas respuestas.

Inconscientemente se mordió el labio y centró la vista en los de él… ¿estaba muy mal si lo besaba ahora?

-No -la voz de Draco la sacó de sus cavilaciones, leyéndole la mente- Ni se te ocurra besarme ahora… no quiero que nuestro primer beso sea por un maldito intento de hacerme sentir mejor… -se dio la vuelta.

-No te besaré… pero que quede en claro que no iba a hacerlo por eso -aclaró.

Se quedaron parados unos momentos sin ninguno saber que hacer, hasta que finalmente Draco habló.

-¿Vas a decirme que ha sucedido con la comadreja? -Hermione soltó el aire, en algún momento tenían que tocar el tema, y las cosas no estaban precisamente como para evitarlo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y tiró de su mano para arrastrarlo a su lado.

-No hay mucho que decir… le he pedido que lo dejáramos, al menos por un tiempo.

-¿Qué motivo le diste?

-El verdadero -respondió con confianza- Qué las cosas entre nosotros no estaban bien, qué sentía que estábamos teniendo una relación por costumbre y qué estaba confundida acerca de como me sentía contigo…

-¿Y cómo es eso? -le picó divertido. A Hermione le hubiese gustado poder borrarle esa sonrisita de la cara.

-¿Es necesario?

-Claro… -Hermione suspiró.

-Hay cosas que se supone que debo sentir con Ron y no sucede, y sin embargo sí contigo… -La cara de confusión de Draco prácticamente la obligó a seguir hablando- Es cómo si nuestros cuerpos estuvieran imantados y necesitara estar cerca tuyo -reconoció con vergüenza- me siento cómoda y segura… y se siente bien, porque sentirme segura no significa ponerme en papel de damisela en apuros, puedo ser valiente, ser yo misma, e igual sentir que hay algo mayor que me hace sentir segura… y lo siento cuando estoy contigo.

-¿Él nunca te ha hecho sentir así? -Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Volver a Ron siempre me ha hecho sentir como volver a casa… pero, Ron necesita mantenerme encerrada fuera de peligro para ponerme a salvo, y eso hace que yo misma desconfíe de mi capacidad, o que me ponga triste pensar en que él no me cree capaz. Ron busca su seguridad en mi, no puede funcionar como un ida y vuelta…

-¿Por qué no? -replicó- Tú dices que te sientes a salvo conmigo, y yo también busco mi seguridad en ti. En estos meses has venido a socorrerme de mi mismo más de una vez… es sólo una cuestión de saber amoldarse al otro.

-Quizás sea eso -concedió- Quizás no todo el mundo se amolde a cualquiera. No lo sé. Es parte de mi confusión… pero que así fuera respondería varias cosas.

-¿Cómo qué? -Definitivamente no le gustaba esa faceta cuestionadora del rubio.

-¡Eso que te digo! -chilló frustrada- de por qué me siento tan a gusto contigo, por que me siento tan atraída. Pero necesito tiempo, necesito conocerte bien y definir lo que me pasa antes de tomar cualquier decisión...

-Así que te sientes atraída… -susurró peligrosamente, ignorando todo lo dicho después.

-Sabes que sí. -respondió avergonzada, asesinando su labio inferior con sus dientes. Draco pasó su dedo índice suavemente por su boca hasta que lo soltara. -¿Cómo es que siempre sabes lo que estoy haciendo? ¡es frustrante! -Draco rió abiertamente, cada vez que lo hacía Hermione sentía tiritar.

-Porque puedo verte… -respondió, la cara de confusión de Hermione le hizo volver a reír- No hay una explicación, ni siquiera Severus pudo encontrarla… pero es como si mi cuerpo, mi magia, se está defendiendo de mi ceguera. Me brinda otras herramientas para poder, no sé, defenderme… -Hermione asintió, comprendiendo- Puedo reconocer tu magia, tu energía, y soy más perceptivo de olores y sonidos, hasta movimientos. Últimamente estoy pudiendo identificar la presencia de objetos, aunque no sepa que son, y poder esquivarlos…

-Cómo si reconocieras la materia que ocupa lugar en el espacio… -procesó en voz alta.

-Algo así.

-Suena fascinante. -sonrió

-Es útil…

-Entonces, ¿ya no necesitas tocarme para reconocerme? -dijo con picardía.

-Oh, no… claro que sí. Esa es una experiencia incomparable, querida… -respondió haciéndola reír. De repente una idea cruzó por su cabeza. -Dame un segundo. -le pidió mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba su varita para atraer una de sus corbatas. Hermione lo miró intrigada. -Igualdad de condiciones -señaló acercándose a ella y envolviendo sus ojos con la corbata, la cual anudó atrás.

Hermione se puso nerviosa de inmediato. Pero no por miedo o preocupación, era ansiedad… adrenalina. Estiró la mano intentando tocarlo, pero no lo alcanzaba.

-Siente mi respiración y me ubicarás. -Pero no fue necesario llevar su consejo a práctica porque al escucharlo hablar pudo encontrarlo fácilmente. Acunó su rostro en su mano con ternura por un momento, hasta que Draco la sujetó y la incitó a recorrerle el resto de la cara.

Se mordió el labio concentrada en sentir cada centímetro de piel recorrida. Draco tenía la piel extremadamente suave y lisa, a excepción de un pequeño lunar en el borde de su barbilla; se dio cuenta que a simple vista nunca lo había advertido. La forma de su rosto le resultó más afilada de lo que percibía, cómo su nariz y los pómulos. Su frente era ancha y sus cejas rectas. Le llamó la atención cuan definidos eran sus labios, su forma ligera de corazón aunque delgados, pero donde mas se entretuvo fue en su cabello, estaba bastante más largo de lo que lo llevaba en el colegio, pero lo cautivante era su extrema suavidad.

Se quedó un segundo estática cuando él empezó a hacer lo mismo con ella, recorriendo su rostro con sus frías manos tramo a tramo.

Cuando salió de su estupor, Hermione bajó las manos por el largo cuello de su acompañante, quien la imitó como si de un espejo se tratara. Vagó por sus hombros, que resultaron más anchos de lo que creía y siguió camino abajo por sus brazos, donde se tomó el pequeño lujo de apretar ligeramente, comprobando su dureza. Esta vez Draco se dejó hacer.

Volvió sobre su marcha para esta vez desviarse hacia su torso formado y firme, su estómago plano… podía notar incluso a través de la ropa que estaba marcado. Una loca idea se formó en su cabeza, demasiado tentadora como para tener fuerza de voluntad y refrenarla.

Uno a uno fue desprendiendo los botones de su camisa. De Abajo hacia arriba.

La respiración de Draco comenzó a ser errática y profunda. Cada vez más acelerada. Y una sensación de poder y triunfo fue creciendo en el interior de ella.

Volvió a bajar, esta vez comprobando aquellas marcas musculares que había advertido tras la tela, más otras marcas se hicieron presentes al tacto: cicatrices. Paso sus dedos suave y temblorosamente sobre cada una, como si pudiera borrarlas. Draco no hacía más que estremecerse con cada uno de sus toques.

Para disimularlo, volvió a la tarea de imitarla en sus recorridos. La cintura de Hermione era estrecha, casi que podría abarcarla por completo con sus dos manos. Paseó por debajo de la tela de su blusa más no se la quitó, su venganza fue apretar suavemente uno de sus pechos cuando su recorrido lo llevó allí.

Hermione gimió, una parte sorprendida y otra dejándose llevar por la caricia. Draco, que todavía no había movido su mano del lugar, fue incitado a volver a hacerlo cuando Hermione se apretó contra él, refregándose.

Una mano vagó a su cintura, apresándola, mientras con la otra seguía atendiendo a sus pechos alternativamente, masajeando y pellizcando su ya erecto pezón. Hermione había llevado ambas manos hacia la espalda del rubio, agarrándose a él con fuerza.

-Te queda conocer la mita de mi -le susurró al oído, haciendo referencia a la interrupción de su recorrido. Hermione asintió, perdida en sus sensaciones, pero no fue capaz de moverse.

Draco no necesitó imprimir demasiada fuerza para guiarla hasta dejarla recostada sobre la cama y se tendió de costado a su lado, sin interrumpir sus caricias, aunque la mano que llevaba en su cintura se mudó hacia abajo, recorriendo impunemente su trasero.

Hermione se acomodó incluso para darle mejor acceso, y tratando de volver a tomar control de su propio cuerpo, lo imitó en el recorrido de sus manos.

Esta vez fue Draco quién jadeó y Hermione supo que quería más de eso.

Impulsada por un desparpajo impropio de ella, movió su mano del trasero del rubio a su parte delantera. Ya había tocado ahí… claro que sí, él mismo le había hecho hacerlo. Pero nada tenía que ver con la sensación que le brindaba el ser ella misma quién había tomado la decisión, sin contar todo el contexto que adornaba dicha cuestión.

Para su gratitud, Draco volvió a gemir.

Luego, puso su mano sobre la de ella y la incitó a apretar con más fuerza. Sintió como ella misma se excitaba ante ello.

De lo siguiente que fue consciente, fue de las repentinas caricias en su entrepierna, por encima de su pantalón. Pero la consciencia le duró poco, pronto era todo una gran nebulosa.

-Draco… -gimió

-Dime, Hermione… ¿Weasley nunca te ha hecho sentir así? -susurró. Hermione negó con la cabeza, o al menos esa fue su intención- ¿Nunca te ha tocado aquí? -insistió. Esta vez negó con más insistencia, casi con desesperación. El ego de Draco creció desmesuradamente en cuestión de segundos… ella sería suya, solamente suya.

Pero no era el momento.

Ella todavía jadeaba y temblaba cuando él la abrazó escondiéndola contra su pecho. No era capaz de hablar, y cuando lo intentó Draco la silenció.

-Shhh -le acarició el cabello- Ya habrá tiempo para hablar. Ahora descansa, vienen días difíciles y lo necesitarás. -Hermione asintió contra él, sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia, pues lo cierto es que se encontraba bastante adormecida de golpe.

No se equivocó, al instante de acomodarse mejor entre los brazos de Draco se quedó profundamente dormida.

Él se quedó peinando su cabello por un momento más, contemplándola. Todavía todo lo que había sucedido le resultaba irreal, inverosímil. Sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que todo había comenzado como una discusión.

Esa mujer le hacía perder los papeles en todos los ámbitos y sentidos posibles. Todo ella era su perdición. Cuando creía que no había nada más en ella que pudiera sorprenderlo y bajarle la guardia, la había escuchado gemir su nombre.

Ya no tenía dudas, la quería para él. Teniendo que pasar todo lo que tuviera que pasar. No había forma de no perderse a sí mismo si la perdía a ella. Había cruzado la última barrera límite.

-Escógeme a mi... -susurró contra su pelo, casi como una súplica. Él haría todo lo que pudiera hacer porque así fuera.

* * *

 **n/a:** _Buenas! Aquí estoy con el hasta ahora capítulo más largo._

 _Creo que ya varias se habían olvidado de La Profecía mencionada en el prólogo, así que esa primer escena buscaba funcionar como refresca memoria._

 _Hubo un poco de interacción entre otros personajes, como venían pidiendo, y metí un poco de leña al fuego para acelerar el Anti Fans Club de Astoria jajaja_

 _La escena del final es una de las primeras que me plantee cuando empecé a idealizar el fic en mi cabeza, así que estoy contenta de haber llegado y al mismo tiempo se siente un poco raro :P_

 _Debo reconocer que se me ha hecho muy difícil escribir sobre Snape luego del fallecimiento de Alan Rickman. Cada escritor tiene su mambo para escribir y yo cuando lo hago suelo escuchar las voces de mis personajes en mi cabeza diciendo sus diálogos. Su muerte me puso verdaderamente muy triste y no podía aguantar escucharlo sin ponerme a llorar. Así que en una de las escenas en la que él aparecería, ha cambiado papeles con Remus... no se preocupen, ya se me pasará, no dejare a Severus de lado._

 _La semana pasada no actualicé porque venía un poco decaída por la baja en cantidad de reviews. Una vez que me quejé de ello alguien me dijo que debía escribir para mi, no por os reviews... y por supuesto que lo hago, pero hay una realidad que el esfuerzo de traerles un capítulo por semana o cada quince días, lo hago por ustedes. Yo también tengo una vida y cosas que hacer, pero puedo apostarles que me lleva más a mi escribir cada capítulo que lo que se puede tardar en dejar un simple review con su opinión._

 _Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de decir que las que si lo hacen, logran que el trabajo valga la pena. Son súper atentas, cariñosas y detallistas acerca de sobre qé les gusta y qué no, lo cual es más que importante para mi a la hora de seguir escribiendo... así que no tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento, son las mejores lectoras del fandom! 3_

 _Habiendo hecho mi descargo, no me queda más que esperar que el capítulo les haya gustado... en el próximo se vendrá la primer pelea de bandos luego de la Batalla de Hogwarts!_

 _Aprovecho para invitaras a pasar por mi página de Fotografía (la cual es mi carrera) para ver mis trabajos y demás a quienes le interese... me buscan como "I **lwen Fotografía** ", es nuevita n.n_

 _Les deseo un excelente fin de semana!_

 _Será hasta este o el próximo viernes, pero no más que eso._

 _Un gran abrazo._

 **Ilwen** ( 22/01/2016)


	16. Triada

**Recomendación musical** : _We might be dead tomorrow - Soko_

* * *

 **C15 – Triada**

Las despertaron con unos para nada delicados golpes en la puerta. Fue Ginny, balbuceando maldiciones por el camino, quién se levantó a abrir.

La sonrisa de Blaise Zabini creció incluso más, a punto de transformarse en una carcajada, al verse recibido por una dormida y muy despeinada pelirroja.

-Buenos días, rayito de sol -la saludó. A espaldas del moreno podía ver alejado a Theo Nott negando con la cabeza, evidentemente él no había apoyado la idea de ir a despertarlas.

-¿Tienes idea de la hora qué es?

-Por supuesto -respondió resuelto- son las seis de la mañana y nosotros tenemos programado un entrenamiento que no pueden volver a postergar.

-¡Oh, eso! -se quejó recordando a qué se refería- ¿de verdad tenemos que hacerlo?

-¡Yo quiero ir! -gritó Luna de fondo- Les machacaremos el trasero…

-¿Dejarás que crea eso? -la provocó

-Danos 5 minuto para alistarnos -respondió determinante. Era tan previsible…

-¡Esa es mi pelirroja! -celebró- Las esperaremos abajo -anunció antes de guiñarle el ojo y voltearse.

Theo seguía sacudiendo la cabeza.

— — — — — — — — — —

El despertar de Draco fue mucho más agradable, desencadenado por una seguidilla de besos en su mejilla.

-No tienes idea de lo adorable que te ves mientras duermes -le murmuró la voz de Hermione al oído, haciéndolo sonreír.

-¿Y por eso me has despertado? -bromeó

-Exactamente, no podía soportar que te vieras tan adorable…

-Voy a tener que vendarte los ojos más seguido, entonces -mencionó- porque yo siempre me veo adorable… -Hermione se sonrojó enseguida, recordando los acontecimientos que produjeron sus ojos vendados, Draco rió al notar su repentina tensión- No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, princesa -le guió el ojo- Ahora… ¿tienes algunos más de donde han provenido esos? -preguntó "inocentemente" tocando sus labios, intentando volver a aligerar el ambiente. -Realmente ha sido el mejor despertar en la historia de los despertares -Evidentemente logró su cometido porque inmediatamente Hermione estaba riendo.

-Es probable… -dijo, haciéndose la misteriosa.

-Comprobémoslo -sentenció Draco girando sobre si mismo y quedando encima de ella, acorralándola sobre el colchón.

-Draco… -jadeó, poniendo las manos sobre su pecho en un intento de mantener distancia- No tengo de _esos_ besos.

-¿Hay mucha diferencia entre _esos_ y los _otros_? -le provocó.

-Sí. -Respondió desviando la mirada. Draco se retiró inmediatamente de encima de ella, soltando un bufido.-Draco…

-Déjalo ahí.

-No quiero…

-¡Entonces dime que jodidos es lo que quieres! ¡realmente no te entiendo! -gritó exasperado.

-Disculpa si te es tan difícil de entender que aún no estoy lista… -replicó defendiéndose.

-¿No estás lista para besarme pero sí para que nos manoseemos como lo hicimos anoche? ¿O sólo quieres besarme cuando estoy enojado contigo o estás ebria?

-Lo que más me gusta de estar contigo es que nunca me presionaste, no empieces ahora… -El rostro de Draco se ensombreció.

-Oh, ahora discúlpame tú por ser tan egoísta y buscar algo que me rescate de toda esta mierda. -farfulló al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la salida.

Hermione fue capaz de reaccionar recién cuando escuchó el estruendoso ruido de la puerta cerrándose. Entonces se maldijo en diez mil idiomas por ser tan idiota, y recién después de eso salió tras él. Esta vez no dejaría enfriar las cosas, no dejaría el tiempo pasar. Era consciente de su metedura de pata y no veía el porqué no actuar ahora, sino que al contrario.

No se molestó en golpear la puerta, entró directamente a la habitación del rubio encontrándose con que éste tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para destruir varias cosas a su paso.

Lo divisó en la cama, tirado boca abajo en lo que parecía un intento de ahogar su cabeza con la almohada. Ella sabía que él era perfectamente consciente de su presencia por mucho que no lo demostrara y no se hubiese movido un ápice.

Caminó lentamente hasta rodear la cama y subirse a ella del lado contrario al que él se encontraba. Draco apenas se movió cuando ella desplegó algunos besos por su espalda desnuda.

-Lo siento… -susurró en su oído.

-Lo siento, pero yo no lo siento… -replicó todavía contra la almohada. Ella se permitió sonreír.

-Lo sé.

-Me frustras.

-¿Por qué? -Recién entonces se volteó para clavar sus profundos ojos velados en ella. Secretamente, Hermione amaba cuando él hacía eso.

-Porque por momentos pienso en mandar todo a la mierda contigo, en volver a levantar un muro entre nosotros y dejarme de joder con todo esto. Pero después pasa lo de estos días, y te siento tan cerca, y me haces tan jodidamente bien, que en lo único que puedo pensar es en cómo carajos hacer para que sientas algo por mi, porque me muero por tenerte conmigo. -confesó. Hermione tuvo que tragar saliva ante la crudeza de su sinceridad.

-Sabes que siento algo por ti,

-Y tú sabes a lo que me refiero… -replicó.

-Entonces dime qué es esta necesidad de estar cerca tuyo, de tocarte. Estas ganas de quedarme todo el día encerrada en esta habitación contigo, porque mañana no sé lo que pueda pasarme allí fuera y lo único que quiero hacer hasta entonces es estar contigo…

-Mañana no te sucederá nada -gruñó

-Draco, no sabemos…

-No... te va... a suceder... nada -siseó lentamente palabra por palabra, cómo si buscara que no escapase de su entendimiento. Hermione le sonrió con ternura, mas asintió dándose por vencida.

-Realmente lamento lo que te dije allá, lo que menos pienso es que me presiones, me tienes una paciencia infinita…

-Olvidémonos de eso -ordenó. -Ven aquí… -le pidió aunque él mismo tiró de ella hasta abrazarla contra su pecho- Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, pero no hoy. Hoy nos quedaremos aquí todo el día como tú quieres…

-Gracias -musitó besándole la mejilla- Eres un poco bipolar, ¿sabes?

-¿Bipolar? ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó contrariado. Hermione soltó una risa, aveces se olvidaba que había términos que eran enteramente muggles.

-Nada, _amor_. Nada… -La palabra escapó de sus labios sin siquiera haberla pensado. No iba a corregirse, obviamente… no cuando el estremecimiento de Draco bajo ella le resultó contagioso. Cerró los ojos y volvió a acurrucarse contra él.

Ese día no enfrentaría el mundo, ya suficiente tendría de ella mañana. Ese día disfrutaría se su propio refugio.

— — — — — — — — — —

No supieron cuándo se quedaron dormidos, y por ende, tampoco sabían cuánto lo habían hecho.

Sólo supieron que se despertaron cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a un risueño Blaise.

-¡Mierda! ¡Lo siento! -exclamó al darse cuenta que su amigo estaba con compañía- Yo que vengo aquí, preocupado por ti, y ¡mírate! Tú más que campante.. ¡qué digo! -bromeaba.

-Blaise, cállate… -Hermione no pudo evitar reír ante el "tono amenazador" del rubio.

-Está bien, está bien… tú disfruta que nosotros nos preocupamos por ti.

-Ya viste que estoy bien, ya no tienes de qué preocuparte -le siguió el juego- Ahora ¡lárgate! Y ni se te ocurra decir nada abajo sobre esto…

-Con una condición -Draco y Hermione temblaron ante el tono y el brillo perverso que cruzó por los ojos del moreno, pero de todos modos esperaron a escucharlo.-Yo seré el padrino del bebé…

-¡Lárgate! -le gritó su amigo al tiempo que le arrojaba una de las almohadas. El otro reía a carcajada limpia.

Tomaré eso como un sí, ¡Yupiii! -celebró retirándose rápidamente, antes que decidieran arrojarle la otra almohada.

Un rato después, cuando golpearon la puerta y al abrir se encontraron una bandeja rebosante de comida, ninguno contuvo la sonrisa. Blaise podía ser cargoso, hiperactivo e inmadura... pero era un excelente amigo... el mejor, de hecho.

— — — — — — — — — —

Ya habían dado buena cuenta de la comida que Blaise les había llevado y aún seguían sin salir de la cama. Ni siquiera habían hecho o hablado de algo en especial, sólo compartían el momento, disfrutando de pequeñas caricias, de la mera presencia del otro.

Pero, si bien Hermione trataba con todas sus fuerzas de hacer a un lado el pensamiento, el hecho que al otro día debería pisar el campo de batalla nuevamente no era algo que pudiera olvidarse fácilmente. Sobre todo con esa rara sensación ahí… en la boca del estómago.

-Realmente tengo una mala sensación sobre mañana. -soltó por fin. Draco suspiró.

-Yo igual -reconoció- Estoy tratando de convencerme que es mi paranoia, pero estoy entrenado para no pasar por alto ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Qué crees que sea?

-Es lo que estoy tratando de pensar, pero no hay nada que se me ocurra, más que todo sea una distracción para un fin aún mayor, o simplemente que algo se nos vaya de las manos y desencadene a otra cosa… no lo sé, la verdad no lo sé. -se quejó con frustración.- Sólo intenta mantenerte a salvo… -le pidió, Hermione asintió con fuerza.

-¿No vas a pedirme que me quede? -preguntó con cierta extrañeza. Draco se mostraba sumamente preocupado, en la reunión se había visto conteniendo fuertemente sus emociones, pero sin embargo en ningún momento había siquiera insinuado algo así.

-No -reconoció. Hermione alzó las cejas con sorpresa- ¿Acaso serviría de algo además de hacer que te enojes conmigo? -Hermione negó- Por eso mismo… Sé con quien estoy tratando, te conozco, Granger, sé que lucharás aunque sea la última cosa que puedas hacer, nunca nada te frenaría. Y aunque me aterra, y me encantaría que te quedes aquí a salvo, sé que esa no serías tú, y estaría negándote justamente el fuego que me ha atraído siempre de ti. -sonrió- No voy a ser yo quien te prive de ser quien eres… -con los ojos llorosos Hermione se arrojó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Gracias -susurró mientras se separaba para poder mirarlo. Draco no contestó, pero con suavidad extendió su mano y le tocó el labio que ella inconscientemente se mordía, haciéndola soltarlo. -Nunca terminaré de entender cómo sabes exactamente qué estoy haciendo… -Draco rió.

-No lo creo… Hermione Granger siempre se las ingenia para entender lo que sea -bromeó.

-Idiota -susurró, ahora sonrojándose.

-He pasado demasiado tiempo de mi vida observándote -se sinceró- Llego a prever que gesto vas a hacer aún antes que lo hagas… por ejemplo, -continuó, percibiendo su desconcierto- sé que cuando estás nerviosa te muerdes el labio, que cuando estas concentrada leyendo te pasas la lengua por los labios, o que te acomodas el pelo detrás de la oreja cuando estás concentrada en general, que golpeas la pluma contra la mesa cuando te cuesta algún ejercicio, conozco la forma exacta en que frunces el ceño cuando algo escapa de tu entendimiento, la forma en que abres desmesuradamente la boca cuando no te puedes creer alguna de las idioteces que la Comadreja ha dicho, o cómo tus mejillas se tiñen de rojo… y conozco el rojo exacto -especificó- y bajas la cabeza cuando alguien te halaga… tal como ahora. -señaló acariciándole el rostro. Hermione se relajó ante la caricia, inclinando la cabeza en busca de más contacto y sonriendo. -Merlín, eres tan hermosa…

Aquello se le antojaba como una de las mejores declaraciones jamás hechas. No podía evitar siquiera preguntarse si Ron siquiera se percataba de la mitad de aquellos gestos, lo dudaba.

Si bien ella no solía desmerecerse, siempre al compararse con las demás chicas del colegio supo cual era su lugar… o al menos el que ella creía.

Los chicos buscaban el ideal de belleza. Estaban en una edad en que nada se comparaba con una cara bonita y unas largas y torneadas piernas. Y para ella estaba bien así.

Ella tenía lindas piernas, pero no quería que la juzgaran por ello. Ella quería alguien que la quisiera por su personalidad e inteligencia, por utópico que pareciera. Y por ello estaba hecha a la idea de que Hogwarts no sería el lugar donde conociera a esa persona. Eran todos demasiado jóvenes como para fijarse en las cosas que, según ella, realmente importaban.

Sus compañeros solían admirarla, halagarla y apreciar su inteligencia, su valentía o su carácter. Pero nadie lo encontraba atractivo.

Verdaderamente dudaba que alguien hubiese puesto atención en ella aparte de Viktor, y bueno… Ron.

Pero allí estaba Draco Malfoy tirando todas sus teorías al demonio.

A pesar que para ella él era, en aquél entonces, no más que la personificación misma del chico superficial, estereotipado y frívolo, ahora resultaba que había sido el único que verdaderamente había visto a través de ella, que la había, o al menos intentado, descifrado. Y encima de todo, _la quería_ así como era.

Cuanto más lo conocía, se daba cuenta, que más enigmático se volvía para ella. Y eso le gustaba. Le atraía. Claro que sí… después de todo ella era Hermione Granger y le encantaban los desafíos.

— — — — — — — — — —

Draco cumplió con su palabra y ese día no se movieron fuera de las cuatro paredes de su habitación, y cómo si fuera poco, la mayor parte del siguiente tampoco.

La hora límite se acercaba y ellos cada vez tenían menos ganas de separarse. Eran demasiado conscientes de lo que sucedería entonces.

Estaban los dos abrazados en la puerta de la habitación. Draco ya le había anunciado que deberían despedirse allí, que él no iba a bajar, no era capaz de verla partir.

-Vuelve a mi -murmuró contra su pelo. Hermione no pudo evitar un sollozo.

-Lo haré. -respondió. Y tal como habían planteado que harían, se secó las lágrimas, dio media vuelta y se fue sin voltear, sin decir más nada.

Bajo las escaleras la esperaba una muy seria Pansy, quién la abrazó apenas la vio.

Hermione se sintió un poco consternada. Si bien se habían vuelto muy cercanas, ver a la morena con esa actitud, temblando en sus brazos, la desarmó por completo.

-Estaré bien, Pans, lo prometo…

-Lo sé… ¡Maldita sea! -chilló- ni se te ocurra resultar herida, Granger, porque te juro…. -pero su amenaza murió en su garganta rota.

Cuando pudo separarse de ella, Pansy llevó las manos a su cuello y desprendió la cadena que pendía de él.

-Eres mi hermana ahora -dijo seriamente- Me lo regaló Draco para el Baile de Navidad y desde entonces no me lo he quitado nunca -le contó mostrándole aquella cadena adornada por una " _P_ " la inicial de su nombre, que en realidad estaba formada por una retorcida serpiente. Era plateada con incrustaciones de esmeralda. -Entiendes lo mal que me pondría si lo pierdo, ¿no? -Hermione asintió, sin vislumbrar muy bien el punto- Bueno, más te vale traérmelo de nuevo -dijo prendiéndoselo en el cuello a la castaña, y antes que ésta pudiera reaccionar, se giró y salió hacia la cocina.

-Cuidate, Granger -la abrazó Blaise, para su sorpresa- Y regresa pronto… Draco estará insoportable -bromeó, tratando de distender un poco el ambiente.

Tonks llegó con Teddy en brazos, justo cuando era el turno de Ginny y Luna de despedirse de su amiga. Harry y Ron se mantenían en el centro de la sala, bastante nerviosos, inquietos en sus propios cuerpos. Ninguno fue capaz de hacer comentario, Hermione se preguntó que excusa habrían inventado las serpientes y sus amigas ante su reclutamiento.

-Tonks… no quiero sonar descortés, pero, ¿qué diablos hacés con el bebé aquí? -preguntó Ginny. La madre del niño rió con despreocupación.

-¿Qué hay? -saludó- No te preocupes, se quedará con su tío… -respondió resuelta, todos la miraron confusos- Dicho sea de paso… ¿dónde está el rubito de mi primo? -Blaise soltó una carcajada entendiendo las intenciones de la mujer.

-En su habitación. Primera puerta del segundo piso -le indicó divertido.

-Gracias, camarada… ya regreso y marchamos -dijo, y sin más se encaminó escaleras arriba.

 _Al menos tuvo la delicadeza de golpear_ , pensó Draco cuando abrió la puerta y recibió el efusivo saludo de su prima.

-¿Qué sucede? -espetó. Tenía un humor de perros.

-Toma -le tendió al niño. Draco extendió los brazos por reflejo.

-¿Qué…?

-Draco… -eran pocas las veces que había escuchado a su prima hablar con seriedad- Realmente apreciaría que aceptes cuidar a Teddy esta noche, yo… Algo me dice que no será tan fácil como parece, y estaré verdaderamente mucho más tranquila y concentrada si sé que se queda contigo, eres su familia. Abajo está el bolso con todas las cosas que podría necesitar.

-¿Qué hay de tu madre?

-Se quedará en los lugares que hemos dispuesto para llevar a los heridos, pero no deja de ser peligroso, ¿sabes? -Draco asintió.

-¿Realmente soy la única opción?

-No lo sé -sonrió- Pero sí la que considero mejor…

-Gracias… -susurró sin saber bien porqué soltó tan fácilmente la palabra- Por la confianza… -Tonks se acercó y le acarició la espalda.

-Eres un buen chico, Drake.

-Mantenla a salvo -le pidió.

-Por supuesto.

Para culminar su sorpresa, luego de besar a Teddy, Tonks le besó la frente con fuerza a Draco. Él pudo notar claramente su rostro mojado por las lágrimas.

-Lo cuidaré.

-Lo sé… y yo a ella.

Y con esa última frase, lo dejó allí, solo con el niño. ¡Joder! Él nunca había estado más de cinco minutos con un niño, nunca había estado sólo con uno, y por ende, mucho menos sabía como cuidarlo.

-Bueno, Edward -le habló. Teddy le resultaba un apodo muy vulgar para alguien de su familia- Sobreviviremos a esto juntos.

— — — — — — — — — —

Cuando Tonks volvió a la Sala de estar, todos parecían haberse quedado congelados en el mismo lugar que cuando subió. Sonrió. Todavía podía recordar los nervios de sus primeras misiones… por suerte la experiencia le había enseñado como no permitir que éstos la abatataran.

-¿Lo dejarás con el hurón? -preguntó Ron, boquiabierto.

-Por supuesto -respondió sin más.

-No te preocupes, lo ayudaremos -intervino Pansy, antes que el pelirrojo volviese a soltar alguno de sus comentarios. No había durado mucho en la cocina, ahora se mantenía pegada a Theo.

-No estoy preocupada -le sonrió- pero te lo agradezco… sobre todo creo que mi primo lo agradecerá -le guiñó el ojo.- ¿Listos? -preguntó. Todos asintieron con reticencia. Estaban lo más listos que podrían estar, porque en realidad, ¿alguien podría estar realmente listo para enfrentarse a la incertidumbre de una batalla?

Tonks sacó una vieja gorra de baseball _muggle_ y la colocó sobre la mesa. Una de sus manos estaba tocándola, la otra la extendió para que Hermione la tomara, y a su vez, Ron se sostuvo de ella. Harry y Theo tocaron la gorra directamente.

-Cinco… cuatro… tres… -contaba la metamorfomaga, los nervios de todos parecían subir a través de sus gargantas a medida que los números descendían- dos… -dijo -y antes que pudiera preverlo, Theo fue arrojado hacia un lado. Ahora era Ginny quien sostenía la gorra con una mano y a Luna con la otra- Uno.

La cuenta finalizó. Theo miraba el lugar donde recién habían estado todos ahora vacío y soltó una maldición. Habían desaparecido sin él.

Ahora todos entendían por qué la pelirroja se había mantenido tan tranquila. Había planeado todo.

Cuando llegaron, nadie fue capaz de reprochar nada, pues cuanto pusieron un pie en el Callejón Diagon supieron que algo no andaba bien allí.

El día estaba sumamente gris, pero no era algo de extrañar en Londres.

La gente caminaba y las tiendas seguían atendiendo con normalidad, más en el aire podía notarse algo raro, como una especie de tensión. Quizás tanta guerra los había ayudado a desarrollar ese tipo de percepción, la cual sabían que no era errónea dado que Tonks, destacada Auror, miraba con sospecha hacia los cuatro costados por cada paso que daba. _Alerta permanente_.

A paso cauteloso se dirigieron hasta Sortilegios Weasley. Allí los esperaban George, Bill y su esposa Fleur., quienes les contaron que habían pasado todo el día allí y que fue hacía alrededor de una hora que el ambiente había comenzado a cambiar.

Se dispusieron a armar un plan para tratar de abarcar la mayor cantidad de territorio y así mismo no quedar separados del resto si llegaba a suceder algo.

Si bien algunos habían sugerido que sería conveniente dejar a Ginny y Luna encerradas allí, George y Bill, como sus hermanos mayores, dispusieron que era mejor incorporarlas al plan desde el inicio y no después encontrarlas en campo de batalla sin respaldo cuando se escaparan.

Aunque Ron protestó, argumentando que su madre iba a matarlo, el resto estuvo de acuerdo.

Fue así que Tonks se ofreció a hacerse cargo de ellas y de Hermione en un grupo. Otro fue dispuesto por Harry, Ron, George y uno de los Aurors que estarían allí, y por último Bill y Fleur que se sumarían al resto del escuadrón de Aurors.

Lo que no se esperaban, era que apenas cruzar las puertas, un grupo de Mortífagos los estuviera esperando.

-Tenías razón, Aaron -habló uno de ellos- Sí serían tan estúpidos... -Sus risas sólo cesaron cuando Tonks lanzó el primer ataque contra ellos. Dio en el blanco al primer intento, dejando inconsciente a su receptor.

Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a correr y a dispersarse.

Ginny Luna y Hermione intentaron seguir a Tonks, pero en la lluvia de maldiciones era bastante difícil alcanzarla.

Las tres chicas intentaban atacar al mismo tiempo que se defendían, pero los hechizos parecían provenir de todos lados. Definitivamente el Callejón Diagon no era una distracción.

Como pudieron se resguardaron detrás de una pequeña tienda, no sólo para respirar un poco sino para poder pensar un plan para seguir. A la distancia divisaron a un grupo de Aurors que formaba un círculo, protegiendo a Harry y Ron en el medio. Bill y Fleur luchaban espalda con espalda no muy lejos de ellos.

Con otro grupo de Aurors se encontraba Tonks, desplegando todas sus dotes como profesional. Verla en acción quitaba cualquier tipo de duda sobre por qué Ojo Loco la había acogido como su discípula personal.

Pero quien captó sus atenciones y les puso la piel de gallina fue George. El pelirrojo parecía completamente fuera de sí, disparaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra a medida que corría por la zona sin rumbo fijo, simplemente quería cargarse la mayor cantidad de Mortífagos posibles, lo cual le estaba saliendo bastante bien…

Ginny a punto estuvo de salir tras él cuando Hermione la frenó al darse cuenta que no se encontraban solas.

De cada uno de los lados salió un perro siberian husky, que por su tamaño bien podrían ser confundidos con lobos, acorralándolas. Tras ellos se apareció la figura de un mortífago, que a juzgar por su contextura, parecía ser mujer.

Cuando Ginny alzó su varita hacia ella, uno de los perros saltó directamente a su brazo, mordiéndola. El daño no fue mayor, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacerla soltar su varita y romper su atención por un instante.

-¡ _Crucio_! -las hipótesis sobre su género se vieron resueltas al escuchar su voz. Más la maldición nunca llegó a Ginny, fue Hermione la que profirió un grito desgarrador al haberse interpuesto delante de su amiga.

Lo que sucedió a continuación las dejó completamente desconcertadas.

Cuando Hermione cayó de rodillas, víctima del punzante dolor, la cadenita de Pansy sobresalió por sobre su ropa llamando la atención de su rival. Ésta, en un suspiro, se había quitado la máscara y había levantado a Hermione sosteniéndola por el cuello, mientras los dos perros mantenían acorraladas a sus amigas.

La chica no podía ser mucho más grande que ellas, pero sus ojos oscuros denotaban demasiadas vivencias para esa edad. Su piel y cabello también eran oscuros, el último lo llevaba lleno de pequeñas trenzas, largo hasta la cintura, y su rostro iba adornado con aretes muggles… si no fuera por la determinación asesina que emanaba, era realmente una belleza.

-¿Ella está bien? -gritó desesperada- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dime si ella está bien! -Hermione veía aún todo como una gran nebulosa, su cerebro apenas pudo reaccionar ante la demanda y lograr que su cabeza se sacudiera en un asentimiento. Lo próximo de lo que fue consciente fue del dolor de sus rodillas al volver a impactar contra el suelo- Esta vez te salvas, Sangresucia -escupió entre dientes, dándose la vuelta. Con un simple silbido los perros dejaron de gruñir y la siguieron con tranquilidad.

De una retorcida manera, todas le debían la vida a Pansy Parkinson.

— — — — — — — — — —

Teddy se había dormido prácticamente apenas su madre lo dejó en brazos de su tío, y había permanecido en ese estado por un buen rato. A lo que Draco estaba más que agradecido.

Se habían mantenido echados en la cama. El pequeño recostado sobre su pecho… era tan chiquito que a Draco le daba miedo moverse. Le sorprendía que a pesar de su tamaño, podía sentir perfectamente sus profundas respiraciones, y descubrió que se encontraba sumamente cómodo y en paz.

Su alerta se disparó cuando el niño comenzó a removerse, despegándose de los últimos vestigios de sueño. Una cosa era mantenerlo sobre él mientras dormía, otra era mantenerlo entretenido o cómodo estando despierto…

-Hasta que despiertas dormilón -lo saludó mientras que lo incorporaba un poco. Se sintió bastante idiota por estar hablándole así a un crío que probablemente ni siquiera tendría idea de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero la culpa desapareció un poco cuando el bebé soltó una risita ahogada a modo de respuesta. -Parece que estaremos bien -pensó para sí en voz alta, bastante aliviado porque el bebé no hubiese hecho un berrinche al darse cuenta que no estaba con su madre.

Teddy se arrimó hacia él y puso sus manitas a ambos lados de su cara, dándole suaves palmaditas mientras balbuceaba, Draco no sólo se encontró disfrutando del contacto, sino también cuando inconscientemente se acercó al cuello del bebé y lo llenó de pequeños besos, dándole cosquillas… tal como hacía su madre con él hasta que entró a Hogwarts.

La risa de Teddy le producía un calorcito en el pecho.

 _No es tan malo,_ pensó. Quizás, después de todo, no sería tan mal padre como siempre había creído.

Unos golpes en la puerta rompieron con su burbuja.

-Pase… -indicó, sabiendo que sólo podía tratarse de uno de sus amigos. Efectivamente, fue la cabeza de Pansy la que se asomó por la puerta, y la que sonrió al ver semejante imagen.

-Venía a ver si necesitaban algo, pero veo que la estás llevando más que bien… -comentó acercándose a ellos.

Draco estaba a punto de asentir orgulloso, cuando de un momento a otro Teddy comenzó a llorar. El rostro del rubio se volvió todavía más pálido y sus ojos se abrieron con preocupación.

-Creo que no le agradan las chicas… -murmuró Pansy atinando a volver a salir.

-Ni se te ocurra, Parkinson -amenazó intimidante, congelándola en el lugar -No sé cómo, pero ahora lo calmas -le dijo tendiéndole al niño.

Pansy lo tomó con cuidado, e inmediatamente Teddy dejó de llorar por hacer pequeños berrinchitos, mientras con la boca, claramente, buscaba su pecho. Pansy soltó una carcajada.

-Drake, lo que la criatura tiene es hambre.

-Bueno, dale comida -ordenó, nervioso.

-Primero… él está a tu cargo, no mío. Segundo, no sé que come… parece muy pequeño para comer cualquier cosa.

-No tiene dientes -agregó Draco.

-¿La madre no te ha mencionado nada sobre la comida? -Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo dijo que todo lo del bebé estaba en un bolso abajo…

-Hombre, ¡hubieras empezado por ahí! -exclamó- Vamos, mueve el trasero, a ver que encontramos…

De mala gana, se puso de pie y la siguió escaleras abajo. Apenas terminaron de bajar las escaleras, Pansy volvió a tenderle al niño y se fue a revisar que encontraba en dicho bolso.

Blaise no pudo contener la carcajada al verlo tratar de calmar el llanto del bebé.

-Espero que con mi ahijado lo hagas mejor…

-Cállate Blaise -siseó, provocando otra ola de carcajadas.

-Creo que toma eso… -le señaló de pronto el moreno a Pansy, que sacaba un biberón del bolso. -He visto a su madre dándoselo. -De imprevisto se acercó a ella quitándoselo de la mano y se acercó peligrosamente al chico.

-¡Blaise, no! -gritó Pansy acercándose velozmente hacia él y volviéndole a sacar el biberón- Primero debes calentarlo -le señaló con reproche, Blaise se encogió de hombros.

Con un movimiento de varita, Pansy le subió la temperatura a la leche. Los chicos miraban sorprendidos como se desenvolvía, incluso tirando un poco del contenido sobre su muñeca para comprobar que no estuviera muy caliente,

-¿Qué? -los prepoteó- He tenido que cuidar de un hermano menor, ¿recuerdan? -Ellos simplemente asintieron, no queriendo profundizar en el tema. Lo cierto es que no se les había ocurrido pensar en ello. -Draco, siéntate -le ordenó. Incapaz de llevarle la contra el rubio hizo lo que le decía. -Tómalo así, un poco más sentado -le indicó con más suavidad, acomodando a Teddy en su regazo- Así… Ahora toma el biberón e incínalo suavemente. Presta atención a los sonidos, que no esté ingiriendo aire, pero tampoco lo ahogues con la leche… ¿puedes hacerlo? -Draco no respondió enseguida, primero prestó atención al sonido de los pequeños sorbitos que daba el bebé, reconociéndolos. Luego asintió con la cabeza. -¡Muy bien! -lo felicitó

-¡Santa Morgana! -exclamó Blaise de repente un rato después, asustándolo.

-¿Qué? ¿qué sucede? -preguntó Draco más que preocupado.

-Oh, Drake… ¡el niño ha cambiado su cabellito a un rubio como el tuyo! -exclamó maravillada. Draco sintió algo parecido a la emoción sacudirse dentro suyo.

-Eso no es nada -dijo Blaise alarmado- Creo que nuestro Teddy se ha cagado -El silencio que surgió a continuación sólo fue roto por la maldición que soltó Draco por lo bajo.

— — — — — — — — — —

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado ya. Sólo que a medida que éste transcurría, los pequeños y coloridos negocios que adornaban las calles del Callejón Diagon eran cada vez más sólo destrozos.

Hermione había logrado armar una especie de torniquete sobre la herida de Ginny con un retazo de tela de su blusa, al menos así no seguía sangrando y lograba que el dolor menguara un poco.

Fuera de eso, Ginny no mostraba ningún síntoma de lo sucedido. Su mirada era fiera y determinante. Sus movimientos rápidos y precisos, mientras que con su otra mano sostenía la de Luna… Ya tendría tiempo de lamentarse y sufrir los dolores de aquella herida, ahora no podía permitírselo.

Habían perdido el rastro de Harry y Ron, pero también de los Aurors que los rodeaban, por lo que pensaban que habían logrado sacarlos de allí.

Claramente se había tratado de una emboscada, y tener a Harry Potter en medio de ella no era la mejor de las ideas. Más tarde se pondrían a pensar cómo y por qué había ocurrido aquello. Hermione era incapaz de pensar en Snape sin que el terror de que algo le hubiese sucedido la recorriera de pies a cabeza. Despejó los pensamientos de su mente cuando éstos la llevaron a pensar en que Draco no soportaría la pérdida de aquél hombre.

-La sangresucia, la traidora, y la chiflada -canturreó una voz a sus espaldas. El escalofrío las mantuvo estáticas en el lugar por un segundo…

-¡Mira quién habla de chifladas! -ahora fue la voz de Tonks que llegó a ellas.

-Querida sobrina… este asunto no es contigo. Debes aprender a no meterte donde no te llaman. ¡Lucius! Encárgate… -gritó, y de inmediato apareció el hombre junto a ellas. Si bien llevaba la máscara puesta, su largo cabello platino se asomaba bajo su capucha.

-¡ _Expeliarmus_! -atacó el hombre a la metamorfomaga, pero ella lo esquivó con facilidad. En cuestión de segundos ambos se habían enzarzado en una pelea que no le permitió a Tonks mantener la atención donde ella pretendía.

-Ahora sí… -les sonrió Bellatrix- ¿En qué estábamos?… Creo que nos quedó algo pendiente en Hogwarts.

-¡ _Confundus_! -sorprendentemente el hechizo salió de los labios de Luna. Lamentablemente la experimentada mujer lo desvió con un insignificante movimiento de varita.

-¡Maldita atrevida! -bramó antes de contraatacar. De allí se derivó en un ida y vuelta de hechizos y contra hechizos. Bellatrix estaba haciendo mella en ellas a pesar de superarla en número.

Fue entonces que Hermione hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer: usar la lógica.

-Luna, canalízanos –gritó. A pesar del bullicio, sus dos amigas la escucharon y supieron que hacer. Era una locura. No habían experimentado con ello más de una vez y ni siquiera lo habían hecho con más de una persona, aunque tampoco tenían muchas alternativas. Pero sobre todo, confiaban en el poder de Luna, y ella era lo suficientemente despreocupada como para no pensar en ello.

Hermione intentó oprimir el pensamiento de que ella ni siquiera había logrado llevar a cabo correctamente ese ejercicio.

Sigilosamente fueron moviéndose para rodear a la bruja. Corrían con la ventaja que ésta no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pensaban hacer.

Hermione y Ginny atacaron sin tregua tratando de darle lugar a Luna para concentrarse, cuando ésta lo hizo, Hermione le hizo una seña a Ginny para que abriera su canal mientras ella atacaba, y luego, no le quedó más que rezarle a todos los antiguos magos por ser lo suficientemente rápida en abrir su canal y no acabar partida en dos por una maldición asesina en el intento.

Ni siquiera fue consciente de haberlo hecho. Ni siquiera necesitaron lanzar algún tipo de hechizo. Cuando Luna pudo percibir y unir la magia de las tres, lo único que tuvo que hacer, fue darle una dirección.

Lo que se vio desde afuera fue sencillamente magistral.

Las tres brujas mantenían los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás, y a pesar de mantener sus varitas en alto, el haz de luz salía directamente desde sus pechos, uniéndose en Luna y rebotando desde ella directamente hacia la desconcertada mortífaga.

No hubo escudo ni movimiento que valiera. El ataque la golpeo de lleno sin escapatoria, manteniéndola en pie sujeta por aquella cegadora luz y hasta que Luna decidió mantener el contacto.

Una vez las chicas volvieron a guardar su magia para sí, Bellatrix cayó como plomo.

Cómo si de una señal se tratase, todos los Mortífagos comenzaron a desaparecer sin más del lugar. Sólo dos se acercaron y tomaron a Bellatrix para sacarla de allí, con las varitas apuntando hacia las tres chicas pero sin ser capaces de atacarlas, aterrorizados por lo que acababa de acontecer.

Así y todo, uno de ellos se quitó la máscara y miró a Hermione directamente hacia los ojos.

-Mándale mis condolencias a Malfoy, _sangresucia_. -Hermione estuvo a punto de atacarlo, pero el mortío fue mucho más rápido en desaparecer.

Recién entonces fue consciente de su cansancio y por suerte para ella, George estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para atraparla cuando se desvaneció.

— — — — — — — — — —

Cuando Tonks tocó la puerta de Grimmauld Place todos se arremolinaron inmediatamente en la entrada. Era una mezcla de ansiedad y nervios, porque más allá que las probabilidades de que fuera alguien de La Orden eran mayores, el miedo a que alguien hubiese descubierto se guarida siempre estaba presente.

Fue Draco, abrazando al pequeño Teddy contra sí, quien se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Quién es?

-Tonks -la voz del otro lado sonó sumamente cansada. Blaise atinó a abrir la puerta pero Draco lo detuvo, había algo que había aprendido estando allí.

-Demuéstralo.

-Soy tu prima, estás al cuidado de mi hijo porque es tu sobrino y es hora que te hagas cargo de ello. -Draco bufó maldiciéndose por haber hecho la pregunta. Le hizo una seña al moreno para que esta vez sí le abriera.

La mujer se abrió paso inmediatamente hasta Draco, con toda la intención de tomar a su hijo en brazos, pero él se corrió y lo sostuvo con más fuerza, impidiéndoselo.

-¿Dónde está Hermione? -preguntó con voz quebrada, aunque intentó disimularlo. La mujer sonrió.

-Ella está bien -aseguró- Ha utilizado mucha magia y quedó bastante débil, igual que Ginny y Luna -suspiró- Ahora las están revisando y seguramente suministrándoles algunas pociones sanadoras… probablemente vayan a pasar la noche allí. Pero no te preocupes.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -preguntó esta vez Pansy

-Un emboscada -gruñó mientras ahora sí tomaba en brazos a su hijo dormido y le depositaba un pequeño beso en la frente- Cuando llegamos fuimos a buscar a los demás a Sortilegios Weasley… al salir ya nos estaban esperando. Había montones de ellos. Los Aurors lograron sacar a Harry y Ron de allí, pero con las chicas nos mantuvimos en campo de batalla. Tuvieron que vérselas con tía Bella -ironizó-, utilizaron algo de la magia que han estado practicando aquí, ellas terminaron agotadas, pero nuestra querida tía se las ha visto peor…. Ha sido alucinante de ver -sonrió de lado con orgullo. A Pansy le corrió un escalofrío al ver por primera vez aquél gesto tan similar al de su amigo en la mujer.

-Ella… ¿ella está muerta? -preguntó Draco con sorpresa.

-Me gustaría asegurártelo, primo… pero lo cierto es que esa bruja es difícil de roer, y se la llevaron antes que pudiéramos confirmarlo. Al menos estaba inconsciente... hecha una piltrafa. -bromeó.

Luego de eso se estableció un silencio que ninguno fue capaz de romper porque ninguno se estaba percatando de ello, todos se habían aislado dentro de sus propias burbujas.

Draco no podía dejar de estar preocupado por Hermione, esa mujer parecía ir corriendo hacia los lugares que gritaban peligro mortal. Luego de lo sucedido en Hogwarts, cualquier persona coherente habría corrido al lado opuesto de donde Bellatrix se situara, pero esa no era Granger… la pequeña bruja hasta podría habérselo tomado como una revancha.

Instintivamente buscó volver a aferrarse al niño, cómo tantas veces lo había hecho esa noche, pero ya no lo cargaba. El pensamiento de lo que inconsciente había intentado lo perturbó en sobremanera. La voz de Nymphadora llamándolo ayudó a que no siguiera dándole vueltas al asunto.

-Draco, hay algo más que deberías saber... -anunció no sólo tomando su atención, sino hasta preocupándolo.- Tu padre estaba allí.

— — — — — — — — — —

Cuando Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos, pudo darse cuenta que no estaban ni en el Callejón Diagon ni en Grimmauld Place.

De hecho no estaban ni en La Madriguera, y aunque el lugar fuera impolutamente blanco, tampoco era San Mungo.

-¿Hermione? -definitivamente esa era la voz de Molly Weasley- ¡Querida, que bueno que despiertas! -celebró- iré a llamar a la medimaga…

No pudo procesar mucho para cuando la mujer llegó acompañada por la sanadora. Ésta era una mujer mayor, quizás de la edad de McGonagall, que sin decir ni una palabra, pero con una parsimonia y cuidado excesivo, la revisó completamente.

-Está todo perfectamente -anunció- Seguirá agotada debido a la cantidad de magia que utilizó, pero no tiene ningún otro malestar.

-¿Ella también…? -le llegó la voz de Ginny desde algún lugar de la habitación. El cansancio apenas le permitía separar los párpados.

-Si querida… -contestó la mujer- Las tres lo tienen.

La frase pareció ponerla en alerta.

-¿Qué tenemos? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué sucedió? -inquirió sin espacio entre una pregunta y otra.

Molly se puso tensa, pero la medimaga asintió suavemente. Se acercó nuevamente a ella y con la misma paciencia le levantó completamente la blusa y la ayudó a incorporarse un poco.

-Ha aparecido en las tres, en el mismo lugar, todavía está rojizo, lo que demuestra que es reciente. -Hermione se encorvó un poco para ver mejor. Allí, debajo de sus pechos, en color negro aunque con un deje rojizo como acababan de decirle, había tatuados en su piel tres especie de óvalos unidos entre si y a su vez unificados por un círculo. Lo reconoció de inmediato: una triqueta. -Respondiendo a tus otras preguntas, luego que se despejara el Callejón han sido trasladadas aquí para una revisión, es una base de sanidad para los miembros de La Orden, ya que San Mugo no es seguro, como comprenderás… -Como pudo, Hermione asintió.

-¿Por qué tenemos esto? -preguntó señalando su recién adquirido tatuaje. Hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta que aquella zona le ardía particularmente.

-Aún no lo sabemos -habló Molly- Es muy reciente todo y no hemos hecho tiempo de investigar. Por el momento parece ser una simple marca inofensiva…

-La triqueta es un símbolo de Magia Celta, muy antigua. Los druidas los utilizaban para sanación y protección. -Lupin entró en la habitación- Es el símbolo de la femineidad, de la vida, la muerte y la reencarnación, pero también, y creo que es lo que nos dará la mayor cantidad de respuestas, plasma los tres niveles de la filosofía druida: Lo físico -miró a Ginny-, lo espiritual -señaló a Luna, a quién recién ahora veía, aún dormida en un camastro al lado de la pelirroja- y lo mental. -volvió a mirarla. -Lo que nos serviría, es saber a qué demonios han estado jugando… -El tono de reproche de su antiguo profesor la hizo enrojecer.

-Disculpe profesor -Oh, no, la impetuosa Ginny- pero no creo que hayamos estado jugando a nada. Al contrario, creo que gracias a lo que hemos hecho hemos salido con vida de allí.

-No es lo que he querido decir…

-Pero es lo que ha dicho. -Menudo carácter tenía. Su tono no daba lugar a réplica. Remus suspiró.

-¿Van a decirme que fue lo que hicieron?

-Pusimos en práctica lo enseñado por el Profesor Snape -intervino Hermione, con su mejor tono de marisabidilla- Abrimos nuestros canales y Luna canalizó nuestra magia, el resto sucedió naturalmente… o lo más natural que se puede esperar -se corrigió. Remus y la sanadora intercambiaron una mirada cargada de significado. Evidentemente Molly no tenía mucha idea de lo que sucedía.

-Lo que han hecho es magia muy poderosa, y por ende, peligrosa… estoy haciéndome una idea de lo que puede haber pasado, pero no es momento de lanzar falsas conjeturas ni de preocuparnos por ello -sentenció- Es momento de que descansen y recuperen fuerzas…

-¿Cuándo podremos ir a casa? -preguntó, le urgía salir de allí. Le parecía casi imposible el lograr descansar en aquél lugar, mal que mal, Grimmauld Place le brindaba la seguridad y calidez de un hogar.

-Sólo pasarán el resto de la noche aquí, sabemos que estarán más cómodas allí con sus cosas.

-¿Y Harry y Ron? -preguntó Ginny. Hermione se sintió un poco culpable y egoísta por pensar antes en irse que en el estado de sus amigos.

-¡Aquí estamos! -anunció Harry entrando a la habitación -Bastante cabreados por que nos hayan sacado así de allí y las hayamos dejado solas…

-No estábamos solas -le sonrió Hermione, intentando despreocuparlo- Era lo mejor Harry, no tenía sentido exponerte así al peligro. -Harry hizo una mueca, más lo dejó estar.

-¡Hermione! -Ron avanzó hasta ella abrazándola.

-¡Hey! Tu hermana también está aquí -protestó Ginny, pero Ron siguió ignorándola.

-Me he preocupado mucho por ti… -le dijo. Hermione le sonrió con incomodidad. Incomodidad que se acrecentó cuando el pelirrojo decidió que era buena idea acortar la distancia y besarla en los labios.

Hermione se removió sutilmente haciendo que se separara de ella, pudo notar el sonrojo y la pena pintada en la cara de Ron, más para ella las cosas estaban más claras que nunca.

Porque en ese momento supo que no sólo ese no era el lugar donde quería estar, sino que esa tampoco era la persona a la que necesitaba.

* * *

 **n/a:** _Hola! Juro que hice todo lo posible por actualizar el viernes pasado, peroestuve trabada con una escena y no hubo forma de darle forma hasta hace unos días y fue eso lo que me atrasó! :(_

 _Estoy más que feliz y agradecida por todos los comentarios HERMOSOS que me dejaron el capitulo anterior. Me alegró saber que comprendían la situación, pero pronto me hicieron olvidar de ello con todas sus palabras hermosas... ¡ustedes sí que saben dar ánimo!, ahora espero que no desaparezcan y sigan dándome sus opiniones sobre el transcurrir de la historia. Agradezco tb a los Guest, que no pude responder sus rr por obvias razones **Oron Black, Beln** (Felíz Cumpleaños! jaja gracias por tan hermosas palabras!), **Malaka black,** **Calatea23** (Me alegro haberte hecho cambiar de opinión sobre la historia! jaja)._

 _Yo por mi parte, juro solemnemente, que no voy a abandonar el fic por nada del mundo... quienes hayan leído mis anteriores historias saben que por mucho que cueste y quizás tarde en actualizar, las historias las finalizo como corresponde... antes que escritora también soy lectora y sé de lo horrible que es que dejen las cosas a medias._

 _Por si se lo preguntaban, debemos estar por la mitad o poco más de la historia. Obviamente esto puede variar seún las ideas aparezcan y se acomoden en mi cabeza._

 _Hemos llegado a la primer batalla y con ella algunos nuevos e importantes acontecimientos, por supuesto que sabremos más en el siguiente capítulo. Para quien le interese, voy a subir ahorita mismo en el grupo de facebook ( FansIlwenMalfoy) un dibujo hecho por mi (tengan piedad jaja) del "tatuaje" que apareció en las chicas, así como una carpeta con las fotos de todos los personajes, así pueden saber cómo me los imagino yo en mi cabeza a la hora de escribir sobre ellos!_

 _Me veo en la obligación de aclarar que la significación del símbolo de la triqueta es completamente real. Aunque, cómo dejo entrever en el capítulo, tomaré más la parte de su filosofía espiritual/físico/mental por sobre lo curativo y demás..._

 _Como siempre, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura... ya no tengo que decirles cómo hacérmelo saber, verdad? :P_

 _Pansy está muy orgullosa de ustedes con sus reacciones por Astoria jajaja_

 _Les mando un beso grande, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, a más tardar dentro de dos viernes!_

 _Gracias por leer._

 **Ilwen** ( _05/02/2016_ )


	17. En casa

**Recomendación Musical:** " _Home" - Gabrielle Aplin_

* * *

 **C16 – En casa**

Fue una noche de mierda para todo el mundo.

En Grimmauld Place nadie había pegado un ojo, salvo las únicas dos personas que estaban al margen, completamente ignorantes de lo que sucedía.

Los cuatro amigos se habían mantenido en vilo en la cocina. A pesar que Tonks les repitió antes de irse que hasta mañana no tendrían noticias de los demás, ellos sabían que ir a su cuarto sería en vano. Por lo que optaron por unirse, como solían hacer en los malos momentos, y pasar el mal trago entre todos.

Realmente no tenían idea cual malo podía ser dejar a Malfoy confiscado dentro de su habitación con la crisis de nervios y ansiedad que atravesaba… y tampoco estaban dispuestos a averiguarlo.

Permanecieron en la sala de estar. Cogieron la botella de Whiskey de fuego que rondaba por la casa y dieron cuenta de ella mientras escuchaban The Beatles, a pedido de Blaise.

La preocupación del moreno era apenas un poco menor a la de Draco lo que llamó la atención particularmente de Pansy, quién en un minuto a solas aprovechó para preguntárselo.

–¿Por qué tan consternado por la ausencia de Granger? No son tan amigos… -Blaise la miró primero con sorpresa, pero su semblante se volvió duramente serio en un instante.

–Pero sí lo es Draco… si ella no vuelve, Draco no se recuperará… nunca, -puntualizó, y sin dar más explicaciones volvió a la sala haciendo bromas sobre Potter echándolos al volver por haberse terminado todo el alcohol de la casa.

Pansy había sacudido la cabeza y salido tras él. Blaise era así. Parecía el más despreocupado e inmaduro de todos. Pero lo cierto es que era quién mantenía siempre un ojo encima de cada uno, preocupándose por su bienestar, sintiendo que esa era su responsabilidad, el aligerar el habiente, el hacerlos olvidar aunque sea por un momento los calvarios que tenían que vivir.

Por cuestiones de la vida, Draco era quién se había vuelto más cercano a ella, pero no tenía ni un ápice de dudas que Blaise era el mejor amigo que alguien pudiese tener.

Fueron pocas las palabras que se dijeron esa noche. Sobraron las miradas y las muestras corporales de afecto. Draco se sintió lleno de dicha por los amigos que tenía cuando Theo se sentó a su lado, con una mano sobre su hombro y otra acercándole el vaso.

Todos le agradecieron y le sonrieron por primera vez en horas a Pansy cuando trajo el desayuno.

Después, el silencio volvió a reinar… maldita espera.

–Al menos cuando estaba Teddy manteníamos la cabeza ocupada… -pensó Blaise en voz alta.

–Se llama Edward -le corrigió Draco. Era su mejor manera de admitir que su amigo llevaba la razón.

— — — — — — — — — —

En la pequeña salita improvisada como hospital las cosas fueron distintas pero sólo gracias a la Poción de sueño.

A pesar de las protestas, la sanadora no había dado el brazo a torcer. Era necesaria para sus completas recuperaciones, así que la poción había estado recorriendo sus sistemas antes que pudieran reconocerlo.

La única que había logrado escapar había sido Luna, y no por otro motivo que no fuera el no haber despertado nunca en un principio. A pesar de esto, todos se mostraban muy positivos en su diagnóstico, reafirmando que sólo era agotamiento y que respondería por ella misma cuando su cuerpo estuviera listo. Mientras tanto seguían proporcionándole pociones energizantes y re-abastecedoras.

El sueño, a pesar de ser infundido, no fue relajante para nadie.

Hermione no dejaba de sacudirse y Ginny de gritar el nombre de su hermano George. La mañana las encontró quizás hasta más agotadas de lo que estaban cuando se durmieron, aunque claramente ninguna lo dijo en voz alta, eran compartidas las ganas de irse de allí inminentemente.

Ron y Harry vigilaban sus camastros y las recibieron con una sonrisa cuando abrieron los ojos. Por distintos motivos, ambas sintieron un nudo en la boca del estómago.

–¿Cómo amaneciste? -le preguntó Ron directamente a la castaña.

–¿Sabes, Ronald? -le habló Ginny con fingida decepción. –Al menos podrías fingir que te intereso... soy tu única hermana después de todo. -El aludido enrojeció a un tono similar al de su cabello más no dijo nada.

–¿Entonces? -fue Harry el que tomó la palabra. –¿Cómo se sienten?

–Mejor -le sonrió Hermione, mintiéndole descaradamente. –No veo la hora de volver a casa.

–Ni que lo digas -apoyó su amiga. Harry les sonrió.

–Eso es bueno, porque luego que terminen de desayunar y tomen sus pociones, volveremos a casa… -los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron.

–¿Enserio? -chilló Ginny. –¡Gracias, Merlín! -todos rieron ante su efusividad.

–¿Qué sucederá con Luna? -preguntó Hermione, percatándose de que su pequeña amiga aún no despertaba.

– Irá con ustedes -les sonrió la medimaga. –Buenos días… Si se comprometen a administrarle sus pociones, claro…

–¡Por supuesto! -Las dos chicas contestaron al mismo tiempo.

–Como les vengo diciendo, la señorita despertará de un momento a otro. No veo la necesidad de tenerla aquí dado que no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer por ella. Pienso que el estar rodeada de sus amigos, en un ambiente conocido, será mucho mejor para ella… -todos asintieron. –Pero antes, si quieren ser liberados, deberán tomarse todo su desayuno y pociones… y déjenme decirles que Molly no ha escatimado en comida -bromeó.

Pero a nadie le importó, comerían todo lo que tendrían que comer, pero volverían a casa.

— — — — — — — — — —

Cuando para las diez de la mañana no habían tenido ninguna noticia, Draco estaba que caminaba por las paredes.

Ninguno de sus amigos sabía que decirle, ya se habían quedado sin argumentos para tranquilizarlo hacía rato y, para ser sinceros, ellos también comenzaban a preocuparse.

–Draco, cariño… -se le aceró Pansy. Él estaba sentado con la cabeza entre las piernas y las manos cruzadas tras su nuca. –¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño caliente a ver si te relajas un poco?

–¿Tú crees que un baño me relajará? -replicó irónico. Pansy ignoró su tono y se encogió de hombros.

–No pierdes nada intentándolo. Vamos, ve…

–¿Y si ella viene?

-Seguirá aquí cuando salgas -le sonrió acariciándole el cabello. –Sé un niño bueno… no querrás que Hermione te vea en estas pintas, ¿verdad? -lo provocó ganándose un gruñido de su parte.

–Está bien -aceptó. –Pero si sucede algo me irás a buscar… total, no verás nada que no hayas visto antes -le guiñó el ojo. Pansy se puso colorada hasta la raíz de inmediato, un fenómeno que ocurre contadas veces.

–¡Sabes que fue un accidente! -chilló al menos una octava más arriba de su tono normal. Draco rió comenzando a incorporarse…

–Oh, no lo sé… a los hechos me remito.

–¡Draco! -volvió a gritar.

Pero Draco ya la ignoraba, subiendo las escaleras mientras reía.

— — — — — — — — — —

Todos se pusieron de pie, y Pansy corrió arrojándose sobre Hermione apenas pisaron la mansión.

–¡Gracias a Merlín que estás bien!.. ¿cómo te sientes?

–Bien, sólo un poco cansada -le sonrió

Todos miraban la escena desde afuera, como simples espectadores, como si no se animaran a interrumpir su pequeño momento. Pero duró sólo hasta que Theo miró más atrás de ellas.

–¡Luna! -gritó acercándose a ella. Sus dos amigos empalidecieron al notar a la pequeña rubia a la que traían levitando. –¿Qué le sucede?

–Theo… -fue Ginny la que se acercó a él y le colocó una mano en el hombro. –Ella está bien -aseguró. –Sólo es agotamiento, utilizó más magia que todos… -Theo asintió comprendiendo, pero de golpe sus ojos se oscurecieron y miró fijamente a la pelirroja.

–¿En qué diablos estaban pensando? -siseó, y para todos fue el tono más amenazador que escucharon en el castaño –¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAN PENSANDO? -gritó. Blaise se acercó rápidamente a su amigo y lo sujetó por los hombros. Su respiración era agitada y sus fijos seguían fieros clavados en Ginny.

–Teníamos que hacerlo -respondió con toda la seguridad y firmeza que pudo.

–Theodore -interrumpió Lupin antes que el aludido tuviera otro arrebato. –Voy a arrepentirme toda mi vida de decir esto, lo sé, pero… verdaderamente si no fuera por ellas no habrían salido todos con vida de allí. -aquello cayó como un balde de agua fría al cual lo prosiguió un profundo y prolongado silencio.

–Yo me haré cargo… -volvió a hablar Theo de pronto, aunque bastante más tranquilo. Nadie entendió bien a a qué se refería hasta que le quitó el encantamiento a Luna y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Sin darle una segunda mirada a nadie y sin darle lugar a nadie de hablar, subió las escaleras con ella a cuestas.

–¿Qué carajos acaba de suceder? -preguntó Ron bastante atónito. Nadie fue capaz de responderle.

–¿Dónde está Draco? -esta vez fue la pregunta de Ginny quién rompió el silencio. Podía ver a su amiga bastante inquieta en su lugar y no le fue para nada difícil adivinar el por qué, así que decidió hacerle ese pequeño e inocente favor.

– Se está dando una ducha. Fue una larga noche para él. -respondió Pansy mecánicamente.

–¿Teddy le trajo problemas? Le dije a Dora que quizás no era buena idea… -intervino Remus.

–No, no -se apresuró a aclarar Pansy. –Al contrario, el niño lo mantuvo cuerdo mientras estuvo aquí, el problema fue después… fue una larga espera. -Y nuevamente se hizo el silencio, como un manto había caído el recordatorio, para muchos aún inverosímil, de los sentimientos de aquél muchacho.

–Yo… -habló Hermione, casi en un susurro. –Lo siento, pero estoy muy cansada y me gustaría ir a mi habitación.

–¿Te acompaño? -se ofreció Ron rápidamente.

–No, gracias, Ron -le sonrió quedamente. –Prefiero estar sola.

Ella tampoco esperó respuesta cuando se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Se obligó a avanzar a paso lento mientras subía, debía mantener las apariencias un poco más. Más apenas dobló en el primer rellano, donde quedaba perdida a los ojos de los demás, comenzó a avanzar casi corriendo, subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos.

Ni siquiera paró un segundo frente a la puerta de Draco, con el mismo ímpetu se adentró a ella.

Draco había escuchado de su llegada mientras aún estaba dentro de la ducha, por lo que se apresuró en salir y alistarse. Cuando Hermione abrió su puerta estaba sólo vestido con unos pantalones y estaba secándose el cabello con una toalla.

Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando ella ya estaba abalanzándose sobre él y pegando sus labios con fuerza.

De todos modos, no tardó mucho más en corresponder.

No era un beso suave y delicado como se hubiera imaginado. Sus bocas batallaban con fuerza, sus lenguas se enredaban con dureza. Era la misma necesidad hecha beso.

Draco la levantó con facilidad, haciendo que Hermione enredara sus piernas en su cintura y la recargó en la pared más cercana. Si tocar el cielo tuviera un sabor…

Quería hacer a un lado cualquier tipo de pensamientos en ese momento y dedicarse a disfrutar del momento, pero el golpe de emociones era tal que le era verdaderamente complicado. No podía dejar de pensar en que con temor de pecar de cursi, creía que en ese momento podía ser capaz de explotar por la dicha que lo llenaba.

Nunca en sus largos años de amar en las sombras, había creído un escenario siquiera similar. Sí se había preguntado a qué sabrían sus labios, cuan de bien se comunicarían sus bocas, sí lo había deseado e imaginado de mil formas distintas… pero de ahí a creerlo posible había un abismo de inverosimilitud.

Y allí estaba.

Y era jodidamente mejor que en cualquiera de sus sueños.

Lentamente el beso desaforado fue disminuyendo su casi brutal necesidad, convirtiéndose en algo tan suave y dulce que Draco se sintió temblar. Con la misma lentitud fue volviendo a dejar a Hermione sobre sus propios pies, pero sin soltar el agarre de su cintura.

Ella lo sostenía con una mano por el cuello mientras la otra revolvía y tironeaba sus platinados cabellos.

Era la mismísima gloria.

Separaron sus labios sólo cuando Draco sintió las lágrimas de Hermione recorrer su rostro y humedecer el propio. Sus labios se dedicaron entonces a recolectarlas una a una, hasta que ella se lo impidió abrazándolo con fuerza y enterrando la cabeza en su cuello.

–¿Qué sucede? -preguntó preocupado, lo cual se intensificó al escucharla hipar. –¿Ya… ya te estás arrepintiendo de esto? -No fue capaz de disimular ni un poco el terror en su voz. Ella simplemente negó efusivamente con la cabeza, y si4bien eso le dio un respiro, no lo tranquilizó completamente. –¿Entonces por qué lloras?

–Demasiadas emociones en un día -intentó sonreírle separándose de él.

–¿Por qué me besaste? -preguntó ahora con confusión. Ella soltó una pequeña risa, no dejaba de infundirle ternura su inseguridad.

–Cuando estaba allí... -comenzó a explicar con la voz aún tomada por el llanto. –no podía dejar de pensar en ti… en las veces que hemos compartido campo de batalla y yo sin saberlo salía con vida gracias a ti. Tenía miedo…

–No deberías haberte preocupado por ello, tú eres Hermione Granger por encima de todo… -ella le puso un dedo sobre sus labios en un pedido silencioso por que la dejara terminar.

–Pero sobre todo, cuando terminó todo… -se tomó un segundo para tomar aire y serenarse. –Yo… en lo único que podía pensar era en que realmente necesitaba -acentuó la palabra. –regresar a ti. -le acarició el rostro. –Tómalo como una especie de revelación o lo que quieras, pero… no había otra cosa que quisiera, lo sentía aquí -le llevó una de sus manos a su propio pecho. –Eras tú, Draco… solamente tú.

Y entonces él la besó.

Fue sólo un choque fuerte entre sus bocas, pero Hermione fue capaz de reconocer tantas cosas en ese beso que le recorrió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal. Todo se sentía tan cómodo, tan correcto, tan " _como en casa_ " que asustaba.

Sin que se lo esperara, Draco pasó un brazo por detrás de sus rodillas y con el otro en su espalda la alzó. Ella se asió a él con fuerza por el susto, pero prontamente se relajó cuando él se sentó en la cama, y con ella en la misma posición, la abrazó con fuerza.

–He pasado un infierno aquí -reconoció contra su cuello.

–Lo siento… -él negó con la cabeza.

–No es tu culpa, no hay nada que pudieras hacer… por suerte ya estás aquí.

–Contigo -sonrió ella. Los ojos de él parecieron brillar.

–Conmigo.

–Draco… -comenzó, pero él la silenció.

–No lo arruines, por favor -le pidió seriamente. –Déjame quedarme con este momento sin el recuerdo de tu arrepentimiento, o algo similar.

–Ya te he dicho que no estoy arrepentida, muy por el contrario -le aseguró mirándole a los ojos, aunque técnicamente a él no le representara una diferencia, sentía que se lo debía. –Sólo creía que debíamos hablarlo… pero tienes razón, podemos hacerlo luego. -Draco asintió solemnemente y le besó la coronilla.

–Tonks mencionó algo sobre ustedes tres usando su magia hasta los límites -habló luego de un rato. –¿Quieres contarme sobre ello? -Hermione se incorporó un poco para poder expresarse más cómodamente.

–¡Todavía ni yo puedo explicar lo que sucedió! -explicó con emoción. –Estábamos luchando contra tu tía… Ella nos encontró, fue inevitable -se apresuró a aclarar adivinando sus intenciones por interrumpirla. –Estábamos complicadas, no podíamos hacer más que mantenerla a raya y no saldríamos de esa si no actuábamos rápido, así que decidí arriesgarme… Recordé las clases con Snape, y pensé en que si Luna nos lograba canalizar, podríamos tener una chance, aunque sea por tomarla de sorpresa.

–Pero tú ni siquiera fuiste capaz de realizar ese ejercicio -reprochó.

–Oh, créeme que lo tuve presente -rió nerviosa. –Pero realmente no teníamos alternativa… Así que hice al lado todas mis inseguridades y gracias a Merlín lo logramos… no sabemos que sucedió con Bellatrix, pero al menos logramos dejarla fuera de combate y al suceder todos los mortífagos se retiraron del lugar.

–Extraño... -comentó pensativo, Hermione le dio la razón asintiendo.

–Lo mismo pensamos… pero esperamos que Snape pueda reportarse con alguna noticia. -suspiró. –Aquello nos agotó, sobre todo a Luna que todavía no ha vuelto en sí, y nos ha dejado una marca… -su voz fue perdiendo volumen lentamente.

–¿Qué clase de marca? -siseó Draco.

–Nada de qué preocuparse, la verdad… -intentó sonar despreocupada.

–Hermione…

–Es… -comenzó. Pero en vez de seguir hablando se levantó su camiseta y llevó allí una de las manos de Draco, haciendo que delineara su reciente marca. –Es una triqueta. La sanadora cree que pronto ya no estará en relieve como ahora, igual que se ve un poco colorada.

–Qué demo…

–Draco. No es nada malo. -aseguró con verdadera seriedad. –Todavía no hemos podido investigarlo bien, pero, la triqueta es un símbolo celta, utilizado por los druidas.

–Lo sé. Es el símbolo de la femineidad.

–Exacto. Además, es la unión de lo emocional, lo físico y lo mental… y ahí creemos que entramos nosotras.

–Tiene lógica.

–¡Claro que la tiene!

–Pero aún así deben tener cuidado… es magia muy poderosa y antigua la que han llegado a convocar. No soy un ducho en el tema, por lo que espero que mi padrino pueda darnos respuestas o al menos mayor información. -suspiró –Y sin dudas no creo que sea una buena idea que sea una información que se divulgue.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A qué cuanta menos gente lo sepa, mejor. -resolvió. –No sólo por seguir contando con el factor sorpresa si llega a volver a ser necesario como esta última vez, sino porque como dije, es magia muy poderosa, y es peligroso que otros sepan que ustedes la manejan… van a querer dominarla, o mínimamente romper su triada.

–Cómo si ya no quisieran matarme… -pensó en voz alta.

–Puede que a ti sí, por tu habilidad al escoger amistades -bromeó. –Pero déjame asegurarte que ni Lovegood ni la pequeña Weasley son objetivos principales. Y te repito, primero intentaran dominarlas… hay cosas que pueden ser peores que la muerte, Granger. -Hermione suspiró, pero le dio la razón. Siempre las cosas tenían que tener su lado que lo complicaba todo.

–Draco… -dijo de repente –Hay algo más…

–Dime -respondió automáticamente, creyendo que era sobre ese mismo tema.

–La visión -la voz le tembló. –comenzó a cumplirse…

— — — — — — — — — —

Luna seguía inconsciente en la oscuridad de su habitación, pero no estaba sola. A su lado, se podía vislumbrar la delgada figura de un alto muchacho, que sostenía su mano con suavidad mientras le hablaba.

–No puedo creer que hayas sido tan insensata de seguir a la Weasley en esta locura –suspiró. Su tono quería ser de enojo, de reproche… pero la preocupación era demasiado notable. –¿En qué estabas pensando? Seguramente en plompis, tronquis o cualquiera de esas idioteces en las que crees –se auto respondió. – Me lo debes por dejarme atrás… despierta, Luna.

— — — — — — — — — —

Si bien había descansado correctamente y las pociones que le había suministrado la sanadora habían surtido efecto, el cansancio emocional era demasiado para ella. Después de hablar un poco más con Draco sobre lo sucedido, él la había tendido sobre la cama y se habían quedado dormidos.

Él antes que ella, porque, después de todo, no había pegado un solo ojo en toda la noche. Antes de caer rendida a Morfeo, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Había intentado, a pedido de él, no darle vueltas al asunto por el momento y simplemente disfrutarlo… pero ahora, en el silencio de la habitación, era verdaderamente imposible ponerle un freno a su cabeza.

Al contrario de lo que él creía, ninguno de esos pensamientos era negativo. Simplemente estaba un poco entre asustada y confundida por la cantidad de emociones que unos simples besos le habían provocado. Le costaba no creer que después de todo, parecía no haber dudas sobre que Draco fuera el indicado, pero todavía tenía aquella vocecita en su interior que le decía que no podía descartar tan fácil a Ron después de todo.

Cada vez le costaba más escucharla, pues, después de lo vivido, compararlo con que nunca, ni en su primer beso con Ron, había sentido algo similar, no era algo que ayudara.

Era extraño, porque con Ron no le había costado reconocer y admitir su amor por él, pero con Draco… sentía por él demasiadas cosas que le costaban identificar y ponerles un nombre. No podía reconocer el enamoramiento, pero ¿y si en realidad había vivido equivocada siempre y el amor era ese conjunto nuevo de sensaciones y no aquello que había sentido con Ron y a lo que le había dado ese título?

Tenía que hablar urgentemente con alguien porque se volvería loca.

Además, quería ser cien por ciento sincera sobre sus sentimientos con Draco. Él se merecía saber si era completamente correspondido tanto como no se merecía creerlo si así no fuera.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró a Draco mirándola con una ternura infinita, realmente se preguntó si no era en vano hacerse tantas preguntas.

Draco la hacía sentir segura, linda e interesante. La cuidaba y al mismo tiempo le hacía saber que ella podía valerse de sí misma, y ese contrapunto le gustaba. Le gustaba saber que con él podía ser ella misma en cualquiera de sus formas… la muchacha que tiene miedo de las tormentas eléctricas o la mujer capaz de ir a la mismísima guerra con tal de defender a los suyos y sus ideales.

Pero sobre todo, acababa de asimilar, Draco la hacía feliz.

En un arrojo de valentía se giró un poco y le besó suavemente los labios… beso que Draco no tardó mucho en profundizar.

Ese beso mutó en otro, y ese otro en otro más. Y pronto las manos de Draco no pudieron mantenerse quietas y comenzaron a acariciar bajo la blusa de Hermione, vagando por su cintura.

Hermione había bajado una de sus manos al pecho de su acompañante cuando unos golpes en la puerta rompieron bruscamente con su burbuja.

–¡Ups! Lo siento, pero la puerta estaba entreabierta… -dijo Tonks con una sonrisita de orgullo que poco denotaba vergüenza.

–¿Nymphadora? ¿Enserio? -Draco no podía creer lo mala de su suerte.

–La misma que viste y calza. Aunque prefiero que simplemente me llames Tonks.

–Eres la prima más molesta que podría alguien desear -siseó. La mujer soltó una carcajada.

–Yo también te quiero, Drake… ¿Tú cómo estás, Herms? -reparó en la chica, que trataba de esconderse bajo las sábanas.

–Ehm, bien…

–Me alegro -le sonrió, como si nada en ese momento fuera incómodo. –Venía a buscarlos porque en una hora llegará el resto de La Orden…. Tendremos una reunión de las grandes.

–¿No podían esperar hasta mañana? -protestó Draco.

–Dímelo a mi… todos estamos fatigados. Sólo quería quedarme en casa metida en la cama con mi hijo y comiendo helado… pero ¡qué va! Deberes son deberes. Y la situación es demasiado complicada como para dejar pasar otro día. -Draco y Hermione asintieron solemnemente. –De hecho, deberías saber que vendrá mi madre… está ansiosa por conocerte. -Draco gruñó, conocer parientes que su familia había despreciado no era su plan favorito.

–¿Dónde está Edward? -preguntó de repente, robándole una sonrisa.

– Abajo… con su padrino -respondió. –Los dejo con lo suyo, pero no se tarden… -le guiñó un ojo a Hermione, volviendo a hacerla enrojecer, y luego se marchó.

–¿Quién es el padrino del niño? -le preguntó a Hermione pensando en que nunca había reparado en el tema.

–Harry… ¿por qué preguntas?

–¡Me tienes que estar jodiendo!

— — — — — — — — — —

El comedor se sumió en un profundo silencio cuando Hermione y Draco bajaron. No todos, pero una parte interesante de quienes se encontraban allí, se percató con sorpresa de que sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

Ni siquiera ellos mismos parecían ser conscientes de aquél pequeño pero íntimo acto, por lo que Tonks decidió colaborar un poco y con urgencia se dirigió hacia ellos prácticamente tirando el niño encima de Draco.

–¿Preguntabas por él? ¡Aquí lo tienes! -le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Oh, Tonks… ¡ha cambiado el color de su pelito! -exclamó una emocionada Hermione al ver el ahora cabello rubio del pequeño.

–Parece que ha desarrollado un fanatismo por su tío -señaló, viendo como ahora su hijo le golpeaba suavemente con las manitas la cara a Draco mientras reía. –Anoche cuando vine por él ya estaba así, y así ha decidido quedarse -se encogió de hombros.

–Tiene buen gusto -presumió Draco.

–Y creo que no es el único… -agregó sonriéndole directamente a Hermione, quien se sonrojó de inmediato. Draco compuso su sonrisa de lado, orgulloso.

–Voy a saludar al resto -se excusó saliendo de allí. Tonks rió abiertamente.

–Eres malvada, ¿quién lo diría?

–Oh, no soy malvada… sólo me divierto.

–A costa de los remás. -señaló

–¡No seas aguafiestas, Drake! -le palmeó la espalda. –Vamos a sentarnos con el resto…

–No creo que sea buena idea… -comenzó a decir, pero su prima ya estaba tirando de él.

Una vez que Tonks terminó de presentarle a toda aquella gente que él no tenía ningún interés en conocer, saludó generalmente a todos con una inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió al sillón vacío, un poco alejado de todos.

Estaban los Weasley al completo, el marido de su prima, una tal Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, Amanda Lightwin -quién supo había sido la sanadora que atendió a Hermione-, Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan y hasta la abuela de Longbottom.

Y lo peor fue cuando su prima le advirtió que todavía quedaba gente por llegar… entre ellas su madre, es decir, su tía.

–Así está mejor, Edward -le dijo al pequeño sentado sobre sus rodillas. –Sólo tú y yo.

— — — — — — — — — —

Encontrarse con Ron no era precisamente su plan. Pero como las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea, le tocó tener que improvisar al encontrárselo en la cocina.

–Hola, Ron -le saludó

–Hola -respondió, aunque sonó más como un gruñido que como un saludo.

–¿Está todo bien? -preguntó con cierta precaución.

–Todo lo bien que podría estar. -se volteó oscamente

–Ron… -lo llamó –¿Qué sucede ahora?

–No puedes pretender elegir a Draco Malfoy y que yo esté bien con eso, ¿sabes? No puedes tenerlo todo.

–Yo no elegí a nadie, Ron. No aún…

–Hermione -la detuvo –No me respondiste el beso y acabo de escucharte con él… no te gastes en explicar nada.

–¿Qué escuchaste? -preguntó sorprendida.

–Como se besaban y cuanto le decías que él era tooodo lo que necesitabas. -teatralizó –La próxima vez deberían cerrar bien la puerta, si quieren evitar que sucedan estas cosas, claro.

–Ron, yo…

–Ya has elegido, Hermione. Lo hayas asumido o no.

— — — — — — — — — —

–¿Es tu última palabra? -preguntó Pansy con suavidad –¿Nos dejarás enfrentar a toda esa parda de chiflados fénix por nuestra cuenta? Siempre podemos dejarla con Daphne y Astoria...

–No seas dramática, Pansy -rió Theo –Estarán bien sin mi… además estará Draco para mantenerlos a raya. Es mi última palabra, me quedaré con Luna. Además, sabes que no podemos dejarla con ellas, harían demasiadas preguntas... -Pansy bufó.

–"Estará Draco" -dijo con burla –Gran garantía.

–Deja al príncipe aquí con su Bella Durmiente.

–Blaise, debes dejar de leer cosas muggles -lo reprendió el castaño. Él sólo se encogió de hombros sin importancia.

–Para mi es todo un plan de Luna para no volver a enfrentarnos en los duelos, ya sabes… ya le da vergüenza perder. -Los ojos de Theo brillaron con diversión y se esforzó por esconder una sonrisa.

–Eso es lo que tú quisieras Blaise… ya volverá y les machacará el trasero.

— — — — — — — — — —

–Hola, hermoso -Hermione saludó al pequeño Teddy al sentarse al lado suyo y de Draco.

–Gracias -respondió el mayor

–Le hablaba a niño…

–¿Ah, si?… ¿Has oído eso, Edward? -le habló al niño –Así son las mujeres… Primero te engatuzan, tienen sexo contigo, y luego te dejan por uno más joven… Cuanto antes lo aprendas mejor, chico.

–Nosotros no tuvimos sexo -replicó divertida.

–Aún… -le guiñó el ojo –Ya me has besado… tengo tiempo hasta que el pequeño cumpla la mayoría de edad y ya no corras riesgos de ir a prisión.

–Me gusta que cuentes con mi inteligencia.

–Sobre todo sé cuan calculadora puedes llegar a ser, Granger -le sonrió de lado haciéndola reír. Hermione se tuvo que recordar a sí misma que estaban rodeados de gente y no podía besarlo allí mismo.

–Draco… -los interrumpió Tonks tomando a su hijo en brazos. –Mi madre está en el recibidor…

–¿Y?

–¡Vamos, hombre! Quiere verte… -insistió, Draco se puso repentinamente blanco.

–Vamos, estaré allí contigo -le dijo Hermione por lo bajo, tomándole de la mano. El asintió, un poco (muy poco) más tranquilo.

Se dejó arrastrar hasta allí y su palidez aumentó al saberse finalmente frente a la mujer.

Ella lo miraba desde su lugar sin saber muy bien que hacer. Y no es que él pudiera juzgarla mucho, pues estaba de la misma manera parado al otro extremo.

–Hola, Drómeda -la saludó Hermione cordialmente intentando tirar de él para acercarse a ella.

–Hermione… ¿cómo has estado, querida? -los ojos de la mujer brillaron mientras sostenía el rostro de la muchacha a la que le sonreía con cariño.

–Muy bien, gracias -respondió ella. Y fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron. En ese momento la mujer miraba directamente a su sobrino con un sentimiento indescriptible, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Draco no era capaz de moverse, ni siquiera quería respirar demasiado fuerte, pero entonces la mujer se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo y descolocándolo por completo.

Torpemente puso sus propios brazos en la espalda de la mujer, en un tonto intento de reconfortarla mientras ella lloraba a lágrima viva. Su manera de llorar le recordó a la de su madre, le fue prácticamente imposible contener el impulso de abrazarla con más fuerza.

Fuera de la escena, Tonks lloraba abrazada a su hijo y Hermione sonreía conmovida, conteniendo también las lágrimas.

–Nunca creí que llegaría este momento -admitió Andrómeda una vez se separaron. –Eres tan parecido a tu madre, cariño… ¿No crees, Dora?

–Si, Má -respondió ella tratando de que su voz sonara tan despreocupada como siempre. –Ya se lo he dicho, es todo un Black.

–Así es… -estuvo de acuerdo. –¡Tengo tantas cosas por preguntarte! ¡Hay tanto que quiero saber de ti!

–Bueno, Madre, dale un respiro al chico porque lo asustarás -bromeó su hija, la mujer rió.

–Tienes razón. No debe ser fácil todo esto para ti… -suspiró. –¿Te parece si mientras tanto vamos juntos a reunirnos con el resto?

–Claro… -aceptó no muy seguro. Hermione volvió a tomar su mano, tranquilizándolo. Acto que no pasó desapercibido para Andrómeda, quien miró con una sonrisa a su hija mientras ésta le guiñaba un ojo.

— — — — — — — — — —

Hacía un rato que se habían sentado todos alrededor de la gran mesa del comedor, donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión y luego todos cenarían lo que fuera que la madre de los Weasley había preparado.

Prácticamente le había prohibido a Hermione que se separara de él, más ella no había puesto pegas tampoco, aunque tuviese que soportar las miradas juzgadoras de los presentes, sobre todo de Harry y Ron, y las bromas de Ginny.

Al otro lado de Draco acomodó a sus dos amigos, quienes se divertían a costa suya y su interacción con su emocionada tía, que había logrado sentarse frente suyo, al lado de su hija.

Acababa de llegar McGonagall acompañada de un par de profesores de Hogwarts, Hagrid y la loca de Trelawney… pensaba que quizás La Orden debería de ponerse un poco más estricta a la hora de incorporar miembros. Pero su mayor sorpresa fue encontrarse con la presencia de Aberforth Dumbledore, el hermano de su fallecido director.

El llanto del pequeño Teddy lo sacó de sus pensamientos, escuchaba a su prima intentando calmarlo, pero sin efecto.

–¡Tiene hambre! -exclamó rápidamente. El silencio a su alrededor le hizo pensar que quizás lo hizo demasiado fuerte y apresurado. –Es que… anoche, cuando lloraba y no lo podíamos calmar… resultó ser eso -explicó por lo bajo. -Hermione no pudo evitar sonreírle con ternura. Escuchó como las dos mujeres se reían.

–Has hecho un buen trabajo, primo -lo felicitó Tonks. –Pero si pudieras ver a tu sobrino, entenderías que su problema radica en que quiere jugar contigo y estás al otro lado de la mesa.

–Oh. -dijo sin saber muy bien que responder.

–¿Oh? ¿eso es todo? ¡Ven aquí y tómalo para que deje de llorar! -pero a pesar del apremio, Draco no fue capaz de responder y fue Hermione quien tomó al niño para alcanzárselo. Teddy dejó de llorar al instante.

–Se te da bien -le sonrió Hermione.

– Si tú lo dices…

–Hey, Harry… -gritó George. –Parece que te han quitado protagonismo -bromeó. Harry no hizo comentario alguno.

–Bueno, ¿les parece que comencemos con la reunión? -intervino McGonagall.

–¿No crees adecuado esperar a Severus? -habló Lupin. –Después de todo él fue quien convocó a reunión…

–Lleva bastante demorado, y algunos de nosotros debemos volver rápidamente a nuestras funciones -respondió con severidad. –No dudo que luego podrán ponerlo al corriente sobre lo hablado.

Pero justo en esos momentos unos golpes urgentes en la puerta no la dejaron continuar.

–Después de todo parece que no será necesario… -bromeó George.

Pero no hubo lugar para las risas. Luego de que Remus comprobara su identidad y lo dejara pasar, el lugar se sumió en un profundo silencio, únicamente roto por quienes se acercaban a él a auxiliarlo.

Snape llevaba toda la túnica roída, toda la piel que podía vislumbrarse tenía marcas de sangre y lastimaduras, y a penas era capaz de mantenerse en pie por su propia cuenta.

Pero antes de caer inconsciente, buscó a Hermione con la mirada y clavando sus ojos en ella habló:

–Bellatrix… Bellatrix está muerta.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** ¿A qué pasaron un par de cosas, no? jajaja_

 _Bueno, creo que a pesar simple, hemos avanzado bastante en la trama con este capítulo... y no hablo sólo del esperado beso entre esos dos! jajaja_

 _Estoy muy contenta porque esta semana me he enterado que fui nominada a los "Amortentia Awards", en las categorías de Mejor Romance, y Mejor Drama! Agradezco mucho a quienes hayan sugerido la nominación, de verdad! Y yo que ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de esos premios jajaja. Desde el lunes se podrá votar... más info van a encontrar buscando los premios en facebook :)_

 _A falta de capítulo, estuve subiendo un par de OS, así que a quienes no los hayan leído aún, están invitados a pasar por mi perfil y hacerlo!_

 _Ya saben como hacer para hacerme llegar cualquier tipo de opinión... REVIEWS! jajaja_

 _Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado!_

 _Nos leemos en el próximo._

 _Un beso enorme._

 **Ilwen** ( _19/02/2016_ )


	18. Recuento de daños

**Recomendación musical: "** _Destiny" - Lenny Kravitz_

* * *

 **C17 – Recuento de daños**

Snape no duró mucho tiempo inconsciente. Inmediatamente tras su desvanecimiento, Amanda se acercó a él con un pequeño frasco que le dio a oler, haciéndolo volver en sí.

Sin embargo, su estado no era bueno en lo más mínimo. A penas le dio la voz para pedir que fuera Pansy quien se ocupara de su curación, a pesar de la sugerencia y cuasi protesta del resto de los adultos que señalaban que para algo tenían una verdadera sanadora.

George y Bill se ocuparon de acomodarlo en el sillón y tras una respiración profunda, el semblante de la muchacha se endureció y se enfrentó a las heridas de su profesor. Él mismo había sido quién la había instruido en la mayor parte de sus conocimientos curativos, y supuso que a eso se debía la confianza que estaba depositando en ella.

Con la mayor autoridad que fue capaz de demostrar pidió que por favor se alejaran un poco, ya que todos se habían apostado al rededor del sillón sin darle respiro.

Abrió la túnica de su profesor encontrando gran cantidad de cortes y hasta quemaduras. Pansy suspiró, al menos no era visible ninguna mordedura.

-Blaise, ¿puedes ir por favor a los calabozos donde Draco montó su laboratorio y buscar todas las pociones sanadoras que encuentres?

-Ni siquiera hemos testeado esas pociones… -intervino Draco.

-No tenemos otra cosa. Pero confío en tu trabajo -le trató de sonreír ella.

-Draco, nunca has hecho mal una poción, conoces las pociones sanadoras de memoria, si algo hubiese salido mal te habrías dado cuenta -susurró su padrino con sumo esfuerzo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Tras apenas unos momentos Blaise volvió con lo que se le había pedido, y Pansy se puso manos a la obra.

Había heridas que verdaderamente tenían un aspecto terrible, pero la morena no podía decir que nunca antes hubiera tratado algo así. Todavía le venían a la mente los torsos destrozados de Draco y Theo...

Le suministró a Snape una poción para que descansara mientras trabajaba. Iba a ser más cómodo para ambos y cuando él ya estuviese curado ya estaría bastante repuesto.

La curación total de las heridas le llevó más de una hora.

Al darse cuenta que había terminado su labor, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin control, sin que ella tuviera siquiera noción. Draco la abrazó he inmediatamente se fue serenando.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Pansy -le dijo Harry dulcemente, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Verdad que sí? -alentó ahora Hermione.

-Claro que sí, querida -estuvo de acuerdo Molly.

-Será muy útil, señorita Parkinson -le habló ahora McGonagall- Sus conocimientos en los tiempos que corren son por demás valiosos.

-Agradecería si algún día tomamos el té e intercambiamos algunos conocimientos… has tratado algunas maldiciones que yo en mi vida… -le sonrió la sanadora.

Pansy estaba tan abrumada que ni siquiera podía inflar su ego con los halagos. Simplemente se limitó a asentir a cada uno de ellos, y esbozar una mueca que pretendía simular una sonrisa.

-Eres tan valiente, cariño… que nadie te diga lo contrario. -le susurró Blaise besándole la frente, y ella se arrojó con vehemencia a sus brazos.

— — — — — — — — — —

A pesar de tener una reunión por llevar a cabo, nadie se movió de su lugar hasta que Snape no despertó de su descanso inducido.

–¡Profesor! -exclamó Pansy corriendo a su lado –¿Cómo se encuentra? -le preguntó llevando una mano a su frente para corroborar la temperatura –La fiebre ha bajado -suspiró con alivio.

–Mucho mejor… gracias a la gran aplicación de tus conocimientos. -Pansy se sonrojó. –Pero me temo que yo no seré un buen paciente y no podré realizar la recuperación como corresponde. Apenas tengo tiempo de estar aquí, y tengo valiosa información para darles.

–¿Con qué excusa…? -comenzó a preguntar Draco, pero Snape respondió sin dejarlo finalizar.

–Tuvo el gran acto de generosidad de darme algunas horas para reponerme -sonrió sarcástico. –Como he llegado a anunciarles, Bellatrix está muerta, y por ende, Voldemort furioso…

–Los ha castigado a todos. -Adivinó Draco.

–Así es. Y debo advertir que he corrido con bastante suerte por no haber estado yo en ese punto de ataque con ella. -Al rubio le recorrió un escalofrío al pensar en su padre.

–¿Entonces por qué lo hirió a usted? -preguntó Hermione ingenuamente.

–Porque está furioso.

–¿Qué ha sucedido con Lestrange? -inquirió Shacklebolt, centrándose en el tema principal.

–Esperaba que me lo dijeran ustedes… Bellatrix llegó muerta del Callejón Diagon, y nadie ha podido identificar la maldición que dio con ella.

–No ha sido una maldición -habló Lupin. –Hermione, Ginny y Luna han estado canalizando su magia -Snape levantó las cejas con grata sorpresa y se le escapó una sonrisa de orgullo, más rápidamente volvió a su máscara de indiferencia.

–He hablado con Granger -intervino Draco. –Y creemos que lo mejor será mantener los detalles de lo sucedido en un circulo lo más pequeño posible.

–¿Y quién eres tú para desconfiar de La Orden, eh? -lo prepoteó Ron.

–No desconfío de nadie, comadreja. Sólo estoy siendo precavido y cauteloso… materias de las cuales no te vendría mal aprender un poco.

–Creo que Draco tiene razón -sanjó el tema Lupin. –Siento si esto hiere susceptibilidades, pero lo manejaremos unos pocos.

–De acuerdo -dijo Severus. –Ahora, déjenme advertirles que las cosas con Manson parecen ser serias. Con los jóvenes aquí, hemos llegado a algunas conclusiones sobre él y su grupo. Creo que cada vez nuestras sospechas están más confirmadas, pero quiero averiguar algo más antes de darlo por hecho. -respiró profundo. –Poco antes de morir, Bellatrix estaba chillando, quejándose por el lugar que se les estaba dando y las atribuciones que se tomaban.

–Nunca nadie había tenido más privilegios que ella -acotó Pansy.

–Así es.

–¿Ellos estaban en el Callejón?

–Sí -habló Tonks. –De hecho ellos fueron quienes nos acorralaron en Sortilegios Weasley… al menos estaba ese tal Manson.

–Mae Zendaya también estaba ahí -agregó Hermione bajo la atenta y perturbada mirada de Pansy.

–Nada puede salir bien de un grupo que tome tanto poder dentro de un grupo como lo es el de los seguidores de Voldemort -reflexionó McGonagall.

–La pregunta a todo esto es, ¿Por qué cambiaron el foco de mayor ataque? ¿No nos habías dicho que el punto era San Mungo? -preguntó Remus

–Eso creía -respondió cortante. –Pero atacó a los dos puntos con el mismo ímpetu. Yo fui enviado a San Mungo con otros Mortífagos de alto rango. -declaró. –Hicieron un buen trabajo en su defensa, apenas pudimos avanzar en nuestra llegada y debimos retirarnos.

–¿Siempre son así de cobardes? -rió George. Snape le sonrió de lado.

–Llámalo como quieras -resolvió. –Pues como dice el dicho muggle "Soldado que huye..."

–Sirve para otra guerra. -finalizó Hermione sin poder evitarlo.

–Cinco puntos para Gryffindor -bromeó Blaise haciéndola sonrojar.

–El punto es, que ahora está enfocado en hacerse de Gringotts, cree que es el último paso antes de hacerse del ministerio. El hecho es que también cree que es vital hacerlo para poder lograrlo, por lo que cuanto más evitemos la toma del banco, más postergaremos su ascenso al poder.

–¿Realmente cree que es tan fácil hacerse del Ministerio?

–Con todo respeto, Minerva -le dijo. –Sería usted muy ingenua si creyera lo contrario.

— — — — — — — — — —

El resto de la reunión prosiguió de manera bastante tensa.

A pesar de que nadie lo decía en voz alta o expresaba su opinión abiertamente, seguía habiendo cierta desconfianza y recelo ante los que antes se habían dejado ver con el otro bando.

Si bien, dichos prejuicios eran sobretodo un ida y vuelta entre los menores del grupo, los adultos no se quedaban atrás y hasta Snape recibió comentarios afilados de parte de sus pares.

Al parecer, el hecho que ellos tuvieran conocimientos sobre la manera de pensar y hasta proceder del bando enemigo los ponía en duda sobre sus propias lealtades a los ojos de La Orden. Blaise se agarraba la cabeza sin poderse creer la idiotez de esa gente.

Hasta Tonks recibió sus malos tratos cuando empezó a reírse ante las ridiculeces que planteaban.

Con esto, Draco terminó de auto convencerse sobre su idea de mantener en secreto lo sucedido con la nueva triada. El poder de las tres ya no sólo podía despertar interés en sus enemigos, sino que también discordia en sus propios aliados. No iba a darle la vida para protegerla de ambos bandos al mismo tiempo.

Y ni hablar el tema de su visión. Cada vez estaba más seguro sobre mantenerlo entre ellos… total, la primera ya había sucedido y no representó nada terrible, seguramente podrían manejarlo solos.

Una voz le decía que en realidad, la parte de la visión que se había cumplido no era para nada tremenda comparada con la mayoría de las otras, pero prefirió callarla. No le gustaba cuando su maldita consciencia no le daba la razón.

Cuando los temas -y las acusaciones- comenzaron a redundar, McGonagall decidió dar por finalizada la reunión agradeciéndoles a todos por su tiempo y que a pesar de los percances que los demoraron hubiesen permanecido allí. Draco bufó… como si esa manga de inútiles tuviera algo más importante que hacer.

Fue antes que todos comenzaran a removerse en sus lugares con intenciones de retirarse, que Bill Weasley pidió la palabra.

–Tengo algo que anunciar -dijo notablemente nervioso e incomodo por la atención. –Parte de mi familia ya está al tanto, pero con Fleur queríamos hacerlos participes ya que creemos fervientemente que nos hemos vuelto todos parte de una misma familia. -Pansy revoleó los ojos. –Sabemos que es una situación complicada por los tiempos que vivimos, pero no por ello deja de ser una bendición… -tomó aire profundamente.

–¡Voy a ser abuela! -lo interrumpió Molly sin poder contenerse. Ganándose una mirada de rencor por parte de su nuera y varias risas de los presentes.

Draco y Hermione se tensaron e intercambiaron una mirada. Disimuladamente, por debajo de la mesa, Hermione apretó la mano del rubio con fuerza, mientras todos felicitaban al matrimonio pronto a ser padres.

–Un niño siempre es una bendición -escucharon que decía Tonks. Y ambos, en secreto, desearon en su interior que sus palabras no tuvieran margen de error.

— — — — — — — — — —

Ya la mayoría de los visitantes se había retirado. Quedaban algunos rezagados como George, Oliver y Lee charlando en el sillón. Tonks con su esposo y su madre , quien sostenía a Teddy, insistiéndole a Snape por que se quedara reposando un poco más. Y Molly Weasley evaluando los kilos de su hija y reprimiéndola por la que según ella era una muy mala manera de alimentarse.

Hermione se sentía realmente agobiada. Sentía varias miradas sobre ella, y las noticias puestas en la mesa le habían dejado la cabeza girando a mil por hora. Sentía la real necesidad de meterse en la cama y esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada al menos por toda una temporada. La cruda realidad sobre lo imposible de hacerlo le hacía sentir peor.

Incluso Harry, con su poca percepción, se acercó a ella para preguntarle si se sentía bien. Por suerte, la reciente batalla peleada, le servía como una excelente escusa. El chico no la presionó más, sólo le insistió con que fuera a descansar, y al despedirse le pidió por favor que pronto tuvieran una charla. Ella sabía que se la debía, por lo que se encontró aceptando sin pensarlo mucho… aveces, a pesar de toda la vorágine que estaba viviendo, extrañaba a su mejor amigo.

Vislumbró a Draco hablando con Blaise, ambos parecían bastante enfadados, pero no entre ellos. A pesar de serlo, no le hacía fata ser bruja para adivinar que habían quedado molestos por lo sucedido en la reunión.

Se acercó hasta ellos sin querer escuchar lo que estaban diciendo para evitar volver a evocar pensamientos sobre lo que justamente la estaba agobiando, y le susurró al oído a Draco si podía acompañarla unos minutos.

Obviamente Draco aceptó de inmediato. Lo habría hecho de todas formas, pero el tono de su voz lo había puesto en alerta y hasta preocupado. No se inquietó por cuantos ojos estarían puestos en ellos, simplemente la tomó por la cintura y dejó que ella lo guiase.

Terminaron en las cocinas, y apenas cruzar el umbral, Hermione se volteó para abrazarlo. Él era lo más cercano a la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Draco se dejó hacer y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, refugiándola en su pecho, más no dejó de expresar su preocupación.

–Hey… ¿qué sucede? -Hermione negó contra él.

–Nada. Sólo estoy cansada. No sé por qué, pero lo de hoy me ha agotado a niveles extremos.

–Se tocaron demasiados nervios -acordó él. –Sé que una guerra es complicada, pero hay tantos cabos, tantas situaciones paralelas, tantas jugadas por hacer y para estudiar…

–Nunca me había sentido así. Siempre desee con todas mis fuerzas que todo acabara, pero en este momento no es sólo un deseo… es una necesidad.

–Lo entiendo.

–¿Draco? -preguntó al cabo de unos segundos en silencio. Él la separó un poco, como si quisiera mirarla a la cara. –¿Me das un beso? -apenas soltar la pregunta se sintió tonta por hacerlo. Unas horas atrás había saltado desesperadamente a sus labios, sin apenas darle tiempo a reaccionar, y ahora necesitaba pedírselo. Había veces que la inseguridad se acordaba de aparecer y hacía estragos en ella.

Draco no se sorprendió por la pregunta, lo que extrañó más a Hermione fue que en cambio mostró una mueca de preocupación mayor, aunque fue sólo por un instante. Para el siguiente ya estaba tomando su rostro con delicadeza y acercando el suyo para finalmente juntarlos suavemente.

Era tan sutil y grácil en sus movimientos, que a pesar de su necesidad, no fue capaz de profundizarlo. Se encontró, en cambio, disfrutando de ese intercambio dulce y acompasado, relajándose ante el contacto y lo que éste le hacía sentir, al punto de casi aflojársele las piernas.

Un suave carraspeo los hizo separar. Recién entonces Hermione cayó en cuentas del lugar en el que estaban y que cualquiera podría haberlos encontrado.

Para su alivio los recibió la sonrisa afable de Tonks.

–Primo… Snape quiere hablar contigo.

–Está bien -respondió, pero se quedó en el lugar, a la espera de que su prima se retirara.

–Ahora. -insistió. –Yo cuidaré a tu chica. -No sin soltar varios bufidos, Draco acató al pedido y se marchó de allí, dejando a las dos muchachas solas. –Bien, dime, ¿qué va mal? -Hermione la miro interrogante, víctima de la sorpresa. –Hace rato que llevas mala cara.

–Ah, eso… -suspiró. –Creo que el enfrentamiento de ayer me dejó por demás susceptible, he estado bastante menos tolerante a la reunión de hoy, las cosas que se han hablado y como han tratado a los chicos… -La otra frunció el ceño.

–Creo que a ninguna nos cayó bien eso. Apenas he podido contenerme -Hermione rió.

–Se ha notado. -Tonks le guiñó el ojo. –Creo que estoy desbordada de emociones. Esto de vivir al límite hace que todo se intensifique, ¿no crees?

–Claro. Es la guerra. -resolvió. –¿Mi primo está siendo un problema? -Hermione sonrió instintivamente.

–Para nada… pero sí es una de esas emociones que me desbordan.

–Eso es lindo.

–Lo sería más si no yo no fuese una persona tan analítica. -rió amargamente. –Me doy cuenta que paso demasiado tiempo buscándole un sentido a lo que me pasa, tratando de ponerle un nombre, que disfrutándolo. Sobre todo cuando tengo la culpa por Ron picándome en la nuca...

–Por ahí iba... -le sonrió. –Mione, sabes que yo tengo lo de consejera sentimental lo que Molly de nutricionista -Hermione rió con ganas ante la comparación. –Pero no por ella soy tonta o ciega… lo que pasa entre mi primo y tú se nota en el aire, por muy inverosímil que pueda parecer. Se hacen bien, o al menos eso veo yo… pero nunca podrás, como bien dijiste, disfrutarlo completamente si no dejas la culpa de lado.

–Lo sé, pero Ron…

–Lo de Ron ha sido lindo mientras duró, cariño. No siempre podemos complacer a todo el mundo, y no por eso somos malas personas. Tú tienes que perseguir tu propia felicidad, o al menos el trozo de ella que puedas tomar de en medio de todo este caos.

–El problema es que no creo hacerlo por complacerlo él… yo, hasta hace poco no tenía en claro lo que sentía por él.

–Pero ahora… -picó. Hermione suspiró profundamente antes de responder.

–Ahora no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en Draco. Como si cuanto más tuviese de él, más necesitara…

–Eso es el amor, niña -rió. –Y Ron no deja de ser tu primer amor, siempre mantendrás un cariño espacial y confuso por él. Pero no por eso será el amor de tu vida.

–¿Crees que Draco podría serlo?

–¡No soy yo quien debe decir eso! -volvió a reír. –Pero puedo decirte que parece que va a ser de esos amores que se llevan todo a su paso, que nada es igual después de vivirlo. No puedo decirte que hacer, ni como van a suceder las cosas… ni que fuera adivina lo haría porque es algo que tienes que experimentar por ti misma. Tu destino se escribió así por algo, igual que el de todos, con la guerra, los amores y los corazones rotos. Pero es uno distinto para cada uno, y con los años entenderás porqué sucedió cada cosa que sucedió y de la manera en que lo hizo…

–No te creía tan creyente del destino. -Tonks se encogió de hombros.

–No sé si es algo que exista realmente, pero es una buena excusa para tomar de mejor manera las cosas que nos suceden. Pensar que todo tiene un orden y un propósito mayor. -Hermione le sonrió sinceramente y se acercó tomándole las manos.

–¿Sabes? Puede que no seas una consejera sentimental, pero eres una gran amiga. -la sonrisa en el rostro de Tonks se expandió rápidamente y pronto estaba abrazando a Hermione con fuerza.

–Para mi siempre serás como una hermana -le dijo, –Pero si pretendo tenerte como prima legítimamente será mejor que te devuelva a mi primo antes que me asesine por haberle mentido… Snape no lo buscaba.

— — — — — — — — — —

Por suerte para Tonks, a pesar de su mentira, Draco se había quedado hablando con su padrino como si su llamado hubiese sido real. Con ellos también se encontraba Remus.

–¡Señorita Granger! -la llamó su antiguo profesor. –Justo hablábamos de usted. -Involuntariamente Hermione se tensó ante esto.

–Estábamos hablando de la visión que compartieron con Draco y lo que ha sucedido ayer en la batalla… -quiso tranquilizarla Remus.

–Está bien -respondió sin saber muy bien que contestar. Draco bufó, le molestaba que los adultos le dieran tantas vueltas a las cosas.

–Ellos están de acuerdo en que son cosas que sólo un grupo cerrado de personas debe saberlo. No tienen porque tampoco ser los mismos quienes sepan de una cosa o la otra… ya lo hemos hablado y sabes que el tema de nuestra visión no es algo que quiera divulgar -Hermione asintió de acuerdo con él. –Así que estábamos proponiendo quienes deberían estar…

–¿Y a quienes consideraron? -Ambos hombres se mantuvieron en silencio, dándole el lugar a Draco para que siguiera hablando.

–Lo que pasó ayer está bastante difundido ya, lamentablemente. Por lo que consideramos que sólo quienes vivimos en la casa, obviando las Greengrass, y ellos tres, sabrán los avances y averiguaciones que podamos hacer. -Hermione volvió a asentir. –En cuanto a la visión -suspiró. –Por mi sólo lo trataría entre nosotros cinco… -Tonks abrió los ojos sorprendida por la consideración.

–Oh, vaya… gracias. -Draco hizo como si no la hubiese escuchado.

–Pero acá los hombres sostienen que Potter debe estar al tanto también, por su Profecía y bla bla bla -puso los ojos en blanco. –Si a ti te parece bien, estoy dispuesto a dejarlo entrar.

–Sí -dijo sin dudarlo. –Harry debe saberlo. -Draco asintió solemnemente.

–También creen que nos vendría bien la ayuda de una vidente, pero sólo contamos con Trelawney, y no estoy dispuesto a tanto -frunció la boca en una mueca al mismo tiempo que Hermione lo hacía con su entrecejo.

–No mientras podamos evitarlo…

–Bien -resolvió Remus. –Siempre podemos sumar gente a medida que lo creamos necesario.

–Y en algún momento lo va a ser -sentenció Severus mientras se incorporaba. –Estén atentos en los próximos días, a penas tenga un respiro vendré por aquí -todos asintieron. –Ahora debo retirarme, ya he pasado demasiado tiempo fuera. Por favor, denle mis agradecimientos nuevamente a la señorita Parkinson.

— — — — — — — — — —

Ya nadie quedaba en Grimmauld Place salvo quienes allí vivían y George, a quién habían convencido para quedarse unos días allí, luego de lo sucedido en el Callejón Diagon, y antes de irse a El Refugio con el resto de su familia, prefirió aceptar aquella invitación de Harry.

–Creo que nos debes una charla. -Pansy y Ginny habían abordado a Hermione antes que pudiera escaparse.

–Lo sé -reconoció bajando la cabeza.

–No te apenes, entendemos perfectamente -le guiñó el ojo la morena. –Sólo que vivimos tanto el drama de ese triángulo amoroso que ahora queremos disfrutar un poco de la resolución -rió. –No se nos ha escapado nada. Ni las noches que no dormiste en tu cuarto, ni los días que se encerraron juntos, ni como hoy bajaron tomados de las manos y apenas se separaron...

–No es lo que piensan -se apresuró en aclarar. –No ha pasado nada… bueno, nada de eso…

–Así que algo sí pasó -se emocionó Ginny.

–Bueno… nos… nos besamos. Hoy. -reconoció haciendo que ambas chicas comenzaran a chillar y dar saltitos como las adolescentes que ya no eran. –¿Pueden disimular al menos? -las regañó entre dientes.

–¡Debes contarnos todo! -exclamó Pansy.

–¡Y con detalles! -la secundó la otra.

–¡Esto merece una noche de chicas!

–Chicas, yo… -miró hacia el pie de la escalera, donde Draco la esperaba mientras hablaba con Blaise, quien parecía seguir extrañamente de mal humor. –¿Quizás mañana? -las dos chicas, que no se habían perdido el recorrido de la mirada de la castaña, sonrieron con picardía entendiéndolo todo.

–Claro que sí… abandónanos por él, ya vendrás a rogar nuestra compañía -Dramatizó la Slytherin, más luego cambio su tono a uno más jocoso. –Pero más te vale recopilar más cosas para contarnos.

–Además, con suerte mañana también podrá estar Luna… no nos perdonará si hacemos una pijamada sin ella.

–Gracias chicas -las abrazó a ambas con sinceridad. –De verdad les agradezco que no lo tomen a mal. Mañana lo entenderán mejor cuando se los cuente, pero… aunque nada suceda, nos hemos unido de una manera extraña con Draco, y en este momento lo necesito… estoy demasiado agobiada.

–Deja de justificarte y ve -la animó Pansy. –Deja de hacerlo esperar. -Hermione asintió y se despidió de ellas con un beso en la mejilla, para luego caminar hacia Draco.

Blaise, apenas la vio caminar hacia ellos, comenzó a despedirse de Draco.

–Que descanses, Granger -la saludó antes de subir hacia su habitación.

–¿Qué le sucede? -preguntó verdaderamente preocupada por la actitud casi taciturna del moreno. Draco se encogió de hombros suspirando.

–Está cabreado -respondió. –Aunque más que eso creo que es decepción. Le decepciona que después de todo sigan desconfiando de nosotros… está dolido porque Snape llegó casi muerto y aún así han tenido el tupé de cuestionar su lealtad.

–Nunca lo había visto así…

–Y no van a ser muchas las veces las que lo hagas -sonrió con amargura. –Blaise es demasiado autodestructivo para su propio bien, y lo sabe. Así que no se permite mucho el caer emociones como estas, aunque aveces, como hoy, lo desbordan y no puede evitarlo… -explicó. –A él le gusta decir que tiene un don para hacer las cosas a un lado, y por eso se cree en la responsabilidad de ser el sostén de todos los demás.

–Todos tienen ese sentimiento de preservación grupal -le sonrió. –Los cuatro, de distintas formas se creen con la responsabilidad de velar por los demás.

–Eso es Slytherin -le sonrió. –¿Subimos?

–Por favor… estoy realmente agotada -Y su voz daba fuerte prueba de ello.

–¿Confías en mi? -le preguntó Draco de repente.

–Claro -le respondió sin dudarlo. Y a penas terminó de decirlo, sintió como él la tomaba por debajo de las rodillas y la espalda y la alzaba. Pasado el instante de sorpresa, se acurrucó contra él, mientras subía las escaleras.

–No tienes miedo -No fue una pregunta. Fue una expresión de sorpresa.

–Te lo acabo de decir, confío en ti.

–¿Te quedarás? -le preguntó una vez la hubo depositado nuevamente en el piso, frente a la puerta de su habitación. –Nada cambiará, sólo dormir… -le aseguró. Hermione quiso reír ante su aclaración, pero no le dijo nada al respecto, simplemente asintió, era lo que deseaba hacer casi que desde apenas salieron de allí.

Era parte de su deber y responsabilidad asistir a la reunión, pero extrañamente esta vez se había arrepentido de haber cumplido con ello. Pero al volver a ingresar, Hermione se sintió prontamente segura otra vez.

Porque al cerrar la puerta de esa habitación, se abría un mundo distinto para ellos.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Capítulo de transición si es que los hay... pero igualmente necesario. Así y todo, me costó muchísimo llegar a escribirlo, estuve una semana con la hoja en blanco... así que aunque sea cortito y con nada demasiado revelador, valorenlo! jajaja_

 _Me causó mucha gracia que en el capítulo anterior recibí más comentarios por Snape que por el primer beso xD Ya pueden quedarse tranquilas que como ven, no le sucederá nada grave!_

 _A los que todavía no lo hicieron, los invito a votar en los Amortentia Awards... hubo problemas con las votaciones la semana pasada, gente que jugó sucio, por lo que los votos re han reseteado y vuelto a empezar. Para hacerlo pueden ingresar a su página de facebook: **Amortentia Awards** , o también he dejado el link en mi grupo tb de Facebook: **/FansIlwenMalfoy**_

 _También hoy se abrirán las postulaciones a nominaciones para los esperados Dramione Awards, en la pagina de facebook " **fansdramiones** " encontrarán toda la información para poder nominar!_

 _La semana pasada, a falta de capítulo he subido otro OS, el cual las invito a leer (no se acostumbren jajaja)_

 _Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Agradezco los guest del capítulo anterior: **Beln, luna-maga, Bliu Liz y Gred.**_

 _Nos leemos en los reviews!_

 _Besos y feliz primer fin de semana de marzo!_

 **Ilwen** ( _04/03/16)_


	19. Un poco de calma

**Recomendación musical:** " _With a little help of my friends "–_ _Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr (live)_

* * *

 **Cap 18 – Un poco de calma**

Draco no se sorprendió al sentir unos ojos sobre él apenas despertó. Era completamente consciente sobre el cuerpo acurrucado a su lado y hasta parcialmente sobre él.

Vale que no era la primer noche que pasaban juntos, pero no podía hacer a un lado el hecho de que sí era la primera vez que cuando él se dispuso a sacarse la camisa para meterse en la cama, ella lo imitó; quedándose únicamente en su ropa interior.

Nada había sucedido. Podría haber dicho que había sido un acto natural si no hubiera sentido el nerviosismo de la muchacha. Él hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol, la abrazó contra su cuerpo y se quedaron dormidos… Bueno, ella lo hizo, porque él estaba demasiado consciente de toda la piel con la que hacía contacto como para conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente.

Aveces dudaba si la chica era realmente inocente o estaba hecha para poner a prueba cada uno de sus instintos.

Le hubiese gustado pensar en que esa mañana se lo tomaría más naturalmente, pero al notar con la alegría con que parte de su anatomía se lo estaba tomando no pudo asegurarlo.

-Podría amanecer así para siempre -le sonrió, en cambio.

-Buenos días -respondió ella sonrojándose al verse descubierta. Se acercó aún más a él, refregándose contra su cuerpo cariñosamente. Él la besó en la frente y ella mostró una mueca de confusión.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí -respondió secamente.- Tú… ¿tú estás bien? Es decir… -quiso aclarar ante la mueca del chico- ¿estamos bien? ¿he hecho algo mal?

-¿Qué? -casi rió- ¿Por qué se te ocurriría siquiera pensar algo así?. -Ella se sonrojó más no se dejó amedrentar y continuó exponiéndose.

-No lo sé -chilló frustrada- Ayer nos besamos, y estaba todo bien. Y está bien que me dijiste que nada sucedería si me quedaba a dormir, pero ni siquiera intentaste besarme, y hoy tampoco, y yo… no lo entiendo. ¿Qué va mal? -A Draco le hubiese gustado reír ante el planteo, pero supo que no era el momento. Le acarició el rostro con suavidad y clavó sus ojos en ella como si la mirase profundamente y la besó.

-Nada va mal. -le aseguró al separarse de ella. -Si hubiese sabido que despertaría ese tipo de de dudas en ti, te habría besado de inmediato… simplemente quise darte tu espacio. Tienes razón, nos habíamos besado y estaba todo bien, pero no tenía la seguridad sobre donde nos dejaba eso parados.

-Ni siquiera lo intentaste… -susurró apenas audiblemente.

-Sólo porque no quería que te sintieras presionada. -declaró- el último beso me lo pediste, no estaba seguro si querrías que volviese a hacerlo…

-Demasiado precavido para sonar como tú -criticó. Él rió amargamente.

-Hermione… lo que ha sucedido es más de lo que habría esperado entre nosotros. Y sucede que gracias a ello pasé de no querer nada a quererlo todo, así que no, no lo iba a arruinar por saciar mis ganas de besarte. No ahora que estoy tan cerca…

-Draco -le sonrió con ternura- yo ya…

-No -la silenció él- No digas nada de lo que no estés completamente segura.

-¿Y qué si yo…?

-No. No te precipites, por favor.

-Está bien -aceptó- Si no me dejas decir nada… -canturreó y se acercó a él para besarlo.

Draco la recibió sorprendido pero gustoso. La sujetó por la cintura pegándola a él y robándole un gemido de sus labios al sentirlo. Por su parte ella llevó las manos a su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos como tanto le gustaba.

Su beso era profundo, las lenguas se enredaban decididas, sus manos se tocaban con fuerza y sus cuerpos se juntaban como queriendo fundirse.

-También podría vivir haciendo eso -susurró él juntando sus frentes una vez se separaron a tomar aire. Ella rió.

-¿No debo preocuparme porque otro ataque de moralidad te ataque? -Él la miró divertido.

-Lo haré cada vez que me lo permitas, si ese es tu deseo -le respondió. Ella sonrió y volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho luego de depositarle un pequeño beso allí. Draco comenzó a peinarla con los dedos mecánicamente. -Realmente me gustaría poder hacer esto correctamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A cortejarte -respondió con seguridad- A poder tratarte como te mereces, poder llevarte a lugares que sé que te interesarían, llevarte a comer… tener verdaderas citas.

-¿Sería muy distinto? -cuestionó. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Puede que sí, puede que no… pero yo me sentiría más conforme y seguro con el intento de conquistarte. El estar encerrados aquí rodeados de gente las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana no nos da mucha intimidad.

-Yo creo que nos la arreglamos bastante bien aquí… -comentó re-acurrucándose.

-Es una buena adaptación -concordó- Pero no hay nada como una cena privada, con una buena bebida… el ambiente puede lograr cosas maravillosas.

-¿Has tenido muchas de esas, Draco? -Al chico no le costó identificar la cuota de resentimiento infiltrada en el comentario.

-No -resolvió -Pero no es necesario haberlas tenido para saberlo… ¿acaso tú no puedes imaginarlo?

-Sí que puedo -aceptó- Pero prefiero no pensar en lo que podríamos tener y no tenemos… si no piensas en eso esto resulta que no está tan mal después de todo…

-Mmm no, no está nada mal -dijo volviendo a tomarla por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo, provocando que se desatara otra batalla de besos.

— — — — — — — — — —

Astoria estaba terminando de alistarse frente al espejo cuando se hermana mayor salió de su cama y se paró tras ella.

-¿Crees que nos mantendrán todo el día aquí encerradas nuevamente? -le preguntó a ésta. -En vez de salvarnos, como dicen, parece que nos tuvieran de prisioneras.

-No digas idioteces, Tori -protestó- Si no fuera por ellos estarías muerta.. no tienes idea de como llegaste aquí -un escalofrío la recorrió al recordarlo.

-Lo tengo bastante presente, gracias -ironizó- Pero no por ello me parece que tengamos que aguantar ser tratadas de este modo.

-No creo que nos traten de ningún mal modo… -Astoria chasqueó la lengua.

-Me corrijo… que no nos traten de ningún modo.

-Creí que todos te caían mal…

-Y lo hacen -contestó resuelta.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te molesta tanto que no te traten?

-Porque no me gusta que la gente pase de mi -se encogió de hombros- Además que son las únicas personas a las que al parecer les veremos la cara por un laaaargo tiempo.

-Yo creo que tuviste tu oportunidad y la cagaste -se sinceró, haciendo que su hermana se diera vuelta a mirarla por la impresión- Quizás si no fueses una zorra la mayoría del tiempo…

-Está en mi naturaleza -volvió a mirar su reflejo -Aunque reconozco que esta vez me ha salido mal… Draco es la única persona que me interesa aquí dentro y lo subestimé… Pero todo tiene arreglo.

-Eres demasiado segura de ti misma para tu propio bien -Astoria soltó una carcajada vacía.

-No te preocupes por mi, hermana. Más temprano que tarde me habré salido con mi propósito.

— — — — — — — — — —

Para evitar la mayor cantidad de miradas indiscretas y preguntas, esta vez Draco y Hermione decidieron bajar temprano a desayunar.

Estaban a puras risas cuando se interrumpieron a sí mismos por la sorpresa de encontrar a Luna sentada en uno de los extremos de la mesa con una taza humeante entre sus manos.

Apenas percibió sus presencias, la rubia levantó la cabeza y les sonrió.

-Buenos días, Hermione. Buenos días, Draco… ¿cómo han dormido?

-Muy bien, Luna, gracias… -respondió Hermione acercándose hasta sentarse a su lado. -¿Tú como estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Eres muy atenta, Herms… me siento realmente bien, muy descansada.

-Después de dormir un día al completo, cómo para que no… -susurró Draco por lo bajo. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, más Luna soltó una risita.

-Tienes razón, Draco. Eso he de tener mucho que ver…

Pero tan amena conversación se vio interrumpida con la inminente entrada de un adormilado Theo.

-Buenos… buenos días -susurró con rastros de sueño en la voz.

-Oh, Theo… Hola. -Los ojos de Luna se iluminaron de golpe, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione.

-Esto… Draco, ¿me acompañas a la cocina a preparar el desayuno? -Draco que poca atención le estaba prestando a la situación la miró sorprendido- Si te portas bien te prepararé unos huevos -y por el tono insistente, Draco al menos entendió que lo mejor era que la acompañase si no quería tener problemas con ella luego.

-Sólo iré porque alguien debe controlar que no se te pasen esos huevos… -respondió poniéndose de pie y saliendo tras ella.

-¿Por qué no nos dicen que quieren estar solos y ya? -preguntó Luna con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Creo que en realidad lo que querían era dejarnos solos a nosotros…

-Oh -soltó y se quedó pensativa por un momento- ¿Y por qué querrían hacer eso? -Theo suspiró, le encantaba la ingenuidad de Luna, pero al mismo tiempo le traía más que un dolor de cabeza. Decidió pasar de tema y como respuesta simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien… si no recordara lo que sucedió, simplemente diría que he tenido un muy buen descanso -le sonrió contagiándole- Por cierto… gracias por hacerme compañía. -El rostro de Theo se volvió pálido de golpe.

-¿A qué… a qué te refieres?

-Si te incomoda puedo hacer de cuenta que no escuché nada mientras dormía… -le dijo sinceramente. Era un hecho, esa mujer le quitaría la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-No es necesario, Luna… simplemente que creí justamente eso, que dormías…

-Claro que lo hacía, pero podía escucharte… me hubiese gustado poder responderte para reconfortarte, parecías muy preocupado…

-Lo estaba.

-Gracias. -Theo la miró interrogante- Por preocuparte…

-Ah… oh… no ha sido nada. Lo normal, creo yo. Estabas ahí sin despertar, y bueno…

-Theo -lo interrumpió- No hace falta que te justifiques -le sonrió cálidamente- No soy de las chicas que necesitan saber el porqué de todo… -Theo asintió con tranquilidad y el silencio se estableció entre ellos.

Minutos después, cuando Draco y Hermione regresaban con sus desayunos listos, ya todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa, sólo faltaban Harry y Ron que ingresaron justo detrás de ellos.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó Luna con una sonrisa- Nunca había presenciado un desayuno tan concurrido aquí -Pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos que traía Ron, Pansy no pudo evitar acotar:

-Yo no me alegraría tanto todavía...

— — — — — — — — — —

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos… -canturreó Blaise mientras discretamente lanzaba un hechizo a la puerta para cerrarla y otro sintonizador- ¿Por qué nos nos cuentan la realidad de lo que sucedió allí? No cualquiera mata a Bellatrix Lestrange y sale de rositas…

-¿La matamos? -peguntó Luna con sorpresa miando alternativamente a Hermione y Ginny- Bueno, no puedo decir que eso me apene, en realidad… -reconoció sintiéndose ligeramente culpable.

-Lunática, le has hecho un bien a la humanidad. Haces bien en no apenarte -le dijo Pansy. Luna asintió aunque no muy segura todavía.

-De todos modos no deja de ser una locura lo que hicieron -les reprendió Theo seriamente.

-Creo que ya había quedado claro que no tuvimos alternativa -se defendió Ginny mordaz.

-Si no se hubiesen escapado, en principio…

-¡Bueno, basta! -exclamó Hermione, haciéndolos callar a todos. -Está claro que lo que hicieron las chicas no estuvo bien, pero ya pasó, ya lo hicieron y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto. -ambos reprendidos bajaron automáticamente la cabeza. Harry tuvo que aguantar una carcajada ante esto.

-Sigo esperando… -picó Blaise ganándose una mirada de rayos x por parte de Hermione.

-Bien, les contaré. Pero a la primera interrupción me callaré y los dejaré en ascuas, ¿entendido? -todos, hasta quienes habían sido parte de aquél suceso, asintieron mecánicamente.- Vale.

-Desde el comienzo -pidió Blaise tomando su taza de café como si fuese un balde de palomitas de maíz. Hermione suspiró.

-Nos encontramos en Sortilegios Weasley como habíamos planeado, nos organizamos en grupos pero cuando fuimos a salir nos encontramos con algunos mortífagos en la puerta…

-Estoy completamente seguro de haber escuchado a uno de ellos referirse a otro como Aaron… -Acotó Harry.

-Tonks lanzó el primer ataque y pronto estábamos todos completamente dispersos.

-Cuando quisimos acordar, a Ron y a mi nos había rodeado un grupo de Aurors impidiéndonos atacar o defendernos por nosotros mismos. No tardaron mucho en sacarnos del lugar -agregó con resentimiento.

-Nosotras tres logramos mantenernos unidas durante todo el revuelo. Habíamos creído estar a resguardo en un momento, pero nos equivocamos. Ponto fuimos acorraladas por Mae y sus mascotas. -Pansy se llevó una mano a la boca, temblorosa.

-¿Cuántos eran?

-¿Los perros? Dos… uno de ellos mordió a Ginny -Pansy suspiró

-Realmente podría haber sido peor… su padre tiene un criadero de esas bestias…

-A mi me parecieron lindos -Luna se encogió de hombros.

-Créeme que no son tan lindos como parecen… esas criaturas responden a ellos como si estuvieran bajo un Imperius, es increíble lo que pueden llegar a hacer. Realmente no entiendo como pudieron escapar de ellos…

-Bueno, tú lo has dicho, podría haber sido peor, pero no lo fue gracias a Mae… -la cara de desconcierto de la morena fue digna de retratar. Entonces Hermione se desprendió la cadena que todavía llevaba al cuello. -Agradécele a la santidad en que creas, pero cuando fue a atacarme la vio… Nos preguntó por ti y nos perdonó la vida… -Evitó mencionar sobre el cruciatus que había recibido. Los ojos verdes de Pansy se empañaron de lágrimas, más se resistía a llorar o a decir algo. Hermione entendió esto y continuó con su relato para darle un poco de privacidad con sus pensamientos. -Bueno, luego de eso seguimos moviéndonos y defendiéndonos como podíamos, hasta que Bellatrix apareció tras nuestro… -Un escalofrío la recorrió al recordarlo- Tonks intentó ayudarnos, pero Lestrange mandó a Lucius -miró disimuladamente a Draco, quién ni siquiera pareció inmutarse ante la mención de su padre- a entretenerla para poder ocuparse particularmente de nosotras.

-Realmente llevábamos la de perder -reconoció Ginny- A pesar de la ventaja numérica estábamos en total desventaja y el cansancio ya estaba haciendo mella en nosotras. Fue entonces que a Hermione se le ocurrió lo de canalizarnos…

-Realmente no pensé en que podíamos llegar a vencerla… sólo buscaba una manera de ganar un poco de tiempo.

-Por suerte nos fue mejor que eso -sonrió Luna. -Y no fue difícil. Lo hemos hecho muy bien, realmente.

-Te costó un día de inconsciencia -le recriminó Theo.

-Puedo dormir un año entero si ese es el pago por acabar con Voldemort -replicó con una seriedad poco usual en ella.

-Dudo que puedan vencerlo así de fácil -replicó Draco- Pero es bueno contar con esto, es un factor sorpresa y muy útil.

-No son conejillos de indias, Draco.

-No, son guerreras igual que nosotros -dijo serio- Van a salir al campo de batalla de todos modos, así que la verdad me alegra que cuenten con esto a favor… entrenándolo como corresponde será de gran ayuda, y probablemente sea mucho más fácil que se mantengan con vida.

-Malfoy tiene razón -concordó Harry para sorpresa de todos- No me miren así… lo que ha dicho tiene coherencia. Pudieron derrotar a Bellatrix cuando con su magia habitual estaban a punto de ser derrotadas. Lo que pueden lograr es importante. Y estaría bien si todos intentamos conjurar algo similar… en los entrenamientos con Snape varios pudieron canalizar magia. Hay que explotarlo.

-Puede que logremos canalizar magia, pero dudo que suceda lo mismo -dijo Pansy- La triada es muy específica. Son como elementos, un equilibrio de fuerzas.

-Vale, puede que no logremos lo mismo pero de todos modos puede sernos de ayuda… -re formuló. Pansy asintió.

-¿Eso de lo que hablan tiene que ver con esto? -preguntó Luna poniéndose de pie y levantándose la camisa para mostrar su marca recientemente adquirida.

-¡Luna! -exclamó Theo exaltándose y apresurándose a bajarle la ropa. Luna lo miró sin entender su exabrupto, frunció los hombros y volvió a sentarse. El resto de la sala mantenía una lucha consigo mismos para no estallar a carcajadas.

-Sí, Luna… a las tres nos apareció la misma marca luego del hechizo -le contestó Ginny con paciencia. -El Profesor Lupin quedó en recabar información al respecto...

-Pueden mostrar las suyas también, si quieren… -propuso Blaise con picardía. Aunque el brillo travieso de sus ojos se opacó al ver todas las miradas fulminantes que le dirigían desde distintos puntos de la mesa- O no...

— — — — — — — — — —

-¿Por qué tenemos que esperar hasta la noche? -protestó Luna a un paso de hacer puchero- ¡Hagamos un pic-nic de chicas! -exclamó como si se le hubiese ocurrido la más brillante de las ideas.

-Oigan, no es mala idea… -estuvo de acuerdo Ginny

-¿Escuche pic-nic? -se metió Blaise con claras intenciones de colarse en sus planes.

-Sí, y fue seguido por "de chicas" -le aclaró la pelirroja. Esta vez fue él quien hizo puchero.

-Blaise, sabes que ni así nos darás lástima… -le dijo Pansy

-Son malas, todas… estamos aquí encerrados sin nada para hacer y ustedes hacen planes aparte, privados, sectistas…

-¿Hacer un pic-nic nos convierte en una secta? -preguntó Hermione aguantando la risa.

-Y claro… por algo la privatizan y nos discriminan por tener amiguito…

-Blaise, ya estás grande para llamar amiguito a tu miembro -se rió su amiga.

-¿Prefieres que diga polla? Vale, nos discriminan por tener polla. -Theo, que recién entonces pasaba por allí, abrió enormemente los ojos al escuchar las palabras del moreno.

-Blaise, estoy seguro que tu madre te ha enseñado mejores modales que esos… -El susodicho lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si no lo digo porque no lo digo, si lo digo porque lo digo, ¡pónganse de acuerdo! -protestó mientras se iba pisoteando fuerte, clara muestra de su capricho, lejos de ellas.

-¿Qué le sucede? -les preguntó Theo

-Se ha enojado porque haremos un pic-nic sólo para chicas. -respondió Ginny revoleando los ojos.

-Son crueles… -se rió.

-Vale, vale… antes que montes numerito tú también -lo frenó la pelirroja- Déjennos tener nuestro almuerzo en paz, para cotillear nuestras cosas tranquilas. Pueden sumarse a la merienda… sólo si traen bizcochos.

-¿Y de dónde se supone que sacaremos bizcochos?

-Háganlos…

-Pero…

-No me interesa -sentenció con seriedad- Esa es su oportunidad, la toman o la dejan.

-Okey, okey -masculló entre dientes- Estoy seguro que a Blaise se le ocurrirá algo con tal de ir.

— — — — — — — — — —

-¿Qué estamos buscando? -preguntó Pansy al tiempo que se tiraba sobre la cama de Hermione.

-Tú no sé, yo un abrigo… así que no te acomodes tanto.

-¡Hey! -la llamó de pronto. Hermione estaba con medio cuerpo adentro del armario cuando al girarse vio a la morena con el cuaderno de Draco en la mano y casi se cae completamente dentro de él- ¿Te lo regaló Draco? ¿Todavía no lo has escrito? -lo hojeaba- Siempre me pregunté por qué tenía un cuaderno tan bonito en blanco…

-¿En blanco? -preguntó sin todavía salir de su estupor.

-Sí, en blanco… sin escribir… en blanco.

-Claro, sí -respondió sin saber bien que decir- en blanco… claro… es que… claro, me lo regaló hace poco y todavía no he tenido tiempo de sentarme a ver que escribo…

-Ya… -Pansy la miró de reojo con extrañeza por su actitud- ¿Ya encontraste lo que buscabas?

-Ehmm, sí, sí, aquí está -levantó la mano con la que sostenía un saco de lana.

-Bien, vayámonos entonces… -la tomó del brazo y la sacó de allí. Más la cabeza de Hermione quedó prendida en una misma pregunta: _¿Cómo que en blanco?_

— — — — — — — — — —

Después de dispersarse por un rato, donde se ocuparon de limpiar y acomodar un poco la casa y de preparar los bocadillos para degustar durante la charla, las cuatro chicas se habían vuelto a reunir bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles del jardín.

Hacía un día de Sol hermoso, de esos que escasean en Londres. Tanto Pansy como Ginny habían aprovechado y, sin importarles las miradas indiscretas, se habían quitado sus remeras y tumbado bajo el Sol. La última sin evitar presumir su reciente tatuaje.

-Realmente me gusta… -murmuró contemplándoselo.

-Sí, es bonito… -le sonrió Luna.

-Ya que iban a ser marcadas como ganado, tuvieron suerte… -comentó Pansy sin poder evitar pensar en la Marca Tenebrosa que adornaba el brazo de dos de sus amigos. -Ahora… vayamos a lo importante -cambió de tema antes que lo que había dicho tensara el ambiente. -Aquí, una que yo sé, tiene unas cuantas cosas que contarnos -miró a Hermione significativamente.

-¿Unas cuantas? -preguntó con una sonrisa. -Yo creo que están haciéndose demasiadas expectativas…

-Ya, ya… déjate de introducciones y empieza… -la apresuró

-Sería más fácil si me preguntaran o algo, no sé por donde comenzar…

-Déjenme a mi -habló Ginny alzando las manos para pedir la palabra. -¿Qué ha sucedido con Draco? ¿Están saliendo? ¿Se besaron? ¿Ya…?

-¡Vale, vale! -chilló frenándola- Ya entendí. Bueno… No, no estamos saliendo, pero… puede decirse que estamos más ¿cercanos? -Pansy y Ginny dieron un gritito de emoción mientras Luna la miraba atentamente como una sonrisa. -Y bueno, sí, nos estamos… besando regularmente -otro chillido- Pero NO ha pasado nada más…

-¿Segura? -provocó Pansy, que de alguna manera adivinó que la castaña se estaba guardando algo…

-Bueno, sigo siendo virgen -reconoció con vergüenza- si es a eso a lo que te refieres…

-Pueden hacerse muchas cosas divertidas -dijo en tono pícaro- sin llegar a eso… -Hermione enrojeció delatándose. -¡Oh Santo Merlín, han estado haciendo cosas sucias! -gritó

-¡Mierda, Pansy, baja la voz! -la reprendió mirando con nerviosismo si alguien podría haberla escuchado.

-Mírala, ya se junta tanto con Drake que hasta se le ha pegado el lenguaje… -bromeó.

-Yo creo que Malfoy hubiese utilizado el término "joder" -comentó Luna. Pansy estalló en una carcajada.

-Tienes razón Lunática… el término Joder iba a la perfección con la charla -volvía reír mientras Hermione la seguía mirando con enfado. Ginny se mantenía al margen, mirándolas divertida.

-Ya dejen de pelear y vayan a lo importante… ¿qué fue exactamente lo que hicieron? ¿cuándo?

-No sé si me sienta muy cómoda hablando de eso, Ginny…

-A nosotras no nos importa tu comodidad, Granger… queremos detalles -le sonrió diabólicamente la morena. Hermione suspiró.

-Vaya amigas…

-Las mejores, claro. Ahora suéltalo.

-Fue un experimento… -Pansy abrió los ojos alucinada- Deja de maquinar con tu cabeza perversa -advirtió al verla. Pansy hizo un puchero como respuesta- ¿Recuerdas la forma en que Draco te tocó para reconocerte en su fiesta de cumpleaños? -Pansy lo pensó un momento y luego asintió. -Bueno, hicimos lo mismo pero cubriéndome los ojos…

-Ohhh, lo capto -sonrió- manos traviesas…

-Bueno, sí, eso… -reconoció avergonzada.

-¿Y cómo estuvo? -le preguntó alzando las cejas insinuante.

-Bien... -murmuró en voz baja.

-¡Oh, vamos, Hermione! ¿Sólo "bien"?

-¿Acaso bien no está… bien? -intervino Luna.

-Bueno… ha estado bastante bien a decir verdad... muy bien…. -Pansy sonrió con orgullo.

-Mi Drake no podía ser sólo un "bien"…

-¿Cuántas veces? -curioseó esta vez Ginny.

-¿Una?

-Por ahora… -agregó Pansy.

-¿Tienes pensado repetir?

-No lo he pensado.

-Nadie te cree -rebatió su amiga. Hermione volvió a sonrojarse.

-Vale, está bien… le he dado mil vueltas al asunto. Y no me molestaría en lo más mínimo repetir, y quizás hasta atreverme a más. No lo sé. Simplemente cuando estoy con él mi cerebro se desconecta y no pienso en las repercusiones de lo que estamos haciendo…

-Oh, Hermy, ¡eso es muy lindo! -exclamó Luna.

-Draco estará más que interesado en ello -señaló Pansy.

-No. -replicó Hermione- No quiero decírselo… es decir, quiero que si pasa ahora es porque simplemente se da...no porque ha sido planeado. -dijo con seguridad- Es más, creo que de ser planeado no estaría preparada y no lo haría. Porque cuando lo pienso encuentro un montón de peros e inseguridades que me convencen que es mejor esperar…

-Eres rara -soltó Ginny ganándose la atención de las otras tres- Es decir… que sabes que deseas estar con él, que él te provoca ganas de entregarte completamente… pero sólo te echas atrás cuando lo piensas. Entonces ¿para qué lo haces? Deja de pensar tanto y lánzate.

-Nunca creí decir esto, pero… tu pensamiento me agrada -señaló Ginny.

-Gracias -le sonrió sarcásticamente

-No quiero arrepentirme luego -respondió ignorando el intercambio de las otras dos.

-Deberías de ser muy idiota para arrepentirte -le dijo Pansy

-Herms -Ginny la tomó de las manos- ¿Draco es importante para ti? -la castaña asintió- Vale, entonces no debería de haber un motivo para que te arrepintieras… Mira, mi primera vez también fue importante, y la tuve con Harry… Ya no estamos juntos y no por eso me arrepiento, porque en ese momento él sí era importante para mi. -Hermione se mordía el labio en una mezcla de ansiedad y nerviosismo.- No hay mucho que debas pensar, es más de sentir… y si en el momento tú crees que es lo correcto, razónalo como quieras, pero será lo correcto… Sabes lo que Draco siente por ti, no es que corres riesgo de que el tipo esté jugando contigo. Disfruta lo que tienes ahora, lo que te hace sentir… si luego no funciona no quiere decir que haya estado mal…

-No creo que haya mucha gente que se case con quien fue su primera vez… no en los tiempos que corren, al menos -le dijo Luna.

-Wow, me sorprende tu pensamiento liberal -le sonrió Pansy. La rubia se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Creo que el acto sexual es sólo una manifestación corporal. Puede funcionar acorde o no a nuestros sentimientos…

-Granger, oye y aprende… -bromeó Pansy recibiendo un suspiro como respuesta.

— — — — — — — — — —

-¡Te dije que los huevos iban antes que la harina! -chillaba Theo mirando el recipiente con mezcla que Blaise revolvía.

-Vector decía que el orden de los factores no alteraba el producto… -respondió muy seguro el moreno.

-¡Eso es Aritmancia, no cocina! -volvió a quejarse Theo.

-La cocina es más parecida a las pociones, hermano… -intervino Draco a favor del castaño.

-No puede haber tanta diferencia -replicó.

-¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste lo mismo luego de echar las escamas de dragón al final de la poción porque las habías olvidado….? -le recordó el rubio, volviendo al otro lo más pálido que puede ponerse una persona color ébano. Volvió a mirar el recipiente, ahora con desconfianza.

-Bueno… supongamos que esto ya no sirve… ¿qué haremos?

-¿Cuán desesperados están? -preguntó George entrando a la cocina.

-Bastante -respondió Theo automáticamente.

-¿Cuántos Galeones están dispuestos a gastar? -Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí y dieron un asentimiento silencioso.

Unos veinte minutos después, George aparecía por la Red flú con dos paquetes en las manos.

-Madre ha estado generosa… -les guiñó el ojo entregándole los paquetes a un ansioso Blaise.

-Las chicas se enojarán -advirtió Draco.

-Pequeña Weasley dijo que no le importaba como los consiguiéramos -se encogió de hombros…. -Por cierto, gracias, Weasley -se dirigió a George.

-La gente con la que hago negocios puede llamarme George…

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -irrumpió Ron acompañado de Harry al ver la escena. Blaise, que no tenía ganas de discutir, se apresuró a responder.

-Haremos una merienda en el patio con las chicas… ¿se suman? -los invitó. A Draco le hubiese gustado protestar, pero era lo suficientemente más inteligente que impetuoso, y supo que era lo mejor para que no se armase revuelo.

-Es una gran idea… ¿son esos bizcochos? -preguntó Harry sin darle lugar a Ron de decir nada. -Acompáñame Ron, busquemos un poco de jugo de calabaza y preparemos té para acompañar… -Y así se llevó a su amigo arrastrando de un brazo, dejando a todos viendo por donde salían.

-Eso ha sido extraño -reflexionó Blaise en voz alta.

-Esos dos son extraños… -acordó George, ya acostumbrado a ese par. Ninguno fue capaz de llevarle la contra, por supuesto.

-¿Se puede? -la voz de Daphne los sacó de aquél estupor generalizado.

-Hola Daph -dijeron a coro los tres Slytherins.

-Hola -dijo George- ¿Por qué no te conocía?

-Soy Slytherin… -dijo como toda respuesta, notoriamente nerviosa, pero al ver que el chico esperaba más respuesta agregó- del año de los chicos -señaló a los otro tres- Ahora tanto yo como mi hermana Astoria estamos siendo resguardadas por La Orden aquí… nuestros padres han sido asesinados -El rostro de George se ensombreció por un instante, pero al momento volvió a su peculiar sonrisa.

-Interesante biografía, pero… ¿tu nombre es?

-Oh, lo siento. Daphne… Daphne Greengrass.

— — — — — — — — — —

-No puedo creer que lo harían -Pansy quedó boquiabierta al ver salir a sus amigos con porte orgulloso y sus manos ocupadas llevando los dichosos bizcochos.

Pero más se sorprendieron cuando vieron que la gente seguía saliendo. No sólo salió George tras ellos tres, sino también las hermanas Greengrass, y cerrando Harry Ron que además iban levitando una tetera, un par de jarras y varias tazas delante suyo.

-Esperamos nos molestar… los chicos nos invitaron y nos gustó la idea… -se medio disculpó Daphne al llegar a ellas.

-Tú no molestas, cielo -le respondió Pansy con una clara indirecta para su hermana. Pero nadie pudo decir más nada porque en el momento Luna se puso de pie y se puso a abrazar uno por uno a todos, mientras lloriqueaba.

-¿Luna, estás bien? -preguntó Theo preocupado cuando llegó su turno de ser abrazado. A pesar de la sorpresa fue capaz de rodearla con sus propios brazos cuidadosamente.

-¡Claro que lo estoy! Están todos aquí, para compartir algo agradable, sin peleas… es la primera vez que sucede y ¡estoy muy feliz! -casi sollozó. Blaise apresuró su turno y la abrazó levantándola por los aires haciendo que cambiara las lágrimas por una carcajada.

Las sonrisas se distribuyeron por las caras de todos los presentes…

-Esto merece un brindis -exclamó George alzando una de las jarras de jugo de calabaza.

-Estoy teniendo un déjà vu… -le susurró Blaise a Draco muy por lo bajo, pero luego alzó la voz y gritó alzando su taza de té -¡Por La Resistencia!

— — — — — — — — — —

-Entonces, ¿vas a quedarte? -le preguntaba Ginny a su hermano, mientras todos escuchaban.

-Así parece… prefiero quedarme aquí, que ir a la casa de Bill con mamá y papá allí… quedarme va a ser ligeramente más divertido -miró poco disimuladamente a Daphne, guiñándole un ojo. -Por lo que más pronto que tarde deberé volver al negocio a buscar mis cosas.

-Alguien debería acompañarte -dijo Harry.

-Yo lo haré -se ofreció Ron hablando prácticamente por primera vez en la tarde. Había evitado arruinar el momento sólo por cariño a Luna, pero el ser partícipe del intercambio de miraditas entre Hermione y Malfoy lo estaba haciendo bullir por dentro.

-Solucionado, entonces. -sonrió George.

-¿Soy la única que se preocupa por la falta de espacio? -preguntó Pansy mirándolos perpleja.

-Creo que nos estamos acomodando bastante bien…-murmuró Harry pensativo.

-¿Bastante bien, dices? -protestó- Estoy durmiendo con estos dos trolls ¿y dices que estamos bastante bien?

-Tú tenías tu cuarto. -se metió Ron

-Sí, y me lo usurparon.

-No es nuestro problema que tú tengas problemas con compartir habitación… -Pansy entrecerró los ojos y gruñó con rabia.

-A lo que me refiero -siseó entre dientes intentando mantener la compostura- Es que hay un ala de la casa que está boqueada, en completo desuso… -Harry se puso pálido y un tanto nervioso de golpe, era bastante sensible cuanto tenía que ver a cualquier cosa que se relacionara aunque remotamente con su padrino.

-Intentamos desbloquearla cuando hicimos la limpieza, fue imposible -explicó.

-Puede que no tenga nada que ver, pero por ahí mi parte de sangre Black ayude… -pesó Draco.

-Él y su sangre -refunfuñó Ron por lo bajo.

-Es una posibilidad… -acordó Harry, aunque todavía reacio a remover cosas de la casa.

-Y sino, tenemos basto conocimiento en todo tipo de hechizos con los que Regulus Black puede haber tratado… -volvió a agregar. Theo asintió apoyando a su amigo.

-Sólo sería cuestión de probar… -suspiró derrotado el ojiverde.

-¿Yo también puedo tener una habitación para mi? -preguntó Luna.

-¿Y para qué quieres una habitación sólo para ti? -preguntó Ginny con fingido dolor.

-No lo sé, quizás en algún momento quiera un poco de privacidad… -se encogió de hombros en un gesto inocente.

Theodore Nott comenzó a toser compulsivamente, ahogado con un trago de té que fue por el conducto equivocado.

— — — — — — — — — —

Ya estaba cayendo la noche cuando decidieron ingresar a la casa.

Mientras algunos se ocupaban de juntar todos los trastes y llevarlos a la cocina, Draco no perdió la oportunidad y tomó a Hermione de un brazo arrastrándola varios metros y escondiéndose con ella tras un arbusto.

Hermione habría abierto la boca para protestar, o al menos preguntar que rayos sucedía, pero la boca de Draco la asaltó con ansias.

Tuvo que apoyarse contra un muro cercano para no perder el equilibrio ni tener que separarse de los labios del rubio.

Rápidamente enredó sus dedos en el pelo de él y permitió que el beso se profundizara. Sentía tanto en lo que daba como en lo que recibía una necesidad y desesperación que hasta ahora nunca habían impreso en sus besos… quizás el primero era el que más se le asemejaba.

Draco la tomó del trasero asiéndola hacia él, ella inevitablemente notó que la urgencia también se proyectaba bajo sus pantalones.

-No aguantaba más -gruñó todavía contra sus labios- Me estaba matando sentirte cerca y no poder hacer nada… las ganas… -volvió a besarla- las ganas me estaban matando.

-Draco... -jadeó ella en un momento donde se separó apenas para tomar aire. Draco le mordió el labio y comenzó a besarle el cuello haciéndole cosquillas. Debía distender un poco la situación porque sino la desnudaría y haría suya allí mismo.

Las risas de Hermione llenaron sus oídos y pronto sus labios no fueron suficientes y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas con sus manos por todo el cuerpo.

-Basta… Basta, Draco… Detente -jadeaba Hermione víctima de la falta de aire.

-Tus labios o la vida -le provocó deteniendo las cosquillas pero manteniendo las manos en pose amenazante. Hermione rió para luego colgarse a su cuello y dejarle un beso.

Salió corriendo alejándose de él antes que volviera a atraparla, pero a los pocos metros se choco de frente con Harry que la miraba seriamente.

-Harry yo… -tartamudeó, pro su amigo la interrumpió.

-No tienes nada que explicarme, no ahora al menos. Me prometiste una charla, y eso espero -Hermione sacudió la cabeza asintiendo- Pero debes tener más cuidado… no hubiese sido lo mismo si te veía Ron en mi lugar… -Hermione volvió a asentir. Harry le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora y le depositó un beso en la frente antes de volver se a donde estaba el resto.

-¡Hey, pelirroja! -le gritó Blaise a Ginny- Dice Luna que no la esperes para subir…

-¿No he sido clara con lo de llamarme pelirroja? -protestó. Blaise alzó los hombros.

-Puedes llamarme niño de chocolate, si te apetece…

-Para llamarte así deberías tener sabor a chocolate.

-Pruébame. Podrías llevarte una sorpresa -la chicaneó, sin nunca jamás creer que la chica caminaría a paso decidido hacia él, le partiría la boca de un beso y luego se separaría guiñándole un ojo sin más…

-Nada mal -fue lo único que soltó antes de ingresar a la casa.

Sin recuperarse de la sorpresa, Blaise se encontró con Harry Potter mirándolo fijamente. Tragó en seco.

-Potter… -Harry levantó la mano para silenciarlo.

-No debes preocuparte por mi -dijo en uno de esos tonos que parecen tan tranquilos que te dan miedo- Mejor preocúpate por ella… a ella deberías tenerle miedo.

— — — — — — — — — —

Pansy ni siquiera necesitó la invitación de Draco. Esa noche, cuando la tomó de la mano y arrastró de ella, simplemente lo siguió. Porque sabía lo que significaba. Porque lo necesitaba.

Ingresaron a la habitación del rubio y se dejaron caer en la cama fundidos en un abrazo.

Pansy no lloraba, pero se agarraba él como si fuese su única tabla de salvación. A Draco se le daba natural consolarla… Pansy no era rebuscada cuanto a las demostraciones de afecto ni nada parecido. A ella le bastaba con sentirlo ahí, a su lado.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? -le propuso suavemente.

-No hay mucho que pueda decir…

-¿Y lo poco? -presionó. Pansy rió débilmente.

-No sé… estoy un poco sorprendida. Aunque todavía no puedo definir como me siento al respecto. Por un lado me duele saber que estaba allí, lo que estaba haciendo… que probablemente hubiese matado a las chicas si no hubiese descubierto mi collar -Draco tragó grueso al hacerse a aquella terrible idea- Pero otra parte de mi está esperanzada, y ese gesto le significa tanto… no sé Draco, es horrible.

-Lo sé, pequeña.

-Lo peor es pensar, estar segura, que la próxima vez que la vea será en el capo de batalla… enfrentadas. Y no sé como voy a reaccionar.

-No te preocupes por eso… no todavía -le acarició el cabello. Pansy asintió escondiéndose en su hombro.

-Hablemos de ti… Granger me contó que anduvieron haciendo cosas traviesas… -Draco abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Hermione te contó sobre eso? -realmente no daba crédito. Se tranquilizó un poco cuando escuchó a su amiga reírse.

-Bueno… técnicamente tuvimos que sacárselo bastante a la fuerza. Pobre, es tan vulnerable cuando se trata de esos temas -Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Deja su inocencia en paz.

-¡Oye! Qué quien parece que está poniendo en riesgo su inocencia eres tú -bromeó contagiándole la risa

-¿Qué mas ha dicho?

-Ah, ahora te interesa, pillo… -bromeó riéndose claramente de él.

-Pans… -amenazó.

-Está bien, está bien… Ha dicho que está muy bien contigo, así que no lo eches a perder. Mantén las cosas como las vas llevando.

-¿Nada más? ¿Ningún consejo? -Pansy le sonrió casi con ternura.

-No, Drake. Estás haciendo las cosas bien por ti mismo… -Draco asintió.

-Vale. Que conste lo que has dicho… -bromeó- Gracias.

-No, gracias a ti… Espero que Hermione no se enoje conmigo por haberte tomado esta noche. -Draco chasqueó la lengua.

-Si hay alguien que comprenderá es Granger…

-Lo sé. Pero gracias… me siento mucho mejor contigo.

-¿No habrá pesadillas esta noche?

-No, no las habrá -aseguró y se acurrucó a su lado, cerró los ojos pareciendo dispuesta a dormirse pero al poco tiempo volvió hablar -Ehm, ¿Draco?

-¿Si?

-Hay olor a Granger en toda la cama.

* * *

 **N/A:** _No, no se me atrasó el almanaque. Estoy actualizando un lunes y no un viernes._

 _Las que están en el grupo (facebook /FansIlwenMalfoy) ya saben que estuve con el disco roto y me había quedado la mitad del capítulo ahí y por eso no pude actualizar... pero bueno, ya lo arreglé y acá lo traigo... no me parecía necesario hacerlas esperar otra semana ya teniédolo listo!_

 _Capitulo para darle un poco de tranquilidad a los personajes, que lo necesitaban. Dedicado a Lula que dice que el fic ya parece una telenovela Mexicana de tanto drama :P_

 _Además tiene un poco de todo... creo que lo único que me faltó fue algo de Teddy, que tanto les gusta :P_

 _El siguiente capítulo va a ser bastante más importante y ya lo tengo avanzado, así que espero no haya contras y pueda actualizarles pronto!_

 _Para las que seguían el fic, y para las que no las invito a hacerlo... Con Promethea escribimos un fic en conjunto llamado **Inner Beast** (está subido en su cuenta, pero en mi bio pueden encontrar el link también) y hemos vuelto a actualizar después de bastante tiempo y nos estamos poniendo las pilas para avanzarlo lo máximo posible en poco tiempo... así que espero verlas por ahí, realmente es una historia que me gusta mucho escribir!_

 _Como siempre, estaré esperando sus opiniones a través de los reviews, y de paso agradezco los Guest del capítulo pasado:_ **Bliu Liz** y **Gred**

 _Agradezco también a las que estuvieron votando y nominando al fic en las distintas entregas de premios vigentes, son lo más!_

 _Nos vemos prontito, tengan una maravillosa semana y feliz cambio de estación!_

 **Ilwen** ( _21/03/2015_ )


	20. La Visión

**Recomendación Musical:** _"Zombie" - The Cranberries_

* * *

 **C19 - La Visión**

 _La verdad es que ninguno se sentía verdaderamente cómodo con el ejercicio. Lo que Tonks pretendía era raro. Estaba bien que era una magia desconocida para ellos, y por ende, su utilización o modo de conjurarla, también, pero no podían dejar de sentirse así… raro._

 _Hermione no podía evitar comparar la situación a cuando Trelawney los hacía tomar extraños tés y quedarse lo que restaba de clase intentando ver algo en una bola de cristal polvorienta._

 _Ella creía que en algún sitio debía haber alguien con el verdadero don de la providencia. Obviamente no era el caso de su ex profesora... Y mucho menos de ella misma. Por lo que nuevamente creía estar perdiendo el tiempo. Y que en la última clase las cosas no salieran particularmente bien no era un aliciente muy motivador._

 _Y no era que Draco se mostrara sumamente entusiasmado._

 _Sin embargo, a pesar de sus pocas ganas, ambos siguieron el protocolo establecido acatando las instrucciones de Tonks, e hicieron lo que debían hacer._

 _Y cuando confirmaron que en realidad lo que estaban haciendo era una verdadera estupidez, y Hermione ya estaba lista para soltarlo, Draco apretó un poco más su agarre y provocó que un escalofrío le recorriera por la espina dorsal._

 _Lo siguiente que sintió, al igual que su compañero, fue como si fuesen succionados por el espacio mismo. Flotando en la nada. Para luego caer y ahogarse en un mar de imágenes._

 _Las primeras pasaron tan de prisa que los tomaron desprevenidos._

 _Empezaron con Hermione bajando del Expresso y viendo Hogwarts, a lo lejos, por primera vez… Draco la observaba aún desde arriba, su expresión era indescifrable. Pronto se vieron a ellos mismos sentados en el banquillo con el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre sus cabezas, "¡Gryffindor!" "¡Slytherin!" las exclamaciones llegaban como un eco lejano._

 _Se sucedieron diferentes escenas, pisándose, entremezclándose, superponiéndose. En todas ellas Draco y Hermione se cruzaban en algún pasillo, en la salida de un aula o en una clase compartida. "Sangresucia" resonó esta vez._

 _Un golpe de Hermione bien puesto en el medio del rostro del rubio._

 _Harry viendo a Voldemort volverse corpóreo. Los ojos de Cedric abiertos._

 _Hermione corriendo en una sala llena de Profecías, pero la imagen mutaba enseguida y ahora la muchacha estaba atrapada en los brazos de Rodolphus Lestrange, con su varita en el cuello._

 _Sirius Black cayendo al otro lado del velo._

 _Voldemort entrando a la Mansión Malfoy. Él sentado en la punta de una larga mesa acompañado de todos sus fieles sirvientes._

 _Draco y Theo frente a Voldemort. Todos los demás Mortífagos están en una ronda a su alrededor. Voldemort extiende la mano y ambos saben lo que tienen que hacer, pero es Theo el primero en extender su brazo. Un dolor lo hace caer de rodillas mientras Voldemort presiona su varita contra su pálida piel. Le sigue Draco y la reacción es la misma. Ahora dos serpientes oscuras se mueven y los saludan desde sus propios antebrazos. "Bienvenidos a mi servicio", escuchan._

 _Aaron Manson lanzándole un Cruciatus a Draco, ordenado por su Lord._

 _Draco y Theo, nuevamente, esta vez entrando en una habitación y derrumbándose tras cruzar la puerta, Pansy corre hacia ellos y se tapa la boca al ver lo malheridos que se encuentran. Hace las lágrimas a un lado y con la varita temblando en su mano comienza a intentar sanarlos._

 _Draco está frente a un armario, cierra su puerta con fuerza, y completamente frustrado suelta una retahíla de insultos._

 _Es el despacho de Dumbledore. Hermione se encuentra acompañada de Harry y Ron mientras el anciano profesor les muestra un anillo. Un anillo que les cuenta ha pertenecido a la familia Gaunt, y que Voldemort lo convirtió en un Horrocrux pero que ya ha sido destruido. Entonces les cuenta que un Horrocrux es la magia más negra posible. Nada más y nada menos que la división de un alma, para perpetuar una vida, a cambio de quitar otras. Pero no es todo, también les dice que hay otros cinco y que ellos deben ocuparse de destruirlos para vencerlo. El recuerdo se enlaza con cada una de las destrucciones de estos Horrocruxes que lograron._

 _Este es reciente. Están en Hogwarts. Hermione acaba de entrar al Gran Comedor y ve a sus dos mejores amigas luchando contra Bellatrix Lestrange. No termina de reaccionar cuando la bruja dirige la varita hacia ella. Pero el hechizo nunca llega. Al contrario, Bellatrix había salido despedida algunos metros dejándola fuera de juego. Distingue una figura salir oculta por la puerta._

 _La locación cambia. Grimmauld Place está frente a los tres jóvenes Gryffindors y Nymphadora Tonks, más no pueden encontrar el bendito número 12. Severus Snape sale de entre las sombras._

 _Mientras la imagen muta se escucha el pasar de una voz. "Resistencia suena bien"._

 _Ahora Pansy está tirada en el suelo convulsionando. A su lado se encuentran Harry y Ron quienes se miran sin saber que hacer._

 _Es la noche del cumpleaños de Draco, imposible no reconocerlo. Sobre todo porque en la imagen Hermione, ataviada en su elegante vestido verde, se encuentra acorralada entre Draco y la pared, mientras que el primero recorre con sus manos, sin pudor alguno, cada rincón de su silueta._

 _En la siguiente aparición Hermione tiene algo entre sus manos, y no se trata de las manos de su rubio acompañante. Es una máscara mortífaga._

 _Otra vez hace aparición Severus Snape, pero esta vez está acompañado por dos chicas levitando inconscientes a cada lado de su cuerpo. La llegada de las Greengrass._

 _Y de pronto se encontraron observándose a sí mismos en ese momento. Desde afuera. Sentados sobre el césped con las piernas cruzadas, los ojos hacia el cielo y las manos todavía unidas._

 _Como un susurro del viento una voz resonó directamente en sus cabezas. A ambos les recordó a la de su fallecido director. "Para enfrentar el futuro, primero deben asimilar, aceptar y abrazar su pasado"._

 _Y de golpe, todo volvió a cambiar._

 _La primer escena ya les dio la idea que nada de lo que iban a ver sería muy agradable. Teddy se encontraba con los ojos abiertamente perdidos, sujetaba despreocupadamente una varita, la cual a Hermione no le costó identificar, y con ella señalaba al cuerpo que reposaba tendido justo a su lado._

 _La imagen cambio repentinamente a Pansy, en un lugar que no reconocían. Estaba llena de sangre, sus heridas eran más que visibles, además de su evidente inconsciencia. Mae Zendaya la sujetaba._

 _Ahora era Grimmauld Place. La proyección se veía en primera persona. Quien fuera que fuese ella, bajaba los ojos hasta encontrarse con un abultado vientre. Las manos de un hombre se entrelazaban por encima con cariño. "No importa cuanto odio haya en el mundo, ella va a crecer rodeada de amor."_

 _La calidez de dicha escena se esfumó violentamente al cambiar el escenario. Era un pueblo en ruinas. Draco se encontraba parado sobre escombro, y con el simple movimiento de sus manos iba moviendo las rocas de un lado a otro en una desesperada búsqueda. Magia sin varita._

 _Sin terminar de reponerse, Draco reconoció el nuevo espacio como su propia casa, Malfoy Manor. Allí estaba Blaise, siendo impactado por un rayo verde directamente en el pecho._

 _No supieron deducir si la imagen era una continuación o se trataba de dos momentos distintos. Pero lo siguiente que vieron fue a Draco gritando desaforadamente, y a Theo sujetándolo por detrás con fuerza. Lo que para ninguno pasó desapercibido fueron los ojos grises en el rubio._

 _La siguiente escena la protagoniza George, corriendo como un loco por el Callejón Diagon y disparando hechizos a diestra y siniestra para todos lados._

 _Una mujer está dando a luz. La sangre es mucha a su alrededor, al igual que los cuchicheos y lloriqueos de fondo. Una voz se alza por sobre el resto "Un poquito más, ya puedo ver su cabecita rubia"._

 _En una especie de claro, Ginny, Hermione y Luna estás paradas equidistantes, con sus palmas hacia arriba enfrentándolas a las de la otra. Cierran los ojos y tras un instante de excesiva calma una suave brisa comienza a correr, revolviéndoles el pelo. Pronto esa brisa se convierte en una fuerte corriente de aire que mueve todas las hojas en un torbellino a su alrededor. De la nada, una llamarada aparece en medio de su improvisado círculo, la cual en poco tiempo gana tanta altura como para asomarse por encima de sus propias cabezas. Como toque final, la tierra a sus pies comienza a temblar de manera tal que antes que pudieran darse cuenta el suelo estaba abriéndose en dos. Se escucha un grito. Ginny sonríe._

 _Es corto, pero es suficiente como para aplastar el corazón de Draco. Es su madre, apenas puede verla antes que ella se tape la cabeza con una capucha. Más enseguida ella se asoma y le guiña un ojo antes de voltearse._

 _El sitio parece el mismo, una especie de mercadillo. Pero pueden darse cuenta, no saben como, que temporalmente el momento es otro. Esta vez la mujer que aparece les es completamente desconocida, pero saben que de ahí en más ya no lo sería, después de eso nunca olvidarían su rostro, mucho menos sus ojos azul eléctrico. "Llevas una niña en el vientre" dice ella, "...una vidente."_

 _No reconocen el lugar, sólo a las dos personas enfrentadas. Remus Lupin y Severus Snape. Un rayo rojo y uno verde salen de sus varitas._

 _Ahora es el Callejón Diagon. Es Ron quien recibe un hechizo de desarme. "¿Tú? ¡Maldita perra…!"_

 _Se repite la vista en primera persona y el vientre abultado. Frente suyo un juez oficia una boda, pero de un momento a otro éste cae de espaldas hacia atrás. La protagonista se gira hacia las puertas, ahora abiertas. Mortífagos._

 _Les recorre un escalofrío incluso antes que se presente la nueva escena. Creen que es aquél pueblito muggle ladero al Callejón Diagon, pero está tan destruido que no podían asegurarlo. Son sólo ruinas y polvo y cenizas. Frente a ellos, aunque a varios metros de distancia, Aaron Manson los mira de pie sobre una montaña de cuerpos, y sonríe._

 _Una risa mucho más encantadora llega a sus oídos. Otra vez esa dichosa calidez. La imagen en primer plano de una pequeña bebé rubia de ojos grises los recibe y ríe._

Cuando el recuerdo terminó, Tonks fue la primera en alejarse del pensadero para tomar rápidamente asiento. Se la veía más pálida de lo habitual, pero no desentonaba con los tonos de sus acompañantes. Remus y Severus se miraron y no necesitaron de palabras para expresar su preocupación. Harry simplemente sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Con un simple movimiento de varita, Snape abrió la puerta dándole la señal a Draco y a Hermione de que ya podía ingresar.

Hermione había sido extremadamente clara con su postura de no revivir aquella visión. Demasiado vívida aún la mantenía en su cabeza. Draco enseguida apoyó su idea, acompañándola fuera.

Con nerviosismo tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa que ya ocupaban los demás, quienes por un largo momento no fueron capaces de emitir ningún tipo de comentario.

-¿Y bien? -fue la poca paciencia de Draco lo que rompió el pesado silencio. Severus y Remus intercambiaron otra mirada como lanzándose la pelota sobre quién debía hablar. Finalmente fue Remus quien tomó la posta.

-Si esto sucede de manera literal… estaremos verdaderamente jodidos.

-¡Qué iluminado! -ironizó Draco- ¿Tienes algo que acotar que no hayamos podido deducir por nosotros mismos?

-Justamente, puede que no sea todo tan literal, ¿verdad? -intervino Tonks, intentando relajar el ambiente.

-La escena de George se sucedió en la batalla, fue tal cual así, lo cual puede tomarse como una contra -explicó Hermione.- Pero extraída de la forma en que está en la visión, parece más… ¿catastrófica?… creo que en realidad George se veía como cualquiera de nosotros mientras participamos en una batalla.

-Hay que reconocer que George estaba un poco más… ¿entusiasmado? -acotó Harry por primera vez.

-Sí, pero no al nivel escalofriante que parece en la visión -replicó la castaña.

-Con Hermione tenemos esa teoría, que quizás al ser escenas que no nos muestren exactamente el contexto, pueden ser tomadas de distintas maneras.

-Hay algunas que no pueden tener muchas versiones -murmuró Potter.

-Gracias por el pesimismo, niño maravilla. -gruñó el rubio- ¿Nos matamos todos ante que se sucedan? Porque si las cosas son como se lo muestran no parece que tengamos ni cuarto de chance…

-¡Hey, relajen! -chilló Tonks- Lo que menos necesitamos son enfrentamientos entre pares. -Y no muy disimuladamente dirigió una mirada a los dos hombres mayores, recordando la escena que protagonizaban.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con los jóvenes -alegó Snape- No podemos rendirnos desde ahora. Si las visiones han llegado hacia ustedes es por algo… porque pueden evitarse, mínimamente. Después nos preocuparemos por si el contexto era el que simulaba o no… primero preocupémonos por tratar que no lleguen.

-Me gusta -asintió Tonks.

-No es que podamos hacer mucho más… -medio concordó Lupin.

-Entrenar. Y es lo que harán. -le corrigió el otro.

-Es lo que estamos haciendo -dijo Harry, pero Snape evidentemente no estuvo de acuerdo porque lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Aveces creo que ustedes aquí están de vacaciones -le contradijo tras chasquear la lengua.

-Usted tiene un sentido muy retorcido de lo que son las vacaciones -el tono rozó la prepotencia, lo que hizo que el resto de los presentes contuviera el aliento. En cambio, Severus apenas pareció inmutarse, alzó una escena con burla o escepticismo, viniendo de quien venía nunca lo podrían descifrar, y en un simple movimiento tres de las manzanas que se encontraban en la frutera en el centro de la mesa volaron directamente hacia los chicos. Las dirigidas hacia Harry y Hermione los golpearon directamente en el rostro, provocando que una pequeña carcajada escapara de los labios de Tonks. Pero Draco no tuvo mayor inconveniente en alzar la mano y en el instante congelar la fruta en su lugar, para luego, despreocupadamente, dejarla caer. Severus sonrió con orgullo.

-Mañana vendrá Tonks a retomar las clases -la aludida lo miró con sorpresa, agrandando su sonrisa- las harán más intensas y más regulares, han estado perdiendo mucho tiempo… Y Draco, tú entrenarás conmigo.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Hola, holaaa! He vuelto y con un capi extra corto, lo sé. Pero era necesario que se enfocara simple y llanamente en la visión que tanto veníamos esperando por saber que carajos habían visto jajajaa. "Un capítulo concentrado" en palabras de mi novio._

 _Se han acabado mis vacaciones universitarias, por lo que mis tiempos se acortaron en sobremanera y sinceramente no puedo asegurar seguir actualizando con la misma regularidad. Lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas, lo juro. Lo mismo va por Inner Beast, la historia que estamos escribiendo en conjunto con mi querida amiga Promethea... ella ya me ha mandado su parte, así que si el capítulo aún no está listo es pura y enteramente mi culpa :(._

 _Por otro lado, esta semana me han llenado de alegría con las nominaciones a los Dramione Awards 2015... eternamente agradecida a todas ustedes que han votado para nominar esta historia... todavía me cuesta creer la cantidad de categorías en la que está!_  
 _Desde la semana que viene, si mal no entendí, podrán comenzar a votar. Blindness quedó en las categorías:_

 _-Mejor fic 2015_  
 _-Mejor Romance_  
 _-Mejor Drama_  
 _-Mejor Tragedia/Angst/Hurt-Confort._  
 _-Mejor Autora_

 _Además he recibido nominaciones por mis OS "Princesa Tibia" y "Luz en la oscuridad", además también por el Theo/Luna de "Dancing in the Dark" como mejor pareja secundaria... la nominación que más me ha sorprendido! jajaja_

 _Así que me imaginen mi felicidad! Muchas muchas gracias por este apoyo :)_

 _Además esta semana hemos pasado los 300 rr lo que también es un motivo de gran alegría!_

 _Como siempre, sinceramente espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado... sé que era bastante esperado que se develara esto, así que también espero haya colmado expectativas!_

 _Responderé los reviews del capítulo 18 al regresar de la facultad, porque me quedé sin tiempo jaja_

 _Será hasta la próxima... que prometo será lo más pronto que pueda!_

 _Un beso enorme, las adoro!_

 **Ilwen** _( 08/04/16)_


	21. Citas sin la luz de la Luna

**Recomendación musical:** "Lost Stars _"–_ _Maroon 5_

* * *

 **Cap 20 – Citas sin la luz de la Luna**

Tal como Snape había anunciado, Tonks se presentó a primera hora de esa mañana con el fin de " _hacerles mover esos culos perezosos_ ".

La mitad de los habitantes que todavía no habían salido de sus cómodas camas no tomó tan de buenas la visita. Sobre todo cuando Teddy comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón apenas llegaron.

Todos se enojaron cuando Draco apareció y el niño se silenció al instante, cómo si hubiese sido su culpa en principio. El rubio tomó a su sobrino en brazos e ignoró todos los comentarios alzando el mentón con altivez.

-Lo siento -dijo Tonks de repente- Hubiese querido dejarlo en casa de los Weasley, pero están todos tan emocionados y conmovidos con el embarazo de Fleur que temo utilicen a mi hijo como conejillo de indias.

-De todos modos debíamos despertarnos. -le sonrió Luna cálidamente, intentando reconfortarla. La bruja correspondió al gesto.

-No quiero sonar maleducado, pero… ¿que diablos haces aquí tan temprano? -preguntó Blaise, haciendo que la sonrisa de la mujer se ampliara.

-Severus piensa que son unos flojos faltos de estado, ha expuesto esto en La Orden y la mayoría decidió que es hora de poner más ímpetu en su entrenamiento. -explicó sin borrar la sonrisa- Plantearé unos ejercicios meramente físicos para arrancar el día, los cuales quedará en ustedes repetir a diario. Y en la tarde retomaremos la práctica en los canales mágicos…

-Nosotros hemos estado entrenando por las mañanas… -comunicó Luna, orgullosa, mirando a sus compañeros de duelos matutinos.

-¿Ah, sí? -se interesó Tonks. Luna asintió con énfasis.

-Sólo hemos estado haciendo algo de resistencia y algunos duelos -intervino Theo. -Obviamente va a ser mucho mejor tener un plan de trabajo establecido. -Tonks casi ríe ante los modos tan correctos del muchacho.

-Está muy bien… Quizá simplemente tengan algunas ideas más para agregar a su rutina… No es necesario que esto lo hagan ni todos juntos ni al mismo tiempo… mientras los hagan, claro -enfatizó.

-¿Qué hay de mi? -preguntó Draco repentinamente.

-¿Qué de ti con qué? -replicó ella -¿No asegurabas tú que tu "problema" no te condicionaba?

-No lo hace -aseguró gruñendo- Pero Snape dijo que él se ocuparía de mi entrenamiento…

-¡Ahhh, sí! -exclamó como si recién lo recordara- Pero él no podrá venir tan regularmente, por lo que no te salvarás de mi. Sus entrenamientos privados serán como un plus… -Draco bufó.

Diez minutos más tarde, la Auror tenía a todos los chicos corriendo en pelotón alrededor del parque. Teddy parecía divertido mirándolos y aplaudiendo cada vez que volvían a pasar por su lado.

Tonks dio órdenes de aquí para allá. No les dijo nada, pero en realidad estaba usando con ellos el entrenamiento establecido en la Academia de Aurores, por lo no se extrañaba que pasado un rato de ejercicios, más de uno estuviera pidiendo un par de pulmones y piernas de repuesto.

Le sorprendió gratamente el buen estado de Ginny y Luna. Al parecer, esos entrenamientos que habían estipulado con el par de Slytherins les habían servido realmente.

Hermione tenía un poco más de dificultad, la falta de práctica estaba haciendo mella en su cuerpo, ralentizándola. Tuvo que ordenarle a Draco que siguiera sin ella porque prácticamente los estaba dejando a ambos al final de la fila.

Pero sin dudas Ron era el que peor la estaba pasando… aunque George tampoco tuviese mucho que envidiarle.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los distintos desempeños, fue unánime el alivio cuando Tonks dio por finalizada la primer parte del entrenamiento del día.

— — — — — — — — — —

-¿Tienes un momento? -Hermione se acercó a Harry tendiéndole un vaso para que se refrescara.

-¿Cómo negarme cuando traes mi jugo favorito? -bromeó. Hermione le sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Había decidido que cuanto antes hablara con Harry, antes se sacaría esa mochila de encima. Además que esperaba que ahora que él sabía de su visión se mostrara un poco más predispuesto.

-Antes que nada quiero decirte que lo siento… -comenzó- todavía sigo enojada por el hecho que me hayas ocultado lo de Draco, o en realidad, que lo hayas amenazado para que no me lo dijera él mismo… -Harry quiso interrumpirla, pero Hermione alzó la mano, impidiéndoselo- Pero yo me he estado comportando horrible contigo, desde antes incluso. -respiró hondo- Creo que no me equivoco en decir que es desde que llegamos aquí… He transmutado mi confusión con Ron, alejándome también de ti y no es justo. Creo que en parte no quise ponerte en medio de nuestros problemas, suficiente ya habías tenido que pasar, pero lo cierto es que no te puse en medio ni de eso ni de ninguna situación de mi vida… tenías a Ron, y yo me desligué completamente, sin siquiera preocuparme por como estabas viviendo todo…

-Fueron tiempos y cambios difíciles para todos… -le respondió Harry con verdadera comprensión.

-Lo sé… pero me he vuelto más egoísta que nunca. Me he centrado en mis problemas y por como yo me sentía… y ni siquiera te he buscado para hablar de ello.

-Tú misma lo has dicho -le sonrió- lo tenía a Ron… y contarme como te sentías sería inevitablemente ponerme en medio de su situación. Tengo que reconocerte que me he sentido enojado, o frustrado, porque sentía que no confiabas en mi… pero con el tiempo pude entenderlo, realmente lo entiendo. -Hermione no pudo contenerse de abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Te he extrañado…

-Yo a ti… pero espero que de ahora en más no tengamos que hacerlo. Es ridículo que nos extrañemos viviendo en la misma casa -le hizo reír- De todos modos, no te salvarás de contarme lo que sucede con Malfoy… -le picó a un costado haciéndole cosquillas.

-Oh, eso… -suspiró ella- ¡No sé ni por donde empezar! ¡No sé siquiera cual es el principio de todo!

-¿Están juntos? -preguntó directamente.

-Si… no… No en realidad -suspiró nuevamente, esta vez más profundo- Nos acompañamos, hablamos, estamos juntos… pero no estamos en pareja.

-Y se besan… -señaló él provocando que ella enrojeciera al instante.

-Nos besamos, sí -ratificó.- Pero técnicamente no hemos hablado de ello, estamos… ¿yendo de a poco?

-Está bien… -suspiró ahora él, un poco confuso- ¿Ron lo sabe?

-Algo… nos vio, la primera vez que nos besamos, de hecho…

-¿Todavía estabas con él? -preguntó con cierta sorpresa.

-¡No! -chilló de golpe. Le hubiera gustado ofenderse por que creyera así de ella, pero pronto recordó cuantas veces había estado a punto de suceder- Yo… yo ya le había pedido un tiempo. Fue cuando volvimos de la batalla. -Harry asintió, acomodándose los lentes, su gesto mostraba como si estuvieran cerrándole varias piezas.

-¿Te hace feliz? -Hermione sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Todo lo que puede hacerlo en medio de una guerra… -Harry sonrió tristemente y soltó una exhalación abatida.

-Supongo que es todo lo que puedo esperar… -Ella volvió a sonreírle, y le acarició la mejilla.

-Confía en mi, Harry…

-No es en ti en quién no confiaría, en todo caso…

-¡Tú mismo has visto su mente! -replicó divertida

-Lo sé, ¡maldita sea! Lo sé -sacudió la cabeza casi riendo- Eso es lo peor… que ni siquiera puedo dudar de sus intenciones.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó confundida.

-Sólo es que eres mi hermana, y quiero verte bien, que no te dañen… protegerte hasta de lo que a todas luces parece inofensivo…

-¡Harry! -exclamó con ternura- Por un momento debes dejar de preocuparte por mi… creo que tienes varias cosas en tu vida que requieren tu atención… y no me refiero solamente a Voldemort -Harry no necesitó nombres para saber a que se refería su amiga.

Justo en ese momento, Ginny, Tonks, Blaise y Draco con Teddy en brazos, salían a los jardines. Hermione notó la mirada llena de nostalgia con la que el ojiverde miraba a la pelirroja, y ella no pudo contenerse de dirigir la suya hacia Draco.

-Ni siquiera estoy diciéndote que puedo cuidarme sola -agregó- Esta vez alguien más va a cuidarme…

-Por su bien, espero que lo haga debidamente… -ella rió

-Lo ha hecho con su vida, ¿no?

Harry la miró y por primera vez no supo que decirle. Volvió la vista hacia Malfoy y sólo pudo asentir. El rubio, le gustara o no, había dado realmente su vida por Hermione, más de una vez, y en más de una forma. Y lo más extraño de todo era que nunca había esperado nada a cambio y ahora, al fin de cuentas, la tenía a su lado.

Un pesado nudo se hizo en su estómago.

Quizás él estaba haciendo las cosas mal. Quizás, desde lejos no era la única o mejor forma de cuidar de alguien...

— — — — — — — — — —

Luego del almuerzo, todos se vieron obligados a retomar la segunda parte del entrenamiento. Aunque debían reconocer, que ésta, les resultaba mucho más entretenida, interesante y llevadera que la anterior.

Sin siquiera que Tonks les dijera nada, todos se formaron de a par con sus respectivas parejas, lo que hizo sonreír a la bruja en cuanto los vio.

Acomodó al pequeño Teddy en una sillita al lado de la puerta, y comenzó a explicarles sobre la rama en la que trabajarían esa tarde: La Magia Natural.

Empezó contándoles como ésta era una de las ramas utilizadas por los antiguos druidas, quienes creían que detrás de cada suceso había un espíritu o fuerza espiritual, y que consideraba que varios objetos del mundo físico tenían también un significado espiritual. Resumidamente: Creían que la naturaleza estaba viva; la flora contenía espíritus y la fauna solía ser la reencarnación de éstos… incluso algunos hasta llegar a ser adorados; así como las montañas, lagos y hasta cuevas,solían ser lugares sagrados.

-Pero si bien, esta rama está enfocada en controlar la naturaleza, es difícil llegar a dominarla -explicó- Eran incluso pocos los druidas capaces de llegar a un nivel alto como para lograr ser escuchados por los bosques, el cual era su fin principal. Y aunque no sea la rama por excelencia en estos campos, sirve para sanaciones y ataques…

-Bastante inútil, entonces -concluyó Theo. Tonks sonrió levemente.

-Todo lo que parece inútil es menospreciado, y por ende subestimado. Lo que el oponente no conoce siempre será una ventaja para ustedes. -Le respondió, y Theo no tuvo alternativa que asentir dándole la razón. -Puede salvarlos en sus niveles más básicos… y quienes logren una conexión avanzada podrán escuchar la naturaleza, incluso comunicarse con ella… plantas y animales.

-Harry ya lo hace… -bromeó George.

-Fuera de bromas, el pársel es una retorcida herencia de la magia Druida…

-Lo que no termino de entender es cómo vamos a utilizarla… -comentó esta vez Hermione.

-Intentaran manejar la naturaleza.

-Seguiría sin entender.

-¡Vaya! Hermione Granger no entendiendo algo… -esta vez la broma fue marca Zabini.

-Hoy trabajaremos con el primer nivel…

Y sorprendiendo a todos, movió ligeramente su varita dejándolos a todos inmovilizados en sus sitios. Con un nuevo movimiento, enredaderas comenzaron a salir de la tierra y a enredarse entre ellos. Los nervios y el pánico se reflejaron en los ojos de la mayoría, más, para sorpresa de Tonks, algunos pocos conservaron la calma.

-Ahora está en ustedes liberarse. No podrán usar otra forma para hacerlo que conectando con la rama correcta, sólo la misma naturaleza los liberará.

Hermione había sido una de las que había logrado mantener a calma, recordando el lazo del diablo que debieron sortear en su primer año en Hogwarts, pero el mantenerse serena no parecía ser suficiente porque la planta no se movía ni un ápice de su sitio.

Harry estaba en las mismas que Hermione, con la diferencia que éste se calmó sólo cuando la vio a su amiga en esa actitud.

Luna miraba fascinada a su alrededor, ni siquiera intentando concentrarse en la tarea.

Los Slytherins, algunos más y otros menos, parecían bastante perdidos y presos del pánico, esto último por sobretodo Blaise y Pansy.

Y para sorpresa de todos, en cuestión de un par de minutos, Ron había logrado soltarse.

Al pasar el tiempo y ver que el único cambio era que la enredadera que apresaba a Draco se había vuelto más oscura, como si estuviese marchitándose, Tonks se aburrió y revertió el hechizo.

-Sólo me concentré y le pedí que me soltara -alegó Ron cuando sus amigos le preguntaron como lo había logrado.

Tonks se acercó a su primo con una pregunta similar y recibió una encogida de hombros.

-Magia negra.

-Draco… sabías que ese no era el canal que debías utilizar -le reprendió, y volvió a recibir el mismo gesto.

-Lo intenté. No pude soltarme y ya me estaba cansando…

Un poco frustrada con los resultados, Tonks les repartió unos pergaminos a cada uno, con una corta nota escrita en ella:

 _Da nobis, Kementári, tuum praesidium._

 _Et apud tuum praesidium, firmamentum._

 _Et apud firmamentum, fortitudo_

 _Et apud fortitudo, amare_

 _Et apud quod amare, salutem._

 _Et apud salutem… Vita._

 _-_ No es necesario que lo hagan ahora. Es un ejercicio de relajación -explicó- Esa es una oración druida, intenten conectar con su canal Natural mientras la repiten…

-¿Qué sucederá? -preguntó Luna con curiosidad

-Será como una sesión de yoga intensiva -soltó, pero sólo Hermione y Harry entendieron la comparación.

-Es para relajarse… Te distenderás y esas cosas… -intentó explicar Harry

-Claro... -afirmó Tonks- Y con los ánimos que hay aquí, mal no le vendrá a ninguno… -suspiró

— — — — — — — — — —

-Potter tiene razón -le anunció Pansy a Draco mientras se acercaba a ella. Hacía ya un buen rato se había puesto en plan de intentar habilitar el otro ala de la mansión sin éxito alguno- Cada hechizo que lanzo parece no tener efecto en el lugar. Ni siquiera para mover las cosas… -comentó frustrada, sentándose en uno de los escalones de la escalera. Draco rió.

-No sé si te causará gracia oír esto, pero en una de mis primeras explosiones mágicas encanté de esa manera las cocinas porque mi madre no me dejaba jugar con los elfos -sonrió con añoranza.

-Yo incendié un sofá… nunca te andas con pequeñeces tú, ¿verdad? -Draco se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía- Lo importante de todo esto es… ¿cómo lo solucionaron?

-Tenía dos años, Pansy, no tengo idea… -Pansy suspiró pesadamente.

-Bueno, el lado positivo es que tiene solución…

-Claro. Simplemente puedes llamar a mi madre y preguntarle -bromeó con cierta amargura. Pansy tiró de él hasta sentarlo a su lado.

-¿La extrañas mucho? -Draco asintió

-Pero lo peor es no saber nada de ella, cómo está…

-Severus te informaría si hubiese algo que debieras saber.

-O trataría de no preocuparme -rebatió, frustrado. -Intento no pensar en ello, pero por momentos me es inevitable. Me hubiese gustado ver a mi padre solamente para preguntarle por ella…

-No era un buen ambiente para una conversación padre-hijo -intentó bromear.- Es lógico que la extrañes, Drake, no tienes tampoco por qué privarte de hacerlo libremente… pero es en vano que te preocupes, créeme. Tía Cissy estará bien… va a guardarse todas sus fuerzas para estrangularte cuando se entere que estás con Granger. -Draco soltó una carcajada seca.

-Me pregunto si querrá matarme o la adorará tanto que me dejará de lado…

-Segunda opción -sonrió ella.- Así que ya van tan enserio que ya piensas presentársela a tu madre ¡Vaya!

-Me gustaría afirmarlo, pero siempre vamos por camino pantanoso -musitó- No puedo quejarme, la verdad. A veces pienso que tengo más de lo que merezco… es más de lo que creí tener, de hecho.

-Pero…

-Pero… -suspiró- Cuando estoy con ella, cuando estamos juntos como… juntos -enfatizó- Lo quiero todo. No me importa si lo merezco o no. Es como si cuanto más tengo, más necesito, porque sé que puedo obtener más.

-¿Y eso está mal?

-No. Pero puede terminar mal… -sonrió de lado- No puedo descartar la posibilidad de que vuelva con Weasley. Estoy luchando contra una relación de años… aunque no como pareja, se conoces y comparten cosas desde siempre, y yo… prácticamente soy un desconocido. Y esto si hacemos borrón de como le jodí la vida.

-Siempre tan positivo… -protestó ella.

-No es por ser negativo, soy realista.

-Mueve el trasero, entonces. No necesitas de años para darle momentos de peso. Bien lo sabes.

-Cómo si pudiese hacer mucho aquí… Ni siquiera podemos mantenernos un día encerrados en nuestros cuartos porque siempre alguien interrumpe.

-No generalices… alguien es Blaise -rió.

-Da igual.

-Es cuestión de poner a trabajar nuestra inventiva, amigo -le palmeó la espalda, incorporándose- Yo solucionaré eso… tú trata de revertir el jodido encantamiento.

Alguien debía darle un premio como la mejor amiga del mundo o algo por el estilo. Lo que estaba haciendo por sus amigos lo ameritaba, ¡claro que sí!. Aunque tampoco podía negar cuanto disfrutaba jugar a la celestina y darles empujoncitos a esos dos para que terminaran juntos de una vez por todas.

No había tardado mucho en prendérsele la lamparita una vez que Draco mencionó cuanto lamentaba no tener una cita hecha y derecha con Granger. En cuestión de segundos ya tenía absolutamente todo el plan en su mente… llevarlo a cabo sólo le llevó un poco más de tiempo.

Pero ahora ahí estaba, en la puerta de la biblioteca contemplando con orgullo el resultado de su trabajo. Su madre estaría orgullosa, tantas clases de diseño de interiores habían servido.

Ahora tenía que poner en marcha la segunda parte, luego de eso, ya nada dependía de ella.

Tomó un pequeño trozo de pergamino y escribió una rápida nota. Luego, tras cerrar la puerta, se dirigió sigilosamente al cuarto de Hermione y colocó el papel sobre su almohada y tiró al suelo la cadena que siempre colgaba en su cuello. Sonrió y salió de allí.

No había chances que el sombrero la hubiese mandado a otra casa.

— — — — — — — — — —

-¡Por favor, acompáñame a ver si se me ha caído en tu cuarto! -suplicaba una, aparentemente, desesperada Pansy, mientras tironeaba del brazo de Hermione.

-No entiendo para que me necesitas, puedes subir por ti misma y fijarte… -le contestó Hermione, quien estaba cómodamente echada en el sillón de la sala, leyendo un libro.

-Entre las dos lo encontraremos más fácil, ¡por favor! -insistió.

-Está bien -aceptó poniéndose de pie. -Vamos… -La perversa sonrisa que se plantó en el rostro de Pansy fue completamente pasada por alto por la castaña.

Pansy mantuvo su actuación en todo momento, mostrándose apresurada y nerviosa por no encontrar su preciado colgante.

-¡Aquí está! -celebró la castaña con el collar en alto y una gran sonrisa.

-Oh, Hermione, ¡Gracias! -se acercó a ella y la abrazó- ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó haciéndose la tonta y tomando la pequeña nota.

-No lo sé… -respondió Hermione sorprendida tomándolo y leyéndolo para sí. Inmediatamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Y? -la apremió Pansy, aún en su plan de desentendida.

-Draco… quiere verme esta noche en la biblioteca. Dice que me vista bonito.

-¿Qué planeará, no?

-No lo sé -sonrió- Tú lo conoces mejor que yo…

-Me gusta que lo admitas -le devolvió la sonrisa- Y si hay algo que sé, es que si te pidió que vayas bonita, es por algo… así que ¡manos a la obra!

-Oh, no, Pansy… no es necesario

-Claro que lo es… Tú no sabrás ni por donde empezar. Déjame ayudarte -Hermione bufó, pero al mismo tiempo se hizo a un lado dándole paso hacia su armario. Pansy sonrió como niña y se zambulló en él revolviendo prendas.

Una hora y cuatro cambios de vestuario después, la morena quedó conforme. Y Hermione nunca estuvo tan agradecida como de que por fin la tortura terminara.

-No he terminado contigo -anunció al ver como la castaña se relajaba. -Iré hasta mi cuarto a buscar mi maquillaje. ¡La cereza del postre! -chilló emocionada. Y sin siquiera darle lugar a protestar, salió de la habitación.

Pero antes de bajar a su habitación, hizo una parada intermedia.

-¡Drake! -lo llamó al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de la habitación del rubio- He planeado algo para que tengas tu cita con Granger. En una hora en la biblioteca. Ponte guapo… entiendes a lo que me refiero. -Soltó de carrerilla.

Y sin dejarle siquiera por poco y pestañear, salió corriendo de allí… esta vez sí, a buscar su maquillaje.

— — — — — — — — — —

El hecho de que la biblioteca estuviera apenas a unos metros de su habitación la ponía, por alguna razón, todavía más nerviosa.

Hacía ya algunos minutos que Pansy había decidido salir y dejarla sola. Los cuales se pasó en la misma posición, parada frente al espejo.

No podía decir que estaba incómoda o desconforme con el resultado. Se sentía bonita, mujer, y delicada al mismo tiempo. Simplemente, estaba enfrentando a la Hermione que posiblemente lo cambiaría todo.

Quizás no esa noche. Pero sucedería.

No sabía cual era la intención de Draco al citarla, pero ella aprovecharía la situación, porque estaba decidida.

Echó un último vistazo a su reflejo y salió de su cuarto. En la puerta de la habitación continua la esperaba Draco, elegantemente enfundado en un traje gris oscuro, casi negro. Sonrió aliviada al confirmar que no había exagerado en su propia vestimenta.

-Estás muy guapo -fue su manera de saludarlo.

-Me encantaría deleitarme de la misma manera -sonrió él- Pero tú siempre estás guapa.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá como solucionarlo -le provocó. Él arqueó una ceja, divertido y sorprendido por su desenvoltura. -¿Entramos?

-Claro -aceptó, ofreciéndole su brazo

Apenas habían cruzado la puerta cuando Hermione, víctima de la sorpresa, volvió a quedarse estaqueada en el lugar.

-Woow… -susurró

-¿Está bonito? -le preguntó Draco, divertido por su reacción.

-Es… ¡está hermoso, Draco!. Jamás podría imaginarme que este lugar era una biblioteca -rió

-Debo darle los créditos de esto a Pansy…

-¿Pansy? ¡Maldita serpiente embustera!, pasó toda la tarde haciéndose la desentendida… -Draco no pudo evitar la carcajada.

-No puedo decir que me extrañe…

-Al menos ahora no siento que mi atuendo sea demasiado… -Inmediatamente tras escucharla, Draco se acercó provocativamente hacia ella, hasta tomarla por la cintura y pegarla a él.

-¿Demasiado? -preguntó en un susurró casi ronco- ¿Qué traes puesto, gatita traviesa? -Hermione se sonrojó instantáneamente, pero se forzó a cambiar la actitud y seguirle el juego.

-Nada extraño, Draco… -comentó con una voz inocente que no presagiaba nada bueno. -Es un simple vestido blanco… aunque algo corto -llevó una de las manos de Draco hacia donde dicho vestido acababa, que cabe destacar no era más de un palmo debajo de su trasero. -Un poco ajustado… -Hizo que la mano del rubio subiera por su torso, contorneando la tela adherida a su cuerpo. -Y creo que es un poco escotado… -Draco tragó en grueso cuando ahora su mano fue desvergonzadamente guiada hacia el pecho de la castaña. Sin poder, ni querer evitarlo, bajó la mano un poco más, colocándola y apretando un poco por sobre uno de sus pechos…

-¿Blanco has dicho? -su voz sonó varios tonos más grave de lo habitual. Hermione asintió incapaz de formular palabra- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones? -volvió a presionar ligeramente su pecho, provocando que a Hermione se le aflojaran un poco las piernas.

-Me picó una serpiente -logró decir ella. Él rió y le depositó un suave beso detrás de la oreja. Luego la soltó y la tomó de la mano.

-No queremos hacer cosas indebidas en nuestra primera cita, ¿verdad?

-Verdad -se recompuso ella- Vayamos a sentarnos, mejor…

-¿Te provoca la tentación?

-Claro. Estoy tentada por probar el exquisito plato que seguramente nos preparó Pansy… -Draco rió pero no le llevo la contraria, dejándose guiar hacia la mesa.

El salón de la biblioteca, generalmente el más grande de la mansión, había sido reducido a una cuata parte, dándole así una atmósfera mucho más íntimas.

Había velas flotando por todo el lugar, y rosas marcaban el camino de la entrada hasta la mesa. Ésta estaba cubierto por un mantel similar al encaje color blanco, con un lindo candelabro rojo en el medio. Los platos estaban cubiertos, manteniendo un encantamiento para mantenerse calientes.

Verdaderamente Pansy se había lucido con la cena. Conocía la predilección de Hermione por su pavo relleno y lo aprovechó preparándole aquél plato. Comieron en silencio. Hermione cada tanto lanzaba alguna mirada rápida hacia Draco y casualmente él siempre estaba sonriendo con picardía.

-¿El punto de las citas no es, no sé… hablar? -preguntó ya sin poder soportar el silencio por mucho más.

-Tienes razón, mala mía… -acentuó su sonrisa. -Cuéntame algo de ti que no sepa.

-Draco, no creo que funcione así…

-¡Claro! Anda, cuéntame algo -insistió.

-Cuando era pequeña y me enojaba, hacía que lloviera dentro de mi casa… -Fue lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza.

-Interesante. ¿Qué más?

-¿Es un interrogatorio?

-No seas aburrida.

-Mi color favorito es el lavanda.

-Dije algo que no sepa -replicó

-¿Y eso cómo podías saberlo? -le preguntó sin en realidad creerle.

-Tu vestido para el baile de navidad era de ese color. Es el mismo color que tu estuche para guardar plumas. En quinto solías tener una mochila de ese color, también. -Hermione abrió la boca sin poderse creer lo que escuchaba. Todo era cierto. Y si bien una voz en su cabeza le recordaba el enamoramiento oculto que el rubio había mantenido por ella, era increíble que se hubiese fijado en todos esos pequeños detalles.

-¿Cuál es tu color preferido? -le preguntó intentando desviar la atención al encontrarse tan expuesta.

-Azul oscuro -respondió él.

-Soy muy mala con esto de las citas… -bromeó ella.

-Yo creo que lo estás haciendo muy bien -le guiñó un ojo- Dime que buscas en un hombre…

-¿Te estás midiendo?

-Probablemente… el uno de los puntos de las citas ¿no?

-Bueno… me gustan los hombres inteligentes, con quién pueda mantener una conversación…

-Tenemos un problema ahí -rió él, contagiándola

-Idiota -le sonrió- Tiene que hacerme reír, pero sobre todo aceptarme tal cual soy.

-Querer cambiarte sería un pecado, cariño -volvió a guiñarle el ojo.

-¿Y tú en una mujer?

-Que sea tú -se encogió de hombros.

-¡Draco! -exclamó en tono de reprimenda

-Soy sincero.

-Sí, claro…

-¿Tienes dudas aún sobre ello? -le provocó. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

-No… simplemente me cuesta hacerme cargo -admitió

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte, no me cansaré de repetírtelo, Granger.

-Puedo hacerlo -sonrió

El silencio se prolongó nuevamente por unos minutos. Esta vez casi sin notarlo dado que cada uno estaba perdido dentro de sus propios pensamientos.

Draco estaba más nervioso de lo que podría ser capaz de admitir,y obviamente mucho más de lo que se mostraba. Era una idiotez, lo sabía. No es que esa "primera cita" con Hermione lo valiera como una primera cita real… entre ellos ya habían logrado demasiada intimidad como para eso, y no sólo en lo que la parte física se refiera… habían vivido y compartido demasiado en estos escasos meses. Tanto que a Draco todavía le costaba creer que no despertaría de un momento a otro dándose cuenta que no había sido más que otro sueño.

Esta vez, cuando Hermione dirigió la mirada hacia él, estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera lo notó.

-Eres raro, Draco Malfoy…

-¡Mira quien lo dice!

-Lo digo enserio. -reafirmó- Muestras ser una persona completamente imperturbable, pero en realidad las cosas te afectan como a cualquier mortal.

-¿Qué es lo raro con eso? -Hermione se encogió de hombres.

-No lo sé. Quizás simplemente me extraña porque no le encuentro necesidad.

-Cuando te crías en una familia como la mía, te crías en un círculo como el mío y tienes que sobrevivir en el entorno que lo tuve que hacer… empiezas a encontrarle sentido -respondió con serenidad.

-¿Y ahora?

-Costumbre. Comodidad también -resolvió- No me ha ido mal siendo así, creo que me he protegido más de lo que lo hubiese hecho de ser de otra manera.

-¿No sientes nunca la necesidad de cambiarlo? ¿de romper ese escudo? -Draco sonrió.

-¿De romperlo? No. De bajarlo un poco, quizás… incluso lo hago… lo estoy haciendo contigo en este momento -Hermione se sonrojó- Y sinceramente me siento cómodo con eso. Con que sean contadas las personas, quienes realmente se lo hayan ganado, quienes me conozcan, quienes sepan que me pasa… en un tiempo no te pareceré tan intrigante y probablemente pierdas el interés.

-Me gustaría que habláramos -dijo Hermione de repente. Su tono denotaba una seriedad que alertó a Draco. Se puso de pie y se acercó tambaleante hasta él. -Pero necesito que en principio me escuches… al completo… sin interrupciones. -Draco alzó las cejas interrogante, completamente desconcertado por su actitud. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio hasta que finalmente, entendiendo lo que ella buscaba, Draco asintió.

-Está bien. Te escucho…

-Yo... -tomó valor cargando sus pulmones de aire- Yo estoy eligiéndote, Draco.

-¿A que te refieres? -Preguntó Draco sin poderse creer lo que había escuchado, queriendo confirmar que era lo que creía… lo que quería.

-No hay muchas cosas a las que podría estar refiriéndome, ¿no creés? -se burló- Pero con tu pregunta me has dado el pie para lo que en realidad quiero decirte… Necesito que tú creas en esto. Que creas en mi. En nosotros… En que confíes en que no voy a perder el interés por ti. -Draco hizo el intento de acotar, pero Hermione no le dio a lugar- Quedamos en que me dejarías halar… -le reprendió. Él asintió mordiéndose la lengua para dejarla continuar- Lo que en realidad necesito es que creas en ti, Draco… Que dejes de creer que no mereces nada bueno, que no mereces ser feliz. Si te estoy eligiendo es porque sí lo creo… ¡Merlín, Draco!, creo que lo vale a pesar de todo lo que vamos a tener que atravesar… Pero no puedo hacerlo sola, y no te quiero a medias en esto, cuestionándote a cada paso si esto está bien o no o…

Y rompiendo su promesa, Draco no la dejó terminar de hablar y la silenció con un beso.

Hacía ya varias palabras atrás que su corazón estaba bombeando con amenaza de romper su caja torácica. Si hasta podía jurar que el nudo en la boca del estómago era el causante de que se le hubiese secado la boca.

Hermione acababa de soltarle la frase que tanto había anhelado escuchar. Le estaba dando la oportunidad con la que solamente había soñado, sin siquiera creer que pudiera realizarse. Le estaba dando más de lo que había creído nunca, en realidad…

Una oportunidad.

Porque creía en él.

Creía en ellos.

Mierda… Hermione Granger lo quería.

No es tampoco que creyera que le era indiferente, después de las más de un situaciones compartidas, era imposible pensarlo. Pero para él, de ahí a saber, confirmado, que ella lo quería, había un abismo. Y no es que creyera que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos de la misma manera, aquello sería imposible en mil vidas, porque lo que él sentía por ella…. ¡Pero lo quería! Y con eso él se sentía más dichoso de lo que nunca en su vida.

Y no sabía como mierda hacérselo entender. Cómo explicarle lo dichoso que lo estaba haciendo. Era un inútil a la hora de expresarse, de comunicar ciertas cosas. Así que la besó… y por la forma en que le estaba correspondiendo, entendió que ella había captado su intención.

Cuando se separaron, Draco mantuvo sus frentes pegadas, Hermione lo miró y pensó que sus ojos negros nunca habían estado tan brillantes, hasta parecían perlados. Aún con las respiraciones entrecortadas él le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares y habló.

-No sé si te merezco… probablemente no. Pero no me importa. Porque probablemente ningún hombre en el planeta lo haga… y porque soy yo, y soy egoísta, y no me importa… no mientras esté haciéndote feliz.

-Eso es muy Slytherin de tu parte… -bromeó ella.

-Me alegra que quede claro ese punto -sonrió él. Ella llevó las manos a su cuello y se acercó más.

-¿No quieres saber que me hizo decidir por ti? -susurró con picardía.

-¿No quedó claro que no me importa? -rió contagiándola- Déjame adivinar… ¿Fue mi sonrisa cautivadora? -ella volvió a reír, pero sacudió la cabeza en negativa -¿Mi altura? ¿Mi atlético cuerpo? ¿El deslumbrante cabello que probablemente nuestros hijos heredarían en vez de ese arbusto que llevas tú? -Ella lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo, pero siguió riendo y negando a sus ocurrencias.- ¡Ya lo sé!… seguramente fueron mis besos… una vez que los probaste te has vuelto adicta a ellos.

-Bueno, puedo reconocerte eso en parte… pero es algo más.

-¡Lo sabía! -Exclamó triunfante, aferrándola por la cintura- Está bien, me rindo… cuéntame.

Pero en principio, en vez de hablarle, Hermione tomó la mano de Draco colocándola en su pecho, y luego posó la propia en el de él. En continuación lo besó.

Bajo su mano Draco pudo sentir como ambos corazones latían con la misma intensidad, la cual no era poca.

-No eres Ron. Ni Harry. Y lo que me haces sentir no se asemeja ni un poco lo que siento por ellos… -dijo entonces.- Cuando estaba con Ron me sentía bien, cómoda, cuidada… pero no dejaba de ser ese sentimiento confortable que también sentía por Harry. Contigo no hay comodidad, contigo nada es ni será fácil. Y no sólo por el afuera o por cuánto nos costará ponernos de acuerdo la mayoría del tiempo, tendremos que construir nuestra relación día a día, sin poder dar nada por seguro. Porque somos distintos. Porque nuestras personalidades así lo ponen. Porque somos un desafío. Pero por eso te elijo. -Tomó aire, pero solamente para seguir hablando. -No te elijo porque arriesgaste la vida por mi prácticamente durante toda la tuya. Lo hago porque desde este tiempo me diste otra perspectiva de la vida, otra que me permite ser quien quiero ser. Porque no esperas nada de mi, al contrario, te gusta ponerme en jaque cada vez que puedes… Pero me conoces, te gusto como soy, y cuando eso se vuelve en algo que no te conviene, no luchas contra ello. -sonrió.- Y debo reconocer que me enloquece tu sonrisa cuando es para mi, y la forma en general en que eres cuando estás conmigo. Estoy cautivada por cada nueva cosa que conozco de ti, y es un desafío armar el rompecabezas que eres, tratando de juntar las viejas piezas con estas nuevas…

-Estás loca por mi -respondió Draco, tratando de romper un poco el clima, que si seguía por ahí terminaría soltando aquellas traicioneras lágrimas que tanto le estaba costando mantener a raya.

-Bueno, en otras palabras… -concedió ella, risueña.

-Tú también me tienes loco, Granger -susurró depositándole un beso en el cuello. Ella instintivamente echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Ante la reacción, Draco siguió en la tarea.

-Eres malo… -jadeó

-Puedo ser peor. -dijo antes de, con un brazo, tirar de la mesa todo lo que estaba en el lugar, y luego sentar allí a su acompañante.

-¡Draco! -chilló ella al ver el desastre que el rubio acababa de hacer.

-¡Shh! -la calló y para asegurarse, volvió a besarla.

No se oyeron más sonidos de protesta.

— — — — — — — — — —

-Luna, no es necesario que vayamos a buscar esos libros ahora… -Theo estaba siendo literalmente arrastrado por Luna escaleras arriba.

-Hoy Draco me ha dicho que en su casa había libros que trataban sobre este tipo de magia y que era probable que hubiese copias en esta biblioteca…

-Pero aunque Draco te lo haya contado hoy, si esos libros están, no se irán mañana...

-Durante el día estamos continuamente ocupados… ¿qué mejor que un poco de lectura antes de dormir? -contestó risueña, sin aflojar su agarre.

-Podemos estar horas ahí dentro hasta hallarlos.

-¿Y tienes algo mejor que hacer? Porque es mejor ocupar esas horas ahora que estamos libres en vez de en otro momento que tengamos algo más por hacer… -Theo suspiró, sabiendo esa batalla perdida.

-Está bien, pero busquemos esos libros y luego los leeremos en nuestros cuartos… no quiero darle letra a Blaise.

-¿A qué te refie…? -la pregunta de Luna quedó a medio hacer cuando tras cruzar la puerta de la biblioteca, sus ojos se encontraron con una vista muy distinta a la de estanterías y estanterías de libros.

El lugar no sólo estaba hermosamente ambientado. No. Lo que había hecho abrir aún más los soñadores ojos de la rubia había sido la visión de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger sobre una mesa besándose.

-Oh… -exclamó con una sonrisa- ¡Hola, chi…!

Otra frase que le quedó inconclusa. Pero esta vez fueron los labio de Theo los que la interrumpieron, quien desesperado en el intento de callarla y no arruinarle el momento a su amigo, no se le ocurrió otra alternativa, mientras que disimuladamente la sacaba de la habitación.

Tras cerrar la puerta se separó de ella, que mantuvo los ojos cerrados y el rostro alzado por unos segundos más.

-¿Qué hay? -la voz de Blaise salió aparentemente de la nada misma, haciéndolos sobresaltar.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó Theo con evidente defensiva. Todavía sostenía a Luna por la cintura.

-Pansy me mandó a hacer guardia -se encogió de hombros. -¿Ustedes?

-Theo me besó -respondió Luna automáticamente. El castaño casi se ahoga con su propia respiración, pero Luna le apretó la mano tratando de reconfortarlo. -Tranquilo. Sé que sólo lo hizo para callarme y no interrumpir a Draco y Hermione que estaban besándose dentro… -le explicó a Blaise.

-Paren paren… ¿que qué?. ¿Es el día de los besos y a mi nadie me ha avisado? ¡Exijo el mio!

-Puedes buscar a Ginny… o a alguna de las Greengrass. Tengo entendido que a Pansy no le gustan los de tu tipo -contestó resuelta.

-Tienes bien entendido -rió- Pero así y todo creo que tengo más oportunidades con ella que con las otras… iré a buscarla. Mientras los dejo, por si quieren repetir… -les guiñó un ojo mientras se retiraba.

-No te preocupes, no espero que lo hagas… -le sonrió Luna al castaño.

-No me preocupa eso, Luna. Sólo que Blaise se lo contará a Pansy y todo el mundo estará enterado para el desayuno -bufó nervioso, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-Oh… -Los ojos de Luna parecieron, por primera vez, apagarse un poco. Y hasta su voz sonó como un pequeño suspiro. -No te preocupes, Theodore Nott… hablaré con Pansy, nadie se enterará que… -suspiró- que nada ha pasado. No hay nada que enterarse ¿verdad?

Y con la cabeza gacha pasó por su lado, con todo el cuidado de ni siquiera rozarlo en el camino.

-Luna… -la llamó. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que la había cagado. Pero Luna no volteó, ni siquiera mostró manifestación alguna de haberlo escuchado.

Frustrado golpeó la pared con un puño.

Definitivamente no se le daba bien tratar con las personas.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Hola? Queda alguien por acá? Espero que sí!_

 _Lamentablemente me tardé muuuuucho más de lo que me hubiese gustado con este capítulo, pero la facultad también está consumiéndome mucho más de lo que creí. Por suerte pude adelantar un poco de trabajo y tener unos días de respiro que bastaron para escribir esto (gracias musas! jaja). Dentro de un mes aprox entro de vacaciones por un mes, y a pesar de tener un pequeño viaje en el medio, espero poder adelantar bastante de la historia!_

 _El capítulo, a diferencia del anterior, quedó bastante surtido jajaja. Aclaro para quién le interese que el mantra que les da Tonks está en latín (Oh, que obvia!) y que está sujeto a errores gramaticales porque lo traduje yo solita palabra por palabra jajaja, el significado sería: "Concédenos, Kementári, tu Protección. Y con tu Protección, tu Apoyo. Y con tu Apoyo, La Fuerza. Y con la Fuerza, el amor. Y con ese amor, la salvación, Y con la salvación… vida". Kementári (tambien llamada Yavanna) es la Reina de la Tierra según el gran Tolkien... un poquito de mezcla de fandoms :P_

 _Así como yo pude hacerme el tiempo para escribir y dejarles el capi. espero que se hagan de esos escasos 5 minutos que lleva dejar un rr con su opinión :P_

 _Quiero hacer un apartado para agradecer infinitamente a los que votaron a la historia y ami como autora en los Dramione Awards, estoy sorprendida con los resultados porque verdaderamente no creía que fuera tanta la gente que siguiera la historia (Hola, lectores fantasma!). Recibí el Segundo lugar en: Mejor LongFic Drama, Mejor LongFic Angustia/Tragedia, Mejor Fanfic 2015 y Mejor Autora, y Primer Lugar en Mejor LongFic Romance. Así que MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

 _Por esta vez les debo la rta a los reviews, pero ni bien pueda los contesto!_

 _Que tengan un hermoso fin de semana (súper largo para las Argentinas!)_

 _Mil besos!_

 **Ilwen** ( _17/06/2016_ )


	22. Demonios

**Recomendación musical:** "Demons _"–_ _Imagine Dragons (versión acústica)_

* * *

 **Cap 21 – Demonios**

Draco había amanecido con más energía que nunca en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando fue sacado de la cama antes de tiempo porque Snape había ido a comenzar su entrenamiento particular su humor se había opacado.

Si bien en un principio, Snape sólo había solicitado la presencia de Theo como ayudante, los tres Slytherins se habían presentado de inmediato para ayudar a su amigo.

Severus planteó unos ejercicios fáciles para comenzar, pero sobre todo divertidos para el alma aniñada de aquél grupo. Las carcajadas estuvieron presentes en todo momento mientras Theo, Blaise y Pansy, desde distintos puntos le arrojaban objetos a Draco y éste tenía que desviarlos con su varita. Si bien el rubio estaba logrando su tarea con facilidad, no dejaba de resultarles divertido el estar tirándole cosas. Más de una vez tuvieron que recibir una reprimenda de Snape, quién alegaba que así develaban su ubicación antes de tiempo.

El profesor, cansado de ser ignorado, decidió cambiar de ejercitación. Ahora Draco estaba parado en posición de duelo frente a Theo, muerto de terror.

-Deja de decir que tienes miedo de lastimarme -suspiró Theo- Admite que tienes miedo de que te haga polvo.

-Theo, no es para chiste.

-No estoy bromeando.

-Nadie bromea, Draco -intercedió Snape- Y ninguno resultará herido tampoco -fulminó a ambos con la mirada advirtiéndoles- Comenzaremos con hechizos simples… si llegan a provocar desmadres con un _Expeliarmus_ sería inaudito en alumnos de séptimo.

-Realmente Severus los subestima -le bromeó por lo bajo Blaise a Pansy.

Draco fue el primero en atacar con un _Rictusempra_. Theo lo desvió con facilidad respondiendo con un _Ta_ _rantallegra_ , que tuvo el mismo efecto en su oponente.

Y lo que se temía su profesor sucedió. Lo que empezó como un amigable y hasta divertido duelo fue subiendo cada vez más en ferocidad, hasta que un _Bombarda_ explotó a los pies del rubio y Snape se vio en obligación de detener todo cuando vio en los rasgos de su ahijado que pensaba cobrárselas.

-¡Suficiente! -gritó el hombre, y con un movimiento de varita hizo que las de los dos jóvenes saltaran de sus manos. -¿Qué demonios les ocurre?

-Nos dejamos llevar… -masculló Draco, con cierto resentimiento en su voz.

-Dije que no era buena idea -se escudó Theo, dándose la vuelta y acomodándose el cabello que caía desordenadamente sobre sus ojos.

Blaise y Pansy permanecían boquiabiertos ante la escena que acababan de presenciar. Había sido evidente el malhumor que el castaño llevaba a cuestas, pero nunca pensaron que buscara canalizarlo en su mejor amigo. Agradecían que Draco estuviera de buenas porque sino las cosas se les hubiesen ido de las manos mucho antes.

-Está todo bien, Theo -se acercó Draco y le palmeó el hombro- nos dejamos llevar, es todo…

-Es un mal día, lo siento -se disculpó.

-Habla por ti -intervino Blaise- Cierto rubio parece tener un día de las mil maravillas.

-Ya cállate, Blaise -habló el mencionado.

-Es verdad, Draco… ¿qué te tiene así? -fue Pansy la que habló esta vez

-¿Así cómo?

-Enserio, chicos… ¿de verdad se lo preguntan? Hay una sola cosa, con nombre y apellido, capaz de manipular el humor de nuestro amigo -Theo pareció recuperar el humor de golpe.

-¡Hermione Granger! -canturrearon los otros dos a coro. Con la misma sincronización Draco y su padrino revolearon los ojos.

-¿Terminaron? -ironizó Snape.

-¡Pero si apenas comenzamos! -exclamó Blaise, acercándose a su amigo y rodeándolo con un brazo por los hombros- Cuéntanos muchacho…

-Hermione y yo estamos juntos -se rindió- Pero ya cállense. -Severus tuvo que ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero eso ya lo sabíamos… -se quejó Blaise desanimado.

-¿Oficialmente? -preguntó Pansy interpretando un poco mejor a lo que se refería Draco.

-Algo así… -murmuró alzando un poco los hombros. Pansy lanzó un chillido y se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo por el cuello.

-¡Estoy tan contenta!

-Podemos notarlo, señorita Parkinson -intervino el profesor- Ahora sí… ¿terminaron?

— — — — — — — — — —

Completamente exhausto, luego de su entrenamiento, Draco se tiró a descansar sobre su cama. Tal era su cansancio que recién pasados unos minutos se dio cuenta que había algo clavándose en su espalda. Se giró para poder retirarlo y al sostenerlo se dio cuenta que se trataba de un pequeño frasquito de vidrio. Lo sacudió pero parecía no tener nada dentro.

Acariciándolo con su mano se dio cuenta que el frasco estaba envuelto con una etiqueta, y ésta tenía algunos relieves en su superficie. Sonrió reconociéndolo como braile… Hermione.

-Mírame -leyó en voz alta, con un poco de dificultad.

Lo que no le costó fue interpretar a que era que se refería. Con una sonrisa en los labios se incorporó y revolvió en su armario hasta dar con el objeto que estaba buscando. El pensadero que le había dejado su padrino.

Volvió a sentarse al borde de su cama y ansiosamente volcó el contenido del frasquito en el recipiente y se sumergió en él.

— — — — — — — — — —

 _Octubre 31, 1997_

 _Soy conocedor de mi destino, sé perfectamente lo que me espera._

 _Sé que nada bueno puede salir de esto._

 _Todavía estoy a tiempo de girarme y darle la espalda a la gloria._

 _Al cielo._

 _¿En realidad lo estoy?_

 _Quiero convencerme de eso pero sus ojos me llaman_

 _me tientan_

 _me envuelven._

 _Me consumen._

 _El infierno puede esperarme un poco más_

 _unas horas_

 _unos meses_

 _tarde o temprano contará con mi alma en su ejército infinito._

 _Pero ahora quiero quedarme aunque no deba_

 _lo ansío_

 _lo deseo._

 _Como a ella._

 _Como a la llama de sus ojos_

 _como a sus cenizas._

La lectura de Hermione se vio interrumpida por unos insistentes golpes en la puerta. Mecánicamente cerró el cuaderno, lo dejó sobre la cama y se dirigió a abrirla.

Del otro lado la esperaba el rostro de Draco, cuyos ojos se clavaron inmediatamente en ella y sin darle tiempo a hablar la tomó por la nunca para acercarla a él y besarla.

A pesar de la brusquedad del primer movimiento, el cual la tomó por sorpresa, el beso de Draco era extremadamente dulce y suave, lo que le provocó la sensación de sus piernas volviéndose gelatina.

En un solo movimiento la giró sobre sí para entrar completamente a la habitación y cerrar la puerta, apoyándola contra ésta.

La lengua del rubio recorría con detenimiento cada recoveco de su boca haciéndola temblar. Sus emociones estaban a punto de explotar. Era demasiado consciente de las manos de Draco presionando ligeramente su cintura despertando un deseo poco explorado por ella. Si bien su mente le indicaba que lo mejor era intentar concentrarse en la ternura de aquél beso y mantener el resto de su cuerpo quieto, no pudo decir que fue exactamente consciente del momento en que sus piernas buscaron trepar por las del rubio, quien al leer sus intenciones la alzó haciendo que las enredara en torno a él.

Los labios de Draco comenzaron a descender por su cuello, lo que al poco tiempo provocó que Hermione soltara un gemido de placer.

Aquella pareció ser la señal para indicarle al chico que era suficiente, que mucho más no podría aguantar. Así que lentamente fue deteniendo el contacto de sus labios en la piel de la muchacha, y juntó sus frentes, intentando normalizar sus respiraciones.

-Lograrás enloquecerme -jadeó. Hermione soltó una risa.

-¿Yo? ¡Has sido tú quien entró a mi habitación cual vendaval… -Draco sonrió de lado, orgulloso.

-Quería agradecerte por el… presente -explicó sugerente, lo que provocó que la chica se sonrojara al caer en cuenta sobre lo que se refería. La había tomado tan de sorpresa que ni siquiera fue capaz de intentar preguntarse a que se debería esa efusividad repentina.

-Oh…

-Estabas más hermosa de lo que había imaginado… -le acarició la mejilla. -Gracias.

-No ha sido nada en realidad…

-¡Claro que sí! -exclamó.- Para mi significa mucho que a pesar de no poder verte, tú te esmeres en producirte para mi… Y también agradezco mucho ese cerebro tuyo que te ha dado esa idea, me encantó verlo… Pansy se ha lucido.

-La verdad que sí. No quería que te perdieras esa experiencia…

-Lo mejor de todo ha sido verte… ¡No tienes idea de cuanta impotencia me produce! -espetó haciendo notar cierta furia en su voz.

-Hey, tranquilo… -le acarició intentando tranquilizarlo- No pienses en ello ahora…

-Es un alivio saber que ahora puedo remediarlo, ¿no? -le guiñó el ojo

-Vas a hacer que me arrepienta -rió ella mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba hasta la cama.

Al sentarse allí, Hermione divisó como entre ellos había quedado el cuaderno de Draco. Intentó dirigir la atención hacia otro punto, pero le era imposible. El muy endemoniado parecía irradiar luz y bailar la conga frente a ella. La culpa la estaba matando. Respiró hondo y lo tomó entre sus manos tendiéndoselo.

-Yo… esto es tuyo -soltó sin más cuando Draco sostuvo su cuaderno. Apenas tocarlo lo reconoció y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Lo sé.

-Sí, claro que lo sabes, es tuyo al fin de cuentas -rió nerviosamente- Me refiero a que yo lo tenía.

-Lo sé… -repitió él. Y por la sonrisa en su rostro Hermione supo que la estaba entendiendo perfectamente; él sabía que ella tenía su diario.

-¿Cómo….?

-Pansy -se adelantó- Me reclamó haberte regalado el cuaderno que ella tanto me había pedido… no fue difícil atar cabos cuando lo busqué y no lo encontré.

-¿Y no estás enfadado? -se preocupó.

-No -respondió resuelto- Es tuyo.

-¿Mio? Draco, es tu diario, y te lo quité como la peor de las ratas… -Draco soltó una carcajada ante la comparación.

-Todo lo que está escrito allí es sobre ti, por ende, te pertenece…

-No creo que las cosas funcionen así. -Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Es mi diario, creo que nadie más que yo puede decidir como funcionan las cosas…

-Pansy no lo pudo leer

-No le pertenecía -contestó como si fuese la respuesta más obvia.

-Draco… -su tono intentó ser intimidante. Él rió.

-Tiene un hechizo. Sólo tu podrías abrirlo… Blaise y Theo saben de que se trata, más de una vez encontré a Blaise con intenciones de leerlo -recordó con una pequeña sonrisa- Les hice prometer que si algo me sucedía te lo harían llegar… -El corazón de Hermione se contrajo ante la idea. No pudo tampoco evitar preguntarse en cómo hubiese reaccionado ella, si de la nada, ese cuaderno hubiese llegado a sus manos bajo esas circunstancias. -Pero no fue necesario -le sonrió Draco sosteniéndole las manos al adivinar por donde iban sus pensamientos.

-Y funcionó -intentó sonreír ella.- El hechizo, digo…

-Nunca lo dudé, ¿con quién crees que hablas? -bromeó en tono arrogante, haciendo que esta vez la risa de la castaña fue completamente natural. -¿Lo leíste entero? -ella negó.

-No, he leído páginas al azar. Al principio me sentía culpable…

-Se nota, por la velocidad con que me lo devolviste… -Hermione se sonrojó.

-Bueno, después le encontré el gusto -intentó bromear pero su nerviosismo era notablemente evidente.

-Entiendo…

-¡Lo siento! -se rindió.

-Te perdonaré sólo con una condición -Hermione lo miró expectante, esperando dicha condición- Dime, ¿qué impresión te llevaste al leerlo? -Casi y se ahoga con su propia saliva al escuchar la pregunta. Como pudo intentó mantener la compostura y controlar los colores que se le habían subido a la cara.

-Yo… ¡Draco, las preguntas que haces! -suspiró profundamente- Yo.. bueno, al principio no hizo más que incrementar la gran incógnita que me suponías -comenzó a relatar- y al mismo tiempo sentí que podía entenderte mejor, poniéndome en tu lugar. Luego me encontré con otro tipo de… escritos. Y…. y bueno, me sentí un poco celosa… -el tono de su voz fue disminuyendo hasta casi ser un susurró.

-¿Disculpa? -le preguntó haciéndose el que no había escuchado cuando, obviamente, lo había hecho perfectamente. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada pero le dio el gusto de repetirlo.

-Me sentí celosa -dijo con firmeza- ¿Contento?

-Muy… pero explícame, ¿que te producía esos celos, querida?

-No lo sé… el hecho de que alguien recibiera todos los pensamientos que tú le dedicabas, despertar ese amor, ese … deseo -agregó con vergüenza- en alguien…

-¿Y cómo te sientes ahora que sabes que eras tú? -preguntó volviendo su voz ronroneante.

-Poderosa -respondió casi sin pensarlo. Draco sonrió conforme con la respuesta y se inclinó sobre ella recostándola sobre la cama.

-Ven, voy a mostrarte cuanto poder tienes… -murmuró contra sus labios y luego se tragó la carcajada de Hermione en un beso.

— — — — — — — — — —

Tres semanas después Hermione se encontraba en esa misma cama, al lado de esa misma persona, pero ahora él estaba dormido apaciblemente.

Hacía un rato que se había despertado y desde entonces se entretuvo contemplándolo.

Draco descansaba boca arriba, su respiración profunda marcaba el subir y bajar de su pecho y su pelo ya bastante largo caía desordenadamente sobre sus ojos, lo que a Hermione se le antojó excesivamente tierno. Pero se guardaría ese comentario para sí. Era divertida la postura de chico reacio que Draco se esforzaba en mantener, cundo cada vez quedaba más en evidencia que solamente era eso: una fachada. Bastaba con verlo interactuar con el pequeño Teddy -o Edward, como él se había empecinado en llamarlo- para darse cuenta de ello, aunque claro que él se aseguraba de no hacerlo a vista de los demás.

Un movimiento brusco del chico la hizo salir a la fuerza de sus pensamientos. Draco ahora apretaba los ojos con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño y moviéndose notablemente incómodo.

-Shh, tranquilo -le susurró acariciándole el cabello. Pero nada pasó. Al contrario, Draco se sacudía con mayor fuerza y murmuraba entre dientes apretados algo imposible de entender.

Lo sacudió suavemente pero no lograba despertarlo. Recordó aquella vez que lo encontró en una situación similar y se maldijo por no tener un vaso con agua a mano.

Se colocó sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo y lo zamarreó con toda la fuerza que fue capaz. Finalmente, Draco abrió sus ojos mortalmente negros. Hermione no tuvo tiempo de relajarse cuando él la tomó por el cuello y los hizo girar dejando su cuerpo bajo el propio.

El chico era fuerte, y mantenía su agarre demasiado firme como para permitirle respirar. Instintivamente le pegó varias veces en el brazo pero él parecía no reaccionar. Su vista era ausente, como si todavía estuviera dormido.

-¡Draco!...¡Soy yo, amor.. despierta! -su idea era gritarlo, pero su voz salía demasiado estrangulada desde su garganta. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para que él la escuchara.

Draco se alejó de ella inmediatamente, como si el contacto le quemara.

De dos zancadas se separó y llegó a la otra punta de la habitación, apoyándose contra el ventanal.

Hermione, preocupada, se incorporó y salió tras él.

-No -dijo Draco sin siquiera darse vuelta a mirarla. -No te acerques… por favor.

-Draco… -insistió ella dando un paso más.

-No…-reafirmó su firmeza girándose y clavando sus ojos en ella, como si pudiese mirarla.

-¿Qué… qué sucede?

-No quiero lastimarte -respondió afligido.

-No vas a hacerlo -intentó sonreírle.

-Recién lo hice -volvió a darle la espalda.

-Draco… -a pesar de sus protestas se acercó hasta él hasta colocar una mano en su hombro- Ha sido una pesadilla.

-Lo que te hice fue real.

-No lo hiciste a propósito ¡No te pongas en esa postura!… -empezó a perder la paciencia- ¡Mírame! -ordenó, pero él hizo caso omiso. -¡He dicho que me mires! -exclamó jalándolo del brazo hasta lograr su cometido.

-No puedo verte, Hermione, soy ciego.

-¡Eh, Idiota! -Draco se sobresaltó ante el apelativo. Hermione suspiró y aprovechó haberle bajado la guardia para tomarlo de las manos. -No puedes alejarme por un mal sueño. No puedes alejarme por nada en realidad. Lo que sucedió fue un accidente, y ya pasó, estoy bien.

-Pero…

-Shhh -lo silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios con dulzura- Contigo en las buenas y en las malas, ¿recuerdas? -Él asintió de mala gana.

-Hay cosas que nunca dejarán de atormentarme -reflexionó en voz alta, con un nudo en la garganta. Hermione de inmediato supo que estaba haciendo referencia a su pesadilla. -Cada noche tengo pesadillas, pero hay algunas veces, como hoy, que son mucho más vívidas, que en ningún momento me doy cuenta que estoy soñando, y por ende no puedo simplemente forzarme a despertar.

-Incluso a mi me cuesta despertarte cuando tienes esos sueños…

-No quiero hacerte daño… -repitió- Quizás… quizás sea mejor que pasemos las noches por separado.

-No.

-Pero…

-He dicho que no. -se mantuvo firme- Tú lo has dicho, las pesadillas van a seguir ahí por siempre, incluso cuando todo esto termine y vivamos nuestras vidas en paz. No eres el único que las tiene. Entonces ¿qué?. Está bien, nuestra relación recién comienza y ni siquiera pasamos todas las noches juntos ahora, pero en un futuro ¿piensas formar una familia durmiendo en distintas habitaciones?

-Tú… -titubeó sorprendido- ¿Tú realmente piensas en formar una familia conmigo? -Escuchar la pregunta tan directamente y viniendo de él la hizo poner colorada inevitablemente. Pero no se dejó intimidar y trató de mostrarse con la misma seguridad.

-No elijo parejas para pasar el rato. -respondió- Si te he elegido es porque he elegido un futuro contigo. No importa hasta donde lleguemos, yo debo creer en eso desde el primer momento, ¿no crees?.

Draco se quedó por un momento meditando las palabras de Hermione. La verdad es que para él todo era tan sorpresivo y utópico que todavía le costaba creer que era cierto. Que Hermione era suya. Que si la abrazaba, ella le devolvería el abrazo. Que si la besaba ella abriría sus labios para él. Y no habría nada raro en ello.

Sintió los brazos de ella rodeándolo y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. _Hermione era suya_ , se repitió. Y la paz que nacía desde su pecho hacia todo su cuerpo cuando lo pensaba era inexplicable.

La apretó con fuerza contra sí, dejando que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla hasta morir en su sonrisa.

Hermione tenía razón. No podía alejarla. No podía aunque supiera que era lo correcto.

— — — — — — — — — —

En esas tres semanas habían sido realmente escasas las veces que habían podido entrenar con Tonks. El departamento de Aurores parecía no dar a basto con las tareas y ella se había incorporado recientemente al trabajo, por lo que éste estaba consumiendo prácticamente todo su tiempo.

De todas maneras trataba de dejarse ver seguido por Grimmauld Place para transmitir mensajes o simplemente ver como estaban llevando las cosas los chicos. Por alguna razón Remus no llegaba a congeniar con ninguno de los Slytherins aún. Recurría seguido a la excusa de llevarles a Teddy porque nadie podía cuidarlo ese día mientras trabajaba.

Los chicos habían seguido sus instrucciones de entrenamiento al pie de la letra por cada uno de esos días. La metamorfomaga no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de ellos. A pesar de todo lo que decía Severus Snape sobre que eran blandos y vagos, ella conocía el esfuerzo que estaba soportando cada uno, aunque tampoco negaba que necesitaban un poco de mano dura porque eran tendenciosos a la distracción con suma facilidad.

En todos esos días solamente había podido darles una clase de magia elemental. Habían tocado la rama mental y los resultados no habían asombrado a nadie.

Si bien era la rama más exacta de la magia, se llevan de años de preparación para uso su total dominio. Un ejemplo era la Legermancia. No cualquiera era capaz de poder entrar a las mentes de los demás con facilidad, y mucho menos el cerrarla.

Esta rama era útil en muchos aspectos, se podía usar de muchas maneras, desde el mentalismo hasta la telepatía o la proyección de energía.

Habían comenzado ejercitándose en Legermancia. Donde Draco , Theo y Harry se lucieron en su Oclumancia y el resto la pasó verdaderamente mal. El hechizo llevaba un gran esfuerzo mental.

Después de darles un tiempo para que descansaran, intentaron con la telepatía. Pero cuando ya todos se estaban dando por vencidos Hermione había pegado un grito.

A pesar de ser Draco su pareja, en su cabeza se había proyectado la voz de Theo refunfuñando.

Tonks rió al recordarlo… al menos podía considerarse un avance. Sólo tenían que aprender a dirigir bien su energía.

Y justamente ahora, llegando a la casa con a Teddy en brazos, como siempre -ya una vez lo había dejado con Remus y las protestas no se hicieron esperar- los encontró en el jardín entrenando, a todos, juntos como un equipo. Sonrió.

Hermione fue la primera en verla e inmediatamente paró en lo que estaba haciendo y salió corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Me alegra que estés bien -susurró la castaña aún sujeta a ella. Ellos sabían que de pasar algo alguien se encargaría de hacérselos saber. Pero conocer que Tonks estaba jugándose el pellejo en su trabajo los tenía constantemente intranquilos y el alivio sólo llegaba cuando veían su cabello, ahora violeta, aparecer.

Tonks le tendió el niño para que lo sujetara mientras uno a uno los chicos se acercaron a saludarla. Ni siquiera Blaise se contuvo de abrazarla y girarla por los aires un poco cuando llegó a ella.

-Mira a quien tengo aquí… -le dijo Hermione a Draco- Hola, Tío…

-Ven aquí, Edward -dijo secamente tomando al niño- ¿Me has extrañado? ¿De qué color tiene el cabello? -le preguntó a Hermione. Ella rió antes de responderle.

-De un hermoso rubio platinado, Draco… como siempre.

-Buen chico -dijo acariciándole la cabecita. El bebe hacía arrullitos con su voz como respuesta.

-¿Qué hay, Primo? -la voz de Nymphadora le llegó por detrás. Fue capaz de ocultar la sonrisa que le produjo escucharla mientras se volteaba.

-Estas bien -afirmó. No era una pregunta. Tonks sonrió abiertamente, sabía que esa era la forma de Draco de demostrar su preocupación.

-Estoy bien -le palmeó la espalda- Ya te lo he dicho, no te librarás tan fácil de tu molesta prima.

-¿Hay alguna novedad? -Harry se acerco a ellos titubeante.

-Sí, a eso he venido -suspiró- Mejor vayamos dentro a hablar.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos tras sus palabras. Hermione se aferró fuertemente a la mano de Draco, buscando sostén. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido para los ojos azules de Ron, quién fue el primero en entrar a la casa.

Una vez dentro, todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Draco seguía sosteniendo a Teddy en sus brazos, pero el bebé se mantenía ajeno a la tensión de dominaba el lugar.

-Hemos encontrado dos de las guaridas de los mortífagos.-soltó sin vueltas.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Theo sorprendido.

-Uno de nuestros inefables logró extraerle memorias a uno de los mortífagos que atrapamos…

-¿Que haremos? -preguntó Draco. Ginny estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir que quedarse allí, como siempre, pero Tonks se le anticipó sorprendiéndola.

-Vendrán con nosotros.

Otra vez el silencio fue el protagonista en aquella habitación.

-Bien -dijo Draco rompiendo el hielo- ¿Qué debemos saber? -Tonks suspiró.

-Primero, que ésta ha sido una decisión difícil de tomar. Pero muchos somos conscientes de lo mal que la pasan aquí mientras otros salimos a luchar diariamente. Además de que tanto entrenamiento no les servirá de nada si no lo ponen en práctica con verdaderos oponentes.

-¿Iremos todos? -preguntó Ginny sin podérselo creer todavía.

-Sí. Ya hemos aprendido la lección… tu madre no esta muy contenta con ello, obviamente. -Ginny asintió- Por eso debo pedirles que sean responsables. Que no actúen precipitadamente en ningún momento. Sabemos que son mortífagos de bajo nivel, incluso sospechamos que uno de los sitios es sólo de carroñeros, por eso nos pareció una buena oportunidad para que comenzaran. -volvió a respirar hondo. Los chicos nunca la habían visto tan seria- Confiamos en ustedes, en sus capacidades y en que no serán unos idiotas.

-Gracias -Draco torció el gesto.

-Atacaremos mañana al atardecer -ignoró el sarcasmo de su primo- Nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Conmigo vendrán Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Luna y Ginny. En el otro grupo estará Remus, entre otros, y con él irán Harry, Ron, George, Theo y Pansy.

-¿Qué pasará con las Greengrass?

-¿Con quién se quedará el niño? -preguntaron Pansy y Draco al mismo tiempo.

-Las Greengrass se quedarán encerradas aquí, no hay otra opción. Teddy se quedará con Fleur y su hermana. Estarán en uno de nuestros centros de sanación. Mi madre también estará allí, pero no podrá ocuparse del niño. -Draco dio un asentimiento como signo de comprensión.

-¿Las divisiones son por algo en particular? -preguntó Harry.

-Remus quería tenerte cerca suyo, y nos pareció adecuado mantenerte con Ron. Alejamos a Ginny de ustedes porque sabemos que se desconcentrarían velando por su seguridad, y es necesario que ella esté con Hermione y Luna por cualquier cosa… -No hizo falta que ahondara más en ello- Y necesitamos Slytherins en ambos grupos, ellos conocen magia oscura que nosotros no -reconoció.

-Malfoy sigue ciego -espetó Ron de la nada.

-Gracias por señalar lo obvio, comadreja -siseó Draco con veneno. Hermione ni siquiera fue capaz de regañarle.

-Draco ha demostrado su capacidad más allá de su ceguera, Ron. Por lo demás no te preocupes, lo llevo conmigo para tenerlo vigilado -le guiñó un ojo.

-Y para alejarlo de ti, antes que te termine maldiciendo -se burló George. Tonks trató de mirarlo con reproche, pero lo único que sus ojos decían era que tenía razón.

-Ahora, les recomiendo que descansen. Mañana será un día agotador.

— — — — — — — — — —

La gente solía opinar que Theodore Nott no era una persona normal. Y no se equivocaban. Misántropo era la primer palabra que lo caracterizaba, pero había mucho más de él detrás de esas diez letras.

Theo había sido un niño como cualquier otro, quizás menos afín a las escobas y más a los libros, pero más allá de eso, nada fuera de lo considerado normal. Un niño que adoraba a su madre y que todo cambió para él cuando la vio morir frente a sus ojos.

Su padre solía enojarse con ella a menudo, y sabía que muchas de esas veces habían sido por su culpa. Que si lo malcriaba mucho, que si le daba demasiados abrazos para su bien, que si lo consentía dejándolo leer tanto en vez de mandarlo a jugar a los jardines. Pero esa vez se le fue la mano. Theo había subido preocupado las escaleras al escuchar un estruendo en la habitación de sus padres, no había escuchado a su padre entrar a la casa y temía que algo le hubiese sucedido a su amada madre, y en definitiva, no estaba equivocado.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y por ella pudo ver a su padre golpeándola una vez tras otra. El último golpe fue definitivo, cuando la cabeza de Valena golpeó con el filo de un aparador. Si cierra los ojos todavía puede ver la sangre.

Su padre de momento le prohibió pronunciar palabra sobre lo sucedido. Obviamente, dado el poder que tenían los Nott en la Comunidad Mágica por aquellos años, tampoco nadie hizo demasiadas preguntas.

Pero para Theo las cosas cambiaron radicalmente. Se volvió un niño por demás solitario, a pesar de los castigos que su padre le propiciaba por su introversión.

Fue en el viaje a su primer año a Hogwarts, cuando al notar su miedo al ver los Thestrals, Blaise Zabini se acercó a él con la misma inquietud, volviéndose a la fuerza su primer amigo.

Blaise nunca había acatado las señales de Theo por que se alejara de él, al punto que no le bastaba con ser su "única molestia" y unió a Draco Malfoy al pequeño grupo. Theo conocía a Draco desde niño, en una época era con quien se reunía a jugar mientras sus padres hablaban de negocios… Draco fue otra víctima de la introspección del castaño, nunca supo porque de un día para el otro el chico dejó de relacionarse con el mundo.

Así fue como sin elección termino haciéndose de un par de amigos que hoy en día agradecía tener, al igual que a la pequeña Pansy. Se preguntaba si realmente hubiese podido sobrevivir a todo lo que tuvo que pasar si no hubiese tenido a esos tres.

Pero Theo nunca dejó de ser, ni siquiera con ellos, aquél muchacho serio y reservado. La diferencia radica en que ellos saben perfectamente que bajo esa apariencia de ser incapaz de matar una mosca, Theodore es completamente lo contrario. Cuando se meten con él o con los que considera de los suyos, sale lo peor de él y no hay nadie capaz de detenerlo. En Slytherin eran muchos los que aprendieron por las malas a tenerle respeto… y miedo.

No por nada era uno de los mejores en el uso de la varita de su generación. Pocos fueron los duelos en los que no salió victorioso. Muchos bromeaban, incluso, con que nació con una varita en la mano, ya que ésta parecía ser una extensión de sí mismo.

Theo es una caja de secretos hasta para él mismo. Su aislamiento por la intolerancia a la gente se volvió en su contra cuando perdió casi toda capacidad de empatía. Sólo se molesta por el bienestar de sus amigos, pero sabe que los demás son mejores consejeros que él, por lo que ni siquiera hace el intento de ponerse en sus lugares y aconsejarlos.

Él mismo construyó ese círculo vicioso de no intentar acercarse a las personas porque no sabe manejarlas, cuando no saber tratar con ellas es exclusivamente porque no intenta conocer verdaderamente a nadie.

Entonces, cuando aparece una muchachita extraña como Luna Lovegood a mover todos sus cimientos, Theo no tiene ni puta idea de cómo actuar.

Porque si después de haberla besado de la manera tan abrupta que lo hizo, la chica lo saluda diariamente como si nada hubiese pasado, bajo su lógica significaría que está todo bien. Entonces, ¿por qué el simple hecho de que hubiese dejado de ir a sus pequeños encuentros nocturnos en el jardín le hace sentir absolutamente todo lo contrario?

— — — — — — — — — —

Por mucho que Theo hubiese intentando disimular cuando Hermione entró a la biblioteca que su atención estaba en cualquier lado menos en los libros que lo rodeaban, no lo logró ni un poco.

La castaña lo miró con suspicacia antes de tomar asiento en el sillón a su lado. Ella era demasiado inteligente como para abarcar el tema de entrada, así que le dio un poco de conversación antes de atacar.

-El señor Weasley le ha dicho a Tonks que volverá a intentar conseguir esa dichosa lista de maldiciones -suspiró hundiéndose un poco más en el sofá- Realmente espero que eso nos alumbre un poco en la búsqueda..

-Realmente me cuesta creer que no hayamos encontrado absolutamente nada -murmuró sin despegar la vista de las hojas del libro que sostenía.

-La teoría de que sea un hechizo inventado tiene cada vez más fuerza… -Theo chasqueó la lengua en respuesta.

-Ninguno en las filas de Voldemort tiene el suficiente cerebro para inventar algo así. -A Hermione no le pasó por alto que Nott parecía ser el único de los Slytherins que no temblaba al pronunciar aquél nombre.

-Hay una lista de hechizos inventados por mortífagos… -replicó.

-Sí, y puedo asegurarte que la mayoría son modificaciones de hechizos que conocemos, o que al menos encontraríamos en algún libro de Artes Oscuras -respondió monótonamente, como si le fastidiara tener que explicarle eso.- Crear un hechizo no es fácil mucho menos uno como este. Sus efectos no han menguado ni un poco en este tiempo siquiera, no hay cambios… No puede ser otra cosa que magia muy oscura, y ese tipo de magia suele ser muy antigua también.

-Draco mencionó que creyó escuchar la maldición en Latín… eso puede reafirmar la teoría de la antigüedad.

-O puede ser un mero formalismo, un modismo… -A Hermione le gustaría decir que Theodore estaba siendo por demás pesimista, pero lo cierto es que no podía negar que en realidad estaba siendo realista.

-Estamos en cero. Meses y seguimos en el mismo punto…

-No por ello tenemos que dejar de buscar. Estoy casi convencido que se solucionará de un momento a otro.

-Ojalá así sea -sonrió- No pareces ser de los que mantienen las esperanzas.. -le confesó.

-No lo soy -sonrió de lado- No cuando realmente no creo que haya una solución. La esperanza la deposito donde realmente creo que lo vale.

-¿Y con Luna? -preguntó de pronto.

-¿Qué? -Se sorprendió él, por primera vez bajando el libro y mirándola.

-Digo… si con Luna piensas que vale la pena mantener la esperanza.

-¿Con Luna? ¿Te refieres entre Luna y yo? -Hermione asintió.- ¿Qué sabes, Granger?

-No sé nada. Sólo observo…

-No hay nada entre Luna y yo. Y si eso parecía, pues lo he arruinado.

-Entonces no estás depositando esperanza allí -comentó con tristeza.

-Le estoy haciendo un favor.

-Al final eres igual a Draco -bufó con cierta molestia- El mismo egoísmo de decidir por ustedes mismos que es lo mejor para nosotras sin tener en cuenta nuestra opinión.

-¡No es cuestión de opinión, Granger! -alzó la voz- ¡No me conoces en absoluto! ¡No tienes idea de quien soy y los demonios con los que cargo! ¡No puedes imaginarte cuanto daño puedo hacerte!

-Sólo voy a decirte una cosa, Theo… tus demonios no te definen. Tú no eres ellos. Y si a Luna no le importa tu pasado, ni lo que hayas hecho, no debería preocuparte a ti. Tienes un futuro delante, pero para disfrutarlo debes dejar de vivir de tu pasado.

-Me preocupa demasiado el presente.

-Podemos morirnos mañana. -dijo fríamente- Literalmente, mañana. Piensa un poco si quieres que las cosas queden así sólo porque tus miedos y auto castigo te han frenado…

Theo se mantuvo un momento en silencio, sopesando las palabras de su compañera y lentamente una sonrisa fue apareciendo en su rostro. Podía entender a la perfección cómo su mejor amigo había perdido la cabeza por esa mujer. Él, sinceramente, no la soportaría. Pero debía admitir que su ferocidad y fuerza de convicciones eran admirables y apasionantes.

-Draco es afortunado en tenerte, en ser correspondido… -soltó casi sin pensarlo. Hermione le sonrió cálidamente.

-En estos momentos ambos somos afortunados de tenernos el uno al otro. Pero Theo, no te olvides que tú también puedes tenerlo… -dijo, y esta vez fue ella quien tomó un libro y comenzó a leer. Theo tomó la señal como un punto final al tema y la imitó en la acción retomando su lectura, aunque sinceramente tampoco tenía algo que responder a eso.

Pasaron varias horas en silencio, enfrascados en su búsqueda como en repetidas ocasiones habían hecho. Sin embargo, Theo podía notar que el ambiente entre los dos era distinto. Hermione se había atrevido a tirar abajo la pared del trato meramente cordial y eso lo hacía sentir extraño.

No podía decidir si le inquietaba o no. Pero hasta ahora sus conversaciones se limitaban a saludarse e intercambiar opiniones sobre lo que encontraban o las hipótesis que habían tejido respecto a la maldición que atañaba a su amigo.

Su cabeza viajaba en distintas cavilaciones al punto de darse cuenta que en realidad no estaba prestando atención en lo más mínimo a su lectura.

Volvió un par de párrafos hacia atrás para retomar la lectura con concentración y casi se golpea a sí mismo al descubrir lo que había dejado escapar.

-Granger… acabo de encontrar una forma de ayudar a Draco.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Hola! A qué no me esperaban por acá tan pronto? Bueno, por lo menos yo no creía poder hacerlo hasta entrar en vacaciones pero aquí estoy._

 _Primer salto temporal en la historia, sólo tres semanas esta vez, pero pronto empezarán a ser más largos._

 _Para las amantes de Theo, les di material de sobra! jaja_

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, creo que puse un poquito de todo como para contentarlas._

 _Ahora sí,el próximo capítulo será una vez ya esté de vacaciones en la facultad!_

 _Ya saben como hacerme llegar sus opiniones!_

 _Besos para todas, y excelente fin de semana!_

 **Ilwen** ( _08/07/2016_ )


	23. A través de sus ojos

**Recomendación musical:** _"Resistance - Muse"_

* * *

 **Cap 22 – A través de sus ojos**

Desde que Theo pronunció esas palabras se pasaron horas y horas investigando y probando aquél descubrimiento. Para hacerlo no les había quedado alternativa que avisarle a Draco para comprobar que realmente funcionara, cosa que hubiesen preferido evitar para no crearles falsas expectativas por si no llegaba a funcionar. Pero por suerte eso no pasó.

El hechizo descubierto surgió efecto al instante, por lo que sólo les quedó investigar sus alcances y explotarlo hasta donde les diera el tiempo.

Eso los llevaba al ahora, donde Draco abrazaba a Hermione frente a un espejo desde hacía ya aproximadamente media hora. Ella iba vestida con una camisa de él y Draco sólo llevaba los pantalones de su pijama.

-Draco… -Hermione se volteó a mirarlo.

-Mira al frente -ordenó él. Ella soltó una pequeña risa pero obedeció.

-Draco, no puedes…

-Por favor. Un momento más -le pidió en un tono con el que ella no pudo más que sonreír y abrazarlo con más fuerza. -Es real… -susurró más que nada para sí, mientras contemplaba el reflejo que el espejo le devolvía. Hermione amplió su sonrisa.

-Siempre fue real. -No pudo aguantarse las ganas y se volteó para besarlo.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! O al menos avisa… -protestó él al separarse, provocando carcajadas en su pareja- ¡Es demasiado raro ver mi cara cuando estoy a punto de besarte a ti! -Ella rió más fuerte.

-Todavía no podemos apagarlo y prenderlo con un interruptor, Draco -bromeó ella.

-No, pero puedes avisar así cierro los ojos.

-Cariño, las imágenes se proyectan desde mis ojos hacia tu mente. Si cierras los ojos lo verás igual -explicó con paciencia, carcomida por las ganas de burlarse de él.

-¡Cierra los ojos antes, entonces! No puedo creer que ponga siempre esa cara de idiota antes de besarte…

-¡Eres adorable! -se burló. Cuando intentó volver a besarlo, Draco la giró sobre sí, haciendo que su vista volviese al espejo.

-Tu vista al frente -ronroneó contra su oído seductoramente. -Ya veremos cuan adorable te parezco -dijo sonando claramente como una amenaza, y Hermione no tuvo que esperar a que la palma de su mano comenzara a recorrer su pierna hacia arriba para constatarlo.

-Draco… -trató de sonar como una advertencia, pero su voz apenas fue un murmullo estrangulado.

-Shh. -susurró aún sin separar los labios de su oído.

Siguió el camino ascendente de su mano, pero en vez de entretenerse con la intimidad de la castaña se desvió por un momento y se sostuvo de los pliegues de su camisa. Siguió subiendo y en su camino fue desprendiendo uno a uno y con tortuosa parsimonia cada uno de los botones. Al llegar al último, la abrió por completo. Hermione jadeó.

Jadeo que se repitió cuando el rubio apretó uno de sus pechos con su mano mientras la otra seguía afianzada a su cadera y le mordió el cuello. Inconscientemente echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-No, no, no -advirtió él- Estás siendo muy desobediente, Granger… tendré que castigarte. Vista al frente.

Hermione obedeció, no sin bastante esfuerzo, temblando de anticipación. Draco sonrió con orgullo.

Mantener los ojos abiertos se volvía una dificultad aún mayor a medida que Draco masajeaba con más y más ímpetu sus pechos o cuando la mano en su cadera comenzó su descenso hasta colarse bajo el borde de su ropa interior.

-Draco… -no supo si fue un pedido o un jadeo de placer, pero el chico no menguó en sus atenciones. Al contrario, con su rodilla la golpeó suavemente en la parte trasera de sus piernas obligándola a recostar su cuerpo contra él y así hacerle sentir su creciente intimidad rozando su trasero.

Draco se deleitó en la manera en que Hermione se mordía los labios para evitar seguir suspirando por sus caricias, ante la forma evidente en que ella se obligaba a mantener los ojos fijos en el espejo.

Bendito fuera Theo por haber encontrado ese bendito hechizo.

En momentos de desesperante depresión, Draco había llegado a pensar que nunca podría volver a verla. En que tendría que aferrarse a su imagen de la muchachita con túnicas Gryffindor y pelo enmarañado que cargaba diariamente su pila de libros, y que su imaginación debería hacer el resto del trabajo, ubicando su mirada feroz o su sonrisa tímida en las situaciones que vivían ahora. Pero entonces todo no parecía más que una farsa, más que otro de sus sueños, de las fantasías que lo habían acompañado durante tantos años.

Pero era real. Y ahora podía confirmarlo.

Ya no sólo se conformaría con las sensaciones de sentirla temblar contra él, con el sabor avainillado de sus besos. Ahora podía verla, ahí, retorciendo y contorneando su cuerpo en la histérica dicotomía por buscar mayor contacto y querer alejarse de sus caricias al mismo tiempo.

-Draco… por favor. -Su voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Volvió a sonreír. Quizás ya había tenido suficiente de "castigo", pensó.

- _Finite Incantatem -_ susurró sacando la varita de su bolsillo y apuntando directamente a la castaña. Inmediatamente las imágenes dejaron de proyectarse en su cabeza, todo volvía a ser negro para él.

Hermione se relajó completamente, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole vía libre a Draco para besar y mordisquear su cuello mientras con sus dedos bombeaba con más velocidad dentro de ella.

Sintió las piernas de la chica debilitándose, así que uno de sus brazos se mudó a enredarse en su cintura para sostenerla con fuerza, anticipándose al final. No pasó mucho más cuando Hermione clavó sus uñas en el brazo que la sostenía y gritó con fuerza. Draco tuvo que ejercer más fuerza en el abrazo, las piernas de Hermione tenían menos resistencia que la gelatina.

Le corrió el pelo sudado de la frente y depositó allí un tierno beso. Luego la levantó sosteniéndola con un brazo por las piernas y con el otro por la espalda y la llevó hacia la cama. Hermione se había abrazado a su cuello y pegado a su cuerpo y ni una vez allí se quiso separar de él, al contrario, ronroneó y se acurrucó más.

-No es justo que siempre sea yo la que termina así… -se quejó murmurando contra su pecho. Draco rió abiertamente.

-Cariño, no tienes idea… -Hermione se separó un poco para mirarlo a la cara y arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

-Oh… creo que puedo darme cuenta de algunas cosas -disimuladamente bajó la vista hasta la entrepierna de su compañero, aún abultada. Draco volvió a reír, pero en vez de contestarle, le beso la frente y la abrazó con fuerza, evidentemente zanjando el tema.

Ella no presionó, pero no evitó que las preguntas siguieran corriendo por su mente. Peligro. Se acurrucó con fuerza tratando de espantarlas.

— — — — — — — — — —

Draco esperó a Hermione en la puerta de su habitación mientras terminaba de cambiarse. Luego de estirar por un buen rato las caricias mañaneras, ambos habían ido a bañarse y a vestirse en sus respectivos cuartos.

La castaña lo recibió con una sonrisa cuando abrió la puerta y, aunque no pudo verla, él pudo imaginar el gesto perfectamente. La atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó besándole la cabeza.

-Que cariñosos que estamos hoy… -dijo Hermione con tinte divertido ante las demostraciones del rubio.

-Ha sido un día especial -sonrió de lado. -Pero si te molesta, puedo ponerme distante y parco…

-¿Puedes? -le provocó jugueteando con el cuello de su camisa.

-¿Te olvidas cuanto tiempo guardé todo tras mi faceta de chico malo? -arqueó una ceja. Hermione negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-Pero entonces no habías probado este caramelo… -le provocó haciendo referencia a ella misma en tono jocoso. Draco casi no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Hermione nunca era capaz de mostrarse con ese atrevimiento, ni siquiera en broma. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. La asió con fuerza aún más contra él y susurró en su oído.

-¿Y tú dices que _este caramelo_ es adictivo?

-Oh no lo sé… eso deberías decirlo tú, _chico malo_ -respondió manteniendo el tono provocativo.

-No deberías burlarte… -advirtió.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -preguntó con fingida molestia, incluso llevándose teatralmente una mano al pecho.

-Granger…

-Malfoy… -le imitó comenzando a reír. Pero la cara amenazante con la que el rubio la miró la hizo no sólo dejar de hacerlo sino también retroceder unos cuantos pasos. -Draco… -esta vez lo llamó atemorizada, como queriendo evitar lo inevitable.

-¿Si? -preguntó con fingida inocencia. Hermione retrocedió dos pasos, él avanzó otros dos.

-¿Por favor? -pidió por lo bajo, en una mezcla de risas y nervios sin dejar de caminar marcha atrás. Draco la seguía con los ojos negros clavados en ella, cual depredador vigila a su presa.

-Dime… -su tono excesivamente dulce nunca podía presagiar algo bueno… y Hermione lo supo… y Hermione corrió.

Entre risas, como una niña pequeña, bajó las escaleras sin saltarse ningún peldaño, a pesar de que el rubio, con sus obvias dificultades y todo, los iba bajando de dos en dos. No le costó mucho alcanzarla, aunque ella llegó a arrastrarse hasta las puertas del comedor pidiendo ayuda entre risas.

Claro, que no tuvo en cuenta que además de las serpientes, en aquél "grupo de rescate" también estaría Ron.

Las risas cesaron de golpe cuando los ojos azules, fríos como nunca, se clavaron en ella y en la manera en que Draco la abrazaba por detrás. Draco no necesitó ver ni que se lo contaran para saber que era lo que sucedía. Y ni siquiera cuando el pelirrojo pasó por su lado, casi golpeándolos al salir, con el rostro lleno de una mueca de tristeza y decepción, Hermione fue capaz de hablar.

-Déjalo, Herms -fue la voz de Harry lo que la trajo de vuelta en sí- Algún día tenía que enterarse y aceptarlo… -le sonrió con cariño, en un claro intento por reconfortarla. Ella asintió, pero no pudo rescatar la sonrisa de vuelta. Draco, comprensivo, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta un lugar en la mesa de desayuno.

-Deja que sirva tu café -se ofreció Pansy y luego susurró por lo bajo lo que algunos pocos llegarían a escuchar -Me entregaría a Voldemort yo misma por verlos sonreír así de vuelta.

-Pero eso no los haría feliz, Pansy -la voz de Luna se alzó en el silencio que reinaba en aquella sala- Al contrario, nos pondría muy tristes a todos… -Pansy no pudo evitar sonreírle, realmente conmovida por las palabras de la pequeña Lunática. Le revolvió el rubio cabello con ternura, como si de una hermana pequeña se tratara, y Luna se sintió más que feliz con ello.

— — — — — — — — — —

El día transcurrió por demás tenso. La misión que se llevaría a cabo esa noche pesaba en cada uno de ellos. Ron no había salido de su habitación desde la mañana más que para ir a la cocina y prepararse un sándwich. Harry, extrañamente, este vez no lo siguió. Se mantuvo con el resto del grupo en la Sala de Estar, tratando de bromear y distender un poco el ambiente que regularmente decaía en profundos silencios.

Así y todo el tiempo transcurrió con rapidez en el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta Remus y Nymphadora ya se encontraban allí.

-¿Qué hay? -saludó Tonks animadamente, aunque la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

Draco no lo dijo en voz alta, pero le hubiese gustado ver al pequeño Edward al menos un momento antes de enfrentarse a lo que tuviese que hacer esa noche. Hermione percibió una pequeña tensión en él y se aferró con fuerza a su brazo, ante la atenta mirada de Remus, quién luego miro a su esposa y ésta le guiñó un ojo con diversión.

-Antes de irnos queremos hablar algunas cosas -dijo el hombre- Primero, el Ministerio nos ha facilitado estos trasladadores. -levantó unas cadenas con unas gemas violeta en el centro- Para que se active tienen que decir la palabra " _Apertus_ " y los trasladará inmediatamente al centro de sanación que hemos armado para esto. Allí estará la sanadora Lightwin, la señora Weasley, Fleur y Andrómeda, para atenderlos o asistirlos por cualquier cosa. No tengan miedo en usarlos. No sean impetuosos, si saben que están en peligro o que necesitan atención, úsenlos. Creemos que será un trabajo fácil, pero nunca está de más estar preparados…

-¡Alerta permanente! -agregó Tonks.

-Así es -le sonrió.- Por otro lado, traten de moverse siempre en grupo, nunca solos, al menos un acompañante. No hagan idioteces. Y chicas, -miró a Hermione, Ginny y Luna- no utilicen su poder de tres a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Contamos con esa carta como factor sorpresa y cuanto más podamos postergar su uso será más útil. -Las tres asintieron. Ginny todavía sin poderse creer que la estuviesen llevando, en primer lugar.

-En media hora vamos a estar saliendo. Les damos estos minutos para terminar de prepararse… -les sonrió cálidamente Tonks.

Todos se miraron entre ellos sin saber muy bien que hacer. Estaban, técnicamente, preparados desde hacía horas, pero ¿qué era verdaderamente estar preparado? ¿podrían estarlo alguna vez?

Pansy fue la primera en reaccionar, tomando a Hermione de la mano la arrastró a unos metros de distancia del grupo.

-Toma -dijo desprendiéndose el collar que pendía de su cuello y que ya le había dado en otra oportunidad- Funcionó una vez… -le sonrió

-No es necesario, Pans…

-No importa -se adelantó- Así me garantizo que tengas que volver para devolvérmelo -le guiñó el ojo y Hermione la abrazó con fuerza.

-Me aseguraré de que así sea.

— — — — — — — — — —

Todos habían comenzado lentamente a dispersarse, y Theo aprovechó para tomar a Luna delicadamente de la mano en un pedido silencioso por que lo acompañara.

Se habían escabullido hasta el patio trasero. Apenas habían cruzado sus enormes puertas de vidrio cuando Theo habló.

-Luna yo… - intentó comenzar, pero Luna lo interrumpió tomándolo por sorpresa cuando lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Ten cuidado, Theodore Nott -susurró contra su cuerpo. Él soltó el aire de golpe y la apretó más contra sí.

-Lo tendré. Tú prométeme que no cometerás ninguna insensatez -Pudo sentir como Luna sonreía.

-Lo prometo.-aseguró sin separarse de él.

-¿Sucede algo más? -inquirió él. No es que fuese particularmente perceptivo, pero la actitud de Luna le producía cierta extrañeza.

-No. He estado intentando convencerme que nada malo puede suceder. Es decir, dicen que será una misión sencilla, ¿verdad? -Theo asintió- Pero no puedo dejar de sentir una rara sensación en el pecho.

-Deben ser sólo nervios -intentó serenarla- Mírame a mi. Pasé cosas terribles mientras estaba del otro bando, y no por ello menguan mis nervios en este momento. -Luna asintió con la cabeza, aceptando sus palabras de consuelo. Entendía lo que Theo le decía, pero ella sabía que había algo más detrás de aquella sensación. De todos modos eligió mantenerlo para ella.

-¿Estaremos bien? -no pudo evitar preguntarle. La respuesta del chico sería obvia, pero ella necesitaba escucharlo. Y necesitaba seguir aletargando el momento antes de tener que soltarlo.

-Lo estaremos -aseguró- Volveremos aquí sanos y salvos y no podrás volver a escaparte de mi. Creo que nos debemos una conversación -Las mejillas de Luna enrojecieron de inmediato y escondió su cabeza un poco más contra él.

— — — — — — — — — —

-¡Ron! -Hermione intentó interceptarlo antes que volviera a encerrarse en su cuarto.

-Dime… -respondió parco.

-Lamento cómo se sucedieron las cosas. Debería haber hablado contigo y no que te enteraras así…

-Sí. Deberías haberlo hecho. ¿Algo más? -Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento. No quería que fuésemos a enfrentar esto sin que supieras que en verdad lo lamento.

-Ahora lo sé, y no cambia nada.

-Ron…

-No voy a decirte que está todo bien, que seremos amigos y que deseo que seas feliz con el hurón -reconoció con dureza- Pero estaré aquí para decirte "Te lo dije" y recordarte que tú solita te lo buscaste cuando el desgraciado rompa tu corazón. Estaré justo aquí. -Hermione no sabía bien que decir mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. Entendía que Ron estaba dolido y sabía que el ataque era su manera de defenderse, pero saberlo no hacía que la hiriese menos…

-Lamente decirte, comadreja -La voz de Draco provino desde sus espaldas- Que vayas descartando la posibilidad de que eso suceda. No te daré el gusto. Nunca lastimaré a Hermione. -A esta altura hablaba teniéndola abrazada por la cintura y pegada a él en un gesto completamente protector y posesivo.

-Si tú lo dices… -sonrió con ironía- Porque tú palabra tiene un montón de valor… -soltó antes de voltearse y meterse en su habitación

— — — — — — — — — —

-Cuídate, Gin, por favor… -Harry se había acercado a la pelirroja tomándola por sorpresa. Le sonrió.

-Tú eres el que más cuidado debe tener… -Harry chasqueó la lengua.

-Sabes bien que no me expondrán ni un poco al peligro. Si la cosa se pone mal me sacarán de allí como la otra vez. -Ginny lo conocía lo suficiente como para notar la verdadera molestia en su voz. Casi la hace reír.

-Me alegra que sea así -se burló.

-Ten cuidado -repitió mientras la abrazaba- Tienes que volver a mi, Ginny.

-Lo haré -le sonrió cálidamente devolviéndole el abrazo- Claro que lo haré.

— — — — — — — — — —

Draco y Hermione descansaban en el sillón, con el brazo de él rodeándola por los hombros, cuando Pansy se acercó hasta ellos.

-Drake, ¿podemos tener un minuto? -preguntó nerviosa. Cómo si realmente temiese el hecho de haber tenido que interrumpirlos.

-¿Bromeas? Claro que sí

-Los dejo -Anunció Hermione con una sonrisa. Besó la frente de Draco y le guiñó un ojo a la morena mientras le acariciaba el brazo al pasar. Pansy se sentó al lado de su amigo y se recostó sobre él.

-Tengo miedo.

-Estaremos bien, pequeña.

-Lo sé -reconoció- Pero… que nosotros estemos bien significa que ella… y yo…

-Pansy -la llamó obligándola a mirarlo- Ella no estará allí probablemente. No debes preocuparte.

-¿Y si está? -replicó. Draco suspiró antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

-Pequeña, ella tomó una decisión. No puedes hacer nada al respecto.

-Ella salvó a Hermione. No es mala.

-No digo que lo sea.. ¡Joder! La conozco lo suficiente para saber que no lo es, pero… ella eligió, y no podemos cambiar eso. Trataremos de no enfrentarnos directamente a ella, pero temo que en algún momento será inevitable.

-No quiero que muera.

-Lo sé.

-¡Diablos, Draco, no quiero si quiera que lastimen a sus mascotas! -chilló en tono hasta divertido. Draco soltó una carcajada.

-Esos perro del demonio…

-Le volví a dar mi collar a Granger -soltó de la nada.

-Parece que le has tomado cariño… -bromeó chocándole el hombro juguetonamente

-No más que tú -le sacó la lengua.

-Eso nunca…

-¡No sabes cuánto me alegra que esto se haya dado para ti! -suspiró con una sonrisa.

-Todavía me cuesta creerlo -admitió- Es todo tan natural que no parece ser más que un sueño…

-Pero no lo es -le sonrió.

-No. Y ¿sabes qué? Ella proyecta su futuro conmigo, Pans… es más difícil de creer que qué me esté dando esta oportunidad ahora… Ha hablado de una familia. Nuestra. -sacudió la cabeza- Si es un jodido sueño no quiero despertarme nunca.

-Pequeños rubiecitos sabelotodos corriendo por todos lados… ¡Merlín me libre!-bromeó alzando las manos.

-Calla. Serían hermosos.

-E insoportables

-Perfectos.

-Si tú lo dices…

-¿Están hablando de bebés? -la voz de Blaise cortó con sus carcajadas. Pronto el moreno estaba sentado en el sillón con ellos. -¿Ya le has contado, hermano?

-¿Contado qué?

-De mi ahijado, que viene en camino…

— — — — — — — — — —

Draco agradeció infinitamente cuando Hermione lo sacó de allí.

Faltaban apenas unos minutos para partir, y aunque ellos lo harían juntos, Hermione quería tener unos minutos de conversación.

-Por primera vez experimento esa necesidad que han tenido conmigo de no querer que vaya a luchar…

-¿No quieres ir? -preguntó él confundido.

-¡No, Draco! ¡No quiero que tú vayas! -admitió con vergüenza. -Pero así como tú no lo hiciste, no voy a pedírtelo. Sólo quería que supieras que estoy preocupada… -él le sonrió.

-Lo sé, y yo también lo estoy. Estaremos bien. Lo haremos juntos.

-Será nuestra primer batalla juntos… Bueno, que yo sea consciente de eso -rió. Draco le acarició el rostro. -No utilizaremos el hechizo, todavía no lo hemos practicado lo suficiente.

-Lo sé.

-Y te mantendrás constantemente a mi lado.

-Por supuesto.

-Y no harás ninguna tontería.

-Ninguna.

-Y volveremos. Juntos -la voz comenzaba a estrangulársele por las lágrimas.

-Claro que sí, amor.

-Oh, Draco… -exclamó antes de arrojarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Shh, estará todo bien. -la consolaba acariciándole el cabello. Ella asintió contra su pecho.

-Chicos… -Tonks apareció frente a ellos susurrándoles por lo bajo- Realmente lamento interrumpir, pero ya es hora de irnos...

— — — — — — — — — —

Harry, Ron, Pansy, Theo y George acompañados y encabezados por Remus Lupin se aparecieron en los lindes de un bosque.

-Tendremos que recorrer un poco a pie -indicó el hombre- La información nos habla sobre una cueva no muy lejos de aquí. Hay un grupo de Aurors abordándolos desde el otro flanco.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar en silencio. Theo y Pansy llevaban una de sus manos unidas y la otra agarraba firmemente la varita dentro de su túnica. Ninguno de los dos hacía siquiera ruido al caminar y el castaño parecía mantener un ojo en cada uno de sus lados.

Afirmativamente, la cueva se encontraba allí. Ni siquiera había sido mucho lo que debieron caminar para encontrarla. Simplemente caminaron por el borde de un lago y ésta los esperaba a su final. Se mantuvieron ocultos en el espesor del bosque mientras Remus se encargaba de enviar un Patronus a sus otros compañeros avisándoles su llegada.

Poco después recibieron respuesta a través de un pequeño lince. Ellos también estaban en posición.

Remus les hizo una seña para que guardaran silencio y otra para que lo siguieran. El momento había llegado.

— — — — — — — — — —

El segundo grupo no corrió con tanta suerte. A pesar de tampoco haberse aparecido en el lugar exacto, estos debían de tener algún tipo de escudo protector porque los hechizos les comenzaron a llover apenas pusieron un pie allí.

Luna los sorprendió a todos convocando una burbuja de protección que rebotó todas las maldiciones al menos hasta que pudieron ubicarse en espacio/tiempo tanto física como mentalmente.

Todos se pusieron en guardia inmediatamente y con un asentimiento de cabeza le hicieron saber a la rubia que ya estaban listos. Luna bajó la barrera y todos se dispersaron un poco devolviendo el ataque.

Si bien atacaban con maldiciones, era bastante evidente que estaban tratando con magos poco duchos. Era fácil esquivarlos y fácil darlos de baja también.

Tonks se mantenía frente a Draco, con un ojo en la batalla y otro sobre su primo. Pero éste se desenvolvía perfectamente manteniendo la espalda pegada a la de su compañero Blaise. A pesar que el rubio percibía perfectamente la dirección proveniente de la energía de los hechizos, el moreno se aseguraba de cada tanto indicarle donde tenía algún contrincante. Iban girando entre sí, de manera que Draco repelía los hechizos y Blaise ejecutaba los ataques. Tonks se quedó bastante maravillada con su manera de trabajar, pero se reprendió a sí misma por quedarse contemplándolos más de lo necesario. Tenia cosas que hacer allí.

Luna, Hermione y Ginny optaron por mantenerse juntas, a pesar de que a la castaña le hubiese gustado permanecer con Draco. Pero lo cierto es que las tres debían quedarse cerca por si debían actuar de urgencia.

Pronto notaron como los mortífagos eran atacados desde otras direcciones, tomándolos por sorpresa.

-Son Bill, Oliver, Lee y Seamus. -advirtió la metamorfomaga con alivio. Las cosas tenían que ponerse más fáciles ahora.

— — — — — — — — — —

Todos se sobresaltaron en el momento en que, casi sin inmutarse, Theodore Nott se giró y con dos simples hechizos dio de baja a dos hombres que estaban por atacarlos a escasos metros.

Le agradecieron en silencio, sobretodo cuando los cuerpos al caer no hicieron más que un golpe sordo, lo que evitó que se alertara a los que fuera que estuviesen dentro de la cueva.

Remus se puso al frente. Pudieron ver como por encima de ésta se veía el grupo de Aurors listos, y quien parecía ser el líder levantó una mano con tres dedos. Bajo uno… dos. Bajo otro… uno. Y todos se pusieron en guardia.

Cuando su mano no fue más que un puño cerrado, Remus avanzó con un Lumos, gesto imitado por Pansy. Dos varitas fueron suficiente como para alumbrar tenuemente la estancia y poder ver contra que se enfrentaban.

El sitio no parecía ser más que una cueva común y corriente, apenas refaccionada con magia para crear una especie de huecos en las paredes que cumplían función de literas. La mayoría parecían estar ocupadas. Instantes después el reducido grupo de Aurors que los acompañaba ya estaba flanqueándolos.

-¡Ahora! -dio la orden el mismo que creían era quien estaba a cargo. Pronto todos los Aurors estaban atacando a los desprevenidos hombres que descansaban en esas improvisadas camas.

-¡ _Desmaius_!

-¡ _Expelliarmus_!

-¡ _Incarcerous_!

-¡ _Incarcerous_!

-¡Petrificus Totalus!

Los Aurors se movían por todo el sitio repartiendo hechizos, aturdiendo y atando a los mortífagos que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de pensar qué estaba sucediendo. Muchos de ellos volvieron de la inconsciencia de su sueño con las sogas a su alrededor.

-¿Esto en verdad está sucediendo? -preguntó Pansy escéptica, aún tomada a la mano de Theo, parados en el medio del lugar. El castaño miraba a su alrededor con el entrecejo completamente fruncido.

-Yo creo que no nos necesitan… -canturreó George volviendo a guardar su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón y a su vez sacando algo de su interior. -¿Caramelos? Le ofreció a Harry, quien sacudió la cabeza rechazando la oferta mientras se frotaba los ojos por debajo de las gafas.

-No entiendo -dijo, simplemente.

Remus Lupin se mantenía con ellos con la misma expresión de perplejidad plasmada en el rostro.

-Dijeron que sería fácil, ¿no? -bromó George palmeándole el hombro,

— — — — — — — — — —

Efectivamente, con la ayuda que había llegado las cosas salieron bastante bien.

Sólo Blaise se había lastimado un brazo por cruzarse en un hechizo que iba directo hacia el rubio mientras éste se defendía de otro y terminó volando y estampándose contra el tronco de un árbol. Draco enseguida terminó con su oponente y se ocupó de que quien había atacado a su amigo terminara corriendo sin sentido rodeado de llamas.

Tonks se ocupó se acabar con su tortura apagando el fuego y aturdiéndolo.

-Entiendo tu furia. No trabajamos así aquí.

-¿Ah, no? Creí oír decir que nos traían por nuestros conocimientos en magia oscura… -replicó cargado de sarcasmo.

-Cuando sea necesario, Draco. Podías dejarlo fuera de combate con un simple Petrificus -reprochó. Draco chasqueó la lengua y la mujer meneó la cabeza. En algunas cosas su primo era un caso perdido, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para ponerse a discutir.

-Son todos carroñeros -murmuró Blaise entre dientes. Hermione rápidamente le había encabestrillado el brazo ante la negativa rotunda del moreno por irse de allí.

-Era una posibilidad con la que contábamos -dijo Tonks -Carroñeros y mortífagos de bajo rango.

-No reconozco esta Mansión. -volvió a hablar Blaise.

-¿Deberías? -interrumpió Seamus con tono poco agradable. El moreno únicamente se encogió de hombros… o de un hombro, mejor dicho.

-Los mortífagos no son de variar mucho su ubicación. Hace casi dos años Voldemort no se ha movido de Wiltshire -esta vez fue Draco quien habló- Primero que mientras éramos entrenados nos han convocado en distintas locaciones, segundo… no cualquiera tiene una Mansión, y no es por presumir, pero… sólo alguien de la alta sociedad puede permitirse una. Nosotros formamos parte de eso. Conocemos casi todas las familias, y por ende, sus Mansiones.

-Sin presumir… -bromeó Ginny por lo bajo.

-Debemos movernos rápido… -alertó Bill. -No podemos confiarnos que lleguen más. Tonks miró hacia su primo deteniéndose en como fruncía el ceño ante lo que Blaise le decía por lo bajo. Prestó atención y notó como éste estaba describiéndole el lugar.

-No puedo hacerlo así -gruñó Draco por lo bajo.

-¿Tan importante es saber de quién jodidos es la casa? -volvió a hablar el Irlandés.

-Si sabemos a quien pertenece, probablemente sabremos como entrar.

-Entremos y ya… total, ya saben que estamos aquí.

-Hermione… -susurró Draco, pidiéndole en silencio. Hermione entendió de inmediato y se mordió el labio mientras pensaba rápidamente si era o no lo adecuado. Finalmente asintió.

Intentó rápidamente concentrarse a pesar del bullicio sin mucho éxito. Hasta que Draco la sostuvo por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo. Como por arte de magia eso funcionó al instante. En el momento en que Hermione cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos, las imágenes ya se proyectaban en la cabeza de él.

A Draco no le costó más de cinco segundos reconocer el lugar. De hecho ni siquiera tuvo que mirar la Mansión en sí, que era lo que tanto le describía su amigo, sino que bastaba con sus alrededores.

Dicha mansión parecía estar sobre una colina completamente en punta y bastante alta… o esa era la sensación que daba dado que entre la casa y el claro donde ellos se ubicaban ahora, había una especie de gran olla. Un agujero bastante profundo que rodeaba en un circulo casi perfecto aquella colina.

-Es la casa de Greyback… en realidad la cucha de todos sus perros… -ironizó. La piel de todos, por alguna razón, se erizó en simultáneo.

— — — — — — — — — —

-¿Qué demonios hicieron? -preguntó Lupin bastante fuera de sí al Auror a cargo, quien mostraba una sonrisa y un porte orgulloso.

-Nuestro trabajo…

-Se supone que utilizaríamos esta redada para entrenamiento de los chicos. -repicó con enfado.

-Mira Lupin, nosotros no somos niñeros ni entrenadores. Son niños… que vayan a jugar con Cromos en sus habitaciones mientras los adultos nos encargamos del trabajo.

-Quiero ver que tal les va contra Voldemort sin utilizar a Harry… -sonrió George por lo bajo.

-¿Este tipo es idiota? -preguntó Pansy sin obtener respuesta, aunque todos le dedicaron una mirada de comprensión.

-¿Crees que podemos ir a ayudar a los chicos? -preguntó Harry, notablemente desanimado por la falta de acción. Lupin asintió quedamente para luego dirigirse al Auror.

-Pikes, hablaremos sobre esto con el señor Ministro, yo que tú iría borrando esa sonrisa de mierda -sentenció- Y traslada a todos esos mortífagos antes de que surjan problemas…

-Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes -le dijo con prepotencia, pero Remus simplemente le dio la espalda para dirigirse a los chicos…

-Iremos a la base de sanaciones primero, una vez allí veremos que podemos hacer para reunirnos con el resto, si no es que han vuelto, claro.

-Dudo -murmuró Ron también desanimado.

Todos se encaminaron a la salida de la cueva y caminaron algunos metros internándose en el bosque para transportarse.

-¿Recuerdan cómo hacerlo? -Preguntó. Todos asintieron.-Perfecto. Entonces todos usarán sus trasladores, yo viajaré último para corroborar que no haya inconvenientes.

- _Apertus_ -Murmuraron Ron y Harry sosteniendo el talismán y desapareciendo de inmediato. George los miró, se encogió de hombros y los imitó en acción.

Pansy apretó el agarre de la mano de Theo, y éste le guiñó el ojo intentando reconfortarla. Se transportarían juntos.

-Aper… -comenzó el castaño sin poder terminar la palabra. Pansy sintió como era tirada hacia atrás desde su brazo, en simultáneo con un grito desgarrador del chico y un hechizo exclamado por su profesor.

Aterrada vio el cuerpo de su amigo tendido en el suelo, toda la espalda de su camisa desgarrada y cubierta de sangre, no necesitaba ver más. A un par de metros estaba el cuerpo tendido de lo que parecía ser otro hombre… o bestia. Remus aún mantenía la varita alzada contra él, asegurándose que no volviera a moverse.

-Niña, vete. Yo lo traslado -la orden fue dicha con tal aplomo que Pansy no pudo hacer más que acatar, ni siquiera pudo pensar realmente en que le estaban diciendo como para llegar a cuestionarlo. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas apretó la piedra en su mano y se desapareció.

-Maldito bastardo -murmuró al cuerpo tendido- Tranquilo chico, estarás bien… todo lo que puedas estarlo -murmuró haciendo presión en la herida para que dejarse de sangrar y cargándolo para llevárselo con él.

— — — — — — — — — —

-No creo que sea tan buena idea entrar ahí -habló Tonks.

-Deberíamos venir con refuerzos -Oliver estuvo de acuerdo.

-Esto no fue lo que nos dijeron… -protestó Bill.

-La información se las dio un mortífago -Dijo Draco, ya desvinculado de la mente de Hermione -Hasta muerto se las puede arreglar para que vean lo que quiere hacerles ver… Además, para el Señor Tenebroso -varios ceños se fruncieron al escuchar como se refería todavía a Voldemort- Greyback no es más escoria que los carroñeros, simplemente sabe darle lugar a su utilidad…

-Sabe que nos aterroriza… -agregó Luna.

-Todos son simples marionetas.

-Si odia a la gente por tener sangre muggle en sus venas, no puede ser menos con alguien que es mitad _bestia_ -escupió Tonks haciendo notar que era una queja más bien personal. -Sigo pensando que no es bueno seguir aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y volvamos con refuerzos. Hemos hecho un gran trabajo de todos modos -les sonrió a los chicos.

-Parte del escuadrón de Aurors está viniendo, les he enviado mi Patronus -comunicó Bill- Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí hasta que lleguen -hizo referencia a él y a Oliver.

-Por el amor a Merlín, Bill, cuídate -le pidió la metamorfomaga. Su tono era dulce pero dejaba notar su seriedad en el asunto.

-Lo haré, Dora… No cometeré ninguna imprudencia -le aseguró leyendo las preocupaciones de la mujer. ¡Vaya que tenía ganas de tomarse revancha contra aquél licántropo! Pero no por nada era elogiado por su inteligencia. Sabía que no era una situación favorable… sólo era cuestión de tiempo, de saber esperar un poco más.

La conversación tuvo un fin precipitado cuando todos vieron a Luna desvanecerse. No había perdido la consciencia pero su cuerpo no había podido sostenerla y Blaise tuvo que agarrarla rápidamente con su brazo bueno. Rápidamente se acercaron a ayudarla. La rubia mantenía los ojos apenas abiertos y se había vuelto mortalmente pálida.

-Algo… algo sucedió -murmuró en apenas un susurro y casi sin separar los labios. -Algo malo. Debemos regresar ahora.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Sisi, sé que dije que iba a actualizar durante mis vacaciones pero resulta que éstas no fueron como esperaba y hasta hace dos días no pude terminar el capítulo. Al menos quedó bastante largo como para compensar y que se entretengan un poco._

 _No voy a hacer más especulaciones sobre cuando voy a actualizar porque al final nunca se me da jajaja. Simplemente tengan por seguro que siempre pongo todas mis ganas y esfuerzo para traerles el capítulo en el menos tiempo posible._

 _Como siempre, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y que no me hayan puteado mucho :P_

 _No es necesario que les diga cómo hacerme llegar su opinión, no? A ver si los fantasmas empiezan a salir de sus escondites..._

 _Un beso grande a todas y será hasta la próxima. Gracias por seguir ahí!_

 _ **Ilwen** ( 26/08/2016)_


	24. Equinoccio

**Recomendación musical:** _"Shake it out – Florence and the machine"_

* * *

 **Cap 23 – Equinoccio**

Todos parecieron caer al mismo tiempo en la sala de emergencias montada por La Orden del Fénix.

Las mujeres que estaban allí preparadas para recibir a los heridos no llegaron a salir de la sorpresa de cuando Lupin llegó con el chico Nott bañado en sangre que los del otro grupo ya estaban allí también y en cuestión de segundos todo se había vuelto un gran alboroto.

Apenas aterrizar, Luna, con una mano sujetándose el pecho, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor comprobando que todos los rostros con los que sus ojos se cruzaban estuvieran bien. Sus gestos mutaban entre el alivio de ir viéndolos a salvo con la preocupación que le propiciaba aquella sensación que todavía la gobernaba. Tuvo su respuesta cuando su escaneo llegó hasta una de las camillas.

Había alguien recostado allí y un gran rastro de sangre en el camino. La persona allí recostada se sacudía incesantemente, profiriendo quejidos de dolor constantemente. _No estaba muerto._ Recién entonces se detuvo a prestar verdadera atención a la gente a su alrededor. Remus y Bill estaban a los lados de la camilla sosteniendo al herido mientras la sanadora iba y venía de un lado a otro. Pansy también estaba allí, aferrándose al cuerpo mientras lloraba completamente fuera de sí. Ahora Remus se había acercado a Blaise y Draco y les hablaba por lo bajo, sus rostros se desencajaban en una mueca de horror a medida que el hombre hablaba. Se se ponía crítica, las caras de todos parecían mostrar el mismo espanto.

Luna se sentía una espectadora completamente ajena a todo. Como si simplemente estuviese mirando una película muggle.

Alguien se acercó hasta ella y colocó una mano en su hombro. Era Hermione. De golpe la sensación en su pecho se acrecentó y volvió a sentir como las piernas le fallaban. A lo lejos pudo sentir la voz de su amiga clamando por ayuda. No era consciente de nada, sólo que su campo de visión ahora se reducía al blanco techo y que podía sentir que alguien la movía de lugar.

Notó una superficie plana contra la espalda y el poco raciocinio que le quedaba la llevó a deducir que debían haberla recostado. La misma lógica que le dijo que si giraba el cuello quizás podría ver algo más que cielo raso.

La gente seguía moviéndose de un lado para el otro. Alguien parecía hablarle pero ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente para prestarle atención. Su concentración estaba puesta al completo en el muchacho tendido en la camilla de al lado.

-Theo… -susurró apenas pudiendo reconocer su propia voz. Pero no tuvo más ganas de hacer fuerza y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran.

— — — — — — — — — —

Un rato después, Hermione se mantenía sentada a los pies de la cama de Luna, contemplando a la muchacha dormir, cuando Draco se acercó suavemente hacia ella y le tomó la mano.

Ella no supo si estaba buscando reconfortarla o buscando consuelo para sí mismo pero, ¿acaso importaba?

Draco tenía un aspecto terrible. Más allá de la suciedad y el sudor seco post batalla, su rostro parecía estar más desesperado que cansado. Sus ojos estaban de un negro más profundo que el habitual, su ceño fruncido en una mueca constante igual que la forma en la que apretaba los labios.

-¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó ella en un susurró. La primer respuesta de Draco fue encogerse de hombros.

-Preocupado. Pero al menos puedo sobrellevarlo mejor que Pansy -suspiró- Blaise se la ha llevado a dar una vuelta por el jardín para despejarla un poco, pero dudo que lo logre.

-Nunca la había visto así -concedió ella.

-No es que pueda culparla… -admitió. Hermione apretó con más fuerza su mano.

-¿Qué saben de Theo? -preguntó cautelosa. Un nuevo suspiro escapó de los labios del rubio.

-No mucho, en realidad. Sabremos con exactitud todo recién cuando despierte… si es que lo hace.

-Lo hará -afirmó ella con seguridad. Draco le agradeció con una sonrisa triste.

-Eso espero. La Sanadora ha dicho que debería de hacerlo. Que es cierto que ha perdido mucha sangre y ello es una complicación, pero que si reacciona bien a las pociones debería estar bien.

-¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado, entonces?

-Lo que sucederá después -reconoció- El marido de mi primo asegura que no hay riesgos de que haya adquirido la licantropía, ya que no ha sido mordido, pero que puede que quede con algunas "secuelas", como el Weasley…

-Y te preocupan esas secuelas… -adivinó ella.

-Sería un idiota si no fuera así. -bufó- Él mismo me ha reconocido que no sabe que alcance pueden tener dichas secuelas, que cada caso y cada persona es diferente. Podría ser incluso peor a tener que convertirse con cada luna llena…

-¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?

-Sin transformación física, pero sí con una mutación genética total y permanente -Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin terminar de entender su idea, por su silencio él se vio prácticamente obligado a explicarse- Weasley tuvo una mutación genética leve. Por lo que nos ha dicho él y Lupin sólo son pocos sus cambios y nada que verdaderamente afecte a su vida cotidiana. Pero tomando en cuenta lo que el viejo me ha dicho acerca de que cada persona es un caso particular… ¿qué pasaría si Theo tuviese una mutación total? Si fuera en esencia un hombre lobo, pero sin cambiar su aspecto.

-¿Te refieres a que se guie por su naturaleza animal?

-Algo así. Sí. Es la idea general…

-¿No es algo un poco improbable?

-No es que nosotros tengamos la mejor de las suertes. No somos Potter. -escupió con rencor. Hermione sabía que no era algo verdaderamente en contra de su amigo, sino que estaba dolido por las circunstancias que vivía el suyo. No podía culparlo.

-No tienes que esperar siempre lo peor, Draco -intentó sonreírle- Los muggles tienen una creencia que sostiene que nosotros atraemos las cosas que nos suceden. Es decir… -buscó explicarse mejor- que nuestros pensamientos negativos atraen cosas negativas… energías negativas. Y a la inversa con los buenos pensamientos.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil…

-No digo que lo sea, realmente no creo que sea tan fácil -acordó- Pero sí creo que ayuda. Que el pensar que las cosas pueden salir bien nos da más fuerzas para luchar para que así sean. Theo ahora necesita que todos seamos fuertes para poder ser fuerte él también. Y estará bien. Tiene que estarlo.

-Tiene que estarlo... -repitió él para sí mismo en voz alta.

— — — — — — — — — —

-¿Y si no vuelven nunca? -le preguntó Astoria un tanto histérica a su hermana. La morena caminaba al rededor de la sala de estar mientras la rubia estaba sentada tranquilamente en el sillón.

-¡No digas tonterías, Tori! ¿cómo no van a volver?

-¡Pueden morirse! -exclamó en un chillido alzando los brazos- Tan simple como eso. Sabes bien que no fueron precisamente de compras...

-Alguien volverá… -suspiró cansada. Estaba bien preocuparse un poco por la salida de sus compañeros de casa, pero su hermana estaba siendo un tanto extremista.

-¡Pueden haberse muerto todos!

-Mandarían a alguien. Saben que estamos aquí.

-¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si debemos quedarnos aquí para siempre? -dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas sentándose por fin.

-Astoria, fuiste a Hogwarts, estudiaste Encantamientos ¿verdad? -la chica asintió- Entonces sabes que los encantamientos de protección y demás dejan de funcionar cuando quien los realizó muere. Así que si todos mueren, podremos salir de aquí.

-¿Y a dónde iremos? ¡No tenemos donde ir!

-¡Tú dijiste que no querías quedarte aquí por siempre! -se exasperó- Y ya basta, deja de hacer hipótesis estúpidas, Astoria. Volverán. Tarde o temprano lo harán. Algo debe haber sucedido si se tardan tanto…

-Algo como morirse… -insistió. Pero la mirada fulminante de Daphne la mandó a silencio. -Por lo menos tenemos comida…

— — — — — — — — — —

Luna abrió los ojos recién en las primeras horas de la mañana siguiente.

La mayoría de los miembros de La Orden que habían participado en las redadas todavía estaban ahí. Al menos sí lo estaban todos sus amigos.

A su lado seguía Theo, y la imagen del chico le produjo una punzada en el pecho. Se consoló pensando en que al menos parecía dormir apaciblemente y ya no estaba sufriendo el dolor. Con él permanecían Blaise y Pansy, esta última sosteniendo con fuerza su mano. Se fijo que en su propia camilla estaba recostada Ginny y Harry dormía sentado a su lado.

En un sillón un poco más lejano Draco abrazaba a Hermione. Él era el único que parecía estar despierto a esas horas. Él notó instantáneamente el movimiento en la cama de la rubia y sacudió levemente a Hermione para despertarla. Hermione se sobresaltó ante el hecho pero enseguida enfocó la vista en los ojos azules abiertos de su amiga

-¡Luna! -exclamó aunque en volumen bajo para no despertar a todos -¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas que llame a Amanda?

-Hola Hermione -le sonrió- No hace falta molestarla, me siento perfectamente. ¿Tú cómo estás?

-Bien, preocupada por ustedes, como todos…

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó con tristeza mirando la cama donde reposaba Theo.

-Según lo poco que nos contó Remus todo estaba terminado, estaban volviéndose cuando un hombre lobo saltó de la nada sobre Theo y lo lastimó con sus garras. No lo mordió por lo que no hay riesgo a que se convierta, pero perdió mucha sangre…

-Pobre Theo, debe haberle dolido mucho -reflexionó la muchacha sin quitar la vista del chico.

-Lo importante es que ahora está bien -intentó mejorar el ambiente.

-¿Lo está, Hermione?

— — — — — — — — — —

Un par de horas después la pequeña habitación volvía a estar atestada de gente. Remus y Tonks se habían quedado allí. Bill hablaba con Ron y George en un rincón de la habitación. Y tanto Draco, Pansy y Blaise como Hermione, Luna, Ginny y Harry se mantenían pululando al rededor de Theo, a la espera que el chico despertara.

Cada tanto la sanadora se acercaba para revisar que todo estuviera bien y suministrarle algunas pociones, y la señora Weasley se acercaba con galletas instándoles a comer algo, pero lo único que habían aceptado casi todos había sido el café. Fuera de eso nada parecía variar en aquél lugar.

Después de la hora de la merienda, Lupin sugirió que lo mejor era que el grupo volviese a casa dado que ahí no podían hacer nada más que entorpecer. Menos Ron y George todos protestaron. Sin embargo, Ginny y Harry terminaron por acceder. Al resto no hubo manera de moverlos de allí.

Pansy parecía una fuente inagotable de lágrimas. Pasaba de estar sentada en la camilla sosteniendo a su amigo de la mano, a abrazarse a Blaise o a Draco. Éstos dos intentaban mostrarse estoicos para poder sostenerla, pero las profundas ojeras bajo sus rostros delataban su verdadero estado de propia preocupación. Hermione se sentía por un lado un poco intrusa allí, en medio de aquél grupo que más que amigos era de hermanos, pero sabía que estaba bien, que ellos la necesitaban.

Luna parecía completamente ajena a todo lo que no fuera Theo. Desde el momento que despertó se quedó quietita sentada al lado de su cabecera meciendo los pies. Cada tanto alzaba la cabeza cuando alguien se dirigía directamente a ella. Durante el resto del tiempo sencillamente parecía estar en otra parte.

Nadie se atrevía tampoco a sacarla de ese estado. Quizás porque cada uno cargaba con sus propias cruces en ese momento o quizás porque en cierta forma la entendían y no la querían perturbar. Hermione cada tanto se atrevía a apretar con cariño su hombro como para hacerle notar que estaba allí y contaba con ella, a lo que recibía una sonrisa triste que al menos le indicaba que Luna, aunque no lo pareciera, también estaba ahí.

— — — — — — — — — —

-¡Hasta que al fin se dignan a aparecer! -exclamó Astoria cuando parte del grupo volvió a hacer acto de presencia en Grimmauld Place. Ninguno pareció llevarle demasiado el apunte.

-¿Dónde están los demás? -se preocupó Daphne. No sólo porque habían aparecido la mitad de sus compañeros sino por las caras que traían los que lo habían hecho.

-Hirieron a Nott -respondió Harry con sequedad. Las hermanas como en espejo ahogaron un grito tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

-Oh, por Morgana… ¿cómo está?

-¡Te dije que algo malo había sucedido! -le chilló Astoria a su hermana- ¡Tranquilamente podrían haber muerto!

-Cuánto ánimo… -ironizó George mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-¿Acaso tienes la capacidad de preocuparte por alguien? -soltó esta vez Ginny.

-Si, por mi misma -contestó la morena sin vergüenza alguna- Si se morían tendríamos que quedarnos aquí encerradas por siempre…

Todos se miraron sin poder creer que en verdad aquella serpiente fuera tan insensible. Hasta su propia hermana había revoleado los ojos al oírla.

-Ignórenla -dijo con hastío- ¿Pueden decirme cómo está Theo, por favor?

-Inconsciente -volvió a responder Harry- Fue alcanzado por las garras de un hombre lobo y la herida fue bastante profunda -se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz- Perdió mucha sangre y por eso no despierta aún, pero la sanadora se mantiene optimista. Nos mandaron aquí antes de poder saber algo más.

Daphne se dejó caer en el sillón soltando un suspiro profundo.

-¿Esto nunca va a acabar, verdad?

— — — — — — — — — —

La señora Weasley les había hecho llegar algo para cenar y al terminar todos volvieron a dispersarse. Hermione se había quedado al lado de Luna, mientras ésta contemplaba el sueño de Theo. Draco, que se había mantenido hasta entonces en la cocina con Pansy y Blaise se asomó por la puerta y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo acompañara.

La improvisada enfermería montada por La Orden no era en verdad muy grande. No era más que dos habitaciones, una cocinita, una muy pequeña sala de estar, o mejor dicho recibidor y un patiecito trasero. A este último sitio la llevó Draco.

Una vez cruzaron las puertas corredizas, Hermione no pudo contener el suspiro que escapó de sus labios. Había pasado casi todo el día encerrada en aquél lugar y recién ahora notaba cuánto necesitaba tomarse un respiro. El ambiente en general era una locura y el simple aire ya se notaba tenso. La preocupación hacía mella en ellos. Las sonrisas eran pocas y forzadas, los ojos de todos habían perdido brillo y apenas intercambiaban palabras entre ellos. No veía la hora de que todo por fin terminara de una buena vez.

Sintió las manos de Draco apoyarse sobre sus hombros y como luego, lentamente, comenzaba a masajearle la zona. La relajación fue instantánea. Tras unos minutos así, Draco bajó sus manos hasta abrazarla por la cintura y pegarla a él. Ella relajó la cabeza echándola hacia atrás, apoyándola en su pecho, y él la recibió con un dulce beso en la cabeza.

-Probablemente no es el día que desearías tener, y sin lugar a dudas no es el que te mereces. Acaban de pasar las doce de la noche y lo único que se me ocurre decirte es que daré todo de mi porque puedas sacar algo positivo de este día, que si bien no puedo hacer nada para que las cosas vayan mejor, intentaré robarte cuantas sonrisas me sean posibles. -Hermione se mantenía en silencio escuchándolo, algo caliente había comenzado a expandirse sobre su pecho apenas él comenzó a hablar. No pudo contenerse las ganas de mirarlo a los ojos y se giró entre sus brazos. El movimiento y la nueva posición no hicieron que él dejara de hablar- Confío con todas mis fuerzas que éste sólo será el primero que pasemos juntos de muchos otros, y que tendré la posibilidad de compensarte y darte el día que te mereces…

-Ya me has robado la primera -sonrió y la felicidad llegó a sus ojos, haciéndolo sonreír también a él.

-Feliz cumpleaños, bonita. -Hermione lo abrazó con fuerzas intentando contener las lágrimas. Con todo lo sucedido estaba por demás sensible y él tenía razón, si bien su cumpleaños nunca había significado gran cosa para ella, lejos estaba este de ser el día que habría deseado. Pero él estaba ahí, diciéndole un puñado de cosas que la hacían sentir enormemente dichosa. Se separó un poco de él pero sólo para hacerse lugar y poder besarlo. Ella podía sin dudas sacar algo positivo de ese día. Ya lo había hecho y apenas había comenzado.

— — — — — — — — — —

Un rato bastante largo después, Draco arrastró a Hermione hasta la cocina donde todavía estaban Blaise y Pansy. Blaise trataba de mostrarse como siempre, pero para la morena era imposible ocultar la oscuridad de sus ojeras en contraste con lo pálido de su piel, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su nariz colorada. Nunca creyó llegar a ver a Parkinson en ese estado.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Granger -la saludó Blaise forzando una sonrisa y abrazándola quedamente. Pansy hizo una mueca desde su lugar.

-Siento no ser precisamente una fiesta ahora mismo…

-Oh, ven aquí, tonta -Hermione se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza conteniendo sus propias lágrimas.

-Mira como te ha amaestrado la Gryffindor que trató de tonta y en vez de hechizarla la abrazas -se burló Blaise robándole una breve risa a ambas.

-Cállate que has sido tú el que quiso… -comenzó a replicarle pero la enorme mano del moreno cubrió por completo su boca impidiéndoselo. Pansy luchaba por liberarse, zamarreándose, pataleando, y hasta intentando morderlo, pero el chico supo salir airoso de todos sus intentos. Draco los miraba divertido y Hermione no podía evitar preguntarse qué demonios había pasado ahí. Sin dudas estaba referido a ella, y las ideas de Blaise no solían ser muy convencionales, lo que en cierta forma la preocupaba. Pero tuvo que dejar de cavilar en sus propios pensamientos cuando la imagen de las dos serpientes pelándose como niños fue demasiado como para aguantar la risa.

Sin despegar los ojos de su chica, Draco pensaba en cuan lejana le parecía la última vez que la había escuchado carcajearse de manera tal. Era incluso contagioso. Ese calorcito que tan familiar se a había hecho últimamente se hacía presente mientras sus oídos se llenaban de aquél sonido. A pesar de todo, estaba encaminado a que el cumpleaños de la castaña no fuera un completo fiasco, sólo tenía que seguir por la misma línea.

No tenía en cuenta, pensó instantes después, cuando la voz de Luna quebró el silencio general de la estancia pidiendo por alguien, que pueden haber factores externos que nos empujen y nos saquen del eje que buscábamos mantener.

— — — — — — — — — —

Afortunadamente los gritos de Luna eran por un buen motivo: Theo había despertado.

Aunque al principio, el chico tenía la garganta tan seca a causa de las pociones que le habían suministrado que no podía hablar. Preso del nerviosismo que esto le había producido había comenzado a zamarrear a Luna por el brazo, quién poco antes había caído en brazos de Morfeo. Luna gritó y todo se había desatado en un estado de pánico general.

Pronto todo no sería más que una anécdota, pero por ahora todos mantenían sus corazones latiendo por poco en sus gargantas.

La sanadora había llegado en un suspiro y con la misma velocidad había sacado a todos allí, pese a las múltiples protestas. No tardó mucho en volver a salir. La tranquilidad que irradiaba en las expresiones de su rostro fueron un bálsamo inmediato para todos los chicos que esperaban ansiosos parados en la puerta.

-Theo está bien -anunció soltando todo el aire de golpe. Como si al pronunciar la frase se sacara toda la presión de la situación de encima- Ha respondido perfectamente a las pociones, aunque obviamente aún se siente fatigado y con algo de dolor…

-Gracias Cirse -soltó Pansy en un sollozo mientras Blaise la volvía a abrazar.

-¿Y sobre su… condición? -preguntó Blaise. La mujer tomó aire con fuerza.

-Lamentablemente no hay nada que pueda decirles aún. Cómo ya les ha comentado el Profesor Lupin, está completamente descartada la transformación, pero sin dudas secuelas habrán. Sólo las podremos descubrir con el pasar de los días… -explicó con paciencia- Va a ser un proceso de auto-re-descubrimiento, también, por lo que su amigo necesitará de su apoyo y colaboración más que nunca. -Todos asintieron solemnes- Pero deben saber que Theo no será el mismo de siempre… cuán o cuáles serán sus cambios no los sabemos, pero deben estar preparados y siempre pensar que si para ustedes es difícil, para el lo es mucho más. -Todos la miraban en silencio, cada uno procesando a su manera las palabras de la medimaga. -Ahora, a pesar de su cansancio, el muchacho insiste en que quiere verlos. Es tan tozudo que no descansará hasta que lo haga, así que los dejaré volver a pasar. Por favor, no lo entretengan mucho. Necesita reponer fuerzas.

La mujer no había terminado de hablar cuando el grupo de adolescentes se abalanzó dentro de la habitación.

-¡Oh, Theo! -chilló Pansy arrojándose de brazos abiertos sobre él- Maldito idiota, me has asustado tanto -sollozó. Theo le sonrió con cariño con un brazo y con el otro le acarició la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, pequeña -la consoló- Lo siento.

-Pansy, recuerda que nuestro amigo está débil -señaló Draco. La aludida se incorporó inmediatamente soltando una serie de disculpas.

-¿Tan poco alegres están de verme despierto? ¿Nadie más piensa saludarme? -bromeó el castaño tratando de ocultar su malestar corporal. Blaise arrastró a Draco con él y se unieron en un abrazo grupal cuidadoso.

-Me alegra verte bien, Theo… -le sonrió Hermione apretándole la mano- Nos tenías preocupados.

-También es bueno verte…

-¡Hoy es su cumpleaños! -exclamó Pansy desde más atrás.

-¿Es eso cierto? -Hermione asintió- ¡Oh, ven aquí! -tiró de su brazo hasta dejarla sobre él y poder abrazarla. -Feliz cumpleaños…

-Gracias, Theo. Es un buen regalo el saber que estás bien.

-Te conformas con poco. Espero que aquí mi amigo se porte con algo más que eso -bromeó. Draco gruñó algo por lo bajo. -¿Luna? -Cuando Hermione volvió a acomodarse en su sitio, al lado de Draco, el chico pudo ver a la pequeña rubia rezagada detrás de todos, mirando muy concentrada la manera en que sus propias manos se estrujaban.

-Hola, Theodore Nott -sonrió tímidamente.

-Luna estuvo muy preocupada por ti. -agregó Pansy con picardía- Fue imposible despegarla de tu lado todo este tiempo… -Los ojos de Theo brillaron cual esmeraldas.

-Todos estábamos muy preocupados… -se apresuró a aclarar. Antes que alguno de los dos dijera algo que arruinara el momento, Pansy terminó con la tertulia.

-Teniendo en cuenta que tú, maldito desgraciado, ya no corres peligro, voy a tomar las horas de sueño que me corresponden. -anunció recostándose en la camilla de al lado.

-No se supone que las camillas estén para eso… -la reprendió Hermione. Pansy simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Nosotros estamos aquí, los chicos en la Mansión, y no creo que haya otra redada sin que nos enteráramos -justificó- Además, si alguien llegara a necesitarla los gritos me despertarían y me iría por mis propios medios, o alguien se encargaría de bajar mi trasero de aquí. Deberían aprovechar las que están en la otra habitación, o el sillón de la Sala… aunque no parece muy cómodo. -Y dicho lo dicho se volteó y cerró los ojos.

-Maldita, hazte a un lado y hazme lugar -protestó Blaise empujándola a un costado para recostarse a su lado.

-Vayan -les sonrió Luna- Yo ya me acostumbré a dormir en esta silla…

No porque se hayan creído la excusa, sino porque no interferirían en que Theo y Luna tuvieran unos momentos para ellos, Draco y Hermione le sonrieron en agradecimiento, le dieron las buenas noches y salieron de allí.

En la habitación contigua, Amanda, la sanadora, preparaba frascos con pociones y acomodaba su instrumental de trabajo. Decidieron no molestarla y se encaminaron hacia la pequeña sala de estar.

-Al final, mi cumpleaños está yendo mejor de lo que esperaba -sonrió Hermione mientras se tendía a lo largo del sillón junto con Draco y se acurrucaba sobre su pecho.

-Y eso que recién empieza… -la provocó el rubio en un tono que a Hermione le erizó la piel.

-¿Tienes preparada alguna sorpresa para mi, Malfoy? -imitó su modo insinuante.

-Toda una vida de ellas, amor…

— — — — — — — — — —

Luna ya había dado por sentado que Theo había vuelto a dormirse cuando éste volvió a hablar, sobresaltándola.

-Si hubiera muerto, ¿habrías llorado por mi? -Luna casi se ahoga con su propia respiración ante la pregunta.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Una que respondes por sí o por no…

-¡Oh, Theodore, ni siquiera tienes que pensar en ello! Por supuesto lo habría hecho, ¡No tienes idea de cómo me puse al ver como estabas! -exclamó exasperándose un poco. No entendía la naturaleza de semejante cuestionamiento. ¿Qué clase de insensible creía que era?

-¿Eso significa que me has perdonado? -tanteó con una sonrisa. Luna no pudo tampoco ocultar la suya.

-Espero que no hayas arriesgado tu vida sólo para que te perdonara -bromeó

-Oh, no… sólo quería saber por una vez que se sentía actuar como un altruista Gryffindor -respondió en el mismo tono.

-¿Y cuál es tu deducción final?

-Apesta.

— — — — — — — — — —

Cuando Draco y Hermione se despertaron a la mañana siguiente, aún cómodamente incómodos en aquél sillón, se sorprendieron de no haberlo hecho antes dado el bullicio que había en el lugar.

A pesar de distinguir las voces de varias personas que no habían pasado la noche allí, nunca escucharon el sonido de las apariciones o de la puerta. Definitivamente habían estado exhaustos.

Tras una sonrisa compartida, un suave buenos días y un beso medio a las escondidas, decidieron levantarse y unirse al resto de la gente.

Estaban todos en la pequeña cocinita. No eran muchos, pero al ser un espacio tan reducido parecían multiplicados. Además de Amanda, Luna, Blaise y Pansy habían vuelto Tonks, Remus y Bill.

-¡Theo puede volver a casa! -fue la frase con la que Luna los recibió.

-¿Enserio? -preguntó sorprendida la castaña. La sanadora asintió.

-Médicamente Theodore ya está bien. Todo lo que queda es descanso para reponerse, lo que podrá afianzar con ayuda de algunas pociones. Y sobre su estado, sea lo que sea en lo que desemboque, no hay nada que podamos hacer… No hay motivo para tenerlo retenido aquí.

-¿Cuándo hay Luna llena? -preguntó Draco

-Ha pasado hace una semana -respondió Remus- Se repetirá recién a principios del próximo mes…

-Pero eso no afectará al chico -esta vez habló Bill- Sólo puede que su humor y estado anímico varíen más inestablemente… posiblemente se muestre más osco que en lo general. Pero su conducta no se alterará en más que eso… la Luna llena afecta a la metamorfosis, y Theo gracias a Merlín no pasará por eso.

-¿Él sabe de su estado? -volvió a preguntar el rubio.

-Sí, y lo tomó bastante bien -respondió la mujer- Creo que lo tuvo claro desde el momento en que despertó.

-Theo nunca fue idiota -terció Blaise

-Y está extrañamente de buen humor -agregó Pansy

-¿Verdad que sí? Hasta parece una persona sociable… -Todos rieron ante el comentario del moreno.

-Ahora está descansando -retomó la seriedad Amanda- Pero cuando despierte pueden darle la noticia.

-Nosotros los ayudarnos con el traslado. -anunció Tonks- Harry ya está avisado así que donde le de la señal bajará las barreras para que podamos aparecernos tranquilamente allí…

Y así fue. Alrededor de una hora después todos se encontraban en el salón principal de la Mansión Black. Incluidas las Greengrass.

-Te ves terrible -soltó Astoria al contemplar el estado de su ex compañero.

-Gracias Astoria -sonrió sarcástico- Aunque debo reconocer que me veía mucho mejor con la herida abierta… ya sabes, la sangre por todos lados da un look incomparable -La chica hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras se volvía más pálida de lo habitual. Sin embargo se guardó cualquier posibilidad de respuesta para ella misma.

-Bueno. No atosiguen al muchacho que debe descansar -los reprendió Tonks cuando todos estaban apiñados a su lado saludándolo.

-Ya descansé lo suficiente -protestó.

-Theo… -el tono de respuesta no tenía nada que envidiarle al de McGonagall

-Bueno, pero a la noche festejaremos tu cumpleaños -miró a Hermione- y no negociaré eso…

-¡Hermione, es tu cumpleaños! -chilló Ginny mientras se abalanzaba sobre su amiga abrazándola. Pronto todos los demás la imitaron en acción, todos un poco avergonzados por no haberse dado cuenta antes del día que era y que fuese una serpiente quién se los había hecho notar.

-Ya solté la bomba -dijo el castaño satisfecho y se dirigió a sus amigos- ¿Me escoltan? -Blaise soltó una carcajada antes de tomar su varita y levitar la camilla en la que Theo reposaba. -¡Cómo me choques contra las paredes me vengaré Blaise! ¡Sabes que lo haré!

— — — — — — — — — —

Apenas todos se habían dispersado un poco, Draco arrastró a Hermione hasta el patio y le pidió que le esperara allí.

Presuroso se dirigió a la cocina, encontrándose con Pansy que lo esperaba con una sonrisa y una cesta en la mano.

-Eres la mejor -le dijo cuando llegó hasta ella y le depositó un beso en la frente.

-Lo sé -fanfarroneó ella ayudándole a tomar la cesta- El tupper cuadrado tiene los sándwich de pavo, el rectangular la tarta de melaza que le gusta a ella, el pequeño un poco de ensalada y el redondo una pequeña tarta de chocolate y fresas… no pude hacer nada más elaborado con el poco tiempo que me diste -reprochó.

-Demasiado hiciste, realmente no puedo creer todo lo que preparaste en tan poco tiempo.

-Por ti puedo hacer verdadera magia -bromeó- Ahora ve, que la chica está esperándote.

-Tienes razón. Gracias, pequeña -le besó la mejilla.

-Ya me lo pagarás con hermosos sobrinos algún día -rió- Hazle pasar un buen cumpleaños.

Y con esa meta en mente y la canasta tomada con fuerza se encaminó nuevamente a los jardines.

Sabía que Hermione seguía allí, como le había pedido, exactamente en el mismo lugar.

-¿Bonita vista? -le preguntó en un susurro al llegar a su lado. Ella se sobresaltó. Maldita serpiente sigilosa. No lo había sentido.

-Ahora sí -le contestó ella con los ojos fijos en él, los cuales podía percibir perfectamente.

-Granger, no necesito que agrandes mi ego -sonrió de lado. La muchacha rió y lo beso suave en los labios.

-Es un bonito día. -comentó- Pocas veces me han tocado cumpleaños con Sol.

-El verano se rehúsa a irse -concedió él. Ella soltó una carcajada y él la miró extrañado -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Pensaba en cuánto hacía que no tenía una conversación tan banal cómo hablar sobre el clima. Se siente bien. -dijo relajada.

-El mundo se ha vuelto un poco loco últimamente… ¿no? -bromeó

-Quizás, sí, un poco… -le siguió el juego. -¿Qué traes ahí? -preguntó al ver la canasta que el rubio todavía mantenía sujeta. Inmediatamente la apoyó sobre el piso y la abrió.

-Oh, ya me habías distraído al punto de casi olvidarlo -sonrió comenzando a sacar las cosas de adentro. Además de los tuppers que Pansy le había preparado había una botella con jugo de calabaza, algunos cubiertos, platos y vasos y un mantel floreado.

-¿Un pic-nic?

-Sí. Pansy se ha esforzado en hacerme el favor -le reconoció- Me explicó que contenía cada uno de estos, pero lo cierto es que lo olvide. Hay sándwich y tarta…

-Recuérdame agradecerle por esto… ¡tarta de melaza! -exclamó contenta al destapar uno. Draco rió ante su actitud aniñada. -¿Ya podemos comer?

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Lo cierto es que no lo tenía hasta recién -reconoció con vergüenza- pero ver esto me tentó y creo que abrió mi apetito…

-Mañosa -rió abiertamente el rubio.

-Si tú no tienes hambre puedo esperar…

-Yo sí lo tengo -dijo firme- Haberme salteado el desayuno me tiene famélico.

-¡Genial! -exclamó sin ocultar su emoción y tomando un trozo de la dichosa tarta.

Comieron tranquilamente, entre sonrisas y más comentarios banales. Hermione protestó cuando Draco sacó el pastel, dado que ya había comido hasta llenarse. De todos modos hizo el "sacrificio" de forzar su estómago un poco más para poder comer un pedazo. Un pedazo que ya iba siendo en realidad el segundo.

-¡Está delicioso! -exclamó llevándose una nueva cucharada a la boca- Le pediré a Pansy que lo prepare más seguido.

-Blaise suele decir que, al menos él, tiene un segundo estómago únicamente reservado para los postres…

-Debe tener razón porque de otra forma no me explico cómo estoy pudiendo tragar todo esto -rió ella sin aminorar en su comer.

-Mi prima antes de irse me ha dicho que a la noche regresarán, y que Ginny habló con la señora Weasley y quiere prepararte una cena especial. Va a ser todo un espectáculo verla pelear por la cocina con Pansy, ella ya estaba pensando en que prepararía bajo sugerencias de Blaise y Theo -le contó- Y te recomendaría dejar algo de lugar en ese estómago -bromeó haciéndola palidecer.

-Voy a morir -sentenció con seriedad- Para peor las dos son de ofenderse cuando no te comes todo lo que te ponen delante -se lamentó.

-Siéntate al lado de Blaise, él siempre tiene lugar para más comida y un eficiente truco para pasarla de un plato a otro sin que nadie lo note -le guiñó el ojo, ella rió abiertamente.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, luego negociaré con él.

-Tengo algo para ti -dijo él de repente, incorporándose.

-Por favor, dime que no es más comida.

-No puedo negarlo -rió- Pero al menos no estás obligada a comerlo ahora.

-¿Tan flaca estoy que todos quieren alimentarme?

-Eres perfecta. -sentenció provocándole sonrojo

-Bueno, que tienes para mi -le tendió la mano palma arriba, esperando que le depositara el paquete.

-Veo que te gustan los regalos… -observó divertido, ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿A quién no? No me haré la modesta negándolo. Anda, dame lo que tienes -demandó con fingida soberbia. Draco accedió a la orden y sacó tres paquetes, de distintos tamaños, del bolsillo interior de su túnica.

-Que hayas usado mi hechizo ya es un regalo -lo molestó ella al reconocer su hechizo de expansión indetectable.

-Es de mucha ayuda -reconoció- ¿Ahora que los tienes tardas en abrirlos? -preguntó al verla observar los paquetes- ¿Quién te entiende?

-Yo -rió ella- Me gusta observarlos… me alegra que los hayas envuelto tú mismo.

-Disculpa por no ser tan prolijo -replicó

-No era una burla. De verdad me alegra -aclaró- ¿Cuál abro primero? -inquirió en un tono que a Draco volvió a recordarle a la actitud una niña pequeña.

Draco no había pensando en si en realidad había importancia en el orden en que abriera sus regalos. Pero al presentarle la castaña la perspectiva, de pronto le pareció una buena idea.

-Mmm, abre primero el rectangular, que ya tienes una leve idea de que se trata -le pidió. Hermione inmediatamente rasgó el papel.

-¡Bombones! -chilló- ¡Amo los chocolates!

-Lo sé -se jactó él, ella lo miró con una enorme sonrisa.

-No tendrán amortentia ¿verdad?

-Tendrás que correr el riesgo… -le siguió el juego.

-Vale la pena.

-Sí puedo decirte que detrás la caja indica cual es cada sabor.

-Prefiero sorprenderme -respondió en un tono que a Draco se le antojó extremadamente sensual. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

-Ahora abre el grande -Hermione volvió su atención a los paquetes y abrió el indicado con la misma emoción. Sus ojos se agrandaron y abrió la boca con sorpresa. Ante los segundos de silencio Draco se obligó a preguntar -¿Te gusta?

-¿Que si me gusta? -preguntó casi en un grito- ¡Draco esto es…! ¿Dónde lo has conseguido?

-Debo confesar que no es un libro nuevo, es usado… -comentó como si a ella en realidad le importase en absoluto- Sabía que tenía algo sobre esto en la biblioteca de mi familia y lo he mandado a Snape a buscarlo…

-¿Snape es tu chico de los mandados? -preguntó divertida ante la idea

-En realidad no estaba muy contento con eso, pero no puede negarme nada -sonrió con orgullo.

-Es maravilloso, Draco. No sé como agradecértelo… -hablaba obnubilada, pasando los dedos una y otra vez sobre las letras que sobresalían en la tapa de aquél libro que rezaban "Magia Celta y el poder de los Druidas" -He dado vuelta toda la biblioteca de aquí, y no pude hallar nada sobre esto.

-Más allá de saciar tu apetito de conocimiento, es algo que te atañe directamente a ti. Es importante que estés informada sobre esto -le acarició arriba del estómago, justo donde estaba su cicatriz- Estoy imposibilitado de leerlo por mí mismo, y sé que tu en realidad hallarás placer en hacerlo.

-No te has equivocado -le sonrió ampliamente- No puedo creer que después de esto aún haya otro regalo más. Es demasiado.

-Tú misma has dicho que te gustan los regalos, no peques de modesta ahora -la reprendió en chiste.

-No lo hago -se defendió- Estoy más que contenta con tener tantos.

-Me alegra. Ahora abre el que queda. Es un tanto más… personal. -este último reconocimiento logró ponerla nerviosa de un instante a otro. Ya no estaba tan apresurada por abrirlo, la ansiedad había menguado dándole paso a ese nerviosismo repentino.

Cuando no tuvo más tonterías con las cuales hacer tiempo y tuvo que desenvolver el regalo, se dio cuenta que constaba de dos partes. Por un lado, había una caja cuadrada, que sólo bastó con mirar las imágenes ilustrativas para darse cuenta que se trataba de una cámara fotográfica mágica. No fue capaz de reaccionar lo efusivamente que lo habría hecho porque instantáneamente descubrió que la otra parte del regalo constaba de un álbum.

El nerviosismo se hizo completamente a un lado y abrió apresuradamente las páginas víctima de la intriga.

La primer página estaba escrita con aquella caligrafía que tan bien había aprendido a reconocer. Su corazón latió con más fuerza.

" _Nuestra historia no ha sido el cuentos de hadas habitual. Pero eso no significa que al final no podamos ser felices y comer perdices._

 _Escribimos cada página como pudimos, dando pasos equivocados, tomando caminos erróneos. Pero cada una de esas acciones nos han llevado a donde estamos hoy, y lo más importante, a cómo lo estamos…_

 _Transitamos varias páginas por separado. Es hora que empezamos a escribir las páginas en blanco juntos._

 _Tuyo_

 _Ayer, hoy y siempre_ "

Los ojos de Hermione estaban llenos de lágrimas cuando terminó de leer. Las mismas que comenzaron a caer incesantes una vez que comenzó a pasar las páginas.

En ellas había fotografías de ambos, generalmente por separado, desde el primer día que sus caminos se cruzaron. La mayoría tenían anotaciones a los márgenes con comentarios de Draco, que variaban entre halagos hacia ella, comentarios despectivos hacia sus amigos, y preguntas poco modestas de cómo no se había fijado en él antes con lo guapo que era. Pero sin dudas, dada la mente analítica que era, no podía dejar de preguntarse de dónde había sacado todas esas imágenes de ella. Eran demasiado personales, momentos compartidos con sus amigos, o de ella simplemente leyendo en la biblioteca o bajo un árbol… cosas que ni siquiera Collin podría haber capturado.

-Theo me ayudó con esto -le dijo como si leyera sus pensamientos- Usamos un pensadero con mis recuerdos, los fuimos congelando y Theo encontró la manera de hacer copias como fotográficas de ello… por eso la calidad no es la misma.

Cómo un balde de agua fría la verdad que siempre estuvo frente a ella, le cayó encima: Draco siempre había estado ahí. No sólo cuidándola en las batallas. No. Ahí, en el día cotidiano. En sus desayunos y horas de descanso. Tan en frente suyo que ni siquiera había sido capaz de notarlo.

No sabía si Draco había continuado hablando, su cerebro se había semi-desconectado y lo único que pudo hacer fue arrojarse sobre él y besarlo con premura. Draco fue completamente tomado por sorpresa, por lo que al tener todo el peso de la chica de golpe encima suyo, no pudo mantener el equilibrio y calló recostado hacia atrás. Ella seguía encima de él sin despegar sus labios y él no podía hacer más que corresponderle y abrazarla por la cintura.

-Cualquiera puede vernos -mencionó él aún sobre su boca, en un instante fugaz de cordura.

-No me importa -admitió ella- Ya todos saben que estamos juntos.

-¿Estamos juntos?- bromeó él, apretándola más contra sí

-Idiota -rió ella acostándose a su lado, sobre el césped. De pronto una idea cruzó su mente y tomó la cámara de fotos. -Empecemos a escribir -anunció apuntándolos con el aparato.

-Yo… no así -murmuró él por lo bajo.

-¿Así? ¿A qué te refieres? -inquirió confusa.

-Mis ojos -respondió sin más y giró la cabeza incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Algo irónico teniendo en cuanta que no podía verla.

-Tus ojos son hermosos…

-Granger… -protestó con frustración. Hermione entendió que no debía presionarlo. Al menos no era una charla que debían tener ahora, lo que no significaba que lo dejaría pasar sin más. Ya trataría con eso en otro momento.

-Está bien. Ciérralos. -le ordenó. Y Draco se encontró accediendo incluso antes de pensar que era lo que estaba haciendo. De lo siguiente que fue consciente fue de los labios de Hermione en su mejilla y del sonido de obturación de la cámara.

Abrió los ojos y pronto Hermione le sostuvo la mano con fuerza. Al instante ya no todo era negro para él, estaba viendo por sus ojos. No era algo a lo que se acostumbraría con facilidad.

Aunque por la perspectiva pareciera la suya, la mano que aparecía frente suyo sosteniendo la foto y esperando los últimos segundos antes que la imagen se hiciera visible, era de Hermione.

Pronto la fotografía comenzó a dejarse ver. Hermione le plantaba un fuerte beso en la mejilla y él parecía cerrar los ojos producto de eso, lo que le daba una carga de ternura e intimidad.

-Nos vemos bien -fue una aseveración. Lo cierto es que después de todo, esa era la prueba más tangible de que todo era real.

-¿Lo dudabas? -picó ella.

-Ni un poco -respondió él, dándole finalización al encantamiento y abrazándola con fuerza aún tendidos sobre el césped- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, cumpleañera?

-Quedarme así, aquí -dijo simplemente- ¿Podemos?

-Sus deseos son órdenes...

— — — — — — — — — —

-Voy a robarme a tu novia por un momento -canturreó Pansy llegando hasta ellos y tomando a Hermione de la mano para arrastrarla nuevamente dentro de la casa.

Sin decir ninguna palabra siguió llevándola consigo incluso escaleras arriba. Finalmente ingresaron a la habitación que Pansy compartía con sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Hermione sin aguantar un minuto más tanto misterio. Pansy rió. Como hacía bastante ya no la veía hacerlo.

-Sólo quería pasar un momento con mi amiga el día de su cumpleaños -dijo, aunque a la castaña le resultó poco convincente- Draco te monopoliza.

-Tampoco he pasado tanto tiempo sólo con él, Pans…

-¿Cómo que no? Apenas te he visto desde que llegamos hoy. -Hermione se sonrojó un poco al reconocer para sí que quizás su amiga tuviera un poco de razón. -No he tenido tiempo de darte tu regalo siquiera…

-¿Regalo? ¿Tienes un regalo para mi? -la morena asintió- ¿Cómo han hecho ustedes serpientes para conseguir regalos para mi? -preguntó confundida. Los ojos de Pansy se iluminaron.

-¿Draco te ha hecho un regalo? -la ilusión era evidente en su voz- Bueno, bueno. Después me das detalles de eso. Ahora toma…. -dijo tendiéndole un paquete que Hermione no entendió desde cuándo y cómo tenía escondido tras de su espalda.

Era una caja perfectamente cuadrada, de tamaño medio. A Hermione le encantaba evaluar los paquetes antes de abrirlos, no sólo por intentar adivinar que tenían dentro, era una tontería a la que sólo ella encontraba sentido. Su papel era plateado con unas serpentinas color violeta, al igual que el moño que adornaba desde el centro, casi del mismo tamaño del paquete en sí.

Notando la ansiedad de su amiga porque abriera el regalo de una vez, le dio el gusto y rompió el envoltorio. Debajo del papel se encontraba una caja negra que no tardó en destapar. Dentro descubrió un fino conjunto de ropa interior color verde oscuro y con algunos detalles en el encaje en color negro. Su mandíbula se desencajó.

-Precioso, ¿verdad?

-Más que eso -admitió la chica evaluando profundamente la pieza de lencería que sostenía entre sus manos- Pero es demasiado… atrevido para mí.

-Granger, es hora que dejes de lado las braguitas de algodón blancas… -bromeó la chica al ver cómo los colores habían subido en el rostro de la otra.

-¡Mis braguitas no son de algodón blanco! -protestó- pero tampoco son tan… atrevidas -repitió. Pansy volvió a reír.

-Sales con Draco Malfoy, nena. Atrevido es lo mínimo a lo que puedes aspirar.

-Con Draco todavía no… -tartamudeó poniéndose visiblemente nerviosa de golpe.- Además, no es que él vaya a apreciarlo.

-¡Oh, ya lo sé! Sino me enojaría porque no me lo hubiesen contado -dijo- Pero eso no quiere decir que algún día pasara… y a menos que suceda demasiado espontáneamente, debes estar preparada. -explicó con la paciencia con la que se le explica a un niño- Y además de que Draco no es tonto y podrá reconocer el encaje con sus propias manos, sé que ustedes tienen sus trucos y se las ingeniará para verlo- Hermione volvió a mirar sus nuevas bragas de encaje con aprehensión.

-Nada de braguitas blancas. -determinó en voz alta. Pansy soltó una carcajada.

-No, Mione. Nada de braguitas blancas.

— — — — — — — — — —

La gente había empezado a llegar antes de lo esperado. Pansy se había puesto como loca y había mandado a Hermione escaleras arriba para que buscaran qué ponerse.

No había manera de explicarle que era una reunión familiar, algo sencillo, y no hacía falta tanto preparativo. Pero Pansy no tenía comprensión del concepto "algo sencillo".

Ella había optado por una remera cuello bote, que dejaba sus hombros al total descubierto y una falda negra larga hasta los pies. Se había rizado el cabello en armados bucles dando la sensación de tener una melena aún más corta.

Hermione dio vuelta su armario pero nada de lo que elegía parecía conformar a su amiga. Finalmente Pansy accedió a que se pusiera una camisa azul que iba anudada a la cintura y un pantalón palazzo negro que hacía lucir sus piernas todavía más largas. Se había acomodado el cabello en un rodete suelto que dejaba caer algunos mechones desprolijos. Pansy la había obligado a punta de varita a estrenar el conjunto que le había regalado.

Recibieron varios silbidos por parte de los hombres que ya esperaban en la sala. Hermione se sonrojó visiblemente, mientras Pansy parecía ni siquiera haberlo notado.

-¿Es muy temprano para que ya te pida que vayamos a buscar un espejo? -Draco la tomó por la cintura pegándola a él por la espalda y hablándole al oído. -¿Acaso tienes tu cintura al descubierto? -Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

-Consíganse una habitación.

-Tenemos una -respondió sonriente- ¿Vamos?

-¡Ni se les ocurra! Tienen toda la noche -protestó creyéndolos capaz de hacerlo. Con un movimiento de varita trajo hasta ellos uno de los espejos de la casa y lo puso delante de la castaña -Haz tu magia. No se tarden. -Draco entendió al instante lo que sucedía y plantó una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. A Hermione no le quedó alternativa que acceder y vincularlos. -Wow -soltó el rubio al instante que la imagen se proyectó en su cabeza.

-¿No es… mucho? -preguntó tímidamente.

-¿Ha sido Pansy, verdad? -casi rió por la notable incomodidad de su chica. Ella asintió fervientemente con la cabeza. -Estás hermosa -besó su cabeza- Me pregunto que diría la Granger de Hogwarts si se viese vestida así…

-No me hagas plantearme esas cosas que todavía estoy a tiempo de volver y cambiarme -amenazó

-No podría permitirlo… aunque la verdad me pone bastante celoso saber que todos tendrán sus ojos clavados en ti. -susurró pegándola más contra él. Hermione acabó el encantamiento y se giró para besarlo. -Al menos soy el único que puede hacer esto -repitió el beso.

-Tonto -llegó a murmurar antes que él volviese a pegar sus labios. Por un momento se entregó a aquél beso, olvidando completamente donde se encontraban y toda la gente que daba vueltas por allí. Pero aquella burbuja sólo duró hasta que el sonido de algo estrellándose y rompiéndose contra el suelo los separó de inmediato.

-¡Hermione! -la exclamación ahogada de la señora Weasley la hizo palidecer. Quizá no estaba tan acertada al creer que ya todo el mundo estaba al tanto de su relación con Draco. -¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Ron? -la pregunta la sacó de su estupor.

-¿Disculpe?

-Mira que engañar así a mi hijo luego de todo lo que mi familia ha hecho por ti… ¡y así de despreocupados, cómo si no les importara que él pudiera verlos!

-Molly yo…

-Guárdate tus excusas, niña.

-Señora, no es que quiera faltarle el respeto pero yo no voy a permitir que le siga hablando de ese modo a mi novia -habló Draco. Y por su propia experiencia, aunque no pudiera verla, se imaginó a la perfección la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados que provocó en la mujer- Así cómo oye. Hermione es mi novia ahora. Su hijo y ella han terminado hace bastantes meses ya.

-Ronnie no me ocultaría algo así…

-Molly, el chico dice la verdad -Tonks llegó por detrás con el pequeño Teddy en brazos. Inmediatamente el niño se arrojó a los brazos de su tío- No sé porque Ron no te lo ha contado, pero Hermione y él terminaron hace tiempo ya… deberías haberlo notado en las últimas reuniones de la Orden.

-Pero…

-Draco es mi primo, y aunque aprecie mucho a tu hijo no voy a dejar que se metan en la relación que mantiene con Hermione. Los chicos ya son grandes para ocuparse solos. -dijo con una seriedad que Draco nunca había escuchado en su prima. Algo en su interior se produjo al reconocer que era a él a quién defendía. El pequeño en sus brazos comenzó a dar palmitas como si hubiese entendido algo del discurso de su madre- Gracias cielo -le agradeció ella bromeando y besándole la cabecita, la cual se volvió de un color violeta chillón al instante.

-Tienes razón -reconoció la mujer soltando el aire- Lo siento querida. A veces olvido que a mis hijos parecen haberlos criado los lobos. -le dio un apretón de manos- Perdoname tú también, cariño -se dirigió a Draco- Ahora voy a terminar de preparar la cena -dijo y salió abruptamente de allí. Hermione se sintió un poco mal al sentir la vergüenza que la mujer estaba pasando por culpa de su hijo. Así como tampoco podía dejar de preguntarse por qué Ron no les había contado nada a sus padres. Tembló ante la perspectiva de más gente enterándose ese día y más situaciones incómodas.

-¡Feliz Cumple, Herms! -exclamó la mujer abrazándola para luego tenderle un pequeño paquete -Es una chuchería. ¡Deja eso, Teddy, es para tía Hermione! -exclamó tratando de sacarle el paquete de las manos al pequeño que se había estirado sorpresivamente para tomarlo. Hermione rió ante la escena.

-¿Me ayudas a abrirlo, pequeño? -Al niño pareció parecerle suficiente porque con los ojos brillantes asintió.

-Yo no sé cuando ha crecido tanto… -exclamó su madre.

Hermione tomó el envoltorio de una punta mientras Teddy "la ayudaba" tirando del otro extremo. Cuando finalmente pudieron romper el envoltorio Hermione se encontró con una camiseta de muchos colores con una estampa de The Beatles en el centro.

-¡Me encanta, Tonks, gracias!

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Draco un poco molesto por sentirse apartado.

-Una remera de The Beatles.

-Oh, sigues alimentando a la gruppie -ironizó.

-¡Dejen de monopolizar a la cumpleañera! -fue la voz de Theo la que llamó su atención. Rápidamente Hermione se apresuró hasta el salón. El chico estaba sentado en el sillón, con Luna de un lado y Blaise del otro.

-¿Qué hacés aquí? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Dije que iría a descansar pero luego festejaría -alegó. -No podía permitir que tu primer cumpleaños entre serpientes no fuera una fiesta.

-Vaya concepto de fiesta… -protestó Pansy acercándose a ellos y echándole una mirada soberbia a la gente que los rodeaba.

-¿No deberías estar ocupada en la cocina? -la peleó Blaise. Pansy bufó.

-Ya no aguanto a esa mujer. Se la pasa dando órdenes… por suerte ya terminé lo que estaba preparando.

-¡A la mesa, ahora! ¡Ya está la comida! -se escuchó el grito de la mujer que se dirigía hacia el comedor desde la cocina.

-A eso me refiero.

— — — — — — — — — —

Puede decirse que comieron en relativa paz, dejando de lado las continuas protestas de la señora Weasley para con sus hijos, dado que hasta ellos parecían preferir el pavo relleno con mil hojas de papas con crema de Pansy antes que su pan de carne con calabaza grillada. Mas o menos lo mismo pasó a la hora del postre, aunque al ser dulce muchos hicieron el "sacrificio" de probar ambos.

Pansy no cabía en sí misma de gozo.

A pesar por el esfuerzo de Hermione, Tonks y hasta su tía Andrómeda por incluirlo en las charlas comunes, Draco parecía tener atención únicamente en Hermione y en el pequeño que no quería bajarse de sus brazos.

-¡Draco, no puedes darle pastel a Teddy! -chilló Nymphadora al ver como disimuladamente el chico le dejaba probar un pedazo del servido en su plato.

-Edward es un chico grande ya, ¿verdad? Que puede hacerle un poco de…

-¡Chocolate! -volvió a exclamar. Draco tenía que morderse los labios para contener la risa, cosa que su sobrino no se preocupaba por hacer. Reía abiertamente y sacudía sus bracitos. Su cabello se había vuelto rápidamente de color marrón oscuro, pronto todos los ojos de los adultos estaban puestos en él y ante semejante revelación comenzó a hacer morisquetas y dar golpes en la mesa con energía. -No puede haberle dado un subidón de azúcar sólo por se trocito, ¿no, mamá? -la mujer le sonrió tiernamente.

-No. Sólo le gusta llamar la atención tanto como a ti.

-Viene de familia -Acotó Blaise mirando divertídamente a su amigo.

-Lo lamento por la madre el día que tengas hijos -disparó ahora su prima.

-Serán una preciosidad -Hermione no se dio cuenta hasta después de cómo todas las miradas se habían clavado en ella luego de hablar y besar la mejilla del rubio.

-Nadie ha hablado de la belleza -ahora fue Theo el que habló buscando distender la situación- Menudo carácter.

-No hables de mi ahijado así, Nott -protestó Blaise. Ninguno del resto de los invitados parecía entender nada. Ron se levantó súbitamente de la mesa y se encerró en su cuarto.

-¿Tu ahijado? -preguntó Theo con fingida ofensa- ¿Y yo? ¿Quién ha decidido eso?

-Él -contestaron Hermione y Draco en simultáneo provocando la risa de todos aunque no terminaran de entender que es lo que sucedía. El moreno se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

— — — — — — — — — —

Los invitados se estaban quedando bastante más de lo que a los chicos les hubiese gustado. Theo había sido el primero en despedirse y subir, y Luna salió casi instantáneamente después.

Poco más tarde Draco le susurraba al oído a Hermione una convincente propuesta para imitarlos. Se disculparon alegando cansancio y salieron de allí pese a los berrinches de Teddy que había sido separado de su tío.

Apenas encarar las escaleras se tomaron de las manos. Por alguna razón se sintieron traviesos al hacerlo. Subieron los dos pisos a la carrerilla y riendo cada tanto hasta llegar a la puerta de sus habitaciones. Se quedaron parados en medio de las dos, como decidiendo qué hacer.

Separarse no era una opción.

Finalmente, sin dejar de reír, Hermione tironeó de Draco hasta entrar en su propio cuarto. Siguió sosteniendo su mano y guiándolo hasta llegar al borde de su cama. Ya no se reía. Estaba un poco avergonzada por su actitud tan decidida, algo que a Draco lo mataba de amor.

Por propio disfrute personal la dejó hacer. Quería ver hasta donde llegaba, hasta donde se atrevía. Fue gratamente sorprendido al sentir sus manos empujándolo sobre el pecho y se dejó caer sentado en el colchón. En un acto que Draco catalogaría como suicida, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a besarlo.

Cuando las pequeñas manos comenzaron a revolver su pelo tuvo que hacer una corrección mental. Suicida no… asesina. Aquella mujer acabaría con él suave y tortuosamente.

Empleando un poco de fuerza se arrastró hasta el centro de la cama con ella encima, manteniendo la posición. Instintivamente ella lo abrazó con las piernas, lo que profundizó el contacto de sus zonas íntimas y lo hizo jadear.

El sonido que escapó de la boca de su pareja fue como combustible para su momento de atrevimiento. Sin separar sus labios buscó a tientas las manos del rubio y las tomó guiándolas hasta los botones de su camisa, y dejándolas allí ella hizo lo propio con las suyas. Uno a uno fue desabrochándolos, con suma torpeza debido a los nervios, pero Draco parecía no darse cuenta de ello dado que la simple acción había logrado acelerar su respiración. Sus manos seguían inmóviles.

Una vez que Hermione logró quitarle la camisa, decidió encargarse ella misma de la tarea con la suya. Draco se separó un poco al notar que era ella la que se estaba desprendiendo sus propios botones, haciéndolo por fin reaccionar.

Quitó las manos de Hermione y con paciencia terminó con la labor. Una vez todos los botones estuvieron desprendidos la abrió un poco haciéndose lugar hacia su sostén. Volvió a besarla al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se aventuraba hacia sus pechos y los recorría con lentitud. Jadeó al reconocer el encaje. Esa mujer estaba hecha para destruirlo.

-Mierda -gruñó. Hermione sonrió triunfante. Se anotó mentalmente agradecerle a Pansy por eso también.

Las caricias comenzaron a ser cada vez más insistentes, más necesitadas, y pronto aquella pieza de lencería que Draco tanto había valorado, había sido mandada a volar. Hermione apenas sintió el despojo de la tela y el choque de sus pezones con el aire frío porque fueron cubiertos rápidamente por la boca de su dragón.

Sin ser consciente de su propio cuerpo, la cabeza de Hermione se echó hacia atrás mientras sus propias caderas tomaron vida propia comenzaron a moverse en un vaivén continuo que producía un roce de sus zonas íntimas que la aliviaba y enloquecía en igual medida.

Desde ahí todo fue cómo si la hubiesen metido en el ojo de un huracán. Todo era vorágine, gemidos, uñas y más jadeos. Draco también se movía debajo de ella pero nada parecía ser suficiente. Hermione no sabía que quería, pero sabía que necesitaba más.

Siguiendo sus instintos comenzó a alzarse y dejarse caer sobre él, como si diera pequeños saltitos. O al menos lo intentaba, porque los besos de Draco que seguían atendiendo sus pechos la desconcentraban bastante.

No podía dejar de gritar. Y por primera vez Draco tampoco se guardaba sus expresiones, lo que lograba excitarla más si cabía.

Comenzó a sentir aquella ya experimentada sensación en la boca del estómago que pronto comenzó a bajar a su vientre para pronto electrificar cada punto de su cuerpo. Se pegó con más fuerza hacia él sin separar sus cuerpos ni un mísero milímetro.

-Mierda -volvió a escuchar al rubio jadear. Podría haberse reído de lo repetitivo que era si hubiese tenido algo de fuerzas.

Los dos se mantuvieron jadeantes en la misma posición, abrazados, con la piel empapada en sudor, pero poco les importaba. La respiración entrecortada de Draco en su oído le ponía la piel de gallina. Él siempre se encargaba de hacerle saber que a pesar que la del orgasmo fuera ella, él también lo disfrutaba, pero esta vez era distinto. No necesitaba que él se lo dijera, ella lo sabía.

-Feliz cumpleaños a mi -bromeó contra su cuello. La risa de él sonó desde su pecho.

-Por un instante pensé que era yo el del cumpleaños -rió- Lo que me haces hacer…

-¿Te arrepientes? -preguntó un poco contrariada por el comentario.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve a San Mungo? ¿Acaso estás loca? -dijo entre risas- Hermione, me has echo acabar en mis pantalones como un niño. Si, es una vergüenza, pero ¿de verdad crees que puedo arrepentirme de ello?

-¿Tú…? ¿Yo? -tartamudeó completamente sorprendida por la revelación.

-Te diría que lo compruebes por ti misma, pero no es algo agradable… -Hermione apenas escuchaba lo que él lo decía. Ya no era sorpresa. Algo había comenzado a expandirse en su interior desde su pecho. Algo muy parecido al orgullo.

Sin premeditarlo volvió a arrojarse sobre él para besarlo, quién la acepto gustoso. A diferencia de sus últimos besos, impetuosos, salvajes, pasionales, esta vez se recorrieron con lentitud, disfrutando cada movimiento, cada recoveco de la boca del otro, cada enlace y choque entre sus lenguas.

Draco lentamente los recostó sobre la cama para mayor comodidad, los limpió con un movimiento de varita y así se quedaron por unos instantes.

-Gracias -susurró ella acurrucándose en su pecho

-¿Por?

-Por proponerte darme un poco de alegría el día de mi cumpleaños, en medio de tanta oscuridad y todo lo que está pasando.

-¿Lo logré?

-Con creces. Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que podía pedir. -Y no mentía ni un poco. Había comenzado el día sin siquiera ser consciente que ese era el día de su natalicio, demasiado preocupada en la salud de su compañero, demasiado tensa por todo lo que le había tocado vivir en las últimas horas. Y de repente apareció él, con una vista a las estrellas y unas cuantas palabras reconfortantes. Y de ahí en más toda la perspectiva de su día dio un giro total y pareció llenarse de buenas. Mucha gente de la que apreciaba había estado con ella en su día y lo que acababa de suceder era más que la frutilla del postre.

Porque la vida es eso, llevarte al fondo para que después puedas valorar aunque sea un poco de luz.

Porque siempre es más oscuro antes del amanecer.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Hola, sí estoy viva! He tardado mucho con el capítulo, no hace falta que me lo recuerden, y lo peor es que esta vez no ha sido total culpa de la falta de tiempo, sino que he estado completamente bloqueada._

 _Insistí cada día aunque no pudiera pasar de un misero párrafo, pero como dice el dicho "persevera y triunfarás" y finalmente pude terminarlo._

 _Lo bueno? Como resultado tienen un capítulo mega largo. El más largo hasta el momento. Así no se quejan... tanto._

 _Como siempre, espero que a pesar de las demoras sigan aquí, y que queden a gusto con el capítulo._

 _Iré respondiendo los rr del cap pasado al correr de los días... muy agradecida con cada uno de ellos!_

 _Nos vemos la próxima!_

 _ **Ilwen** ( 01/10/2016)_


	25. Las Lunas de Octubre son las más hermosa

**Recomendación musical:** _"Angel by the wings – Sia"_

* * *

 **Cap 24 – Las Lunas de Octubre son las más hermosas**

—¡Ya vas a decirme que sucedió anoche! —Chilló Pansy arrastrando a Hermione del brazo apenas bajó a la sala.

—¿Por qué tiene que haber pasado algo? —preguntó con claras intenciones de esquive.

—Oh, quizás porque llevabas lencería de acción, han bajado a desayunar casi al mediodía y que no han sido precisamente silenciosos… —Con este último punto Hermione se volvió mortalmente pálida.

—Yo… nosotros… ¿enserio? ¡Merlín, que vergüenza!

—Así que algo han hecho... —sonrió al ver delatada a su amiga. —Y no te preocupes, sólo los escuché yo cuando fui hacia tu cuarto. Luna se había quedado dormida en mi cama y me dio pena echarla.

—No se ha despegado de al lado de Theo…

—No. Pero tú no intentes cambiar de tema. —La reprendió. —Ya sé que algo ha pasado y ya no lo puedes negar. Ahora quiero los detalles.

—No es por negarlo, pero no ha sucedido lo que tú crees que ha sucedido… —Pansy la miró con una ceja encorvada. —¡De verdad! Sólo, bueno… hicimos cosas, pero no ESO.

-—A qué llamas " _cosas_ "? —se interesó.

—Cosas… —se sonrojó. —Ni siquiera nos quitamos la ropa… bueno, parte de la ropa —agregó retractándose.

—¿Se toquetearon? —inquirió sin pudor. Hermione iba poniéndose cada vez más colorada.

—Algo así. Yo estaba sentada sobre él, y bueno… —su voz fue volviéndose un murmullo que terminó de silenciarse bajo la carcajada de Pansy.

—¡Eres tan inocente! —le revolvió el cabello molestándola. —Le han dado al frota frota, está bien… ¿Lo has pasado bien? —Hermione asintió sacudiendo la cabeza, demasiado perturbada para hablar. —¿Te ha hecho acabar?

—¡Pansy! —chilló.

—¿Qué? -se defendió. —Es algo muy importante Mione…

—Sí, lo ha hecho. —Reconoció finalmente. —Siempre lo hace, es muy atento conmigo, pero… esta es la primera vez que lo ha hecho él también. —Se soltó un poco más, en confidencia con su amiga.

—No me extraña. —Dijo Pansy. —Draco puede ser bastante cabezotas como para controlarse.

—No entiendo por qué lo haría. —Pansy se encogió de hombros.

—Cuestión de orgullo o alguna de esas mierdas de macho. —Las dos rieron. —Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué se quedaron ahí… ¿todavía tienes dudas?

—Lo cierto es que no. —Confesó. —Si Draco hubiese intentado seguir, lo hubiese hecho —admitió sonrojándose. —Ni siquiera pensé en ello. Pero simplemente no lo hizo.

—Eso sí que me extraña un poco más…

—¿Por qué? -preguntó contrariada. —¿No puede ser que simplemente me respete y me esté dando tiempo?

—Sí, pero ni siquiera lo ha intentado como para saber hasta donde estás dispuesta a llegar. Respetar es llegar hasta el límite que impongas, y hasta ahora él no conoce el tuyo. Lo has dejado avanzar hasta donde se lo ha propuesto, no veo el porqué no intentar más…

—Pansy, ten por seguro que cuando necesite hacerme la cabeza con algo voy a llamarte. —Ironizó haciendo reír a su amiga.

—Oh, no… no es para que te preocupes. Sólo fue una duda que expresé en voz alta, lo siento. Pero por mucho que te ame y muy virgen que sea, no deja de ser hombre y la situación me sorprende. Algún motivo habrá…

—¿Y si no lo excito?

—¡Granger! —la reprendió. —Deja de decir idioteces. No tendría que haber abierto mi enorme bocota, lo siento. Pero hay que ser verdaderamente estúpida para creer algo semejante.

—No se me ocurre otra razón.

—Eso es porque eres insegura y yo no he ayudado en nada. Pero estoy segura que la hay.

—¿Podrías averiguarlo? —preguntó en un susurro avergonzado. —¿Podrías hablar con él?

—Claro, preciosa. —Aseguró. —El papel de amiga cotilla es el que mejor me va. —Le guiñó el ojo dejando a Hermione un poco más tranquila… pero sólo eso, un poco.

— — — — — — — — — —

 _10 de Octubre de 1998_

 _Puedo sentirla dormir a mi lado._

 _Su cuerpo emanando calor._

 _Su piel rozando la mía._

 _Puedo imaginar la Luna_

 _eterna, impactante._

 _Puedo imaginar el brillo con que adorna sus rizos._

 _Su respiración sigue levemente agitada._

 _Sus jadeos aún resuenan en mi mente._

 _¡Tantas formas de hacerla mía!_

 _¿Quién lo diría?_

 _Adueñarse de un cuerpo sin poseérlo_

 _Como sentirse vivo estando bajo tierra._

Draco cerró su cuaderno y lo dejó en la mesa de noche junto con su pluma. Hacía mucho no dejaba las palabras fluir en forma de tinta entre aquellas hojas, precisamente desde que su estadía en la Mansión Black había comenzado. Pero justo esa tarde Hermione le había preguntado por qué no lo había hecho, y luego de bromear con que ella le había secuestrado el diario, la verdad es que se había quedado sin una respuesta concreta, y en ese momento no vio el porqué no volver a hacerlo.

Hermione dormía acurrucada a su costado. No importaba si él se corría para no molestarla, como víctima de un imán inmediatamente ella se arrastraba esos centímetros hasta volver a poner sus pieles en contacto. Ahora mismo apenas le estaba dejando lugar para volver a acostarse dentro de la cama.

La atrajo contra él y ella soltó un suspiro de conformidad mientras se restregaba cómodamente contra su cuerpo. Draco también suspiró. No es que pudiera quejarse, la vida le estaba dando más de lo que él hubiese imaginado alguna vez que tendría, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de resentimiento por no poder estar disfrutándolo, literalmente, con todos sus sentidos.

Ya iban alrededor de cinco meses desde que la maldición lo había afectado y no había habido ni un avance. Estaba ese pequeño truco que Theo y Hermione habían encontrado, pero nada más. Y daba gracias a los antiguos magos por ello, sino verdaderamente estaría al borde del colapso.

Todos se sorprendían de lo bien que estaba llevando el asunto de la ceguera. Pero parecían olvidarse con quien trataban. Él, Draco Malfoy, nunca iba a mostrar como se sentía realmente, mucho menos si ello se trataba de una debilidad. Y lo cierto es que él estaba sufriéndolo. No sólo como cualquier ser humano extrañaría el poder ver, sino que para él era sumamente doloroso el perderse de ver con sus propios ojos el transcurrir de lo que estaba viviendo con Hermione Granger, aquella muchachita, ahora mujer, que lo había atormentado y a la que había amado durante toda su adolescencia y camino a la adultez.

No lo había hablado con nadie, pero incluso hasta habían empezado a emborronársele los recuerdos. Los rostros ya no eran nítidos, ni mucho menos los colores. Incuso tenía que recordarse que los ojos de su madre eran azules y no grisáceos cada vez que la evocaba en su mente.

Su madre.

Su dulce y tierna madre.

No podía permitirse que sus hermosos rasgos y facciones se borraran de su mente, y sin embargo, nada podía hacer para evitarlo.

Cerró los ojos y la oscuridad fue la misma. Se obligó a dejar ir esos pensamientos e intentar dormir. Quizás escuchar el tic-tac del reloj lo ayudara en su tarea.

— — — — — — — — — —

Luna se había extrañado cuando esa noche tras la cena no se encontró con Theo en el patio. Desde su accidente, Theo había dejado de fumar, aunque ella no había preguntado el motivo, sin embargo seguía tomándose esos minutos al aire libre en los cuales Luna solía salir en su encuentro y compartir.

Había incluso ido hasta su cuarto, pero Blaise le había dicho que él no se encontraba allí y la preocupación había comenzado a embargarla. Fue el moreno quien, cuando ya se estaba pegando la vuelta pensando en dónde más buscar, le dio la idea.

—Fíjate en la biblioteca, aveces está allí con Granger. —Había soltado y Luna tras un breve " _Gracias_ " había salido corriendo piso arriba.

Afirmativamente, Theo se encontraba ahí. Luna lo encontró todo medio enroscado en uno de los sillones, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la boca abierta, un libro abierto sobre su pecho y roncando profundamente No era la mejor imagen del joven Nott, pero a Luna se le antojó por demás encantadora.

Se acercó lo más sigilosamente que le fue posible, incluso caminando en puntas de pie, y con el mismo cuidado le retiró el libro de las manos. Pero al parecer, toda la suavidad de la muchacha no fue suficiente para no despertarlo.

Con un solo y bruzco movimiento tomó a la chica del cuello, se incorporó y los volteó dejándola ahora a ella recostada sobre el sillón y a él tendido encima. Luna profirió un grito agudo por la sorpresa pero pudo encontrar la serenidad prontamente. Miró fijamente a Theo a los ojos, parecían más oscuros que de costumbre, y si bien sus ojos también estaban clavados en ella, parecía estar en otro lado.

Sin un ápice de temor, como cualquier persona con un poco de sentido de supervivencia habría tenido, Luna alargó su mano y corrió los mechones castaños que caían sobre la frente del chico cubriendo parcialmente su visión. Luego le acarició la mejilla.

En el instante en que se produjo el contacto, Theo sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos volvieron a ser los de siempre. Parecía haber salido de un trance.

Soltó inmediatamente a Luna, como si el contacto de repente le quemara y se corrió varios pasos hacia atrás. Al entender lo que sucedía, Luna lo retuvo sujetándolo de un brazo

—Ven… —susurró con su voz cantarina

—Luna, te lastimé.

—¿Qué dices? Yo no creo que lo hayas hecho… —Mantuvo la sonrisa. Theo no se movió ni un ápice.

—Luna, no seas… ¡soy un monstruo!

—¡Te dije que vinieras, Theodore Nott! —Y por alguna razón, la firmeza de su voz se volvió imposible de no acatar.

Aunque lento, Theo volvió los pasos que había hecho parándose frente a una Luna con el ceño fruncido y con el dedo acusador apuntándolo.

—Si te he dicho que no me has hecho daño, no lo has hecho. No me contradigas. —Mantuvo su tono. —¿Entendido? —Como toda respuesta él acortó el espacio que los separaba y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró contra su pelo. Luna sabía perfectamente por qué se estaba disculpando en realidad.

—Debes descansar. —Susurró ella aún entre sus brazos. —Lo necesitas.

—Quédate. —Le pidió sin soltarla. Luna pensó que ese sillón era verdaderamente incómodo como para compartir, más no lo expresó. Solamente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Theo sonrió y sin separarse un ápice de ella se agachó un poco y la tomó por detrás de las rodillas alzándola. Luego se sentó en el sillón con ella encima, acurrucada contra su pecho.

Ninguno dijo nada más, permanecían con los ojos cerrados hasta que Luna comenzó a cantar por lo bajo.

 _Well I heard there was a secret chord_ _  
_ _That David played and it pleased the Lord_ _  
_ _But you don't really care for music, do you?_ _  
_ _Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth_ _  
_ _The minor fall and the major lift_ _  
_ _The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

La voz de ella sonaba dulce y sumamente tranquila. Tanta era la tranquilidad que denotaba que Theo se vio prontamente contagiado. Se permitió cerrar los ojos y con parsimonia acariciar los largos cabellos rubios de Luna. No conocía la canción, pero tampoco le importó, al contrario, tenía cierto encanto que fuera algo nuevo, conocerla a través de ella.

 _Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

 _You saw her bathing on the roof_

 _Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

 _She tied you to her kitchen chair_

 _She broke your throne and she cut your hair_

 _And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

Luna se dio cuenta que las caricias de Theo se iban ralentizando volviéndose apenas perceptibles. Sonrió. Se había salido con la suya. Recordaba que su madre le cantaba aquella canción muggle para dormir y siempre la tranquilizaba. Hacer lo mismo para calmar a Theo se le había ocurrido casi sin ser consciente de ello.

Levantó la mirada levemente y efectivamente, Theo se había quedado dormido. Se acomodó mejor contra su pecho y cerró los ojos.

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah._

— — — — — — — — — —

Esa mañana Hermione notó a Draco bastante osco y extraño. Él no solía ser una persona de mal humor por las mañanas, más por el contrario, y había sido algo a lo que ella había tenido que acostumbrarse en un principio.

Pero ese día no hubieron besos y caricias de buenos días, ni cosquillas o remoloneos en la cama.

Simplemente le había susurrado un saludo con una sonrisa forzada cuando ella despertó y se encontró con sus profundos ojos velados clavados en ella, poco después le sugirió que no lo esperara para desayunar y había salido de su habitación para dirigirse a la propia sin más.

Su primer justificación había sido pensar que las pesadillas lo habían asaltado esa noche, pero rápidamente descartó esa idea al recordar que las veces que ella había sido testigo de sus terrores nocturnos él no había amanecido como un completo ermitaño. Quizás podía verse un poco serio, pensativo o turbado, pero esta vez era distinto; Draco parecía distante, y él no se había comportado así desde que había pretendido alejarla.

No era que en el tiempo transcurrido ella se había vuelto una experta en Draco Malfoy, en realidad dudaba seriamente poder entender el funcionamiento de esa cabeza completamente alguna vez. Es sí lo había aprendido: él era una de esas personas que siempre guardarían algo para sí, que por mucho que se abrieran o te brindaran, nunca te dejarían entrar completamente. De alguna forma siempre sería un signo de interrogación en varios aspectos.

Pero eso no le quitaba el que pudiera darse cuenta cuando algo no andaba bien, sino que simplemente le impedía reconocer de primera cual era la raíz del problema.

Descartadas las pesadillas, inmediatamente su cabeza la llevó a pensar en si podría ser algo con ella. Pero sus últimos recuerdos compartidos eran de la noche anterior quedándose dormidos luego de una guerra de cosquillas que se había desatado después que Hermione osara reírse al escuchar a Draco tararear por lo bajo una canción de The Beatles.

Así que no. El problema no podía ser con ella. No había lugar a dudas. O al menos de eso trataba de auto convencerse.

Suspiró cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Apenas había comenzado el día y ya estaba agobiada y agotada. Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de despejarse con una clara determinación. No importaba que fuera lo que estaba afectando a Draco de esa forma, ella lo haría olvidar, o al menos intentaría mejorar su día.

Con esa motivación se levantó y alistó rápidamente y bajó con premura a la cocina dispuesta a prepararle un rico y energizante desayuno a Draco. Ni siquiera se detuvo en el comedor donde sus amigos la vieron entrar y salir con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

— — — — — — — — — —

Draco ni siquiera tuvo que sacar la varita. Las clases que había estado tomando con Snape habían avanzado a pasos de gigante el dominio de su magia.

Lo único que dejó oír fue el portazo al cerrar, luego había insonorizado la habitación. Cerró los ojos y sólo dejó que un par de lágrimas se escurrieran por sus mejillas. Lo siguiente que hizo fue simplemente extender la palma de su mano.

Él mismo se sorprendió de lo rápido y fácil que le había resultado esta vez. No había tenido que intentarlo dos veces cuando de pronto todos los objetos de cristal, incluidas las ventanas, estallaron. Pronto todos los pedazos, incluidas las otras cosas que habían en la habitación, comenzaron a girar rodeándolo, cómo si de un tornado se tratara.

Draco podía sentir la magia brotando de él, pero era tanta su furia y tristeza que no cabía lugar para fascinarse con ello. Distintas imágenes desfilaban por su mente, oscilando entre recuerdos de Hermione y de su madre. Sus rostros cada vez más desdibujados, los alrededores cada vez más negros.

Sin darse cuenta había caído de rodillas, más a su alrededor todo se mantenía girando de la misma manera.

—¿Draco? —Todo lo que envolvía a Draco se estrelló de golpe contra el suelo al escuchar esa voz. No había escuchado la puerta abrirse por lo que fue tomado completamente de sorpresa. Sin embargo, no era capaz de levantarse ni él ni a su mirada del suelo.

Hermione, pasado el impacto inicial, corrió inmediatamente hacia él y se aseguró que no estuviera herido, dado que los retazos de cristal estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha sucedido? —Preguntó con impaciencia. Draco asintió.

—Estoy bien. —Aseguró, aunque su tono denotara todo lo contrario. —Vete. No tienes que ver esto.

—No estás bien. Y sí tengo que ver esto. Soy tu novia, ¿recuerdas? —Preguntó con dificultad, decirlo en voz alta siempre lograba hacer que se sonrojara. —Mi lugar es contigo. —Susurró contra su pelo abrazándolo.

Draco por esa vez se dejó hacer. Incluso dejó que todo saliera de él en forma de lágrimas. Ver a Draco Malfoy llorar no era algo que se diera habitualmente, y Hermione por un lado agradecía que así fuera porque le resultaba una imagen desgarradora.

—No te recuerdo. —Soltó él de golpe, haciéndola congelar en su sitio. —Cada vez me cuesta más recordar tu rostro. —Le acarició la mejilla como acentuando lo dicho. —No recuerdo el rostro de mi madre. —Su voz volvió a quebrarse. Hermione lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Podemos hacer el hechizo siempre que quieras. —Ofreció desesperada por reconfortarlo. —Podemos pedirle fotos a Drómeda, seguro mantiene guardadas algunas de tu madre… ¡Podemos pedírselas y que las veas a través de mi! —Draco sonrió tristemente ante el intento y el entusiasmo.

—Gracias. —Volvió a acariciarla. —Pero no servirá. Cada vez retengo menos las imágenes, debería estar constantemente usándote.

—No me molestaría…

—No es el punto. No me sentiría bien con eso tampoco. —Explicó con paciencia. —Es simplemente tener un momento en el cual querer recordar algo y que las imágenes no estén. Antes de esto no habría creído que una ceguera también afectara los recuerdos…

—La mente tiene funcionamientos extraños. —Concordó. —Pero además la tuya no es una ceguera normal, Draco…

—No, fui malditamente maldecido.

—¡Y eso significa que tiene solución! —intentó contagiarle su positivismo. Él sonrió valorando el esfuerzo.

—¿Sabes que admiro mucho de ti tu optimismo?

—Draco…

—¡Lo digo enserio! —Sonrió genuinamente. —Siempre ves la parte positiva de las cosas… y de las personas. Y lo defiendes. Eres hermosa…

—¿No era que no me recordabas? —dijo bromeando, intentando desviar el tema. Draco lo entendió así y soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de acercarse peligrosamente a ella.

—Pero tú, muy servicial, te ofreciste a ayudarme con eso… —murmuró antes de besarla.

Hermione no perdió el tiempo y se colgó de su cuello profundizando el beso. En pocos segundos ya se hallaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, devorándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Ya tendría tiempo después de preguntarse sobre los peligrosos cambios de humor repentinos que sufría el rubio.

Las lenguas de ambos todavía batallaban cuando Draco las separó de un momento a otro y pasó a ocupar sus labios en depositar pequeños besos a lo largo del cuello de Hermione. Ella gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso, lo que él aprovechó para dejar libre un poco más su deseo y comenzar a morder y succionar en aquella zona de piel sensible.

De un minuto a otro Draco había logrado ponerse de pie con ella abrazada con las piernas a su cintura inclusive. Caminó a tientas hasta chocarse con una cómoda, donde aprovechó a sentar a Hermione sobre el borde. Desde ese instante, todo se salió de control.

Hermione con ambas manos tiró de los bodes de su propia camisa haciendo saltar los botones y luego hizo lo mismo con la de Draco. A él la sorpresa por su atrevimiento no le duró mucho y pronto estaba saboreando la piel de los pechos de su compañera con su lengua, haciendo que ésta gimiera de placer y se encorvara para profundizar el contacto.

Pronto las dos bocas se volvieron a encontrar y a batallar entre ellas. Ninguna de esas cuatro manos se mantuvo quieta en el proceso. Intentaban recorrer y abarcar la mayor cantidad de piel posible. Se acariciaban, apretaban, e incluso se rasguñaban.

Pero en esa misma vorágine un movimiento de Hermione hizo salir a Draco de su burbuja y alejarse cuando con ansiedad ella llevó las manos hacia la hebilla de su cinturón. El "clic" pareció resonar también en la cabeza del rubio.

Hermione e quedó en el sitio pasmada, viendo como él intentaba de la misma forma que ella recuperar la respiración, luego se acomodaba el cabello, volvía a arreglar su ropa y se acercaba hacia ella. Como muñeca de trapo se dejó hacer cuando él la volvió a alzar pero esta vez para bajarla del mueble y hacer que sus pies volvieran a tocar el suelo… un sitio muy lejano al que se encontraba su cabeza en ese momento. Con la misma tranquilidad él repitió sus actos en ella volviendo a arreglarla.

—Es tarde. —Dijo como si todo lo que había pasado o, mejor dicho, había estado casi a punto de suceder, no hubiese pasado en realidad. —Voy a buscar algo en las cocinas antes de salir a entrenar. Te veo en los jardines. —Le besó la frente y salió. Así sin más. Dejándola plantada viendo su espalda alejarse.

—Te traje el desayuno... —suspiró hacia la puerta que acababa de cerrarse.

— — — — — — — — — —

Los chicos habían cumplido con su rutina de entrenamientos al pie de la letra aunque los adultos casi ni pasaran por ahí. Lupin y Tonks se dividían entre el trabajo en el Ministerio y el cuerpo de Aurores con el tratar de pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con el pequeño Teddy. Por ende, hacía tiempo que tampoco veían al niño por allí. Y Snape estaba cada vez más atascado en Hogwarts.

En resumen, había sido un mes bastante monótono y aburrido.

No podían descubrir más sobre las ramas mágicas por su cuenta, aunque Hermione había encontrado bastante información en libros eran conscientes de la diferencia que existía entre la teoría y la práctica, así que simplemente realizaban el entrenamiento físico estipulado y repetían alguna ejercitación de los canales ya explorados. Así habían descubierto que el canal mental de Theo se había amplificado con su nueva condición y facilitaba la conexión que extrañamente se había formado con la mente de Granger. No era algo con lo que Hermione se sintiera muy cómoda, pero trataba de enfocarse en cuan útil podía resultar en algún momento. También el chico había logrado conectar mucho mejor con su rama natural desde entonces.

Lo que más los impacientaba en realidad, era que sólo les quedaba una rama mágica por explorar: la Oscura. Y secretamente, era la que a la mayoría más le interesaba profundizar.

No hacía más que un par de semanas que Tonks había estado allí presentándoles la Magia Elemental. Magia qué, como no es muy difícil adivinar, se liga directamente a los cuatro elementos. Todas las cosas están constituidas en mayor o menor medida por estos **elementos y** se pueden intuir, comprender y manipular, y sería necio verlos en términos puramente físicos. Por eso, si bien toda magia es intrínsecamente peligrosa, esta rama lo es aún más, no sólo hace referencia a los componentes básicos de todo lo que existe, sino también a su _Esencia_ , que es otro de los nombres por el cual se la conoce. Junto a la rama Natural fue la primera en manifestarse, o al menos la primera en intuirse y controlarse.

Debido a su poder y peligrosidad es que está dividida en cuatro niveles, llamados matices: Delta, Gamma, Sigma y Omega.

El nivel Delta se considera inofensivo para el equilibrio del mundo, sin embargo puede volverse una amenaza cuando se accede a ella en exceso. El nivel Gamma, si bien no es netamente peligroso, sí es considerado por muchas culturas como inapropiado o blasfemo. La ejecución del nivel Sigma es considerada demasiado peligrosa no sólo para quien la realiza y su entorno -ya que puede realizar mutaciones físicas involuntariamente-, sino que inclusive para el equilibrio global, y por ello en la actualidad la mayoría de los gobiernos mantienen prohibida esta práctica. El último nivel, el Omega, es alcanzable sólo para un nivel de pureza mágica tal como la de los dragones, titanes o semidioses, entidades para las que les es tan natural hacer magia como respirar, " _No usan magia, son Magia_ ", fue la frase que había utilizado Tonks para describirlos cuando les contó sobre esta rama. Por lo que es, en realidad, un nivel inclasificable y poco se conoce de él.

Los matices no están directamente ligados cada uno a un elemento en particular, un elemento no es más peligroso que otro, sino que lo es la forma en que éstos sean utilizados.

También es importante entender que dominar esta rama no significa que se dominarán los cuatro elementos con la misma maleabilidad. Lo que sí, es posible la combinación de dos o más elementos en un mismo hechizo al fusionarlo con la magia de otro mago.

Por eso fue que todos se llevaron una sorpresa cuando Ginny fue capaz de no sólo dominar la piromancia, sino que también la aeromancia. La segunda le había costado un poco más considerando que al primer intento había formado una llama en la palma de su mano y verdaderamente tuvo que concentrarse para lograr una ventisca que lograra apagarla.

Luna había hecho llover un poco más tarde. Rió bastante al recordar que de pequeña cada vez que lloraba hacía que lloviera, habían sido sus primeras manifestaciones de magia, tenía mucho sentido para ella el poder dominar la criomancia. Además siempre le había gustado nadar y ese también parecía valerle como justificativo.

Fuera de eso, y que Draco había provocado un pequeño temblor, nadie logró mucho más. Esto hasta que a las chicas se les dio por experimentar con su poder de tres y canalizaron su magia… entonces Hermione hizo que el suelo se abriera en dos, la geomancia era su ciencia.

Con estos antecedentes no se atrevieron a volver a practicar sin la supervisión de un adulto. Bueno, en realidad, lo cierto es que todos habían insistido pero Hermione se negaba en rotundo.

Y en esa perseverante insistencia se encontraban ahora, después de realizar el entrenamiento físico, con la desventaja que no contaban con que Granger estaba de muy mal humor.

—¡Pero, Herms, si no practicamos nunca lograremos dominarla! —chilló Ginny impacientándose un poco.

—He dicho que no.

—Granger, ¿qué es lo peor que puede suceder? —fue Blaise el que habló esta vez.

—No deberían insistir. Nada saldrá bien si se siente insegura. —Intervino Draco.

—¡Tú cállate! —le gritó la castaña sorprendiendo a todos.

—Mione… —intentó hablar Pansy pero Hermione la calló con una simple mirada.

—He dicho que no. Dejen de insistir porque me están hartando. Y hartándome no sólo no me convencerán sino que lograrán hacerme enojar.

—¡Tampoco es para que te pongas así! —Exclamó Harry en parte sorprendido por la actitud de su amiga.

—¡Y tú no eres quién para decirme cómo me debo poner y con qué, Harry James Potter!-gritó y se dio vuelta encaminándose hacia la entrada de la casa. —¡Váyanse a la mierda y dejen de meterse en mi vida!

Una vez se perdió en el interior, todos aún estaban estaqueados en el lugar sin creerse muy bien lo que acababa de suceder, pero Blaise no pudo aguantar el arrimarse a Draco y susurrarle por lo bajo:

—Menudo carácter para tener que aguantar una vez por mes...

— — — — — — — — — —

Draco había vuelto a confinarse en su habitación y las chicas habían acordado ir a hablar con su amiga, aunque le darían primero unos minutos a solas para que se serenara. Si en algo coincidían las tres era en que esa no era una actitud propia de ella, Hermione no era de perder los nervios y mucho menos de mandar a todo el mundo a la mierda tan abiertamente.

—¿Podemos? —La cabeza de Ginny se asomó por la puerta, ahora, entreabierta. Hermione estaba sentada sobre su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y abrazando la almohada entre ellas. Asintió encogiéndose de hombros, rindiéndose ante lo inevitable.

Inmediatamente ingresó a la habitación seguida por las otras dos chicas. Ninguna dijo nada pero se sorprendieron de no encontrar a su amiga llorando, como todo señalaba que sucedería.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? —Preguntó Luna sentándose a su lado y sonriéndole como sólo ella solía hacer.

—Nada. —Respondió a secas.

—¿Mal día? -Preguntó ahora Ginny ignorando esa respuesta tan poco creíble.

—Podría decirse…

—¿Sucedió algo con Draco? —Fue el turno de Pansy. Hermione no respondió, pero el bufido que soltó en su lugar fue bastante revelador. —¿Qué ha hecho?

—Nada. —volvió a responder. Y al ver las intensiones de la morena por insistir, agregó —Y antes que digas algo, realmente no hizo nada. Y ese es el problema. —La respuesta dejó más que perplejas a sus amigas, quienes mostraron en sus rostros dicha confusión, lo que la obligó a seguir explicándose. —Cada vez que parece que vamos a _ir más allá_ , él da marcha atrás. Y no lo entiendo. Hoy fue más evidente que nunca, y realmente me sentí pésimo.

—Me cuesta creer que lo escucho. —Dijo Pansy estupefacta. —Draco esperó bastante tiempo una oportunidad contigo como para desaprovecharla. Será una serpiente pero puedo dar fe de su sangre caliente.

—¿Te acostaste con él? —Curioseó Luna como quien pregunta la hora. Pansy ya estaba acostumbrándose a ello, por lo que ni siquiera titubeó al contestar.

—Nah. —Le quitó importancia sacudiendo la mano, —Pero sé de buenas fuentes, léase Theo y Blaise, de las veces que ha tenido que autocomplacerse pensando en la niña aquí presente. —Señaló a Hermione que se enrojó de inmediato. —Por eso no le encuentro sentido a esta actitud, ¿comprendes?- —Hermione sacudió la cabeza asintiendo. —No es que esté ninguneando tu perspectiva, pero… ¿a qué te refieres con _ir más allá_? ¿Hasta donde es que llegaron realmente cuando él se echó para atrás?

—¡Tú ya sabes lo que hemos estado haciendo! —exclamó avergonzada.

—Pero parecías estar bien con ello, sobre todo cuando lograste que Draco… —dejó la frase inconclusa. El rostro de Hermione aumentó su tono rojizo.

—Si, pero hoy… —tomó una respiración que le diera coraje para seguir el relato. —Hoy estábamos… besándonos. Sí, besándonos, bueno, bastante… ¿fogosamente?

—Granger, necesito que seas más específica si quieres que te ayude —le pidió Pansy sólo por molestarla un poco más. Hermione suspiró.

—Yo… yo estaba sentada sobre la cómoda, con él entre mis piernas, y nos habíamos quitado las camisas. —dijo de carrerilla. —Y bueno, en la vorágine del momento me dejé llevar y… y quise desprenderle el pantalón —soltó como si le hubiese costado desprender las palabras de sus cuerdas vocales. —Y entonces Draco se alejó de repente, se arregló, puso una tonta excusa y se fue.

—Bueno, eso fue… raro. —Concedió Pansy.

—No puedes tener la sangre caliente y cortar el momento _justo ahí. —_ Agregó Ginny escogiendo las palabras que antes había utilizado la morena.

—Quizás sea gay… —Soltó Luna con su perenne naturalidad. Esta vez no hubo nada que previniese la mandíbula caída y los ojos abiertos de las otras tres.

Fue un silencio prolongado hasta que Pansy soltó una carcajada estridente.

—Oh, no. No hay ni un poquititito de chance. —Siguió riendo.

—Tampoco sería algo tan imposible. —Dijo Ginny

—Lindura, créeme que tratándose de Draco Malfoy sí lo es.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Después de todo, tú me has dicho que él…

—Cállate. —La frenó en seco antes que Hermione terminara _esa_ frase. Si no se equivocaba también le había dicho que _eso_ era un secreto. —Puedo esperar los cuestionamientos de ellas, pues al fin y al cabo no tienen idea de quien es Draco, ¡Pero tú!. Oh, si que eso no te lo permitiré.

—Lo siento. —Dijo encontrándose fuertemente intimidada de golpe. Pansy le sonrió con orgullo.

—No sé que diablos pasará por la cabeza de ese hombre, pero puedo poner las manos en el fuego no sólo por su hombría sino por lo que tú despiertas en él. —Aseguró. —Si no le interesaras tú u otras mujeres, no habrían llegado a donde llegaron siquiera. —Viendo la cara de poco entendimiento con que las otras la miraban, se vio en la necesidad de explicarse, pero de una forma de no delatar lo que Granger había estado haciendo con su amigo. Después de todo no sabía cuánto les había contado a las demás o cuan cómoda se sentía tocando el tema con ellas. —De forma burda y sencilla: Draco no se empalmaría cuando estás con él si no lo excitaras, cosa que no sucedería si fuera gay o tuviese algún problema contigo. No seas idiota. —finalizó.

—Bueno, creo que en eso tiene razón… —Admitió Ginny. Hermione asintió cabizbaja.

—Claro que la tengo.

—Espero que Theo no tenga tantos nargles en su cabeza… —musitó Luna, despreocupadamente.

—¿Tú y Theo…? —preguntó Hermione.

—Todavía nada ha pasado —admitió mostrando vergüenza por primera vez. —Pero creo que pronto sucederá.

—Cariño, no tienes que preocuparte por Theo. —Le dijo Pansy. —Él ha vivido su sexualidad mucho más libremente que nosotros…

—¿Theo? —chilló Ginny incrédula. —¿El mismo Theo misántropo, que odia a la gente y si fuera por él viviría aislado en una burbuja que nosotras conocemos?

—El mismo. —respondió con denotado orgullo. —Su aire misterioso era un imán para las chicas de mi casa, realmente no tenía que interactuar demasiado con ellas… —se encogió de hombros.

Hermione que hasta entonces se había vuelto una espectadora de la conversación, soltó un bufido y recostándose en la cama se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

—Luna perderá la virginidad antes que yo.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Holaa! El último aliento del 2016 me arrimó hasta aquí :P_

 _Este año fue complicado en muchos aspectos para mi y eso se vio reflejado en que no he podido actualizar tan regularmente como me gustaría o como venía haciendo en un comienzo del fic. Pero me alegra ver que sigo contando con fieles lectoras que son un acopio de paciencia andante que siguen al pie del cañon, y esperan y no presionan. Así que GRACIAS._

 _Es el último capítulo del año, pero todavía queda mucho Blindness por delante. Esperemos que el 2017 me acompañe en la intención de poder avanzar y quizá hasta terminar la historia finalmente._

 _Espero que el nuevo año nos encuentre a todas con mucha felicidad, salud, paz y por supuesto amor._

 _No tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento por su acompañamiento a lo largo de estos 25 capítulos..._

 _Ojalá hayan disfrutado de este y las cargue de pilas para esperar por el siguiente jajaja._

 _Ya saben, los reviews son importantes para mi, porque es mi manera de saber que están ahí aún y conocer sus opiniones. Espero que al ser el último del año, se animen a salir de las sombras quienes todavía no lo han hecho._

 _Muy feliz 2017 y gracias por seguir leyéndome, espero contar con ustedes en este nuevo año que comienza!_

 _Millones de abrazos._

 **Ilwen** ( _30/12/201 **6**_ )


	26. ¿Dulce o truco?

**Recomendación musical:** _"I put a spell on you – Creedence Clearwater Revival"_

* * *

 _ **AVISO** : Si no han visto las tres primeras películas de la saga Star Wars (Espidodios IV, V y VI), y les molesten los spoilers, seguramente quieran andarse con cuuidado en este capitulo :)_

* * *

 **Cap 25 – ¿Dulce o truco?**

—¡Ha llegado Santa! —Canturreó George cargando una bolsa roja sobre su espalda. Todos en el comedor lo miraron interrogantes. Se suponía que sólo iba al Refugio a buscar algunas de sus pertenencias que todavía quedaban allí luego de la destrucción de La Madriguera. Poco a poco parecía que George empezaba a tomar la Mansión Black como lugar de pertenencia, aunque en realidad poco se dejara ver en las zonas comunes, ya que cuando no estaba trabajando en la tienda de bromas se mantenía reclutado en el ático.

—Yo entiendo que aquí perdamos un poco la noción del tiempo... —Habló Hermione. —Pero mañana es Halloween, no Navidad…

—Ya lo sé, mi pequeña sabelotodo. —Dijo el pelirrojo.—Pero eso no me ha impedido ser el ser bondadoso que alegrará un poco la estadía de sus pobres almas en este lugar… —Y antes que siguieran mirándolo con los entrecejos fruncidos, o peor, comenzaran a hacer preguntas, abrió la bolsa sobre el suelo y con un gesto los invito a acercarse.

Todos se pusieron de pie automáticamente, más Hermione fue la primera en acercarse a la bolsa para inspeccionar. Temía por lo que pudiese haber dentro, pero sobre todo temía porque fuera algo inapropiado y Blaise lo encontrara primero. Pero al ver lo que había en su interior tuvo que ahogar una exclamación en la palma de su mano.

—¡Harry! —Chilló luego. —¡Mira! -Exclamó mientras sacaba un raro artefacto de forma rectangular con algunos cables saliendo de uno de sus lados. Los ojos de Potter se iluminaron de forma tal que el resto de los presentes terminó de desconcertarse.

—Pero, ¿también hay…? —La pregunta quedó inconclusa cuando Hermione empezó a asentir efusivamente con la cabeza. El muchacho por poco y se zambulle dentro de la bolsa.

—Debe ser algo muggle. —Reflexionó Blaise al ver la emoción que estos dos compartían y que ninguno más parecía comprender.

—¿Pueden ser tan amables de compartir su sabiduría con nosotros pobres ignorantes? —Dijo Draco sin disimular su molestia. Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Acaso ninguno de ustedes tomó Estudios Muggles? —Preguntó Hermione, aunque tras soltar la pregunta se dio cuenta de su estupidez, estaba rodeada de orgullosos sangre pura. Rápidamente se lo hicieron saber cuando los seis Slytherins comenzaron a reír, incluso Daphne, que parecía ser siempre la más accesible. Ron se puso del tono de su cabello.

—¿Es una _computeadora_? —Preguntó Luna, concentrada como si se tratase de un juego de adivinanzas.

—Se llama computadora. —Le corrigió frunciendo un poco el entrecejo al imaginarse una máquina destinada a propiciar insultos. —Pero no lo es, aunque estuviste cerca.

—¡Ya sé! —Gritó Ginny, emocionada. —¡Es un cine! —Esta vez fue el turno de Harry y Hermione de reír.

—Es un televisor. —Harry terminó con el misterio por fin. —Y una videocasetera. —Luna lo miró ladeando la cabeza. —La televisión es la caja que reproduce imágenes… las películas. —añadió mirando a Ginny. —La videocasetera es otra caja más pequeña, donde se ponen cintas que tienen las películas. —Finalizó. Se frustró un poco al ver que todos mantenían la misma cara de desconcierto que al principio, si es que estas no se habían acentuado. Hermione suspiró antes de relevar a su amigo en la explicación. Tomó asiento y todos la imitaron, quizá esto se volviese un poco largo.

—¿Recuerdan la explicación que les di sobre mi reproductor de música? —Hermione miró directamente a los Slytherins quienes asintieron de inmediato, orgullosos de tener ese conocimiento. —Bueno, esto funciona de manera similar, pero con imágenes. En la videocasetera metes unos casettes el doble más grandes que los de mi música. Éstos en vez de tener grabadas canciones, tienen imágenes, que suelen ser películas…

—¿Qué es una película? —preguntó Astoria.

—Es una historia, como un libro, una novela, pero interpretada por personas, por actores.

—¿Cómo una obra de teatro?

—¡Sí! —celebró la castaña al tener algo para aferrarse como referencia. —A diferencia que las películas tienen otros efectos y… —Iba a seguir explayándose, pero Harry la interrumpió, conociendo a su amiga le daría en detalle las diferencias entre una cosa y la otra.

—Sí, parecido a una obra de teatro…

—Y bueno, es el televisor el que nos muestra las imágenes que contienen esas cintas…

—¿Y cuál es la diversión? —Preguntó ahora Pansy, sin entender porque ver a unos cuantos muggles dentro de una caja podría provocar la emoción que denotaron esos dos al ver los regalos de George.

—La diversión está en la película que elijas. —Volvió a explicar Hermione tratando de no perder la paciencia pero reacomodándose en su asiento y humedeciéndose los labios. —Como he dicho, las películas son historias, de distintos tipos y géneros…

—¡Hey, Granger! En la bolsa hay algunas para elegir… ya sabes, es más fácil que lo entiendan al verlo. —Interrumpió George. Hermione asintió dándole la razón, pero al segundo se quedó quieta, como pensando, con los ojos clavados en el pelirrojo.

—A todo esto… ¿de dónde sacaste tú estas cosas? —Cuestionó. —¿Y cómo es que sabes lo que son, al fin de cuentas? —George le dedicó una de sus patentadas sonrisas.

—Granger, Granger… ¿todavía te sorprendo? —Se acercó y le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros —Me halagas —rió. Pero el cojinazo que ella le propició lo silenció al instante, —No es necesaria la violencia, mujer. —Se quejó sobándose la mitad de la cara. —Nuestro padre lo tenía guardado, tú sabes lo que le gusta coleccionar cosas muggles, y le pareció bien que le diéramos uso. —Explicó. —Y respecto a tu otra pregunta, yo sí tomé Estudios Muggles.

— — — — — — — — — —

Fue un rato después, cuando ya habían sacado los aparatos de la bolsa y buscaron un lugar para acomodarlos y una manera de hacerlos funcionar, cuando Hermione acorraló a Harry en la cocina de Grimmauld Place. El azabache todavía estaba tomando el primer sorbo de agua cuando la chica soltó la pregunta.

—Harry… es raro que yo te pida permiso a ti, pero eres la persona a cargo aquí, así que… ¿te importaría dejarme ir al supermercado? —Pidió inocentemente. Harry se ahogó y empezó a toser. Sin siquiera detenerse a auxiliar a su amigo, Hermione prosiguió. —Es que me hace mucha ilusión mostrarles a todos lo que son las películas y hacer la experiencia completa con refrescos y palomitas… —La ilusión a la que hacía referencia Hermione era claramente visible en el brillo de sus ojos

—No lo sé, Herms, ¿no crees que es arriesgarse mucho por un par de chucherías? —Reflexionó con dificultad. La garganta aún le escocía y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Soló es ir aquí a la vuelta, y ¡realmente creo que vale la pena! —Exclamó.— El grupo se está llevando bastante bien por fin y necesitamos un poco de distracción… Además, de poderles dar una alta dosis de muggles a toda esta parda de sangre puras. —Sonrió bromeando, como último recurso para convencerlo. Y pareció surtir efecto porque Harry se mantuvo pensativo unos momentos.

—Está bien. —Aceptó en un suspiro. —Pero no irás sola.

—Harry, no es algo peligroso, pero tú no puedes acompañarme, no podemos tampoco tentar la suerte.

—Yo iré. —La voz de Blaise les llegó desde el marco de la puerta. —No sé a donde quiere ir Granger, pero la acompañaré. —Y la seguridad y seriedad con que propuso aquello no le dieron a Harry lugar a negarse.

Sólo Hermione presagió lo terrible que podría resultar su travesía.

— — — — — — — — — —

No hacían todavía ni diez minutos desde que habían cruzado las puertas mecánicas del supermercado que Hermione ya quería hechizar a Blaise.

Al principio le dio cierta ternura ver la cara de asombro del moreno ante algunas simples demostraciones de tecnología muggle. Incluso fantaseó con lo genial que sería llevarlo a un parque de diversiones cuando la guerra terminara. Pero cuando como un crío de cinco años comenzó a tocar, preguntar y pedir todo, esa ternura se disipó como el humo.

Habría sido fácil tomar un par de Coca-Colas y maíz para preparar las palomitas y largarse, pero Pansy le había encomendado algunas cosas para la cena de Halloween, sumado a que ella pensó que estaría bien añadir algunos dulces; no irían a tocar el timbre de los vecinos, pero podrían comerlos entre ellos. Así que las compras le llevaron un poco más de lo normal, y sobre todo, algunas vueltas más entre las góndolas de productos de las que hubiese preferido.

Con cualquier otra persona, Hermione ya creería que se trataba de una tomadura de pelo. Pero era Blaise. Y aunque insoportable, no era sorprendente que preguntara de que se trataba uno de cada tres productos que veía y cuando Hermione, que, a pesar de su hartazgo, _nunca_ podría negarse a dar información e instruir a alguien, le respondía, inmediatamente preguntaba si se podían llevar uno.

Aunque lo intentó, a Hermione no le salía eso de ser un alma despiadada y sucumbió a dejar que escogiera un par de cosas. Claro que bajo su supervisión. No creía que fuera una buena idea dejar a Blaise con una máquina para afeitar o un set de jardinería. Pero vio inofensivo el infusor de té con forma de submarino color amarillo además de verse conmovida por la expresión del chico al reconocerlo, un tatuaje temporal de una rosa con dos pistolas y un puntero láser con varias cabezas intercambiables con distintas figuras. También le dejó llevarse una remera con la leyenda " _Sex Instructor. First lesson free_ ".

Antes de acercarse a la caja, Hermione frenó en seco a Blaise y le ordenó que desde ahora y hasta que salieran de allí se comportara y se guardara las preguntas para después. Él asintió naturalmente, pero en poco tiempo ya le estaba costando llevar a cabo su promesa. Durante la fila se la pasó revoleando la cabeza para mirar todo a su alrededor, muchas pantallas y cosas parecidas a los televisores como el que tenían en casa llenaban el lugar. Las luces, la música, e incluso se vio maravillado con la cinta que transportaba la mercadería que habían comprado.

Pero se mantuvo callado.

Si Hermione no hubiese estado tan nerviosa por con lo que su acompañante pudiera salir de un momento al otro, se hubiera reído de sólo verlo. Los ojos abiertos de par en par revoloteando de un lado al otro, su lengua humedeciendo constantemente sus labios e incluso podía sentir como si le picaran las manos.

Incluso no emitió palabra cuando Hermione sacó un pequeño plástico y se lo entregó a la muchacha que tan amablemente los había atendido. En el mismo silencio metió las compras en unas bolsas de papel que Hermione le había pasado y finalmente las cargaron y encararon hacia la salida.

Hermione se asustó un poco cuando incluso ya habían cruzado el estacionamiento y Blaise se mantenía con la boca cerrada y la vista brillante al frente.

Sólo cuando dieron vuelta a la esquina, y el supermercado salió de su campo de visión, Blaise frenó en seco y se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa que bien le recordaba al Gato de Cheshire, un aspecto bastante maniático para su gusto.

—¿Cuándo volveremos?

— — — — — — — — — —

Cuando regresaron a Grimmauld Place, todos, menos las hermanas Greengrass, estaban en el patio trasero entrenando. Hermione sintió el aguijón de la culpa por habérselo perdido por ir de compras, sobre todo porque ese día estaba atestado de planes como para que lo recuperara luego.

A Blaise poco le importó perderse el entrenamiento, así como tampoco le importó interrumpir el de los demás.

—¡Ya estamos en casa! —Canturreó al cruzar la puerta. Todos pararon lo que estaban haciendo de inmediato.

Draco se acercó rápidamente tratando de encontrar la presencia de Hermione. La chica tardó un poco más en salir y él la abrazó de inmediato.

—Ha sido un completo fastidio. —Se quejó Harry refiriéndose al rubio.

—Estaba preocupado. —Gruñó él en su defensa, sin soltar su agarre de la cintura de Hermione.

—Fueron sólo unas compras aquí cerca… —Dijo ella dulcemente.

—¡E iba conmigo! —Agregó Blaise.

—Por eso mismo… —El comentario de Theo produjo la risa de todos menos del moreno.

—Teniendo en cuenta que me dejaste con todas en las bolsas en la puerta para venir corriendo aquí, para la próxima vez me buscaré otro acompañante. —La cara de Blaise tras esas palabras produjo otra ola de risas.

—Vamos, te ayudaremos a guardar. —Ofreció Harry encaminándose hacia el interior de la casa. Al ver la cantidad de bolsas dirigió la vista directamente a su mejor amiga. —¿Sólo unos refrescos y maíz para palomitas? —Hermione pareció encogerse en su sitio.

—Lo sé, es que Pansy me encargó algunas cosas para mañana y quise también comprar otras chucherías. ¡Y traje snacks! —Dijo esto último por el público conocimiento de que Harry era adicto.

—¿3D? —Preguntó con los ojos brillantes. Hermione asintió.

—¡Y miren lo que tengo! —Chilló Blaise comenzando a mostrar sus adquisiciones. Incluso se sacó la camisa y estrenó su nueva remera. Harry volvió a mirar a Hermione pero ésta sólo pudo encogerse de hombros, no tenía una respuesta valedera para darle.

— — — — — — — — — —

Todos se habían mostrado entusiasmados con el hacer palomitas de maíz. Miraron expectantes, como chicos, como Hermione colocaba aceite en una olla y la ponía al fuego para poco después volcar un puñado de semillas dentro.

Pero cuando esas " _semillas_ " comenzaron estallar contra la tapa de la cacerola estruendosamente, ya no les gustó tanto.

—Soldado que huye, sirve para otra guerra. —Dijo Blaise saliendo de la cocina y todos lo siguieron.

Hermione rió negando con la cabeza.

—Sangres pura…

—¡Hey, que yo soy uno y aquí sigo! —La voz de Ron la sobresaltó al tomarla por sorpresa. No tanto porque se tratara de él, sino que creía haberse quedado sola.

—Tú no cuentas, traidor a a sangre… —Bromeó ella.

—Suenas tan como Malfoy que das escalofríos.

—Ron…

—¿Qué? —Se defendió. —¡Lo digo enserio! En son de paz… ¡Y no soy el único que lo piensa! No es que sea algo malo… —Intentó arreglarlo. —Resulta hasta divertido.

—Supongo que son cosas que pasan cuando estás mucho tiempo con alguien. Seguro tengo adheridas como propias algunos gestos que he sacado de ti o de Harry…

—Lástima que a mi nunca se me haya pegado de ti lo de estudiar. —Bromeó él haciéndola reír. Y recién entonces Hermione se dio cuenta cuánto lo extrañaba. Pero no como pareja, sino simplemente a Ron, su amigo.

No podía echarle toda la culpa sobre su distanciamiento a Ron. Si bien él se había comportado como un idiota con ella diciéndole cosas horribles y siendo el que la evitara a toda costa, las cosas se habían dado así por las decisiones que ella había tomado y quizás porque no había terminado obrando de la mejor manera. Entendía a Ron, como también justificaba sus propias acciones. Ella había tomado una decisión incluso sabiendo que las cosas probablemente se dieran de ese modo, y hoy por hoy tampoco se arrepentía de haberla tomado. Sólo se alegraba que Ron tuviese el corazón lo suficientemente grande como para hacer su dolor propio a un lado y volver a acercarse a ella.

—No es que vaya a ser su amigo. —De pronto Ron volvió a hablar. Se lo notaba nervioso con su cuerpo, aunque simplemente estuviese parado a su lado. —Y no tiene que ver sólo con esto, contigo… es algo desde antes, lo sabes… Nunca podríamos llevarnos bien, no estamos hechos para eso.

—Lo sé.

—Pero, estoy haciendo el intento por aceptarlo, por aceptar su presencia en esta casa, aceptar que está de nuestro lado y es de ayuda… aceptar que está contigo. —Terminó en un susurro. —Cuesta y duele… lo último. Pero quizás algún día lo logre. Es mejor que a perderte completamente y no hablarte, como este tiempo. Eso sí ha sido doloroso. Lo de Fred… siento que me he vuelto más huraño y malhumorado. Y no es algo que me guste ser…

—Porque eso no eres tú. —Le sonrió ella, él le correspondió.

—Posiblemente. Aunque últimamente me he estado preguntando mucho quién soy realmente, y quién quiero ser. Si voy por el camino correcto. Así me di cuenta que estaba haciendo todo al revés.

—Bueno, añade que te has vuelto un tanto filosófico a la lista. —Rió ella. Con ternura le acomodó el pelo largo del flequillo que ya le cubría hasta la mitad de los ojos. —El gesto de venir aquí a arreglar las cosas, que intentes aceptar a Draco… eso no hace más de decir lo buena persona que eres, Ron.

—Pero no lo estaba siendo.

—Pero recapacitaste, y me alegro que lo hicieras. —Le volvió a sonreír, y él ya no tuvo más nada que decirle. —Ahora sigue siendo un buen chico y dame una mano con esto…

— — — — — — — — — —

Cuando Hermione llegó con las palomitas todos estaban acomodados sentados frente al televisor y entre Draco, Theo y Blaise se habían terminado ya una botella grande de Coca-Cola.

—Hermione ¿por qué me habías ocultado esto por tanto tiempo? —Preguntó Draco aferrado a su vaso.

—Es excelente… dulce —Agregó Theo.

—Si, MUY dulce. —Enfatizó ella, pensando en la sobredosis de azúcar que les podía dar. Serían más hiperactivos que con diez tazas de café.

—¿Podemos conseguir más? ¡Tendremos que ir al supermercado de nuevo! —Chilló Blaise. Hermione no le contestó. Sólo intercambio una mirada preocupada con Harry, pero su amigo tampoco supo que decir.

Antes que siguieran hablando de refrescos y Hermione terminara por arrepentirse de su idea, tomó un paquete de Cheetos y se sentó en el piso a los pies del sillón, al lado de Draco y apoyada como respaldo en las piernas de Blaise. Harry lo tomó como señal para darle inicio a la película.

George había traído un buen surtido con él para escoger, pero Hermione sin dudas creyó que presentarles lo que eran las películas con la saga de Star Wars, era la mejor opción por lejos y Harry estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

Antes que Hermione hiciera algo, Theo se ofreció a vincular él su mente con la de Draco, lo que llamó la atención de la muchacha e incluso sintió una leve pizquita de celos, pero cuando Draco aceptó, no fue capaz de decir nada al respecto.

Las primeras imágenes se proyectaron en el televisor y varios dieron un salto. Luego, se hizo un silencio que únicamente fue interrumpido por el ruido de los baldes de palomitas. Incluso los chicos habían dejado de lado su recién adquirida adicción a la Coca-Cola por prestar atención a lo que sucedía.

Todos estaban impresionados por lo que sus ojos veían. Los efectos de las naves, los robots, las armas, la existencia de otras galaxias y junto con ellas de especies. Incluso sin conocer lo que muchas de esas cosas eran realmente, eran capaces de disfrutar y seguir el hilo argumental. Ya al finalizar acribillarían a Granger con preguntas.

Ninguno ocultaba su emoción cuando algunos sucesos claves se daban a lugar. Hubo exclamaciones, gritos y hasta Blaise había aplaudido en un par de oportunidades. Las chicas suspiraron por Luke… aunque cuando apareció Han Solo en pantalla varias cambiaron sus lealtades. Hubo lágrimas con la muerte de Obi Wan y gritos de júbilo con la destrucción de la estrella de la muerte.

Unánimemente todos pidieron que pusieran de inmediato la continuación. Hermione sugirió que se tomaran un momento para descansar, ir al baño y demás, pero nadie secundó la idea e insistieron con más ímpetu. Nadie se había movido de su sitio cuando Harry cambió la cinta.

La segunda parte fue la preferida de varios. Yoda los había cautivado y el entrenamiento de Luke les había encantado. Blaise incluso propuso intentar sumar algunos ejercicios a sus entrenamientos, a lo que Theo estuvo de acuerdo. Hermione y Harry se espantaron, Nott parecía ser siempre el más sensato de todos y lo habían perdido.

Pansy aclamaba que se volvería heterosexual por Han Solo y Luna aseguraba que en América del Sur había una especie de criaturas mágicas muy similares a Chewbacca que eran capaces de controlar las emociones humanas.

De tanto en tanto Theo se encargaba de echarle un vistazo a Hermione, para deleitar la vista de Draco. A pesar de ya haber visto la película ella estaba súper concentrada con la vista fija en el televisor, expresando facialmente cada emoción que le producía. Le debía una a su amigo… no le molestaba ni un poco perderse algunos minutos de película en el cambio.

Lo más divertido para Hermione y Harry fue la reacción de todos al descubrir la identidad de Darth Vader y conocer su parentesco con Luke. Lo habían estado esperando desde el principio, sobre todo al ver cuan compenetrados estaban todos con la historia. Hubo gritos ahogados desde todas las direcciones y un hasta " _Por los calzones de Merlín..."_ sin identificar.

Quizás por el shock, pero esta vez sí aceptaron tomarse algunos minutos para ver la última. Hermione ni siquiera se animó a sugerir dejarla para ver otro día. Después de todo llevaban cuatro horas de corrido sentados y con los ojos fijos en la pantalla y el cuerpo comenzaba a pasar factura.

Así que estiraron las piernas, fueron al baño y recargaron sus vasos. Pero nadie habló de la película.

Decidieron que ya habían tenido suficiente de recreo cuando Blaise comenzó a hablar como Yoda y consiguió convertir su varita en un lightsaber.

—Ustedes no dejar ser feliz a yo. —Fue lo último que dijo antes que Hermione le sacara su sable y Harry le diera "Play" a la película.

Quizás ese entretiempo que se habían tomado los había alborotado un poco, porque esta vez estaban más distendidos, incluso haciendo comentarios sobre el argumento de tanto en tanto. Se escuchó más de un silbido masculino cuando Leia hizo su aparición como esclava y Pansy ya no estuvo tan segura de volver a cambiar su sexualidad por Han. Pero durante las escenas de acción o tensión no se sentía ni el volar de una mosca.

Volvieron a correr algunas lágrimas cuando Yoda _se hace uno con la fuerza_ y con la reaparición de Obi Wan. Pero rápidamente pararon la película y comenzaron a hacer apuestas por quién sería el otro Skywalker, pues suponían que debía ser alguien que ya conocieran. Hermione y Harry se abstuvieron de participar, pues ya conocían la verdad, y la encuesta la ganó Han Solo por mayoría.

—Eso explicaría porque ambos son tan sexy. —Había argumentado Astoria.

—Y tienen un color similar de cabello… —Agregó Luna.

—Para mi es Obi Wan. —Dijo Blaise.

—Obi Wan es mayor que su padre, so menso. ¿Acaso no prestas atención a la historia? —Se quejó Theo.

—Puede haberle mentido.

—Se murió de anciano, Blaise. —Pero el moreno le sacó la lengua, incapaz de dar el brazo a torcer.

—Apuesto por Leia. —Dijo Draco. Clocando un galeon sobre la mesa.

—¡Se besaron! No se besaría con si hermana… —A Ginny le había recorrido un escalofrío de pensarse involucrada sentimentalmente con uno de sus hermanos.

—Pero ellos no lo saben.

—Pero eso sería… —Se sacudió. —Un tanto retorcido por parte del autor de la historia.

—Sería un buen giro. —Sostuvo el rubio.

—Aparte ella lo hizo por poner celoso a Solo. No está enamorada de él. —Justificó Pansy, aunque ella ya había hecho su apuesta por el cazarrecompensas.

Pero los dimes y diretes terminaron pronto cuando Obi Wan le revela a Luke que se trata de una hermana y él se da cuenta que su hermana es Leia. Orgulloso, Draco tomó toda la recaudación de la mesa.

Otra vez se hizo el silencio absoluto cuando Luke se reencuentra con su padre, y parecía a hacerse más denso a medida que la escena avanzaba. Ninguno pareció siquiera pestañear en el momento en que Vader elige salvar a su hijo de Palpatine, terminando con su vida.

Y otra vez llanto cuando Luke intenta salvar lo que queda de su padre y éste le pide que le quite el casco, mostrándole lo poco de humanidad que quedaba en él antes de morir en sus brazos.

Todos parecieron salir de su estupor recién cuando sobre lo último, finalmente, Leia y Han Solo se besan. Entonces volvieron lo vítores, silbidos y aplausos, que se repitieron cuando finalmente la película mostró sus títulos finales.

—¡Los muggles amar yo! —Chilló Blaise aún sentado mirando el televisor, alzando sus manos.

—Es difícil entender cómo pueden hacer todo eso sin magia… —Pensó Pansy en voz alta.

—Lo cierto es que no es algo fácil de hacer. —Reconoció Hermione. —De todos modos, estas películas tienen sus años, hoy en día logran efectos mucho más realistas.

—¿Más? —Se sorprendió Ron.

—Sí, las computadoras y la tecnología avanzan a cada momento para ellos.

—Creo que al no tener magia están más obligados a usar la inteligencia que nosotros. —Expresó Draco. —Nosotros nos quedamos en la comodidad que las varitas nos ofrecen.

—Si salimos de esta, creo que invertiré en una compañía que nos acerque a los magos la tecnología muggle. —Pensó Theo con seriedad. —Incluso podríamos adaptarla o ser capaces de mejorar algunos aspectos con la facilidad con la que contamos gracias a la magia.

—¡Theo, eso sería maravilloso! —Hermione no pudo ocultar su alegría.

—Si aceptas socios, estoy dentro. —Dijo Draco.

—Y yo… no puedo dejar a mis mejores amigos solos en esto. —Se agregó Blaise.

—Ni lo sueñen. —Se atajó Pansy cuando la atención se dirigió hasta ella. —No invertiré nunca en una empresa dirigida por ustedes.

—Lo hará. —Dijo Draco.

—No hay dudas sobre ello. —Concordó Theo.

— — — — — — — — — —

Se sentía un poco idiota, pero después de todo lo que la Lunática había hecho por su amigo, le debía intentarlo, Además, Hermione se lo había pedido.

Así que ahí estaba, parado en la arcada que daba inicio al ala Sur de la Mansión, aquella a la que no podían ingresar de ninguna forma, a minutos de la medianoche. Luna insistió en que había tenido una especie de revelación leyendo un libro de la biblioteca.

Esa noche era noche de Sabbat, el Samhain, para ser precisos. Y a ella le pareció que era el momento adecuado para llevarlo a cabo. Era un hechizo simple, por lo que a todos les pareció inofensivo que lo llevaran a cabo para probar, no iban a perder nada. Constaba de dos partes; uno que lo reconocería a él como heredero por sangre, y otro que lo terminaría de vincular a la casa. Era un hechizo simple, y que según había encontrado Luna, con fines bastante domésticos. Salvo por la protección, a todos les parecía algo bastante improbable en la familia Black. Sobretodo con el previo conocimiento sobre su uso de Elfos Domésticos.

Luna lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, entusiasmada,y tratando de contagiarlo. Draco estaba incómodo, no veía la hora de que por fin llegara la puntualidad de la medianoche. Ya estaba arrepentido de haberle insistido a Hermione para que se fuese tranquila a descansar. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Cuándo podría ser una buena idea quedarse solo con Luna?. No porque la chica le cayera mal, sino que era eso… _incómodo_.

Cuando la hora llegó, Luna pareció ponerse seria de golpe, comprometida con la labor, lo que a Draco le causó gracia, pero ella ignoró. Le tendió una daga al muchacho, y sostuvo el libro en alto frente a ambos para que pudiese leer el conjuro a través de sus ojos.

Draco se hizo un pequeño corte en la palma y dejo la sangre caer hacia el piso, Luna enlazó sus mentes.

—Sanguinem sanguis meus. —Comenzó. Se sentía un completo idiota. —Lignum et lapidem. Ego sum heredem. Ego sum Dominus. Responsum. —Finalizó no muy seguro. —No tengo idea de lo que acabo de decir… —Le reconoció a Luna mientras deshacía su vínculo. Lo cual era cierto, por él tranquilamente podría haber convocado el espíritu de algún ser maligno, pero Granger lo había leído y dicho que estaba bien, y ¿en quién podía confiar más que en ella?. Luna iba a responder cuando de repente una luz se propagó desde el lugar donde las gotas de sangre habían caído hasta iluminar todo el arco. Incluso Draco, con su ceguera, fue capaz de percibir la luz.

Luego, como si fuese una lombriz grande y brillante, se escurrió escaleras arriba, comenzando a bifurcarse y crear otras lombrices, hasta que pareció abarcar todo el lugar y finalmente desaparecer así de repentinamente como comenzó.

Draco y Luna se contemplaron por un momento, evaluando si era seguro, antes que el rubio abriera la boca la chica ya estaba dando saltitos escaleras arriba. Supuso que entonces todo estaba bien, así que resignado la siguió. Al alcanzarla, Luna lo tomó de la mano y realizó el encantamiento para que pudiera ver a través suyo nuevamente.

El lugar estaba completamente destrozado por el paso del tiempo, Maderas que crujían, tapizados manchados, paredes despintadas. No había retratos ni pinturas adornando las paredes. En realidad, observó, no había ningún tipo de ornamentación en los pasillos o escaleras. No había que recorrer mucho para notar cuanto más grande era esa parte de la casa en comparación a la que habían estado habitando. No pudo evitar preguntarse a que pudo deberse dicha división. No le encontraba sentido teniendo en cuenta que esta parte no contaba con cocinas, ni por ende, despensas.

No le dedicó mucho más que ese simple pensamiento a la incógnita. La verdad era que estaba cansado y quería meterse en la cama con Hermione. Había sido muy interesante esto de desencantar la Mansión y descubrir todo eso nuevo, pero lo cierto es que todo iba a seguir igual mañana por la mañana.

No fue necesario que lo dijera, Luna ya había interpretado su cansancio y lo había arrastrado a la planta baja, donde más allá de las escaleras había una amplia entrada sin puertas. Al acercarse descubrieron un enorme salón con una enorme araña de cristal colgando del techo justo en su centro.

—¿Una sala de baile? —Se sorprendió. —Es un poco amplia para ser un simple recibidor.

—Dime tú, eres el experto en Mansiones. —Se rió la chica. —Pero no parece muy descabellado que los Black tuvieran sus fiestas para la sociedad, ¿no crees?

—No —Dijo con cierta precipitación. —Mi madre me ha contado de ellas. Es más… —Susurró y sin decir más arrastró a Luna por el salón hasta llegar a otra puerta. —El salón de té. —Anunció. —Tiene vista al jardín de invierno. Señaló, y en efecto, allí estaba el jardín… o lo que se suponía que debía serlo. La vista lo desalentó un poco.

—No te preocupes. —Luna le acarició el brazo. —Mañana comenzaremos a trabajar en ello y lo mejoraremos. —Él simplemente asintió como agradecimiento. —Ahora volvamos al salón parece un buen lugar para que termines el encantamiento.

Esta vez Draco no contestó y la siguió como autómata. Otra vez el recuerdo de su madre llegaba a él y el día de su cumpleaños estaba próximo. No quería volver a entristecerse, así que apartó el pensamiento y se concentró en Luna que a su lado volvía a abrir el libro frente a ellos.

—Ego sum Dominus. Et nos unum sumus. Quia tueri sanguine, nihil est melius quem domum. —Recitó. Luego tomó la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y junto con una floritura exclamó —¡ _Viculs!_

Al instante se emitió una luz cegadora que pareció partir desde la punta de su varita hacia toda la estancia. Luna tuvo que cerrar los ojos, enceguecida, y Draco se vio afectado de la misma manera por el vínculo.

Cuando la rubia volvió a abrir los ojos, ambos ahogaron una exclamación.

Los pisos relucían, las paredes se mostraban impolutas, y las maderas se mantenían firmes. Instintivamente Draco corrió arrastrando a Luna hacia el salón de té. Éste se presentaba en óptimas condiciones, como todo lo demás, pero lo que Draco quería ver era el jardín de invierno.

Luna contuvo las lágrimas al ver como allí se exponían diversos tipos de plantas con sus respectivas flores llenas de color. Pero Draco volvió a tirar de ella, instándola a acercarse todavía más al ventanal. A un lado, un camino de flores blancas y azules que parecía llegar hasta el final del lugar, había captado su atención.

—Narcisos… —Susurró él con la voz rota. Luna rompió el encantamiento al percibir el estado del chico, y no lo malinterpretó, a Draco no le hubiese gustado verse a sí mismo llorando.

No sollozaba, no estaba dejando salir todo su dolor en forma de lágrimas. Era sólo una gotita cayendo por cada ojo y algunas más agolpadas, negadas a caer. Pero Luna lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo incómodo que le debía estar resultando la situación. Y no porque fuera ella en particular, sino que simplemente no era la persona con la que Draco se sentiría a gusto en ese momento. De todos modos, antes de habar, tuvo el atrevimiento de tomarlo de la mano. Sonrió al no ser rechazada.

—Es mejor que vayamos a descansar. Mañana será un día muy largo y hay muchas cosas por hacer. —Él simplemente asintió y se pasó rápidamente la mano por el rostro para secarse las lágrimas, como si recién notase que habían estado ahí todo ese tiempo.

Salieron en silencio del lugar y Luna ahogó un grito cuando vio que había sido toda la Mansión la que se había beneficiado con el encantamiento y ahora lucía deslumbrante. Le ofreció a Draco volver a vincular sus mentes para que lo viera pero él se negó alegando cansancio, al otro día le pediría a Hermione que se lo mostrara.

La chica no insistió y le deseó las buenas noches al despedirlo. Draco entró en silencio a su habitación, sabiendo que Hermione se encontraría allí, y que por la hora seguramente ya estaría dormida. No se equivocó.

Al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, volvieron a él todos esos sentimientos que le daban ganas de llorar desconsoladamente, pero otra vez los hizo a un lado. Se abrazó a Hermione y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de su pelo, una mezcla de vainilla y coco, lo que rápidamente logró tranquilizarlo.

Lograr el sueño le resultó más fácil de lo que pensaba. Se dejó llevar, mientras escuchaba a su madre contarle historias sobre como jugaba a las escondidas con sus hermanas y sus primos en aquél jardín, con su madre y su tía Welburga vigilándolos desde la sala del té, o sobre cuanto le gustaba cuidar sus flores, cómo les ponía música en los atardeceres que pasaba allí, e incluso detallándole que cuidado necesitaba cada especie. En secreto, le había confesado, que sus favoritas eran las que llevaban su nombre y el color de sus ojos: los narcisos azules.

— — — — — — — — — —

Draco amaneció temprano esa mañana a pesar de haberse acostado bastante pasada la medianoche. Hermione dormía de igual manera que cuando la vio al llegar, con la diferencia que ahora estaba abrazada a él con brazos y piernas.

Se deshizo de ella como pudo y se levantó en silencio. Con una idea en mente se dirigió al cuarto de los chicos para despertar a Pansy. La morena casi le echa una imperdonable, pero se suavizó cuando él le contó lo que planeaba. Aunque recordándole cuan enojada estaba y que se las cobraría, aceptó inmediatamente a ayudarlo.

Esperó pacientemente sentado en la cocina hasta que Pansy volvió de hacer su encargo.

—¡Es todo bellísimo! —Exclamó chillando. —Ya está todo listo. Ve y despierta a tu chica.

Draco no esperó más para correr escaleras arriba.

Despertó a Hermione desparramándole besos en el rostro. Ella se removió remoloneando y lo abrazó por el cuello para acercarlo y besarle los labios.

—Así sí que son buenos días… —murmuró ella con una sonrisa que él correspondió.

—Levántate. Tengo una sorpresa para ti. —Le dijo y ella obedeció de inmediato, entusiasmada. —Ven. Voy a tener que taparte los ojos.

—Que misterioso todo… —Draco no le respondió. Se limitó a tomar una de sus corbatas y a atársela al rededor de la cabeza.

—No hagas trampa y dime la verdad, ¿ves algo?

—Nada. —Respondió firme.

—Bien. —Dijo él, y la tomó del brazo, orientándola hasta salir de la habitación.

Bajaron las escaleras entre risas, algunos golpes y muchos besos. Draco la condujo pacientemente todo el recorrido y Hermione repitió varias veces la frase " _En verdad no se como haces para moverte tan bien sin ver"._

Ella estaba un poco sorprendida por la longitud de la caminata. Sobre todo porque no habían siquiera salido al patio. Una idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza pero prefirió no pensar en ello, no tenía sentido ponerse analítica cuando la intención de su novio era sorprenderla.

Finalmente Draco la hizo detenerse. Abrió una puerta delante de ella y un agradable cambio de aire le dio la bienvenida. Sintió las manos de él justo detrás de su cabeza, sosteniendo la corbata ahora desatada.

—¿Lista? —Preguntó. Ella asintió entusiasta.

Al abrir los ojos una hermosa habitación repleta de flores se mostraba frente ella. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido ahogado. "Hermoso" era un adjetivo que se quedaba corto.

—Draco esto es… —Titubeó sin encontrar una expresión adecuada. Él sonrió, dejar a Hermione Granger sin palabras era el mayor de los logros. —¡Eso quiere decir que pudieron desencantar la Mansión! —Draco asintió. —¡Eso es genial! —Se dio vuelta y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Sabes que más es genial? —Murmuró contra sus labios.

—¿Qué?

—El desayuno que nos preparó Pansy… —Le señaló el interior, la salita de té. Hermione estalló en una carcajada.

—¿Has hecho levantar a Pansy para que nos prepara el desayuno? —Draco asintió. —¡Eres un cretino! —rió.

—Sí, cariño. Es una de mis tantas virtudes.

— — — — — — — — — —

A medida que se fueron despertando, todos se sorprendieron en primer lugar por la notable mejora de la mansión y luego todos se agolparon en el nuevo sector de la casa, maravillados.

Durante el desayuno, Pansy había diagramado una lista de tareas para cada uno. A pesar de que pareciera estar todo reluciente, había cosas que arreglar. Sitios que se habían mal utilizado llenos de magia negra, unas mazmorras con calabozos, y Harry que aseguraba que había al menos un par de boggarts.

Había suficientes habitaciones como para que contando las de su ala tuviesen una cada uno. Las discusiones sobre quién se quedaría con cual no tardaron en llegar. Sólo estuvieron de acuerdo con que Hermione y Draco compartieran el recién descubierto dormitorio principal, y George y Harry sostuvieron que querían quedarse donde estaban. Decidieron que luego realizarían un sorteo o que se batirían a duelo por los cuartos.

A la hora de repartir las tareas, Hermione y Theo fueron designados a la nueva biblioteca sin permitirles rechistar. Allí había más libros que en la otra, quizás el doble. Y eso había despertado las esperanzas, había una gran posibilidad de encontrar algo que ayudara a Draco.

Harry, Draco, Blaise y Ginny bajaron a las mazmorras a ver que podían hacer con ese sitio, además de demoler todas los calabozos. Si bien Draco no podía ser útil a primera vista, imaginaban que ahora la casa seguiría sólo sus órdenes a la hora de hacer remodelaciones de ese tamaño.

George y Ron se ofrecieron a encargarse los boggarts, adjudicando que ya tenían experiencia. Nadie estuvo en desacuerdo.

Así que por muy poca gracia que le causara a Pansy compartir espacio con Astoria, ellas, Luna y Daphne se encargarían de quitarle lo lúgubre, tétrico y oscuro a las habitaciones. Al ser la tarea más fácil, pronto terminaron y se unieron a los chicos en busca del boggart.

En las mazmorras las cosas tampoco costaron mucho, ni siquiera necesitaron de la presencia de Draco como habían supuesto así que Harry, Blaise y Ginny se entretenían haciendo una especie de pecera de entrenamientos, lo que sí les iba a llevar un buen rato. Draco se había aburrido y había subido a ver si podía hacer algo con el resto. Odiaba sentirse así de inútil.

Allí se encontró con que las chicas habían terminado con su labor y que eran media docena de personas para encontrar un simple boggart.

—¡Hay muchos lugares oscuros en este sitio! ¡Podría estar en cualquier parte! —Se había defendido Ron.

—¿Dónde dijo Potter que lo escuchó?

—Estaba bajando las escaleras de este piso. Podría ser cualquiera de estas habitaciones.

—Probemos en la biblioteca —Propuso Luna. —Allí todavía no hemos entrado…

Todos se preguntaron _¿por qué no?,_ se encogieron de hombros y salieron tras la rubia. Hermione y Theo no ocultaron sus caras de asombro cuando vieron a todo ese escuadrón entrar y comenzar a abrir todas los libreros.

—Pensamos que quizás a nuestro amiguito le guste leer… —Bromeó Astoria mientras abría la escotilla debajo de la chimenea. —¡Ahhh! —El alarido que pegó llamó más la atención que su mal chiste.

Al acercarse todos vieron a la morena arrodillada en el piso sosteniendo algo y llorando desconsoladamente, se trataba del cuerpo sin vida de su hermana Daphne. La misma Daphne que se mantenía pálida del susto al observarse en aquella imagen.

—Tori… Tori, estoy aquí.

—¡No, no… tú también no! —Lloraba la chica completamente ajena a lo que su verdadera hermana le decía. Abrazaba con tal fuerza el cuerpo que a Ron le costó hacer que lo soltara.

Inmediatamente, al quedar ahora el par de pelirrojos frente al boggart, éste cambió su aspecto transformándose en su fallecido hermano Fred. Y si bien, ambos sabían que se trataba de una ilusión, no fueron capaces de moverse y se mantuvieron estáticos mirándolo, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

Hermione estaba a punto de correr a socorrerlos viendo que George estaba a punto de ceder sus rodillas, cuando Draco se lo impidió y se posó frente a la criatura. Otra vez el cambio, aunque fue un alivio que Draco no lo pudiera ver. La imagen de la siempre hermosa Narcissa Malfoy comenzando a demacrarse hasta parecer un muerto en vida que luego sacaba una daga y se cortaba las venas, no era algo que ninguno allí olvidaría fácilmente.

El rubio no dudo en lo que tenía que hacer. Sacó la varita y sin titubear lanzó el hechizo.

—¡ _Riddikulus_!

El silencio sepulcral se prolongó por varios segundos hasta que la cantarina risa de la antes llorosa Astoria resonó en el lugar. Pronto todos estaban contagiados y Draco supo que había funcionado.

—Gracias, Malfoy. —La palmada en el hombro que recibió por parte de Weasley lo tomó por sorpresa.

Pero no tanto como cuando apenas después escuchó la voz de Pansy decirle a Astoria que bajara a las cocinas que ella le prepararía un té.

— — — — — — — — — —

Era irónico cómo siempre protestaban por las ideas de Pansy, pero después todos le terminaban dando el gusto. Así fue como lo que en un principio iba a ser una cena con algo más elaborado delo habitual y quizás algunos juegos terminó en eso: Una fiesta de disfraces con alcohol y música alta.

Ella no podía dejar pasar una celebración de Halloween sin disfraces, y Blaise tuvo, para su parecer, la fabulosa idea que todos fueran disfrazados como personajes de Star Wars. Y para hacerlo aún más divertido -para él, claro-, ellos serían quienes designaran el personaje para cada uno.

Obviamente, la mayoría se quejó poco conforme con lo que le había tocado, pero ellos o no permitieron que se los intercambiaran.

Ginny y Daphne, eran las que peor había salido paradas, como un Ewok y el encantador R2-D2 respectivamente. Pero se las ingeniaron para lucirse de todas formas. Como no había tiempo de hacer disfraces o salir a buscar, habían armado todo con cosas que tenían o transfigurando otras. Así Daphne lo único que hizo fue pegar unos retazos de tela azul sobre un vestido blanco y cambiarle el color a azul también, a un sombrero negro que tenía. Ginny tomó uno de los tapizados de pieles que habían encontrado en una de las habitaciones del ala sur, y con ella se hizo un top triangular, una minifalda y forró la caña de un par de botas Se recogió todo el cabello y encima se colocó una pashmina color tierra de Hermione, envolviendo su rostro. Como frutilla del postre hizo unas orejitas de algodón y se pintó de negro la punta de la nariz. Como resultado, la inocente criaturita había dado lugar a un sexy disfraz. A Astoria sólo le habían transfigurado un poco y cambiado de color las túnicas del colegio, para que interpretara a una Jedi y Luna se había vestido completamente de marrón, con guantes y pantuflas incluidas y se había colocado su sobrero en forma de cabeza de león, negándose completamente a cambiar su forma, para interpretar a Chewbacca.

Salvo él mismo, todos habían estado de acuerdo con darle el papel de Darth Vader a Harry. Él entendía lo gracioso de la ironía, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de lidiar con el disfraz. Luego que Astoria soltara el desafortunado comentario de _"Mira si Quien-ya-sabes resulta ser tu padre."_ Pansy se ofreció a ayudarlo con eso con tal de sacarlo inmediatamente de allí. Lo terminó vistiendo completamente de negro y al igual que Daphne, pegándole algunos apliques pero hechos en cartulina, incluidas unas hombreras por las que encima le ató una capa de igual color. Definir que hacer con el casco les había llevado un poco más de tiempo. Pansy quería ponerle una bolsa negra en la cabeza, pero no tuvo quórum. Finalmente, al ser Halloween, se les ocurrió la idea de representarlo en la escena que se muestra sin casco, completamente demacrado, lo cual resolvieron con un poco de maquillaje.

Theo era un Stormtrooper y había arreglado el asunto del traje manera similar a Harry pero en color blanco. Y Luna con paciencia le había pintado una caja cuadrada simulando el casco, " _con agujeros para que puedas ver y todo"_ como ella misma había dicho.

Ron como Luke, y George como Lando, no habían tenido mayores complicaciones en transfigurar sus ropas. Incluso probaron algo de transfiguración humana cambiándose el color del cabello y George hasta agregándose unos divertidos mostachos.

Draco no estaba conforme con su papel de Han Solo. Lo del chico bueno no era para él. Pero todos habían dicho quera su versión rebelde apenas vieron el personaje aparecer en la película, y cuando Pansy sacó la idea de los disfraces ya supo cual iba a ser su destino. Su único consuelo era que a Hermione le habían asihnado a la Princesa Leia, y eso significaba que eran pareja… así que no se quejaría, lo único que le faltaba es que le dieran ese lugar a la Comadreja, y Pansy era capaz de hacerlo sólo por revancha. Para él ni siquiera habían tenido que modificar ropa, entre los chicos habían conseguido todo, había sido bastante sencillo. Hermione había alargado un vestido blanco que le había prestado Daphne y le agregó una capucha, su mayor dificultad había sido lograr que su pelo se mantuviese peinado en esos dos característicos rodetes.

Pansy también iba como Leia, pero en versión esclava. Lo de ir tapada no era muy para ella. Llevaba un corpiño dorado y una pollera marrón abierta en los dos lados. Se había alargado el cabello y atado en una alta cola de caballo.

Pero sin dudas, el premio de la noche se lo llevaba Blaise con su disfraz de C-3PO. No sabían de donde había sacado el tiempo, pero se había armado un prototipo de armadura dorada que le cubría todo el cuerpo, con incluso las articulaciones correspondientes para poder moverse, dentro de lo que cabía, cómodamente. Luna le había pintado la cara de amarillo y una especie de anteojos.

El papel de Yoda había quedado honoríficamente guardado para Teddy. _Edward._

A pesar de todas las quejas iniciales, lo cierto era que los disfraces le estaban dando un toque más que divertido a la _no-tan-improvisada_ fiesta. La imagen era una buena antítesis de lo que había sido la primera, en el cumpleaños de Draco y Pansy. Esta vez los grupos estaban mucho más homogeneizados, teniendo en cuenta también, que eran el doble de personas.

Todos habían estado aunque sea por una pieza en la pista de baile. Habían acondicionado el salón de la casa destinado a ello, y Pansy había encantado el reproductor de música de Hermione para que variara las cintas y sonase a todo volumen.

Si, un grupo de sangres pura bailoteando al son de música muggle.

En ese momento George bailaba con Daphne Greengrass mientras Ron conversaba con su hermana y tomaban un trago. Blaise también estaba en la pista de baile acompañando y tratando de imitar los pasos de Luna, al igual que Draco y Hermione que bailaban más discretamente a un lado.

Theo, Harry, y Ginny miraban divertidos las distintas danzas, comparándolas, mientras que Pansy seguía suministrándoles nuevas bebidas.

En un momento determinado Hermione sacó la bolsa de chucherías que había comprado el día anterior en el supermercado y todos se divirtieron con las paletas que pintaban la lengua, los caramelos que hacían cosquillas en tu boca o esos pastelitos que al morderlos les salía un jarabe verde del interior… George se había hecho particularmente adicto a estos. Blaise, un niño como siempre, iba jugando con las gomas de azúcar con forma de dientes de vampiro.

—¿Los muggles saben de la existencia de los vampiros? —Preguntó Astoria. Cuando no era una jodida perra podía mostrarse como alguien culta y con quien mantener una charla civilizada y hasta interesante.

—No. —Respondió Harry. —Para ellos son sólo un mito, todo parte de la leyenda de Drácula.

—Luego se ha desvirtuado un poco la esencia, tienen adoradores, han escrito hasta novelas románticas sobre ellos… —Agregó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

—Los muggles tienen una imaginación sorprendente. —Dijo Blaise. —Es extraña la manera como a pesar de no conocer la magia la buscan e intentan acercarse a ella… de imitarla.

—Estas golosinas no tienen nada que envidiarle a las de Honeydukes. ¿Cómo lo logran? —Preguntó George, notablemente interesado.

—Mediante mezclas y sus respectivas reacciones químicas. Algo parecido a las pociones…

—Lo que dice Blaise tiene sentido —Intervino Draco. —En un principio ambos mundos estuvieron mezclados, los muggles supieron siempre de la existencia de la magia… luego al darnos caza y nuestros antepasados tener que crear este "mundo oculto", tras pasar las generaciones fue volviéndose una leyenda para ellos. Sumado a que cada tanto nace un mago hijo de muggles o algún mago se casa con un muggle. —Hermione asintió ante la lógica que Draco había encontrado.

—La mayoría de los cuentos para niños incluyen magia.

—Salvo que la bruja siempre es la mala del cuento —Agregó Harry. Hermione volvió a asentir.

—Sí, las buenas son las hadas madrinas…

—¿Hadas madrinas? —Preguntó Pansy participando por primera vez en la conversación.

—En resumidas cuentas, son brujas buenas, que se hacen pequeñitas y tienen alas, y cumplen deseos. —Resumió Harry. —La del cuento de Cenicienta hasta tiene varita.

—Las de La Bella Durmiente también. —Le recordó. —Muchos cuentos tienen cosas de la realidad, lo he pensado cuando recién conocí el mundo mágico. Supongo que los escribió algún mago y se hizo popular entre los muggles. —Se encogió de hombros. —Conocen a Merlín.

—Bueno, muy interesante la charla de Cultura Muggle, pero podemos dejarla para otro día porque esto es una F-I-E-S-T-A. —Deletreó con énfasis. —Y hablando de magia… —Hizo un movimiento de varita e hizo que una nueva ronda de tragos apareciera sobre la mesa. Todos vitorearon alegremente. Ella aprovechó y tomó a Hermione y Luna de la mano, ésta última agarrando a Ginny, y las arrastró hasta la pista.

Mientras ellas bailaban bastante ajenas al resto, Harry, Ron, George anunciaron que irían a tomar aire al patio y las Greengrass se les sumaron al instante. Los tres chicos se quedaron bebiendo y mirando a las cuatro chicas que se divertían abiertamente. Theo tomó a Draco por sorpresa cuando enlazó sus mentes, haciéndolo espectador del show.

Todo era distendido hasta que la música dio un cambio bastante brusco en el ritmo.

—¡Oh, Dios, amo esta canción! —Exclamó Hermione emocionada, antes de comenzar a moverse lentamente al compás de la música.

Ésta era cadenciosa, sinuosa, tremendamente sensual. Y Hermione con sus movimientos hacía mucho énfasis en ese último calificativo. Al principio las otras tres la miraron sorprendidas por su actitud, pero luego intercambiaron una mirada entre ellas y divertidas se propusieron imitarla. Draco escupió de golpe lo que fuese que estaba tomando, ahogándose.

Las cuatro bailaban pegadas una a la otra, moviendo sus cuerpos de manera lenta y serpentina. Pronto eso pareció significarles poco y agregaron sus manos, las que paseaban por sus propios cuerpos y los de sus acompañantes. Parecían haberse metido en una burbuja de lujuria donde ninguno de los tres chicos tenía cabida.

Pobre de ellos que las miraban con ojos desorbitados y mandíbulas abiertas. La respiración de los tres estaba agitada y lo mejor de todo era que sus objetivos eran distintos. Draco gruñía cada tanto cuando Theo se focalizaba demasiado en Lovegood.

De repente fue demasiado por aguantar. Blaise se incorporó de golpe, llegó hasta ellas, tomó Ginny de un brazo para apartarla y acorralándola contra la pared, la besó. Aunque decir beso es un poco simple para describir la manera que devoró sus labios, sobre todo cuando la pelirroja cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se abrazó a su cuello y le devolvió el beso con el mismo ímpetu.

Las otras tres miraron la escena entre risitas.

El coraje de su amigo le dio el empujón que necesitaba a Theo, pero él no montaría un numerito. Luego de cortar su vínculo con Draco, se acercó hasta Luna, le susurró algo al oído y le tendió el brazo. La chica, con los ojos más abiertos y brillantes que nunca, lo tomó y ambos se perdieron por algún pasillo.

—Yo mejor me voy… —Rió Pansy al notar que había quedado para sostenerles la vela a Draco y a Hermione y también desapareció.

Draco se mantenía en el mismo sitio. Bastante conmovido por lo que acababa de ver. Hermione se acercó hasta él y le besó provocativamente los labios

—¿Estás ebria? —Le preguntó él una vez finalizó el beso.

—Un poco. —Ella frunció el ceño. —No como para que el alcohol domine mis acciones, si es lo que verdaderamente quieres saber. Me estaba divirtiendo.

—Lo que digas…

—¿Estás molesto? —Se sorprendió. Draco se frotó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Has estado fabulosa.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—¿Vamos a acostarnos? —Le sonrió, proyectándolo en su voz. —De pronto y sólo tengo ganas de estar contigo.

—Vamos. —Le sonrió, y tomándole la mano se dirigieron allí.

Cuando encararon las escaleras se encontraron a Pansy dormida sentada en uno de los escalones. Draco, como pudo, la alzó en sus brazos.

—Ve yendo, yo acostaré a Pansy. —Ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y subió delante de él.

— — — — — — — — — —

A pesar de creer en primer instancia que Hermione no estaba muy ebria, por experiencia personal, el primer lugar donde la buscó luego de recostar a Pansy fue en el baño.

Descartando dicha ubicación, sonrió para sí mismo al imaginar cuan dormida podría encontrarse si había ido directo a echarse en la cama.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, y el panorama que lo recibió fue completamente distinto a ese imaginado. Hermione estaba de espaldas a él, sentada al borde de la cama, dando la impresión de estar observándose en el espejo frente a ella, lo cual dudaba puesto a la sugerente pose que mantenía. Y todo esto podía observarlo en detalle por él mismo gracias al hechizo que lo afectó apenas abrió la puerta.

Hermione se mantenía en su lugar. Y aunque le sonreía, se notaban los nervios picándole. Draco tragó en seco. Otra vez ese bendito conjunto de lencería.

—¿Dulce o truco? —Susurra ella y él pierde todo sentido.

Se arrodilló en la cama y gateó hasta ella. Era bastante difícil seguir sus propios sentidos cuando le llegaban imágenes desde otro punto de vista. Una vez la alcanzó, no pudo resistir el pasear con las manos por su cintura y subir hasta abarcar de lleno sus pechos, apretándolos ligeramente. Ella gimió. Tuvo el instinto de echar la cabeza hacia atrás pero se contuvo para poder mantener la vista en el espejo.

Cuando el chico comenzó a besarle el cuello con ímpetu, aprovechando cuan despejado se encontraba gracias al peinado, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, por mucho que se esforzara. Mucho menos al sentir el broche de su sostén desprenderse.

—Déjalo. Ya me alcanzó lo que vi. Disfruta —Se alejó de su cuello sólo lo necesario para llegar a susurrarle a su oído. Como pudo, Hermione asintió y finalizó el hechizo. Luego se volteó para poder, literalmente, devorar la boca del rubio, dejando finalmente caer la prenda por completo.

Las manos de Draco viajan hasta alcanzar su trasero y lo aprieta con fuerza. Hermione gime aún con los labios pegados y las lenguas enredadas. Sin separarse se las ingenia para pasar sus piernas para adelante y rodear la cintura de Draco con ellas, quedándose sentada arriba de sus piernas dobladas. Siente su erección golpear directamente en su zona de placer y esta vez no puede evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras un pesado suspiro escapa desde lo profundo de su pecho.

Él aprovecha esa separación y se inclina hasta llegar a lamer con la lengua uno de los pezones erectos de su acompañante. Ella grita, mitad sorpresa, mitad excitación. El repite la acción con la misma respuesta y lo vuelve a hacer hasta que decide abrir del todo su boca y meter todo lo que entre de aquél pecho dentro.

En un sólo movimiento él se alza y la recuesta con la espalda sobre el colchón. Ella apenas es consciente de lo que sucede cuando siente ser liberada de sus bragas. Algo en su cerebro le manda un alerta, es la primera vez que Draco la desprende de esa pieza de su ropa anterior. Todos los juegos siempre fueron por encima o por debajo, pero con bragas puestas al fin. Otra voz la manda a callar, para _hacer el amor_ se necesita la ropa fuera. Y Merlín sabía cuanto ella estaba deseando que él la hiciese suya.

Pero todas esas voces, toda su consciencia, todos sus sentidos se apagaron, o mejor dicho, se agolparon en su bajo vientre, cuando la lengua de la serpiente hizo contacto con sus húmedos pliegues.

Gritó. Porque no pudo ni supo hacer otra cosa.

Sus manos viajaron por motu proprio hasta enredarse en esas finas hebras doradas con el único propósito de acercarlo más. Había sido tomada por sorpresa no sólo por lo repentino de la acción, sino porque no se había imaginado estar en esa situación. Ni siquiera era capaz de notar la clara inexperiencia del chico, que estimulaba con su boca con cierto titubeo y pendiente de las reacciones que cada movimiento provocaba. Pero Hermione estaba demasiado bien viendo las estrellas como para detenerse en algo así de insignificante. Él siempre había aprendido rápido,y sin dudas nunca le iba mejor que cuando se dejaba llevar por su instinto.

Un resquicio de cordura volvió a ella sólo para hacerle notar que la rasposa barba de tres días de Draco se rozaba con su intimidad. Ser conocedora de ello no hizo otra cosa que encenderla más. La sensación de aspereza entre sus pliegues era desquiciantemente devastadora.

No tardó mucho más en venirse.

Quiso darle aviso a Draco, pero, ¿para qué dar excusas?, apenas era capaz de lograr que dos neuronas hicieran sinapsis como para encima también conseguir hacer funcionar sus cuerdas vocales. Al encontrarse con tamaña sorpresa, lejos de molestarse, Draco la sostuvo mejor desde las caderas y se hundió más en ella, determinado en absorber todo lo posible de su esencia y de prolongar su pequeña muerte cuanto le fuera posible.

Hermione sentía las piernas electrificadas y un tortuoso escalofrío en la espina dorsal. Incluso una vez finalizado todo era incapaz de mover alguno de sus miembros.

—¿Estás bien? —Se ve obligado a preguntar viendo que la chica ni habla ni se mueve.

—Cuando sepa donde quedó mi cerebro te contesto. —Responde ella entre risas, contagiándolo. —Definitivamente, Malfoy, amo esa lengua de serpiente tuya…

—Y no sabes como me pone cuando me llamas por mi apellido. —Gruñó él antes de morderle seductoramente el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Déjame ver… —Susurra ella en el mismo tono y a tientas llega hasta su miembro, el cual apresa con seguridad. —Parece que tienes razón… —Comenzó a mover la mano.

—Hermione… —Gimió él. Bajito y gutural. Con voz grave, casi que para adentro.

Ella se sintió motivada, afianzó el agarre y aceleró el movimiento de su mano. Vio como Draco mantenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, y a pesar de la fatiga eso la hizo volver a excitarse. Una idea se formó en su cabeza, demasiado tentadora, aunque no sabía si se sentía verdaderamente preparada para dar el paso, para devolver el favor.

Sus cavilaciones debieron de proyectarse de alguna manera en sus movimientos porque Draco adivinó sus pensamientos en cuestión de segundos.

—No. —Dijo firmemente. Recién al escucharlo, Hermione pareció volver a tierra.

—Pero…

—No. —Repitió, tajante —No es que estés en deuda o algo así…

—Yo quiero…

—He dicho que no, Hermione. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir. —Y para reforzar sus palabras, se desvistió, se acostó de lado en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas.

Hermione seguía pasmada en el lugar, mirándolo como si no pudiese creerse lo que estaba pasando. Draco ya había cerrado los ojos cuando Hermione habló.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —Espetó. —Bueno, no, claramente no estás haciéndolo.

—Hermione…

—No, ¡Hermione nada! —Chilló. —¿Qué demonios está mal contigo? ¿O conmigo? ¡O con lo que maldita sea! —Decir que Draco estaba sorprendido por el floreado vocabulario de Hermione era decir poco.

—Nada está mal contigo.

—¡Entonces explícame! —Insistió sentándose frente a él, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo tendido. Draco se sintió obligado a incorporarse un poco. —Porque no sé lo que tú creas, pero no es normal que cada vez que llegamos a este punto, tú te eches atrás. No sé si está claro, pero ¡no me estas forzando a nada! ¡Me estoy entregando a ti en bandeja de plata!

—Y eso quizás sea un poco precipitado… —Intentó defenderse, manteniendo la calma.

—¿Precipitado? ¿Ahora crees que nos estamos precipitando? —La indignación hacía estragos en su voz. —¡No te parecía muy precipitado cuando empezaste a meterme mano incluso antes que decidiera estar contigo! ¿Qué cambió?

—Y en ese entonces tú no estabas tan dispuesta a que Weasley te hiciera suya. Dime tú, ¿qué cambió? —Hermione tuvo que respirar profundo y recordarse a ella misma que _eso_ también era parte de Draco Malfoy. Escupir veneno como método de defensa.

—Oh, quizás cambió que estoy contigo y no con Ron. —Respondió. —Ron no me despertaba lo que tú, Ron no me hizo descubrir lo que tú. No estoy desesperada por follar con alguien, quiero hacer el amor contigo…

—Hermione…

—Y no entiendo qué está pasando. Cómo la persona que me llevó a conocer el placer con sólo tocarme, que tanta paciencia me tuvo al respecto, _siempre_ me rechace cuando le demuestro que estoy lista para entregarme a él.

—No es que te rechace…

—Si lo haces. —No lo dejó hablar. —Me llevas al éxtasis y luego das todo por finalizado. Sólo una vez pude atestiguar que tú también lo disfrutaras. ¡Mírate ahora! Hasta te has metido en la cama con tal de dar por zanjadas mis intenciones.

Draco bufó, comenzando a impacientarse. La discusión estaba tomando un tinte que no le gustaba para nada, y era completamente consciente que probablemente se pusiera peor. No era necio y sabía que era completamente su culpa. Era cierto que no había pensado que su reparo por no avanzar en el campo sexual harían tales estragos en la confianza y autoestima de Hermione. Era lógico, si lo pensaba; simplemente él era un idiota por no haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, tampoco le estaba siendo fácil ahora el mantener su orgullo a un lado. Escucharla creer que ella podía ser el problema, o que él no disfrutara de ella, le dolía. Porque él había vivido un infierno hasta llegar a ella, y ella conocía la historia con detalle.

—Sabes de primera mano cuanto te deseo, Hermione, no puedes cuestionarme eso, no puedes dudar de ello. —Le dijo, finalmente.

—¿Entonces porque no haces nada con ese deseo? —Suavizó la voz. —Estoy aquí, queriendo pertenecerte por completo. —Alzó la mano y la llevo hacia su pálido rostro acariciándolo con ternura. El torció un poco la cabeza para acentuar el contacto.

—Porque eres lo más puro que tengo —Reconoció. —Porque tú y lo que siento por ti es tan puro que no puedo permitir que eso suceda así, aquí, con tanta mierda y guerra al rededor. Con miedo de no saber si sobrevivimos. En una casa que hasta hace unos días parecía que se caería sobre nuestras cabezas. Con Weasley en el piso de abajo. Con Blaise entrando cuando le apetece.

—Amor…

—Eres tan hermosa, Hermione. Y ya te lo he dicho cuando quise empezar a cortejarte, me duele no poder darte lo que te mereces, no poder llevarte a comer, salir a caminar por la noche tomado a tu mano… ser un asqueroso cursi como a ti te encanta que sea. No quiero quitarte, quitarnos, también la oportunidad de no tener nuestra primer noche como la mereces…

Después de ese discurso, Hermione no se guardó las ganas de besarlo y así lo hizo. Al separarse, clavó los ojos en él, a pesar que no pudiera verla, ella sabía perfectamente como él podía sentirla.

—Draco, tú mismo lo has dicho. Estamos rodeados de tanta guerra, tanta muerte y horror… ¿no te parece que deberíamos tomar todas las chances que tengamos a nuestro alcance de esa pureza, de ese amor, de esa felicidad? —Puso un dedo sobre sus labios silenciándolo antes que la interrumpiera. —Podemos morir cualquier día, en cualquier momento. ¿Quieres dejar ir la oportunidad? Si algo me pasara, no quieres poder recordarme también de esa forma, sabiendo cuánto te quería, cómo me entregué a ti de todas las formas posibles? Yo sí quiero tener eso.

—Nada te pasará. —Respondió hosco. Ella le sonrió con ternura.

—Me gustaría que fueras un poco más objetivo en esto. No es que lo desee, pero es una posibilidad el que alguno de los dos, o los dos, no salga con vida…

—¿Quieres que sea objetivo?, la verdad es que no sé cuanto recordaré de ello. Por empezar porque no podré verte mientras te haga mía, y siguiendo con que ya empiezo a olvidarme tu rostro de antemano. —La manera en que Draco bajó la cabeza tras su declaración, le dio a Hermione la pista de que aunque todo lo anterior había sonado bastante convincente, el verdadero meollo de la cuestión estaba ahí. Ella lo tomó por el mentón obligándolo a levantar la mirada.

—Entiendo que esto sea difícil para ti, y me molesta un poco que no creas en eso, en que puedo entenderte, y que no seas capaz de contármelo. —Le dijo. —No hay mucho que pueda decirte, pero me gustaría que pensaras en si en verdad vale la pena perdernos de ello. ¿Tanto vale lo que podamos ver? Creo que lo que importa es lo que vamos a sentir. Y no me malinterpretes —Se atajó. —No estoy siendo hipócrita como si eso no fuera importante, sé que lo es, sé que lo sería especialmente para ti, pero… en la balanza, creo que aunque no puedas verme, vas a sentirme. Y nadie va a quitarte eso, Draco. Y será igual de especial porque es contigo…

—¿Realmente lo crees? —Preguntó dejando ver un poquito de su inseguridad. —¿Realmente es por vivir _eso_ conmigo y no por tener la experiencia por miedo a lo que pueda pasarnos?

—¡No seas tonto! —Exclamó, aunque secretamente conmovida. —Si fuera así habría estado con Ron a pesar de sentir que no estaba lista o que él no era el indicado. —Se acercó a él lo suficiente como para llegar a susurrarle al oído cómodamente. —Quiero que me hagas tuya, Draco Malfoy.

—Si te hago mía, luego tendré que desposarte. —Intentó aligerar un poco el ambiente para disimular el escalofrío que había recorrido su columna y había terminado agolpándose en su zona sur. Ella le sonrió.

—No te veía un tipo tan conservador….

—Familia Sangre Pura, querida -Se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué puedo decir…? —Ella estalló en una carcajada.

—Es irónico que digas eso tratándose de una Sangre Sucia. —Respondió en tono seductor. Él la abrazó por el trasero acercándola más a él.

—Oh, pero por ella vale la pena la desheredación. Simplemente que las costumbres quedan, ya sabes… —Ella volvió a reír. Música para los oídos de Draco. Él le acarició el rostro y le peinó unos mechones de cabello que habían escapado de sus rodetes hacia atrás de sus orejas. —Realmente me gustaría.

—¿Casarnos? —Preguntó ella. Él asintió.

—Quiero todo contigo. —Dijo serio. —Si todavía me aceptas cuando todo esto termine… te daré todo, Hermione. La boda, la casa, los niños. El cielo si así lo pides. —Ella volvió a acariciarlo. —Sé que hace pocos meses estás conmigo, pero yo llevo esperando años por esto, no te asustes porque me muestre tan efusivo con todo eso… —Ella lo silenció con un dedo en sus labios.

—Yo también lo quiero todo contigo, amor. Ya te lo he dicho, si te elegí es porque estoy segura de eso, además sé como te sientes tú respecto a nosotros, así que no me asustas… —Lo tranquilizó. —Pero no tenemos por qué esperar a que todo termine para empezar… —Murmuró sugerente. Draco arqueó una ceja, interrogante. —Ya sabes, los niños… podemos ir practicando. —Draco rió y le dejó un beso en el cuello.

—Amo cuando eres osada y estás decidida a algo. ¿No te darás por vencida verdad? —Ella negó sacudiendo la cabeza. Ya había dejado de castigarse mentalmente cada vez que le respondía con movimientos, era un alivio que Draco pudiera interpretarla. —Me siento acosado.

—Creo que lo estás siendo… —Le sonrió. —Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Me harás el amor? —Draco tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para manejar los temblores de su cuerpo.

—Lo haré… pero no hoy. Me siento un maldito idiota con lo que voy a decir, pero… necesito un poco de tiempo para hacerme a la idea.

—Va a resultar que el Gran Draco Malfoy era sólo otro niño mojigato… —Bromeó ella y como represalia él la volteó sobre la cama y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. —Está bien, está bien. —Se rindió. —Puedo conformarme con eso… por ahora. —Draco le sonrió de una manera tan encantadora que la hizo derretir. —¿Puedo besarte ahora o también es demasiado para ti? —Volvió a reír.

—Ven aquí y cállate. —La tomó por la cintura hasta pegar sus cuerpos y la besó. Hermione no fue lenta en abrazarlo con las piernas, enredar las manos en su pelo del mismo modo que lo hacía con sus lenguas. —Estás haciendo trampa, Granger. —Dijo él casi sin aliento al separarse. Ella rió por lo bajo y volvió a besarlo, pasándole tortuosamente la lengua sobre los labios.

—Una chica tiene que intentarlo...

* * *

 **N/A:** _Bueeeno, aquí estoy de vuelta y con un capítulo bien largo. La verdad que cuando me di cuenta de lo largo que iba a ser creí que me llevaría mucho más tiempo tenerlo listo pero los planetas se alinearon y acá pude traerlo!_

 _Mucho tiene que ver con la motivación que me han dado con los reviews que han sido varios, muchas gracias!_

 _En cuanto al capítulo, lo primero que quiero decir es que originalmente los chicos iban a ver Batman, pero la muerte de Carrie Fisher (la Princesa Leia) me ha dado bastante duro y bueno, quise hacerle un pequeñito homenaje aunque mucho no fuera, ya que justo tenía la oportunidad servida en bandeja. (Perdón, Batman, ya te lo compensaré jaja)_

 _Ha sido un capitulo de transición y tranquilo. Lamento que esta paz y felicidad de los chicos acabe pronto pero ya el capitulo que viene vuelve el drama y todas esas cosas que trae consigo una guerra._

 _Todas se han mostrado más conscientes de lo que sucedía con Draco que la misma Hermione, creo que su propia frustración no la estaba dejando ver más allá y se había ido por el lado de echar abajo su propio autoestima... nada raro para ser mujer, digamos la verdad. Pero bueno, han podido arreglarlo y despejar todas las dudas._

 _Dato: El tema que dejé al principio es también la canción que bailan las chicas. Gasté mucho tiempo buscando una versión anterior al 1997, dado que mis favoritas son posteriores jaja._

 _Espero que este capítulo tenga el mismo (o mejor) éxito que el anterior. Lamento no poder sus rr en estos días, pero es eso o ponerme a escribir y creo que todas prefieres que haga lo segundo. Espero también contar con los mismos factores positivos y poder traerles rápidamente el siguiente capitulo, y cómo dije antes, pueden ayudar con sus motivadores reviews!_

 _Espero que hayan empezado genial este año. Les mando un beso enorme!_

 **Ilwen**. ( _20/01/20 **17**_ )


	27. Trágica Navidad

**Recomendación musical:** _"Hurricane" - 30 Seconds to Mars_

* * *

 **Cap 26 – Trágica Navidad**

En la mañana siguiente dominó unánimemente la resaca entre los habitantes del Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, aunque en distintos niveles.

Por supuesto, aunque la mayoría de los hombres no salieron en absoluto de sus cuartos, Pansy se las ingenió para organizar una reunión de chicas para hacerse con los chismes frescos de la noche anterior. Eso sí, recién pudo arreglar para juntarlas a todas en la hora del té.

—Parece que fui la única que no tuvo ni un poco de acción anoche… —Las recibió con una sonrisa. Salvo Ginny, las otras entraron con las cabezas gachas y las mejillas sonrosadas. —¿Quién empieza? —Preguntó manteniendo la sonrisa, una vez se sentaron en la sala de té frente al invernadero.

—Creo que lo haré. —Dijo Ginny con seguridad. —Parece que soy la única que no está avergonzada, y además seré bastante breve: Blaise y yo nos besamos un buen trecho. Primero en el salón y luego en mi habitación. Pero eso es todo. Fue divertido. —Finalizó.

—¿A qué te refieres con que eso fue todo? —Preguntó Luna torciendo un poco la cabeza al mirarla. Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—Eso fue todo. Touch and go. Diversión por un rato. A otra cosa mariposa.

—Oh.

—¿Él lo sabe? —Preguntó Hermione, perspicaz.

—Claro. Estuvimos de acuerdo en eso.

—Yo no quiero que lo de anoche haya sido todo con Theo. —Dijo Luna seriamente. —¿Creen que tendría que haberlo hablado con él?

—No es necesario, Luna. —Intervino Pansy por primera vez, volviendo a apoyar su taza de té y el bizcocho a medio comer sobre la mesa. —Theo babea por ti, él tampoco pretendía que lo que fuera que hicieron sea sólo cosa de una noche…

—Nos besamos. —Respondió como si se le hubiese preguntado directamente. —...intensamente. —Las risas de las otras tres resonó en lugar ante la cualificación.

—¿Cuán intensamente? —Preguntó Pansy.

—¡Pansy! —Chilló Hermione. —¡Eso es un tanto íntimo!

—Oh, eso lo dices para escaquearte de contar tu parte bajo la misma excusa… —Hermione se sonrojó. —Así que… Pequeña gatita, ¿qué tienes para contarnos? ¿Draco dejó la estupidez de lado y te hizo perder la consciencia bajo múltiples orgasmos?

—¡PANSY! —Gritaron las tres a coro. La pelinegra soltó una carcajada.

—Está bien, está bien... Cuéntanos lo que quieras contarnos. Aburridas.

—Draco ha dejado su estupidez, pero sólo hablamos. —Pansy enarcó una ceja. —Otra vez quiso parar todo cuando estábamos, bueno… avanzando. —dijo con vergüenza. —Pero esta vez lo enfrenté y le pregunté que le pasaba, y al principio lo negó…

—Típico. —Acotó Pansy poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pero después de a poco fue soltando. Primero me dijo que no le gustaba que nuestra primera vez fuese aquí y con una guerra y cosas por el estilo —Suspiró. —Pero luego llegamos al verdadero punto, y como todo, es su ceguera… quiere… él quiere poder verme.

—¡Me siento la peor amiga del mundo por no haber anticipado eso! —Exclamó la morena.

—Créeme que yo me siento igual de mal.

—No es que olvide que él está bajo esa mierda de maldición, pero es difícil ponerse su lugar y darme cuenta en realidad cómo y cuánto le afectan algunas cosas. —Hermione asintió dándole la razón.

—Sobretodo cuando se empeña tanto en ocultar sus sentimientos… —Agregó Luna.

—Draco es demasiado complejo. —Admitió Hermione. —Pero no puedo negar que es parte del encanto. —Sonrió.

—En dos días es el cumpleaños de su madre —Dijo Pansy. —Dudo que él te lo diga, pero ya sabes, andará con humor extraño y eso… —Hermione asintió solemne. —Pero volviendo al tema anterior… ¿en qué han quedado?

—Draco me prometió que iba a tratar con ello. Yo le dije que si bien era importante el vernos y tal, no era indispensable, y que no sabemos cuanto más vamos a vivir como para postergarlo hasta salir de todo esto… —A todas las recorrió un escalofrío de pensarlo, pero sabían que Hermione tenía razón. —Probablemente no suceda nada por un tiempo, pero al menos ya lo hemos hablado…

—Mis niñas ya han crecido... —Teatralizó Pansy secándose una lágrima imaginaria de su ojo izquierdo. —Ya son mujeres que no me necesitan para que las aconseje… pronto me olvidarán. Snif Snif. —Las otras tres rieron ante sus payasadas. Luna se acercó y la abrazó sorpresivamente.

—Siempre te necesitaremos, Pansy Parkinson.

— — — — — — — — — —

No hizo falta llegar al tres de Noviembre para enfrentarse al extraño estado de anímico de Draco, ya un día antes comenzó a mostrar su lado huraño. Obviamente, no dio prenda sobre lo que lo tenía así y negó completamente que su humor fuera distinto al normal.

Hermione estuvo a punto de bromear con que sí, que últimamente ese era su estado _normal_ de ánimo, pero sabía que sería mejor mantenerlo para sí.

Así que el día del cumpleaños de Narcissa, Hermione sacó a Draco a la fuerza de la cama y lo llevó al invernadero. A Draco no le costó mucho sumar dos más dos y deducir que Hermione sabía lo que sucedía.

—Granger…

—Malfoy. —Remarcó la utilización de su apellido, como amonestándolo. —Entiendo que estés triste. Entiendo que la extrañes. Yo también extraño a mis papás, pero por lo menos sé que están a salvo. No puedo ni imaginarme lo que es para ti vivir con esa incertidumbre, pero te queda tenes esperanzas y confiar en Snape.

—Si entiendes entonces no comprendo que es lo que pretendes.

—Ayudarte, acompañarte… —Le respondió volviendo su tono mucho más dulce. Draco se relajó ante el cambio. —Te traje aquí así no tienes la necesidad de cruzarte con nadie y tampoco te quedes encerrado en nuestro cuarto. No es necesario que le ladres a nadie. Toma el desayuno que nos preparé, hablame de tu madre, llora si quieres llorar. Sólo quiero estar aquí para ti hoy.

Draco no supo que responder a eso. Había sido un gesto simple, pero que lo había tomado tan de sorpresa… Quizás hasta su misma simpleza fue lo que logró conmoverlo tanto. Así que hizo lo único que en realidad era capaz de hacer: la abrazó. La abrazó fuertemente y al instante, con la misma fuerza, se largó a llorar. Y ella lo sostuvo. Le devolvió la fuerza de su abrazo y quizás más. Le besó la cabeza y le susurró palabras de consuelo.

Y así se quedaron por un rato. Quizás por horas. Abrazados siendo uno.

— — — — — — — — — —

Fue varios días después, un día cualquiera en realidad, cuando Theo entró a la nueva biblioteca antes de la cena y encontró allí a Hermione llorando.

Estaba echada sobre un escritorio con los brazos estirados por delante, quedando su torso casi completamente recostado sobre el mueble. Su espalda subía y bajaba marcando la fuerza de sus sollozos.

Al descubrirla, Theo no supo que hacer. Su primer instinto fue volver a salir por donde había entrado y hacer como si nada había sucedido. Si ella no lo veía, significaba que él no la había visto, ¿verdad?. Bueno, no. Y su consciencia parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello y no lo dejaría en paz.

Tomó una buena bocanada de aire y terminó de ingresar a la sala. La puerta al cerrarse tras él provocó un estruendo que sacó a Hermione de su burbuja y alzó la vista hacia él. Sobresaltada, inmediatamente se terminó de incorporar y se secó las lágrimas de su rostro con la manga de su sweater.

—Oh, Theo, lo siento…

—¿Te disculpas? —Preguntó divertido. —Estás llorando, yo entro a importunar ¿y tú te disculpas? —Ella suelta una pequeña risa.

—Lo sé. Fue sólo una reacción automática… —Respondió con la voz tomada.

—Tampoco tienes que excusarte… Puedes contarme qué sucedió, si eso te hace sentir mejor. —Ofreció. Hermione le sonrió levemente.

—No es nada…

—No lo dije para que me mientas o me des excusas, Hermione. Sólo ofrecí un oído… —Hermione abrió la boca para hablar pero le fue imposible. Su garganta volvió a cerrarse y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba llorando de nuevo.

Theo, sin saber que hacer, terminó de acortar los pasos que los separaban y se sentó a su lado. Cómo si hubiese sido una invitación, Hermione se acurrucó contra él. Torpemente la envolvió con sus brazos.

—Me siento tan inútil. —Dijo por fin entre sollozos.

—No es por contradecirte, Granger, pero creo que eres la persona más útil de todo este extraño grupo. —ella soltó una pequeña risa, menguando un poco su llanto.

—Desde niña siempre solucioné las cosas investigando. —Explicó. —Logramos lo que logramos y soy quien soy por las horas que me he pasado frente a libros y mi capacidad de saber cómo buscar y dónde encontrar…

—Y no estás encontrando una solución para Draco. —Dijo Theo leyendo sus pensamientos. Hermione asintió y volvió a ahogar un sollozo contra su pecho.

—¡No sé que más hacer! ¡Dónde más buscar! Soy inútil. No hay nada que pueda hacer por él más que investigar, y leer no me está llevando a ningún lado.

—Sabes que puedes hacer por él más que meter tu cabeza entre libros… Acompáñalo. Eso es lo que Draco necesita, por muy cliché que suene.

—La está pasando mal.

—Raro sería que no fuera así. —Respondió. —Yo también la estaría pasando mal en su lugar, y yo también estoy sintiéndome impotente por no poder hacer nada por mi mejor amigo. Pero es el lugar que nos toca. Hasta que no tengamos otra forma de averiguar o resolver, nos queda leer hasta que no quede un sólo libro en el cual buscar. —Hermione asintió contra él. —Además, por lo que me enteré, al hechizo que encontré le están sacando bastante provecho… —Comentó con picardía. Hermione le dio una palmada en el brazo y se echó a reír.

— — — — — — — — — —

—Las cosas no van bien. —Dijo Severus Snape con su tono monocorde. Todos estaban acostumbrados a que fuera un viejo mago pesimista y cascarrabias, pero eso no evitó que a todos les recorriese un escalofrío al escuchar tal declaración.

Snape había llegado en lo que el pretendía fuera una visita rápida. Lamentablemente para sus planes, llegó en el momento en que Pansy servía la comida a la mesa y fue persuadido, por no decir obligado, a quedarse a compartir la cena mientras que las Greengrass fueron obligadas a permanecer en su cuarto.

—Del lado oscuro siguen planeando ataques y nosotros estamos estancados. —Continuó. —No hacemos más que ir un paso detrás tratando de frenar sus matanzas. Necesitamos correr con alguna ventaja.

—Los Horrocruxes están destruidos. —Señaló Harry, como si fuese suficiente. Severus lo miro con una mueca.

—De nada sirve mientras Voldemort siga a salvo. —Respondió. —A esta altura él ya sabe que los han destruido, está enojado, sí… pero no tiene miedo. Él cree que a pesar de todo, está a salvo por ser el gran mago que es.

—Sabemos que los Horrocruxes son una cosa importante, Granger ha intentado explicárnoslo, pero yo soy un poco lento de entender… —Interrumpió Blaise. Snape respiró profundamente, seguramente haciendo un rejunte de paciencia.

—No pongo en duda que sea _un poco lento para entender,_ Señor Zabini.—Remarcó. —Pero es cierto que este es un tema bastante complejo. Tanto que lo cierto es que no hay mucha información sobre ellos que pueda encontrarse en bibliotecas, su conocimiento se ha legado de boca en boca. Siempre su bibliografía fue escasa, pero Voldemort se encargó de destruir los pocos libros que hablaban de este tipo de magia. Un horrocrux es una fragmentación del alma. El alma de una persona que se divide tras haber arrebatado una vida. Voldemort dividió su alma en siete.

—Pero el alma no se fragmenta cuando matamos a alguien, más allá del sentido metafórico. Sino tras la guerra todos seríamos inmortales. —Dijo Draco con el entrecejo fruncido por la confusión. Snape ahogó una risa.

—Claro que no, niño. Evidentemente debe ser utilizado algún hechizo o ritual. No sólo para dividir el alma sino también para guardarla en el objeto deseado. El problema es que al no tener fuentes donde buscar, nunca sabremos el método, y por ende, tampoco sabremos si hay una manera de volver a reunir todas las partes en una sola. Por suerte, ya hemos cruzado ese tramo y los Horrocruxes de Voldemort están destruidos.

—Menos Manson. —Recordó Draco. Snape suspiró.

—Todavía no tenemos esa seguridad.

—¿Cómo podemos averiguarlo? —Preguntó Harry.

—Ya estoy en ello.

—¿Qué objeto puede ser un horrocrux? —Preguntó Pansy, interesada.

—Verdaderamente… cualquiera. —Le respondió Hermione con una mueca.

—Bueno, ¿qué eligió Voldemort?

—Un anillo, un diario, una copa de Helga Hufflepuff, el guardapelo de Slytherin, la diadema de Rowena, Nagini, y yo. —Respondió Harry.

—Particulares objetos para ser un mago Tenebroso… —Bromeó George sin poder contenerse.

—¿Cómo los destruyeron?

—Cuando Dumbledore nos encargó la búsqueda de los horrocrux, él ya había destruido el anillo. —Comentó Ron. Hermione le sonrió cálidamente, contenta por su amable participación. —Pero antes, en segundo año, resultó que Harry había acabado con el del diario, cuando fue abierta la cámara secreta. con un colmillo de basilisco… —Snape leyó las intenciones de preguntar respecto a ello en la cara de todos, e interrumpió.

—Ya tendrán tiempo para relatar sus hazañas, prosigue…

—Bueno, el guardapelo fue destruido con la espada de Gryffindor, al igual que Nagini. Con el colmillo también acabamos con la copa. Y la diadema… bueno… Crabbe y su fiendfyre.

—Entonces tenemos que quemar en fuego maldito a Manson, o atravesarlo con una espada, o lo que es mejor, con un colmillo de basilisco. —Pasó en blanco Theo.

—El mio fue un Avada Kedavra. —Sugirió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Creo que en personas funciona distinto. —Habló Hermione. —Mientras intentábamos deshacernos del guardapelo, probamos la maldición asesina en él, y nada sucedió…

—Al menos nada bueno. —Añadió Ron por lo bajo.

—Pero sí con Harry. —Continuó ignorándolo. —Así que creo, que cualquier cosa que atente con la vida del ser humano, basta para acabar con el horrocrux.

—Tiene lógica.

—¿Intentaron hechizos con Nagini? —Preguntó Luna, hablando por primera vez.

—No... sí… Bueno, queríamos atacarla para petrificarla o algo que nos hiciera más fácil partirla al medio, pero no lo logramos. Y fuimos a lo seguro… primero intentamos nosotros con un colmillo, pero finalmente fue Neville con la espada. —Un pequeño silencio se estableció ante la mención del chico por parte de Ron.

—¿Puede ser que al ser contenedores de un horrocrux repelen los hechizos? —Ahora preguntó Ginny.

—No. Yo mismo he hechizado a Potter más de una vez. —Draco sonrió de lado. Harry tampoco pudo aguantar la sonrisa mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—¿Recuerdas cuándo…? —Comenzó Blaise entre risas pero la mirada fulminante de Snape no lo dejó continuar.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta? —Inquirió el profesor.

—Se… ¿se sabe a quienes mató para crear sus horrocrux? —Preguntó Pansy medio hasta avergonzada por lo macabro de su duda. Hermione habló con tranquilidad.

—Comenzó con su padre. La segunda fue Myrtle la llorona. Una bruja descendiente de Hufflepuff, Hepzibah Smith. Un vagabundo muggle y un campesino albanés. La periodista Bertha Jorkins… y James y Lily Potter. —Terminó en un susurró, tratando de evitar la mirada de su mejor amigo.

—Voy a ser un poco más insolente e incómoda con mis preguntas, pero… Si con los padres de Harry creó un horrocrux y eso le costó tanto que lo hizo desaparecer… ¿cómo pudo luego hacer uno en Nagini? —Blaise se palmeó la frente.

—Voldemort desapareció porque Harry bebé acabó con él. No por hacer un horrocrux. —Harry casi rió ante tal afirmación.

—Yo no acabé con Voldemort. Lo cierto es que simplemente estaba allí como espectador.

—¿Toda tu fama es falsa? —Chilló fingiendo indignación, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Lamento romper el mito, pero eso así. —Sonrió con cierta nostalgia. —Fue mi madre la que de cierto modo acabó con él. Aunque simplemente lo que hizo fue atravesarse delante del Avada Kedavra que iba dirigido a mi.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —Le preguntó Pansy directamente a Snape. Pero, el ahora director, no era capaz de hablar. Lily Evans era un tema más que sensible para él. Hermione advirtió lo que sucedía y tomó la posta dando la respuesta.

—Es hasta gracioso cuanto les falta conocer sobre la vida de Harry —Sonrió. —Voldemort fue concebido con una poción de amor de por medio. Su madre, Merope, se la suministró a un muggle. Al parecer, uno de los efectos secundarios, que no viene en los prospectos, es que provocó que su hijo naciera sin la capacidad de amar. —Explicó. —Pero esta incapacidad, no sólo lo llenó de más odio, sino que desencadenó en una especie de rechazo, como una alergia, al sentimiento.

—Si fuera así, ya debería haber explotado de estar al lado de mi tía. —Comentó Draco. Hermione volvió a optar por ignorar el comentario.

—Como Lily salvó a su hijo, se interpuso ante la maldición, ese amor creó una especie de escudo en el cual la maldición fue devuelta a él.

—¡Podemos bañarlo en Amortentia! —Chilló Pansy.

—La amortentia es una ilusión de amor, no es amor embotellado… —Le recordó George.

— _All you need is love…_ —Canturreó Blaise. Pero su actuación se vio interrumpida cuando Hermione se puso de pie con las manos al aire, pidiendo atención.

—Creo que tengo una idea… —Y esa simple frase, viniendo de la niña más inteligente de su generación, hizo que hasta Snape saliera de su momento de estupor. —Mientras investigaba en la biblioteca, me pareció leer algo, pero debería volver a leerlo y estudiarlo correctamente. En ese momento no era ni estaba relacionado con lo que buscaba, así que lo pasé de largo. Pero básicamente, creo que podemos hacerlo. Creo que podemos crear una poción de amor. Pero de amor verdadero. Quizás volcar nuestro propio amor en ella, de alguna forma. No lo sé. Es precipitado y estoy hablando sobre el aire. Pero tengo esperanza. Creo que podemos hacerlo.

Y dicha esperanza pareció propagarse por el resto de la mesa. Todos sonreían. Incluido Snape, aunque lo ocultara. Aunque claro, nadie sabia que parte de esa sonrisa era en parte por el orgullo que le provocaba ver lo bien que estaban funcionando las cosas en ese particular grupo.

—¡Esto me puso de buenas! —Chilló Pansy, poniéndose de pie. —¿Alguien quiere postre?

— — — — — — — — — —

—Cuéntame sobre la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. —Le pidió Draco esa noche. Él estaba sentado en la cama, con la espalda contra el respaldo, mientras le cepillaba el cabello a Hermione, quién estaba sentada entre sus piernas abiertas.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó ella sin voltearse, completamente a merced de sus caricias. —Hemos hablado de ello hoy…

—No. No quiero los datos técnicos… quiero saber cómo lo viviste, cómo fue para ti… —Hermione soltó un profundo suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

—No fue fácil, ni divertido, ni ningún adjetivo agradable que puedas imaginar. —comenzó. —Tuvo sus momentos, obviamente, vivir con tus dos mejores amigos hace que a la fuerza tengas buenos momentos, pero… nunca descansamos, nunca tuvimos un momento de paz. Desde el momento en que nos fuimos nuestra vida comenzó a pender de un hilo. Los mortífagos nos pisaron los talones en todo momento.

—¿Cómo fue que no los atraparon? —Preguntó. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Me gustaría decir que fuimos lo bastante astutos para mantenerlos a raya, pero lo cierto es que la suerte fue el factor más importante. —Se reacomodó en su lugar antes de seguir hablando. Draco se mantuvo en su tarea. —Éramos tres niños. Seguimos siéndolo, en realidad, pero en ese entonces… ¡recién salíamos de Hogwarts! Bueno… en realidad ni siquiera habíamos completado nuestra educación… —Reflexionó en voz alta. —En su momento no lo pensé mucho, sólo quería acompañar a Harry… creía que era nuestro trabajo encargarnos de ello. Luego desde afuera ves las cosas de otro modo…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A esto que te digo… éramos niños. Y no sólo nos mandaron a destruir objetos poseídos por la magia más oscura existente. Tuvimos que sobrevivir a nosotros mismos, a los que nos perseguían… no sabíamos ni cocinar. No creo que hayan sido justos. No estábamos preparados.

—Y Dumbledore se mantenía calentito en su despacho…

—No. No lo pienso así. Él tenía otras ocupaciones mientras tanto, y creó algunas distracciones para alejar a los mortífagos de nuestro verdadero rastro. Lo que sí creo, es que las cosas no se llevaron a cabo de la mejor manera…

—Al parecer no fui el único que no tuvo elección…

—Creo que sí la tuvimos. Y sobre ti… después de todo estás aquí, ¿No? —Se giró y le besó en los labios.

—Entonces… ¿cómo sobrevivieron si dependían de tus nulos dotes culinarios? —Bromeó. Hermione le palmeó la pierna.

—Vivíamos a sopas, y cosas enlatadas. Tampoco es como si pudiéramos ir de compras…

—Sigue… cuéntame más. Pidió.

—Acampábamos donde podíamos. Pero mi lugar favorito fue el Bosque de Dean… solía ir allí con mis padres. También pasamos un tiempo aquí.

—¿Y los Horrocruxes? ¿Cómo los encontraron?

—Dumbledore nos ayudó en cuanto pudo. Él tampoco tenía muchas pistas sobre dónde buscar. Nuestro mayor dato era que probablemente hubiese utilizado objetos relacionados a los fundadores de Hogwarts, lo cual al principio parecía bastante amplio, pero luego de un poco de investigación… bueno, se acortaron las posibilidades.

—Tú y tu cerebro… —Le besó la cabeza. Ella rió.

—Era bastante útil en ese entonces… —Dijo con pesar, recordando su charla con Theo.

—Sigues siéndolo. ¿De qué hablas? —Ella se encogió de hombros. —Acabas de decir que crees que puedes encontrar una manera de derrotar a Voldemort… explícame la parte en la que no estás siendo útil…

—Supongo que estoy exagerando…

—¿Y entonces, cuándo comenzaste con Weasley? —Buscó cambiar de tema, notando que ella comenzaba a tensarse.

—¿Por qué querrías saber eso? —Replicó. Fue su turno de alzar los hombros. Verdaderamente no sabía por qué había preguntado. Simplemente fue lo primero en lo que pensó cuando quiso cambiar el tema.

—No lo sé… curiosidad.

—En un momento… Ron nos abandonó. —Dijo con cierto dolor. Draco paró inconscientemente con su labor de peinar su cabello, pero retomó cuando Hermione volvió a hablar y lo sacó de su sorpresa inicial. —Estaba llevando el guardapelo, nos turnábamos para hacerlo pero a él le afectó de otra manera. Siempre supe que sentía algo por Ron… desde niña. Pero no comprendí la magnitud hasta ese momento… cuando volvió tuve un ataque de furia, pero cuando me calmé, bueno… comenzamos a salir.

—Entiendo… —Dijo solemnemente.

—¿Para qué me preguntas cosas que te molesta saber? —Casi rió ante su actitud. Él dejó de peinarla y la abrazó con fuerza contra él.

—No me molesta. Se siente raro escucharte hablar sobre lo que sentías por él... pero sé que ahora eres mía… —Le besó el cuello.

—¿Cuán seguro estás de ello? —Se volteó para mirarlo y le preguntó provocativa. Se alegraba de haber tenido esa charla, nunca había hablado del tema con alguien y no había notado cuanta falta le hacía. Él sonrió de lado.

—Bueno, después de todo estás aquí… ¿no?

— — — — — — — — — —

La mañana antes de Navidad todos se vieron forzados a salir de sus camas tras la sinfónica melodía de Pansy gritando que se levantaran seguida por un concierto de cacerolas golpeándose tras ella.

Hermione había propuesto pasar las vísperas navideñas a la manera muggle y Pansy lo había tomado con bastante emoción. El día anterior habían ido juntas al supermercado y comprado el árbol y los adornos necesarios, bolas, guirnaldas, la estrella y hasta un pesebre. Pero no lo armarían hasta hoy, por lo que Pansy había tenido un ataque de ansiedad y se tomó bastante a pecho la frase de " _Mañana temprano prepararemos todo"._ Ahora todos estaban insultándola dentro de sus mentes.

Draco puso su ceguera como excusa para intentar mantenerse en la cama un rato más, adjudicando que no podría ser útil. No funcionó. Hermione lo arrastró con ella escaleras abajo. Todos ya estaban reunidos en la Sala de estar y Pansy aplaudió entusiasta al ver que ya estaban todos.

—Bueno, hay muchas cosas que hacer. —Dijo histriónica. —Preparar la mesa grande en el gran salón, y ¡oh!, decorarlo, por cierto. —Rió mientras enumeraba con los dedos de su mano. —Armar el árbol, hacer las compras de los regalos y para la cena… he pensado preparar unos canapés de entrada y de primer plato un pavo relleno agridulce con algunas salsas y coles de bruselas para acompañar, ¿qué piensas, Hermione? —Miró directamente a su amiga.

—Pavo está perfecto. Es una de las comidas más típicas. —Respondió con una sonrisa.

—Perfecto. —Aplaudió. —De postre prepararé el Pudding Navideño, que estaba en el libro de cocina que me diste… nunca he hecho un pudding de ciruelas, ¡será un gran desafío! —Hermione le sonrió, sin saber bien que decir ante semejante exceso de energía y entusiasmo. Ya estaba lamentándose un poco por su idea de celebrar al modo muggle, aunque algo le decía que de cualquier manera Pansy enfrentaría las celebraciones con la misma efusividad.

—No olvides que se acompaña con la salsa de brandy… —Señaló como para decir algo.

—No, no, claro que no… —Sonrió. —Ahora, he preparado estos itinerarios con las actividades. —Se paró y comenzó a repartir pergaminos entre todos, que los leyeron con claras señas de confusión. —Comenzaremos con la limpieza de la casa, de la que se encargará Draco, ya que tiene ciertas… facilidades. —Le sonrió a su amigo, quién pareció gruñir por lo bajo. —Luego pondremos el árbol y lo adornaremos, sin utilizar magia. —Recalcó. —Es importante que todos formemos parte de esto… luego podemos dividir el resto de las tareas adornando el resto de la casa. Nos ocuparemos de estas tareas hasta el mediodía. Almorzaremos algo liviano y luego podremos ir al pueblo a hacer las compras como habíamos acordado. No podremos tardarnos allí más de dos horas. Al llegar cada uno se tomará su turno en los baños y se enlistará. La recepción es a las seis en punto. La cena se servirá sobre las siete. —Respiró profundamente. —¿Está todo claro? —Nadie respondió. Todos la miraban como si de repente le hubiesen salido cuernos y un tercer ojo. Lo tomó como que no había preguntas. No le importaba mientras hicieran lo que tenían que hacer.

Las cosas tardaron un poco más de lo esperado, así que el almuerzo consistió en unos sándwich que podían engullir mientras seguían trabajando.

Con Draco a cargo, el tema de la limpieza se resolvió en un santiamén. La decoración marchó bastante bien al igual que el armado de la mesa en el salón. El problema se desató con la decoración del árbol navideño. No porque la tarea fuera muy difícil, sino por las discusiones sobre como debía ser adornado que se desataron.

Blaise creía que cuanto más colorido se viera, más representaba el espíritu Navideño. Pansy sostenía que debía manejarse con composé de no más de tres colores. Otra discusión fue con Luna, quien mezclaba las bolas de distintos tamaños y ponía adornos al azar. Pansy quería hacerlo de mayor a menor de abajo hacia arriba. Ni hablar cuando todos empezaron a envolverse en guirnaldas en vez de enroscarlas alrededor del árbol.

—Pans, esto también es parte de la Navidad… —Le había dicho Hermione mientras se quitaba una serpentina que había quedado trabada en su cabello, intentando calmarla. La morena sólo suspiró.

Draco se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó por la espalda antes de depositarle un beso en la cabeza.

—Es Pansy, necesita tener todo bajo control, no te preocupes por ella. —Le dijo. Hermione asintió y se volteó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

—¿Ya pensaste que quieres para Navidad? Recuerda que puedo conseguirte lo que quieras en el pueblo…

—Sé lo que quiero. Pero no es algo que puedas conseguir en el Callejón Diagon. —Le sonrió. Hermione le miró con curiosidad. —Te quiero a ti, Hermione Granger. —Le susurró en el oído haciendo que la piel se le electrificara.

—Ya me tienes, tonto.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero… después de todo fuiste tú la que insistió. —Dijo con picardía guiñándole un ojo.

Luego se fue, dejándola con mil mariposas revolotéandole de pura ansiedad en la el estómago. De repente Pansy no era la única con un ataque de ansiedad.

— — — — — — — — — —

Draco y Harry no estaban muy contentos con eso de tener que quedarse en Grimmauld Place… mucho menos con la idea de tener que hacerse compañía el uno al otro. El rubio respiró un poco más tranquilo cuando Blaise decidió que también se quedaría, ya que quería hacer sus compras en el supermercado de la otra cuadra, y no en el Callejón Diagon, así que le pediría a Hermione que después lo acompañase.

Salieron de a grupos. Los primeros en desaparecer, fueron el llamativo grupo de las hermanas Greengrass acompañadas de los dos chicos Weasley. Hermione y Pansy iban a ir por un lado, pero Ginny se negó a hacer de chaperona, y Luna se sentía incómoda yendo sola con Theo, así que los seis salieron juntos.

Estuvieron de compras durante un par de tranquilas horas. Entre los cinco habían podido domar un poco a la compradora compulsiva que representaba Pansy y la hicieron ir a su ritmo. Entraron y salieron de las tiendas y de a poco fueron completando las compras, dispersándose dentro de los locales para que las compras de cada uno se mantuvieran secretas para el resto.

El grupo de parejas de hermanos había resuelto las cosas bastante rápido, y ya se encontraban caminando por el lugar simplemente haciendo tiempo. Habían sido bastante prácticos en cuanto comprarle regalos solamente a sus verdaderos allegados, y no preocupándose en quedar bien o ser amistosos con regalos para todo el grupo.

Estaban a pocas calles los unos de los otros cuando varios comenzaron a sentirse incómodos en el lugar. Miradas incomodas. Sentirse vigilados. Algo extraño en el aire. Para cada uno se manifestó de una manera distinta, pero la necesidad de salir rápidamente del lugar.

George fue el primero en notar la tensión en Daphne. Primero pensó que ella también estaba percibiendo ese ambiente tenso y que después de lo que había vivido, era normal que la chica se asustara más que el resto.

Cuando acortaron la distancia a pocos metros, todos compartieron una mirada de entendimiento y se prepararon para tomar sus talismanes y trasportarse hasta la mansión.

Ginny y Luna fueron las primeras en desaparecer. Estaban a punto de imitarlas Pansy y Hermione cuando un extraño movimiento entre los demás las retuvo. Daphne había sacado de manera impredecible su varita y apuntado a su hermana, pero George se había prácticamente arrojado sobre ella. La rubia, más rápida, antepuso su varita y con un hechizo lo voló varios metros hacia atrás.

Astoria se mantuvo en shock, y Ron, sin siquiera pensarlo, se puso delante de ella, la varita en su mano voló rápidamente, dejándolo desarmado.

—¿Tú? —pregunta él, sorprendido. A pesar de ello mantiene los brazos extendidos en un vano intento de salvaguardar a Astoria, quién parecía haber sido víctima de un hechizo petrificador. Daphne solamente sonríe, pero su sonrisa es tensa, está nerviosa. —¡Maldita perra! —Escupe. Pansy, Hermione y Theo ya están casi junto a ellos cuando Daphne suelta un último ataque. No necesitan escucharlo para identificarlo cuando tras la luz verde, Ron se desploma en el piso.

Tras eso las cosas se suceden con rapidez. George grita. Daphne intenta tironear de su hermana, pero ésta se resiste. La apunta con una varita con intención de dejarla inconsciente, pero en algún momento Pansy llega hasta ellas y es quien recibe el impacto. Daphne no tiene tiempo de pensar, los planes acaban de cambiar para ella pero decide improvisar. Toma a Pansy de un brazo y se aparece.

Hermione es sostenida por Theo en un intento de frenar su intervención. Había intentado lo mismo con Pansy pero la morena había logrado zafarse de su brazo. George, aún dolorido por el impacto, se arrastraba hasta llegar a su hermano para finalmente desmoronarse en lágrimas sobre su cuerpo.

Preocupados por la tardanza, pronto los que estaban en Grimmauld Place aparecieron en escena, incluidos Harry y Draco, que no hubo manera de frenarlos. El panorama que los recibió fue devastador.

Ginny y Harry se unieron en un grito desgarrador al encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de Ron tirado en la calle y se acercaron a George y Hermione en un instante.

Luna lloraba abrazada a Theo, quién se acercó lentamente a Draco y Blaise para explicarles lo que había sucedido. Draco sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo creer lo que escuchaba sobre Pansy. Sin dar explicaciones tomó su talismán y se transportó de nuevo a la mansión. Blaise le dirigió una mirada de entendimiento a Theo, y salió tras él.

Luna fue la única que pudo poner la mente en frío un momento y se encargó de avisar a La Orden. Su Patronus fue dirigido a Remus Lupin, quién apenas segundos después ya se encontraba en el lugar junto a su esposa.

A pesar que el peligro parecía haber pasado, su prioridad fue sacar a todos de ahí. Ya luego tendrían tiempo de llorar, primero debían ponerse a salvo y evitar más tragedias.

— — — — — — — — — —

Cuando Theo y Luna se aparecieron en Grimmauld Place, seguidos por Harry, Hermione, Tonks y una perdida Astoria, el lugar era un completo desastre.

Todos los adornos que laboriosamente se habían encargado de colgar esa mañana, estaban arrancados y rotos en el piso. Incluido el pino navideño, que estaba volcado hacia un lado y había ramas dispersas a su alrededor.

En el sillón de la sala, Blaise se encontraba sentado con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza escondida entre sus manos. Recién levantó la mirada cuando los sintió acercarse a él.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —Preguntó con nerviosismo. Es Tonks la única capaz de responderle.

—Remus fue con los chicos a El Refugio, a darle la noticia al resto de los Weasley. Llevaron a Ron con ellos… —La voz se le quebró al mencionar lo último. Y Hermione ahogó un sollozo en el pecho de Harry, que la abrazaba. Pero tuvo que soltarse de éste y acercarse a Astoria cuando de la nada comenzó a llorar histéricamente.

Llegó justo para sostenerla cuando las piernas le fallaron. Con paciencia, ella y Tonks la llevaron a que tomara asiento y Harry corrió a buscar un vaso de agua.

Todos habían estado perdidos en su propio dolor como para percatarse como la menor de las Greengrass apenas si parpadeaba. No había siquiera soltado una lágrima. Había permanecido en total estado de shock hasta que finalmente se rompió.

—¿Creen que haya estado bajo alguna maldición? —Preguntó Tonks refiriéndose a Daphne. Todavía ninguno había tocado el tema y todos tenían demasiadas preguntas al respecto.

—No. —Dijo Astoria entre lágrimas. —Era ella… siempre fue malditamente ella. Pero nunca me di cuenta.

—¿Recuerdas algo del ataque a tu familia? —Volvió a preguntar la ex auror. La chica respondió sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente.

—Recuerdo que estábamos por irnos cuando nuestra Mansión fue completamente rodeada por mortífagos. Cuando quise acordar, alguien me había dejado inconsciente… cuando desperté estaba aquí. Ni siquiera sé quien nos trajo.

—Cuando viniste estabas bastante herida… ¿no recuerdas que alguien te haya hecho algo de eso? —Preguntó esta vez Hermione. Astoria volvió a negar, mientras tomaba gustosamente el agua que Harry le había alcanzado.

—¿Hay alguna chance que haya sido tu hermana quién los haya delatado, quién te haya dejado fuera de acción? —Insistió Tonks.

—No lo sé. —Casi rió volviendo a soltar algunas lágrimas. —En este momento no sé que pensar o esperar de ella… Conmigo siempre actuó de la misma manera. Siempre fue mi hermana. La misma inocente Daphne…

Había más preguntas, claro que sí. Pero sin tener que expresarlo en voz alta, todos estaban de acuerdo en que no era el mejor momento para atosigar a Astoria con preguntas sobre su hermana, así que la dejaron estar.

—Cuando todos nos repongamos un poco del golpe, necesitaremos tener una reunión con la Orden. —Dijo Harry. Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

—Blaise… ¿dónde está Draco? —Hermione aprovechó para hacer la pregunta que ansiaba desde que había puesto un pie en el lugar.

—Abajo. —Fue la escueta respuesta recibió. Hermione tampoco necesitó más para saber a lo que se refería. Tonks le envió una mirada con la pregunta silenciosa de si necesitaba que la acompañara, ella simplemente negó y salió silenciosamente de allí.

Se dirigió directamente a la sala de entrenamientos que los chicos habían acondicionado. No era la primera vez que bajaba, pero lo cierto era que todavía no había dedicado tiempo allí. Los varones eran los que más lo utilizaban, e incluso Ginny bajaba de vez en cuando.

Teniendo en cuenta que antes las mazmorras habían funcionado como calabozos, el lugar que ahora disponían era bastante grande.

Habían creado algunos aparatos para entrenamiento netamente físico, los cuales debían ser idea de Harry, porque le recordaban a los de los gimnasios muggles. También habían instalado un par de cuartos de destreza y obstáculos, y otros para habilidades especificas, como para prácticas de puntería.

Pero sin dudas la estrella principal era la pecera de simulaciones ubicada en el centro de la sala y que ocupaba una gran porción de ésta. Una vez dentro tenías sólo una opción: elegir la cantidad de oponentes que querías enfrentar. Luego, luchar por tu vida… bueno, metafóricamente hablando. Tantos oponentes como escogieras, aparecerían como hologramas y comenzarían a atacarte. La simulación acabaría cuando terminaras con todos ellos.

George tenía como proyecto el poder crear algún tipo de ilusión que le diera también una locación acorde, para hacerlo más realista. Pero por ahora era sólo un proyecto.

No era nada demasiado complicado, más bien una manera de mantenerse en forma sin matarse entre ellos… claro, ésto cuando elegías uno o dos oponentes. No seis como Draco en ese momento.

Hermione se quedó impactada al otro lado del cristal mirando al rubio atacar y defenderse sin segundo de descanso. Se movía ágil y veloz. No titubeaba a la hora de disparar sus hechizos, más tampoco desperdiciaba ninguno, todos daban en su objetivo. Para su propia sorpresa, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que acabara con todos sus oponentes.

Draco notó la presencia de Hermione una vez salió de la pecera. Se acercó hasta ella con una sonrisa que extrañó a Hermione.

—Cuando estoy enojado puedo percibir mejor las cosas, incluso los hologramas. Me ha ido bien, ¿no crees?

—¿Acaso tú estás loco? —Espetó enojada

—¿Qué problema tienes?

—¿Qué problema tengo? ¿Tienes ganas de matarte?

—Granger son sólo hologramas… —Hermione bufó.

—No me refiero a lo que los hologramas puedan hacerte, idiota… sino a lo que te harás a ti mismo. ¡No puedes exigirte así! —Draco no sólo no respondió, sino que giró la cabeza, ignorándola. —¿Qué diablos te sucede?

—¿Realmente estás haciéndome esa pregunta? —Siseó entre dientes. —¡Acaban de llevarse a mi mejor amiga y me preguntas que me sucede!

—Mataron al mio y no estoy comportándome como una idiota… —Él soltó una risa amarga.

—Ojalá la hubiesen matado. —Soltó. Su tono comenzaba a elevarse. —No sólo es el que se la hayan llevado… no sólo es una chica joven rodeada de hijos de puta que pueden hacer con ella lo que se les antoje… es una traidora. ¿Tienes idea de cómo tratan a los traidores, Granger? ¿Puedes imaginarlo acaso? Agrégale que Pansy es mujer… y no,no creas que van a tener respeto porque ella tenga otras preferencias sexuales.

—Oh, por Merlín… —Gimió cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos. Lo cierto es que no, no lo había pensado así. Al contrario, el que se la hubiesen llevado le daba esperanzas de poder hacer algo por ella, al menos estaba viva. No había nada que pudieran hacer por Ron.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? —Preguntó con ironía. —Saben que sabe donde está Potter… y ella no lo va a decir.

Hermione sintió como toda la sangre caía a sus pies al comprender el peso de esas palabras, el peso de lo que estaba sucediendo… de lo que podía sucederle a su amiga.

Draco la miró y sacudió la cabeza. Estaba pasando por al lado de ella para salir del lugar cuando de pronto se volvió y le dedicó unas últimas palabras que terminaron con ella.

—No me esperes despierta. Claramente no tendremos sexo hoy.

— — — — — — — — — —

Draco sintió sus ojos hinchados apenas despertó. No había dormido mucho, pero al menos lo había hecho. La respiración pausada de Hermione a su lado le señaló que ella también había conseguido el sueño después de todo.

La noche anterior se había comportado como un auténtico imbécil con ella. Como siempre, sus ataques de frustración los desquitaba con quien menos debía. Había vuelto tarde esa noche y Hermione aún permanecía despierta, abrazada a la almohada sollozando.

Ahora ella dormía boca arriba, por lo que no le costó levantarse sin inconvenientes de despertarla. Le dio un suave beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

No es que la Mansión hubiese sido bulliciosa en algún momento. Las paredes eran lo suficientemente gruesas como para mantener el sonido dentro de cada sala. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir el silencio del lugar un tanto más denso, más pesado.

Su intención había sido volver con un desayuno para ella. Pero tuvo un breve ataque de llanto y desesperación al llegar a las cocinas y recordar que no estaría Pansy para ayudarlo… Pansy y su realidad lo golpearon duramente en medio del pecho.

Había sido Theo el que lo encontró en ese estado. Draco estaba acuclillado al lado de la mesa, con la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos y con el cuerpo sacudiéndose por los espasmos del llanto. Lo había ayudado a incorporarse y a tomar asiento. Draco podía sentir perfectamente los brazos de su amigo temblar. No se hubiera sorprendido si estuviese llorando a la par de él.

Luna se les había unido poco tiempo después, pero él estaba bastante perdido en su dolor como para que le importara que lo viera en ese estado. La chica se había acercado a ambos y les acarició el pelo con suma delicadeza. Confirmó que Theo también estaba llorando al escuchar salir un gemido de él.

Minutos después ella había salido y vuelto con una bandeja de desayuno. Los obligó a ambos a comer y no se levantó de su lado hasta lograr su cometido. Después preparó otra bandeja para que Draco le llevara a Hermione.

Draco se sorprendió de que Hermione siguiera durmiendo a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. No era precisamente una persona de las que duermen hasta tarde, pero se lo adjudicó al estrés que había pasado en las últimas horas. Su preocupación se hizo presente cuando después de llamarla dos o tres veces, Hermione seguía durmiendo.

Se subió a la cama y la sacudió ligeramente. Luego, recordando lo que ella le había contado sobre cuando él había tenido aquella pesadilla y no podía despertarlo, la imitó en acción arrojándole un vaso de agua en el rostro. Nada. Hermione seguía sin despertar y él comenzaba a desesperarse verdaderamente.

Lo único que evitaba que él pensara lo peor, era que podía sentir sus pulmones llenarse y vaciarse de aire.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Bueno, ¿quién se esperaba esto? jajaja. Debo admitir que tengo la escena planteada desde el comienzo del fic y estaba esperando más que ansiosamente el poder escribirlo._

 _Así que mi larga demora esta vez no tuvo nada que ver con falta de inspiración o de ideas, sino que hace un mes falleció mi papá y bueno, supongo entenderán las pocas ganas que tenía de sentarme a escribir, y mucho menos de concentrarme en un capitulo un tanto más triste que lo habitual._

 _Pero bueno, volviendo al capítulo, hay un par de cositas importantes aparte del destape de Daphne, el cual va a dar bastante tela que cortar de acá en más. Había recibido algunos reviews con dudas sobre la ubicación temporal del fic y la relación con los horrocruxes. Cómo dejé a Dumbledore vivo hasta la batalla final, tuve que hacer algunos ajustes y cambios en cuanto a la búsqueda de Horrocruxes, así que más o menos en este capítulo traté de explicar eso, espero haya quedado un poco más claro. Más que eso no hay muchos más cambios de la historia original, obviamente, exceptuando la batalla en que los resultados sí son completamente diferentes._

 _Oficialmente la paz se ha terminado para los habitantes de la Mansión Black._

 _En otras noticias, antes de mis problemas personales, estuve publicando una nueva historia, cortita, de cuatro capítulos, llamada " **Scorpius Malfoy** ", que si bien es el protagonista, el fic no deja de ser un Dramione. Tuvo una respuesta de su parte que ni yo esperaba, y estoy más que agradecida con ello... pero si queda alguien aquí que no la ha leído, obviamente, los invito a hacerlo :)_

 _Me gustaría poder adoptar el mismo método que usé allí de actualizar más rápido según la cantidad de reviews, a ver si esto funcionaba un poco mejor al respecto y sacar de las sombras a algunas lectoras fantasma, pero la triste realidad es que no tengo capítulos adelantados de esta historia, y que ni bien los termino actualizo. Así que sólo me queda pedir a la bondad de sus corazones que tengan piedad de esta pobre escritora y le dejen un lindo comentario con su opinión del capítulo jajaja._

 _Bueno, me dejo de tanta cháchara y me iré a responder los reviews del capítulo anterior._

 _Obviamente, no tengo idea de cuando podré actualizar nuevamente. Tengo la idea de ponerme con el capítulo de Inner Beast, porque esta vez me toca a mi pasarle la posta a Promethea y la tengo bastante colgada pobre. Y a fin de mes vuelvo a la facultad. Sin embargo, espero que los planetas de alineen y pueda con todo y traerles el nuevo capítulo pronto._

 _Gracias por seguir aquí._

 **Ilwen** ( _10/03/17_ )


	28. El despertar de la Bella Durmiente

**Recomendación musical:** _"With or without you – Amy Lee"_

* * *

 **Cap 27 – El despertar de la Bella Durmiente**

Un mes.

Sí. Un mes entero había pasado Hermione tendida en la cama que compartía con Draco. A pesar de todo, él se había puesto bastante firme en que no la movieran al que era su antiguo cuarto. No es que ella necesitara alguna privacidad, y a él le daba cierta tranquilidad tener el calor de su cuerpo a su lado; con todo lo que había pasado, las pesadillas estaban más que a la orden del día y, inconsciente o no, ella seguía siendo una especie de bálsamo para él.

La preocupación por el estado de Hermione había obligado a que todos hicieran a un lado el dolor por los acontecimientos de aquél fatídico día y pusieran sus energías en ella. Amanda iba a comprobar su estado mínimamente una vez por semana, nunca había cambios, aunque, dicho con sus propias palabras, el único cambio que podía haber era que despertara de golpe, o que… bueno, lo que nadie quería decir en voz alta. Su cuerpo no parecía tener ningún problema, no estaba herida ni tenía algún tipo de maleficio sobre ella, no había hechizos afectándola. Este hecho les daba esperanzas como los desesperaba en igual medida.

Draco ya se había acostumbrado a que su habitación se volviese una especie de Sala Común. Muchas veces desayunaban o tomaban el té allí, porque Luna sostenía que Hermione podía oírlos y quería hacerla parte de sus conversaciones. Y cuando no, siempre había alguien que iba a visitarla. Potter se pasaba varias horas a diario llorando mientras sostenía su mano y hablaba con ella… Draco no sabía que le decía, pues optaba por darles su espacio y retirarse, pero era un ritual cuasi religioso. Así como también Luna diariamente la lavaba y la mudaba de ropas, incluso a veces la cambiaba de posición o la sentaba con varios almohadones detrás mientras le leía alguna historia.

Había descubierto que cuando se quedaba solo con ella, Theo también le leía. Pero no historias. Theo seguía con la labor de encontrar su cura, y compartía con ella los nuevos tomos que iba encontrando. Blaise encendía el reproductor de música y ponía The Beatles de manera continua, sobre todo solía repetir un par de canciones en particular que él decía que la ayudarían a encontrar el camino de vuelta.

Quizás las extrañas ideas de Lovegood se les estaban pegando a todos.

Pero nunca se llevaban la contra. Nunca se contradecían. Todos, secretamente o no, mantenían un ritual con el que creían estar ayudando a la recuperación de Hermione. Todos tenían mucha fe, y necesitaban depositarla en algo, canalizarla. Y tener fe, expresándolo de la forma en que cada uno lo hiciera, no podía ser, bajo ningún punto de vista, algo malo.

Lo más difícil de sobrellevar era el silencio. De golpe, Grimmauld Place parecía haberse deshabitado. Pansy, quien solía ser una de sus mayores alborotadoras, no estaba. Ron había muerto y con ello también había vuelto a George al mutismo y al hecho que Ginny decidiera ir a pasar una temporada con Charlie en Rumania para poder sobrellevarlo. Y el descubrimiento sobre la verdadera personalidad de su hermana, aisló aún más a Astoria en los confines de su habitación, ya apenas si se la cruzaban alguna que otra vez en las cocinas.

Tonks prácticamente se había instalado allí con el pequeño Teddy, pero no parecía ser suficiente. Era el único momento donde aparecían las sonrisas. El bebé ya había aprendido a gatear y con sus nuevos balbuceos los tenía a todos bastante embobados. El momento favorito de Draco era cuando se lo llevaba a dormir la siesta a su cuarto y Edward, como él seguía llamándolo, besaba a Hermione, luego a él, y se tiraba sobre ellos abrazándolos y así dormirse.

Lo único que rompía con esa tácita rutina eran los ataques mortífagos que se habían intensificado de manera abrumadora. Harry, George, Theo y Blaise participaban activamente en sus redadas y enfrentamientos, a pesar de varias protestas. Luna y Draco eran los únicos que permanecían en Grimmauld Place para echarle un ojo a Hermione, y por qué no, a Astoria.

Un mes de silencio, tristeza, ausencias, noches sin dormir, días fuera peleando, The Beatles como banda sonora y comidas enlatadas. Aunque la guerra había estallado hacía tiempo ya, desde hacía un mes parecía haberles golpeado todo directamente en la cara.

— — — — — — — — — —

Ese día, Amanda había acudido a su control semanal cuando tuvo una revelación.

–¡Es su magia! –Exclamó con emoción. Todos la miraron sin comprender. –Estuve leyendo algo estos días sobre la suspensión de magia. Es algo bastante poco común y por lo tanto no hay mucha información sobre ello. –Explicó ante los ojos atentos. –El diagnóstico señala que la magia de una persona se encuentra dormida por alguna razón, puede ser por un maleficio… lo que ya hemos descartado, o emociones extremadamente fuertes… la persona no puede soportarlo y como método de defensa su magia se desconecta. Al mantenerse en ese estado "dormido", la magia hace que, como nuestros cuerpos están formados en base a su contención, la persona entre como en un estado también de sueño.

–¿Cómo un coma? –Preguntó Harry intentando interpretar correctamente la información. La mujer asintió.

–Sí, algo así…

–¿Puede ir a lo que importa y decirnos cómo la despertamos? –Se impacientó Draco. Lo único que le importó de toda la explicación fue que finalmente parecían haber detectado el problema en Hermione.

–Ese es el inconveniente… –Dijo Amanda, apesadumbrada. –En los pocos casos registrados que hay, o han despertado por sus propios medios, o no la han hecho nunca…

Draco se volteó y golpeó su puño fuertemente como la pared. Todas las noticias que últimamente llegaban por muy buenas que parecieran a primera vista siempre tenían su lado negativo… y a veces, como en este caso, aún más grande que lo positivo que pudieran sacar.

Theo se acercó silenciosamente y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

–Estará bien. Encontraremos la manera…

–No lo sé, Theo…

–Tenemos una biblioteca llena de información, somos buenos magos… algo se nos ocurrirá.

–Theo, hace ocho meses buscamos una cura para mi maldición… –Replicó.

–Lo que menos necesitamos son tus comentarios negativos, Malfoy -se quejó Harry. –Haremos lo que haya que hacer. Traeremos a Hermione de vuelta. –Draco se crispó de golpe al escucharlo. Instintivamente Theo lo sujetó con fuerza antes que se fuera sobre el otro chico.

–Escúchame Potter, porque será la única vez que tendré la paciencia para ser considerado. –Sorpresivamente fue Blaise el que habló. –Draco está pasando un infierno, y aunque no tenemos los mismos sentimientos que él, también estamos dolidos y preocupados por Granger. Tiene todo el jodido derecho de ponerse como le plazca, y nosotros… TODOS nosotros –remarcó. –lo apoyaremos. Es Draco, obviamente va a quejarse y a ponerse pesimista –dijo con una sonrisa– pero eso no quiere decir que no hará todo lo posible por ayudarla, dejará su vida en ello si es necesario, incluso si no hay una mínima chance de que funcione. Así que haznos el favor a todos y cierra el pico.

Todos en la sala lo miraban atónitos. No era común que Blaise perdiera los papeles, y no casualmente, las pocas veces que lo habían visto había sido en defensa de los suyos. Luna le sonrió cálidamente.

–Harry, lo que Blaise quiere decir…

–Potter entiende bien lo que quise decir, Luna -Dijo Blaise secamente. –Pero gracias.

Nadie más habló.

Uno a uno, fueron dejando la habitación y se dirigieron silenciosamente a la biblioteca.

–Hermione debería despertar solamente para ver lo que logró –Sonrió George. Incluso él había dejado su auto-reclutamiento para ayudar. –¡Estamos todos en la biblioteca leyendo!

Y por primera vez en día, sonó una, aunque breve, risa general entre las paredes de la Mansión Black.

— — — — — — — — — —

Muchos encantamientos fueron probados sobre Hermione en los días siguientes. Ninguno funcionó. Más hubo alguno que por lo menos había provocado una reacción, aunque mínima, en su cuerpo. Desde movimientos hasta destellos mágicos. Todo servía para alimentar la esperanza.

Tonks se había sumado a la búsqueda entre libros, ahora iba cada día a visitarlos, para alegría de Draco y Theo. De Draco porque verdaderamente era un soplo de aire fresco el poder pasar un rato con su sobrino, y para Theo, que dada su reciente condición había adquirido un extraño gusto por la carne casi cruda. Ese "casi" era crucial. Luna lo intentaba, pero siempre le quedaba o demasiado cruda o pasada de cocción, aunque nunca se lo diría. Tonks ahora se hacía cargo de la cocina y Theo agradecía a todos los antiguos magos por ello, ya que tenía cierta experiencia adquirida en ese campo.

Severus los visitaba en cada oportunidad que tenía. Él estaba haciendo lo propio en Hogwarts, mientras pudiese mantenerse sin levantar sospecha. Generalmente hojeaba algunos tomos y si creía que podían ser útiles se los llevaba para que los estudiaran más a fondo. Habían sacado la información más útil gracias a él. También sabían que Madame Pomfrey estaba más que encantada en ayudarlo cuanto fuera posible.

Remus estaba trabajando codo a codo con el Ministerio. Minerva se lamentaba, pero estaba atada de pies y manos en el colegio. Y salvo por George, no habían tenido noticias de los Weasley.

–¡Hey, primo! –Tonks entró a la habitación donde Draco estaba recostado con Teddy, al lado de Hermione. El pequeñito estaba sentado sobre el estómago del rubio dando saltitos. –Les traje el almuerzo… –Sonrió. Draco se sorprendía de cómo la mujer era capaz de mantener su tono enérgico y encantador a pesar de todo lo que sucedía, sabía perfectamente que ella también estaba destrozada por dentro. Le hizo una seña para que dejara lo que sea que le había llevado sobre la mesa de luz, con poco interés. –Draco… –Su tono se volvió serio. –No podemos mantenerte a base de pociones como a Hermione, tienes que comer… –Él sonrió levemente.

–Lo sé. Sólo estaba pensando un poco…

–Últimamente pensar es lo único que haces –Replicó ella.

–Estoy bien. Y no te preocupes, que le daré de comer a Edward ahora mismo… sino pronto comenzará a comerme un brazo. –Intentó bromear para desviar la atención del tema. Tonks lo supo interpretar correctamente, pero eligió no presionarlo.

–No dudo de ello… –Sonrió. –Quiero decir, de que te vaya a comer el brazo. –Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se sorprendió al notar el peso de ella sentándose en la cama, a su lado. –Draco… –Comenzó en un tono a él le resultó extrañamente maternal, dándole una idea de lo que se avecinaba. –Sé que no eres de los que exteriorizan lo que están pasando, pero… no puedo dejar de meterme y decirte que no es necesario que te contengas, que puedes desahogarte y hablar, contarme que piensas, que sientes… No soy la mejor versión de un adulto que pueda haber –rió. –pero estoy aquí, y soy buena escuchando… pero por sobre todas las cosas estoy interesada por cómo estés y en lo que te pase…

–No sé de donde has sacado que no soy un charlatán acerca de mis sentimientos… –Bromeó en un incómodo intento de romper con el clima sentimental. –Pero gracias.

–No voy a conseguir más que eso, ¿verdad? –Insistió pero sin dejar de lado el tono de broma. Draco lo pensó un poco antes de volver a hablar. Tenía la fácil salida de aprovechar y decirle que no, que no conseguiría más de él por ahora, pero también, y, ¿por qué no?, tenía la chance de pensar en voz alta y que haya otra persona mayor de un año de edad del otro lado escuchándolo.

Su prima tenía el cien por ciento de razón. Él no era de los que hablaba. Nunca lo había hecho y lo cierto es que tampoco lo había necesitado. El destino, como lo llamaba Pansy, se había encargado de ponerle tres personas en el camino que no necesitaban de sus palabras para entender lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza o su corazón. Lo conocían mejor que sí mismo. Nunca tuvo que reconocer su enamoramiento hacia Hermione Granger, nunca tuvo que comentarles sus dudas por los ideales de su padre o reconocer cuanto temía de chico no estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Ellos lo supieron y hablaron de ello como si no hiciera falta un reconocimiento en voz alta de su parte, así como tampoco necesitaron que él les dijera que había cambiado de bando y era un doble espía para La Orden del Fénix, que ellos fueron y siguieron sus pasos con el mismo silencio.

Blaise había dejado en claro cuanto entendía por lo que estaba pasando cuando se enfrentó a Potter. No necesitaba ningún acto semejante por parte de Theo para saber que él también lo hacía.

Pero había algo con eso de hablarlo con alguien más que lo seducía de alguna manera. Y lo cierto era, que con las opciones que barajaba, Nymphadora era por lejos la mejor candidata. Su problema, como siempre, era su cobardía. Una cobardía que en este momento muy bien no entendía, ya que, confiaba ciegamente en que la mujer no se burlaría de él ni mucho menos juzgaría alguna de las palabras que salieran de su boca. Sin embargo, allí estaba. Sujetándolo de un brazo para no dejarlo ir, para no dejar que diera ese paso que, aunque mínimo, en ese momento parecía ser decisivo y significarlo todo para él.

Se incorporó mejor sobre la cama y acomodó a Teddy sobre él, sentándolo más cómodamente sobre sus piernas. Luego acercó la bandeja con comida hacia él, y con paciencia comenzó a darle de comer. Tonks siempre tenía el detalle de cortarle las cosas previamente y mezclárselas con el puré, para facilitarle la tarea.

–¿Cómo se supone que comience? –Preguntó medio pensando en voz alta, medio esperando realmente una respuesta. Recibió una suave carcajada.

–No hay un protocolo para esto, Drake… –Le acarició el brazo con complicidad. –¿Qué es lo que sientes? Suelta lo que piensas, no formules oraciones correctas en tu cabeza antes de hablar.

–Impotencia. –Soltó siguiendo su consejo. –Sé que no es así, pero no puedo evitar pensar que sin mi condición, yo podría ser de más utilidad. –Reconoció– Todos pueden leer y rebuscar en libros, hacer realmente algo, mientras que de lo único que puedo ocuparme es de vigilar su respiración y controlar que esté bien tapada por las noches… Estamos parados en el mismo lugar que hace un mes. Conocer que es lo que puede estar sucediéndole no cambió las cosas en nada. Estoy cansado de aferrarme a cualquier cosa para mantener la esperanza. Mi novia está sumida en un sueño profundo y mi mejor amiga puede estar muerta. No sé de donde sacar fuerzas. Lo único que puedo hacer es reunir coraje y bronca para cuando pueda enfrentarme a los hijos de puta que están causando todo esto… –Continuó. A pesar de su ímpetu al hablar, nunca dejó de alimentar a Teddy, que lo miraba prestando atención a lo que decía, al igual que su madre, como si lo estuviese entendiendo. –Tampoco puedo dejar de preguntarme que fue lo que causó esto. Entiendo lo que la sanadora Lightwin nos dijo, entiendo que fue un shock emocional, pero… ¿yo no fui suficiente para retenerla? Ella dijo haberme elegido, pero si por la muerte de Weasley ella se está dejando ir…

–No. –Interrumpió por primera vez. Su tono era firme y serio. –Ni se te ocurra ir por ese camino, Draco…

–Pero…

–He dicho que no. –Remarcó. –No puedes seguir lastimándote así con esa clase de pensamientos. Hermione te ama, te eligió a ti por sobre Ron porque lo que sentía por ti era más fuerte. Pero no puedes hacer a un lado lo que de todos modos él significaba para ella. Creo que Harry no cayó en el mismo estado sólo porque es demasiado consciente de sus responsabilidades, ni siquiera su inconsciente puede hacer eso a un lado… al contrario, justamente, su magia debe ser la que más lo ata a la realidad, por obvios motivos. Hermione no quiso abandonarte, simplemente el dolor la colapsó. No sólo perdió a Ron, no puedes olvidarte que Pansy se ha vuelto muy cercana a ella en este tiempo, y que además, si mal no recuerdo, consideraba una amiga a la muchacha Greengrass…

–No es que la esté culpando…

–Lo sé. No es eso lo que te estoy diciendo. –Se corrigió. –Simplemente quiero que dejes de pensarlo de ese modo porque no es el correcto. Estás autodestruyéndote, autoboicoteándote. No quiero que tu magia colapse también, Draco. Ni quiero que te hundas en un pozo depresivo… Ni quiero ni dejaré que lo hagas. Te necesito aquí, eres de la poca familia que me queda, Teddy te necesita –Miró a su hijo que soltó un gorjeo feliz al escuchar su nombre– tus amigos te necesitan, Hermione, sobre todo, te necesita…

Draco asintió, aceptando para sí mismo las palabras que su prima acababa de darle. No podía hacer sus propios pensamientos a un lado tan fácilmente sólo porque ella se lo había dicho, pero sí sabía que todo lo que le había soltado tenía sentido. O al meno el suficiente como para decidir tomarse su tiempo en meditarlo.

–Gracias. –Dijo luego de un rato. –Esta mariconeada de tener conversaciones sentimentales no ha estado tan mal… –Le sonrió. Tonks le palmeó la pierna juguetonamente mientras Teddy aplaudía el final de su cena y se acomodaba sobre el pecho de Draco en busca del calorcito humano que lo llevaría en viaje directo a las tierras de Morfeo.

–Cuando quieras, primo.

–Que no se te haga costumbre, prima.

— — — — — — — — — —

¿Cuánto era capaz de cambiar una persona en tan sólo un mes?, fue la pregunta que corrió por la mente de todos cuando Ginny Weasley hizo su reaparición en la mansión.

Fue una mañana como cualquier otra, cuando Tonks fue a hacer su visita diaria, pero esta vez, además de Teddy, llevaba otra acompañante, y a pesar de ser bien conocida por todos, nadie fue capaz de reconocerla… o de reaccionar.

La primera en hacerlo fue Luna.

–¡Ginny! –Exclamó corriendo hacia ella y apretándola en un abrazo. La pelirroja le correspondió al mismo y respondió con una sonrisa renuente. –¿Cómo has estado? ¡Hay tanto para contarte!

–Tranquilla, Luna… hay tiempo. –Intervino Tonks. Ginny parecía estar incómoda en su lugar.

–¿Qué tal, Pecas? Entrenar con dragones te ha vuelto ti misma un fuego… –La piropeó Blaise apoyado en el barandal de la escalera mientras la recorría de pies a cabeza con la mirada.

Ginny nunca había sido una chica fea o con mal cuerpo, muy por el contrario. Por eso resultaba tan extraño que con el correr de estos meses pudiese verse aún mejor.

Parecía haber crecido un par de centímetros, y su rostro haber adoptado algunos rasgos propios de la madurez. Su mandíbula se veía más pronunciada, sus pómulos más marcados y sus ojos más fieros. Llevaba el pelo atado hacia atrás en una alta cola de caballo, lo que despejaba su rostro y hacía más notorios los cambios.

Su vestimenta negra adherida al cuerpo acentuaba cada una de sus curvas, las cuales estaban más definidas también.

El entrenamiento con Charlie en Rumania le había sentado de maravillas.

–Y veo que a ti no se te ha quitado la zoncera –le sonrió. Blaise le guiñó el ojo, coqueto.

–¿Ginny? –La voz de George llegó desde el piso superior –¿Eres tú? –Blaise tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando el pelirrojo bajó como tromba para llegar hasta su hermana y abrazarla. Esta vez la pelirroja sí sonrió ampliamente y lo apretó con fuerzas contra si.

–Te extrañé.

–Yo también pequeña. –Se separó de ella sujetándola todavía por los antebrazos y la miró a los ojos. –¿Charlie te ha cuidado bien? ¡Mira lo delgada que estás! Ningún dragón te lastimó, ¿verdad? –Ginny rió con ganas.

–George, ¡pareces mamá! Incluso, ella me ha hecho menos preguntas… –George sonrió.

–Está bien que me haya descuidado, pero creo que todavía mantengo la buena figura –Bromeó acomodándose el chaleco. Por un momento todos compartieron una risa.

De todos modos, el momento no duró demasiado. Cuando Ginny volvió a abrir la boca, las caras largas y las miradas caídas.

–¿Cómo está Hermione?

— — — — — — — — — —

La noche trajo más visitas a Grimmauld Place. Con la vuelta de Ginny, y aprovechando que Charlie se quedaría unos días antes de volver a Rumania, La Orden decidió hacer su primer reunión oficial tras aquella fatídica Navidad.

Hasta ahora se las habían arreglado reuniéndose en grupos reducidos y resolviendo sobre la marcha, pero eran conscientes que en algún momento debían de sentarse y armar un plan organizado a futuro. Seguir trabajando de la misma manera, a pesar de poder controlar los ataques de las líneas enemigas, no les dejaba avanzar en ningún otro aspecto. Defenderse no era necesario, porque los ataques seguían sucediéndose y la gente muriendo, necesitaban formar planes de ataque, necesitaban, en lo posible, poner un punto final de una vez por todas a la guerra.

Por primera vez, también, decidieron incluir a Astoria Greengrass a la mesa. Esta decisión había sido tomada tras mucho debate e intercambio de opiniones. Finalmente, concluyeron en que habiendo pasado lo pasado, Astoria no era más que una víctima, y no era peligroso develar cosas frente a ella. De todos modos, se aseguraron de esto con una pequeña dosis de Veritaserum y un Juramento Inquebrantable con el mismo Kingsley Shacklebolt, a cambio se le garantizó seguridad y protección… Astoria no tuvo que pensarlo mucho antes de aceptar.

–Daphne nunca se comportó de manera extraña –aseguró –. A menos que ser la hija perfecta, dulce y servicial se considere.

–Nunca hizo ningún comentario a favor de Voldemort… –Insistió la señora Weasley.

–No.

–Podemos dar fe de eso –Intervino Theo. Sus dos amigos asintieron.

–Incluso siempre fue bastante criticada en Slytherin por socializar tanto con gente de otras casas… Agregó Draco.

–Puedo recordar eso, además de ser siempre una alumna aplicada que no ha generado ni el menor inconveniente. –Dijo McGonogall, el tono de decepción implícito en su voz.

–Hermione dijo que eran amigas –recordó Ginny– Cuando la trajeron a la casa, ella dijo que se hicieron amigas en la biblioteca…

–¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que haya sido encantada bajo el Imperius cuando atacaron a sus padres?

–No. –La voz de Snape fue tan firme que no daba lugar a réplica– Yo mismo verifiqué en las dos muchachas que ningún encanto, de ningún tipo, estuviese en ellas.

–¡Oh, Merlín! –Chilló de golpe Astoria cubriéndose la boca con las dos manos. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella. Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

–¿Qué sucede, mi niña? –Preguntó cálidamente la matriarca de los pelirrojos.

–El ataque… si… si ella… alguien nos delató y… oh, Merlín… –Sus palabras se ahogaron en su propio llanto. Molly se puso de pie y de inmediato se acercó a ella para rodearla con sus brazos. El resto de la mesa intercambió miradas. Los tres Slytherin apretaban con fuerza la mandíbula.

–¿Cuánto tiempo nos ha estado tratando de idiotas? –retoricó Draco.

–Su respuesta no nos cambiará nada ahora. –Dijo Lupin– Lo único que podemos sacar en positivo es que ningún tipo de información útil para el otro bando llegó a sus oídos… –Astoria asintió firmemente mientras bebía un poco de agua.

–Incluso con eso ella se notaba paciente –dijo. Todos la miraron sin comprender. Respiró hondo antes de continuar. –Yo estaba bastante enfadada por tener que encerrarnos en nuestra habitación cada vez que alguien llegaba, por no poder circular libremente por la casa, o que las conversaciones se volvieran extremadamente banales cada vez que compartíamos el lugar con el resto… Daphne… –el nombre de su hermana salió con esfuerzo– ella nunca se quejó, decía que tuviéramos paciencia, que ya nos ganaríamos su confianza… –Una risa seca salió de la boca de Tonks.

–Lo irónico de todo es que habíamos decidido mantenerlas al margen por su propio bien. Queríamos darles espacio a mejorar completamente y que luego pudieran decidir por ustedes mismas que hacer. No las obligaríamos a pelear de nuestro lado si no querían hacerlo…

–Creo que seguir girando en torno a la señorita Greengrass no nos llevará a ningún sitio –dijo Snape.– Sus motivos o desde cuando los oculta no cambian lo que ha hecho, ni nos guiarán hasta ella y su grupo.

–Sabemos que están en Malfoy Manor –respondió rápidamente Blaise.

–Sí, pero han vuelto un lugar impenetrable –refutó el profesor. –En este momento, ni siquiera Draco sería capaz de entrar. Sólo podemos acudir cuando él mismo nos convoca.

–¿Entonces Daphne…? –preguntó Astoria.

–Debe haberse encontrado con alguien que la fuese a buscar y la hiciera ingresar –respondió.

–¿La has visto?

–No, Astoria, todavía no. –El rostro de la muchacha pareció apagarse un poco más.

–¿Cuál es el plan ahora? –Preguntó Harry. La mesa se mantuvo en silencio absoluto por unos momentos antes que todos comenzaran a hablar a la vez.

Para el final de la reunión no habían muchas soluciones.

El tema de Hermione no parecía tener salida y nadie sabía como seguir adelante con su emprendimiento derivado de la idea de Pansy de "embotellar amor", pero para todos, burlas más, burlas menos, parecía una idea que podía convertirse en una verdadera oportunidad.

Charlie había sugerido comenzar a recurrir a otros países en busca de ayuda. Por el momento, todos fuera de Reino Unido se habían mantenido bastante al margen. Los ataques no salían de ese perímetro y aquello creaba una falsa sensación de seguridad en el resto. Pero lo cierto era que Voldemort nunca iba a tener suficiente, y pronto iba a querer expandir su dominio. Todos los que mantenían contacto con gente en el extranjero se ocuparían de eso, lo que les daba algo por hacer y les quitaba la sensación de incompetencia.

McGonagall seguiría organizando las cosas desde Hogwarts junto a sus colegas. Mantener a los mortífagos a raya con el alumnado era una tarea cada vez más dificultosa, y debía dividir su tiempo con la investigación en la biblioteca.

Snape cada vez que podría se inmiscuiría en la biblioteca de los Malfoy. Draco sostenía que allí habían libros de pociones donde podrían encontrar algo que les arrojara una luz sobre el plan de las chicas. También investigaría el cómo quebrantar los nuevos encantamientos que protegían la mansión, y por supuesto, seguiría filtrándole a La Orden cuanta información llegase a sus oídos.

Los chicos se mantendrían entrenando, ahora con la incorporación de Astoria, y continuarían sus investigaciones en paralelo. Nada cambiaría mucho para ellos, para su frustración. Tonks casi podría reír por sus caras de desdicha si no fuese porque ella se sentía de la misma manera.

Cuando los invitados se fueron, la casa se sumió en su habitual y rutinario silencio. Cada uno se dirigió a su habitación y una vez dentro de sus camas dieron rienda suelta a sus pensamientos, que aunque eran propios, todos tenían la misma problemática en común.

— — — — — — — — — —

Cuando esa mañana Draco volvió a entrar a su cuarto luego de darse su baño, se encontró con la presencia de Ginny al lado de Hermione.

Fue suficiente escuchar su llanto para entender la situación. Intentó dar marcha atrás y dejarla con su momento de intimidad, pero la pelirroja lo notó antes que pudiese llevar a cabo dicho plan.

–¡Hola, Draco! –Dijo disimulando la voz estrangulada y secándose las lágrimas con su puño. –No es necesario que te vayas. Lamento haberme metido así en tu habitación.

–Esta bien –sonrió él– Esta habitación se ha convertido en una especie de Sala Común… ya verás como todo el mundo entra y sale. –Ginny respondió con una risa tímida.

–En esta casa siempre hubo un concepto extraño sobre la intimidad.

–¿Había un concepto? –bromeó él mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la cama y buscaba a tientas la mano de Hermione para sostener entre las suyas.

–Debe ser difícil… –murmuró mirando a la muchacha que dormía a su lado. Draco asintió. No fue capaz de responder con palabras por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Decir que la situación era difícil era un eufemismo. –Hey… –le sujetó el brazo con comprensión –Lo resolveremos. Lo prometo. –Él volvió a asentir.

–Sé que sí. –Dijo por lo bajo. –Pero se nos están acabando las ideas.

–¡Entonces hagamos una lluvia de ideas! –Exclamó Luna desde la puerta haciendo sobresaltar a los otros dos que no habían notado su presencia. –Lo siento… –Sonrió al notarlo. –Buenos días, chicos

–Buen día, Luna –Le respondió Ginny con una sonrisa. –¿Qué propones?

–Oh, bueno… cada vez que mi padre se quedaba sin ideas para algún titular o nota de la revista, hacíamos una lluvia de ideas. Quizás funcione, somos muchos, podemos descubrir algo… –Draco no estaba para nada convencido de que la propuesta funcionara, pero Ginny, que pareció notar su negatividad, se apresuró a alentarla.

–Puede ser una buena idea, Lun –dijo– ¿Por qué no juntas al resto de los chicos y lo hablamos en el desayuno?

–Los chicos ya están reunidos en el comedor –dijo sonriente– En realidad subía a buscarlos a ustedes porque eran los únicos que faltaban. Tonks vino temprano y ha preparado el desayuno.

–¿Nymphadora ya está aquí? –preguntó Draco con sorpresa –¿Está con Edward?

–Si te escucha llamarla así te matará… –rió Ginny.

–Sí, Teddy está abajo. Parece que tiene algo para mostrarnos. –Los chicos asintieron y se levantaron. Draco, no antes de apretar con fuerza la mano de Hermione que sostenía y depositarle un dulce beso en la frente. Ginny buscó con tristeza la mirada de Luna, pero la rubia no supo que respuesta dar más que una suave encogida de hombros.

En el comedor ya todos estaban dando cuanta de su desayuno para cuando ellos entraron. Draco apenas había terminado de cruzar la puerta cuando se vio abordado por los brazos de su prima que lo saludaba entusiasta.

–Ahora que ya estamos todos… ¿puedes decirnos que diablos es tan importante? –Se impacientó Blaise sin dejar de masticar su tostada.

–No es algo que tenga que decirles, de todos modos –Dijo Tonks manteniendo el suspenso– Theo, puedes prestarle tus ojos a Draco? –pidió

–Eso sonrió extrañó… –rió Harry. Theo le devolvió una mirada de acuerdo, pero de todos modos accedió acercándose al lado del rubio enlazando sus mentes. Tonks sonrió satisfecha.

Sin decir mucho más, tomó a Teddy de los brazo de Harry y lo puso en el piso. Lo primero que hizo el bebé fue dar un chillido alegre y cambiar su cabello a violeta chillón.

–Drake, ¿puedes llamarlo? –le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. Draco enarcó una ceja y miró al niño con preocupación.

–Edward, ven… –dijo con poca seguridad. Theo sacudió la cabeza a su lado.

–No es un perro. Agáchate para recibirlo. –Draco bufó pero siguió la recomendación de su amigo, quién bajó junto a él para que no perdiera del todo la perspectiva de visión.

–Edward.. ven. –Repitió. Esta vez el niño dio otro gritito en reconocimiento y le regaló unos aplausos. Luego pareció poner su mejor cara de concentración y movió lentamente su piernita, dando su primer paso hacia delante. Luego el siguiente. Y otro más.

–¡Está caminando! –exclamó Ginny emocionada.

–Pero todavía no tiene un año… –agregó Harry.

Teddy siguió su caminata, ajeno a la conversación que comenzaba a entablarse. Sus pasos eran titubeantes y se tambaleaba dando la impresión de que la caída sería inminente, sin embargo no sucedió.

Bueno, a Draco le había ganado su instinto protector y se había adelantado un par de pasos, pero no dejaba de ser toda una hazaña del pequeño metamorfomago.

–Los bebés magos suelen desarrollarse más rápido que los muggles, sobre todo los metamorfomagos. –le explicó a Harry. –Mamá me cuenta que yo di mis primeros pasos a los siete meses, y a los seis ya balbuceaba.

–No me extraña que hables tanto… –bromeó Draco por lo bajo. Ya había deshecho la conexión con Theo y abrazaba a su pequeño sobrino, quién ya había vuelto a teñir su pelo de rubio, el cual parecía ser su color favorito. Tonks le golpeó el brazo.

–¡Podemos aprovechar este buen ambiente para llevar a cabo nuestro plan! –Exclamó de pronto Luna, mirando a Ginny. Todas las miradas se dirigieron interrogantes hacia la pelirroja, que no supo que responderles.

–Claro, Luna –dijo al fin. –Por qué no les cuentas a todos tu idea…

–Bueno, con mi padre cuando estamos estancados en algo de la revista, hacemos una lluvia de ideas. Consiste en decir las cosas que se les ocurran, por más disparatado que suenen, que puedan servir para el fin que se busca. –Las caras de todos parecían decir que estaban más perdidos que antes de escuchar la explicación. Luna parecía no reparar en ello. –En este caso, el fin sería despertar a Hermione. Sabemos que su problema es su magia. La consigna es que todos soltemos ideas de cómo podemos despertarla, ¡cualquier cosa que se les ocurra!. Yo las anotaré y luego las releeremos y veremos si podemos sacar algo que sirva –Finalizó sonriente. El resto preció entenderlo mejor con la ejemplificación.

–¿Puedes empezar tú con un ejemplo? –Preguntó Tonks. Sonaba verdaderamente interesada.

–¡Claro! –Respondió sin perder el entusiasmo. Con su varita creó una especie de pizarra holográfica y escribió la palabra " _Sexo_ " en ella. Todos la miraron con los ojos ampliamente abiertos.

–Creo que no estoy entendiendo –habló Blaise con la carcajada escapándosele de entre los dientes. –¿No hablábamos de despertar la magia de Granger?

–Sí. Estás entendiendo bien.

–Has escrito sexo…

–Así es.

–Tú no escuches… –Le dijo Draco a Teddy mientras le tapaba los oídos, lo que divirtió al niño.

–¿Podrías explicar la idea, Luna? –Intervino Ginny, antes que todo se fuera aún más de tema.

–Cuando dos magos tienen relaciones sexuales, la magia pierde su contención, como la magia accidental en los niños. Así que creo que si Hermione tiene sexo con Draco, podría despertar su magia. –Explicó seriamente, pero lamentablemente el efecto fue todo lo contrario. Esta vez ni siquiera Astoria pudo guardarse la carcajada.

–Luna, creo que eso sería considerado violación… –Le dijo Theo con todo el tono comprensivo que fue capaz de reunir. Luna fue a contestar, pero Ginny volvió a adelantarse por el bien mayor.

–Bueno, ¡sigamos! –dijo, y con su varita escribió "Leer libros sobre magia" –Capaz escuchar sobre hechizos provoque alguna reacción en ella…

–Ya lo intentamos –Dijo Theo.

–Nos la pasamos leyendo en su habitación –Asintió Draco. Ginny pareció desanimarse un poco.

El siguiente en acercarse a la pizarra fue Harry, quien escribió "Piedra Filosofal", otra vez, la mirada interrogante se plantó en todos sus compañeros.

–¿Qué? –preguntó a la defensiva, alzando los hombros –Luna dijo que valía cualquier disparate que se nos ocurriera…

Nadie más respondió. Tonks fue la siguiente en escribir "Miedo".

–Podemos actuar una situación extrema. Si Hermione puede escucharnos querrá ayudar. Quizás llevarla al borde la ayude. –Explicó antes que surgieran las preguntas.

–Eso es cruel –Sonrió Blaise. Fue el siguiente. Su idea fue "Ataque", y mientras la escribía explicó –Tomando un poco la posta de aquí nuestra amiga Tonks… ¿y si la ahogamos con la almohada? ¿o incendiamos su cabello?

-¿Perdiste la cabeza? –Chilló Draco.

–No te alteres. Escucha que mi plan tiene sentido. –Dijo con calma – Snape nos ha dicho que la magia de cada uno, tiene por instinto el defender a su mago… lo que ha pasado contigo y la maldición. Si Hermione corriese algún tipo de peligro real, su magia estría obligada a defenderla, por lo tanto… ¡tendría que despertar!

–A veces eres brillante… -Halagó Theo, pero al ver el gesto de Draco se apresuró a aclarar. –Pero es muy peligroso, no podemos arriesgarnos.

–¡Es sólo una idea! Luego las analizaremos detalladamente con sus pro y sus contra a cada una –Dijo Luna. –¿Quién sigue?

Ginny volvió a acercarse a la pizarra.

–Crookshanks –repitió.– No sé por qué se me ocurrió. Pero su gato tenía algo mágico y siempre fue medio extraño.

–¿Sugieres que Granger es capaz de despertar por su maldito gato y no por todos nosotros aquí preocupados por ella? –Preguntó Draco, entre enfadado y confundido. Ginny se encogió de hombros.

–Quién sabe…

Antes que el debate volviese a abrirse, para sorpresa de todos, fue Astoria la que sacó su varita para escribir. "Ritual".

–Estamos hablando de magia. Ahora que sabemos puntualmente lo que buscamos. Así como hay rituales para dormir la magia en una persona, debe haber rituales para despertarla…

–Eso sería magia oscura –Dijo Harry.

–Sé que no tuvimos la clase de magia oscura como debemos tenerla –Intervino Tonks– Pero ya todos son grandes y creo que saben que la magia es lo que es según el fin para que la utilicemos…

–Aquí hay muchos libros de magia oscura –Agregó Luna.

–Y tenemos medios para conseguir muchos más…

–Hasta ahora parece la mejor de las ideas que tiramos –Dijo Tonks.

–Personalmente, no hay nada más que se me ocurra. –Se lamentó Harry.

–Y tampoco fue brillante la que tuviste –Chicaneó Draco.

–Por lo menos tuve una…

–¡Chicos! –gritó Ginny– No se peleen. Lo único que nos falta es tener pleitos entre nosotros.

–Voy a llevar a Edward con Hermione para contarle lo que nos ha mostrado hoy. –Dijo Draco sin darles una segunda mirada antes de voltearse y caminar hacia las escaleras.

Ginny entonces se dio cuenta que había cosas que jamás cambiarían.

— — — — — — — — —

El esparcimiento luego de la reunión había sido casi instantáneo. Sobre todo para aquellos que ya de por sí eran como fantasmas en Grimmauld Place, como era el caso de George.

Si bien, la llegada de su hermana lo había animado y había estado presente en los sitios comunes más de lo habitual, era por ese el motivo por el que ahora mismo se sentía saturado.

En vez de correr a encerrarse en el ático, había optado por bajar a las mazmorras, lo que ahora eran las habitaciones de entrenamiento. Supuso que por la hora nadie estaría allí y a él le vendría más que bien descargar un poco de energía.

Su sorpresa fue cuando al entrar se encontró a la menor de las Greengrass, o de hecho, la única Greengrass que quedaba, golpeando con concentración las bolsas de arena.

George tuvo que admitir que era más que una alegría para la vista. A pesar de ser de contextura pequeña, la muchacha tenía todo bien ubicado donde lo tenía que tener. Y verla con aquella ropa de entrenamiento muggle, sudada, y expulsando su furia en cada golpe, era todo un espectáculo.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –le preguntó acercándosele por la espalda, haciéndola sobresaltar. Inconscientemente ella se volteó con el puño disparando directamente hacia su rostro. Los reflejos de golpeador nunca se pierden, y gracias a ello George pudo esquivarla tomándola por la muñeca.

–¿Estás loco? –gritó ella al reconocerlo –¿Acaso no ves que estoy concentrada entrenando?

–Oh, sí… lo he visto muy bien –Sonrió George mientras miraba abiertamente su pecho subiendo y bajando por la agitación. Automáticamente el rostro de Astoria mostró un cambio de actitud, sonriéndole felinamente. Zafó la muñeca que George todavía apresaba y paseó sus dedos por el pecho del muchacho.

–¿Qué haces aquí abajo?... No nos hemos visto mucho por aquí.

–Considerando que vivías encerrada en una habitación y ahora soy yo el que lo hace, no nos hemos visto mucho… –Respondió él, enarcando una ceja al notar ese cambio en ella.

–Estamos bastante solos aquí, ¿no crees? –siguió recorriendo su pecho– Deberíamos unir fuerzas.

–¿Contra quién?

–¡No contra alguien, tonto! –rió ella– Sólo… a nuestro propio favor –Desprendió el primer botón de la camisa de George.

–Puede ser una buena idea –Sonrió George. Luego la tomó por cintura y la pegó a él. –Y respondiendo tu primer pregunta… bajé a gastar un poco de energía.

–Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso. –Dijo. Y lo besó.

— — — — — — — — — —

Hay una especie de orden natural que dicta que el momento del baño es cuando los pensamientos avasallarán nuestra cabeza, filosofaremos y nos haremos preguntas existenciales.

Se agrega un plus cuando el baño es nocturno. Entonces se vuelve una revisión completa de lo sucedido en el día.

Ginny estaba en medio de ese proceso. Y es que ese día había dejado mucho por procesar y analizar.

Había temido que su vuelta a Grimmauld Place trajera a ella recuerdos que la hicieran volver atrás en todos los pasos que había logrado dar alejándose de su depresión.

Sus meses con Charly habían ayudado más de lo que había supuesto cuando tomó la decisión de irse con él. Los primeros días habían sido difíciles, no sólo sufría la pérdida de su hermano Ron, sino que también el desarraigo y la separación del resto de sus amigos, pero cuando comenzó a tener participación en las actividades del campamento su mente se fue ocupando.

Pero el presente traía tantas cosas por las cuales preocuparse que no le dejó lugar a los recuerdos. Por un lado, estando en Rumania, había podido aislarse de todo el tema bélico, como si allí el mal no fuese capaz de llegar, y el volver a Londres había sido volver a enfrentarse a la realidad. Pero también estaba el tema de Hermione.

Lo que más impotencia le generaba era que la solución parecía estar al alcance de sus manos y eran incapaces de resolverlo. El concepto de "magia dormida" parecía llevar consigo la idea de despertar, y despertar era algo que no podía ser muy difícil, ¿no?

Decidió que ya había gastado bastante tiempo bajo el agua al ver la yema de sus dedos arrugados como pasas. Bufó. No parecía haber sido suficiente para acomodar sus ideas. Cerró el grifo y envolvió su cuerpo con un toallón. Desempañó el vidrio del espejo y se observó por un momento, ella también era capaz de notar sus propios cambios. Dejó caer la toalla y miró su cuerpo al completo. Lo único que parecía ser igual era el dibujo que adornaba debajo de sus pechos. Llevó los dedos allí y lo rozó con suavidad sintiendo el relieve que perduraba, una señal más de que aquél no era un tatuaje corriente.

De pronto, mientras lo delineaba, una idea golpeó con fuerza su mente. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, tomó su ropa lo más rápido que pudo antes de salir corriendo.

— — — — — — — — —

Draco estaba sentado en la cama, con la espalda recta apoyada en el respaldo, y a su vez, con Hermione entre sus piernas con su espalda sobre él mismo, mientras intentaba cepillarle el cabello. No es que fuera de alguna utilidad, pero se había vuelto parte de su rutina íntima. Luego lo trenzaría y lo ataría con una cinta en la punta, le pondría un poco de perfume y se dispondría a dormir.

Esperaba que cuando despertara lo dejara seguir haciendo lo mismo.

Le fue inevitable soltar un suspiro tras el pensamiento. No podía dejar de pensar o planear por cuando ese día llegara, no importaba cuan pesimista se sintiera, cuan negro se viera el panorama.

Cuando su humor no era tan malo, se permitía reírse un poco de sí mismo. Su miedo era enorme y muchas veces nublaba su juicio, pero interiormente su amor por ella creaba una esperanza que viviría hasta con la más pequeña de las posibilidades de un final feliz.

El destino le había enseñado que los imposibles no existían. Siempre creyó que tener a Hermione a su lado nunca sería más que la mayor de sus fantasías, pero ahí estaba, recostado a su lado. Y eso parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra la otra idea en su cabeza que lo presionaba con que la vida nunca lo iba a dejar ser completamente feliz. Era consciente que estaban en una guerra y que las cosas no serían fácil, esta tenía que ser una prueba más.

–Además –susurró al oído de Hermione. Nunca había dejado de hablarle, ya sea contándole las novedades o susurrándole palabras de amor y de cuanta falta le hacía. –Todavía no hemos hecho el amor… y tú estabas bastante interesada en ello –rió –Luna ha sugerido que podría ser una forma para despertarte, pero me pareció desconsiderado de mi parte el no dejarte participar en nuestra primera vez –Le besó la coronilla.

Justo cuando salía de detrás suyo y la acomodaba acostándola por completo en la cama, unos golpes fuertes y ansiosos retumbaron en la puerta. Draco se apresuró a abrir, preocupado con lo que pudiese encontrar al otro lado.

–¿Weasley? –la reconoció al abrir la puerta. El sentir lo acelerado de su corazón y su agitación, no ayudó a tranquilizarlo. –¿Qué sucedió?

–Perdón la hora pero… –respiró hondo tratando de recuperarse, había corrido, literalmente, de una punta de la mansión a la otra. –Pero… sé como despertar a Hermione.

— — — — — — — — — —

Poco después, la habitación estaba llena de gente. Draco había intentado mantenerlos a raya, pero los gritos de Ginny cuando fue a llamar a Luna, alertaron a toda la casa y no hubo manera de retenerlos cuando se enteraron lo que estaba sucediendo.

Harry había sugerido esperar hasta el otro día, según él, una noche más no haría a la diferencia, pero nadie apoyó a la moción.

Ginny se había puesto firme. Había mandado a llamar a Amanda y luego sacó a todo el mundo de la habitación, a excepción de Draco, lo que también trajo quejas de Harry.

Básicamente, no tenían idea de qué iban a hacer. O mejor dicho, como iban a hacer lo que querían hacer. Pero la idea de Ginny había sido una gran luz arrojada sobre ellos.

El poder de las tres.

Habían decidido que Amanda debía estar presente por cualquier cosa que pasara… esperaban que buena. Que Hermione despertara no quería decir que todo estuviera bien o que no fuera necesario hacerle un control inmediato, sólo para asegurarse. Nadie había estado en desacuerdo con ello.

Pero tras esa idea, lo cierto era que no tenían ni pista de cómo empezar. Habían logrado comunicarse con Lupin, quién era el que más sabía sobre la cultura Celta para ver si se le ocurría algo, pero el pobre hombre lobo, por mucho que supiera, nunca había prestado atención particular a la parte de cómo llevaban a cabo sus rituales.

Fue Blaise, antes de salir, quién soltó un pensamiento que les dio material para pensar.

–¿Y si hacen lo mismo que hicieron cuando mataron a Bella? –preguntó. –Sin la parte de matarla, claro –se apresuró a corregir.

Ahora, lo que les quedaba, era dilucidar ese pequeño detalle. Como variar su hechizo, primero, sin la parte de Hermione, y segundo, sin llegar a matarla.

–Quizás no sea necesario que hagan nada. –intentó Astoria– Su magia está dormida, quizás el intentar canalizarla sea suficiente para darle esa sacudida… –se encogió de hombros. Todos la miraron con sorpresa. Porque había hablado y porque lo que había dicho no sólo no era un cometario venenoso sino que en realidad era útil y podía funcionar.

–Creo que tiene razón –avaló Draco– Podemos partir de ahí, y si no funciona deberemos buscar información o algo que nos de otra pista.

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo y lentamente fueron abandonando la habitación. No por ganas, sino por la eminente amenaza que se presentaba con Ginny.

Amanda sugirió mantenerse detrás de la puerta, y que la llamaran de ser necesaria. La mujer mayor era bastante temerosa a lo desconocido y un par de adolescentes invocando magia druida no era algo precisamente seguro. Draco, por su parte, únicamente se movió hasta una esquina de la habitación, para darles su espacio; Luna se había propuesto a compartir el hechizo de visión con él, pero sabiamente rechazó la oferta alegando que ella iba a necesitar toda su magia para lo que iban a hacer y no valía la pena arriesgarse por él.

Las dos chicas tenían el nerviosismo pintado en la cara. Se habían sentado una a cada lado de Hermione y la habían tomado de las manos mientras hacían lo mismo entre ellas también. Ginny dio un asentimiento a Luna como señal, y cerró los ojos.

Para Luna no fue difícil abrir su canal ni conectar con el de Ginny una vez que la pelirroja logró hacerlo, lo que había llevado un poco más de tiempo. Encontrar el canal de Hermione sí había sido complicado, sobretodo cuando la experiencia era tan extraña para ellas. Su mente parecía haberse metido en una especie de túnel, podían ver halos cruzando, que suponían era su magia y sus canales de energía. Instintivamente fueron atravesándolos hasta poder llegar a lo que evidentemente correspondía a Hermione.

Era una bola de luz que latía dentro de una cápsula invisible. Los colores en ella se entremezclaban entre sí generando una especie de psicodelia. La pregunta ahora era cómo liberarla.

Luna decidió cortar por un momento la conexión y volvieron inmediatamente a la realidad.

–¿Qué demonios? –exclamó Ginny una vez salida del trance. Los ojos de Luna mostraban la misma sorpresa.

–¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Draco inmediatamente.

–Encontramos la magia de Hermione –explicó Luna–. Parece estar encerrada en una burbuja, pero no sé como podemos sacarla de allí.

–Creo que tengo una idea –dijo Ginny–. Debemos intentar manejar esos halos de nuestra magia. Una vez lo logremos, podemos utilizarla para romper esa burbuja o lo que sea que sea.

–No sé a qué se estarán refiriendo pero, ¿creen que pueden lograrlo? –preguntó Draco. Ginny se encogió de hombros.

–Tenemos que intentarlo. –dijo. Draco asintió.

Las chicas volvieron a mirarse y a tomarse de las manos antes de volver a sumergirse en sus mentes. Volver a encontrar la magia de su amiga no les costó ni la mitad del tiempo que les había llevado antes, pero ahora el tiempo lo perderían intentando hacer que su propia magia actuara como ellas lo deseaban.

Una vez que lo lograron, comenzaron a golpear con fuerza ese caparazón. La magia de Hermione parecía también estar haciendo fuerza desde dentro, atraída por aquello que formaba el poder de las tres. No tardó mucho para que esa burbuja invisible comenzara a mostrar en ella varias grietas. Esto produjo una nueva ola de motivación, por lo que su fuerza aumentó y en pocos golpes más lograron reventarlo.

La explosión fue tan fuerte que se vieron expulsadas instantáneamente. Una vez conscientes notaron, además de su agitación, un fuerte ardor bajo sus pechos. Sin importarles las preguntas que Draco hacía con impaciencia, levantaron sus remeras para encontrar sus triquetas brillando a rojo fuego, tal como lo habían hecho cuando aparecieron en ellas. Inmediatamente comprobaron a Hermione y se sorprendieron al ver como su marca incluso había quemado su camisón, logrando una transferencia del símbolo casi perfecta en la tela.

–Debería funcionar –Dijo Ginny. Comenzó a llamar y a sacudir a Hermione con insistencia.

–Draco, has entrar a Amanda –ordenó Luna. Podría hacerlo ella misma si no se sintiera tan agotada, incapaz de levantarse de la cama. Además, Draco seguía haciendo preguntas y ellas no tenían verdaderas respuestas para darle.

La sanadora entró rápidamente y tras echar un rápido vistazo a las otras dos chicas para verificar que estuvieran bien, se dispuso a trabajar en Hermione.

Todo el resto se había agolpado en la puerta, incapaces de entrar tras la mirada de advertencia que les había dirigido Ginny. Nadie hizo preguntas y trataron de mantener su tranquilidad mientras la mujer realizaba su trabajo. La impaciencia era cada vez mayor, pero la sonrisa que empezaba a estirarse en el rostro de Amanda los tranquilizó de inmediato.

–Ella está bien –les sonrió soltando un suspiro. Los demás respondieron en reflejo, jadeando y soltando exclamaciones de alivio–. Ahora sólo debe despertar, pero lo hará naturalmente. Ya no hay nada que la retenga, su magia está circulando por ella, aunque todavía con un poco de violencia. Cuando su cuerpo vuelva a acostumbrarse, se despertará por sí misma. –Todos asintieron, aceptando sus palabras, mucho más calmados–. Les recomiendo que vayan todos a descansar, yo haré lo mismo. Mañana Hermione tendrá muchas preguntas… y energía.

Un poco reticentes, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se marcharon a sus dormitorios.

–Chicas… –las llamó Draco. Luna y Ginny se voltearon una sonrisa llena de fatiga–. Gracias.

–No tienes que decirlo –La sonrisa de Ginny se amplió.– Haríamos los que fuera por ella… Por favor, avísanos cuando hayan novedades.

— — — — — — — — — —

Draco se despertó por la calidez de unos labios sobre los suyos. Su primer instinto fue disfrutar plácidamente de aquél contacto, pero pronto la idea de que Astoria podría haberse vuelto a meter en su habitación lo golpeó y lo hizo sobresaltar.

–Hey, tranquilo. –Los sentidos no solían fallarle, y aquella sin dudas era la voz de Hermione. –Buen día, amor…

–¿Hermione? –no pudo evitar preguntar a pesar de su seguridad.

–¿Esperabas a alguien más? –respondió ella entre risas. Sorpresivamente él los giró, quedando encima de ella, y la beso con fuerza. Hermione le respondió con las mismas ganas.

–Te extrañe tanto –la abrazó.

–Draco, ¿estás bien? –preguntó ella. Draco se sorprendió por la pregunta y no tardó en demostrarlo con su cara de preocupación.

–¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –replicó. Hermione también mostró su sorpresa, pero su rostro comenzó a mutar, primero en concentración y luego en tristeza. Los recuerdos estaban tardando en llegar.

–Ron está… Y Pansy… –susurró con la voz rota. Draco la abrazó con más fuerza.

–¿Nada más?

–No, Draco. ¿Qué más debería recordar? –Draco suspiró antes de acomodarse frente a ella y hablar.

–Has estado en una especie de coma, Hermione –sabía que ella reconocería el término muggle perfectamente. –Tu magia estaba dormida, por el shock de todo lo sucedido, y no permitía que tú despertaras.

–¿Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó con preocupación. –Draco, ¿qué día es hoy?

–5 de febrero. –dijo, sin verdaderas ganas de contestarle. Supo que su reticencia estaba fundamentada cuando Hermione cayó inconsciente en sus brazos.

— — — — — — — — —

Con el despertar de Hermione el ambiente se había aligerado notablemente. Todos sufrían recaídas de vez en cuando, ya que las ausencias seguían haciéndose notar. Nunca faltaban los " _Recuerdas cuando Ron hizo tal cosa…"_ o un " _Pansy diría qué…_ ".

Los más grave que había sucedido esa semana fue un estallido de Blaise contra Luna y su "comida de mierda", como la había llamado, seguido por la exclamación de cuánto extrañaba la comida de su mejor amiga. Ese pequeño desliz en su lengua lo había llevado casi a las manos con Theo, quien saltó a defender a Luna con vehemencia. Por suerte todos habían estado lo suficientemente atentos, y por ende, preparados para frenar la situación. Ambos estuvieron petrificados por media hora ese día.

Todo funcionaba bien, a excepción de Draco.

Exactamente siete días habían pasado y todos se preguntaban que diablos estaba atravesando la cabeza del rubio. Desde que Hermione despertó se había mantenido distante, con ella y con el resto. Para los chicos era como cuando Hermione estaba en coma, sus actitudes y mal humor eran bastante similares, pero Hermione estaba completamente perdida.

Seguían durmiendo juntos y compartiendo un beso de buenos días y otro de buenas noches. Pero hasta ahí llegaba todo. Durante el resto del día Draco evitaba los lugares comunes, se aislaba a jugar con Teddy cuando los visitaba, o bajaba a entrenar por su cuenta a las ex mazmorras.

Esa noche Hermione decidió ponerle fin a tanto misterio y hablar con él. Sabía que era difícil hacer que Draco se abriera, pero que por lo menos no la ignorara por completo lo tomaba como un signo favorable.

Draco había salido de ducharse y Hermione lo esperó sentada al borde de la cama, mirando directamente hacia la puerta.

–¿Qué haces todavía levantada? –preguntó él al percibirla.

–Quería hablar contigo… –murmuró retorciéndose las manos.

–¿De?

–Draco… no hagas como si no estuvieses actuando extraño.

–No hago como sí… no estoy actuando extraño.

–Mira… –dijo con cierta impaciencia– Sé que es un momento de mierda. Si mal no recuerdo lo discutimos antes de volverme la Bella Durmiente. Pansy es tu hermana, lo capto. Pero yo estoy aquí. Y más sabiendo lo mal que la pasaste en mi ausencia, no me explico porqué estas tan distante. No puedes ofenderte conmigo porque mi magia decidió tomarse vacaciones…

–No estoy ofendido –replicó con molestia.

–¡Entonces explícame que te pasa!

–No lo sé. No siento que me pase nada. –respondió frustrado, pasándose la mano por el cabello húmedo–. Nunca estuve tan aterrorizado en mi vida como este último mes. Sigo cagado de miedo que esta maldita guerra pueda quitarte de mi lado. Y la lógica dictaría que eso debería hacer que quiera encerrarte en este cuarto y no me despegue de ti ni un segundo…

–Pero tú no te guías por la lógica… –completó ella. Draco negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica.

–No. Supongo que no. –se sentó a su lado.

–Nada va a pasarme. Esto tiene que servirte como prueba. Ni mi magia hará que te libres de mi –lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a girar la cara hacia ella, aunque no hiciera diferencia, ya que no podía verla, ella se sentía ignorada de igual forma–-. Te amo, Draco. No dejes que tu miedo a perderme haga justamente que lo hagas…

Y no supo si fue por la emoción de escuchar esas dos palabras con las que tantas veces había soñado, o por la liberación de saber y aceptar que Hermione estaba fuera de peligro, al menos del inminente, pero Draco se rompió y abrazado a ella como si fuese su tabla se salvación, se puso a llorar.

A Hermione se le partió el alma al escucharlo. Había aprendido a descifrar la complejidad que era Draco Malfoy en su interior. Sabía que sus emociones y pensamientos no eran tan simples y directos como los de cualquier otro ser humano. Ella lo había elegido así, lo amaba así.

Lo abrazó con más fuerza y dejó que se desahogara. Sabía que no sólo lloraba por lo sucedido por ella, lloraba también por Pansy, por su ceguera, por sus padres, por el destino que le había tocado afrontar. Porque Draco nunca lloraba, entonces, una vez que lo hacía, lloraba por todo lo que guardaba dentro y lo había llevado a desbordar.

Ni siquiera se gastó en contar el tiempo que pasaron así. Simplemente, de la misma manera en que comenzó, había finalizado.

Draco se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y le sonrió brillantemente.

–¿Puedes repetir eso que dijiste? –susurró en tono seductor. Hermione sonrió antes de besarle los labios.

–Te amo, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Oh, si, sé que probablemente ya nadie se acuerde de que iba este fic, pero aunque tarde, sigo insistiendo hasta que finalice._

 _En la última actualización les había comentado del fallecimiento de mi papá, y algunos meses después tuve que lamentar la muerte de mi sobrina, que era la persona más allegada a mi en el mundo. Así que pueden entender, o eso espero, que las complicaciones en sentarme a escribir han sido aún mayores de simplemente falta de tiempo... algo que también siempre me persigue, sobre todo en época de facultad._

 _Pero bueno, de a poco he podido ir escribiendo de a escenitas y finalmente terminar el capítulo. La demora fue larga, pero en retribución, el capítulo también. Que casi 10.000 palabras no es para nada poco :P_

 _Espero que todavía quede alguien del otro lado y que el capítulo les haya gustado y valido la espera. Ojalá la continuación se me haga más sencilla de lograr._

 _Gracias y un beso enorme para todos!_

 **Ilwen** ( 12/08/2017)


	29. Preludio

**Recomendación musical:** _"Waiting for the end – Linkin Park"_

* * *

 **Cap 28 – Preludio**

Todos estaban felices por volver a los entrenamientos y volver a experimentar con sus canales mágicos. Todos estaban felices, en realizad, porque finalmente había llegado la rama que todos estaban esperando.

Las parejas habían tenido que sufrir algunos cambios obligados por las ausencias y la nueva adhesión.

Draco y Hermione siguieron trabajando juntos, Blaise ahora estaba emparejado con Luna, dado que Theo se negaba a hacerlo con ella por miedo a lastimarla, así que se juntó con Ginny, George con Astoria, y Harry siguió al lado de Tonks.

Astoria había estado preparándose con los chicos mientras tanto, pero, por razones obvias, no estaba al mismo nivel. De todos modos la dejaron participar.

–¿Qué decimos sobre la magia oscura? –Preguntó Tonks caminando de una punta a la otra frente a la fila que habían armado los chicos. Hermione levantó rápida e instintivamente la mano. Hubieron varias risas y revoleos de ojos en consecuencia. –Hermione…

–La magia no es oscura. Lo son las intenciones por las cuales la ejecutamos.

–Muy bien. –le sonrió.

–Sabelotodo… –dijo Draco por lo bajo ganándose un codazo en el costado. Tonks sacudió la cabeza y siguió hablando.

–La magia oscura no es un canal en sí, sino una deformación que afecta al resto de los canales. Es un acto de voluntad brusca, que toma a los demás canales y los obliga a producir el efecto deseado. Es tan salvaje e impredecible que en muchos casos tira de los otros canales con demasiada intensidad y provoca efectos secundarios terribles. No hay que dejar de tener en cuenta que un hechizo de magia oscura reúne toda la energía que hay en el lugar, por ello no sólo su manejo es más complicado sino también más peligrosas sus consecuencias si son mal ejecutados… –Explicó–. Su entendimiento, interpretación y manipulación va más allá del poder de los magos comunes, ya que carecen de la fuerza mental que se necesita para explorarla, por lo que quienes sí poseían dicho poder eran tildados como hechiceros oscuros. Además, su utilización siempre requiere un sacrificio por parte del mago, y como esto rompe con las leyes universales, espirituales y hasta morales, quedó marcada como una rama maligna.

–El temor a lo desconocido. –Agregó Draco.

–Exacto. –Afirmó–. Se cree que los comienzos de la magia se dieron en África, y que los colonos fueron quienes, tan fervorosamente religiosos, condenaron todo tipo de magia como algo oscuro, de adoración al Diablo. Incluso, cuando se dieron cuenta de su poder convirtieron los rituales Vudú, que se utilizaban para sanar a la distancia, para llevar a cabo actos de venganza o celos. –Relató–. Así la magia cruzó continentes y fue tomando distintos tipos de corrientes, pero, la magia más elemental, la que mueve todas las demás ramas, se fue censurando. Dicen que al tener que ocultarla, hacerla a un lado y demás, a su vez, fue creando residuos oscuros, y por ello es que al evocarla hoy en día debemos luchar contra la maldad o el daño que puede ocasionar en nuestra esencia.

–Como si la misma magia estuviese resentida por su desuso… –Pensó Luna en voz alta.

–Y el error se ha mantenido por lo largo de los siglos, lo cual lo iría incrementando… –agregó Harry.

–Granger, cuando seas Ministra puedes abolir eso –bromeó Blaise.

–Ya te he dicho que no seré Ministra –bufó ella.

–No es algo tan simple. –intervino la metamorfomaga–. No que Hermione sea Ministra de Magia –aclaró–. Sino a cambiar el concepto, no sólo por el cambio de mentalidad que sería necesario, sino que, sería difícil permitir su utilización libremente y que sea utilizada de manera correcta. Históricamente cuanto más se le suelta la correa a la gente, más se desbarata.

–¿Pero no es injusto que nos limiten en usar nuestra magia? –replicó Theo.

–Hay muchas cosas injustas, chico. Pero siempre la gente digna deberá pagar los platos rotos de quienes se aprovechan para hacer el mal.

–Entonces, ¿para qué nos enseñarás a usarla? –Preguntó Astoria, altanera.

–Porque estamos en guerra, y en guerra todo vale –resolvió–. La Orden confía en que utilizarán el conocimiento sabiamente, y sobretodo, porque es necesario saber a qué nos enfrentamos. –Todos asintieron solemnes–. Harry… ¿qué sucedió cuando quisiste maldecir a Bellatrix con un Cruciatus? –Harry se mostró altamente nervioso antes de responder.

–Nada –se encogió de hombros. –Dije la maldita palabra y nada sucedió.

–No es suficiente con decir las palabras… –susurró Hermione por lo bajo, pensando en voz alta.

–¡Exacto! –Celebró Tonks mientras aplaudía.

–¿Vamos a practicar el Cruciatus entre nosotros? –preguntó George en tono bromista, aunque temiendo la respuesta. Todos miraron a Tonks con preocupación.

–¡Ni loco! –chilló Draco incluso antes que ella tuviese tiempo de responder.

–Tranquilo, primo –casi sonrió–. No trabajaremos con el Cruciatus en sí. Pero sí tocaremos las teclas que necesitaríamos tocar en el caso. Ejecutaremos algunos hechizos nuevos, útiles en batalla, pero además, quiero que sepan, quienes puedan… porque recuerden que esta magia no es accesible para todos, que sepan recurrir allí también cuando tengan que defenderse.

–¿Podría frenar una imperdonable? –Preguntó Theo con interés. El tono de Tonks le sugirió que idea iba por ahí.

–Nadie lo ha intentado. No es que alguien se anime a pararse frente a una y hacer la prueba…

No había mucho más que preguntar al respecto. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en comenzar rápidamente a trabajar y así lo hicieron.

Además de ser magia extremadamente complicada, todos estaban tan excitados, ansiosos y nerviosos que les costó hasta comenzar a concentrarse, inclusive a los ex proyectos de mortífagos, lo cual produjo varias bromas al respecto. Después de eso, fueron los primeros en poder lograrlos.

Los hechizos que Tonks les había presentado parecían ser hechizos que ya conocían pero potenciados a niveles inhóspitos. Draco, Theo y Blaise ya los conocían y los dominaban con facilidad. Cuando Hermione, Ginny y Harry lograron hacerlo, fueron las tres serpientes quienes elevaron la apuesta.

Cuando Blaise lanzó un hechizo que lanzaba un rayo de fuego negro directamente desde su varita, y que impactó directamente contra un árbol partiéndolo en dos al instante, Tonks tuvo que frenar la situación.

Tras muchas disculpas que escondían sonrisas traviesas de parte de Blaise, los dejó continuar. Esta vez les presentaron al grupo algunos trocos que verdaderamente les iban a ser de ventaja en la práctica.

Hermione tuvo extrema facilidad con el hechizo _Lectio animo_. Que si bien parecía ser similar a _Legermens_ , éste era más práctico en batalla, ya que lo que hacía era permitirle al ejecutor leer los pensamientos inmediatos de su oponente, permitiéndose adelantarse al ataque. Pero tenía otra yapa. El atacante también podía confundir dichos pensamientos. Así, no sólo podía defenderse como primer instinto, sino también hacerlo errar o cambiar de objetivo a última instancia. Lo mejor de todo es que el atacado nunca sabría lo que había pasado.

Harry le había tomado el gusto al _Tenebris_. Un Hechizo que absorbía toda la luz del campo de batalla, y hacía que el atacado se viera acorralado por una oscuridad entumecedora. Draco ya estaba pensando en cuan útil le resultaría y cuanta ventaja podría sacar de allí.

El favorito de Ginny era el _Unguibus aureis_. Primero por el desafío… era el primer hechizo que trataban que sólo podía ser ejecutado de forma no verbal. Segundo, porque sentía, por alguna razón, que su lado femenino salía más a flote. De las puntas de los dedos del hechicero surgen largas hebras de Energía Oscura que amarran al contrincante. No hay forma de deshacerse del lazo a menos que el ejecutador así lo decida, volviendo a meter las hebras dentro de sí. Su contra era que llevaba un desgaste energético muy grande.

Y Luna, que no había podido lograr los encantamientos básicos que Tonks les había enseñado, de un momento a otro estaba sobrevolando el jardín de Grimmaild Place. Con _Malefly_ el mago sólo tenía que dar un salto para desplazarse a cualquier lugar del campo de batalla a suma velocidad.

Tonks irradiaba felicidad y emoción. No había esperado que los chicos agarraran tan rápido el ritmo, recordaba cuánto le había costado a ella en sus tiempos entrenando en el campus de Aurores. Incluso no pudo evitar el probar los hechizos que los chicos estaban enseñando por sí misma.

Obviamente, al terminar el entrenamiento, se tomó un momento para agradecer y felicitar al grupito de ex Slytherins, a lo que el resto de los chicos se sumó. Incluso Harry se acercó uno por uno a los tres chicos para tenderles la mano.

–Parece que eres bueno para todo, Malfoy –le susurró pícaramente Hermione abrazándolo cuando volvían a ingresar a la casa.

–Profesor Malfoy –le corrigió en broma, pero sin dejar el tono sensual.

–Discúlpeme, Profesor –respondió.

–Va a tener que acercarse a mi despacho, para darle un castigo apropiado por su irreverencia.

–¡Consíganse una habitación! –gritó Blaise, interrumpiendo su juego.

–En eso estaba, Zabini…

Pero a pesar de las chicanas y las bromas, al momento de entrar en sus respectivas habitaciones los ocho habitantes de Grimmauld Place fueron víctimas del mismo hechizo, y a penas apoyar sus cabezas en sus almohadas se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

— — — — — — — — —

Ese día Draco se despertó con el peso de Hermione sobre él.

–Feliz San Valentín, amor –susurró sensualmente en su oído antes de morder su lóbulo suavemente.

–Mmm, muy feliz, sí –susurró él en una mezcla entre sueño y placer. Ella rió.

–Levántate que tengo algo para ti.

–¿Estás segura que para lo que tienes que darme no necesitamos quedarnos en la cama? –dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura y le besaba el cuello.

–Bueno, si lo pones así, puede que negociemos y luego tengas una yapa aquí.

–Amor, no es sólo porque me guste contradecirte, pero comparado con tener tu cuerpo en mi cama, estoy seguro que la yapa es la otra parte del regalo –bromeó.

–¡Draco, no lo arruines! Me he levantado temprano… –protestó cual niña.

–No sé si es más increíble el que hayas madrugado por mi, o que hayas salido de la cama sin que me diese cuenta.

–Evidentemente no soy la única a la que le gusta dormir… –respondió ganándose una carcajada de su parte.

–Puedo darte la razón en eso.

–Y ahí va mi regalo de San Valentín… mi novio me ha dado la razón.

–Vamos –tiró de ella–. Que me has despertado por mi regalo y resulta que terminaste recibiendo el tuyo primero. –Bromeó. Ella le golpeó en el brazo.

–Idiota.

–Pero así me amas.

–Merlín sabrá la razón… –le sonrió. –Pero sí, así y todo lo hago.

— — — — — — — — —

Theo, en cambio, fue sorprendido por una Luna Lovegood en bata al otro lado de su puerta cuando se disponía a bajar a desayunar.

–¿Luna, está todo bien? –preguntó con una preocupación que se evaporó instantáneamente cuando la chica le dedicó una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

–Claro. –su respuesta lo dejó sin saber muy bien que decir.

–Oh… está bien… eh… ¿necesitas algo?

–Sí. Quería hacerte una pregunta.

–Claro, ¿quieres pasar? –se hizo a un lado para dejarle el paso al interior de su habitación.

–Eres muy amable, Theo –se volteó para mirarlo mientras se adentraba.

–Dime en que puedo ayudarte –se sentó en la cama y la invitó a hacer lo mismo con una seña.

–Hoy cuando desperté me di cuenta que es el día de San Valentín, y me preguntaba si acaso tú eres el mío… –La inocencia con que hizo su comentario no evitó que Theo se ahogara con su propia saliva.

–¿Es eso lo que quieres?

–Sí, me gustaría. Pero no es sólo lo que yo quiera ¿no crees? –preguntó inclinando la cabeza de lado.

–Puede que no, pero es importante… –dijo con nerviosismo–. Si es lo que quieres, entonces puedo ser tu Valentín… porque tampoco va sobre lo que yo quiera. –le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que se vio aún más minimizada al lado de la que ella le dedicó.

–Lástima que tengamos una misión hoy y no podamos tener planes de San Valentín.

–Podemos tenerlos hasta que llegue el momento… –intentó animarla al ver como su emoción menguaba–. Y otro día podemos terminarlos… aunque verdaderamente no tengo mucha idea de que se tratan los planes de San Valentín. –Reconoció. Los ojos de Luna volvieron a brillar.

–Oh, creo que tengo una idea de cómo podemos pasar el tiempo. –Como siempre, las palabras decididas de la muchacha lo asustaron.

–Bueno, te escucho… –respondió tieso.

–Bésame.

Y como buena pareja de San Valentín, Theo no hizo preguntas y sólo hizo lo que se le ordenó.

— — — — — — — — —

Cuando vives en una casa, que en realidad es una mansión, acompañado sólo por seis personas y la mitad de ellos está fuera en una misión, parecería bastante simple encontrar lugares donde estar en el silencio y la tranquilidad de la soledad.

Pero a Hermione y Draco les contaba encontrar eso incluso dentro de su propia habitación, así que ese día, cuando se encontraron recostados en el sillón de la sala de estar con no más compañía que la de ellos mismos, luego de haber compartido el desayuno que Hermione le había preparado como regalo en el invernadero, estaban tan sorprendidos que hasta les costaba relajarse completamente.

–No debe ser mucha la gente en el mundo a la que la tranquilidad los altere, ¿no? –bromeó Hermione contra el pecho de Draco. Él soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

–En época de guerra deben ser más de los que me atrevo a pensar… –Hermione se incorporó un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara.

–¿Crees que estarán bien? –preguntó.

–Claro –le aseguró. Sus ojos negros fijos en ella–. Lupin dijo que solamente irían a revisar un par de terrenos –explicó–. Mientras dormías han hecho esto varias veces, no hay nada peligroso en ello. –Ella asintió, pareciendo conforme con su respuesta, y volvió a acurrucarse contra él.

–Estando aquí, contigo, es difícil creer todo lo que está sucediendo fuera...

–Cualquiera que te escuchase diría que te has enamorado de mi, Hermione Granger. –Bromeó él, con voz sedosa.

–¿Qué puedo decir? Me has atrapado completamente, Draco Malfoy –Respondió en el mismo tono. Draco afianzó el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

–En realidad no puedo decir que te tenga completamente…

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Se sorprendió. Intentó volver a incorporarse pero él se lo impidió.

–Bueno, no es que vea mi anillo adornando tu dedo. –Y como para afianzar lo dicho le tomó la mano izquierda, acariciando su anular. Aprovechando su soltura, Hermione se levantó para mirarlo.

–¿Acaso estás proponiéndote? –casi chilló. Draco soltó una carcajada profunda que resonó en su casa torácica.

–Oh, no, no tengo intención de que salgas corriendo. –Le acarició el cabello–. Además, me conoces, no te lo tiraría así como así… será todo un acontecimiento. Y lo que es más importante, no tengo ningún anillo que ofrecerte.

–No saldría corriendo, ¿sabes? –se sonrojó. Draco esbozó una sonrisa sin poder detenerla.

–Bien. Es bueno saberlo…

–Que no corra no significa que vaya a decir que sí… –intentó bromear. Él volvió a abrazarla.

–Lo que digas, princesa…

Se quedaron así por un par de minutos hasta que de repente Hermione volvió a incorporarse.

–¿Realmente quieres casarte conmigo?

–¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendida? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Sólo no te veo como la clase de chico que piensa en matrimonio… o al menos no en casarse joven.

–¿Tienes problema con eso? –ella negó con la cabeza–. Bueno, porque si lo piensas deberías saber que es justamente todo lo contrario. Ya sabes, familia tradicional y todo ese rollo…

–Tampoco es que estés haciéndole mucho honor a tus tradiciones familiares –rió. Él la acompañó en la risa.

–Puede que sólo esté escogiendo las que me convienen… –le guiñó un ojo y le besó pícaramente el cuello–. Soy consciente que es diferente para ti, que hace apenas ocho meses estamos juntos, pero… yo he esperado por esto –le acaricio los labio– desde los quince. Así que no te sorprendas porque esté tan seguro de querer casarme contigo. He tenido tiempo de sobra para pensarlo, y sé que quiero pasar lo que me quede de vida contigo.

A este punto los ojos de Hermione estaban llenos de lágrimas, al igual que sus mejillas. Había sido algo simple, pero a su vez, una de las cosas más sentidas que le habían dicho. Incapaz de encontrar palabras para responderle se inclinó hacia él y juntó sus labios en un beso feroz.

A pesar de la sorpresa inicial, Draco le respondió con ganas, más que gustoso de recibirla. Apenas había terminado de reaccionar cuando ella volvió a desconcertarlo al hacer fuerza para girarlos sobre sí mismo, él la dejó hacer hasta que finalmente ella quedó encima. Nunca rompió el beso. Al contrario, cada vez se iba volviendo más y más intenso.

Draco se sobresaltó al sentir las manos de Hermione vagar bajo su camisa. Estuvo obligado a separarse al notar cuanto se le dificultaba sacarla de la cintura sus pantalones. Levantó un poco la cadera y Hermione sonrió felinamente. Segundos después la camisa estaba completamente fuera. Cuando luego, las manos de Hermione se dirigieron directamente hacia la hebilla de su cinturón, Draco se obligó a poner espacio.

–No de nuevo… –protestó ella, creyendo que el rubio volvería a frenar sus intentos de seducción. En cambio, él rió.

–Sólo quería asegurarme que estés segura –le besó la frente–. No voy a detenerme. No a menos que sea lo que quieras.

–No te detengas –ordenó, y volvió a besarlo. Draco no tuvo que preguntarlo de nuevo, la camisa de Hermione rápidamente fue a hacerle compañía a la suya al piso.

Entre beso y beso, Draco se fue sentando, apoyando la espalda en el brazo del sillón, aún con Hermione sentada a horcajadas sobre él, lo que le dio un acceso privilegiado a sus pechos, los cuales comenzó a besar con fervor.

La mente racional de Hermione se prendió por un segundo y tomó la varita que guardaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para silenciar la habitación.

El problema fue que el hechizo silenciador no evitaba que gente entrara a la habitación. Así que cuando con un estallido varias personas se aparecieron en la sala vieron a Hermione abrir la boca sin proferir sonido mientras se tiraba encima de Draco intentando ocultar su desnudez y él estiraba su brazo en un intento fallido de alcanzar sus ropas.

–¿Qué diablos? –gritó él girándose frenéticamente para dejar el cuerpo de Hermione debajo del suyo y cubrirla mejor.

Decir que la situación era por demás bizarra era un eufemismo.

Fue Ginny la que se apiadó de ellos y levitó sus camisas mientras intentaba sacar a la tropa de allí. Difícil era cuando Blaise se reía agarrándose la panza, Luna había quedado congelada con los ojos abiertos y Harry había tomado una tonalidad verdosa como si estuviese a punto de vomitar.

Hermione tuvo un breve momento de lucidez, pero fue suficiente para abrazar a Draco y aparecerlos a ambos en su habitación.

–¡Oh, Merlín!, ¡Oh, Merlín! –exclamaba caminando de un lado al otro. Draco estaba luchando con contener la risa, sabía que de no hacerlo su bruja revolearía lo primero que tuviese a mano directo a su cabeza. Y Hermione tenía buena puntería. –Hechícenme ahora… hechícenme ahora.

–Tranquila…

–¡No puedo tranquilizarme! Todo el mundo nos ha visto… ¡Godric! Harry estaba allí…

–Me preocupa más que te haya visto Blaise a que te haya visto Potter –Torció él. Ella bufó.

–¡No estás ayudando! –gritó –¡Por todo lo que es santo en esta tierra, detén esto!

Unos golpes en la puerta detuvieron la inminente discusión.

–¿Están vestidos? ¿Puedo pasar? –Se escuchó la voz de Ginny del otro lado

–¡Qué vergüenza! –lloriqueó dejándose caer de cara a la cama.

–Pasa, Weasley –Habló Draco. Ginny asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

–Hola –dijo

–Hola –Respondió Hermione sin separarse del colchón.

–No ha sido para tanto.

–No, claro que no. –bufó con ironía.

–Ha sido toda la situación, pero nadie ha visto nada.

–Nos han visto teniendo sexo en el sillón.

–Casi. –replicó Draco.

–¿Qué?

–Casi teniendo sexo… –se explicó.

–¡Oh, por favor, no lo digas! – Hermione le tiró con la almohada.

–Por mucho que me gusta verlos discutir –habló Ginny–. Necesitan bajar. Atrás nuestro llegó Lupin y por su cara no trae buenas noticias…

–No puedo volver a bajar allí.

–Hermione Jean Granger –dijo Ginny en su mejor tono Molly Weasley–. Dejarás esa actitud y moverás ese culo escaleras abajo. Si te han visto teniendo un poco de acción con Draco no ha hecho más que despertar envidia, son los únicos que parecen estarla pasando bien –le guiñó el ojo– Realmente, no es para tanto. He amenazado a Blaise para que no haga bromas.

–¿No conoces a Blaise? –preguntó Draco alzando una ceja.

–Oh, si, lo conozco lo suficiente… por eso sé perfectamente con que amenazarlo –le sonrió. –Ahora. Abajo. Los dos.

–Sí, mamá. –Protestó Hermione mientras se ponía de pie y tiraba de Draco fuera de la habitación.

— — — — — — — — —

Ginny tenía razón al decir que la cara de Lupin no presagiaba nada bueno.

Bastó con que pusieran un pie en el comedor para notar el cambio en la atmósfera. Incluso Hermione olvidó cual era su preocupación previa.

Remus estaba pálido y completamente desalineado. El intento de sonrisa que quiso dedicarles en reconocimiento no hizo más que clavarles un aguijón en la boca del estómago.

–Han atacado a la familia de Fleur –anunció sin más, provocando un jadeo general–. Bill y Charlie fueron inmediatamente hacia allí, encontraron a sus padres y a Gabrielle muertos.

Un silencio profundo y perdurable se apoderó de la sala. Ninguno conocía bien a los Delacour, no más que haberlos tratado en el casamiento de Bill y Fleur, o cuanto mucho a Gabrielle en aquél Torneo de los Tres Magos que tan lejano parecía ahora. Pero no por ello dejaban de lamentarlo. No podían evitar volver a traer a sus mentes sus propios pesares de guerra con la noticia. No podían evitar los fantasmas de Ron, de Pansy…

–Tus hermanos continúan allí –le habló a Ginny–. Bill es el único que conoce el idioma pero está demasiado afectado como para ser verdaderamente útil, lo que en este momento es un verdadero problema. Estamos intentando comunicarnos con Madame Maxime pero es terriblemente complicado poder hacerlo sin levantar sospechas o entorpecer la poca investigación que podamos hacer.

–Llévenme. –dijo Draco de golpe. Todas las miradas se volvieron de golpe hacia él.– Yo hablo fluidamente el idioma, casi tan bien como el Inglés.

–Draco… –intentó intervenir Hermione.

–No. –la cortó–. Todos viven arriesgándose menos yo. Puedo entender que sientan que llevarme al campo de batalla pueda jugarles en contra, pero esto es burocracia. Puedo hacer esto. De hecho, parece que soy el único que puede hacerlo…

–Y tienes razón. Sabiendo esto, es necesario que vengas. –Declaró Remus. Draco asintió solemnemente. –Nott y Zabini te acompañarán. No es que sea necesario, pero todos estaremos más tranquilos sabiendo que tienes compañía, y ustedes tres saben manejarse en conjunto. –Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo–. No puedo decirles cuanto tiempo será necesaria su intervención en Francia, pero nadie espera que sea una estadía muy prolongada. Iré ahora mismo a hablar con el Ministro para ultimar detalles, les prepararemos un traslador y les encontraremos hospedaje por si tienen que pasar la noche o simplemente tener un lugar donde parar a descansar –informó–. Dora vendrá en unos minutos y se quedará aquí. Intentaré volver cuanto antes, procuren estar listos.

— — — — — — — — —

–¿Nervioso? –Tonks se sentó a su lado en la cama, acomodándole a Teddy en el regazo.

–¿Debería?

–Nah… sonrió–. Pero tu novia sí que no puede disimular sus nervios… –Draco suspiró.

–Incluso está enojada porque me he ofrecido voluntariamente –bufó–. ¿No crees que es injusto? Hacer un drama porque voy prácticamente a hacer trámites cuando ella ha ido a verdaderas misiones y yo he tenido que quedarme aquí sin protestar.

–No, no es justo –estuvo de acuerdo–. Pero tampoco puedes juzgarla por ello. En momentos de guerra la lógica no tiene lugar. Mira, se supone que soy un adulto y todo, pero cada vez que Remus sale me gustaría detenerlo, y ni una sola vez pierdo la oportunidad de intentar disuadirlo aunque nunca funcione, y a su vez me enojo cuando él sugiere que me den menos misiones.

–Pero tú eres Auror, es distinto…

–Remus no es Auror no por falta de condiciones, sino porque justamente le sobran… –referenció su "condición de licántropo" con una mueca–. Sólo tengo un título, pero ser mujer y madre parece que lo invalidan.

–No creo que Hermione sea menos por ser mujer. Merlín sabe que en realidad es todo lo contrario. No es que no crea en sus capacidades, sólo temo que algo le suceda, a veces sólo es estar parado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

–Y puedo asegurarte que Hermione se siente de la misma manera sobre ti… –le sonrió y le sacudió el pelo con una mano. Él la fulminó con la mirada.

–Tus ojitos negros no me asustan, primo –rió.

–No es a mis ojos a lo que debes temerle…

–No, tienes razón, es a tu novia a la que debo hacerlo.

–Muy graciosa, Nymphadora.

–Fuera de esto… ¿cómo van las cosas con ella? –preguntó mientras reacomodaba a Teddy, ahora dormido, en los brazos de Draco.

–Bueno, si hubieses llegado un rato antes no te habrías perdido el show…

–Oh, creo que escuché algo… –canturreó divertida.

–Hermione está mortificada… –reconoció. Tonks soltó una carcajada.

–No es para menos.

–No me dejará volver a tocarla por años –sonrió.

–Están cuidándose, ¿verdad? –su tono se volvió serio de repente. Draco podría hasta reír cada vez que su prima se volvía en modo maternal.

–No es que sea necesario que tomemos precauciones.

–¿Cómo que no? –preguntó atónita.

–Simplemente porque no tenemos relaciones… –Tonks cambió de incredulidad a una sonora carcajada que hizo sobresaltar el sueño de su hijo.

–Drake, no tienes que mentirme…

–No lo hago –dijo con seriedad, aunque internamente luchaba contra el asomo de una sonrisa.

–Pero… –volvió a mostrarse contrariada –. Si lo del sillón… –Ahora sí que no pudo aguantar la risa

–No lo hemos hecho, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo hayamos estado intentando…

–Pícaro –sonrió.

–Es parte del encanto.

–Y espero que un encanto anticonceptivo sea lo que sepas hacer… –insistió.

–No es una charla que quiera tener contigo.

–Alguien tiene que hacerlo… además, debo practicar –acarició la cabecita rubia de Teddy.

–Yo le daré la charla al niño, déjame ahorrarle el trauma por favor.

–Ocúpate de tus hijos cuando los tengas –le empujó juguetonamente el brazo.

–¿Quién te entiende? Hace un momento te estabas asegurando que no los tuviera…

–Maldito idiota –volvió a empujarlo–. No me vaciles. Sigo siendo mayor que tú, respétame.

— — — — — — — — —

La despedida para Hermione fue complicada. Era la primera vez que le tocaba quedarse y ver a Draco partir. No importaba la cantidad de veces que le repitieran que no era una verdadera misión, para ella daba igual.

Se sintió mal cuando Draco le preguntó si tan poca fe tenía en sus capacidades. Él la había apoyado cuando su entonces novio y su mejor amigo no lo habían hecho. El rubio había sabido que fibra tocar, y Hermione se quedó estaqueada golpeada por la idea. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de responderle, él le dedicó una sonrisa triste, le besó la parte superior de la cabeza y se volteó para tomar el traslador.

Había querido llorar ahí mismo. Pero había demasiados ojos en ella y ya se había sentido lo suficientemente patética por un día.

Estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia las escaleras para encerrarse en la cómoda intimidad de su habitación cuando el Patronus de Molly Weasley irrumpió en la sala.

Fleur había entrado en trabajo de parto y las cosas no pintaban bien.

La decisión fue rápida y unánime. Tonks mandó su Patronus avisándole a Remus lo que sucedía, y que todos se irían de inmediato hacia El Refugio. No fuera a ser que las cosas en Francia fueran más rápido de lo calculado y que al regresar no encontraran a nadie allí. La guerra les había enseñado a ser precavidos.

Además, alguien debía avisarle a Bill.

En su mensaje Molly les había avisado que habían abierto la conexión Flu, así que aquél su medio de viaje. Y apenas dieron un paso fuera de la chimenea, los gritos de Fleur les dieron la bienvenida.

–Entró en un estado de nervios cuando se enteró lo de su familia –Explicó Molly mientras abrazaba brevemente a cada uno.

Fleur estaba recostada en un sillón, habían quitado su respaldo para mayor comodidad. Amanda y Andrómeda estaban a su lado asistiéndola y Molly rápidamente se unió a ellas tras recibirlos.

–No la hemos podido mover –explicó la sanadora–. Se descompensó apenas recibir la noticia, y casi de inmediato rompió bolsa y las contracciones comenzaron.

–Pobre, niña… –susurró Molly.

–Todavía no ha dilatado lo suficiente pero las contracciones son fuertes y muy seguidas. Será un parto difícil. –Volvió a tomar la palabra Amanda.

–¿No pueden hacerle una cesárea? –Preguntó Hermione con preocupación. Las mujeres de la sala la miraron interrogantes.

–Hacerle una intervención… –dijo Andrómeda explicándoles, luego se dirigió a Hermione. –Ella se ha negado a que la bebé naciese de otra manera que fuera natural, no ha permitido siquiera que le demos alguna poción o encanto para el dolor…

–¡Pero puede ser peligroso para ella! –exclamó indignada.

–Ha sido su decisión.. –le susurró colocándole una mano en el hombro. –La sociedad mágica no está tan familiarizada con ese tipo de intervenciones, y por lo tanto no es tan aceptada como en el mundo muggle…

–Además, por mucho que queramos hacerlo, aquí no tenemos los medios para garantizar que una intervención saldría bien. Y llevarla a San Mugo es igual o más riesgoso, sabemos que lo tienen vigilado.

–¿Y qué? –se quejó Ginny–- ¿Nos quedaremos aquí sentadas escuchando como grita de sufrimiento?

–Hija, no hay nada que hacer salvo recibir a la niña cuando llegue el momento y mientras tanto ser de soporte para la pobre Fleur… –Miraron hacia la mencionada que ahora estaba dormida, su frente perlada por el sudor, y grandes ojeras denotando su cansancio.

–¿Y si la llevamos a un hospital muggle? –intervino Harry por primera vez, parado en el fondo de la habitación.

–Ya es demasiado tarde, Harry. No podemos moverla.

Tras aquella sentencia, la sala se sumió en un profundo silencio que sólo fue roto por una nueva tanda de gritos por parte Fleur, varios minutos después.

–Ya está lista –anunció entonces Amanda, luego de comprobar su dilatación.

–Creo que ese es mi pie para salir a tomar aire… –canturreó George.

–Te acompaño –Dijo Harry antes de pegarse a su espalda y salir de allí.

–Llévense a Teddy –Llegó a gritarles Tonks. Harry se volvió sobre sus pasos, tomó al niño, y se apresuró hacia la salida.

–Hombres… –Astoria revoleó los ojos, el resto de mujeres asintió en un mudo acuerdo.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Astoria se retiraron un poco hacia el fondo, dándoles lugar a las otras mujeres de trabajar. Pero esa distancia no le quitaba ni un poco de dramatismo a la situación, la imagen era lo suficientemente terrible por sí sola. Quizás los chicos habían tomado la más sabia de las decisiones al salir al patio.

Cada una se planteó internamente la posibilidad de tener hijos en un futuro. Lo que estaban viviendo, lamentablemente, no era algo que se borraría con facilidad de sus mentes.

Vieron a Fleur gritar con todavía más fuerza, mientras incluso su torso se incorporaba con violencia.

Había sangre por todas partes. Las mujeres iban de un lado a otro mientras Amanda continuaba atendiéndola. Las cuatro chicas se agazapaban contra ellas mismas, buscando alguna especie de contención. Hermione no necesitaba verlas para saber que Ginny Luna ya estaban llorando.

–Un poquito más –le murmuró cálidamente la sanadora a la mujer que estaba dejando toda su fuerza en cada pujada. –Ya puedo ver su cabecita rubia.

Dicha afirmación pareció ser motor suficiente para que Fleur renovara energías. No pasó mucho más para que el llanto de la bebé se hiciera eco en el lugar, pero apenas tuvieron tiempo de contemplarla.

Tonks sostuvo a la niña mientras su madre y Amanda se ocupaban de Fleur. Apenas sus ojos se cercioraron de que su hija había nacido se había desplomado en el sillón.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Ginny acercándose algunos pasos hacia ellas.

–Ha perdido mucha energía, necesita descansar… –respondió Molly no muy convincentemente.

–¿Si lo que necesita es descansar, porqué están intentando despertarla? –la pregunta esta vez provino de Astoria. Andrómeda se acercó hacia ellas.

–Molly, querida, sabes cuanto te aprecio… pero nunca voy a entender porque intentas suavizar las cosas con mentiras. Son chicas grandes y han vivido lo suficiente como para entender lo que sucede. –dijo con cierto tono de rencor. La aludida sólo emitió un bufido y se volvió hacia el sillón donde atendían a la reciente mamá. –Fleur ha perdido mucha sangre… demasiada. Amanda le ha proporcionado las pociones necesarias, que en cualquier caso serían suficiente, pero el organismo de la pobre Fleur parece estar tan agotado que ni siquiera las asimila.

–¿Ella…? –Hermione siquiera fue capaz de terminar la pregunta. El rostro de Andrómeda era lo suficientemente sombrío como para responder por sí mismo.

–No nos rendiremos. El panorama no es alentador, pero Amanda está haciendo todo lo que está a su alcance.

–Bill… Bill no soportará la pérdida. Ni siquiera ha llegado a tiempo…. –sollozó Ginny.

–Bill ahora tendrá una pequeña por la cual ser fuerte –la consoló la mujer mientras le apretaba el hombro cariñosamente–. Además, no deber darla aún por muerta… y Bill puede llegar a tiempo..

Pero como el destino tiene sus maneras retorcidas y un humor completamente negro, apenas terminó de formular la frase cuando Amanda se unió a ellas con los ojos completamente empañados.

–No lo ha logrado, no aguantó más. Se ha ido…

* * *

 **N/A:** _Bueno, esta vez no me tardé taaanto, ¿verdad?_

 _Antes que nada, quiero agradecer por todos los mensajes de ánimo hermosos que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior. No hace falta que diga lo difícil que es pasar por momentos así, pero sepan que se valora muchísimo el apoyo que me han hecho llegar... sin dudas eso ha ayudado a motivarme, enfocarme en escribir y a pesar de la facu encontrar ratitos para poder actualizarles pronto. Me hubiese gustado poder responderles una por una, porque han sido verdaderamente amorosas, pero el tiempo no me alcanza para todo, así que preferí agradecerles con una actualización relativamente pronta._

 _Me alegra mucho también que a pesar de mi tardanza sigan ahí y me lo hagan saber, muchas gracias!_

 _En cuanto al capítulo... matar gente no es lo que más disfrute hacer en este momento, pero es lo necesario para la historia y estaba planteado desde un comienzo. Como prueba está que ha aparecido otra de las escenas de la profecía ;)_

 _Tanto el nombre del capítulo como la recomendación musical, están fuertemente ligados a todo lo vinculado a los Delacour, tanto el ataque en Francia como lo sucedido con Fleur... ya que en el próximo capítulo nos adentraremos completamente al ojo de la guerra y ya serán escasos los momentos de "Netflix and chill" en Grimmauld Place xD_

 _El próximo capítulo, es, a mi parecer, una de los más clave de la historia. Es uno de los que está prácticamente armado en mi cabeza desde que me plantee la idea del fic, y por lo tanto uno de los que más ansío escribir. Con esto, debo advertirles que quizás otra vez vuelva a tardarme en la actualización, dado que voy a intentar que el capítulo quede lo más parecido posible a lo que me he imaginado durante todo este tiempo. Sin embargo, siempre está la esperanza que las musas colaboren y lo termine pronto._

 _De nuevo agradezco por los reviews anteriores y por los que siguen todavía pendientes de las actualizaciones de la historia._

 _Ya ven, cuando dejan comentarios lindos me tardo menos... fíjense que hacen jajaja_

 _Un abrazo enorme._

 **Ilwen** _( 15/09/2017)_


End file.
